


雅典学派第四部·百万城市沉默

by suixinsuiyuan



Series: 雅典学派 [4]
Category: Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Chinese Language, Comfort/Angst, Consensual Underage Sex, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suixinsuiyuan/pseuds/suixinsuiyuan





	1. 一•异乡人

序

沿远古记忆行走，在沉睡城市穿梭，与未知宇宙邂逅。  
为一个梦想认真，是世界上最快乐的事。  
——我们都是梦的旅人。

 

 

“神的城市……不能漂移……”  
“漂移……城市……沉入海底……”  
“父亲……母亲……”  
“……永恒的……家园……”  
断断续续传来的歌，一种古老的、让人怀念的调子，说不清是男是女的声音，温柔抚慰了每一个毛细孔，让周身舒展开来，一个奇怪的念头盘旋在脑海里：“我没有听过这首歌……不，很久很久以前，我听过它！”  
撒加想起五岁时和父亲一起去拉美考古，某一天，他在干草垛上午睡，柔软干燥的清香中，恍惚听到的似乎就是这样一首歌，依稀记得醒过来的时候，身旁有一位老人。  
“这是什么歌？真好听。”他不记得自己是不是这样问过。  
那个戴着奇怪帽子，拿着乐器的老人回答了他的问题，他却不记得答案。  
“原来是这样！”他不记得这样说的是不是自己。  
“是的，千万不要忘记这件事。”即使老人微笑的面孔早已模糊，撒加仍记得那意味深长的目光，那目光与歌声一样，仿佛来自另一个世界，又仿佛一直就在自己身边，从未远离。

**********************************************  
“异乡人！是异乡人！”  
耳边似乎有人窃窃私语，陡然从深度睡眠中转醒，不确定还能不能使用的四肢不知经过什么样的颠簸，像是碎了几千回又被重新连接；轰鸣一直贯穿双耳，脑袋里乱成一团；喉咙像被火烤过，又干又紧绷，发不出声音；眼膜能感受到不强的光，却不敢一下子睁开眼睛；背部的麻木渐渐缓解，触到的似乎是柔软的沙滩；全身黏腻不舒服的感觉让人无意识地动了动身子，这一动，四肢百骸的疼痛全部传了上来。  
最先醒来的是撒加，他下意识用手挡住上方的光线，让眼球慢慢适应明暗的变化，脑子经过几秒钟的停顿，开始飞快转动，同时双臂撑起身体，打量着身下陌生的地方。  
首先看到的是七零八落躺在沙滩上的同伴，从艾俄洛斯到加隆，一个也没少，他们的制服看上去被水浸泡过，上岸后被风吹得皱皱巴巴，还没干透；皮肤上布满细微的沙粒，也许他们是被潮水留在了沙滩上？撒加警觉地看向更远处，似乎有什么人在那里说话。  
的确有人，而且人数众多：多数是穿着短衣短裤的赤脚男人，身上缠着缆绳，像是刚刚出海回来；还有提着大竹篮、系着围裙的短衣女人；也有几个只穿短裤的小孩，手里拿着穿了海贝肉的竹签。这些人无声地观察撒加和他身边的人，好奇而冰冷的目光说不上敌意，但有一种强烈的排斥，撒加有一种感觉：虽然隔的不远，在他们之间似乎有一条看不见的线，那些目光复杂的人谁也不想越过这条线，和他们说上哪怕半句话。  
撒加挣扎着站起身，想要找人问问情况，没想到围观的人默契地转过身，拖着缆绳、提着篮子迅速走远，只有那些小孩子还肯回头看上几眼，随即快步跑开。撒加的目光随着他们的背影渐渐拉远，确定自己置身于一片空荡的金色海滩，不远处的海水清澈见底，仔细看又像是河水。身后传来窸窣声，其他人也已经陆续醒过来，狐疑地打量陌生的环境。  
“你们说……”撒加清了清喉咙，“这是哪里？”  
“海底。”加隆的下巴向上挑了挑，示意众人看头顶，只见海水如天空一样悬在极高处，细看才能察觉那深邃的蓝色不时有涌动荡漾之感。  
“为什么海水里有光？而且不是从一个方向射来的。”艾俄洛斯首先提出疑问。  
“应该问为什么这里有空气！”艾欧里亚深呼吸一口，确定这里的空气新鲜湿润，温度和湿度恰恰贴着肌肤，让人觉得妙极了。  
“我们不是应该出现在某个奇怪的大厅？”沙加说的也许是问题症结。  
“找找艾俄洛斯说的金字塔吧。”穆提出的也许是最可行方案。  
“你们难道一点都不好奇这到底是什么地方吗？”加隆忍不住问。  
“就算我们不想知道，也会有人主动告诉。”米罗拍拍加隆的肩膀，“既然加入雅典学派，处变不惊是必备的条件，以我出色的直觉告诉你：这里是地球。”那只手被加隆拍掉。  
“刚才那些人真漂亮。”阿布罗狄说，“看上去像是体力劳动者，但他们的五官和气质都很高贵，难道是住在海底的人？”  
“身上的布料很精细，花纹精美，普通居民的衣物如果能达到这种质量，这些海底人的科技水平比地面高。”卡妙说。  
“白种人、黑种人，还有黄种人，看上去融合得很好。”穆说。  
“他们好像不欢迎我们。”亚尔迪说。  
“也许他们正在给警察打电话，过不了多久，就会有军队来抓我们，小说上不都是这么写的？”迪斯说，他拍拍制服的口袋，露出神秘的笑容。  
“那边有墙。”修罗看到远处横亘的建筑，沿途还有人群和集市，撒加说：“统一行动，我们先去城墙那边看看情况。”其他人默契地拍了拍身上的沙子，三三两两跟在撒加后面，加隆不禁皱起眉头，思忖着眼前的处境。  
他确定这里是地球，曾经有一次，他与波士顿商学院学生会的人一起出海，被飓风卷进了一座奇怪的无人城市，回到学校后他们几个都认为那座城市在海底，大概就是柏拉图对话录里提到的亚特兰蒂斯。不同的是，那时他们遇到的是一座死城，现在他看到却是活生生的海底世界，包括耳边的波浪声，眼前三三两两、穿着奇特的人类，他们在沙滩上生起篝火，翻烤刚刚打捞上来的海鲜——鱼类和贝类没有什么特殊之处，应该出产自同一星球。这些人说起话来柔声细语，极有礼貌，最主要的是：他们使用标准英文，他听得懂他们说的每一句话。加隆又看向海里的船，都是小功率船舶，连船帆都像装饰物，甲板上聊天的船员根本不像经过远航的人，大大小小的船随意系在岸边，看来，这里也不是正经港口。  
最让加隆不能接受的恐怕就是雅典学派那些人的态度，与其说他们处变不惊，不如说他们有一种无可奈何的“认命”，艾欧里亚这样的乐天派甚至饶有兴致地想和海底人交谈。  
“你们好，能告诉我们这里是什么地方吗？”艾欧里亚问一个正在烤鱼的中年妇人，妇人面前有一排精美的金属调味罐，她正把喷香的酱料与调味粉抹在鱼的表面，给艾欧里亚一个礼貌而疏远的微笑，继续用一把银色的小刀划着细嫩的鱼身，让它能更入味，随着刀尖，鱼身上冒出一小缕白烟，带着令人垂涎的肉香。  
“穆，他们不爱理人，是你出马的时候了！”艾欧里亚一连问了几个人，没得到一句答复，只好回头找救兵。  
在雅典各色学校中，雅典学派的新闻一向是学生们茶余饭后的谈资，在众人口中，雅典学派外交部长穆是名气不逊于首席撒加的牛人，加隆依稀记得这个人的诸多传闻：这位穆部长应变能力一流，应付各种外交事务手到擒来，不论多么复杂的局面，有他出马就能解决得滴水不露干净利落。加隆还记得不久前自己在他手下吃过大亏，那时穆只凭一句话就让波士顿商学院赔了夫人又折兵，损失了一大批名贵鱼类和海洋设备，沦为其他学校的笑柄。  
眼前这位来自东方。眉毛奇形怪状的外交部长不知在什么时候、用什么方法打理了自己的仪容，身上的制服虽然有些皱，但头发和脸干净清爽，一点都不像被海水卷上岸的落汤鸡，他看上去温和又不多话，对艾欧里亚的疑问，只是摇了一下头，用平淡的声音说：“很显然，他们不想与我们交谈。”加隆突然想起这个外交部长似乎还会奇怪的妖术——据说叫瞬间移动——对着那看似无害的笑容，加隆默默告诉自己：雅典学派的人如果看上去很老实，那必然是老奸巨猾之辈。  
“你在做什么？”艾欧里亚放弃与烤鱼的女人搭讪，不解地盯着穆的举动，加隆也斜眼看那个“老奸巨猾”的外交部长，只见穆的右手在空气中摊开，故弄玄虚地闭上眼睛，耳朵轻微地动了动，睁开眼时眼睛似乎更亮了一些，他说：“这是个不大的岛屿，绿化率很高，应该有一个生态型的城市。”  
说话的时候，穆的眼睛看的是加隆，“我是赫莫族人，我们赫莫族喜欢亲近自然，在离自然越近的地方越有灵性。”  
加隆没想到穆会说这些，下一秒他明白这是穆对自己的一种示好——他刚刚被拉入雅典学派，穆通过这种方法向他表示友好。在加隆看来，这纯属多余，一来他并不认同这个团体；二来他一向独来独往，不想与任何人合作。何况，穆所做的事给人一种公式化的感觉，如果不跟他长久相处，很难判断他的示好究竟出于真诚还是迫于形势。  
“你就这么比划两下就能知道我们在一个岛上？你们中国是不是还有听得懂动物语的人？”艾欧里亚问。  
“那是上古时期才有的种族，早灭绝了。”穆回答，“每个人都有感知自然的能力，只是在工业化太高的地方，这种能力被限制了。”  
“每个人都有超能力吗？”  
“当然不是。但每个人对自然有一种模糊不清的意识，这是沉淀在人类基因里的东西，比如对光的喜悦和对黑暗的恐惧，对自然的感应就是其中一部分。”  
看到艾欧里亚仍在喋喋不休地询问“神秘的东方与神秘的自然力”，加隆的表情柔和一些。他和艾欧里亚从小就认识，算是一起长大的朋友。小时候加隆认为艾欧里亚很蠢，整天读希腊神话，怂恿别人和他一起当英雄；还有强烈的偶像崇拜倾向，他哥和撒加就是他人格两大支柱，容不得旁人半句诋毁；还没上小学就开始早恋，还没上初中就攒钱买求婚戒指；还没上高中就开始计划未来生几个孩子……以及，迄今没把那女人追到手。  
不仅加隆认为他蠢，认识艾欧里亚的人都觉得他有勇无谋，只会踢足球。年纪越大，加隆越觉得那些说艾欧里亚蠢的人才是最蠢的，包括他自己。一个人倘若像艾欧里亚那样，脑子根本不用在歪地方，一门心思做他那点儿事，什么事做不成？所以艾欧里亚做什么都不错，撒加做的事不少，看上去挺风光，但能拿到台面还让人佩服的事其实没几件，远不如艾欧里亚来的踏实。  
何况，以加隆多年来的观察，艾欧里亚并不是看上去那么粗线条，这个人心里能装下很多事，而且一句不露，从小到大受得折腾不比别人少，但从来没有类似“活不起”、“不知足”、“世界怎么可以这样呢我受刺激了”之类的情绪，这样的人，长这么大加隆只看见过艾欧里亚一个，可以说他被保护得好，也可以说他天性如此。不过，加隆自认和他不是一路人，看到他那张有理想有道德有文化的处男脸就想离他远点。  
“你们说，这里的人会不会有超能力？”走在前面东张西望的米罗突然转过头。  
“这里的人？”  
“那边的牌子上有日期，2343年5月31日，我们没有被两辨仪之类的东西送到未来世界，他们和我们生活在同一个时空里。你们说什么样的人能生活在海底？史前文明？灭绝种族？还是地球上本来就有海陆两种人？麻烦你们看看自己的头顶，再用这种匪夷所思的眼神盯着我，我们不是在做梦，也不是走在科幻小说里。”  
加隆的目光从艾欧里亚转向米罗，米罗这个人一直让加隆费解。加隆从小就喜欢飙车，初中时消遣多，其中之一就飙车。他喜欢重型机车，偶尔也试试地下赛车。雅典这个地方群魔乱舞，小小的赛车场也不例外，比赛场大多是哪家公子包的小岛，环山道上一排排改造得看不出牌子的定制车，开个专业赛车过去只会被那些昂贵杂牌车嘲笑，加隆没车，偶尔开别人的车找刺激，有个和加隆相熟的玩家被雇去开黑车，加隆才知道“米罗”这个名字。  
所谓开黑车，就是某些草包公子看哪个人不顺眼，雇一伙车技好的人专职抢道擦边追尾，地下赛车没有安全保障，被这样的下三滥盯上轻则重伤重则飞出环山路车毁人亡。那一次米罗不知为何得罪了几位公子，在环山道上被十几辆黑车夹击，几位公子本想优哉游哉地在后面看热闹，没想到米罗一连撞翻三辆赛车，然后走出自己那堆不成形的废铜烂铁，敲敲一个赛车手的车玻璃借了对方的车，在所有人的目瞪口呆中突然调转方向对着几位公子冲去，霎时间人仰马翻，让几位公子在医院躺了大半年。加隆印象中的米罗酷爱耍狠斗勇，为人聪明，反应快得像兔子，很少吃亏。但是他进了雅典娜公学院高中部以后，从不表露自己的狠辣，传到其他学校的都是一些不上道的绯闻。究竟他上高中以后变成熟了，还是没有机会表现自己的本性？加隆倾向于相信后者。  
“货币不是欧元。”卡妙的话打断了旁人的思考，米罗看了他一眼，眼神随即由不满转为无奈，凑过去和卡妙嘀咕几句。卡妙详细讲解这里的货币：“小额硬币只有一种，十个小额硬币换一张纸币，一百张纸币换一张大额纸币，其余还没看到。”也不知道他是怎么从海边零星的交易中推算出来的。加隆突然发现他们想要到达的城墙还很遥远，眼前的人倒是越来越多，五颜六色的简易帐篷分成两排摆放，中间的过道上既有那些短衣短裤的渔民，又有穿着休闲的男女老少。他们的服装从款式、布料，到风格、搭配，没有任何统一感，像是不同时空、不同国家的人走到一起，渔民们穿着简单，赤脚走在沙滩上，还有人穿着到脚踝的长裙，也有人穿着紧身衣，外边系了一件简单的罩衫，带着凉帽。  
“这里大概崇尚个性自由。”加隆想。  
“是个集市，不过蛮不错的，连简单的小吃摊子都搞得这么艺术，你们看那些招牌——”米罗的手指随意地指了几个方向，加隆发现每个帐篷都是彩色厚帆布质地，帐篷上的画都是手绘，有各式各样的图案，色流此起彼伏，美不胜收。帐篷里摆着推车、燃料、食材、各种餐桌，然后是制作食物的烤炉、油锅等工具，在前面摆放着手制的招牌：有彩绘木牌，有雕刻，有金属造型，上面简单地标着店名、食物的名称和价位。离他最近的是一块橙色的鱼形木板，头尾绑了细麻绳，鱼肚子部位画了片淡蓝色麦田，上面有一个没见过的货币符号和一个阿拉伯数字：2。  
魁梧英俊的老板正用食物夹把长形干面包裹上一层厚厚的鲜鱼糜，又挂了一层薄薄的湿面粉，放在火上烤到面皮酥脆微焦，然后用椭圆形橙色纸张卷住食物底部卖给客人。这里的玻璃器皿精致洁净，烤炉有考究的造型，就连卷食物的纸都有一种抽象画的气场，让人想打开仔细瞧瞧。卡妙从口袋里拿出一个电子辞典，在手掌上磕了两下，辞典里掉出两枚硬币——递给老板，老板摆摆手说：“不好意思，我们不能收异乡人的货币。”  
“天地即将异变，我们马上倒霉！”艾欧里亚夸张地打个冷战，“你们看！卡妙掏钱了！”其他人不知想起了什么，忙不迭点头。加隆的视线很自然地转到卡妙身上，这位雅典学派财政部长声名远扬，他曾经去过一次波士顿商学院高中部，引起过全体学生的围观，原因是他那不良少年式的夸张打扮与旁若无人的高傲态度。谈起公事，他有正常的经济思维、超常的吝啬能力；私下相处，大概是个表达障碍综合症患者。  
视线在卡妙颈与肩的连接处停了一下，那里有条银色的链子，加隆隐约猜到卡妙手里肯定有传说中神经兮兮的秘密武器“液冰”，但他没法想象这东西是实物，还能天天和人捆绑在一起。天天和武器搅合的人就像动物园的驯兽师，一方面耐性越来越强，做事越来越谨慎；一方面沾染戾气，变得多疑阴郁。这个卡妙也许也是个缺乏安全感的人，但他的眼神却如教堂里虔诚的教士，沉甸甸没什么杂质，像几百斤纯净水。  
似乎留意到加隆的视线，也似乎习惯了他人探究性的眼神，卡妙没事人一样把两枚硬币收回去，他对人没有热情也没有敌意，更没有开诚布公的打算，这样的态度倒让加隆舒服。  
“生死擂？这是什么？”有人留意形形色色的手工招牌，有人却在招牌上看到几句广告，显然，那句“生死擂必备食品”引起了修罗注意。如突刺刀一样笔直锐利的修罗站在一个摊子前，看上去很有压迫感。但他面前有个大铁炉和一个制作、摆放面点的大圆桌，又让这一幕显得有点滑稽。  
老板五六十岁的样子，下巴厚而微翘，目光有神，看上去像个性格坚毅的军人，他抽着烟斗，把面前的一个个圆面饼放上一层深紫色海藻，扔上培根、牛肉粒、虾片、胡萝卜块、奶酪等等杂七杂八的东西，再拿一个长铲子把面饼放入有十几层铁架子的炉子里，回过身见修罗不慌不忙地等着，大有问不出答案等到天荒地老的架势。老板只好用右手托住烟斗，吐了个烟圈说：“生死擂是喜欢格斗的人参加的比赛，我的鲜味饼最适合拿到观众席上吃，你明白了吗？”  
修罗问：“有奖金吗？”  
老人双眼瞪了起来说：“你是不是应该先问异乡人能不能参加？”  
“在哪里报名？”  
“今晚就比赛。”  
“可以用武器吗？”  
“刀匠最近都忙得要命。”  
“饼太大，拿着不方便。”  
“这是自由海洋最美味的鲜味饼。”  
“自由海洋？谢了。”加隆眼前一道亮光闪过，只见修罗的手上下左右挥动，没几秒，那些烤好的饼被切割成大小适中的饼块，老人双眼一亮，修罗正拿着一张餐纸擦手中的长刀。老人用硬纸包了一块喷香的鲜味饼递给修罗，继续忙他的活计。  
“会长，这个地方叫自由海洋。”修罗回头对撒加说，顺便把手里的饼扔给灰眼睛灰头发一看就不是好人的迪斯。迪斯的嘴角歪了歪，把纸包扔了回去。看着修罗三口两口将放满肉与蔬菜的面饼吃掉，加隆突然觉得肚子饿了。  
“自由海洋？”撒加和众人表情茫然，加隆的注意力再一次转移，这次的对象是修罗和迪斯，他们是撒加的左膀右臂，也是离撒加最近的人。  
加隆对撒加的厌恶与生俱来且人尽皆知，兄弟俩从小到大闹翻的次数几乎与他们的见面次数相等。他和撒加是双胞胎，从前，对方的一举一动以及这个举动背后的心理活动，他们知道的一清二楚，就好像是自己在做一样。不知从什么时候开始，他不知道撒加在想什么，要做什么，也许撒加也有这样的感觉。加隆不知道撒加什么时候认识了迪斯和修罗，他们目光中的那种默契和认同，不是几个月高中生活就能形成。  
关于迪斯和修罗的身份，加隆听擅长调查的隆奈狄斯说过一些。修罗是意大利“BLACK”组织的新任领袖，迪斯是他的前任。一年前，BLACK对外宣布迪斯已死，看到他换个名字在雅典娜公学院高中部过得逍遥快活，加隆不止一次怀疑撒加究竟什么时候有了这种一手遮天的本事。  
此外，加隆早年曾在欧洲各国乱逛，没交过什么朋友，却听了不少地下消息。这个叫修罗的人外号“圣剑”，是个擅长使用刀剑的强硬派，从刚才露的一手刀功来看，去法国做菜能让百分之九十以上雕花师傅失业。这个迪斯更是声名狼藉，他在BLACK的时候，这几个字母闻者色变听者惊心，传说他的敌人全都被剥掉面皮做成面具，悬挂在这位少主的书房。  
正想着，和别人谈笑风生的迪斯走到他身边，还没说话，先点了点头。加隆不排斥自来熟，不过那双写满幸灾乐祸的眼睛充满同情地看着自己，不伦不类到了极点。迪斯清清嗓子，加隆干脆地替他说：“我早就摆脱魔爪，你继续跟着撒加混吧，祝你幸运。”迪斯做了一个悲痛欲绝的表情，用力拍了拍加隆肩膀：“有你这句话，我必须考虑转行！整天忙得伸手不见五指，我必须转行！”加隆立刻断定这辈子他不准备转行了——这个人虽然和撒加混在一起，却不讨厌。但这副吊儿郎当的模样，让加隆深刻地怀疑有这位安全部长在，雅典娜公学院真的安全吗？  
同样是撒加身边的人，修罗和迪斯截然相反，他基本不说话，低调却有不可忽视的存在感，这种存在感能够压迫他人的神经，让看到他的人反复告诫自己远离他，如果一定要一起行动，就千万不要成为他的对头。这两个人的共同特点是：绝非善类。  
“生死擂？你要去？”一直在前面低头走路的艾俄洛斯停下脚问修罗。  
“有意思。赚钱。”修罗言简意赅。这两个人并排走在一起，加隆才明白对修罗没来由的熟悉感来自哪里，修罗和艾俄洛斯有点像，如果人的精神有内置结构，艾俄洛斯就是笔直得一个褶都没有的人，修罗给人的感觉也同样说一是一，说二是二，没有转圜余地。而且，他们骨子里好战，有了危险，别人在害怕，他们却忍不住兴奋。  
艾俄洛斯也是和加隆一起长大的人，看上去成熟稳重，做起事来雷厉风行。叼一根烟，把一金色手枪别在腰间，开着银色跑车扬长而去是他的招牌动作。加隆曾认为艾俄洛斯倒霉透顶，从出生那一刻开始就面临一连串的责任，他必须要做的事几百年也做不完，六岁的时候看着像十六，十六岁的时候看着像二十六，有一次加隆没压住好奇心，抓住艾俄洛斯问对方有没有觉得人生过早失去乐趣，艾俄洛斯说：“世界大着呢，有些乐趣你还没看到。”  
责任是艾俄洛斯生活的重心，他早早接替了父母的职务，为了让弟弟艾欧里亚有个自由的成长环境，干脆连弟弟那份也一并接手，加隆认为这种人有不可理喻的一面，难道他们就没有自己想做的事？艾俄洛斯小时候想做军人，后来眉毛都不皱一下放弃报考军校，那一次加隆又抓着他问：“你是受虐狂？难道你不愿意当军人？愿意去雅典财团带孩子？”艾俄洛斯叼着烟问：“有什么不对？”  
“你被一堆责任拖着走不累吗？”  
“不是它们拖我，是我指挥它们，你看不到吗？”艾俄洛斯说。  
加隆一直很佩服艾俄洛斯，就算所有人都说撒加很完美，加隆只觉得艾俄洛斯才称得上完美。不过加隆无法理解艾俄洛斯，也许根本不想理解，他可以跟艾俄洛斯学抽烟、学开车、学泡妞……但艾俄洛斯那种理所当然接受一切的态度，加隆根本无法忍受。而且，对艾俄洛斯，加隆始终认为他们不是一路人，和艾俄洛斯一起做事，他会缚手缚脚，浑身不自在，这也许就是他不想加入雅典学派的原因。  
“走了这么半天，你们有没有觉得这里的空气特别舒服？”亚尔迪说话的时候，加隆正在看一个烧烤摊，考虑要不要从事自己的老本行。在他面前一个电烤炉烤着一排排海贝肉，贝肉上涂着蜜汁与酱料，那些滴下来的汁料正淋在下面长槽的面团上，旁边一个人用一把木刀迅速地削着面团，削下几片，就有另一个人接住，左一扭，右一扭，淋了汁料的面片扭成一团，被放进另一个大锅里过油，已经炸好的金黄面团颜色看上去酥脆无比。  
“我们吃顿霸王餐怎么样？”迪斯指指悬挂在绳子上的大章鱼，以及烤炉上一盘一盘章鱼腿——这话正和加隆心意，看来雅典学派里还有一个同道中人。突然一声断喝：“别胡闹！”让迪斯讪讪地收回伸出的手，加隆眨了下眼睛，刚才还在感叹空气指数超标的雅典学派生活部长转眼变成城市执法人员，严肃刻板的脸配上高大的身材和褐色皮肤，像截石柱子一样立在那里，让人心生畏惧。  
在雅典学派里，有些人经常出风头，有些人出奇低调，这位生活部长就是后者。加隆和亚尔迪没什么接触，却有很深印象，这印象来自波士顿商学院学生会副会长苏兰特。苏兰特心高气傲，和雅典财团有关的人，他只夸过三个。一个是雅典财团的城户纱织，一个是同为音乐爱好者的奥路菲，还有一个就是雅典学派生活部长亚尔迪。苏兰特不止一次说起不要小看这个巴西人，他过去是身经百战的起义领袖，现在隐姓埋名做了普通高中生，加隆用嘲笑的语气问：“想隐姓埋名的人会加入雅典学派？”苏兰特没接他的话，此后照夸不误。  
走了一小段路，加隆发现亚尔迪是个很生活化的人，他第一个把皮鞋脱掉拎在手里，不时弯下身观察沙滩上残留的贝壳，拿起沙子煞有介事的研究，还会走到水里踏一踏水，露出惬意的表情，加隆又想到这位生活部长曾经发起过一个考察人类文明古迹的活动——这就是想加入雅典学派的人，他们内心都有妄自尊大的一面，总觉得自己与众不同，迫不及待地想做点什么。不难理解，人吃饱了就会找事做，饿着肚子只能想到吃饭。  
一阵浓香吸引了加隆的注意，他看到一口四个把手的巨型铁锅，把手上雕着奇怪龙头、虎头、鸟头、乌龟头和蛇头，红色招牌不大却醒目，上面写着两个中国字：“阿十”。锅里熬着鱼汤，旁边二十几张圆桌人满为患，老板面前一排又一排的彩色陶瓷碗，碗上的图案多为风景画，他在每个碗里均匀地洒入干贝肉、干鱼肉、鲜鱼肉、蔬菜丁，再拿起大瓢将粘稠的鱼汤舀进碗中，白气扑向饥肠辘辘的众人，他们吞了吞口水。旁边还有一条长龙，排队的人或看书看报，或闲聊打趣，或接电话打游戏，脸上没有任何急切的神色，似乎很习惯这种慢吞吞的节奏。亚尔迪对垂头丧气的同伴们说：“看前面，虽然我们喝不到鱼汤，前面有个饮水处，肯定免费！”  
提着脚走向那个聊胜于无的饮水处，饮水处是个四四方方的金属建筑，四面的柱子镶嵌等身大小的镜子，镜面一尘不染。镜子旁分别标有“冰水”、“温水”、“常温”、“热水”以及“免费”字样，柱子上面有“请取杯子”，下面则是“杯子回收清洗”。水龙头共有四排，后面有玻璃隔开的架子，放着咖啡、茶叶、柠檬片等等物品，标有价格。卡妙从口袋里拿出一个扁平的圆形物品，抽了两下变成一个小杯子，拧开水龙头准备接水，但这水龙头和卡妙同一属性，一毛不拔，一滴不漏。  
“抱歉，这里没有为异乡人提供水源的程序。请联系入境局，取得自由海洋暂住证。”柱子突然发出甜美的声音，卡妙皱了皱眉，问道：“你是高智能的？”  
“是的。这里也没有为异乡人提供杯子的程序。”  
“废话。”  
“……”  
“你好，尊敬的智能机器人，可以为我们提供一些帮助吗？我们长途跋涉来到这里，口渴得厉害。”穆走上前，彬彬有礼地与机器人攀谈。加隆的头皮剧烈发麻，这就是雅典学派的人才！这就是！  
“外部同学，你有没有觉得自己拿腔捏调做作得厉害？”米罗不客气地问。  
“入乡随俗，这里的人说话讲究措辞，你难道没听到那些商贩和客人的对话？全都使用敬语。”穆回答。果然那台智能饮水机说：“我喜欢有礼貌的人，但我只能按程序办事。还有，我有名字，我叫道格拉斯。”  
“那么，尊敬的道格拉斯小姐，您这样复杂的机器，应该不只管理饮水处，是不是还有问路功能？”加隆觉得全身的毛孔都被针挑了起来，这个叫穆的人不会是认真的吧？他真的在和一台机器交流？  
“我知道自由海洋的每一条路和它的公交路线，不但能问路，这个海边集市的卫生情况也由我来监督，空气污染指数也由我来统计，我还有船舶租借功能，九点以后开放泳衣贩卖功能，此外还有图书馆记录功能，告诉你城里能借到哪些书，还能告诉你哪家商店有最便宜的明信片——”  
看到穆和一台机器你一言我一语，聊得不亦乐乎，艾欧里亚和米罗、迪斯凑到一起议论：“咱们外部又升级了，能和机器人搞外交了。”“喂！伟大的外交部长！和那机器谈谈，来杯饮料！”游手好闲还说风凉话，这就是高贵的雅典学派作风，加隆正准备编排一些更犀利的评语，道格拉斯突然大叫：“你！你在做什么！住手！”  
看了一圈，加隆才明白道格拉斯为什么害怕，原来雅典学派学习部长阿布罗狄不知从哪儿拽出一堆粗细不同的电线，上面有各种型号插头，石柱下部露出一块类似电源插口之类的东西，卡妙手里攥着把螺丝刀问：“打开这里就行？你确定？”“没问题，接口是一样的。”阿布罗狄不由分说插上一根线连起一台电脑，十根手指飞快地敲显示屏，道格拉斯气愤地叫道：“不要修改我的程序！这是没有礼貌的行为！”刚才拧开的水龙头已经流出清水，其他人配合地拿起杯子，每个人喝了十几杯，才把杯子放在清洗处。  
瞧瞧这无耻的流氓行径吧！这就是高贵的雅典学派！加隆伸手取下干净的深蓝色树脂杯，冷眼看着阿布罗狄开始喝水，水的味道甘甜清冽，不错。这位雅典学派的学习部长花名在外，女朋友遍布雅典大大小小的高中，也是雅典大中小学校热议人物之一。  
加隆从小有个习惯，看到撒加和哪个女生站在一起，就上去冲那女孩叫“大嫂”，看到英俊点温和点的男生，也一样一口一个“大嫂”，再在旁边幸灾乐祸地欣赏撒加铁青的脸，为此撒加没少和他发生肢体冲突。这个阿布罗狄也被他叫过两次，此人大概和撒加有仇，经常打听撒加的黑历史，加隆从小就经常被女生以请吃饭的名义打听撒加的兴趣爱好，他选择性的知无不言言无不尽，顺便拿咨询费。不得不说，上了高中，他哥的隐私越来越值钱。  
阿布罗狄长得不错，连男人都会承认他漂亮得不让人反感，雅典学派的学习部长历来是学习标兵，阿布罗狄却整天游手好闲，既不搞研究也不弄课题。不过，撒加这种实用主义者不会让没用的人当手下，除了电脑厉害，这个阿布罗狄应该还有其他本事？而且，他是希腊富商美其司家的养子，和米罗是兄弟，在隐藏实力这件事上，步调也许出奇一致。  
“异乡人，你们的行为非常不高尚。”那边道格拉斯闷闷地说，艾欧里亚好奇地问：“咦，你还能说话？”  
“你做局部手术的时候会在嘴巴上打麻醉药吗？”  
“这样更好，老实说我怕你瘫痪，有些编码我见都没见过。”阿布罗狄已经把饮水机恢复原状，收起了一堆工具。道格拉斯说：“那是因为我是几十年前的老机器，如果碰到新机器，你没可能看到我的程式。还有，入境局的人马上就会来逮捕你。”  
“没事，我们已经喝足了。”几个人异口同声，加隆暗骂这伙人是名副其实的无耻之徒，他没好气地问：“公厕在哪里？”一连喝了这么多杯水，他内急。  
“前边左转。”  
“谢了！”加隆刚要去方便，就见一个飞碟风驰电掣地向他们奔来，仔细一看不是飞碟，是一辆离地面足有几公尺，悬浮在空气中的汽车。汽车由深蓝和纯白色块组成，一个类似锚与天平的标志，大概是某种象征，再仔细看，车底是平的，没有车轮。  
“那是什么？科幻小说里的地效车？”迪斯敲敲饮水机。  
“入境局的车，悬磁的。”  
“多少钱一辆？”米罗问。  
“普通的十万左右。高档的有几百万。二手车最低八千。”  
“我觉得我们到了一个科幻兼童话世界，也许连这镜子都是魔镜。镜子啊镜子，请你告诉我，谁是世界上最漂亮的人？”  
“圣女欧蕾，毋庸置疑。”  
“生死擂在哪里报名？”修罗问。  
“进城，大竞技场。”  
“有当铺吗？”卡妙问。  
“有，不过异乡人的物品不能典当。”  
这些人几乎同时开始发问，机器人有多个声道，多条思维线，可以同时回答，加隆玩心大起，立刻加入提问大军问哪里有免费餐馆，道格拉斯忍无可忍地叫道：“够了！我只能在同一时间回答十个问题！”  
转眼蓝色的公务车已经停在眼前，车体落在地面，车门自动打开，驾驶座上的警官走了下来，制服干净笔挺，连裤线都像是刚刚熨烫出来的，皮鞋亮得照见人影，就连制服上的扣子都是精美的金属镂空结构，嗯，这地方真有钱。  
“异乡人，你们好。”警官是个二十来岁的年轻人，身形挺拔，容貌俊雅，举手投足能看出受过相当好的教育。他向众人脱帽行礼，又将有警徽的帽子端正地戴在头上，这才开始对阿布罗狄说话。  
“我是入境局的警员戴维•李斯特，您违反了自由海洋公约第3条：禁止盗窃财物，希望您配合我去一次入境局。”  
阿布罗狄露出一个愿意配合的微笑，一旁的雅典学派副会长沙加却接过话头说：“盗窃？饮水机上标有免费字样，杯子注明自由取用，我们没有动用任何收费物品，何来盗窃？”  
“抱歉，”李斯特警官没想到会遇到反驳，连忙更正说：“我想，这种情况用‘破坏公物’更加恰当。”  
“破坏？”沙加拧开水龙头，阿布罗狄已经把水龙头恢复成“歧视异乡人”状态，一滴水都没流出，“显然，它没有任何损坏，也没有耽误他人使用，更没有被我们植入其他程序。”  
“至少，你们用不恰当的方式擅自使用了这里的公共财物。”李斯特警官争辩。  
“没有任何字眼标明禁止我们使用，也没有任何人提醒我们不准使用。”  
“我提醒了！”饮水机道格拉斯小姐忍不住插嘴。  
“就算一个智能机器人的言论可以当做证词，也请记住你说的是‘没有为异乡人提供饮用水的程序’，而不是‘禁止异乡人饮用这里的水’。道格拉斯小姐，你能否认吗？”  
“我认为这是一种委婉的提醒。”  
“使用不明确的语言，是你的设计者的失误，责任并不在我们身上。”  
“异乡人，请不要强词夺理。我举个例子，就算挂了“免费享用”的牌子，难道你可以随意进入陌生人家里，不经主人允许随意占用主人财物吗？不论如何，这都是没礼貌的行为。”李斯特警官说。  
“礼貌与否与触犯法律无关。我们的行为或许有失礼之处，但你对我们的不当控告纯属诽谤。”沙加凌厉的双眼盯住李斯特警官，加隆眨了眨眼睛，看来这个一直跟在众人身后边走边打游戏的沙加同学还真不好惹。说起来，加隆曾亲眼看到过这位雅典学派的副会长一对多与人斗殴，这家伙打起架来的凶狠程度与外表严重不成正比，不论是动手还是动嘴，他都是个实力派。  
不过，好像有什么地方不太对劲。  
“非人类在这种时候真是赏心悦目啊。”迪斯和米罗勾肩搭背地边看热闹边感叹，看到李斯特警官的脸色越来越严肃，迪斯连忙解释：“这个非人类说的是他，不是你，我们都很同情你。”一边对沙加说：“副会长，求你了，闭嘴吧，你听没听过强龙难压地头蛇？”  
对！就是这里不对劲！  
可惜沙加压根不理会迪斯，继续发挥他的口才：“入乡随俗，我们当然要遵守贵地的法规，但是，我们的‘不恰当’行为不构成‘盗窃’和‘破坏公物’。还有，不知贵地的法律是否存在蔑视生命现象，初来贵地的异乡人饥渴难耐，在没有侵害他人权益、损害贵地财物的方法取用了这里的饮用水。不知有没有针对困境的法律做为我们为‘不恰当’行为辩护的凭依，如果有，我很愿意讨教；如果没有，你可以直接拘捕在场的所有人，不必在我们面前打出法律的幌子。”  
“我们的仪器能够检查出你们的生存是否达到困境标准。”李斯特警官一时没抓住重点。  
“原来蔑视异乡人的生命是你们自由海洋的立场。但是，困境在某些时候掺杂了心理因素，你们的仪器如何检测被告的心理状态，得出切合实际的判断？”  
“我们不会蔑视异乡人的生命！但异乡人在没有暂住证之前不能使用自由海洋的物品，至于异乡人能否得到自由海洋的接纳，需要入境局仲裁官做出判断。”李斯特警官竟然还能彬彬有礼，但眼神有了点恼怒的意思。  
“在判断之前，你们的行为是否已经构成蓄意谋杀？”沙加回敬。  
“你不了解自由海洋，请不要随意诬蔑！”李斯特的声音越来越大。  
“我不了解自由海洋，但我相信任何地方的法律都以公正为基础。”  
“我们的公正不用在异乡人身上！”李斯特警官涨红了脸，冲口而出。  
加隆以为沙加立刻会反唇相讥，没想到沙加若有所思地看了李斯特警官一眼，他显然为刚才的话后悔，压低了帽子盖住自己的眼睛，“抱歉，我不该说这种话，自由海洋对异乡人有一整套保护机制，不存在蔑视现象，对于我刚才的失言，你们可以起诉。”  
“我们不会起诉，不过，原罪不是债务。”沙加不卑不亢地回答。  
加隆有一种奇怪的感觉，沙加已经知道他们在什么地方，甚至知道了这个地方的来龙去脉，这些事他一下子就能懂，而别人还要观察思考很长一段时间。  
可是，这位副会长同学似乎在和异国警官争论法律问题，他到底有没有搞清楚当下的状况？这就是成绩太好以致忘了地球怎么转吧？这种时候其他人在做什么？比如雅典财团大管家艾俄罗斯同志——艾俄洛斯不知在饮水机的另一面和道格拉斯聊天，逗得这位小姐格格直笑，艾欧里亚在旁边一张苦瓜脸，被他哥数落。其他人似乎早见惯这种场面，嘻嘻哈哈地围观，或者干脆装作没看见。撒加站在另一边与饮水机低声说话，这群人以为自己在豪华七日游吗？  
警官和沙加的对话陷入僵局，穆只好上前打断：“抱歉，我想我们有必要跟随您去一下入境局，解释一下我们为什么在这里，以及我们为什么会有不恰当的饮水行为。”  
“这里离入境局有一段距离，我的车子只能再坐两个人，请问，哪位方便和我一起走？”  
“我，还有他。”穆指了指自己和阿布罗狄，补充介绍说：“我叫穆，这位是阿布罗狄。”  
“你们好。”  
“还是外部管用啊！”迪斯和米罗感叹。  
“息事宁人是他的强项，怎么会不管用。”沙加微笑。  
“麻烦您用人类的思维思考一下我们现在的处境，再继续您的咄咄逼人。”穆温和的眼神变得锐利，“还是说，上次的教训这么快就忘了？”  
沙加冷笑一声，毫不示弱地回应：“一是一，二是二，我不认为我现在的做法给这个团体带来什么损害，如果连自己的权利都不能维护，在一个陌生的地方如何获得尊重？”  
“对外交涉是我的职责，我认为这件事我会处理得更恰当，副会长不必越权。”  
“这里不是学校，在会长没有任何指示的情况下，穆部长不要干扰上司。”  
不管他们俩有什么深仇大恨，这种打官腔的态度都让加隆反感，他们雅典学派少装模作样几次，一年至少能节约十二个月时间。亚尔迪打圆场说：“不管怎么说，我们要了解这里的情况，而不是讨论这里的法律，沙加，咱们走了这么久，让穆去详细问一下，才能决定下一步。”沙加不再说话，靠在饮水机上打起了游戏。道格拉斯小姐说：“你这个游戏机真落后，在自由海洋，这样的游戏早被淘汰，我推荐你去四叶草电玩城，那里有最新款游戏机。”  
“会长，我们走了。”穆跟在阿布罗狄后面上了警车，不忘回头说：“我刚才试了一下，所有通讯器材都没有信号，墙那边有个雕塑，我们各自行动，在雕塑下面会合？”  
“那座雕像有留言设备。”道格拉斯小姐热情地说。  
“异乡人可以使用吗？”  
“如果程序还没有改的话。”  
“谢谢。”见撒加颔首，穆关上车门，几秒后，车子无声无息地消失在沙滩尽头。迪斯问米罗：“他们还能回来吗？”米罗回了个幽默的表情，“你要相信外部的实力，即使在外星，他也会带着他的招牌微笑平安归来，也许还抓两只外星动物当战利品。会长，我觉得我们走错路了。”  
一直任由手下们闹腾的撒加正专注地与饮水机进行友好交流，他露出一个询问的眼神。  
“我的直觉。”米罗摊了摊双手：“肯定出了什么问题，我们才会走到这里。”  
“你是说，我们应该直接去艾俄洛斯说的黄道大厅？”  
“就算不是那个黄道大厅，也应该是那座空城。”  
加隆很想问问米罗说的是一座什么样的空城，是不是当初他去的那一个，不过，他实在不想在这种情况下和雅典学派的人进行任何交流，比起米罗的直觉，他更注意的是路边越来越多的摊子：有砖头形状的面包被铡刀切片，夹入肉冻与蔬菜，招牌上写着“土汉堡”；有人在一个小瓮里塞入鲜鱼和满满的海盐，封口扔进炉火里烤；有人制作软硬两种面包圈，在上面刷着巧克力酱；有一个放满彩色蛋糕的DIY餐车；玻璃橱子里肥美金黄的烤鸡和烧鹅；五颜六色的鲜榨果汁……沿着线条柔和的海岸线，这个飘香的集市一眼望不到边，人种不同的客人源源不断，有越来越多的趋势，渔民装扮的人早就看不见，更多的人拎着一个简便的手提旅行袋或背着包，饥肠辘辘地光顾小吃摊子。在他们的谈话中，“生死擂”出现的频率越来越高。  
“不知道狄蒂丝他们在做什么。”这个念头突然冒出来，和饥饿感一样强烈。加隆没想到自己会想到波士顿商学院的那些手下，这也难怪，做为旅伴，他们要比雅典学派可爱不知多少倍。瞧瞧走在他身边的这些人：高分低能的雅典学派副会长；神经像钢筋的雅典学派生活部长；没心没肺的雅典学派文艺部长——  
“一个人倘若毫无来由的看另一个人不顺眼，说明另一个人有他得不到的东西。”  
这么装模作样的话是谁说的！  
“还是说你以为别人看你顺眼？奉劝一句，不要在别人身上找优越感。”  
撒加的声音！  
加隆愤愤地转过头，果然，撒加就站在他身后，不知观察了他多久。这就是撒加，总能把他心里每个念头看得清清楚楚，然后一针戳破，像戳气球那么简单，让他连形状都不剩。  
出于习惯，加隆想讽刺撒加几句，但根据以往经验，撒加立刻会用无法辩驳的话，证明他的讽刺完全出于偏见。就像现在，他可以讽刺撒加没有领导者的约束力，手下们各行其是，一团散沙。不，现在的撒加不会再反驳他，只会用审视的眼神一直盯着他，盯到他开始重新思考自己说的话，察觉出不对劲的地方。是的，直到他承认让所有部下对自己言听计从未必是件好事——就像他那样，总是希望手下的人按照他的吩咐做事，达到这个目的后又觉得缺了点什么。撒加即使不在，也能让手下们按照自己的构想取得成果，他呢？  
但是，他已经不想再按照撒加的轨迹向前走了。他想起小时候，撒加从认字就开始啃各种各样的大部头；每当父母和其他学者谈话或视频电话，他一定站在旁边听个一字不漏，还要抓住父母把他们谈论的学术问题问得清清楚楚；父母要去参加会议、讲课、外出做课题，他都要跟去，向所有认识的人讨教各种问题；再大一点，他在网上以大人的身份结交各行各业的精英，在生活中有目的地参加各种社团和活动，不到十岁，撒加就给自己的一生定下了轨迹和基调。撒加没想到的是，随着求知欲和能力的逐年增加，他的野心越来越大，像一颗种子已经长成大树，再也不能满足于最初那块土壤。  
加隆了解撒加，就像一个人清楚地观察自己的掌纹，熟稔每一条纹路的粗细深浅，因为他们朝夕相处，更因为撒加从小开始，就逼迫他学同样的东西、做同样的事。撒加买的所有东西都是两份，自己用一份，扔给他一份，他不喜欢那些厚厚的字典和教材，不喜欢那些实验器材，不喜欢那些模拟学习软件，也许他不喜欢的只是他必须跟上撒加的步调，他总有一种错觉，一旦他停下，就会被撒加远远甩在后面。但是，模仿者比不上原创者，一直跟着撒加，他就像撒加的影子，永远不能被别人看到。而一旦他想要做点与撒加不同的事，却发现还是撒加的选择更准确，更有效，他不得不回到撒加的路上来，因为他也有同样的野心。  
不知从什么时候开始，他通过否定撒加来否定自己，以此摆脱撒加的影响。也不知从什么时候开始，他们的交流不是语言，而是冷笑。年纪越大，他越不想和撒加出现在同一场合，他知道必须有另一种身份与自己的孪生哥哥抗衡，向别人证明他并非一个附加品，所以，他不能忍受在他走向自己道路的时候，撒加又把他拉回自己的轨道上。  
加不加入雅典学派并不重要，重要的是他的选择，这一点，撒加似乎从来没想过。当雅典学派的人都忙着观察陌生的环境，根据零星细节拼凑这个海底世界时，加隆满脑子全是对撒加的不满，直到走过集市尽头一个叫“香辣三碗虾”的小摊子，三个小杯子分别放有海米肉、大虾仁、龙虾肉，放入锅里与红辣椒或咖喱爆炒，然后放入一个超大的纸碗，辣椒和咖喱大概都是超辣级别，吃的人满头大汗，不住伸舌头喝水大叫过瘾。  
这个时候怎么能不吃霸王餐！撒加这个混蛋！  
“这到底是什么地方？”  
“喂喂，问多少次了！”艾欧里亚不耐烦地嚷，当他看见那个说话的人，口气变得微妙而木讷，“沙加，刚才那句话是你问的？”  
“你们看，那个雕像。”沙加微仰着头，盯着远处已经显出形状的高大石像。  
“雕像？”  
“那雕像，是维齐纳法官。”  
“什么？！”众人同时盯住那座雕像，艾欧里亚走得快，率先拐过一片凸出的礁石，不一会儿，传来他的声音：“没错！是维齐纳法官！而且这里写着——自由海洋立宪者：维齐纳法官！”

*********************************

“未轻视所有人，不仰望任何人。”这句话是23世纪著名法官，被誉为司法界楷模的海因莱茨•拉•维齐纳的名言。七岁时，沙加在游戏中被人问起座右铭，他说了这句话，同班的穆说的则是东方学院的校训：“德水泽山，普智兼仁。”据说如果一个孩子早熟且心志坚定，幼时座右铭就能在很大程度上左右这个孩子的一生。了解沙加的人都能体会这句话对他的影响。  
海因莱茨•拉•维齐纳法官以雷厉风行的作风、刚直不阿的性格闻名于世，他嫉恶如仇，一生树敌无数，亲友因不能忍受他的严苛选择远离，他的敌人一面致力于四处诋毁他，一面又在私下场合承认这是一个不能收买，不懂妥协，无法战胜的人。他像手持利剑与天平的神祇，让“正义”不再是一个抽象的概念。  
沙加在很多场合见过维齐纳法官的雕像，例如在某些国家的广场，某些审判庭的门廊，某些法学院的院办大楼……但在陌生的海底城市，看到那张熟悉而刻板威严的面孔，他无法掩饰自己的震惊。沙加重新观察这个岛屿，雕像位于岛屿的尖角，背后是两堵被城门连接的足有十米高的长墙，此外没有任何辅助性雕塑，也就是说，这座雕像是这座岛的象征。  
转过一片礁石，视野突然变得开阔，景致生动而有层次：海浪拍打着倾斜的青灰色长堤，长堤上是花团锦簇的大广场，无数鲜花簇拥在巨大石像的脚下，石像身后是更为高大的城墙，仔细看，那并不是围起来的城墙，它绵延而笔直，看上去像一座厚重的纪念碑。  
沿着堤坝的阶梯走上草坪，发现这里不见人影，连空气都是肃穆而安静的，石像的全貌展现在众人眼前，这是一座很普通的石像，不论是底座还是等身雕塑，都没有刻意追求奇巧的艺术效果，雕刻手法简单，碑座上凸出的“自由海洋立宪者”几个大字在老远就能看到，相比周围精美的花园装饰，那些雪白的栅栏，栅栏上悬挂的花环与各种造型的木质鸟窝，还有草坪上大小原石与各色贝壳铺成的小径，这个雕像像是被什么人草草建起，后人即使认为它与环境不协调，却不忍心拆掉。  
没有人说话，这座雕像沉默而庄严，连步伐都不由自主地变得沉重，走向那座雕像，就像被那位严肃的法官审视一番，从小到大每一桩经历都被他记录在案，善恶是非，一笔不漏。艾欧里亚走得最快，已经到了城门前，他转过身对众人喊道：“这个城门只是个装饰！而且，墙上有字！”  
横亘的城墙远看像是石质，近看才发现是一种特殊的金属，只在边框上镶了粗重的礁石作为装饰，墙面上一排排，一行行刻着细小工整的字迹，那是一个又一个的人名，从姓氏来看，这些名字的主人来自各个大洲。这座刻满名字的墙足有十米高，中间一座供人通过的石门，石门上有个威严的兽头，轮廓很像神话中的龙或海怪。  
“这上面到底刻了多少个名字？”艾欧里亚咂舌，他发挥自己优秀的数学头脑，目测这面墙的长宽，试图估算名字的数量。  
“三千万。”沙加像是在自言自语。  
“没错！三千万！”艾欧里亚计算完毕。  
“上次世界大战，载着三千万克隆人的三艘自由船在海上爆炸，难道他们没有死，来到了海底？”米罗说。  
“自由船沉没的那片海洋迄今还是重污染区，而且当时使用的是能够销毁DNA的燃烧弹，谁也没有看见过那三艘船的碎片和克隆人的尸体，有这个可能。”艾欧里亚补充。  
“从长相，到气质，这里的人看上去整体质量不错，有可能是集结优良基因的克隆人。”米罗补充。  
“这个假设如果成立，前提条件是克隆人手中有比当时社会更发达的科技条件，这显然与事实不符。”艾俄洛斯是一贯的理性派。  
“也许还有第三方势力，他们拥有更加神秘的科技。”沙加说：“也有这种可能，这块海底大陆早就存在，早就有居民。”  
“当你们研究科幻小说的时候，”迪斯打断，“有人已经填饱了肚子。”  
“谁这么没有同伴爱！”艾欧里亚和米罗同时翻白眼，只见雕像底座下面坐了一个八九岁的小女孩，小女孩穿着连帽风衣和短裤，一双靴子，身旁有个带轮子的方形粗制竹筐。女孩清秀的脸，短短的亚麻色头发，看上去像个活泼的小男孩，她膝盖上放着一个贝壳型的饭盒，闻到饭香的加隆早就做到小女孩旁边，手里拿一个餐叉，和那女孩你一口我一口吃得正欢，这种特制的贝壳有五个大小格子，分别装了米饭和几片黑麦面包、几根造型可爱的迷你烤肠、黑椒牛肉条、青菜沙拉、几个草莓和半截香蕉。  
“他们认识吗？”这是很多人的疑问。  
“你们好，我叫里米格•唐，我第一次看到异乡人！”女孩边吃边说，声音清脆悦耳，比起海边集市那些人的矜持冷淡，这个叫里米格的小女孩让人倍感亲切，可惜，她的饭盒已经见了底。  
“你好，我叫撒加•科洛科特罗尼斯。”醒来后一直沉默的撒加第一次主动说话，小女孩里米格的头在撒加和加隆之间左右摇摆，撒加微笑着说：“这是我的双胞胎弟弟，加隆•科洛科特罗尼斯。我们来自雅典，你听说过雅典吗？”  
“我听爷爷说过，是地上的一座古城，靠着海，由拿着橄榄枝的智慧女神守卫，对吗？”  
“没错。”撒加点头，逐一为里米格介绍其他人的名字，每介绍一个，里米格就行一个礼，介绍到一半迪斯忍不住说：“小妞，别行礼了，你累不累？”“不行，自由海洋公民在任何时候都要重视礼节。”直到他行完十个鞠躬礼，撒加才问：“能不能告诉我们，这是什么地方？”  
“这里是维齐纳岛，自由海洋唯一一个允许人类居住的岛屿。”  
“这里的人对‘异乡人’很排斥，为什么你愿意和我们说话？”沙加问。  
“异乡人也不一定是坏人。何况，说了也没什么，来到这里的异乡人要么在这里定居，要么被消除在这里的记忆，送回地上。”小女孩回答：“而且，我没有上过学，是流浪者，爷爷教我一定要对陌生人友好，谁没有需要帮助的时候呢？你们有什么问题尽管问我吧！”  
这个天真热情的小女孩立刻赢得了多数人的好感，米罗和艾欧里亚速度最快，同时提问：“这里到底是什么地方？”  
“这里是海底大陆，自由海洋公国，一百年前，自由海洋的公民在这个小岛登陆，他们的名字就刻在那道墙上。”手指指向前方的高墙。  
“那么你们是……”  
“我们是这个自由海洋的公民。”小女孩打断艾欧里亚，“我们的祖辈发誓抛弃过去、抛弃宗教、抛弃种族、抛弃仇恨、抛弃与地上世界的一切联系，重新融合为新的国家，才得到这片大陆的接纳，在我们的教科书上只有这一百年的历史，祖辈也从来不会告诉后代他们在地上发生过什么。”  
“显然，你知道。”沙加盯着小女孩的眼睛，肯定地说。  
“我的爷爷从来不隐瞒我任何事，不过，大多数在海底出生的人不知道在地面上发生过什么，他们对异乡人的排斥感是与生俱来的。”  
“那位李斯特警官也知道吧。”米罗嘀咕，其他人点头，艾欧里亚又问：“这里的光是从哪里来的？气温呢？”  
“气温由每个城市的恒温系统调节，光嘛……”小女孩卖着关子：“第一批居民登陆的时候，天上没有光，只能依靠照明设施，政府面向所有公民征集光源的解决方案，你们知道吗，自由海洋公民最喜欢做的事就是设计，各种各样的设计，当时人们想出无数种方案。”  
“最后中标的是什么？”  
“萤草。”  
“萤草？”  
“对，一年后，一个十七岁的少年发现了这种植物，它是一种会发光的海草，只有十二个小时的寿命。经过周密的计算和繁殖，大量萤草放在上海层底部，这些萤草早上开始生长、发光，中午时候光芒最强，然后慢慢变暗，最后熄灭。第二天，新的萤草又开始生长，人们只要注意控制繁殖的数量，自由海洋就有了白天和夜晚！”  
“物美价廉。”这是卡妙的评价。  
“这么环保的方法，想到这个方案的人太聪明了。”亚尔迪的着眼点和卡妙完全不同。  
“嘿嘿，那就是我的爷爷，他登陆的时候只有十六岁，是不是和你们差不多大？他的方案比小型核子太阳之类的东西好多了！”小女孩骄傲地挺起胸，撒加不禁微笑：“没错，我们都是十六岁。”  
“可是，这个海底大陆到底在什么地方，我们在地面，你们在海里，海下面还有大陆……”艾欧里亚越想越混乱。  
“哎呀，这个问题……”小女孩挠挠头，从她身边的大竹筐里掏啊掏，几只猫狗从筐里探出头，跳到地面伸伸懒腰，亚尔迪将他们抱起来抚摸，女孩翻出一块巴掌大小的相机，从相机里抽出一块感应板和一只笔，在上面画了一个圈。  
“假设这是一个鸡蛋。”她说。  
“鸡蛋？”  
“对，地球也是有生命的，它就像这个鸡蛋，一层又一层，有不同的液体，但每一层中间都有膜，不必担心外层的东西渗入内层，你们明白了吗？”  
“好像不太明白……”  
“是不是这样，”艾欧里亚指着小女孩画的圆环套圆环问：“你的意思是，地球是个成长中的婴儿，你们生活在它的胚胎上，我们生活在它的羊水表层？”  
“你太聪明了！就是这样！你解释的太形象了！”里米格拿出一块橡皮擦掉她的圆环们，“高深的道理我也不太懂，不过所有生物都是一层又一层的，地球也不例外。”  
“原来常识都是不可靠的东西。”艾欧里亚锁着眉，抱着胸，对陆地世界的认识水平表示由衷的担忧。  
“我们的解释也未必对，”里米格说：“也许在我们下面，还有另一个大陆呢。”  
“那么，你们靠什么来避免被地面的人发现？”撒加问。  
“干扰电波，我们的科技水平比地面高，能够保证不被发现。”  
“为什么你们的科技会比地面高这么多？”  
小女孩费解地摇着头，显然她也不清楚。  
“大竞技场在哪儿？生死擂需要多少报名费？”修罗插嘴，显然，他早就想问了，话音刚落就被迪斯捂住嘴，“先别理他，跟你打听个地方，我们正在找一个奇怪的金字塔。”  
“金字塔？”  
艾俄洛斯详细描述了他看到过的奇形怪状的金字塔，里米格挠着头思考，“金字塔的话，三个大陆应该都有，你说的图案是八卦图案，难道是在穆大陆？”  
“什么大陆？”沙加追问。  
“穆大陆。”  
“穆？”众人面面相觑。  
“地球上消失的大陆？在海里？”沙加理了理思路，“还有两个大陆叫什么？”  
“三块大陆，亚特兰蒂斯大陆，雷姆利亚大陆还有穆大陆。”里米格手里的照相机又变成了一本电子书，她用手指迅速翻阅，“我好像知道你们说的是哪里了，没有人居住的地方，应该是新城，是不是这个样子的？”  
艾俄洛斯看那些电子书里的照片，加隆也忍不住探过头，两个人同时说：“没错，是这里！”加隆刚说完就开始后悔，其他人的眼睛聚光灯一样定在他身上。  
“加隆。”撒加说。  
“干嘛？”  
“你见过？”  
“没有！”刚说完，脑袋旁多了把枪，艾俄洛斯不耐烦地说：“再说一遍？”  
说来也怪，这件事要是由撒加来做，就算被击毙加隆也懒得说，换了艾俄洛斯，他早就习惯了艾俄洛斯动不动拿枪指人这一套，反倒一点也不生气。等等，枪拔出来了，烟呢？  
“没烟，快说。”不耐烦的神色越来越重，这不耐烦显然不是因为加隆，而是因为没烟。  
“有一次遇到海底飓风，被卷到这么个城市。”  
“然后呢？”  
“又遇到海底飓风，被卷回海上。”  
“完了？”  
“完了。”  
“废物！”枪立刻收了回去，似乎接触加隆玷污了那把枪。  
“在雅典财团看孩子的才是废物！”  
“别吵了！”艾欧里亚继续抓着里米格当活体教科书：“这照片上的地方在哪儿？”  
“在亚特兰蒂斯，这座城是新城，还没有名字，这座金字塔被评为自由海洋史上最烂建筑！你们看，《设计》杂志上是这么说的！”看来这照相机还能上网。  
“怎么去？”  
“想从这里去亚特兰蒂斯，要坐海洋轻轨转高速地铁。如果你们想慢慢玩，可以租一辆车。”里米格如数家珍地说：“你们十个人的车费大约可以控制在10朗之内。”  
“朗？这里的货币吗？”卡妙问。  
“对啊，自由海洋的货币是统一的，皮卡是硬币，索洛和朗是纸币，10皮卡是1索洛，索洛有三种：1索洛，5索洛，10索洛，100索洛是1朗，朗也有三种：1朗，10朗，还有不太常见的100朗。更大数额需要电子钞票和信用卡。”  
“生死擂怎么报名？”挣开迪斯的手，修罗不屈不挠地重复这个问题。  
“生死擂？你们要去参加生死擂？”  
“别理他，说说这里怎样赚钱。”  
“哎呀，这个有点麻烦。”里米格可爱的脸抽巴起来，努力思考，“异乡人没有打工资格，如果你们要行乞，就要在入境局取得自由海洋暂住证，然后在城市接待处拿到行乞证，不如我先带你们去入境局吧！”  
“行乞？”  
“对啊，这里的人虽然排斥异乡人，但不会不帮助陷入困难的人，你们有十个人，要到10朗应该没问题！”里米格没发现撒加等人已经僵化，加隆发出一阵惊天动地的狂笑，他指着撒加幸灾乐祸地笑话：“你们雅典学派太厉害了！无人能及！建校的时候初代首席要饭！五十年首席继续要饭！一百年首席还在要饭！从地面要到海底，要饭一百年，辉煌一世纪！”撒加面不改色地说：“加隆，我正式任命你为雅典学派要饭、生存部长，解决我们的吃饭问题。”“滚！谁是你们雅典学派的！”  
“穆大陆上有没有比较特别的部落？”不理会撒加兄弟的争吵，沙加问里米格。  
“比较特别？”这些人东一句西一句，问题跨度过大，里米格的思路有点跟不上，半晌才说：“比较特别是什么意思？是说超能力者吗？”  
“对，就是这个意思。”  
“穆大陆是有超能力者，我刚才不是说过，被送回地面的异乡人会被消除记忆？那就要用到超能力者的催眠术，他们很厉害的，能够从一个地方移动到另一个地方，还能让物体悬浮在空中，还能……”  
“原来……”艾欧里亚恍然大悟地点点头。  
“穆……”米罗理解地点点头。  
“难怪能和类人猿和平共处长达十年……”迪斯叹息地点点头。  
“史前神秘生物，一定是这样。”这是三个人共同的结论。  
“说那个生死擂！”坚强的修罗还在重复他的问题。  
“生死擂你们最好不要参加……”  
“别理他，帮我们想想怎样赚钱！”  
“哎呀，这个……”里米格努力思索，憋了半天才说：“不如我们去创意集市逛逛吧！”  
“创意集市？”  
“对啊！”里米格在她的板子上画了一个三角，紧挨着长边画了一个方块，“维齐纳岛被称为‘自由海洋之盾’……”  
“忘了问，”沙加打断，“为什么这个岛叫维齐纳岛？”  
“为了纪念维齐纳大法官。”里米格双眼发亮，握着拳头说：“维齐纳法官是自由海洋的立法者，他制订了完备的法典，而且他的为人一直被自由海洋的公民尊重，是司法界的楷模！”  
“这应该不是一个人吧？”  
“啊？”  
“在我们地上世界，也有一个维齐纳法官，同样是司法界楷模。”  
“肯定不是一个人，自由海洋公民禁止擅自去地上世界，否则死罪，这是维齐纳法官亲自定的。当时自由海洋一片混乱，很多团体不能融合，还有人成立复仇者组织，想要回到地面，是维齐纳法官整顿了整个自由海洋的秩序。”  
“同样基因的人，在不同的世界做着同样的事。”卡妙似乎在感慨，他立刻成了焦点，迪斯阴阳怪气地说：“我们没听错吧？财部为金钱以外的事感慨？”  
“发烧了吧，我摸摸。”米罗伸出手。  
“哎呀，要是没有其他问题，我接着说吧？”看几个人打成一团，完全没有停下来的意思，里米格只好打断。  
“接着说吧，”撒加指着三角和方块问：“自由海洋之盾，是因为这座岛是盾牌形状吗？”  
“对！”里米格开心地说：“我们现在的位置在盾尖，这条边是小吃一条街，这条边是创意集市，这个三角形里是森林公园，另外有自由海洋最大的宠物集市，后面那个方块里就是维齐纳城，维齐纳岛还有几个著名的学校，所以这里虽然不如三个大陆那样发达，但每天都有很多观光客，这里的人都很富有，你们要是乞讨，也许一天时间——”  
加隆继续他惊天动地的大笑，撒加说：“我们刚才从小吃街一路走过来，创意集市是什么？”  
“这是维齐纳岛的特产，我刚才不是说过，自由海洋的公民热爱设计！维齐纳岛每个月都有几天时间举办创意节，每个月一个主题，人们在那里展示自己的作品，所有人都可以在那里摆摊，不管是艺术家还是小孩子，没有任何歧视。《设计》杂志经常在创意集市发掘艺术家，被他们发掘你就会出名！”  
“好吧，快带我们去那个创意集市看看，不瞒你说，我们中间有雕刻家、服装设计师、面具师、音乐家……”迪斯等人簇拥着里米格向另一边的集市走去，里米格不忘从竹筐里拽出一根绳子，拉着里面的小猫小狗，亚尔迪说：“那只褐色的猫眼睛似乎有点问题，不知道你们这里用什么样的眼药水？”  
“哎呀！你是宠物医生？真没想到！我也正在为它的眼药水发愁，等一下我和你们一块乞讨，一定要弄到买眼药水的钱！”  
在加隆惊天动地的大笑中，众人重新观察里米格，她全身上下干干净净，衣服看上去虽然旧，但没有落魄感，撒加想要问什么，话到嘴边又转了话题：“对了，里米格，我们还有两个同伴，想给他们带个话，听说这座雕像有留言功能？”  
“是的！”里米格扔下绳子，蹦蹦跳跳地走向雕像，敲了敲那个底座，大声说：“你好，我是里米格•唐，请问有没有我的留言？”  
“你好，里米格•唐，很抱歉，这里没有您的留言。”  
“那我的留言有人查看吗？”  
“抱歉，您的135条留言没有人查看。”  
里米格开朗的脸上掠过忧郁的阴云，随即恢复成灿烂的笑脸：“谢谢你？”  
“你给谁留言？男朋友？”加隆吃了里米格的半盒饭，对这个小姑娘印象良好，此时敲了敲她的头。  
“我没有男朋友！”里米格巧妙地转移话题：“在这里直接可以留言！”撒加按照里米格教导的方法给穆和阿布罗狄留了话，里米格担心的问：“他们不知道使用方法怎么办？”  
“不会。”撒加很肯定。  
“你不用担心那两个小白脸，他们肯定能找对方法，”迪斯扯着里米格的帽子，示意她带路，“他们俩一个能搞定宇宙间所有雌性生物，一个能吸引地球上一切非人类，对吧，副会长？”  
“不知道。”沙加回答，又从裤袋里拿出游戏机，边走边打。  
“哎呀，九点了！”里米格读着板子上的时间，兴高采烈的说：“走吧！我们一定要乞讨到足够的钱！”  
在加隆惊天动地的笑声中，其他人沉默地跟随里米格，拐过另一片礁石区。

***************************************

维齐纳创意集市。  
始建于2243年，由亚特兰蒂斯城设计师史提夫•约翰首倡。  
集市地点曾引起极大争议，在公民投票中，维齐纳岛以微弱优势获胜。  
创意集市以“诗意的海洋新生活”为宗旨，参与者为所有自由海洋公民。  
一年12次，由自由海洋艺术协会征集确定每月主题，为期1~3天不等。  
参与者充分发挥想象力与创造力，接受交换、交易与拍卖，开辟艺术品市场。  
创意集市由维齐纳入境局监管，参与者需提前在入境局网站登记个人信息和展品信息，大型现场制作需事先申请特定场地。  
集市禁止物品：热武器、野生动物、稀缺矿石……  
历届集市主题：  
…………  
…………  
“很清楚。”卡妙手里拿着里米格的照相机，里米格手中拿着卡妙的百科辞典，不论是功能还是操作界面，在里米格看来都像古董。  
在走向集市的过程中，艾欧里亚申请离队，原因是他看到一片平坦的空地，空地上有两队高中生在踢球，他立刻表示要了解异大陆足球文化。  
“先不说你有没有力气，他们会让你踢吗？”  
“运动是没有国界的！”艾欧里亚说完就跑过去，那些高中生看到他似乎很为难，几句话之后竟然同意他上场，众人只好扔下他往前走。  
“运气真好，第二天是人最多的时候，这一届创意节的主题是‘伞’。”里米格拉着她的小车，让里边的猫和狗露出头，乖巧地坐在车里，车上悬挂了一个木牌，上面有圆滚滚的彩色可爱字体：“请帮助无家可归的小动物。”一路上果然有人掏钱给里米格，艾俄洛斯问：“连云彩都没有的地方，用伞做什么？”  
“人工降雨，这种雨主要为城市增添情趣。”里米格回答：“三大陆的气温都靠人工调节，有专门的农业区和工业区，自由海洋是高科技社会——哎呀，是娜嘉姐姐！”牵着宠物车一路小跑，里米格奔向一个白裙女孩。  
创意集市是一个庞大的艺术聚集地，经过数年的发展，这里已经变成以艺术品展示为主，主题制作为辅的创意平台，米罗本以为会看到形态各异的雨伞，一踏进这条熙熙攘攘的街道，他就发现自己小看了海底人民的创造力，前方不远处就有个男人拿着刷子粉刷一个雨伞状的咖啡厅，咖啡厅不大，里边有袖珍的餐饮台和各种和雨伞有关的碟子、杯子、壶、餐盘……材质既有金属又有陶土还有瓷器、玻璃，这些器物上或多或少都有咖啡色与白色相间的条纹格子，整体风格统一又不呆板，男人现在做的是将墙壁上用刷子涂上这种格子。  
“这个月的创意主题两年前就公布了，这位先生应该做了长时间准备才来这里。”里米格介绍。复古的、异形的、各种图画的雨伞悬挂在透明的线绳上，她戴上风衣帽子，拿下一把绘制着蓝天白云的雨伞，撑开后，雨伞下面开始自动淋水，里米格说：“你们看！这是会下雨的雨伞！”  
“看、看到了。”看得出来这里基本不下雨，人们对雨迷恋到了一定层次：伞形旋转木马下不间断的淋下雨滴，形成水帘；各种各样的的雨滴与雨伞配套的项链、手链、戒指、餐具、衣物、日记本、风铃、蛋糕模具、各种生活用品，最温馨的是一对收起的雨伞状情侣拐杖……看来在这个地方，雨滴和雨伞比心与弓箭、钥匙和锁、男女符号更能代表恋人的亲密关系，米罗和迪斯在一个项链摊子看了半天，这里的项链坠全都是有木纹的原木，上面画着淡彩，有各种各样抽象的雨伞和雨滴，手艺精湛，彩画显得很有格调，不幸的是，样式没有重复，他们看中了同一款情侣项链，由争论上升到争吵，由争吵上升到对骂，最后卡妙一句“你们有钱吗”结束了他们的骂战。  
也有发明家在这里兜售自己的创意，握住伞把打开后一下子蹿上天空，雨伞随即变为降落伞让人稳稳地降落到地面；雨伞状的复古电话亭，设计师正在向行人做宣传，那雨伞其貌不扬，大概也有各种神奇的功能；还有雨伞形的双向削割搅拌机，说明书上说有各种大小，最大的能同时搅拌水泥和雕刻金属蕾丝；有人把婴儿放在倒置的雨伞里，雨伞缓慢的旋转，靠着旋转力慢慢向前挪啊挪……  
有些雨伞童趣可爱，一个十几岁的小姑娘拿着两根竹针，身边有几百种颜色的毛线团，现场编制雨伞状的手套，伞柄加宽，打开的伞面放得下五个手指，生意和升空雨伞一样火爆；一个五六岁的小孩把雨伞上画满鲜艳可爱又生动的小动物，伞柄下部是一只完整的猫或者狗，看到里米格，他很好心的送给里米格四把雨伞——因为竹筐里有四只小动物。  
里米格跳到娜嘉面前的时候，放着婴儿的雨伞摇篮慢吞吞地挪了回来，婴儿正在上面笑个不停，娜嘉是个二十岁左右的女孩，穿一件雪白的蕾丝长裙，她的摊子由一条条不知材质的竿子横竖插接组合而成，这些竿子组成一个又一个正方体，最下边一层挂了工具箱，里边放了绘图笔，颜料盘；往上一层和人的胸等高，挂着一把把透明雨伞；最高一层挂着一盒盒各种材质的铃铛，还有娜嘉画好的雨伞，这一层上有个椅子，还有几个斜出的支杆放着一把未完成的雨伞，颜料盘，娜嘉正拿着笔在伞上涂颜色。很多人买了空白雨伞，拿了笔自己画画，招牌上写着：祈愿伞。  
看到里米格，支柱凳子的竿子向外递了出来，下降，直到一个普通椅子的高度，娜嘉站起身，她颈上缠着一段精美的蕾丝，在颈后系了一个蝴蝶结，余下的部分长长地飘在身后，左右无名指各有一个戒指，左边是藤蔓绕住手指，上面有一颗红色玫瑰石；右手是普通指环配一块金黄色石头，石头里边有字：娜嘉。左手小手指指甲上绘了几朵小巧的玫瑰色花朵。  
“娜嘉姐姐好！”里米格行礼。  
“里米格妹妹，你好。”娜嘉回礼，一面把一个手工刺绣的伞形手袋塞给里米格，关心地问：“里米格妹妹有没有吃饭？”  
“刚吃完早饭！谢谢娜嘉姐姐！”看来，这个娜嘉不止一次接济过里米格和她的猫狗。  
“娜嘉姐姐生意真好，是不是因为今天晚上开始生死擂，大家都来祈愿？”  
“一定是这样的，”娜嘉点头，“我昨晚连夜去穆大陆那边进了一批风铃。”  
“在伞上画画，由你覆膜，挂一个风铃，这就是祈愿伞？”卡妙问。  
“对，一般是女孩子亲自画，送给喜欢的男孩，如果男孩对她有意思，就会回送给她一个雨滴型的项链，里面有自己的照片。”娜嘉和里米格是同样类型的女孩子，只是多了点矜持，很有大姐姐的感觉。  
“你这里需要打工人手吗？”卡妙问。  
“这……”娜嘉露出为难的神色，里米格立刻说：“娜嘉姐姐你忙！我们先走了！”一手拽着猫狗，一手拉着卡妙大步离开，边走边低声说：“卡妙先生，自由海洋公民不允许与异乡人进行货币交换或者物品交换，违反的人要去坐牢。”  
“那怎么赚钱？”卡妙身后跟着一队的人，里米格说：“但是没规定不能给异乡人吃的和喝的。”  
“好吧，各位。”撒加似乎在下一个艰难的决定，但说出来仍然像在命令手下执行一个神圣的命令：“各凭其能，先填饱你们的肚子。”在加隆狂笑之前，飞起一脚将他踢远。

******************************************

穆和阿布罗狄来到集市门口时，时间已过正午，只看到高高的台阶上有棵树，树下坐着两大一小，大的一个在翻书，一个拿着望远镜狂笑，小的那个一脸喜色的数硬币。  
“会长，你们？”穆不明白为什么会有这么诡异的场面，他刚才看到艾欧里亚在和一群人踢球，怎么叫都不理会，那么，其他人去了哪里？赶集？  
“你这个筐里东西还真多，”加隆放下望远镜，猫和狗或窝在撒加怀里，或趴在他脚边，加隆那一边已经放了照相机、哨子、贝壳饭盒、CD盒、风车等等物品，他还在兴致勃勃地翻那个大筐。阿布罗狄问：“他们都在里边？”  
“对，在里边要饭。”  
“要饭？”神色不解，加隆递给他一个望远镜，这个望远镜比护目镜大不了多少，戴上后才发现它几乎是个全息投影仪，通过调整距离，集市尽头摊子上的伞形雕花纽扣能看得一清二楚。加隆喜气洋洋地说：“在伟大的撒加•科洛科特罗尼斯的带领下，雅典娜公学院高中部步入新一个一百年，他将带领高贵的雅典学派流浪在海底大陆上，每天不断要饭、要饭、要饭！”  
“会长，事情不对劲。”穆已经开始汇报工作，“有没有办法把他们召回来？”  
“那边有个自助寻人处，”阿布罗狄放下望远镜，走到一堆雨伞状植物簇拥的大盆景旁，礼貌地问：“你好，我叫阿布罗狄•美其司，你能给我一点帮助吗？”  
“没问题，我为所有参加者提供帮助，你要找你的同伴们对吧？”  
“太对了，你真是善解人意。”  
“撒加，这就是你手下的人才？”加隆嘲笑。  
“这里的机器都是智能设计，如果你像对待人一样对待它们，它们也会像人一样喜爱你，你没发现？迟钝。”  
“没错！自由海洋的所有物体都是有生命的！”里米格在数钱的空档插话，那些钱她已经数了十几遍。她很快与穆和阿布罗狄互相介绍完毕。  
“对了，里米格，我们昏迷的时候，我好像听到一首歌，不知道是不是自由海洋的歌。”  
“自由海洋公民热爱艺术，他们都爱唱歌，有没有歌词啊？”  
“歌词断断续续的，我也说不清。”  
“那调子呢？”  
“调子是这样……”撒加张开嘴哼出那首歌，加隆和穆来不及阻止，穆迅速抽出手机上的耳塞堵进耳朵，加隆拿起竹筐扣在头上——这大概是最本能的反应，而可怜的里米格，她觉得眼冒金星，耳朵被钝重的刀子割着，她神志不清地摆着双手说：“没、没、从来没听过！这旋律、太、太、太有特点了！”  
听到寻人启事的众人陆续来到撒加身边，看到里米格呆若木鸡，艾俄洛斯问：“撒加，你给小姑娘唱摇篮曲了？”“没有，我向她打听一首歌。”“哦，穆，你回来了，怎么样？”  
“我回来了！大获全胜！”艾欧里亚提着一个环保袋跑了过来，还没停下脚就开始吹嘘：“我说运动没有国界你们还不相信！这里的足球和地上差不多！比赛完毕他们给了我这些东西！”说着打开环保袋，将里边的面包和饮用水递给撒加。  
“你不去要饭，就等着小弟来上供吗？”加隆鄙视地问，一边抢过一个面包。  
“闭嘴。”撒加放下书问穆和阿布罗狄：“你们吃饭了吗？”  
“在入境局吃了一顿午饭，四菜一汤，丰盛的很。你们呢？”  
“除了高贵的等小弟上供的会长大人，其他人都能自力更生，在要饭的道路上迈出成功可喜的一步！”加隆一向把嘲笑撒加、嘲笑与撒加有关的一切当做毕生事业，不遗余力，他绘声绘色地向穆和阿布罗狄讲解他观察到的雅典学派要饭流程。  
加隆说，雅典学派要饭有三个类型。  
一种，泡妞吃软饭型。艾俄洛斯、迪斯、米罗一个不知从哪骗了根烟，一个吹口哨，一个抛电眼，哄到几个美女一路同行，艾俄洛斯臂弯里挎着一个掏钱买饭的、身边跟着几个递烟喂饭的；迪斯搂着两个个刷卡消费的、身边有一群说说笑笑的；米罗没和谁勾肩搭背，不知用什么方法让一票女生争着送他爱心盒饭祈愿伞。  
一种，临时打工型。修罗同学正在一个制作刀具的摊子研究工艺，突然有个老头拍拍他肩膀，原来是早晨海边那个鲜味饼老板，老板让修罗教给他切面饼的方法，又记下他的刀子的长度和款式，作为回报，老板给了他几十个鲜味饼；卡妙用了不少时间，逛遍所有摊子，才选择一个手工手表摊子展示自己的精细，这种繁复的手工手表有上千个零件，他竟然能照葫芦画瓢组装，而且提出一些雕花意见。手表工匠惊喜万分，把自己准备的烤鸡、红酒、面包、蛋糕、饮料，还有一个芝士条都给了卡妙。  
一种，学院派要饭。这是一种文雅的提法，也可以直接叫陪聊要饭。亚尔迪在一个江湖游医的摊子旁停下，那个黄皮肤老人起初不理他，后来开始与他谈话，大概是在聊医学？最后，他们边谈边喝，喝了一坛子汤，吃了十几碗白饭。沙加呢？在一个古董商那里停下来，指着一些写了梵文的书籍开始交流，那古董商面色窃喜，拿出本子拉着沙加不知记着什么，这位雅典学派的副会长一边说，一边吃大盘咖喱。  
当然，这些无耻之徒的所作所为加起来，也不及撒加一个零头，撒加逛了一会儿就回到集市门口，那里有几个小广场，不少参天大树，他从里米格那里拿了一本《自由海洋简史》，翘着二郎腿一直看，直到跑腿小弟拿来面包和水。一面还用眼神告诉加隆：“想看我笑话？等一百年！”在正常情况下，撒加不介意和大家一起行动，但有加隆在旁，他宁可饿死也不想被加隆抓到什么把柄，那绝对是一生耻辱。  
人全了，穆拿出十二张卡片，上面有每个人的照片、姓名，对他们说：“他们给了十二张暂住证，我登记了所有人的名字，将指纹和瞳纹弄好就能直接使用，这种卡片能当公交卡和银行卡还有护照，有效日期是一个月。”  
“你到底跟他们说了什么？”艾欧里亚接过自己的卡片，顺手戳了戳穆的眉毛，“我们不在场，你都能拿到暂住证？不愧是熊猫级别的部长！”  
“过程相当复杂，只能说，穆的交际能力，我望尘莫及。”阿布罗狄说。  
“哪里不对劲？”众人把使用各种手段得来的食物摆在里米格的大桌布上，邀她一起进餐，边吃边聊。里米格见他们要谈重要的事，抱着猫狗去远处上药。  
“长话短说，我们见到了几个高层官员。他们对我们的出现相当惊讶。”  
“高层官员？”  
“特地从其他大陆赶来的高官。”  
“特地？”  
“穆用了点手段，让入境局没有把我们当成一般外来者处理，最后惊动了大陆级别的官员，他们的反应……好像突然接到一个烫手山芋，恨不得马上把我们甩出去。而且趁我们吃午饭的时候，他们应该开了一个会。”  
“熊猫部长没套话？”  
“穆没有说游戏的事，对方口风也紧，我感觉，他们也不太清楚状况，而且他们根本不知道该怎样处理这件事。”  
“也就是说，对于自由海洋，我们并不是普通意义上的‘异乡人’？”  
“会长，别管这些，马上走。”听到穆和阿布罗狄的话，米罗的脸越皱越厉害，“我们最好离自由海洋远点，专心玩那个所谓的游戏。”  
“说起来，这个草包公子的直觉一向很准，撒加，你怎么看？”迪斯问。  
“我们好不容易来到这么稀奇的地方，不多看看就走，太可惜了。”艾欧里亚提反对意见，一边的亚尔迪一个劲点头。  
“会长，他们的结论是这样。”穆摆出事实供撒加参考：“自由海洋将我们视为误入这里的异乡人，我们有一个月的适应期，可以自由活动，也随时有权联系入境局要求离开。暂住证放在公共电脑里会有注意事项提醒，我看了一下，我们只要注意不要与这里的公民谈论地上的事，不与他们交换物品就行，还有，超过半个月我们才有打工资格，在那之前……”  
“要饭嘛，他们轻车熟路了，甭担心！”加隆插嘴。  
“我说一下我的意思，大家讨论。”撒加思考了几分钟，这才说话：“按照任务，我们应该进入游戏，而不是自由海洋，我认为这中间出了问题。”  
“我也认为有问题，”艾俄洛斯说，“当时游戏是突然启动，纱织小姐根本没有时间说明情况，也就是说，有人在破坏我们的行动，很可能因为这种破坏，我们的路线出现偏差。”  
“你们觉得，自由海洋和这个游戏有没有关系？”卡妙提出另一条思路。  
“肯定有，但知道的人极少。”穆看向远处的人群，“多数人都把我们当做误入这里的异乡人。”  
“难道自由海洋的高层，会和陆地有联系？”米罗总能在最短的时间找到要点，他靠的不只是分析，还有直觉。  
“我们去亚特兰蒂斯大陆找那个新城，进入游戏。”撒加拍板，“我们不能以十几个人的力量对抗什么，何况对方的实力高我们太多倍，还是静观其变吧。有没有意见？”撒加逐一看向众人，大家都以点头表示赞同，他的目光最后落在加隆身上，“你呢？”  
“干嘛？”  
“你同意吗？”  
第一次被撒加这么客气的问意见，加隆有点惊讶，随后又是一肚子火气，一来他认为自己根本不属于雅典学派，被拉进来纯属莫名其妙；二来撒加的态度不过是人前客套，谁知道他心里想什么。加隆不冷不热地说：“钱呢？去那里的钱。”  
“这个生死擂很有趣。”修罗突然说了这么一句，原来，经过多次不得要领的询问，修罗不知什么时候拿了里米格的照相机，手动查找百科词条。迪斯忍不住说：“喂，您能不能看看场合？场合。这是什么时候？”  
“没有明文禁止异乡人参加，有奖金。”  
“有什么？”  
“奖金。”  
“你怎么不早说！”几个人同时抱怨，修罗捏住刀，忍住宰掉他们的冲动。  
“亲爱的里米格小朋友！快来给我们讲讲生死擂！”  
“啊？生死擂？”里米格跑了过来。  
“对，我们要去参加生死擂赚奖金，快给我们介绍一下。”迪斯和米罗一左一右按下小姑娘，里米格猛摇头说：“不行，没有受过特殊训练的异乡人参加那个，太危险了！”  
“别管危险不危险，快说怎么参加！”  
“这个，娜嘉姐姐参加过，不如问问她吧？”

*******************************

再次看到娜嘉，她正在收拾自己的摊子，那些竿子不知什么材质，重量轻，却有极强的承重能力，这个女孩一个人就能轻易拿起几十根，她一边将自己的物品放入一个大货车，一边跟众人介绍“生死擂”：  
“生死擂算是维齐纳岛的特产，四年一次，其他三个大陆没有这种擂台。生死擂又名‘七人生死擂’，需要由七个人组队参加，当然，在具体比赛的时候，不一定有七个人上场。出场顺序由每队的队长决定，第一场比赛后，失败的人离开擂台，胜利的人可以选择继续应战下一个对手，或者下场由本队的下一个队员上场——一旦主动离开，本轮比赛就不能再出场。擂台上禁止使用热武器，禁止伤害到对手以外的人，一旦违反这两条，故意伤害终生禁赛，无意伤害由组委会酌情禁赛，这些都是硬性规定。”  
“既然叫生死擂，在擂台上可以将对手打死吗？”修罗问。  
“生死相搏，什么都有可能，所以生死擂才会风靡全世界。在擂台上可以使用武器，可以使用心理战，只要胜利就是英雄。一轮擂台场次不定，直到其中一队队员全被打倒，或队长主动说弃权。”  
“也就是说，可能有一个人打倒另一队所有人的情况？”  
“这种情况只在生死擂开办初期才有，现在很少有实力弱的人敢报名，因为擂台上的选手认为这样的人耽误时间，会在一怒之下直接打死。现在报名参赛的人都有强大实力，几十年来，没出现过七连胜。”  
“奖金怎么算？”卡妙问。  
“奖金也很有意思。”娜嘉露出很有怀念意味的笑容，“这是一种特殊的格斗比赛，所有在场观众直接参与赌博，看直播的观众也可以通过网络参与下注，某队赢得一场比赛，可以在支持他们的人赢得的彩金中抽1%作为自己的奖金，赢两场，就会得到5%，如果连赢七场，就会得到高达25%的奖金，如果打赢比赛的是同一个人，他就能从第二场胜利开始拿原来奖金的两倍……”  
“也就是说，我们只要赢一场，就能得到足够的路费。”  
“是啊，奖金很丰厚！娜嘉姐姐四年前打赢一场，就得到了大学学费，还开了自己的艺术作坊！”里米格插嘴，众人看向淑女样的娜嘉，无法想象她是个打擂台的女斗士。  
“听着，我们参加这个比赛，只打一场，然后退赛，不要引起别人的注意。”撒加打定主意，又问娜嘉：“娜嘉小姐，我们应该怎样报名？”  
“你们……报名？”娜嘉褐色的眼睛有些警惕，随即说：“去城里的大竞技场可以报名。”  
“谢谢。那我们现在就过去，来得及吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“娜嘉姐姐，你帮帮他们吧！”里米格突然拉住娜嘉的手，撒娇地摇晃。  
“里米格妹妹，我没有拒绝他们啊？”  
“可是，异乡人参加生死擂，会不会被阻止啊？哎呀，如果有人捣乱的话怎么办呢？”里米格亮晶晶的眼睛看着娜嘉，娜嘉露出一个头疼的表情。里米格傻笑，看向撒加等人的时候，发现他们都用温柔或感激的眼神看着她，她有些不好意思的红了脸。  
“里米格妹妹，我并不是对异乡人有意见，但我想，自由海洋有自己的立场……”  
“娜嘉姐姐，他们不是坏人，帮帮他们吧！”  
“美女，我们只是赚个路费而已，别小气。”迪斯吹了个口哨。  
“好吧。”娜嘉还是有些不情愿，但经不住他们的请求，努力想了一会儿，很有决断地说：“生死擂是现场报名，今天下午三点截止，掐准时间，截止前3分钟我帮你们索要报名表，最后10秒或者5秒递上去，报名表是电子薄层纸，会自动输入比赛系统，直接开始分配比赛场次。这个时候即使有人想阻止，也来不及做手脚。”  
“现在是下午两点三十七分，来得及吗？”撒加问。  
“什么？”娜嘉张大嘴，立刻跳进驾驶室，“最近维齐纳岛人满为患，经常堵车，你们快上来，我以最快的速度带你们过去！”撒加带着众人跳上巨大的房车，车厢虽大，放是三个人也显得过于拥挤，众人挤挤挨挨地坐在地上，修罗率先坐到副驾驶座上，询问关于打擂的问题，里米格和加隆谈得欢快，其他人各有心事，只有沙加仍在打他的游戏。  
“沙加。”亚尔迪靠到他身边，有些犹豫地问：“你看事情最明白，你觉得，那个女孩可靠吗？”  
显然，沙加没想到亚尔迪会问出这种问题，他看了亚尔迪一眼，平静地回答：“你说娜嘉？没问题。她是那种答应一件事，就会全力以赴的类型。”  
“里米格呢？”  
“她和那个人很像。”  
“那个人？”  
“会长的弟弟。”  
“嗯。”沙加点头，“所以我也说不明白。”  
“抓紧！”  
两个人的对话被娜嘉的叫声打断，车子突然开始加速，面对前方的交通大堵塞，娜嘉开始飙车，米罗一把拽起修罗推到后方，坐上副驾驶位，双眼盯紧娜嘉的动作，他回头对艾欧里亚说：“喂！等我赢到奖金，我要买辆车！”  
“有我在，不用你出场！”艾欧里亚拍着胸脯说。  
“用不着你们，是我先提出来的。”修罗说。  
“好久没活动身手了。”艾俄洛斯说。  
“只有七个人能报名，你们商量一下。”娜嘉一边开车一边提醒。她在还剩五分钟的时候赶到报名处，拿出七张报名表走向车子时，眼前一花，米罗和艾欧里亚的速度依然最快，各抢到一张，修罗当仁不让抢到一张，不，两张，扔了一张给迪斯。  
“喂，我有说要参加吗？”迪斯问。  
“你是不是男人？是男人就上场！不成体统！”  
“我不是不想参加，可是，如果我不把这张单子——”他机械地旋转身体九十度，看着撒加那张理所当然的脸，把单子递过去，“交给这个人，我就会倒大霉。”  
另外三张单子也被瓜分，一张死死地被加隆攥在手中，一张被艾俄洛斯拿着，还有一张已经被卡妙迅速填上了名字，米罗和艾欧里亚看到，连忙开始签名。  
“娜嘉小姐，”撒加礼貌地问：“参与生死擂的人会不会有穆大陆的超能力者？”  
“当然有。”娜嘉说：“多数队伍都会有一个或者一个以上超能力者，和他们对战很吃亏，不过也不是没有胜算。”  
“你们谁把报名表让给穆？”撒加问拿着表格的人，突然发现卡妙、加隆、米罗、艾欧里亚都已经签了名，只好看着修罗和艾俄洛斯。  
修罗表情严肃，表示他不会妥协退让，他正严肃地填那张报名表格，并按照表格上的要求将暂住证放在指定区域上。  
“艾俄洛斯？”撒加微笑。  
“明白！”艾俄洛斯叼着不知从哪弄来的烟，自信满满地说：“我带队，获胜不在话下！”  
“什么你带队！把你那张报名表给穆！”  
“你为什么不给？”  
“我，”撒加拧开钢笔，“报名，”迅速写上自己的名字，“了。”  
“哥，你太迟钝了。”艾欧里亚幸灾乐祸地摇头晃脑，穆拿过艾俄洛斯手中的报名表，劝道：“只需要赢一场，谁出场都没差别，保险起见，让我来吧。”艾俄洛斯气得七窍生烟，捏住撒加的脖子想要送他归西，娜嘉迅速收起那些报名表大叫：“没时间了！谁当队长！队名是什么！”  
“队长是我，队名是？”被掐得快断气的撒加疑惑地问。  
“算了，你们是异乡人，就叫异乡人队！”娜嘉风风火火地奔向报名处，米罗悲哀地说：“这个姑娘起名气的水平，和我们的体育部长在一个层次，太可悲了。”此话换来艾欧里亚劲道十足的拳头。娜嘉刚走一步，惊慌地回过头：“等等，报名费每人10索！”  
“美女，你方不方便——”  
“我这里根本没有现金！”  
“用我的吧！刚好70索！”里米格捧出一堆硬币纸币，加隆拍着她的肩膀说：“会还给你的，放心吧！”“当然！这是我所有财产！”  
过了十几分钟，娜嘉才回来，脸上的表情十分复杂，里米格担心地问：“娜嘉姐姐，出了什么问题吗？”  
“没问题，我在最后一秒交上去，直到分组完毕组委会的工作人员才反应过来有异乡人参赛，可是……”她沉稳的脸上全是担心，“分组……”  
“不会很差吧？”  
“梦之队。”  
“啊？”里米格眨了半天眼睛，加隆摇摇她：“怎么回事？说话！”  
“四年前的亚军，今年的夺冠热门。”里米格还在眨眼睛，声音如梦似幻，“你们知道吗，每位选手都由专业评委评级，共分七级，梦之队的选手，是少见的七人七星。”  
“哦，是指每个人都是一星级对吗？”迪斯不抱希望地问。  
“不，是每个选手都被评为七星。也就是说，你们在死亡之组。”里米格回过神，让她意外的是，撒加他们的脸上没有紧张，特别是修罗，兴奋得红了眼，恨不得马上进场。

*********************************

“咦，这里有星星？”  
大竞技场是罗马式建筑，巨大的擂台与环状观众席，让人以为自己回到了中世纪，此时，撒加等人坐在竞技场顶层的选手休息室里，他们的运气不错，当晚就有比赛，这个专用休息室有简单的床铺、食物、洗浴设备，还有可以看远处灯火的露天阳台。令撒加惊讶的是，天空中竟然有一点一点的星星。  
“不是星星，是萤草。”报名之后，娜嘉说要去忙自己的事，匆忙告辞。里米格一直跟在他们身边，她指着天空的萤草说：“有些萤草生命力特别顽强，直到夜晚还能发光。”  
“一颗萤草就有这么大的光？”  
“当然不是，这是一种很有趣的现象，发光的萤草会主动靠近对方，聚在一起，看上去就像星星，人也有这样的现象啊，志同道合的人总会聚在一起。”看到撒加专注地看着那些萤草，里米格小声问：“星星什么样子的？”  
“和你现在看到的差不多，一闪一闪，也许，更亮一点。”  
“听爷爷说，地上的人认为星星能决定人的命运，每个人都有自己的星座。”  
“没错，有人相信地上的一个人，对应天上的一颗星，星星的走向决定这个人的命运。”  
“不知道我的星星是什么样子，说不定不久之后，我就能看到……”里米格沉浸在幻想中，艾俄洛斯说：“那边那个当队长的，别不务正业哄孩子了，组委会发来通知，让你决定出场顺序！谁是第一个？”  
“加隆。”撒加毫不犹豫。  
“谁？”加隆掏了掏耳朵。  
“你去不去？”  
“不去白不去！”加隆无视修罗等人不满的脸。  
“等等，”艾俄洛斯持重地分析：“如果对方是超能力高手怎么办？”  
“如果对方是七个超能力高手，我们就指望穆一个人吗？”撒加反问。  
“会长，我第二个。”穆似乎完全理解撒加，没有任何异议。  
“穆第二，第三个是我，然后修罗、卡妙、艾欧里亚、最后米罗。”  
“我为什么是最后一个？”  
“我为什么排第四？”  
“我太靠后了撒加！你偏心！”  
“闭嘴，听队长的！”艾俄洛斯虽然一百个不情愿，但维护纪律是他的天性。  
“唉，根本没我们的事。”艾欧里亚和米罗还在抗议，亚尔迪无奈地对阿布罗狄和沙加感叹，阿布罗狄表示他早知道会这样，沙加头也不抬地说：“这种事，交给他们够用了。”这句话成功地迎来所有参赛者敌视的目光，沙加浑然不觉，继续按他的游戏机。  
“时间要到了，你们的出场一定会引起轰动！第一次有异乡人报名参加！那边是选手专用通道，我会为你们加油的！”里米格兴高采烈地说，亚尔迪不放心地嘱咐：“你们小心点。”迪斯安慰：“放心，死不了，死了不是还有咱们五个？”“咱们五个也上不去。”“咱们负责收尸下葬，喂！你们放心！你们加油！”  
选手专用通道是一条深灰色的代步道路，撒加站在上面任由脚下滑带将自己带向前方，他已经听到隐隐传来的人声，有掌声，有叫喊，不知这个竞技场究竟能容纳多少观众，才能发出如此巨大的声浪。他对身后的人说：“你们记住，我们的目的不是打擂，是赢得一场比赛然后去亚特兰蒂斯，谁也不要恋战。”  
回答他的是一声冷笑。  
“加隆？”  
“我为什么要听你的？”  
“什么？”  
“一直都是你在自说自话，我可没答应要加入你们雅典学派，所以我不是你的部下。”说话间，他已经走到撒加身侧，撒加给了他一个警告的眼神。  
“如果我输了，你的手下自然会按照你的要求办，如果我赢了，我会一直打下去，拿最多的奖金，然后回地面，你听到了吗？”  
“这个时候意气用事，对你有什么好处？”  
“好处就是我高兴！”  
双胞胎气冲冲地互相瞪视对方，其他人同时觉得头痛，这时，广播里传来催促的声音：  
“异乡人队的加隆•科洛科特罗尼斯选手，请在三分钟之内占到擂台右边的蓝色区域，超时视为弃权。”  
“重复一遍，异乡人队的加隆•科洛科特罗尼斯选手……”  
“睁大你的眼睛，”加隆桀骜地扬着下巴，脱下白色外套回手扔给撒加：“在我身后一直看着吧！观众。”


	2. 二•生死擂（上）

没有人有资格“被同情”，总有人比你更倒霉。  
****************************************

在维齐纳广场到维齐纳城之间的广袤三角区，是大片大片茂密的森林，沿着海边公路开车不到五分钟，在路灯的照明下，已经能看到树海的轮廓如波涛般在远处涌动，森林给人的感觉是复杂的，树木笔直的躯干，双手一样遮住阳光的枝叶，是庇佑、给予，让人心生亲切；但广袤无际的密林也藏了不可知的危险，对那幽深漆黑的入口，难免望而却步。  
“这个森林还真奇怪。”停下车，米罗按下车窗，探出头呼吸了一口新鲜空气，回头对卡妙说：“这么大片森林，好像没有野生动物。难道是在保护植物？那个小姑娘说这里是森林公园，我根本看不出来。”卡妙半天都没回音，米罗泄气地换了话题：“你决定买那栋房子？”  
卡妙点了点头，手里拿着新买的掌上电脑，不知在翻阅什么，察觉到空气中刻意的安静，他终于抬起头，看到米罗不理不解不依不饶的眼神，认命地说：“这个地方离我们登陆的海港最近，在森林中，适合隐蔽。”  
“那些树上恐怕会装满摄像头。”  
“其他地方也一样。”  
“我们现在就在这儿等着？等加隆赚第二笔钱？”  
“会长让我们出来，就是为了买车、买房、买必备生活用品。其他东西我们都买完了。”见米罗饶有兴味的盯着自己，他不自觉地加了一句：“不是吗？”  
“你在生气。”米罗下了定论。  
“生什么气？”  
“我跟会长提议马上走，你是不是生气了？”  
“你从哪儿看出我生气了？”  
“心灵感应。”  
“你能不能正常点？”  
“我觉得情侣之间，有什么话最好直接说出来，就算是我误会你吧，我说说我的看法。”米罗自顾自地说了起来：“你也许会想，在这个科技发达的世界有解决液冰问题的方法。”卡妙的眼皮跳了一下，似乎想说什么，米罗以不容他思考的速度接了下去：“但是，即使有这么一种方法，我们未必能掌握，或者得到它需要一定代价，在我们没什么资本的情况下，这笔买卖肯定要赔钱。”  
“你说的这些我知道。”  
“听重点。你当然知道，而且在任何情况下你都不会主动说，也不会因为你一个人的事让别人跟着受累——不过，有人想着这件事、提出这件事，你还是会高兴一点吧？”卡妙有些愕然，米罗没错过他任何一个表情变化，继续说道：“我只是想让你知道，我做什么事都会考虑到你，最后有没有说出来，要视情况而定。”  
“我不明白你为什么跟我说这个，炫耀吗？”卡妙脱口而出，随即加一句解释：“炫耀你的聪明。”  
米罗了然地笑了笑，又看了卡妙几眼，才开口说：“可能你觉得，喜欢一个人，默默为他做很多事，对方知不知道都没关系，这才叫做感情。但你有没有想过，对方也许会误解你的意思，在这种误解下，你做的事变成一种累赘，甚至一种伤害。在感情上玩深沉，结果就是沙加和穆那样一拍两散，我才没那么蠢呢。你不说话，我只能多说点，就算说错了，也好过没交流。”  
“他们两个不用多说话吧？”  
“我和你可没有十年时间。”  
“……”  
“还有，你重点挑错了。应该是‘我才没有对这件事生气’。”  
卡妙突然有一种踏入陷阱的天旋地转感，米罗用长手指托住他的脸，“你看，我这么聪明，完全不用炫耀对吧？”说着嘴唇就贴了上来。  
身后一阵猛烈的咳嗽，艾欧里亚坐在一堆又一堆的购物袋中间，只能看到一个头。他捧着一台全新的球形TV，忍无可忍地说：“米罗，你是不是忘了车上还有个人？”  
“我正在努力忽略你，你能不能自己找点事做，或者当做自己不存在！”亲热的兴致被打断，米罗一肚子火集中攻向艾欧里亚。  
“你以为我愿意跟着你们！我想在竞技场看加隆打架！”艾欧里亚不甘示弱，随即看了卡妙一眼，“其实买东西这种事卡妙一个人就能做吧？为什么让我们两个跟着？”  
回想起来，加隆刚上擂台不到一分钟，撒加却成竹在胸地点点头，然后把卡妙叫到跟前吩咐了几分钟，并且把自己的暂住证给了卡妙。艾欧里亚当然没空去听撒加跟卡妙说什么，可撒加却把他跟米罗叫过去：  
“你们两个跟卡妙一起去，多学点东西。”  
想到这里，连米罗的脸都有点扭曲，“让我们跟他学着点！学面瘫吗！学砍价吗！学丢弃人类教养吗！”  
想到好不容易抢到报名表却不能上台比赛，艾欧里亚怒火中烧，打开新买的通讯器想和撒加理论：“明明一个人的事非要三个人去做，撒加到底怎么想的！他从一开始就不打算让我们上擂台吧！太可恶了！”  
“无能还不谦虚，不可救药。”  
“谁说的？！”米罗和艾欧里亚同时寻找发声体，听声音明明是沙加。  
“你们按的是全员通话模式。”沙加一边按游戏机一边说：“快递已经把所有人的通讯器送来了。”  
“你说谁无能？”  
“你。”  
“我要和撒加说话！他到底要我们学什么！”  
“如何告别愚昧。”  
“我简单说一下，”撒加的脸出现在屏幕上，“把你们扔在一个陌生的城市，你们都能在身无分文的情况下填饱肚子，找到住处，甚至交到朋友。但仅仅解决自己的吃饭问题是不够的，你们还应该学习如何在最短的时间摸清地图标示不出的城市机构，知道危险的时候在哪里藏身，需要物资的时候在哪里得到，办事情的时候需要找什么人，语言不通或被所有人排斥的时候如何找到突破口……这些卡妙擅长的东西，你们会吗？不会就学着点。”  
米罗和艾欧里亚同时闭上嘴巴，又有点不服气，艾欧里亚嘟囔：“需要学的难道只有我们吗？其他人就不需要吗？”  
“你们两个最需要。学吧。”撒加说完，干脆地挂断电话。  
艾欧里亚和米罗对看数秒，耳边“唰”一声，卡妙打开车门，跳了下去，米罗说：“现在公路上没有人，正适合你练车，加油。”留下艾欧里亚一个人琢磨这台新买的多座位悬磁跑车，这辆车的引擎和方向盘看上去和地面上的汽车差不太多，实际操作起来却大不一样，还有很多需要即时留意的屏幕以及信号提示，操作台上一排排作用不明的按钮，真不知道米罗怎么会在那么短的时间（娜嘉开车的时间内）就能学会。

********************************

艾欧里亚学习开车，下了车的卡妙也没闲着，他一手拿着自己惯用的电脑，一手拿着新买的“海底”电脑，对着道路两边的树横拍竖拍，可惜灯光太暗，他无法仔细观察其他东西。在树下观察森林洒水系统的米罗说：“你不要乱拍，这里的巡警会把你的电脑没收！”卡妙似乎刚想起这件事，把自己的电脑放回口袋。即使不回头，他也知道米罗正用显微镜眼神盯着自己。  
“有点像滴灌。”米罗自言自语，“这里到底是什么地方？”  
“这件事不需要问，而是要弄清楚。”卡妙“啪”地一声合上电脑，开始查看树上的鸟巢，“说是森林，树的种类也太多了点，有专门维护的灌溉、发光系统，似乎还有专门的清洁工，或者清洁系统。”  
“难怪撒加让我们跟你学。一到海底，你好像变了个人，刚才在那些商店的时候，我都有点不认识你了。原来你能说那么多话。”被卡妙瞪了一眼，米罗站起身，“撒加让我们出来的时候，我以为他让你去赌博。”  
“如果加隆下一场就输，那我们就要去找赌场——关于赌博的问题，穆早就问过那些警官了，我也在卡里留足了本钱。”  
“你确定你能赢？”  
“不确定。”  
咔。  
连续响了几声，米罗才放下新买的通讯器，“你认真的表情很好看，忍不住拍几张。”  
“我们不是来玩的。”卡妙觉得他和米罗无法沟通，在他看来，落到一个远悖常识、完全陌生的地方，就像一粒种子扔进海水里，他们那点可怜的能力，不过给那粒种子裹上一层保鲜膜。偏偏有人还能探险游戏一样兴致勃勃——不过，卡妙倒也有点羡慕这种随遇而安的个性，这应该不只是“未经世事”，而是天性里的乐观。  
回想起不久之前，卡妙最看不惯的一点，恐怕就是米罗那种把什么事都当做“玩”的玩世不恭，卡妙对什么事都认真，无法忍受他人不谙世事的毫无紧张感。后来发现，米罗是在认真的“玩”，他无法赞同，但也不像过去那么排斥。甚至觉得在紧张的时候，身边有这么个人缓解一下气氛，透口气也不错。  
“前边有水槽。”正想着，米罗已经跑到前方，那里有一个长方形水槽，水龙头一字排开，几个细长状木桶，上面挂了木质的长勺。米罗猜测：“这些，是浇水的吧？”入乡随俗地开始接水，准备去灌溉一下周围的树木。  
“异乡人，你们不可能有亲人种在这里吧？”不远处突然响起一个老人的声音，两个人走近才看到一个老头坐在树下，米罗惊讶地问：“亲人？‘种’在这里？”  
“这里是维齐纳岛最大的公共墓地，哦，你们肯定不知道，来这边坐吧。”老人头发和胡须全是白的，不知有多大年纪，但精神很好，慈眉善目。米罗和卡妙不由走了过去。  
老人身边摆了一个篮子，篮子里有紫玫瑰图案的茶壶和茶杯，红茶香味浓郁，还有几块精美的蛋糕。老人将篮子向席地而坐的米罗卡妙推了推，示意他们随意，话家常一样亲切地开了口：“在自由海洋，百分之九十以上的人都会选择‘树葬’，死的时候，把身体和种子一起埋在地里，过了几年，重新长出来。每个城市都有专门的公共墓地，自由海洋的公民可以自由选择葬在哪块墓地里……”  
“任何墓地都可以吗？”  
“没错。这里的墓地规格没有高低，所有费用都包含在公民生前缴纳的税金里，当年维齐纳法官说，葬身之地和立足之地同样重要，自由海洋公民都相信人有灵魂，他们愿意在死后成为自由海洋大陆的一棵绿树。这里的人看望亲人，也就是来看看这些树，在树下吃一顿饭，看一会儿书，摘一片叶子夹在书里，说一阵子话，现在他们都去看生死擂了吧？”老人年纪大了，说起话来颠三倒四，答非所问。  
“您现在是不是要离开了？我们有车，可以送您一段。”米罗礼貌地问。  
“我的妻子就在这里，我背后这一棵树。她一直喜欢桉树。她走的时候还没有记忆磁片，不能一起埋掉，不过有什么关系？我们都记得她。”老人自顾自地陷在回忆里，米罗和卡妙摇摇头，料想高智能海底世界应该有照顾老人的设施，他们拎着那桶水走出树林。艾欧里亚正好开着车过来。  
“学会了？”米罗问。  
“当然！”艾欧里亚把车子降下来，探出脑袋：“你们干什么呢？不要在墓地里乱走！”  
“你怎么知道是墓地？”  
“刚才有个巡逻员说不要在墓地里乱开车，让我们快点出去，或者停在这里不要乱动。”  
“我们就坐在车里看比赛吧，车里的电视屏幕够大。”——没错，两大块挡风玻璃可以变成TV屏幕，车内的喇叭是环绕效果，找个僻静的地方停下，就是一个小型影院。米罗选车的时候，导购员特意强调：“这款车影音效果比同类产品要好一倍，适合看生死擂、世界杯、三大陆篮球联赛这样的大型比赛。”  
“我真不明白，为什么要让加隆第一个上场！”米罗和卡妙一上车，艾欧里亚就开始抱怨，“他完全不需要锻炼吧？”  
“为什么他不需要‘锻炼’？”米罗眨眨眼。  
“你别来套我的话！你刚才也看到了！对手是什么实力，就算在这个世界，也是拳王级别的吧？”米罗的胳膊已经环住艾欧里亚的肩膀，边拍边说：“我不套你的话，来，把你知道的告诉我，反正事情已经瞒不住了——话说你还真能装，什么都知道别人还都把你当傻子，做到这一点真不容易啊。”  
“你才是傻子呢！”  
撕开一堆海底世界标有“天然”、“XX大陆XXX农场特制”字样的零食，艾欧里亚说：“这件事是我和我哥偷听的，初中时候加隆在雅典的地下拳市打拳，后来那个拳市被查封，我妈花了大力气大把钱才把消息压下来。我妈妈对这种事一向深恶痛绝，那次一反常态，我和艾俄洛斯才起了好奇心偷听她电话。”  
“然后呢？”  
“然后艾俄洛斯说这件事既然过去了，我们应该当做没听见。我就当做没听见。”  
“你不知道那个地下拳市到底是什么样的？”  
“不知道。”  
“你就不好奇？”  
“好奇，但已经过去了，他也不想别人知道吧？”艾欧里亚说的坦然，随即又有些困惑：“可是，那个叫劳尔的人，正值壮年，一身肌肉，身手灵活，加隆竟然赢得那么轻松，他到底受过什么训练啊，我也想去！”  
米罗正喝的花果汁饮料喷了出来，艾欧里亚一脸严肃地说：“你别笑！我告诉你，我和艾俄洛斯都参加过不止一个培训营，有单兵的、有特种的，每年都会参加两次野外生存考核。”  
“哗！真让人刮目相看，我以为你只参加足球集训呢！”用一种瞬间吸水的清洁毛巾擦干手和衣服，米罗拿起一个红通通的苹果。  
“不过，星矢他们才是我最好奇的。”艾欧里亚突然想到了什么，困惑地说：“我听说，当时城户光政有一百个儿子，不知道送到什么地方接受训练，最后只有十个人回来。他们到底去了哪里呢？卡妙，冰河是你的徒弟，难道是你训练他的？”  
“我教过他一些东西，”卡妙努力回忆，“几年前我们分开后，我不清楚他又遇到过什么。他不喜欢说自己的事。”  
“你们师徒三个是怎么交流的？”米罗苦笑，“谁也不爱说话，不怕有什么误会？拒绝交流的人只能用自以为是的办法解决问题，你这个当老师的先改改吧。”  
“不要转移话题，撒加为什么让加隆第一个出场？因为加隆厉害？”艾欧里亚打断他。  
“我觉得，是为了让别人认同他做为‘同伴’的存在。”米罗的表情略微认真了一些。  
“谁不认同他了？”艾欧里亚不解。  
“你们从小一起长大，当然不存在认同不认同的问题。可是，我们不了解。”米罗一边啃苹果一边分析：“首先说感情。我们这些人现在也说不上多了解对方，甚至某些人，我们一无所知。不过，我们至少也算共患难，甚至共生死过了，就算不了解，对彼此也是有感情的。在这一部分记忆里，根本没有加隆；还有，在身份上，加隆是波士顿商学院的会长，你不用说他从小就在雅典娜公学院长大，我们没和他从小一起长大过，只能看到现在。何况，当初是他自己提出转学的，我们可不知道他和撒加之间到底有什么曲折过去。以身份而言，他就算暂时称不上敌人，也不能算是朋友吧？”  
“可是我们现在坐在一条船上，不认同也要认同吧？”  
“坐在一条船上，才更要清楚对方的分量。就算没有感情积累，为了一个目标必须合作，那么至少要有一点让我们认同。你还记得当初撒加要当会长，沙加和穆问了什么——‘你们是谁？我们为什么要听你们的？’进入雅典学派的人都自负，他们不承认没有能力的人。”  
“加隆怎么会没有能力？”  
“恐怕别人最深的印象，就是他一拳被撒加打飞，然后转学了。”  
“那也不代表他没能力吧！”  
“眼见为实。”米罗已经啃完了苹果，“只要加隆能打赢几场擂台，至少别人能认同‘这个人不会拖后腿’，其他的可以慢慢来。”  
艾欧里亚还有些忿忿：“没理由啊，撒加的弟弟怎么会差。”  
“撒加就好吗？”  
“什么？！”艾欧里亚瞪大了眼睛，米罗不软不硬地说：“撒加当会长，与其说能力强，不如说心理控制力强。你们兄弟习惯了他——当然，也许他的确有值得你们欣赏的地方；迪斯修罗一看就是他的人；其余的人根本没有当会长的意思。至少到现在为止，他做的事别人也能做，而且未必比他做得差。”  
“哈，那真是委屈你们了，一直当他的手下。”艾欧里亚不怒反笑，难得在他脸上看到冷笑，米罗一时竟然连反击都忘了，看得有趣。半晌才说：“我不过是实事求是，在一个团体里，肯定会有‘老大’，但是，别人为什么要叫他‘老大’？只有在他名副其实的时候，别人才能心甘情愿叫这声‘老大’。顺便说一句，以前我对撒加保留意见，从刚才开始，我发现他也许是够格的。”看到艾欧里亚双目圆睁，两腮鼓了起来，米罗大笑：“艾欧里亚小弟弟你太可爱了！太可爱了！我逗你玩呢，我和你一样坚决拥护会长大人的一切决定！哈哈哈哈！”  
“看比赛。”卡妙把TV的声音调到最大，完全盖过米罗的狂笑，令人惊讶的是，他那冷冰冰的声音竟然能突破重重噪音包围传出来。米罗搂住艾欧里亚的肩膀塞给他一罐能量饮料，自己拿了一罐与他碰杯：“不要这么生气，不如你猜猜，会长为什么让卡妙出来，不让穆出来？穆才是最佳外交人选吧？”  
“因为会有超能力者选手……”艾欧里亚的声音越来越低，“对啊，撒加根本不准备派第二个人上擂台。那你说——为什么？”  
“会长大人的老奸——聪明才智，我可猜不到。还有，我们不认同加隆，加隆也一样不认同我们，没有真正的感情，谁能认同谁呢？我们还是看比赛吧。来，干杯。”

****************************************

维齐纳生死擂，最初定义为竞技性质的擂台比赛，但与拳击、柔道等运动比赛完全不同，它的看点并不是规定时间参赛选手的一招一式，选手们的身体素质、耐力、心理承受力、头脑、武器、勇气，甚至怪癖、暴戾，都能让观众台上的围观者兴奋、呐喊，搏斗的多样性、不可知性、队长之间的布阵、心理博弈，也让比赛多了一层智力上的刺激和更多的猜测、谈论空间。人们最初因好奇或博彩下注坐下看生死擂，看完之后，总会得到某方面的心理满足，观众对生死擂的热情越来越高，以致政府无法废除这项“过度危险”的比赛。  
生死擂的可看性不止是层出不穷的惊险场面，有时还会有让人哭笑不得的意外发生。这些意外无一例外来自于规则上的漏洞。比如，规定一场比赛只有一个人倒地超过十秒、主动或被动走下擂台才算结束，裁判才能宣告输赢。几十年前有这么一场冠军赛：两队强人克服重重困境，战胜无数对手，终于走到了决赛，在各有胜败之后，前六个人打得平分秋色，最后的重担落到双方队长头上。  
两位队长可谓势均力敌，谁也不服谁，谁也打不过谁，于是这场比赛只好无限制地打下去——这个“打下去”的意思就是：双方很君子地留给对方吃饭睡觉，就地解决大小便这类时间，其余时间全部用来交手。观众从一开始的叹为观止到最后的不胜其烦，无数封抗议信寄到组委会，要求组委会尽快解决二人持续一年多的冠军之争。  
组委会每天都要给选手提供饭菜被褥，外加清洁人员（……），还要尽职地提供实况转播，早已为经费头疼，无奈生死擂规定上没有限制比赛时间的条款，双方队员竟然还各有一个顶级律师，头头是道地“维护选手利益”。最后，在三年零十一个月之后，组委会以“新一届生死擂必须本人亲自到报名现场报名”为由，让两位选手同时走下擂台，然后迅速制定了“实力均等超过72小时，宣布平局，两位选手同时下擂台。如果是终局赛，则以各队累积胜利场次和得胜率定输赢”的新规定。  
生死擂的擂台设在维齐纳岛最大的竞技场，环形观众席层层围绕的是一块几十米长宽的方形石质擂台，擂台上有两个个大小不同的方环，不知用什么材质涂成。最内侧的常规打斗区二三十米见方；再外环又扩出几米，一旦选手到了这个区域，红色涂层就会发出警报声，提醒选手即将过界。不论哪方选手落下擂台，双手或脚着地，裁判即刻宣告此选手失败。但是，如果仅仅是用单手撑地，随即靠弹跳返回擂台，比赛可以继续。这项规定因上一届某位奇人靠单手支撑身体，一点一点爬回擂台的“杂技”而受到质疑，组委会尚未想出妥善的处理方法。不处理还有一个原因：“在他爬的时候对手是傻的吗？不会踢他一脚吗？”  
在擂台周围，有周密的摄影系统，全方位拍摄选手每一个动作，包括头顶与脚下，一些喜欢使用暗器的选手，在这种情况下不得不在平日就训练如何躲避这些摄影机，不让对方选手（不论场内还是场外）察觉他的异动。  
不是所有选手都能站上最正规的擂台，在竞技场，还有几十个同样大小，同样摄影设施，却没有观众席的封闭式擂台，被称为‘内擂台’，供初赛选手使用。  
那些竞技水平和观众人气超高的队伍，享有一开始就站上“外擂台”的殊荣。  
决出20强之后，所有比赛都会在外擂台进行。  
撒加带领的“异乡人”队对战的是上一届生死擂亚军队伍“梦之队”，自由海洋的观众几乎把所有目光都集中到这场擂台上，不止因为梦之队是这几年刚刚崛起的人气队伍，每位选手都有大量拥护者，更因为对手的特殊性——来自地上世界的异乡人。生死擂历史上也有过几次异乡人的参赛记录，但那都是在他们确认定居之后，加入某只队伍参加比赛。从队长到队员全都是异乡人，这种情况史无前例，难怪会激发众人的好奇和热情。  
等他们看清了异乡人队的参赛选手各个都是高中生，不禁大失所望，早有人在网络公共讨论区留言：“一群乳臭未干、不知天高地厚的小鬼而已。”更让他们在意的是梦之队选手的异常反应，梦之队的全体队员一直缩在休息室里，只在开赛前一分钟匆匆跑出一号选手劳尔，他面色凝重，站上擂台的时候甚至没有心情看对手是谁，握手时才发现对方年龄小了自己十几岁，大吃一惊——显然，他连对手的特殊身份都没注意。  
常规情况下，双方队长习惯派本队耐力最好的选手做前锋，尽可能消耗对方的战力。梦之队的一号选手劳尔，是著名拳击训练基地的王牌选手，据说几任世界冠军都曾是他的手下败将，但他并没有参加过去自由海洋拳击大赛，只对生死擂情有独钟。  
劳尔三十一岁，身材魁梧，相貌堂堂，穿得却像一个城市管道工，不过，一身发达的肌肉即使在衣物下也能看出轮廓。他没有小看眼前的对手，却被对方抢了先机，几个结实狠辣的直拳让他几乎招架不住。对方太过专业的出拳和步态，让劳尔有了站上拳台的错觉，条件反射之下，也端起了拳击手的姿势，全神戒备，与对方你来我往几十个回合，没想到对方突然大幅度后退，随即飞身一脚踢出，让他直接飞下擂台。  
坐在裁判席上的三位裁判，负责解说和调动现场气氛的主持人，场外刚刚打开各种食物饮料，还没进入观众状态的观众，还有跌在擂台下的劳尔本人，都还没反应过来究竟发生了什么，只听擂台上那个正在用粗头绳扎头发的少年问：“我是不是赢了？”  
观众如梦方醒，却不确定该不该鼓掌；裁判手忙脚乱地回放裁判台上的录像，似乎不敢相信这个结果；两个主持人连祝贺的话都忘了说，尴尬地站在主持台上。这时对面休息室走出一个二十几岁、高个长发的男人，他扶起劳尔，察觉劳尔伤势不轻。  
劳尔带着歉意说：“我以为对方不懂生死擂的规矩，当成是在打拳击……”  
“你总是以各种各样的方法小看对手。”男人批评。等他站起身，观众席上突然掌声雷动，“克劳德！克劳德！”男人对观众礼貌地挥挥手，扶着劳尔走向休息室。主持人这才走上擂台，不情不愿地宣布：“让我们祝贺异乡人队的加隆•科洛科特罗尼斯选手初战告捷，五分钟后，将开始第二场比赛，请双方队长在三分钟之内确定出战选手，请各位观众开始新一轮下注。”他们的声音不大精神，也许，他们都觉得劳尔输得有点不明不白。  
一个个头不大的小孩跑了过来，观众席上又是一番喧哗：“小不点！小不点！小不点！”  
“别叫了！我今年已经十二岁了！”小孩回过头对观众席大喊，劳尔、克劳德、小不点低头说了几句话，克劳德和小不点同时转过头，盯着加隆看了几眼。  
加隆眼皮挑了挑，继续挽自己的衬衫袖子，露出大半条胳膊，凝神想了想，又把折起的袖口撸了下去，只把袖口的纽扣解开，保持活动方便。他没注意场内的声音，反倒纳闷地盯着自己的手腕，不知想些什么。  
“喂！”一个轻快的声音让他回过神，十二岁的小不点几个跃步上了擂台。这是个白皙活泼的小帅哥，一双机灵的蓝色大眼睛，玻璃珠一样转来转去，姿势灵活矫捷，换来观众们的阵阵掌声——在加隆看来，有刻意卖弄本事的嫌疑。小不点穿着一件过分宽松的布褂，腰间扎一条布带，裤子也是布的，倒很合身，脚上有一双长筒靴——这个世界的儿童似乎都喜欢穿长靴，加隆在集市里已经看到几千双，里米格穿的也是长靴，不同的是，里米格的靴头是上翘的尖角，小不点却是圆圆的大头，画两个圆眼睛，就可以当鲸鱼头。  
“我叫伊凡•卡罗基努诺维奇•安达卡塔西•阿里亚诺……”  
“你还是叫小不点吧。”加隆打断他。观众席上爆发一阵大笑，只有几秒钟，像被谁按下开关，笑声倏地止住。容纳几万人的竞技场突然鸦雀无声，观众们无趣地互相看了几眼，按着自己的电脑登陆生死擂下注系统，开始下注。  
“越来越多了。”正对擂台的休息室，墙壁采用反光玻璃设计，场外情况一目了然，外面的人却看不到室内的情况。撒加坐在沙发上，拿着组委会为各队队长提供的电脑，里面有场外和自由海洋公民的下注情况。看到那令人咂舌的金额，他身边的艾俄洛斯不禁感叹：“看来这个世界的人都很有钱。”  
“是憋得慌吧。”撒加一边查金额一边说：“越是法制健全的国度，条条框框越多，人们的生活越规矩，也就越发想要寻找刺激。”  
“我奇怪的是，这个世界的人排斥异乡人，为什么第一场就有人在加隆身上押高额赌金？”  
“哪个世界不是人组成的，人群里怎么会没有投机分子。你看，押加隆的人比第一场多了。”  
“从资料看，对手倒是不错的队伍，以光明磊落闻名。出场顺序就是实力顺序，越往后越强。”艾俄洛斯一直和撒加一起研究电脑里的资料，修罗在屋里走来走去，还在试图接受自己也许根本不能出场的命运，脸色不太好。穆心不在焉地靠着墙壁站着，突然听到有人敲门。他打开门，只见一个女服务生领着阿布罗狄等人走了进来。  
“你们怎么进来的？”女服务生关上门走后，撒加才问。  
迪斯双手合十高举到头做出“拜托”的表情：“我们实在不放心里边的同伴，毕竟第一次打这种擂台，他们如果受伤了……真让人担心——”说到后来已经变味了，放下两手扇着风：“长着一张小白脸就是好说话啊！”阿布罗狄不甘示弱地揽住穆的肩膀，轻佻地歪着头说：“通融一下吧，小姐，大家都不容易。啊对了，能给个电话号码吗？——修罗，你说这方法是不是很成体统？”修罗白了他一眼，又横了迪斯一眼，烦躁地给他们贴了标签：“男性败类。”  
“很奇怪。”艾俄洛斯说：“不论队长如何选择出场顺序，肯定要让本队最厉害的选手负责压轴。按照常理，超能力者才应该是每个队最厉害的选手吧？为什么我看历届的冠军队，超能力者一般都是第四位、或者第五位出场，没有一个负责压轴？”  
众人都露出不解的表情，穆的不解中还多了一丝凝重。在奇异的海底世界，竟然有超能力者存在，会不会是自己的族人？不对，族谱的记载从未间断，一百年前，并没有一批人失踪不见，那么这个大陆的超能力者来自何方？正在胡思乱想，听到了撒加的声音  
“里米格呢？没跟你们在一起？”发现一直跟着他们的小女孩不见了，撒加有点意外。  
“不知道她去哪里了，我们又没有联络工具。”  
“要不要提醒加隆，这个对手更厉害？而且，擅长使用武器？”看完资料，艾俄洛斯有些担心。  
“你提醒他，他只会怪你多事，让他自己吃苦头去吧。”  
“万一他轻敌呢？”  
“他的优点就是从来不轻敌。”撒加说。  
“我没听错吧？”艾俄洛斯大笑：“你说他有优点？”  
“好吧，我重新说，在他那广阔如银河的缺点中我好不容易才找出一个优点，所以印象深刻。”撒加冷哼。见艾俄洛斯连连点头，不禁用眼神询问，艾俄洛斯点了一根烟，吸了一口才慢悠悠地说：“在这一点上，你的确不如你弟弟。你不用反驳，你那不叫轻敌，叫自信，我们大家都知道——”说着环视屋子：“在会长大人广阔如银河的优点中，自信只是其中一颗不起眼的星星，对吧，大家？”  
“太对了！”其他人努力点头，撒加面不改色地合上电脑，对面擂台上双方选手刚刚握了手，主持人宣布比赛开始。

*******************************************

“见鬼，这到底是怎么回事。”裁判席上坐着三位肤色不同的裁判，每一届生死擂的裁判组成如下：一位往届冠军领队（不参赛至少二十年，保证没有私人恩怨成分）、一位三大陆运动会总裁判（之一，自由海洋全民运动会有一个由二十位资质过硬、人品出众的裁判组成总裁判团）、一位格斗研究专家（自由海洋最难入行的专业，其执照通过率接近十万分之一，民间爱好者虽多，能够通过层层考核的人凤毛麟角）。此时，黑皮肤，带着眼镜的格斗专家问坐在裁判席旁的另外两个人。  
“劳尔大意了。对手一直用拳击打法，他被对手带着走，而且对手没戴手套就不打脸，这点更让劳尔那个傻瓜佩服。”站在擂台边专为主持人而设的一米高主持台上，两位主持人正与裁判台通话。这两位主持人既没有明星气质，也看不出有什么表演经历，一个是二十岁左右的男大学生，一个是三十岁左右的家庭妇女。大学生心中的焦虑几乎从语气里溢出来：“梦之队的人今年还不吸取教训，他们难道忘了上一届生死擂，自己是怎样丢掉冠军的？”  
“劳尔的个性就是那个样子，而且梦之队不就是因为行径光明、讲究武德和实力才成了自由海洋公民最推崇的队伍吗？”女主持人反驳。  
“别吵了。”坐在裁判席中央、年龄最老的长者发话：“至少伊凡不是个轻敌的人。”  
“组委会到底在搞什么鬼？为什么异乡人会参赛？”坐在右边的格斗专家又在发问。  
“异乡人很狡猾，几乎踩着截止时间交了报名表，等到我们发现的时候，电脑已经开始录入了。”女主持人回答。  
“所以就把他们和梦之队编为一组，让他们第一场就出局？但这些异乡人看起来身手不凡，这点组委会没想到吧？”坐在裁判席左边的是一个乐呵呵的胖子，他似乎在嘲弄组委会。  
擂台上，小不点伊凡终于念完了他那一长串姓氏名字，足足用了一分钟，加隆简单地报上自己的名字和年龄，在这个讲究礼貌的海底世界，两个人比赛前还要互相说明自己的身份、职业，这个小不点甚至向对手的父母问好！不过，加隆倒没有因为烦躁而沉不住气。  
作为雅典鼎鼎大名的不良少年，加隆从会走路起就会打架。有人认为他脾气暴戾，有人认为他因为哥哥太过优秀，心理发生扭曲急需发泄。但加隆知道自己不过是喜欢打架。如果仅仅为了发泄，为什么不去打沙袋？找比自己强大的人打架，寻找战胜他们的方法，这才是打架的乐趣。他甚至知道撒加那家伙也发现了这种乐趣，还自己去打过数次群架，当然，最后无一例外地算到了他头上，谁也不相信那个家伙会打架，一群睁眼瞎。  
在日复一日的挑衅斗殴中，加隆总结出一整套行之有效的斗殴体系，何况他还有那段超负荷的少年团拳击训练，那更是在无数次生死边缘学到的经验。  
在加隆的经验里，想要打胜，最重要是用脑。会去打架的人，拳头的硬度都不差，看准对方的性格，看准对手的弱点，这都需要一半靠本能，一半靠分析，然后再去拆解对手的招式，或等待对手露出破绽。打架不仅是肉体上的搏斗，还是心理上的博弈，甚至声势上的恐吓。他能迅速战胜第一个对手，就是因为几招看穿了对方的个性，顺利设下陷阱等对方来跳。  
“你胜的不够光彩。”祝福完加隆的父母和哥哥，小不点伊凡终于说了一点正常人上擂台该说的话。加隆一言不发地看着伊凡，伊凡将加隆的“不光彩”翻来覆去数落一番，发现他还是一言不发，只好从宽大的衣袖里拿出一节竹竿。  
加隆的双眼立刻盯住那截竹竿。  
“这是我的武器，在生死擂上，可以使用热武器以外的任何武器。”伊凡热心地给加隆解释：“我们不能欺负异乡人，所以跟你说清楚。喂，你能不能说句话？”见加隆还是不说话，小不点只好抖抖竹竿，那竹竿一节一节升高，最后从最上面的竹节里抽出一个圆环，圆环上套着细密布料做成的网兜，看上去像小时候扑蜻蜓用的昆虫网。  
“这是你的武器？”加隆问。  
“对。”伊凡带着慧黠的笑打量加隆，他习惯对手看到他的武器时，露出的惊讶或不屑，没想到加隆轻轻地“哦”了一声，仍然站在那里不动不说话。忍住心中的失望，伊凡说：“你真沉得住气，好吧，我先来。”  
“来”字刚出口，加隆已经左躲右闪，险险避开对方的攻击，额头的汗瞬间就滴了下来。伊凡手中的竹竿并不是天然的，戳过来时甚至能感受到金属特有的寒气，单单凭借气味，加隆很难判断究竟是什么材质。但伊凡的动作快得让人眼花缭乱，他不靠近加隆，只靠手中的坚硬竹竿长矛一样不断突刺。  
加隆一边躲闪一边观察伊凡的动作，伊凡的身子并没有大动，主要靠一双手左右摆动，那竹竿有生命似的在他手中收放自如。而手腕关节的灵活程度，是经过常年训练的人才能达到的，那武器，加隆细看了几眼，才发现那截竹子可以瞬间收缩再瞬间变长，伊凡只需微微转动手腕的方向，竹竿就能从各个方位刺向加隆。  
渐渐习惯了攻击的来势与频率，加隆错开几步，将没带手套的手伸入裤袋，拿出另一只露指黑手套戴上，对方不给他喘息的闲暇，这个简单的动作他足足用了三分钟才完成，而后双手电一样握住横刺的竹竿，一手将竹竿扯向自己，一手延竹竿向前推进，反手抓牢。刚想发力抢下竹竿，手中坚硬的竹子像是变了材质，迅速变得光滑有韧性。  
加隆下意识握紧竹竿，伊凡抓着竹竿的另一头，迅速绕着加隆跑了十几圈，那竹竿又软又韧，加隆竟然被紧紧缠住，还在晕头转向，手中的竹竿突然变细，随即被抽了回去，加隆被那惯性连转了四五圈，还没收住脚，竹竿像鞭子一样当头挥了过来，加隆咬紧牙，任那竿头火辣辣地砸在脸上，血腥味刹那遍布在口腔，他却像钉子一样立在擂台上。  
伊凡毕竟只有十二岁，个子小力气有限，刚才那一挥几乎用尽全身的力气，在那之前，他已经靠竹鞭的旋转将加隆引到了擂台边缘，本以为能借着最后一鞭将他打落擂台，没想到加隆竟然硬生生地吃了他这一下。伊凡面露诧异，加隆用袖口擦了擦嘴角，雪白衬衫上立刻鲜红一片，他看了看衬衫，又看了眼擂台上的方形警戒线，幸亏方才这警戒线发出警告，让他知道自己落脚的方位。  
“观众们在为你叫好。”伊凡悠哉地转着变短的竹竿，“一旦开始比赛，擂台的隔音设备就会启动，我们只能听到对手的声音，只有特定情况下，主持人才有权对我们说话。不过看观众的嘴型，仍然能知道他们在说什么。他们说你这个陀螺转的不太专业。”  
“原来使用武器是这个意思。”  
“没错，生死擂可以使用武器，有些选手会自己设计新奇的武器，也有些会购买专业公司设计的武器。我的武器全是一个人制造的，很厉害吧？”  
加隆沉默地看着他。  
“了不起吧？能够自己制造新式武器的选手很少的，每届只有那么几个！”伊凡又问了一句。  
加隆莫名其妙地盯着他。  
“你知不知道夸奖敌人是一种涵养！”伊凡的脸红了，恼羞成怒。  
“手下败将有什么值得夸的。”  
“你说谁是你手下败将？！”竹竿再次刺出。  
“你，你们。”见对方来势汹汹，加隆不敢怠慢，一边留意伊凡手腕的动作，一边闪躲。  
这一次，伊凡充分发挥了他身体灵活的特点，满场跳动，时而用竹竿攻向加隆，时而近身双手一展，竹竿自动分开，成了两把锋利的竹刀，左右开弓一通乱砍，说是“乱砍”，其实伊凡的招式极有章法，左手的刀攻向哪里，右手的刀已在对手闪避处接应，加隆只得一退再退，退几步既要转半圈改变方位，以防再次被逼到擂台角落，被伊凡突袭。  
“你还真厉害，能躲得了我这么多招！”伊凡边战边夸，他很有涵养。  
“幸好你手短胳膊短。”加隆回答得很没素质。  
伊凡气得手颤了一下，随即以更快的速度连番攻击，加隆也不还击，时而低头躲掉竹竿，时而仰头避开竹刀，伊凡说：“你别以为这样做可以消耗我的体力，我就算再跟你打一个钟头，也照样有这种速度，我从两岁起就开始进行超负荷练习。”  
“我也不准备和你打一个钟头，你太花俏了。”  
“什么？”  
“靠速度和灵活度，还有武器，那都是虚的。”加隆突然矮身冲向伊凡的腰，随即在他两臂之间抬起头，胳膊肘撞向伊凡胸口，幸好他动作快立刻躲开，没想到加隆胳膊一直，拳头抡过来，将他小小的身子横着甩了出去，直直飞向场外——  
加隆刚刚稳住脚跟，被甩出去的伊凡手中的竹竿再次伸长，抵住擂台底部，将柔韧的竹竿如弯弓般下压，还没落地就已被弹起，子弹一样向加隆射去，转眼间，加隆胸口吃了重重一脚，加厚的鞋底如巨大石块撞在胸口，这一次，加隆的身子也飞了起来，落在擂台边缘，而伊凡已经重新落在擂台上。  
“我等的就是你这一招。”看着正在地上挣扎的加隆，伊凡收回自己的竹竿，“顺便告诉你，十秒钟站不起来，就算你输了。”  
“不愧是伊凡，小小年纪……”裁判台上，黑人裁判重重点头，“你们还记得吧，上一届比赛他只有八岁，用他制造的竹蜻蜓武器制服了不少人，不愧是武器天才。”  
“那个异乡人又站起来了。”胖子裁判仍然笑呵呵的。  
“你真禁打。”伊凡转着手里的小竹竿，这竹竿可大可小，用的大概是海底的高科技材料，转在伊凡手里像顽童的玩具。  
“你真禁打，不过我不能跟你浪费时间，我还要打下一场，不陪你玩了。”  
“废话连篇……”加隆被踢得胸口发闷，不能顺利喘气，五脏六腑都像被移了位，不过，他不会忘记顶嘴和反讽。

**********************************

“这小孩真机灵。”  
休息室，撒加坐在长条沙发最中间，其他人一字排开，全都规规矩矩坐着盯着对面的擂台，反光的门也是特制的屏幕，能够把擂台景象放大，让他们看得更细。就连沙加也不知把游戏机塞到哪里，和其他人一起看加隆的比赛。  
“打得不太顺手。”修罗皱着眉说，从加隆打赢第一场开始，他的脸色就再也没好过。  
“加隆喜欢硬碰硬，遇到这种机灵型的，一时之间想不到什么办法。”艾俄洛斯说：“这小孩的动作太快了。”  
“动作快，耐力上佳，资料上说，这小孩是某个格斗世家的后代，从小就受专门训练，而且他还是个武器天才。”  
他们正在议论，擂台上的伊凡突然大叫一声，一个竹竿脱手，掉在擂台上——他的手腕被加隆踢了一脚。  
“要逆转了吗？”众人伸长了脖子，只见加隆的动作越来越快，十指如鹰爪一样招招逼近伊凡，伊凡满头大汗，慌忙用竹刀抵挡，但加隆早就看穿了他的套路，专门找空子下手，很快，连两把竹刀都被打落，伊凡狼狈地支起那根柔韧的竹竿，向上跃起，才躲开加隆迎面而来的猛拳，一松手，竹竿落在地上，他也落在擂台一角。  
“你故意的！”加隆突然叫出声来，这个擂台的隔音设备与反光玻璃相似，擂台里的人听不到外面观众的喊声，但选手们说的话，却通过喇叭，播放的一清二楚。伊凡洋洋得意地说：“你这么聪明，发现我丢武器，一定会把它们踢下台，脱手又落下擂台的武器，原则上不能再用。”  
“我根本不知道有这条规定。”  
伊凡已经不知道第几次脸红，不过，谁也没有精力留意他的表情，只见擂台上两个材质不同的竹竿、两把竹刀分别在擂台四边伸长，把加隆围在中央，像是汉字中的“井”字型。不等加隆跳起来，每一节竹竿打开密密麻麻的小孔，射出无数尖锐的竹签，从四面八方扎入加隆的皮肉，加隆只来得及用胳膊护住头脸，那削尖的竹签子几乎直刺到骨，加隆一声大叫。  
“别想动！”伊凡大叫一声，四截竹子有生命一样同时向加隆滚动，霎时间紧紧夹住加隆的双脚，越勒越紧，坚硬的竹节似乎能把骨头勒碎，加隆尽量用力保持身体平衡，不被那四根竹竿组成的刑器绊倒。  
“你真硬气啊。不过你挣不开那个捕兽夹的。”伊凡的手里只剩下一个口袋一样的昆虫网，加隆全身被汗水浸着，抵抗脚下还在收紧的竹节，眼神却毫不妥协，两手握拳，防备伊凡的攻击。  
“试试这个！”伊凡说着，高举昆虫网跳到半空，那不大的口袋突然开始拉长，袋口也不断扩张，像麻袋一样将加隆从头扣到脚，袋口自动在加隆脚下扎紧，伊凡的声音透着兴奋：“怎么样！这是我在采集猪笼草的时候得到的启示！”  
“会长，我们真的不需要打第二场吗？”休息室里，修罗问撒加，穆也露出询问的眼神，撒加没回答，只是紧紧盯住屏幕。伊凡举起小小的拳头，对着嘴，吹了两口气，对大麻袋里挣扎着的加隆说：“别白费力气了，那个袋子连刀都别想划开。你还没尝过我的拳头呢，放心，我经过专业训练，一拳就能打晕你，等你醒过来，会和队友一起躺在休息室！”  
在全场观众的掌声中，伊凡跃起身，一拳挥向加隆的头部，他身形小，力量有限，针对这一点曾做过专门训练，务求一拳必中。他的拳头曾打晕过麻袋里的黑熊，也曾撂倒过无数对手，对这一拳，他信心百倍。  
嘶啦！  
就在拳头即将落下的时候，麻袋突然从加隆脚底出现一个裂口，随即整个袋子都被划开，加隆沾满血的手闪电一样到了眼前，狠狠扼住了他的咽喉。另一只手抓住他的腰带死命一拉，随即宽大的上衣也被撕裂，兵兵乓乓，无数用途不明的小工具落在地上，伊凡连叫声都发不出来，几欲窒息，雪白的脸渐渐青紫，左手挣扎了几下，一个开关模样的东西也掉在地上。  
加隆脚下的四截竹竿终于停止滚动挤压。  
没有片刻犹豫，加隆抬脚将伊凡的身体踢至半空，欺身上前连打了不知多少拳，只听伊凡连声惨叫，当他终于能呼一口气，发现自己左脚被加隆的右手抓住，整个身子倒提在半空，模糊的视线里，是观众台上一脸难以置信的倒置表情。  
“放我……下来……”伊凡断断续续地说。  
加隆充耳不闻，提着伊凡走向擂台边缘，他的脸被竹签刺伤多处，看上去有些狰狞。  
“不！”眼看自己要被加隆像垃圾一样丢下擂台，伊凡用仅剩的一点力气拼命挣扎，他从小就被誉为天才，习惯了旁人的赞美和推崇，对他来说，在擂台上失败不算什么，甚至战死也不算什么，他唯一无法忍受的就是颜面扫地，被对手侮辱。感觉加隆站到擂台边缘，刻意地将自己身体倒提着抬高，松开手的一瞬间，他简直快哭了。  
就在他的身体下落的时候，加隆的手迅速地握住他的腰，将他的身体翻了个个儿，等他的双脚稳稳地落在地上，加隆的手正落在他的头顶。  
伊凡听到了观众惋惜的叫声，他呆呆地看看四周，原来他已经站到擂台下了，不过，他站得很稳，害怕的一幕并没有发生。  
“为、为什么？”加隆的拳头打的都是他的四肢，还有膝部、肘部，虽然胳膊脱臼，但他没有什么内伤。  
“竹刀。如果你刚才使用竹刀的刀刃，而不是刀背，我的脚筋大概已经断了。”加隆回答。虽然现在他仍觉得腿骨已经断了。  
“我跟你无冤无仇，怎么会使用刀刃。”伊凡纳闷地说，加隆的手已经离开他的头，直起身子说：“你去叫下一个。”  
加隆头也不回地再次走向擂台中央，伊凡神色还是怔怔的，竞技场再次陷入寂静。

*********************************

“你弟弟身上有武器？”休息室里，迪斯百思不得其解，其他人也在面面相觑，不明白加隆究竟用什么东西划开麻袋，撒加摇着头说：“不可能，他从来不用武器。”  
“那是怎么回事？难道是那些竹签？不可能吧，那小不点不是说麻袋连刀都砍不破？”  
“我大概知道是怎么回事了。”艾俄洛斯突然出声，他站起身，对修罗说：“修罗，用刀砍我，使全力。”  
修罗也不罗嗦，不知从哪里抽出一把短刀迅速变长，身子一跃，这一刀当头劈向艾俄洛斯，艾俄洛斯不闪不躲，用尽力气举起手臂迎向修罗的长刀。  
在众人的惊呼中，锋利的刀刃竟然没有斩断艾俄洛斯的手臂，而是硬生生僵在半空，修罗的身子已经落地，露出困惑的表情收回长刀。艾俄洛斯扯扯嘴皮，眉毛向两边耷拉，看得出，他手臂全僵了。  
“纽扣？”修罗第一个发现关窍所在，艾俄洛斯用袖子上的纽扣与修罗的刀锋相撞，难怪会听到金属撞击声，修罗连忙看自己的刀刃，竟然出现了一个不大的缺口。  
“没错，就是纽扣。”艾俄洛斯指着制服上的镂空纽扣说：“它很硬，挡一把刀不成问题。而且这个纽扣不光是装饰性的，它可以从中间掰开，里边有更锋利的东西，可以代替利器。”  
“是什么？”  
“世界上最硬的东西，只有薄薄一层，但划个罐头布袋之类的，够用了。”艾俄洛斯掰开那纽扣给大家示范，又说：“这个纽扣的形状设计独特，一般人不会想到它能掰开。而且，制服的布料也是特殊加工的，挡个竹签之类的不成问题，加隆除了脸上挂彩，其余地方应该完全没事。”  
“难怪我觉得这校服比一般衣服重。”迪斯恍然大悟，随即开始往自己脸上贴金：“我设计的东西就是有质量，喂，你们看到没？”  
“不论纽扣还是校服布料，都是拉斐尔校长亲自制造的，和你有什么关系？”艾俄洛斯失笑，“你以为你们三个发挥一下想象力，动动嘴皮子，设计个外形，校服就能当特种兵军装？醒醒吧。”被抢白的迪斯也不介意，拍着修罗的肩膀说：“看来你是肯定不能出场了，不要这么遗憾，你看在擂台上殴打儿童有什么意思？不成体统。”  
“你们两个现在也可以出去了。”撒加看向迪斯和修罗，一根手指指向阿布罗狄：“带着他。”  
“什么？！”迪斯和修罗同时跳了起来，修罗一肚子的抗议，憋了半天终于没说话，迪斯可不干，张嘴就骂：“一来到海底你改行批发电灯泡了对吗？”  
“你们三个去找武器店，还有通讯器材店，最主要的任务是把徽章问题解决。”  
“把徽章改造成在自由海洋也能通话吗？”  
“没错，任何一个步骤都别让这里的人经手，必须由你们自己来。”趁着艾俄洛斯等人还在研究纽扣，撒加低声对迪斯说：“该去认识什么人，做什么事，你们三个心里有数。”迪斯那双灰色的眼睛转了转，了然地点点头，随即大呼晦气。  
“快看，加隆的下注率一下子翻了好几倍！”艾俄洛斯晃晃手中的电脑，又说：“要不要让加隆下来休息一下？”——生死擂规定场次之间只有五分钟休息，这五分钟供观众重新下注（上一场比赛赢得的彩金会在三分钟之内进出每个人的账户），前三分钟供两队队长选择是否更换选手，或派出新的选手。此外，每位队长各有一个小时的可支配休息时间，队长们可以在场次之间为选手申请休息时间，全队总额不得超过60分钟，这个规定是为了照顾那些打了好几场比赛的选手，或者重伤急需处理、又不想退赛的选手。  
撒加还在犹豫，观众台上一面巨大的告示牌突然亮起绿色光芒，主持人宣布：“梦之队申请停赛十分钟，通过，请各位观众稍安勿躁。”  
“怎么回事？”需要休息的队伍没喊休息，不需要休息的队伍所有人都在休息室，大门紧闭，不知在做什么，这不寻常的情形让在场观众们开始窃窃私语。加隆也趁着这个机会下了擂台，立刻有几个穿了白大褂的医护人员围上去，为他冰敷双脚，给脸上身上的伤口消毒，喷上一层止痛药。看到加隆抗拒的眼神，一位护士礼貌地说：“我们是专业医疗人员，对所有选手一视同仁，药物也都是正规医药商出产，不用担心。”亚尔迪也跟着忙东忙西，他手脚勤快，不添乱，问的问题不但有分寸还有见地，护士们倒也不反感。  
青紫的皮肤上被敷上一层捣碎的清凉草药，又绕了一条大小适中的医用胶质纱布，加隆顿时舒服不少。对着穆递上来的能量饮料摆摆手，加隆时而看看自己的袖口，时而瞧瞧远处半米高的擂台。刚歇一口气，主持人就在催促：“停赛时间还有一分钟，请双方选手做好准备。”站起身，加隆活动一下手脚，再次走上擂台。  
对面的休息室仍然大门紧闭，梦之队的队员没有要出来的迹象，观众们忍不住抱怨：“克劳德他们到底在做什么？平时不都是在下面给本队队员打气？这次怎么一个都不出来？”正议论纷纷，梦之队的休息室大门“砰”地一下，像被谁从里面踢开。  
加隆定睛一看，只见大门里大步走来一个穿着制服的青年警员，正是他们在海边遇到的李斯特警官，他看上去英气勃发，不过那神态太过决绝，像是刚刚决定什么大事。  
他身后紧跟着两个人，一个是刚才出现过的队长克劳德，一个是梳着一条长辫子，穿着中国式布褂的清瘦青年，这个人扯住李斯特的手臂大声说：“你没听到我们说的话吗？”下一秒他的手就被李斯特甩开，再下一秒，李斯特已经跳上了擂台。  
“不许！你听到没有！戴维！不许你那么做！”克劳德握紧双拳大叫，李斯特看也不看他，高声说：“那就动用你队长的权利，现在就取消我的参赛资格，你可以这么做！”  
清瘦的中国青年仰起头，忍住怒火似的说：“戴维，你记不记得我们组队的时候说过什么？”加隆看了他几眼，这个人很像雅典学派的外交部长，不是长得像，而是给人的那种感觉，而且，透过他向两边分开的额发，隐隐约约可以看到一个紫色的标记。  
“我是梦之队三号选手，维齐纳城警员戴维•李斯特，你好。”根本不理会身后的叫喊，李斯特警员向加隆伸出手。  
“加隆•科洛科特罗尼斯。”加隆的手和他相握，满场的喧哗议论立刻被擂台隔音器隔绝，只剩下两个人互相打量的眼神和略微不定的呼吸声。从李斯特身上，加隆感觉到强烈的杀气，但那杀气又不像是针对自己。加隆没有被对方的浮躁感染，谨慎而缓慢地踱着步，观察对方的动作，两人同时一声大喝，扭打在一起。

************************************

梦之队休息室大门已经完全打开，露出里面的座椅。里面却没有任何选手，仔细看才能发现他们都站在离擂台不远处的等候区，焦急地看着擂台上的情况。加隆和李斯特是同样类型的选手，精通格斗，耐打，既有头脑又有力气，他们施展拳脚，谁也占不到谁的便宜，一时斗得难解难分，不知不觉已经过了半个钟头。  
“真没想到那个异乡人还有这么多力气。”一号选手劳尔摇着头：“看来，即使我没轻敌，也未必是他的对手。”已经包扎完毕的小不点伊凡认真地看着加隆，中国青年一脸担忧，还有一位选手足有两米高，瘦得像条麻杆，表情严肃地站立着。克劳德转过头，没好气地问：“储飞，马斯特还没出现吗？”  
“联系不上。”黑发的中国青年平心静气地回答。  
“我真不明白戴维的想法，他不信任我们！”克劳德越来越暴躁。  
“这不能怪他。”储飞反驳。  
“我们难道不想为他报仇吗？”  
“是我不对，第一场就轻敌，不然戴维不会有那么大的反应。”劳尔低下头主动道歉。  
“我也……没做好……”伊凡也低下头。  
“不需要你们检讨！”克劳德更加烦躁，储飞说：“也许他很快就能战胜异乡人，就不会……”  
“先联系马斯特！”克劳德打断他，又紧紧盯住擂台。  
在场观众没有察觉他们的异动，裁判台和主持人却多多少少听到了他们说的话，两个主持人诧异地看着彼此，男主持人低声说：“李斯特想做什么？”女主持人担忧地说：“第一次看克劳德这么激动，李斯特难道要使用毒武器？”  
“什么？！”男主持人张大嘴，“梦之队的人使用毒武器？还是李斯特？”  
“否则还有什么事能让克劳特、储飞他们这样反对？”女主持人有些激动：“生死擂进行这么多年，致命武器虽然早就被禁止，但一定程度的含毒武器仍然可以使用，每个队也都会有至少一个使用毒武器的人。”  
“可是，梦之队之所以叫这个名字，就是因为他们完全摒弃了其他参赛队的陋习，以光明磊落的态度和高超的技能赢得比赛。而且，李斯特是他们中间最正直的一个，他是警员！”  
“那是因为你不知道上届比赛发生了什么，这件事一直被组委会压着。”女主持人的声音更低：“上一届决赛的时候，梦之队会输，不是因为技不如人，而是因为对方绑架了李斯特的亲人还有女朋友，那女孩甚至因为这件事被杀了。”  
“上一届冠军队不就是……”  
“是的，劳尔、克劳德、伊凡他们都是有身份的人，那伙人有所忌惮；马斯特和都灵没有亲人朋友，所以李斯特成了他们唯一的目标。你也知道梦之队的队员感情非常好，对方拿李斯特亲人的性命威胁，他们只好退赛。更糟糕的是，李斯特一直想找对方报仇，警局这边却把他看得死死的，不许他有半点逾越行为。所以，生死擂是他唯一的报仇机会。”  
“他……”男主持人额头沁出汗珠，擂台上李斯特失去耐性地甩开加隆，克劳德拿起队长专用的电脑，只有队长才能使用这个东西，让擂台上的选手听到声音，他大喊：“你相信我们！你不要这么做！你听到了吗！”  
两道白光闪过，加隆目瞪口呆地盯着李斯特从靴子中抽出两把短刀，那短刀正逼近自己，他勉强避过攻击，胳膊上还是被划了一个小口子。  
突然，剧痛传遍四肢百骸，加隆大叫一声，半个身子软了下去，栽到地上。

****************************

“怎么回事？！”  
只剩下撒加、艾俄洛斯、穆、沙加、亚尔迪的休息室里，五个人几乎同时发出声音。  
“看样子中毒了。”亚尔迪忧心忡忡。  
“这个队伍不是出了名的光明磊落，坚决不用毒武器吗？”艾俄洛斯将电脑砸在沙发上，撒加咬住嘴唇：“失策，早知道也买点解毒片。”  
“资料上不是说那种东西没用？不知道对方会下什么毒，有的人甚至会针对解毒片制作毒药。”亚尔迪翻着电脑：“竟然有这么多种神经类毒武器，为什么不禁止？”  
“只要保证对手不会有后遗症，不会危害生命，毒武器也是一种看点。”撒加坐回沙发，面色阴晴不定，沙加说：“看来这个生死擂比我们想的要复杂，对方使用毒武器，似乎也有原因。”“还是不得已的原因。”穆补充。  
“队长有权认输，放弃这场比赛。”艾俄洛斯提醒。  
“要认输他自己去认输。”撒加说。  
“那怎么可能。”  
“那就撑着，想办法赢！”  
艾俄洛斯无奈地摇摇头，继续看屏幕。加隆勉勉强强支撑站立着，李斯特看了眼沾了血丝的刀子，不无夸奖地说：“很厉害，竟然还站得起来。”手一挥，一把短刀直直扎进加隆的右肩膀，加隆双腿一软，几乎要跪在地上，勉强用左臂撑住地面，大口喘着气，忍耐着毒虫啮咬似的疼痛。  
“我用的只是轻微的刺激毒素，会在短时间内刺激你的神经，产生疼痛与麻痹，无法行动。一小时后，你就不会有事了。”李斯特解释。  
“为什么？”令人意外地，加隆竟然发问了。  
“嗯？”  
“你是一个警员，为什么会用这种东西？”  
“对啊，我是个警员，所以更有机会接触这种东西。不是吗？”李斯特说，“四年，我偷偷研究了四年，各种各样可以变成毒武器的麻醉剂，现在都在我身上。你是异乡人，和我无冤无仇，我不会对你用太狠毒的东西。”  
“你不像……做这种……事……的人。”加隆勉勉强强才说完这句话。  
“你也不像会说废话的人。”  
“你似乎迫不及待想要得胜，看你的同伴，个个都很伤心。”  
“没错。”李斯特走向加隆，“你已经动不了对吗？那我来帮你下擂台吧。你对伊凡客气，我也会对你客气，不会让你太过丢脸，但你要记住，这个世界就是这样，为了胜利必须不择手段，否则你就是那个倒下的人。”说着，单手想要提起加隆的衣领。  
“说得对。”  
“？”  
迎面而来的是加隆十足十力道的拳头，因为弯身的缘故，李斯特无法躲闪，肋骨几乎被击穿，一口血喷了出来，倒在地上。加隆一脚踩住他的胸口，让他咳出更多的血，忍住周身的剧痛大声说：“主持人是不是该读秒了！”  
两位主持人被这突来的巨变惊呆了，大屏幕在李斯特全身触地的那一刻，已经开始自动倒计时，主持人也开始结结巴巴地读秒：“9……8……7……”  
“怎么……回事……”李斯特难以相信：“你不可能有……防护衣……”  
“坦白的说，我也不知道。”加隆的话音，淹没在比赛中了的笛声与观众铺天盖地的掌声中。

***********************

“这到底是怎么回事？！”  
这句话在今日的生死擂赛场上无数次被重复，双方队长、队员，裁判、主持人、全场观众，每个人都不知道为什么一场比赛有这么多峰回路转——不，峰回路转的比赛他们经历过很多，但是，双方一个是上届的亚军队伍，一个是什么都不懂的高中生队伍，这种峰回路转就显得难以置信。裁判和主持人一起议论：  
“只有一个解释，科洛科特罗尼斯选手穿了特制的防护衣，就是在衣物纤维里放入舒缓神经的药物，在被攻击时能够自动发挥解毒作用——异乡人怎么可能了解这种事？何况，他们穿的根本不是自由海洋的衣物！”  
“防护衣的作用其实不大，多数人用的是即时解毒片，或者解毒喷剂，不管怎么说，异乡人都不会有这种东西。”  
“异乡人队申请三十分钟停赛时间，现在开始计时。请双方队长确定下一轮出场选手，请观众准备下注。三十分钟之内，观众可以在场内自由活动，但不允许与参赛双方选手发生接触！”大屏幕又在宣布，两位主持人颓然道：“看来我们今天完全没有发挥作用。”  
休息室里，加隆已经拔出肩膀的刀子，接受医护人员的解毒和舒缓治疗，一位护士说：“如果使用安眠药，治疗效果会更快，你要用吗？”  
“我要参加下一场比赛。”  
“定时安眠，二十分钟后你就会醒，不会有头晕无力之类的副作用。”  
加隆伸出胳膊。  
等到加隆入睡，医务人员退出休息室，撒加等人才聚在一起低声研究。连米罗、迪斯等人也通过刚买的通讯器参与讨论。  
“我刚才问过医生，”亚尔迪说，“医生说即使习惯刺激性药物的人，对李斯特使用的药物也没有抵抗力，唯一的解释就是加隆穿了防护衣，衣物纤维中有药物成分流进伤口……”  
“我大概明白了。”艾俄洛斯突然说。  
“什么？”  
“以前听纱织小姐说过这么一件事。”艾俄洛斯回忆道：“一百年前，雅典学派刚成立的时候，经常因为锋芒毕露得罪人，结下不少仇家。当时雅典财团和大学部都无法顾及他们，只有拉斐尔校长一次次帮他们收拾局面。  
“有一次，塞廷将军对拉斐尔校长说：‘你现在能替他们收拾，等你死了以后怎么办？他们遇到事情你能解决？他们遇到危险你能保护？’据说拉斐尔校长一整夜没睡，第二天早上对塞廷将军说：‘我要为他们设计一件校服，等有一天我不在了，仍然能保护他们。’然后他就研究了一年多，从布料到纽扣的原料结构，全部由他一个人研制。并规定今后学生们即使更换校服样式，也要沿用基本设计和那些特殊材料。后来的学生都生活在和平年代，没有任何机会领会校服的功效，他们只觉得这校服更沉，比其他学校的更难看，谁也没研究过他到底在衣服里加入了什么。”  
“他到底是以什么标准设计校服的？”撒加问。  
“据说标准是：穿着这套衣服可以在热带雨林里徒步行走，配上一个特制头盔，就能抵挡瘴气、毒虫、毒草等等东西。”  
“……”  
“难怪以雅典财团的实力，制作一批新校服需要这么久时间。”  
“说起来，咱们老校长的正式职业，是发明家，不是科学家对吧？”  
“这校服的成本多高？幸好是免费的，对吧卡妙？”  
“干你们该干的事。”撒加打断众人的议论，又对艾俄洛斯说：“你也可以出去了。你要做的是……”  
“好吧。”听撒加吩咐了一堆任务，拿起撒加的暂住证——卡妙刚刚快递回来，在电脑上完成与自己的身份卡对接，确定了联动账户，艾俄洛斯披上外套，又看了眼睡得正香的加隆，这才走出门。  
入睡之前，加隆隐隐约约听到了艾俄洛斯说的话。  
其实他早就感觉到了。  
第一场比赛，穿在身上的制服虽是正装，布料的柔软和裁剪的舒适度，丝毫不影响他的活动，甚至连那双略显沉重呆板的皮鞋，也完全不对快速动作造成阻碍。一般学校的制服以美观舒适为主，像哈迪斯综合学城那种地方更把制服当做礼服，男的穿得像纨绔公子，女的穿得像败家千金。只有雅典娜公学院高中部校服，百年如一日的单调、难看。最近好不容易才换了个样子，负责情报的隆奈狄斯还带着困惑的语气说：“奇怪，做一批校服而已，雅典财团怎么花了那么一大笔钱？”  
因为想到这件事，第二场比赛开始的时候，加隆就留意校服的特殊之处，他看到纽扣的结构似乎太过复杂，不符合雅典娜公学院一贯倡导的简洁，仔细看了一阵，才发现扣子可以掰开，里面似乎有锋利的东西。靠着一个纽扣，还有那可以媲美丛林防护服表层的面料，他度过了危机，战胜了伊凡。  
最让他难以想象的事发生在第三场比赛，被淬了麻醉药的刀刺中肩膀，他几乎要接受失败的命运，正在懊恼不已，想着等一下如何面对撒加的嘲笑。可是，自己肩膀上突然有异样的感觉，似乎有什么在缓解那痛入骨髓的药品。他不抱希望地与李斯特说话，拖延时间，没想到，真的有什么东西从衣物中渗入血液，缓缓流入他体内，让他僵麻的四肢能够活动。虽然那力气只够他发出一拳，再对李斯特踩上一脚。  
加隆一直不理解雅典娜公学院，特别是那个有雅典学派的高中部。同样是高中，波士顿商学院和哈迪斯综合学城不论设施还是师资力量，都不比它差，连历史都同样长，为什么只有这间学校有其他学校无可比拟的凝聚力？那里的学生中了邪似的吹捧自己的学校，像对待亿万元支票一样对待自己的学校。从小就在公学院的幼儿园、普教部长大，他对高中部学生看得多听得也多，越发觉得他们愚不可及，大概是被那些所谓的辉煌历史洗脑过度，又被雅典学派的光环照得眼盲耳聋。  
可是现在，他躺在临时医护床上，感觉到贴在皮肤上的那层布料，模模糊糊地听艾俄洛斯的声音，他似乎明白了雅典娜公学院那种凝聚力来自何处。那是某种看不见的东西，一代传给一代，再传给下一代，现在，那无形无状的东西隔了一百年，来保护并不是那里的学生，只是恰巧穿了这件制服的自己——他就在这朦朦胧胧的想法中睡着了。

*************************************

“对方出场选手确定了，是那个叫储飞的中国人。”  
现在，休息室里只剩下撒加、穆、沙加、亚尔迪，还有仍在睡觉的加隆。  
“在自由海洋，应该没有‘中国人’这个概念。”沙加说。  
“我看了资料，他是梦之队唯一一个超能力者，最高连胜纪录是4场，很了不起的数字。”  
“超能力者，加隆真的有胜算吗？”亚尔迪问。  
“应该很低吧。”沙加回答。  
“那个储飞已经站到擂台上了，看上去真悠闲啊，他……”亚尔迪看了穆一眼：“感觉和穆真像。”正说着，加隆已经甩开身上的毯子，站了起来。  
“你下一个对手是超能力者。”撒加不冷不热地说。  
加隆没理会，看看屋子里的人，露出不解的表情，但也没多问。他弯下身重新系了系自己的鞋带，又晃了晃胳膊，没头没脑地问穆：“你会飞吗？”  
“飞？”穆一时没明白。  
“你不是能移动物体？”  
“我不会飞。”穆终于弄懂了加隆的意思，加隆是在询问超能力的事，穆说：“人能举起比自己体重更重的东西，但不能举起自己，超能力者也一样。我们可以移动自己的位置，但不能把自己保持在空中。”  
加隆似乎还想问什么，最后还是闭上嘴，亚尔迪对他说：“你真厉害，一连赢了三场！”加隆撇撇嘴，看向撒加，撒加没听见一样看着那台电脑，加隆冷哼一声，甩上休息室的门走上擂台，没好气地对对面的青年说：“你已经知道我的名字了吧？”  
“异乡人加隆•科洛科特罗尼斯，你好，我是来自穆大陆的储飞，在维齐纳城当大学讲师，我……”  
“不用说家谱了！”虽然这个人温文尔雅，罗嗦起来并不让人讨厌，加隆还是忍不住打断。  
“我不是在说家谱，我想告诉你，我的朋友——也就是刚才和你交手的戴维•李斯特，并不是一个使用毒武器的卑鄙小人，他有自己不得已的苦衷，希望你不要对他产生偏见。”储飞清润的声音听上去很舒服，但加隆觉得他智商存在严重问题。  
“上一届比赛的时候，戴维遇到了——”  
“停！”加隆再次打断他，“你说的这些和我没有任何关系，这里是擂台，只要比赛允许，他使不使用毒武器是他自己的问题，我没兴趣知道他的苦衷乐衷，你跟我说这些有什么意义？想让我尊重他？‘不得已的原因’换来的最多是同情，我哪儿有那么多的同情心？”  
储飞哑口无言，半晌才说：“好的，那么我们开始比赛吧。我答应过戴维，决不再让梦之队失场次，虽然你有伤在身，我也不会客气。”  
“算我求求你，”加隆露出痛苦的表情：“别啰嗦了行吗？开始吧！”  
电脑上的下注条已经出现两队持平状态，穆新上手的通讯器同时收到好几条短信，纷纷表示：“你们超能力者不会都这样吧？幸好你是正常的，不然我会忍不住掐死你！”穆“啪”“啪”几声，回都不回就删进了垃圾箱。  
穆忍不住走出休息室，站在擂台下观看，他知道这是一场有决定意义的比赛，加隆已经连胜三场，这次对手是超能力高手，谁都想看看这个既有实力又有脑子的异乡人，靠什么手段来战胜第四个对手，或者，以什么样的方式败给对手。  
对于穆来说，这是他最想看的一场比赛。他至今记得年幼的时候，长老带着一群高能力孩子去山上祈福，有个孩子问：“长老，超能力者是不是世界上最厉害的人？”  
“不是，就算你有超能力，是高能力者，也可能输给外面的人，甚至族里的留守者。”  
“为什么？！”孩子们几乎异口同声地问出来。  
长老没有回答，他将祭祀的用具一一摆好，最后才说：“以后你们会进入外面的世界，到时候，你们一定有机会知道。”  
超能力者为何会输给普通人？十年过去了，穆仍然不知道原因，他打从心底里希望凭借这一场比赛，让自己找到问题的答案。他看着擂台上那个长辫子中国人，熟悉的感觉油然而生。“不是族人。”他很确定这一点，但那种只有同类人才有的温和与韧性交织的气场，还有同类才能传递的焦灼与坚持，却让他再一次怀疑：“真的不是吗？”  
穆牢牢地盯住擂台上的储飞，他知道，他不可能有机会与这个人交手，只能通过观察，了解一些他必须了解的生死攸关的秘密。

*********************************

比赛开始的那一刻，加隆的心提了起来。他像面对一台缓慢行进的坦克，看着那履带碾过周边的草木，一厘米一厘米地接近自己。  
从没遭遇过这样的对手：他可以不必使用拳脚，就能扭住自己的手或脚，或者让自己的身体腾空，完全不知道他的攻击来自何处；  
他的速度极快，前一秒还在擂台对面，下一秒就在自己身前，让你完全看不到他的行动轨迹，没有办法拦截和预测；  
他很沉着，他的每一个动作都不慌不忙，而你的每一个动作那双黑眼睛都不会放过，他冷静地分析你的每一个攻击或防御念头，然后找到最妥善的对策；  
他不轻敌，知道自己有压倒性的优势，也不会有一丝一毫的松懈，他始终在保留实力，却逼迫你使劲全力。你挣扎多久，他就观察多久，确定你没有余力反扑，才给你致命一击。  
“加隆的表情真‘凝重’。”艾欧里亚说。  
“凝重？”艾俄洛斯叼着烟吹毛求疵，“你竟然也会说这种文绉绉的词？”  
“我的希腊文、英文、法文、拉丁文的成绩都比你高！”  
“因为你们那届考题简单。”艾俄洛斯嘲笑。  
在撒加的吩咐下，雅典学派的人散落在维齐纳城的各个角落，此时却不约而同地找了个地方，全神贯注地看加隆的比赛。而且，很多人不约而同地将擂台上的加隆换成自己，也许每个人心中都曾有过这样的疑问——以自己的实力对战超能力者，结果如何？  
大概……很糟。  
这是所有人此时的共识。  
“穆！穆！穆！”艾欧里亚对着通讯器大声叫唤。  
“什么事？”  
“你就不能解说一下吗？身为一个外交部长，你没有基本自觉！”  
“我听不懂你的逻辑。”  
“这比赛我们看不懂，你翻译一下行吗！”  
“我听不懂你的用词。”  
“你智商退化了吗？”艾欧里亚皱起眉，如果他就在休息室，下一秒肯定会用手指拼命戳穆的眉毛。  
“艾欧里亚。”撒加出声，声音里带着劝止意味。很少听撒加这样对自己说话，艾欧里亚回过神，随即想到原因，立刻说：“不好意思啊，穆。”  
“不是什么秘密，你随便问。”穆倒也大方，艾欧里亚却闭上了嘴，专心看比赛。这么一来，其他想发问的人一时也没了声音。隔着通讯器屏幕，每个人都能感觉到微妙的沉默氛围。  
“这个人不只用超能力，他在打拳吧？太极？”出乎意料的，沙加竟然开了口，大家同时松了口气。  
“应该是。”穆好不容易才让自己的声音听上去没有情绪。  
“不合时宜。”  
“……”穆一口气没提上来，沙加自顾自地评论：“具备绝对优势，不去一举击败对手，给对手适应的机会，这就是不合时宜。”  
“我不明白这个世界的国家人种划分，但在地面上的中国，真正的‘武’要讲‘德’，否则比武跟野兽撕咬有什么区别？”穆反唇相讥。  
“对方是野兽还要讲道德，就是愚不可及。”  
“把一件好事做到天怒人怨，是咱们副会长独门功夫，旁人学不来。”沙加和穆一旦开始辩论，旁人没有插嘴的份，只能插空感叹，米罗好不容易才塞进这么一句话。  
此时，他和卡妙、艾欧里亚已经签完购房合同，正在新房子里扎堆看比赛。见艾欧里亚一脸严肃，米罗拿脚尖踢了他几下，“你哑巴了？”艾欧里亚摇摇头，卡妙说：“贵族家庭严格的家教，是暴发户不能理解的。”米罗丢了几个白眼给卡妙，通讯器响了，撒加的短信：  
“文艺部长，你准备继续看热闹？”  
“这到底关我什么事……”米罗强压下被命令的不悦，撒加追加一条命令：“快想办法。”  
“你不是聪明吗？那就快想办法吧。”卡妙盯着他，似乎不相信他能马上想到办法，艾欧里亚也转过头，好奇地看着他，说：“撒加找你是因为你脑子比别人快，你不会觉得他必须说‘米罗，求你了，快想个办法吧，地球要灭亡了，就等你当救世主’吧？”  
“他还是别说了！”艾欧里亚和卡妙一消一打，米罗心情顿时转好，哼着歌把通讯名单上的人全都拉进集体对话，问道：“你们说超能力到底是什么？靠念动力改变大气压强？”  
“我以为那是一种气流，公寓遭殃那一次，所有东西都飘在空中。”阿布罗狄乖觉地配合。  
“我觉得和超能力者本人的力气有关，飘着的东西都不重。”迪斯的反应也快。  
“超能力者也是人，如果趁他不备发毒针，他未必躲得开。”米罗轻巧地控制话题。  
“那么也躲不开狙击。”艾俄洛斯插话。  
几句话，有针对性的谈话顿时成了自由讨论，穆暗暗松了口气，米罗卖弄似的冲卡妙眨了眨眼，卡妙觉得这动作有点好笑，还是点了一下头。原以为米罗会继续自吹自擂，没想到他只是歪着头，挑了下眉毛，抿着嘴看着他笑。  
“没看到有人吗……”那目光交流黏的连刀子都割不开，艾欧里亚只能低声嘀咕一句。  
“一直挨打，但没露出败象。”艾俄洛斯坐在一个嘈杂的巷子里抽烟，修罗似乎在某座大楼的顶端，他郑重地说：“耐力不相上下。不过……”有什么念头在脑子里，却理不出头绪。半晌才说：“有武器的话也许有胜算。”  
“不行。”  
穆终于加入到讨论中，撒加一直将可以与加隆对话的队长用电脑调成公共模式，保证每个人说的话加隆都能听到。见穆说话，他露出一个询问的眼神，穆点了点头，就事论事地说：“对超能力者来说，控制物体比控制人容易。如果没有必胜的把握，拿出武器就是给对方提供更便利的获胜条件。”  
另一边的休息室，梦之队的成员也在讨论这场比赛。  
“不到一分钟。”队长克劳德面色严肃，他没有看己方的储飞，而是盯住加隆，他回头问医护箱里的李斯特：“他是和你同类型的选手吗？”  
按照医生的提议，李斯特本应立刻送往医院，但他担心储飞的比赛，宁可躺在医疗箱里冷冻伤口，也要先看到这场比赛的结果。医疗箱是昂贵的医用仪器，不是所有人都能使用，但梦之队的克劳德、劳尔、伊凡人手一个，足以看出他们背景不凡。  
李斯特的头部以下都被医疗箱里的药物气体包裹，他费力地将脸朝向克劳德，“在我们队，他和我最像，但他的头脑比我灵活得多。”克劳德沉吟：“全能型的，真麻烦。”小不点伊凡说：“储飞不到一分钟就开始用超能力，难道加隆和我们对战的时候还能保留实力？”  
“他没有。”李斯特说，“但他遇强则强。”看小不点的眼睛睁得老大，又说：“不要这么敏感，输就是输。”伊凡嘟囔：“知道了。”  
“异乡人一直在挨打。”劳尔的神色有些焦虑，“和超能力者对战，就像被绳子绑住白白挨打，他竟然还没倒下。”  
“你们说……”小不点忍了半天，不安的声音说出大家的疑问。  
“不会。”克劳德一口否定，“别忘了，储飞的耐力不比任何人差，而且以他的性格，不到最后一秒决不罢休。有时间担心这个，不如赶快联系马斯特，他到底打不打算上擂台！”  
“哦，好。”小不点和劳尔点点头，分别去打电话，那位叫都灵的细长型选手一直坐在角落里，病怏怏地看着屏幕，看上去比医疗箱里的李斯特更虚弱。

*******************************

一整个晚上，生死擂两位主持人都觉得自己缺乏存在感，前三场比赛他们几乎忘记了主持这回事，第四场比赛终于开始履行职责，但能做的不过是重复生死擂的规则，看着计数器转述科洛科特罗尼斯选手挨了多少拳、多少脚，承受的力度如何。  
“超能力者与超能力者的比赛是最无聊的，普通人与超能力者的比赛最有趣。每一次看到选手们在超能力者面前各显神通，都让人兴奋异常。但像科洛科特罗尼斯选手这样一直挨打的，近年来真不多见。”女主持人评价。  
“超能力者能用念动力将对战选手从半空摔下来，但科洛科特罗尼斯选手真让人惊讶，他每次都能挣扎着摔在原地，迅速站起来，继续挨打。他像一个巨大的铁楔子！”男主持人感叹。  
擂台上的加隆可没有他们说得那么轻松。从比赛开始的那一刻，除了最初的一分钟，他和储飞对了几拳，就再也没捞到过便宜，一直觉得自己的身体像是坠了几千斤的巨石，连喘气都有困难。加隆一直在被动地对抗着那无处不在的压力，承受对方雨点一样的拳脚。  
有那么几个瞬间，他恍惚回到了初中时候。少年团的训练时时刻刻都有死亡的气息，某一个动作不能达到教练的要求，就要被关进出口紧锁的黑屋。屋子里有带着夜视镜的拳击手，最少5个，最多20个，围攻犯错误的少年，如果被他们打倒，就要任由他们处置，很多拳手因此死亡。  
加隆不知道被关过多少次，每一次在黑暗中，用身体抵御不知来自何处的拳脚，从最初用力靠着墙壁，蜷曲身体，到听着风声判断来路，灵活闪避。强化型的饮食、有针对性的科学锻炼，让他一天比一天更适应这黑暗的空间与恶意的拳手。他越来越善于忍耐，越来越耐打，他的每一块肌肉都像锤炼过的钢铁，一次次咬紧牙关，以牵连骨肉的剧痛，换来求胜的机会。  
随着时间的增加，他心里越来越没底，这个储飞几乎没有弱点，按部就班地消耗着他的体力，他却无法估测对方究竟还保留了什么。  
在挨打的过程中，他的耳畔不时传来撒加等人的议论声。每位参赛选手都有一个号码牌，前几场他根本没带，本场比赛前，也许在自己睡觉的时候，撒加将号码牌塞到了他的裤袋。这个号码牌有一个功能就是与队长通话。撒加把所有人的对话一字不落地传给他，这些都是他不愿意问出口的东西，现在撒加帮他问了，他就算不愿意也必须听。  
生死擂上，评委会对超能力选手做了诸多限制。  
超能力选手只能在擂台上使用超能力，且任何动作都不能波及包括主持台、裁判台在内的所有观众，若观众有丝毫损伤，视伤情判选手禁赛若干年；  
超能力选手不得移动擂台外任何物体当武器攻击对手，有此行为立刻失去参赛资格；  
超能力选手不得使用催眠术，否则失去参赛资格；  
超能力选手不得使用超能力控制裁判、主持人或场内电子设备；  
…………  
“限制真多。”当看完针对超能力者的一连串限制，穆皱起了眉头。  
“限制多，但超能力者到底是超能力者，加隆这么长时间不是被摔就是被扼得脸发青，连还手的力气都没有。”艾俄洛斯说。  
“对方也没占便宜。我举个最简单的例子好了。”穆沉声说：“我们都掷过标枪，助跑，投掷，用尽力气得到最好的成绩，这并不是一件难事，就像生死擂的选手上了擂台，在各个方面都可以尽情爆发。但超能力者不同。  
“按照生死擂的规定，超能力者登上擂台，就像一个标枪选手被告知，你只能在100米到101米这个范围内投掷，否则成绩不作数。这个选手既要保证自己有足够的力度掷到100米，又要有足够的控制力不超过101米，还要在尽量争取接近101米这个临界点——更糟的是，没有任何人给你标出这条线在哪里，你只能靠感觉和眼力。你们说，普通选手和超能力选手谁更费力气？”  
撒加等人不做声，穆继续说：“何况这个擂台规定不但规定了投掷多少米，连投掷的高度速度恐怕一一算计在内，超能力选手就像被放进一个罐子，必须小心发力。”  
“你的意思是，这就是超能力者的软肋？也是普通人获胜的机会？”艾俄洛斯继续发问。  
“不对，超能力和人的力气毕竟不一样，经过训练，即使在一个无形的罐子，他们也能发挥水准。”穆的语气很肯定，“加隆在探储飞的实力，储飞也用一套接一套的拳路寻找获胜的方法。他们不会一直僵持下去。”  
“如果是你，你怎么做？”  
“如果是我……就——”穆看着眼前豁然隆起的石块，声音绷得紧紧的：“就是这样！”

****************************************

梦之队成队已有五年，从上一届比赛开始，他们以个人实力决定出场次序，在参加比赛之前，七个人之间先有一场打斗，分出能力高下。队长克劳德始终占据第一名的位置，都灵其次，其他几人各有胜负。储飞的排名一向在四到五位，他的队友们总是说，他对自己人下不了狠手，影响了他的发挥。  
对此，储飞不以为意，他不在乎排名，更愿意早一些出场。他知道自己的优势，不论是耐力还是头脑，都极其强韧，能够在任何条件下，冷静地审时度势，寻找战机。在上一届比赛上，他第三个出场，为队友们攻克了不少强敌；即使失败的场次，也务求耗尽对手的力气，让下一位上场的队友一举得胜。  
这一次报名参赛，他卯足力气想要一举进入决赛，却没想到第一场就遇到了强劲的对手。来自异乡的少年接连打倒三人，而己方又有诸多状况，让他放心不下。此刻，他唯一的念头就是胜利。他没有因太过强烈的愿望失去冷静，他所属的族类，每位具有超能力的男性最大的特点，就是在任何时候都不会丧失冷静。  
作为一个曾打入决赛的选手，加隆这样的对手，储飞并不陌生——不过，加隆没有武器，只靠着自己的身体在撑，几乎单方面地接受他的殴打，却没有倒下的迹象，这让储飞吃了一惊。他战胜对手并非只靠超能力，他师出名门，从小习武，即使不使用超能力，也是一个不容小觑的高手。在擂台上，对待一般对手，他不会用超能力，只有遇到高手，他才会将平日训练的能力施展出来，克敌制胜。  
加隆的实力，比他想的更强大，他能感觉到加隆全身细胞都处于备战状态，随时准备把握时机扑杀对手，储飞知道自己的拳脚并非花拳绣腿，每一下都是实打实的进攻，根本没有花样，在不间断的钝重声音中，加隆似乎越来越习惯他的力度。继续打下去，就成了纯粹的消耗战，储飞对自己的体力并非没有信心，但他必须为下一场保存体力。  
想到这，储飞突然稳住身子，加隆周边反常的压力也松了下来，他趁机大口呼吸，不解而警惕地盯着储飞。  
“我很佩服你的实力。”储飞一开口，加隆就后退几步，边后退边说：“你想做什么就做什么，别废话！”  
“我……”  
“少废话！”加隆趁机活动了一下四肢，发现它们早已麻得失去感觉，只靠一种惯性在抵抗对方的攻击。  
“那，失礼了。”储飞恭敬地鞠了个躬，加隆觉得自己的神经马上要崩溃，他刚想上前一拳揍飞眼前的人，突然发现脚下剧烈地晃动，他一个站立不稳，差点跌倒。低下头，眼中的情形让他差点叫出声，只见脚下的石质擂台正在龟裂，大小不等的石块正随着某种气流慢慢竖起，他的身体也随着那些石块向上飞去，周身被碎石击打，坚硬的石块毕竟不同于血肉包裹的拳头，当全身都被尖锐的石块击中，痛苦的尖叫自行从咽喉里冲了出来，在完全模糊的视线里，他重重摔在凌乱不堪的擂台上，乱石雨一样落下来，砸到他看不到一丝光线。  
场内观众全都屏住了呼吸，储飞将长发辫甩了几甩，绕在脖子上。擂台早已不成样子，几块巨石直愣愣地立在警戒线边缘，扎入地面，可见落势之猛。加隆被埋在中间的乱石堆中，裁判们一时无法读秒，半晌，一双手挣扎着探了出来。  
储飞咬紧嘴唇，直到伤痕累累的加隆从乱石堆里爬了出来，他的衣服已经变得破破烂烂，连鞋子都已经脱落，赤着双脚，看上去狼狈不堪。  
“这就是我要做的。”储飞漆黑的双眼平静无波，他略略抬头，扫了眼几块巨大的石块，“下次就是它们。”  
加隆站在乱石中央，不妥协的眼神一瞬不瞬地盯着储飞。  
“结束吧，异乡人。”话音刚落，无数的石块再次飞起，包括几块巨石，一齐向加隆冲去，加隆突然在重重压力之下扬起手臂，一道弧线向储飞飞去，储飞看到一块拳头大小的石头迎面而来，不想分神，没想到那石头竟然绕着它回旋一圈，缠住了他的腰。  
“这是？！”储飞大惊，原来那石头上竟然缠着一根弹性极强的细绳，就在他判断这究竟是什么武器的当口，加隆已欺身上前，早已攒足力气的双拳挥向储飞清秀的脸孔，让他顿时眼前一黑，回过神时，加隆并没有继续攻击，只是转到他身后，将他的双腕用自己的双手反锁在一起。  
“你以为这样就能控制我吗？”储飞看不到背后的加隆，但他知道加隆的意图，加隆想要限制他的自由，唯有限制他的行动，耗尽他的气力，才有可能打倒他。  
加隆牢牢地握住储飞的手腕，他全身都被不知名的力量撕扯着，背后与头上有不断冲击肉体的石块，一波比一波猛烈的剧痛让他嘶声大叫，但他知道自己不能松手，好不容易抓到储飞，一旦松手，他就失去了唯一的时机！  
相互看不到对方的表情，两个人的眼睛却都已变得通红，额头沁着豆大的汗珠，这一幕，休息室里的人看得一清二楚，一直没说话的撒加大声问：“穆，为什么他不用瞬间移动？”  
“超能力者一旦被更大的力气制住，超过自己所能摆脱的范围，就无法移动。”穆也稍稍提高了音量，其实不必说，加隆应该已经猜到了，他在擂台上做的一切事，都是为了试探储飞的力量到底有多少。  
储飞洁白的脸上布满汗水，此时的他感觉加隆的手指已经嵌进皮肉，像要捏碎手腕，无论如何也挣脱不开，而加隆也同样费力，他钳制的人明明瘦弱得不堪一击，偏偏像有猛兽的力气，不论他怎样攥紧、扭握，都不能将他制服，两个人拉锯一样比拼各自的力气，加隆的全副注意力都集中在自己的双手——  
“谁也别想让我输！”这原本是心里的念头，不知不觉已经冲口而出！  
这时，储飞大叫一声，只见赛场内最大的一块巨石高高升起，以极缓慢的速度移动到加隆头顶，储飞一面对抗加隆，一面发挥他的念动力，眼看那巨石砸了下来，加隆迅速放开储飞，向后跃去，巨石砸在二人中间，发出巨大的声响。  
储飞终于获得自由，他转过身刚要寻找加隆，突然发现左手手腕上被一根细绳缠了一圈，那极有韧性的绳子被巨大的力气狠命一扯，储飞整个身子随着那绳子向加隆的方向飞去。加隆又一次抓住储飞的一只手腕，这一次，储飞早有准备，脚下的乱石箭一样向加隆射去，加隆单手将储飞的手腕按在刚刚落下的巨石上，下一秒，储飞眼前一闪，一把短刀直直插进他的手腕，麻痹感霎时传遍全身，加隆迅速抓起他的另一只手抵在受伤的手腕上，尖利的刀子再次穿骨而入，将两手牢牢钉在石头上。  
“那把刀！”  
在场的观众惊呆了，谁也没想到加隆身上会有凶器，定睛一看，才发现那短刀正是上一场李斯特插入加隆肩膀的那一把。  
“他什么时候藏起来的？”  
目瞪口呆的雅典学派成员们终于回过神。  
“制服的后腰带有几个软环，可以放这一类短刀，不知道加隆是什么时候藏起来的。”艾俄洛斯说。  
“你们看！加隆怎么了！”一直没说话艾欧里亚失声大叫。  
加隆的嘴角缓缓流出鲜血，和原本的血水混合起来，他的面目更加模糊，显然在承受巨大的痛苦。储飞忍住伤口的剧痛，用念力封锁了加隆的所有行动，不远处，一块巨石缓缓向加隆移动。  
加隆拼命地挣扎，他知道，储飞在他身上耗费的念力越多，巨石移动的速度就越慢，超能力者不是超人，他们的能力也有界限，加隆露出一个得胜者的笑容，大声说：“梦之队队长，你想要你的队员双手残废吗？”  
休息室里，克劳德扭头看向李斯特，一字一句地问：“你，那，把，刀……”  
“最初是普通麻药，对手越挣扎，刀上的机关也会相应起动，药物越厉害……”李斯特面如土灰，他想走出医疗箱，但身体被固定着，什么也做不了，只能痛苦地闭上双眼。  
“把眼睛睁开！看清楚！”克劳德一拳敲在医疗箱透明的外壁上，特殊玻璃出现了龟裂，伊凡立刻跳上去护住医疗箱，大叫：“现在不是生气的时候！医疗箱如果出故障，李斯特会死的！”  
“你真是煞费苦心啊！”克劳德咬牙切齿，李斯特突然觉得自己的眼眶和喉头发酸发胀，看着屏幕中储飞不断渗血的手腕和不断加深的伤口，还有他那越发惨白的脸，他知道毒武器的功效已经发挥到最大，储飞仍然坚持着钳制加隆，但那石块，无论如何也无法再移动。  
一声尖锐的鸣笛响彻擂台与观众席。  
“本场认输。”  
克劳德面无表情地按下了弃权按钮。  
那一刻，加诸在加隆身上的力量消失了，他一个踉跄，倒在擂台上。储飞没有倒下，他仍然被钉在巨石上，遍布全身的毒素让他完全无法动弹，只觉双眼笼上一层水汽。  
“第四场，获胜者是异乡人队的加隆•科洛科特罗尼斯选手！”两位主持人同时宣布，场内响起了长时间的热烈掌声。

****************************************

根据生死擂的规定，擂台被破坏到一定程度，工作人员不再清理，其余比赛就在残破擂台上继续进行，此时双方队员全都上了擂台，查看己方队友的伤势，医护人员也分成两组行动，小心翼翼地就地紧急处理两位选手的伤口。  
“你还要继续打？”撒加只跟加隆说了一句话。  
“废话！”这是加隆的回答。撒加当即宣布使用剩下的30分钟休息时间。  
另一边，储飞正用虚弱的声音问克劳德：“为什么认输？我撑得住。”  
“我们是在比赛，用不着拼命。”  
“可是李斯特……”  
“你还有闲心担心他！”克劳德恨恨地说，“如果不是他那把刀，那个异乡人——”说着看向正在包扎伤口的加隆，加隆抬了抬眉毛，不客气地说了句：“你们活该。”  
“的确，最先使用毒武器的人是我们，你说的没错，我想……”储飞平心静气地对加隆说话，加隆抓住护士的手说：“快，麻醉，我不想再听这个人说话！”克劳德将储飞扶上担架，对他说：“让劳尔送你和李斯特去医院，不要再想比赛的事。”  
“可是……”  
“交给我们。”  
“好。”储飞点点头，眼睛里是全然的信任。又说：“还没有和对手握手……”  
“抬下去。”克劳德挥挥手。加隆头皮发麻，恨不得自己立刻睡过去。艾欧里亚通过撒加的通讯器叫道：“撒加，加隆的绳子是哪来的？”  
“鞋带。”艾俄洛斯回答，“你每天穿鞋的时候不觉得鞋带很难系紧？因为弹力太强了。”  
“这又是老校长的设计？”  
“没错，用来爬树和攀援。”  
“他在被石头活埋的时候解下了两根鞋带？动作真快。”  
回到休息室，加隆再次被麻醉，这一次，医生和护士们把加隆围住，手脚麻利地继续处理伤口，撒加看向穆，穆脸色发青，不知在想什么。  
“穆的脸色真不好。”亚尔迪低声说。  
“失败的例子活生生摆在眼前，没可能立刻接受。”沙加意有所指。  
撒加咳嗽一声，唤回穆的注意力，穆迅速镇定下来，问：“会长有什么吩咐？”  
“你们三个……”撒加指了指留下来的穆、沙加、亚尔迪，沙加打断他：“如果会长让我单独行动，也许得到的东西更多。”  
“可以，但你要保证一切以大局为重。”  
“没问题。”沙加说着转身走出休息室。撒加对穆吩咐了一系列任务，亚尔迪问：“会长，我呢？”  
“你跟着沙加或穆都可以。”  
“会长的建议是？”  
“跟着穆。以后有机会再跟沙加学。”  
“好。”亚尔迪爽快地答应，对穆说：“麻烦你了，穆。”穆勉强地点了点头，似乎还陷在某种情绪里出不来。  
“喂，你们快忘记上一场比赛。”迪斯的声音从通讯器里钻了出来，“你们现在马上看看下一个对手的资料。”  
“哦，看资料……”米罗翻着电脑里的资料，“咦？咦！”不只米罗在叫，其他人也发出惊异的声音。  
“这是……”很难形容那种震惊的感觉，还是米罗最先找回声音，“这是自由海洋才有的生物吗？”  
在选手照片栏上，赫然有梦之队五号选手的全身像。他看上去孔武有力，粗壮的颈部之上，有四只眼睛，两个鼻子，两张嘴。  
“双面人！？”  
一时间，所有人都有点同情正在熟睡的加隆，不知他的下一个对手究竟有什么样的实力，单单看着照片，已经让人产生莫名的惊悚感。

**************************************

自由海洋的深夜，上海层的萤草渐渐熄灭，马路两旁的路灯通明闪亮，穆觉得自己像个幽灵一样在陌生的世界游荡，身后的亚尔迪察觉他心情不好，刻意跟他保持一定距离，让他有时间冷静，他感谢这种体贴。  
这场比赛看下来，比自己打一场更累。他觉得自己似乎也被那刀子插入了手腕，在裁判宣布胜利那一刻，他的眼睛离不开储飞哀恸的表情。他觉得自己好像什么都明白了，又好像什么也没明白。  
在擂台上，被各种各样的规矩限制，被自己的好意折磨，然后被打败，是不是所有上擂台的超能力者都在重复这个过程？  
没有人问他什么，同伴们用一种近乎小心翼翼的态度绕开他的禁区，他们的行为无可指摘，他庆幸自己属于这样一个团体。  
他从来不是一个喜欢伤感的人，即使心头有挥之不去的失落感，也许五分钟，也许十分钟，他会当做事实理智地接受。  
路灯下，人的影子被拉长，他突然想起许久以前长老对他说的话：  
“世界上唯一的净土，就是赫莫族的土地。”  
在自由海洋，超能力者过着什么样的生活？如果有机会，他想要多了解一些。从生死擂针对超能力者的种种条例，他相信超能力者的生存环境并不理想，那么他们靠什么凝聚？还是早已融入了自由海洋社会？  
他漫无目的地想着，一边用手上的电脑查询公交路线。自由海洋的公交车无人驾驶、无人售票，在生死擂和创意集市举办期间，24小时通车，想要去哪儿都很方便。他记下几个站名，疲倦地抬起头。  
沙加就站在马路对面的站牌下。  
今天，他似乎在帮自己解围。  
什么时候，他也学会了帮人解围？  
他要去哪里？  
他要做什么？  
穆就这样看着沙加，感觉自己的情绪渐渐平稳下来。  
奇妙的感觉。似乎有他在，一切都“没什么”。  
沙加。  
他在心里念着这个名字，缓缓低下头，他不知道，马路对面的那个人刚刚看过来，用复杂而温柔的眼神注视着他，似乎感受到他头脑中的每一个念头，不论是温暖的，还是绝望的。可惜，直到公车停在面前，穆沉浸在自己的情绪中，什么都没有看到。


	3. 三·生死擂（下）

没有胜之不武，只有胜或不胜。  
**************************

“你们说，梦之队到底出了什么事？”  
自由海洋第一夜，已经拿到暂住证的雅典学派众成员在维齐纳岛组团闲逛，确切的说，他们一开始没有那么多的时间，但命运似乎眷顾着他们。生死擂第四场结束，加隆打败超能力者储飞，“累得连骂他哥的力气都没有了”（BY：迪斯），撒加一口气用掉了仅剩的三十分钟休息时间，三十分钟后，受了重伤的加隆并没有多少好转，没想到这个时候，梦之队突然宣布用掉剩余的五十分钟时间，雅典学派的人目瞪口呆，场内场外的生死擂观众都觉得自己的下巴马上就要掉了。  
对他人强烈的质疑与热烈的讨论，梦之队没有任何回应，休息室依然大门紧闭。  
托梦之队的福，加隆有更多的时间上药、休息，被撒加派遣出去的人也都按照他们各自的任务行动，休息室内只剩下长着同样面孔的双子兄弟。缠着一层层速效药带的加隆趴在床上看着电脑上的资料，研究着下一战的对手；撒加坐在沙发上，不断地通过通讯器与人传输消息。  
“想到方法了吗？”传输告一段落，撒加问对面的加隆。加隆像根本没听见这句话，眼睛紧盯着电脑。  
“想到方法了吗？”撒加又问了一遍。  
“想到方法了吗？”撒加问了第三遍。  
加隆的动作停了一下，依他对撒加那了如指掌的了解，除非对方是长辈，否则撒加不会把同一个问题问两遍，更不可能问三遍。他们兄弟之间每一处空气每一句话都可能是引发战争的导火索，问话是挑衅，回答也是挑衅，不回答更是挑衅中的挑衅，没想到撒加竟然能心平气和地问啊问，这时，撒加的问题已经问到第十一遍。  
“你烦不烦？没看到我不想理你吗？”加隆忍不住说。  
“我没看你。只问你想到办法了吗。”撒加说。  
两个人的目光撞在半空中。  
撒加迅速低下头，耸了耸双肩，扭过脸，将手中的平板状电脑立了起来，这种电脑有特殊设计，只有使用者本人才能看到上面的内容，从旁人的角度，只能看到一面光洁的镜子，只见镜子里有个被绷带缠了无数层的木乃伊状物体，只有蓝色长头发和眼睛嘴巴露在外面，那镜面不停地颤抖，显然，撒加正在拼命忍住笑。  
明白这个时候不宜惹事，撒加正过头时，已经一脸严肃，“你难道不看看这个人以往的比赛录像？我看了几段，需要帮你总结一下吗？”  
“我也看了。”加隆不耐烦地按着电脑，这电脑就放在休息室的枕头下，供正在休息的人找资料，既可以用手指操作，又可以语音查询，眼睛受伤的人，还可以使用图像翻译，电脑会自动整理资料，并告诉使用者想知道的结果。不过，加隆从小就对高科技的东西有很强的距离感，从不像身边的小孩子那样紧紧盯着新上市的电子用品，他和撒加一样，更喜欢动脑和动手，他很相信一句不知从哪儿淘来的名言：少一层依赖，就多一份自由。  
“你的身体状况能打吗？不如退赛吧。”通讯器又闪了闪，撒加一边看一边说，加隆一言不发地盯着自己的屏幕，用手指漫无目的地点着对手的资料，对手马斯特是一个拥有两张面孔、看上去有些狰狞的青年，一眼看去，像是受了某种酷刑，粗壮的脖颈上，两个相同的头，像被某种蛮力挤压到一起，骨肉皮肤牵连扭曲，耳朵和常人一样只有两个，脸的一边是相连的平滑的皮肤，微侧的眼睛与鼻子，还有嘴巴，让人越看越觉得恐惧。资料显示，这是一对连体双胞胎，有两个相连的大脑，各自控制着一半身体，在格斗时，两个人合作无间，形成双倍的震慑力。  
马斯特选手最高有四连胜记录，他的对手习惯将他的两个头分别称为“L”和“R”，代表左右。对手们曾认为两个人之中一定有一个智商相对高一些，或者说，在两个头起主导地位，如果研究了主导者的行为模式，将有利于他们取胜。但他们的研究完全无效，不论L还是R，马斯特选手都表现出准确的判断力和灵活的应变性，更不用说那浑身凸起的肌肉所代表的蛮力。当对手较弱的时候，他们中的一个会索性闭上双眼，任由另一个发挥，他们会在比赛前上演令自由海洋人民惊讶的一幕：左手和右手划拳，决定谁闭眼睛。  
在随手打开的一段比赛录像中，加隆立刻发现了这个对手的难缠之处：他有两个大脑，且两个大脑亲密无间。平常人打斗，眼睛盯住对方的要害，左拳之后才是右拳，这微小的时间差能让被打的人做出一个反应；但在马斯特面前，这个时间差不存在，他的两个拳头能够在同一时间打向对手的两个要害。在面对敌手的攻击时，他的反应速度也比普通人快上一倍。而且，他还可以在同一时间做到防守和攻击。在同一时间面对两个神经相通的大脑，和在同一时间面对两个狡猾的对手，前者虽然只有一个身体，却比后者更加难缠。  
“我已经看了他所有的失利比赛，这个选手只在一种情况下会失败：对手有压倒性的优势，在体力、技术、智力方面完全超过他。”另一边的撒加说了一句，“不如，别打了？”  
翻了个白眼，加隆提了提自己的手臂，伤口的剧痛令他咬紧牙关。想到自己即将在撒加面前失败，他能听到牙齿摩擦的声音，一股绝不服输的劲头令他移动手指，360度观察马斯特的三维照片：头的形状虽然奇怪，但似乎并不影响视线，还可以说，他们有四只眼睛，视界比自己更广，再加上这两个人通力合作……加隆按捺住心中的焦急，索性调出这个人在历届生死擂上的受伤记录，他从来不愿当一个不攻击对方弱点的所谓君子，对他来说，不了解对方的弱点，就没有获胜的机会，不论是哪方面的弱点，都有利用的价值。  
资料显示，上届马斯特的后背曾被对手砍成重伤，果然，在照片上，马斯特的后背有一条虬结的疤痕，后心处还有鲜红的……似乎不是疤痕，加隆点了放大，原来是红色的刺青，图案似乎是一块不大的红石头，加隆有种说不出的怪异感，继续旋转画面，发现他的心脏上也有刺青，这次是金色的。  
加隆闭上眼，脑海中迅速过滤着这一天来所遇到的人与事。撒加早就不看加隆，他的通讯器屏幕上同时有四五个对话，大家都知道，这些对话肯定会被自由海洋当局监控，所以，每一条发来的消息都看似漫不经心，像一条条旅游感言，这需要他动脑分析，才能回给对方。至于加隆的下一场，他并不关心，反正卡妙刚刚说：钱够用了。

************************************

“奇怪的梦之队，竟然把休息时间白白送给对手。他们是不是遇到了什么麻烦？”艾欧里亚已经学会了开车，正载着米罗和卡妙周游维齐纳城，他回头问：“卡妙，撒加有没有告诉你，我们现在要去哪里？”  
卡妙显然正在思考这个问题，几秒钟后，他对艾欧里亚说：“艾欧里亚，你今天踢球认识的那些人，有留联系方式吗？”“有啊！我刚才已经给他们发了消息！”“那你找他们去玩吧。”“玩？”艾欧里亚狐疑地看着他问：“你们需要二人空间吗？”  
“不是。”卡妙立刻摇了摇头，“你去和他们交个朋友，这大概就是撒加给我们的任务。”  
“你能不能再说清楚一点？任务总要有明确的目的吧？”  
“太有目的性，你就做不好这个任务。”卡妙肯定地说：“没有什么目的，你才能超额完成。”  
“那你和米罗呢？”  
“我们还有其他事，你要去哪里，我们可以先送你。”  
艾欧里亚不再多问，五分钟后，一辆七彩的悬磁跑车停在他们的车旁，艾欧里亚拎着他们买来的一大袋零食跳下车，和几个男生热情地打着招呼，随即进了他们的彩车里。  
“我们去哪儿？”米罗问。  
“……”卡妙盯着车内壁上巨大的电子地图左看右看，最后将遥控器的光线指向一点，“去这里吧。”  
“看标志，那里什么也没有，是被搁置的建筑。”米罗说。  
“去看看。”  
“OK。”米罗也不废话，调转了车的方向。不到十分钟，就到了卡妙所指的废弃的建筑工地。这是一个巨大的深坑，里面埋了一些合金柱子，还有各种凌乱的废钢材，旧电线，这个地方位于维齐纳城的正后方，和维齐纳雕像正在一条直线上。米罗好奇地问：“这是哪儿？”  
“废弃的摩天轮工地。”回答他的并不是卡妙，声音来自地底。  
“哈？摩天轮？”对这个人工智能世界，米罗既觉得好玩，又有点受不了，他问：“是不是说，这里想要建一个摩天轮，首先把电脑装到了地底，后来这件事被搁置？”  
“你很聪明。”摩天轮电脑称赞道：“十年前，自由海洋想要在这里建造一个最大最高的摩天轮，让坐在上面的游客能够眺望三大陆，这也将是维齐纳城最宏伟的建筑，甚至可以说是自由海洋的标志性建筑。后来因为发生了建筑商贪污事件，这件事被搁置，不知道我还有没有机会被建起来。”  
“在那之前我想知道，自由海洋的人天天面对一堆智能电脑，不累吗？”米罗问。  
“只有最早的老智能机喋喋不休，让人厌烦。现在的智能机已经节制了很多，不会在别人对话时随意启动，也不会多管闲事。只有在发生刑事案件时，才会启动监控报警系统。要是在几十年以前，两个人在一个路灯前探讨一本侦探小说，都会引来刑警。”  
“侦探小说？”  
“因为在他们的对话里，‘凶杀’、‘诡计’、‘毒药’这些词出现的次数太多，触动了路灯的警戒线，它自动报警了。”  
“咦，你们不能判断吗？”  
“我们只是电脑，按照程序做事。”  
“那么你有没有感情？就说现在吧，你相当于一个只有大脑，没有身体的人类，会不会觉得难过？”  
“不会。当然，在你们听来，我的声音是难过的，但那也只是程序设计，当我不能执行自己的工作，给他人带来便利时，我会发出这种声音。”  
“再问一个问题。”米罗好奇心大起，“如果我在这里杀了一个人，你可以作为证人吗？”  
“不能，除非我有录像系统，录下了当时的影像。在自由海洋，录像系统只能在公共场合使用，我也有，不过，你们也看到了，我连装摄像头的地方都还没装。”  
“这……这倒是……那，你听到的声音不算吗？”  
“我还没有录音系统，我们不能随便录音。”  
“为什么？”  
“用你们的电脑查查‘阿尔戈案件’，我只能说这么多。”  
卡妙的手指打出一行字母，快速浏览一遍，对米罗说：“六十九年前，两个政要在一个叫做‘阿尔戈’的海船雕塑旁进行政治交易，交易达成时，双方才意识到雕塑有录音功能。最初的惶恐过后，其中一人迅速做出决定：封闭雕塑所在的港口，对外宣称进行改建。”  
“为什么不直接拆除这个雕塑？”米罗问。  
“拆除雕塑不难，但雕塑的录音系统是城建电脑的一部分，也就是说，从十几里内的雕塑和其他公共设施中，仍然可以提取这段录音。”  
“要怎么提取？我看里米格小姑娘提取留言时，用的是点对点提取，需要完善的指令。”  
“那个时候的指令范围更广泛，说到相关的词，比如两个政客交易协议中的地名，电脑都可能喋喋不休，所以他们只好将这个地方彻底封掉。”  
“可是，如果封掉这里，最后的信息更容易引人注意吧？”  
“不，那时候的人们使用城建电脑的技术还不成熟，那座城市连最基本的分区数据都没有，海港的信息夹杂在城市其他设施的信息里，每秒钟都会产生大量的冗余信息，积压起来，是一份异常庞大的数据，根本没有人会留意一段不指名道姓，含义模糊的对话。所以，真相就被压在日积月累的数据下面。海港呢，后来被他们建了一个聋哑人养老院，各种设备的发音系统被改造，每天鸦雀无声，也根本没什么人来。于是直到两个政要去世，这件事都没被人发现。”  
“为什么它会成为一个案件？”  
“巧合。两个人去世几年后，那个城市发生了一起谋杀案，凶手想要隐藏尸体，想来想去想到这个地方。”  
“于是他在一个月黑风高的夜里来这里埋尸体，挖坑挖得太深挖到了电脑主机吗？”  
“详细情况你自己找，总之他在巧合情况下启动了设备的备用发声系统，得到了一些蛛丝马迹，然后就卯足全力查下去，直到查出那起政治丑闻。”  
“他可真有正义感……”  
“他是为了他自己。根据自由海洋的法律，如果对社会有贡献，可以酌情减刑，即使杀人犯也不例外。”  
“那他为什么不在其他什么地方，比如家附近的路灯下，说一些特定的词语，说不定能找出几十年间各种案件。”  
“不行。那之后两个政治家大力改革城控系统，设备的权限只剩‘服务’和‘报警’，其余方面全被限制。普通自由海洋公民不能通过城控设备查询与城市服务无关的事。这个聋哑养老院是改造的重点，只是两个政治家没想到，这个港口的设备有两套备份系统，他们只改造了地面部分和地下的一个系统，剩下的那个，让他们的计划漏了底。”  
“可是，以他们的权力，为什么不干脆把数据删除，而要这么大费周章？”  
“似乎是……”卡妙咬住下嘴唇，陷入思考。  
“不可逆操作。”一直在旁边的地基回答。  
“不可逆？操作？”  
“所有城建系统和城控系统都有这个特点，消息一旦记录，就不可能消失。”地基解释。  
“所以只能用数据堆积的方式埋掉那些对话？”米罗恍然大悟，随即说：“奇怪，自由海洋那时候的发展不过三四十年，怎么会有这么高的技术。”  
地基没有回答，米罗又问：“这套不可逆操作也是居民们决定的吗？”  
还是没有回答。  
米罗知道这问题问不出结果，耸耸肩对卡妙说：“不可逆，真不够人性，你说呢？”  
“人生可以回头吗？”  
地基的话让米罗和卡妙吓了一跳，他们凝重地看着那片黑黝黝的地基，地基的声音低沉，像是来自地底的叹息：“人生可以回头吗？每一句话，每一个行动，只要你说了，做了，你就必须负责。”  
“可是，记录这些事的电脑就算再厉害，也是人类智慧的产物……”  
“记录这些事的不是人类智慧能操纵的电脑。”地基打断他。  
“那是？”  
“是这个世界。”  
米罗和卡妙一时说不出话，对这个新世界，他们的心中突然生出了一种没来由的敬畏。

***********************************

“让各位久等了！经过八十分钟的休息，我们终于能够看到梦之队的马斯特选手与异乡人队的加隆科洛科特罗尼斯选手的对决！请两位选手站到擂台中央！”  
在主持人兴奋的声音中，观众的情绪迅速被点燃，经过四场比赛，加隆引起了观众们的极大兴趣。在漫长的休息中，观众们一边谈论“梦之队到底怎么了”，一边分析“科洛科特罗尼斯选手还能胜几场”，此时，他们都在用座位上的近距离观看系统观察走出休息室的加隆。他们发现，加隆穿着破破烂烂的异乡人服装，露出的伤口淤青红肿。  
“如果下场的是你，你能赢几场？”加隆侧过头问身旁的撒加。  
撒加回给他一个了然的表情。  
“你没听到吗？还是已经被我的成绩吓傻了？”加隆此时气力有限，无事当然不会找撒加说话，原本以为挑衅一句，撒加当即就会和他大吵，没想到撒加不知抽了什么风，竟然对他爱答不理。看着加隆怒视的目光，撒加用极低的声音说：“不好意思，我没空帮你。”  
一瞬间，加隆的眼中闪过杀气，嘴角有些微的抽搐。他迅速收敛了不满向前走去，站在他和储飞制造出的混乱擂台上和马斯特互相介绍，表情依然波澜不惊。  
梦之队的队员们又出现在擂台边，这次只有队长克劳德，拳击手劳尔和小不点伊凡，他们看上去忧心忡忡。加隆抬眼打量了一下对手，比他高，比他壮，比他年纪大，也许比他更有打斗经验。可以理解，如果他和撒加也是连体婴，如果地面上的科技允许他们活到这么大，那他们从小到大不知要打多少架，才能得到旁人最基本的畏惧和建立在畏惧上的尊重。  
比赛开始，擂台外的声音被屏蔽，加隆向后退了几步，打量着对手，目光由下至上由上至下由左至右由右至左，马斯特似乎习惯了对手的挑衅，一言不发地站在原地，半晌，左边的头说话了：“劝你还是下去吧，否则，我们不会对受伤的人留情，这可能让你死在擂台上。”  
“当连体人是什么感觉？”加隆问了个不相干的问题。  
“异乡人。”马斯特狰狞的脸显得很平静，“不要试图激怒我，我的每一个对手都曾经试图用这种方法找我的弱点，但那只会使他们输的更惨。”  
“你误会了。”加隆摊开双手，“你有没有看到我身后休息室里的所谓队长？那是我的双胞胎哥哥，如果我们两个是连体的，大概活不到你们这么大。”  
“是吗？你们关系不好？”马斯特的表情微微缓和，加隆特意两边看看，发现两张脸的眼神和表情一模一样，他没回答马斯特的问题，继续自说自话似的问：“连体，不会产生矛盾吗？同一时间一个人想看不同的书还可以解决，想做不同的事怎么办？”没等马斯特说话，他翻翻自己的两只手，喃喃地说：“幸好我和他不是连体的，幸好。”  
“你废话可真多。”马斯特秉承梦之队的礼貌，并不在加隆发呆的时候进攻，加隆突然抬起头问：“你们有女朋友吗？”  
“这和你无关。”温和的表情又一次现出恼怒，加隆睁大眼睛，用极轻的声音说：“有？真的吗？一个还是两个？按照你们这个身高，应该不会找侏儒，难道……残疾人？是吗？”  
两个拳头同时向他的脸挥了过来，加隆早有防备，也只是险险躲开，加隆一边笑一边躲闪马斯特的拳脚，用场外的人根本听不到的声音说：“怎么，难道她们还是美女？那可真是美女与野兽，你们自由海洋有这个童话吗？”  
马斯特突然把拳收了回去，本来愤怒的表情迅速回复了平静。两只手解开练功服的扣子，脱掉上衣，露出上身，一面说：“异乡人，我们原本以为你是个值得尊敬的人，现在看来，你不过如此。本来还想让你体面地走下擂台……”  
“咦，你们的心脏上有东西。是石头吗？”  
“和你无关。”  
“不，我只是好奇一下。”加隆好奇地盯住马斯特胸口那一小块刺青，依然用自言自语似的声音说：“我听娜嘉说，在这个世界，有些恋爱中的情侣或结婚的人，会把对方的戒指刺在心脏前的皮肤上。难道你们已经结婚了？”  
“你认识娜嘉？”马斯特大惊，四只眼睛都想看向加隆，情形有点滑稽。  
“她带我来这里参赛，替我交的参赛表。”  
“你们什么关系？”马斯特不动声色地问。  
加隆没有回答这个问题，只露出一个暧昧的表情。随即说：“难不成，你们在追求娜嘉？难道娜嘉说的人是你们？”  
“她说什么？”  
“她说最近有人向她求婚，她很烦恼。”说这几句话时，加隆捏了一把汗。很快，他从马斯特焦急的表情上，发现自己的判断没有错。他放肆地看了马斯特几眼，轻蔑地说：“可以理解，她难道要接受一个怪物？然后一辈子抬不起头？”  
“娜嘉不是那种人。”马斯特回答得还算心平气和，但加隆感觉得到，他们在竭力压制怒火。加隆继续以轻蔑的口吻说：“那她到底是不是人？生不生活在人类社会？她有没有朋友？她以后的孩子要不要上学？很显然，有你们这样的丈夫，她一辈子都会承担巨大的压力。”说到这里，加隆语调一转，带了怜悯的口吻：“我不知道自由海洋究竟有多自由，但人的本性离不开排斥异类，像你这种人，就算有一天能成为闻名世界的格斗家，赚得盆满钵满，依然是一个被人笑话的异类。我说多了，我们还是比赛吧。其实我同情你们，如果只是一对普通的双胞胎，同时追求一个女人，至少有一个人有机会得到她。现在，她就算喜欢，也只是喜欢你们中的一个……呃，大脑？算了。”  
“我不相信两个大脑的人能够亲密无间，如果你们能够用双拳同时打中我的左肩膀，我就告诉你们娜嘉究竟说了什——”话还没说完，马斯特硕大的身躯已经逼近，加隆刚想抵抗，没想到马斯特身子一侧，胸口正对加隆左肩，两只拳头向内使力，同时打中加隆前后肩膀。加隆脸色惨白，马斯特的一张脸贴近他，逼迫道：“异乡人，你最好说话算话。”加隆迟疑几秒，这才说：“娜嘉说，她心里只装着一个人……”  
那张脸的表情茫然若失，问道：“是……谁？”  
加隆摇摇头，突然飞起一脚，一股蛮力将马斯特踢翻，“擂台上不要啰嗦那么多，继续吧！”  
“别理他，很明显，他想分散我们的注意力。”左边的脸低声说。  
“不对，你也知道他说的话是真的，否则一个异乡人怎么会知道娜嘉？”右边反驳。  
“他调查过我们。”左边说。  
“他怎么调查出我们曾向娜嘉求婚？”右边反驳。  
加隆看到他们争论，也不乘人之危，站在一边踢开脚底的碎石子，想要清理一块干净一点的场地。马斯特的怀疑没有错，资料上并没有显示出马斯特和娜嘉的任何关系，他只是留意到马斯特心脏上的刺青，与娜嘉双手上的戒指竟然有一样的图案，就此调查，隐约猜到了三人之间的关系超乎寻常。但是，求婚之类的话，纯属是加隆信口胡说，为的是扰乱马斯特的心智。没想到冒险一试，竟然恰好说中马斯特的心病。眼见马斯特兄弟产生争论，加隆站在不远处留心听着，也不着急进攻。  
“他们到底在做什么？说悄悄话？”黑皮肤的格斗专家问。评审席上，三位评委再一次一头雾水，完全摸不清状况。  
“也许科洛科特罗尼斯选手想到了什么制胜的妙计。”左边席位上的胖子说。  
“科洛科特罗尼斯选手很狡黠，我现在已经不敢轻易对他下什么断言。”中央的老者持重地说。三位评委都想继续看加隆的超水平发挥，但如果让加隆继续赢下去，又隐隐觉得不妥。本来，他们需要对参赛选手的表现加以点评，可是，对异乡人加隆，他们三缄其口，因为任何一句点评都可能引起轩然大波，三个经历过大风大浪的人，宁可被上千万的观众大骂尸位素餐，也不想触及“异乡人”这个禁区。  
不但三位评委没有任何点评，两位负责活跃气氛的主持人也不多说一个字，做着普通机器人也能承担的报幕工作。私下里，他们的议论却没有停止，这两人的意见比较统一，他们很希望马斯特获胜。  
“马斯特是“波尔多的英雄”，是特殊群体的骄傲，不但为人正直，在生死擂上的成绩也有目共睹，对手是一个连战四场的少年，如果这一场再输掉，梦之队会荣誉扫地不说，马斯特好不容易积累的名声，也会随之消失。”女主持人忧心忡忡。  
“我倒是担心别的事……”男主持人说：“你听过那个传闻吗？马斯特一直和医学会的胡格医生接触。大家都知道，胡格医生是个怪医，最喜欢做各种高难度手术，尤其是为畸形群体做整容。很多人猜测，马斯特也许想变成普通人。”  
“马斯特怎么变成普通人？没错，看上去，只要去掉一个头，他就能够成为一个正常人，最多脖子粗一些，也许还要少一个耳朵。可实际上，去掉的不是一块多余的肉，是一个完整的大脑，这等于杀了一个人！”  
“只要本人同意，自由海洋的法律就支持这种‘杀人’，不是吗？”  
“他们二十几年来都活得好好的，怎么突然想要做这种手术？”  
“也许是压力太大，也许仅仅是厌烦了，谁知道呢。”  
“那么，他们想留下哪一个？L还是R？”  
“这个只有他们自己知道，在旁人看来，L和R有什么区别？”  
擂台上的打斗已经持续了一段时间，显然，双方都有点心不在焉，以致没有任何精彩场面，场外，梦之队的队长克劳德忍不住呼叫正在比赛的马斯特，“我不知道你们去了哪里，做了什么——再不认真比赛，我立刻取消你们的参赛资格！”  
马斯特心烦意乱，左右两张脸突然同时大叫：“别废话了！就像咱们说的那样！打倒对手的人留下！”说罢，身子一矮，箭一样冲向加隆，同时右拳挥出。  
在观众们的惊呼中，加隆却避也不避，右边嘴角轻轻一勾，好整以暇地看着飞来的拳头。  
千钧一发之际，那拳头几乎挨到加隆的下巴，竟然硬生生地收住。  
马斯特的额头沁出汗珠，左边的脸急得大叫：“你竟然——”加隆已经趁机飞起数脚，分别踢中马斯特的各大关节，马斯特连连后退，缩身防守，加隆右臂奋力一挥，手掌呈手刀状劈中马斯特的颈子，换来对方一声大吼。  
观众席哗然。  
“怎么回事！？”  
“科洛科特罗尼斯选手会超能力吗？”  
议论纷纷之际，只见马斯特再次欺身上前，这一次，他的脚在扫到加隆时突然停住，差点被加隆一脚踏住，眼见加隆出拳无力，却像处处能找到马斯特的弱点，屡屡出招得手，倒是一向彪悍的马斯特险象环生。  
“明白了，L和R正在内讧！”格斗专家一时没控制住自己的声音，这句评语霎时让全场观众面面相觑。绝大多数观众都不是第一次观看生死擂，对梦之队的七个队员相当熟稔。对马斯特选手，他们由数年前的排斥，到后来的敬重，他们深知马斯特的两个大脑彼此心意相通，从无猜忌。此时有人说“内讧”，已经让他们惊讶，再细看落在下风的马斯特，每次出狠招都可能克敌制胜，却硬生生地收住攻势，给了对手可乘之机，如果对手没有超能力，那也只能解释为一个大脑想要阻止另一个大脑的行动，传达到身体，造成了四肢在两种意念间拔河，最后只能僵持。  
“娜嘉的魅力真是大啊。”数次得手的加隆，却丝毫没有露出骄矜大意的神色，却忍不住说起了风凉话。下一秒他被马斯特一拳打飞，从赛场一端飞向另一端。马斯特想要乘胜追击，右脚刚要踏上前，却停在半空中，差点一个趔趄摔倒在地。  
场外一片鼓噪，克劳德的左手本来拿着与主席台、队员联络的小型通讯器，此时手掌一握，通讯器被捏得粉碎，小不点伊凡和拳击手劳尔大惊失色，谁也不敢说话，克劳德盯着擂台上的马斯特，这一次，他没有怒喝，反倒平静下来。他把目光投向对面休息室的撒加，撒加回以同样平静的目光，随即，两个人同时看向各自的队友。

***************************************  
加隆和马斯特僵持之时，米罗和卡妙收到艾欧里亚打来的电话，他不知道和新交的朋友们做了什么，看上去十分开心。他对卡妙说：“他们有他们的事，我还是跟你们一起行动吧！”  
将车开到艾欧里亚说的巷子，米罗和卡妙发现艾欧里亚并没有在巷口等他们，两个人交换了一个眼神，快速向巷子深处移动双脚，直到被黑暗中伸出的一条手臂拦住。艾欧里亚从一面墙壁后探出头，做了一个噤声的手势。  
“墙后面的三位客人，你们应该知道我是谁。希望你们不要在我面前鬼鬼崇崇。我给你们十秒钟，你们要么现身送死，要么夹着尾巴乖乖离开。我不为难你们。”  
卡妙神色一凛，刚想说话，艾欧里亚和米罗已经一前一后拐过那面高墙。维齐纳岛的建筑有其独特之处，经常在街道之间竖起一面长墙壁，隔离商业区和居住区，拐过墙壁，三人看到的是一大片空地，周围有圈路灯，有一些造型简单的健身器材，还有一个由石阶堆成的小舞台。空间虽不小，但有二十来个人各自保持一定距离站在上面，他们气喘吁吁，但层层围了一个圈子，也有了压迫感。  
被层层围住的人只有一个，瘦的像一根竹竿，比一般人高上一截，但他全身伤痕累累，看上去奄奄一息，只能勉强稳住身体。包围他的那些人身材健硕，年龄不过二十上下，尽管面色冷漠，看到卡妙三人，还是身体微微前倾，点了点头。卡妙知道自由海洋的人注重礼貌，即使对陌生人或者敌人，也不会失去基本的礼节。当下向两个方向做了同样的动作，米罗和艾欧里亚也跟着他倾身点头。  
为首的人是个着装华丽的十六七岁的少年，此刻站在石质小舞台上。他个子不高，身材纤细，容貌极美，站在小小石阶上，却像脚下有几万个观众在欢呼，有一种天生的明星气场。他微微一笑，那美丽的笑容似乎让周围的路灯暗了一暗。声音也如乐器般悦耳：“原来是异乡人，我们有事情要忙，请你们继续赶路吧。”  
“你是谁？你很有名吗？”米罗话音刚落，艾欧里亚的身子已经蹿到了包围圈的中央，下一秒，米罗也蹿了进去。卡妙迟疑了一下，从容地走了进去，三人形成一个三角，将那瘦高的伤者围在中央。这举动让众人大感意外，舞台上的少年眼波一闪，疑惑地问：“异乡人，你们要做什么？”  
这一问倒是把米罗和卡妙同时问住了，很显然，米罗是下意识地跟着艾欧里亚进来的，卡妙是在他们行动后不得不跟进。艾欧里亚呢，原本不是没事要多管闲事的人，但在加隆和李斯特比赛的那一场，雅典学派的人留意到梦之队的异常，稍稍一查，得知梦之队在上一届生死擂退赛的原因。  
在上一届生死擂上，梦之队的对手是“十二人队”，据说这个队伍里共有十二位高手，以黄道十二宫星座命名。但是，十二人队参赛三次，每次只有五六个选手递交报名表，名为“十二人”，实际露面的人数足足少了一半，另一半选手的信息查无可查。还有一种说法是一半选手负责台上打擂，另一半选手负责台下的“经营”：在上一次比赛，他们绑架了李斯特的亲人和女朋友，并且杀害了后者。  
刑事案件当然会有警方的介入，但是，不论多少自由海洋公民表示质疑，警方也找不出“事情是十二人做的”的有利证据。案子很快告破，和十二人队毫不相干，而十二人队的强劲对手，经常遭遇威胁、绑架等等事件，负面影响却都被藏在暗处的力量化解得无影无踪。  
此刻，艾欧里亚看到几十人包围着的人，正是梦之队第六位选手都灵，而这伙人的头领，赫然便是资料上看到的，十二人队的参赛选手之一的天蝎塔塔，艾欧里亚一向嫉恶如仇，看不惯以多欺少和恃强凌弱，几乎想都没想，就站在了都灵一边。  
把都灵挡在身后的那一刻，艾欧里亚才回过神，察觉到自己太过冲动。他平日看着心思简单，实际上粗中有细，此时察觉自己的鲁莽，暗自焦急。但如果转身就走，那岂不成了笑话？当下只好硬着头皮说：“你们这么多人欺负一个人，我看不惯。”  
“原来异乡人是来逞英雄的，真让人肃然起敬。”舞台上的美少年没好气地说。  
根据资料显示，十二人队的天蝎塔塔是自由海洋的歌手，拥有大量歌迷，也难怪他之前会以为卡妙等人会认识他——的确，他的海报甚至出现在生死擂赛场外，卡妙三人在城里四处走时，也不止一次看到他的脸。此时仔细一看，发现这个美艳少年有种特别的风情，让人忍不住多看几眼。  
“别看他的眼睛。”那妖异的眼神让卡妙心头一动，随即屏住呼吸，别开脸。  
“异乡人，你们知道我是谁吗？”被他们围在当中的瘦长人突然问。他这个人看上去病恹恹的，声音也缺乏人味，像堆被过度咀嚼的白蜡。  
“梦之队六号选手都灵。”卡妙回答。  
“既然知道，为什么还要多管闲事？”  
“我们愿意。”卡妙的回答呛得都灵细长的眼睛放大，半晌才阴恻恻地说：“这个人靠声音进行催眠。”  
卡妙大感意外。自从看过沙加使用催眠术，卡妙已经在暗中研究，所以看到塔塔神色有异，立刻提醒其他二人小心。他一直认为极厉害的催眠术必须通过眼神才能奏效，没想到声音也可以，听都灵的意思，这个塔塔应该是催眠高手。  
米罗的反应却比卡妙和艾欧里亚快得多，塔塔刚要说话，米罗就已经问了一连串问题，根本由不得塔塔发出声音。自由海洋公民极重教养，从小便要经过严格的语言训练，务必达成语速的适中，语音的柔和，还有一整套谦逊的敬语和繁复的修辞，所以即使市场上寻常商贩，也谈吐文雅，让人心生好感。塔塔是自由海洋有名的实力派歌手，在个人礼仪上更是让人毫无指摘挑剔之处，没想到这种根深蒂固的习惯竟然成了弱点，刚一开口，立刻就会被米罗截断。  
塔塔恼怒地看着侃侃而谈的米罗，无计可施，只好说：“异乡人，你以为你们三个是我们的对手？”  
“不以为，所以我们报警可以吗？”米罗面带微笑，按下早就记住的报警号码，他的微笑随即僵住了，通讯器显示：此时通信不可用。  
“警局有他们的人。”都灵病恹恹地说。米罗苦笑道：“你没被打死真是个奇迹。”都灵回答：“我病了很多年，想要打死我，却没那么容易。”  
“异乡人，我很佩服你们多管闲事的勇气，但你们恐怕不知道，这位都灵，曾是我们‘十二人’中的一员，天平都灵，我说的没错吧？”  
都灵点了点头。  
“所以，我们围攻这个叛徒，想解决的不过是私人仇恨，不适合外人打扰，都灵，没错吧？”  
都灵又一次点点头。  
这一下，卡妙三人有些被动，均想谁知道这些人到底有什么深仇大恨，他们偏要强出头，立场不清不楚，行为不伦不类，实属不智。  
“异乡人，你们还要多管闲事吗？何况凭你们的身手，也能和我们作对？”塔塔警告地问，用眼神示意他们赶快知难而退。  
米罗和艾欧里亚本来已经后悔，听到对方最后一句话，不服输的斗志“腾”地燃了起来，米罗说：“我不知道你们之间发生过什么，但你是生死擂的选手没错吧？你们十二人队是梦之队的对手没错吧？生死擂的规定是在擂台上一对一没错吧？你带着一群人围攻自己的比赛对手，按照生死擂的规定，属于不正当竞争行为，惩罚是禁赛没错吧？”  
塔塔有些踌躇，随即不服气地说：“就算你说的都没错，这件事和你们有什么关系？”  
“梦之队是我们的对手，尊重对手就是尊重自己。”艾欧里亚插嘴，都灵斜眼看他，见艾欧里亚一脸严肃，不禁问：“异乡人的智商，都和你一样吗？”塔塔抬起双手，拍了三下手掌，他是自由海洋的大明星，平生极少给人鼓掌，此时却忍不住附和老队友。都灵却白了他一眼说：“他就算是个白痴，也好过你们。”  
塔塔不怒反笑，说道：“是啊，我们都是龌龊之徒，只有克劳德是好人。”  
“他是个书呆子。”都灵冷冷地说。  
“我觉得你们自由海洋的人，废话特别多。”艾欧里亚皱起眉。  
“所以快打吧，不能去生死擂，至少要在这里打个痛快。”米罗把通讯器塞进衣袋，直了直身子。  
卡妙一直紧盯着塔塔的一举一动，一言不发。  
塔塔凝神思索，似乎在衡量三个人的实力，他知道自己手下虽有二十一人，刚才已经被都灵打得元气大伤，此时起不了多大作用。眼前三人也是异乡人队的参赛选手，如果他们每一个都如加隆一般，又能防住自己的催眠术，胜负还真是未知数。如果异乡人队的选手实力与梦之队一样，按照出场顺序依次增强，那自己很难胜过他们三人联手。  
转瞬之间，塔塔已有定夺，刚要说话，周围的街灯突然闪了几闪，紧接着，街灯的灯泡出现叠影，一团团火焰成对从灯泡里移了出来，转眼间，整个场地上空都飘荡着团状火焰，像是一簇簇鬼火。  
“水瓶，你来的正好，这个蓝头发小子我看了就讨厌，马上给我收拾他。”塔塔优雅地打了个呵欠，米罗全神戒备即将出现的敌人，没想到空中的火焰突然从四面八方一齐朝自己扑来，米罗大骇，他赤手空拳，如何抵挡这些火焰？没想到火焰刚一接近，却在离他半米左右的地方“扑”的一声熄灭。  
米罗只感到周围有一股寒气，不知道发生了什么，塔塔大怒：“水瓶？你干什么？”  
“对方有魔术高手，破解了我的雕虫小技。”被叫做“水瓶”的人是个声音慵懒的青年，说话间仍然没有现身。听到“魔术”这个词，米罗心头一喜，知道一定是卡妙不知道用什么办法熄灭了火焰。塔塔又问：“你不是去狩猎马斯特？结果呢？”  
“没结果。”对方嬉笑着回答，又说：“老大说不让我们和异乡人为难，反正天平已经半死不活，我们的目的也算达到，回去复命吧。”  
塔塔露出不甘的神色，但他显然对那位“老大”言听计从，对手下打了个手势。“水瓶”的声音突然又响了起来，只听他问：“那位发色如翠柏的异乡人，我听说你们的世界有个叫做‘撬地球’的魔术，是否有荣幸能约你详谈？”  
“那不是魔术，只是一个科学假设。”卡妙回答。  
话音刚落，周围的路灯同时连着底座从地底升了起来，像是被什么人像拔钉子一样拔了出来。随着电路切断，路灯被熄灭，周围一团漆黑，卡妙一边提防一边不动声色地问：“这是自由海洋的高科技魔术吗？高科技魔术并不是受欢迎的种类。”卡妙在故意省略了“在我们的世界”，怕对方录下自己的问话。  
“不用这么小心，自由海洋固然不允许异乡人透露地面世界的状况，也不准我们询问异乡人任何问题，所以，我们最多算是共犯。何况，我们‘十二人’一点也不在乎这件事。”这句话说完，声音已经在数米之外，路灯重新亮了起来，米罗和艾欧里亚定睛一看，那些路灯根本没有被拔起过的痕迹。广场上的人，已经消失得无影无踪。  
“他们是鬼吗？”艾欧里亚的手心捏了一把汗。卡妙没有回答，只是拿起新买的通讯器说：“会长，我没超能力。”艾欧里亚不明所以，米罗的眼睛转了几转，像是想明白了什么，露出又好气又好笑的神色。  
“喂，米罗，到底是怎么回事？”艾欧里亚狐疑地问，米罗摇头说：“我也不清楚，你回去问会长好了。卡妙，下一步做什么？”  
“你想回去参加生死擂，还是去医院？我们可以送你。”卡妙问都灵。  
都灵的眼中又掠过意外的神色，半分钟之后才说：“去擂台。”米罗二话不说，带都灵上了车。驾着车以最高速度向竞技场奔去。

*********************************

一行四人回到赛场时，比赛还在继续，卡妙进入休息室对撒加汇报工作，米罗和艾欧里亚站在擂台外，不解地看着场上的加隆和马斯特。艾欧里亚忍不住小声嘀咕：“太强了，竟然还没下来。”  
都灵在全场观众诧异的目光中走到克劳德身边，克劳德看也不看他，劳尔和伊凡忙着给他敷药，伊凡问：“都灵，怎么连你也着了他们的道？”都灵说：“我以前不知道，塔塔竟然能用声音进行催眠，他给我打了一个电话……”  
“你是怎么回来的？”  
“是异乡人帮忙……”都灵无意多说，他看向擂台，“马斯特怎么了？”  
“没怎么。和你一样，不知道中了什么邪。”克劳德观察着都灵的伤势，都灵说：“我听天蝎说，对方控制了一个医生，逼马斯特出面。”  
“难怪死活都联系不到他们。”克劳德淡淡地说。  
“说不定从一开始，那个医生就是他们安排的。”都灵说。  
“这个加隆难怪会使妖法？他明明不会超能力！”没心思听大人们的分析，伊凡急得团团转，他确定加隆没有超能力，因为他的武器也好，武技也好，最怕遇到超能力者——当然，这仅仅是因为他的年龄还太小，再过四年，他也可以像其他人一样与超能力者对战——如果加隆有超能力，为什么要大费周章？  
“你糊涂了吗？他如果会超能力，怎么会被储飞打得那么惨？”克劳德截住他的话头，“也许，他掌握了马斯特的弱点。”  
“马斯特的弱点？”小不点眨眨眼，“是娜嘉？他绑架了娜嘉？不会吧？”  
“不会，马斯特比赛前，娜嘉还在和我通话，她也到处找马斯特。你们大概不知道，异乡人队的参赛表格是娜嘉递交的。”  
“娜嘉认识他们？”  
“不清楚。娜嘉正赶来这边，以防万一，劳尔，你去接一下。”劳尔不放心地看了擂台一眼，急匆匆地走了。  
擂台上，马斯特的自体内讧仍在进行，加隆虽然占了不少拳脚便宜，但并不没有真正的伤害性，只让筋骨结实的马斯特多受了些皮肉之苦。两个人时而合力、却在关键时刻互相牵制的情形换来加隆的冷笑。马斯特突然问：“异乡人，你难道不怕我们同仇敌忾？”加隆摇头：“不可能。没有人能战胜自己的心魔。”  
“你试过？”两张脸异口同声。  
“我一直都是失败者。”加隆漠然地说，似乎在说一件事不关己的事。  
马斯特突然入定似的站在原地，顷刻，他的双拳发疯似的敲打自己的脑袋，加隆退后数步，冷眼旁观。  
“马斯特疯了吗？克劳德！怎么办？”小不点伊凡差点冲向擂台，被克劳德一把抓了回来。都灵说：“别管他们，这件事只有他们自己能够解决。”  
“马斯特他们两个，能知道对方任何一个想法，一旦他们有分歧，就是大问题。”克劳德冷静地说：“幸好马斯特他们为人正直，心地善良，所以这么多年以来，很少出现争执。但现在，他们成了情敌。”  
“为了女人。”都灵貌似轻蔑地哼了一声，梦之队的人却知道，这个人说话从来都是这种态度，也不理会。克劳德继续说：“他们偷偷摸摸地和那个医生接触，大概是想只留一个，留下谁？恐怕就是这场擂台赛能打倒对手的人。”  
“克劳德，你既然都知道，为什么不阻止他？”伊凡问。  
“这种事神仙也阻止不了。”克劳德越来越冷静，“如果娜嘉一直拒绝与他们来往，他们的平衡还能维持，但是，很明显，娜嘉喜欢他们两个，一旦娜嘉选择一个，另一个就成了多余的存在。”  
“不、不会吧……”伊凡打了哆嗦，“他们还真会为了这件事去做手术？”  
“别问了。继续看比赛。”  
“加隆很狡猾，马斯特继续这样，一定会让加隆想到反击的办法！”  
“还有一种方法。”  
“什么？”伊凡眼睛一亮，“快说！”  
“杀了娜嘉？”都灵问。克劳德横了他一眼，他想了想，自知理亏地低下了头，克劳德慢悠悠地说：“这就要看他们自己了。”  
擂台上，马斯特仍在发狂，加隆在远离他的地方小心地来回走动，提防他突然暴起，他猜想，马斯特的两个大脑正在进行激烈的争辩，头脑里的两个年头争执不下，会转化为肢体上的异常举动；现在，两个大脑挤在一个身体里，每个细胞都在和自己对抗，其痛苦可想而知。加隆只想等待他们彻底崩溃的那一刻，然后给予致命一击。  
突然，马斯特的两张脸同时发出一声嚎叫，加隆神色一震，“来了！”他知道胜负往往在千分之一的时刻决定，当下飞身而起，凌空一脚砸向马斯特两颗头的中间部位，他久经试炼，知道这一脚的只要命中，必然会让对方当即晕倒——  
“啊！”  
惊呼来自观众席，来自两个队伍的休息室，也来自加隆口中，他没想到，他费尽心思等待的时机，攒足力气横扫的一脚，竟然被马斯特的双手牢牢抓住。马斯特没有趁机用蛮力折断他的腿骨，而是用力一送，将他掷出，加隆的两只鞋子都飞了出去，好不容易稳住了身子。  
“没把你直接扔出去，是为了答谢你刚才给了我们足够的时间。”马斯特的两张脸同时说。  
“看起来，你们达成一致了？”加隆挑了挑眉。  
“没错。”两张脸同时回答。  
“谁去死？左边还是右边？”  
回答他的是暴雨一样的拳头，幸好加隆力气有限，身手却还灵活，避得及时又有技巧。  
“你们的决定是……？”  
“放弃娜嘉。”  
“啊？”在加隆看来，放弃一个女人不是什么大事，但对多数男人而言，却是件为难事，至少要拖拉几天才能痛下决心。加隆忍不住好奇：“你们到底受了什么刺激？还是说，你们兄弟情深，女人必须靠边？”  
“我们不能再输了。”马斯特的两张脸露出同样的有些悲哀的微笑，下一秒，情势陡然大变，加隆能感觉到对方的拳风霎时凌厉起来，速度也比之前快了数倍，他无力还记，只能满场躲避，左支右绌，狼狈不堪。  
“不愧是马斯特！”台下，伊凡兴奋地握紧双拳，克劳德露出一个欣慰的表情，都灵不再看比赛，而是看向对面，他发现异乡人队原本有四个人观战，此刻又多了四个人。而那个与加隆长得一模一样的人，此时镇定地看着擂台，感受不到任何焦灼气息。  
再看台上，马斯特节节进逼，加隆险象环生，败象已露，马斯特显然有过硬的心理素质，此时并不急于求成，依然稳扎稳打，只听加隆大叫一声，已被马斯特一圈击中，倒在碎石之中，狼狈地滚了几滚，躲开马斯特砸下的拳头。  
“小心！”克劳德突然大叫，马斯特下意识地向后退了数米，躲过前方突然砸下的一块大石头，这石头质地坚硬，恰好对着他的头颅砸下，而他正在屈身追打地面的加隆，倘若被砸中，后果不堪设想。马斯特惊魂未定地观察落下的石块，那石块是上一场比赛中，储飞用超能力撬起的一块足有两米高的大石头，本来斜靠在一堆碎石上，加隆趁着他不注意，巧妙地清理了小的碎石块，以几块大一些的石头替换，只等把马斯特引到大石下，撤掉支撑的石头。若不是克劳德见机快，马斯特险些吃大亏。  
惊魂未定之际，加隆又从侧面攻了上来，马斯特刚要迎上去，却发现对方几乎是用身体撞向自己，看来，对方已经筋疲力尽，企图用这最后一击将他撞下擂台！  
“自不量力！”马斯特知道成败在此一举，能右臂一转，握拳想要一个直勾将加隆打到场外，身体重心刚一改变，突然感到脚底一滑，几乎站立不稳，而撞过来的加隆却只是单手搭住他的肩膀，借力向反方向跃去，将手中不知什么东西用力一拽，马斯特一个趔趄差点滑倒，突然又听到克劳德大叫：“往前跑！”马斯特只听耳边轰然巨响，想要按照克劳德吩咐向前跑，无奈脚下更滑，一下子摔在擂台上，紧接着，双腿被不知什么东西砸中，一阵剧痛，几乎让他晕厥。  
“那块石头！”伊凡大叫，所有人都看到了，砸中马斯特的石头，正是上场比赛中，储飞试图用超能力移动，砸向加隆的那块巨石！这石头极重，本来一端钉在擂台上，不知道加隆又用了什么方法，竟然将这石头作为制胜的武器！  
评委台上，三位评委正在回放录像。  
“鞋带，难怪加隆选手的鞋子会脱脚，他把两根鞋带结在一起，绑上了那块巨石。”  
“但是，以他的力气怎么能拽动那么重的石头？”  
“那石头本来就不是固定的，只要正确施力，拽倒它或者推倒它都不难……”  
“那些石头……那些石头……难道，在和储飞的比赛中，他就已经想到了这一招？”  
“何止是想到……上一场比赛结束的时候，他就已经开始为这一场比赛布局，当时他倒在那块巨石的边缘，恐怕做了不少文章，而且，他布置了两块，在赛场两侧各一块，和对手打斗时小心绕开，只在决胜时候使用。显然，连下一场他都已经想好了……”黑人格斗专家的脸因兴奋而微微颤抖：“异乡人选手真是不简单，刚刚第一个，已经让常胜的梦之队受到这样的打击，如果异乡人的实力是按出场顺序来排位，那么这些少年，岂不是连生死擂的历届冠军也无法克制？”  
“言之过早。”坐在中间的老者打消了格斗专家的设想，“科洛科特罗尼斯选手能连胜五场，‘运气’占了很大比重，天时地利，几乎都在他那一边。如果梦之队的人正常发挥，他未必打得过第三场。但即使是运气……”他看向加隆，“也不是所有人都能把握……”  
“嗐，霸气加上灵活，难得集中在一个身上，如果异乡人的素质都和他差不多，那当局可要头痛咯！”胖评委笑眯眯地瞧着加隆，一副准备看好戏的样子。  
加隆落在擂台边缘，刚才那一拽，几乎让他的胳膊脱臼，他听到艾欧里亚等人正在议论：  
“奇怪，那个马斯特最后怎么会摔倒？”  
“你看录像回放，他脚下的石头都是一些特别细碎的，摩擦小，在那种情况下容易滑倒。”  
“是加隆弄的？”  
“应该是，他一直走来走去，我们只注意到他和马斯特的表情动作，根本没注意他的脚。”  
梦之队的人已经全都冲上擂台，只见马斯特的双腿鲜血淋漓，马斯特的两个面孔都露出苦笑，克劳德问：“加了护膝吗？”马斯特点点头：“加了。”克劳德和伊凡同时舒了一口气，“那还好。”  
“本来想留到下一场的。”看着医护人员正在搬动石块，加隆恨恨地想。这时看马斯特对他伸出手，他终于认命地走上前，和对方握手，然后说：“顺便告诉你们，那姑娘把两个戒指都戴上了，也就是说，她选择了你们两个人。不管怎么说，谢谢你们给了我胜利的机会，谢谢啊！”加隆说完转过身，抓了抓后脑凌乱的蓝头发，好像他在前一秒钟才刚刚想起这件事一样。  
马斯特的两张脸同时做出扭转的动作，实际情况是只有两只眼睛朝向加隆。  
“我很高兴你没有抛弃我们，真的。”克劳德说对马斯特说。  
“我们既然是十几年的交情，即使我们不想活下去，也不能在这个时候……”马斯特闭上了眼睛：“抱歉，我输了。”  
“你太不光明了！太不磊落了！太不——”小不点伊凡跟在加隆身后叫了起来，像只跳进油锅的泥鳅。  
“你说够了吗？”  
“利用别人的心理弱点，算什么胜利者！”伊凡不满地说。  
“你就做个高尚的失败者吧，不知天高地厚的小少爷。”加隆嗤笑：“听说你们的对手总是揪着你们的弱点不妨？我不觉有错，是你们太蠢，非要跳他们的圈套。”  
伊凡气结，克劳德把可视的通讯器在马斯特面前晃了晃：“来，睁开眼。”  
“娜嘉？”马斯特看到了里边的人。  
“我本来想，等这场比赛结束，不论结果如何，我都会答复你们的求婚。没想到你们竟然……”娜嘉冷笑一声。  
“理他们做什么，嫁给我吧。”克劳德插嘴。  
“娜嘉，我追你很久了！你再等几年！”伊凡连忙说。  
“全都可以考虑！”说着切断了通话。马斯特喜从天降，笑逐颜开，突然想到自己输掉了比赛，立刻收住了笑容，担心地看向克劳德。  
克劳德拍了下他的肩膀，对都灵说：“异乡人的体力已经透支，我不占这个便宜，你上去打一场吧。”  
“知道。”都灵狭长的眼睛透出一丝凝重，显然，尽管他也已经体力透支，仍然想替自己的队伍拿下一场。

***********************************

当第六场比赛开始的时候，竞技场内外的所有人屏住了呼吸。  
他们知道，加隆已经疲惫到了极点，身体也已经到达了极限，另一反，都灵不知遇到了什么事，同样伤痕累累，奄奄一息。他们握手的时候，脚步都有些踉跄。一些心肠软的观众不断给组委会留言：停下来吧，别让他们比了！而一些深谙生死擂精彩之处的老观众则知道，接下来的比赛一定精彩。  
生死擂的擂台上不乏这种情况：一方或双方的队员都已经不适合继续格斗，但他们依然站上擂台。失去体力、失去耐力、甚至不能集中精神思考下一战的策略，剩下的只有对胜利的执念。这个时候，有些人往往能够突破自身的极限，发挥超水准的潜力。  
加隆能够感受这种情绪，“但恐怕要让你们失望了。”他在心里这样想。  
再一次起身比赛的加隆，说出自己的名字时声音都是颤的，双脚甚至找不稳迈步的重心，没有力气做一个防御的姿势，更没力气举起拳头去攻击敌人。他拼命地把所剩无几的力气集中在右拳，一面向前冲，一面挥向对方的脸；对方弯身以双臂架住，伸出左腿扫向他的双腿，他知道应该向后躲，可是，身体根本不受控制，中枢神经和手脚似乎切断了联系，意识无法传达，他被重重绊倒在地。而细长身子的都灵，并没有趁机压到他身上补拳，而是顺着自己的劲道，跌在擂台上。  
他们挣扎着，手脚并用，几乎同时站了起来。  
头部的伤只经过简单的止血处理，因为刚才的冲击，又渗出血来，和汗水一道模糊了加隆的眼睛，在视线里，前方的都灵变成两个、四个……他找不准方向，耳边却听到风声，全靠本能，躲开了都灵踢来的一脚，反手想要抓住都灵的腿，对方却首先倒在地上，他也一个站立不稳，再一次跌进一堆碎石里。  
很快，两个人又一次手脚并用地爬了起来。  
这一次，评委席和主持台上没有议论，两个主持人无奈地看着彼此，男主持人低声问：“你说，都灵为什么会受伤？是不是十二……”女主持人摇摇手说：“所有人都会这样猜，但谁能拿到证据？何况，他们两队的纷争不是一天两天，李斯特固然失去了爱人，但对方失去的可是领队。他们的私仇，不好随便评论。”  
“都灵在做什么！”男主持人刚要叹气，突然被场上的一幕惊呆了，只见都灵不知从哪里拿出一个尖锐的锥子，快速地刺向自己的手臂。  
“放心，不是要害。这是为了让我保持清醒。”听到队友的惊呼，都灵说道，又在自己的右臂上扎了一锥，随手将武器扔掉。他对对面的加隆说：“异乡人，你很厉害，但我等这个擂台已经等了四年，决不能在第一场就被你击败。”  
都灵细长的手臂看去像柔软的触须，但他因为疼痛迅速清醒后，腿脚的动作迅捷有力，众人只看到拳影和飞腿笼罩在加隆周身，米罗、卡妙、艾欧里亚三人看得尤为仔细，他们越看越心惊，越看越明白都灵为何能够应对塔塔手下数十人的围攻。他们不约而同替加隆捏了一把汗，艾欧里亚紧张得直抽气，但他的眼睛一眨不眨，似乎坚信加隆一定会想到什么办法转败为胜。  
“同时下场吧……”观众们都在说这一句话。  
“同时下场”也是生死擂的规则之一，两个筋疲力尽的对手可以经过商量，以握手的方式宣布同时下场，把场地让给各自队伍的下一位队员。  
“队长们都在做什么！”也有观众在叫嚷。  
队长有权终止队员的比赛，但是，克劳德和撒加一个抱胸，一个直立，遥遥对视，岿然不动。直到加隆的身体划过他们的视野，落在一堆碎石中，发出巨响。  
“五场，已经够强了。”评委席上，格斗专家叹了口气，轻声说。另外两位评委点了点头，他们和主持人一样陷入这样一种境地：一方面，他们希望梦之队能够获胜；另一方面，又为加隆惋惜不已，此时，他们已经忘记了加隆的“异乡人”身份。  
加隆仰面倒在地上，感觉都灵正向他走来。他费力地张开五指，想要握起拳头，却发现自己的手像一个碎掉的硬面包，力气都是落地的渣滓，再也拼不起来。更多的血流了出来，双眼完全模糊，他的蠕动不知触动了什么，有碎石从左侧倾斜着滚落，身上的石头似乎又多了一些。  
眼前一黑，他感觉到入骨的冰冷。  
“加隆，你怎么像只丧家犬？”  
突然在耳边响起的声音像一盆冷水当头淋下。  
“真不像你。”隔了几秒钟，声音再次响起，加隆也不知从哪里来的力气，一下子撑住地面，从石块中探出身子，随即跳了出来，用胳膊使劲擦擦眼睛，惊讶地左看右看。  
除了混乱的擂台，还有面色紧张的观众，他什么也没看到。  
“怎么可能——他怎么可能在这里？”加隆不住张望，他不可能听错，刚才那两句话，分明是拉达的声音！  
都灵的左拳打了过来，加隆右手五指张开弯曲，如雄鹰捕猎一般，抓住都灵的手臂，左手同时探出，扼住对方的喉咙，没想到对方用了同样的招式，也扼紧了他的喉咙！  
“好样的！加油！异乡人！”  
“都灵！你要挺住！”  
“快让他们住手！”  
看到两个人下了死劲，两张脸同时紫胀，像两只垂死的野兽咬住对方不肯松口，观众们再也坐不住，站起身来不住大叫。  
“撒加，加隆他——”  
“克劳德，你要不要——”  
撒加和克劳德没有看场内的情况，他们在对视，似乎在用精神力与对方抗衡，似乎这场较量从擂台上延续到擂台下。  
“就算闹出人命，两个队长也不会叫停……”两位主持人感觉汗水从额头上止不住的淌，连后背都已经凉飕飕的，一秒钟好像一世纪那么长。  
“疯子，都是疯子！”黑皮肤的格斗专家兴奋得全身发抖。  
赛场突然安静得可怕，所有人都目不转睛地看着巨大的转播屏幕，不愿错过加隆和都灵每一个细微的表情，人们的心脏几乎要停止跳动。  
不知过了多长时间，加隆感觉到喉咙上的手劲松了下去，他松开手，已然晕倒的都灵纸片一样滑在地上。加隆几乎忘记了如何呼吸，只觉昏天暗地，恍惚间，看到都灵臂上、腿上被锥子刺出的伤口，还有鲜红的血迹，他知道，二人的状况半斤八两，都灵求胜心切，或者害怕体力不支，试图用疼痛让自己变得敏锐清醒，企图速战速决。但这些伤口加上激烈的打斗，让他失血过多，如果不是如此，他也许没有机会取胜。  
加隆听到裁判宣布胜负，他喃喃地对都灵说：“你等了四年？我等这一天已经等了十六年。”  
从出生的那一天，我就在等，等有一天能以胜利者的身份，站在他，和所有人面前。

**************************************************

加隆没有走下擂台，他一屁股坐在一块石头上，喘着粗气，米罗和艾欧里亚上了擂台，一人替加隆拾回一只鞋子。加隆一手握了一只，身子一抖，左手里的鞋子掉在地上，艾欧里亚要捡，加隆疲惫地摇了摇头。  
五分钟的休息时间转眼就过，加隆还坐在原地，克劳德脚一点上了擂台，向加隆鞠了一躬。加隆只觉一阵天旋地转，他现在连骂他哥的力气都快没了，难道命运已经刻薄到这种程度，让他在最后一战遇到的对手依然是个话唠？克劳德已经开始喋喋不休地说着感谢和钦佩，甚至上升到了哲学高度，他握住皮鞋的手颤抖了，手背上的青筋凸了出来，越来越明显，他恨不得有人拿团泥把他的耳朵封住，克劳德语速极快，那些措辞优雅的句子在加隆耳中没有任何意义，它们就像一片片小刀划过加隆已经麻木的听觉神经，留下嘶嘶啦啦的划刻声。  
“天啊！”  
在全场观众的惊呼中，加隆一跃而起，一只皮鞋从加隆右手飞出，直直地打中了克莱德的脑门。  
用力过猛的加隆“轰”地倒地。  
被皮鞋击中的克劳德，他的笑容僵在唇角，他的身体直挺挺地向后仰，直到发出身体落地的巨响。  
“天啊！”  
观众们又一次惊呼，主持人连职业操守都忘了，一齐大呼小叫：“克劳德晕了！克劳德晕了！”  
梦之队队长克劳德，甫一下场，就遭到异乡人队的“皮鞋攻势”，他被砸晕了。  
“异乡人七连胜！”  
“十秒！十秒！克劳德竟然输了！从来没输过的克劳德！”  
“七连胜！七连胜！”  
几乎所有观众都站了起来，正当众人目瞪口之际，小不点伊凡流星一般蹿上擂台，米罗和艾欧里亚见状，飞身冲到加隆左右，没想到伊凡的目标不是加隆，他一把抄起都灵遗落在场上的尖锥，兔起鹘落，刹那跃到克劳德身边，一锥刺了下去！  
克劳德一声大叫，翻身跃起，不明所以地看着胳膊上漏血的伤口，慌慌张张地左看右看：“怎么了怎么了？”伊凡松了口气，一掌将克劳德推开，大声说：“请各位安静，我有话对评委团说！”他力气虽小，声音却突破了众人的喝彩与尖叫，观众们不明所以，此时，艾俄洛斯、迪斯、修罗、阿布罗狄、米罗、卡妙、艾欧里亚都已回到赛场，他们面面相觑，不知道这个小不点想要说什么。  
伊凡站在擂台中央，大屏幕上，年纪尚小的他却已有一股庄重和威仪，他有理有据地说：“评委团、异乡人队的各位选手、观众席上的大家，我们并非想要无理取闹。大家仔细想想，生死擂迄今一百年历史，那一场比赛，不是由双方自我介绍之后才算是开始？刚才我们的队长克劳德和异乡人的科洛科特罗尼斯选手，仍处于赛前对话阶段，在此期间发生的袭击，真的可以算作结果吗？”  
见观众们露出为难的神色开始思考，伊凡气定神闲，继续侃侃而谈：“规矩有两种，一种是记入法典章程，一种是约定俗成，我们不能排除有些选手得胜心切，还有些选手因为私仇，不屑与对手说话，除此之外，百年生死擂都在遵循尊重对手的开场传统，难道就因为对方是异乡人，这个传统就可以被打破？”  
“伊凡真是个人才啊……”三位评委暗暗称赞，却深感此事不易处理，现场已经成了一锅粥，前座和后座，邻座之间，甚至隔着几排几列的人都在争论，甚至站起身来争吵，组委会的决定。  
“不能因为他们是异乡人就打破成规！”  
“在生死擂的擂台守则里没有这一条！”  
“自由海洋没有道德守则，难道你就可以做不道德的事吗？”  
“别吵了，尊重组委会的决定吧！”  
雅典学派这一边，迪斯为众人：“平日最喜欢辩论的两个东西在哪里呢？”  
米罗：“哦，他们不在这里，他们不在这里。”  
“平日不想看到他们，总能听到他们叫唤，现在用到他们，连个影子都没有，唉！”迪斯夸张地叹了口气，修罗忍不住翻个白眼：“不成体统。”这时，撒加拿出场内通讯器，对里面说了句什么。  
看上去有点呆头呆脑的克劳德终于搞懂了状况，拍着伊凡的头大赞道：“好样的！今后队长这个位置一定会给你！”伊凡面色相当难看，小声说：“克劳德，能不能不要只在擂台上正经，其他时候也稍微正经一点？你怎么能被一只鞋打倒？你不觉得很荒唐吗？这都是因为你平时实在太散漫了！”  
“可是，我们不还没有自我介绍……”  
“你闭嘴吧！”伊凡盯住加隆，加隆笑了笑说：“小不点，你学得还挺快。”伊凡说：“多谢赐教，你说的没错，赛场上只有胜利和失败两种结果。我们决不会输，就算只剩克劳德一个人，一定要进到下场比赛。”  
“自由海洋的裁判，自然会做出有利于你们的决定。”加隆耸了一下肩膀：“我不介意再打一场。”  
克劳德的个性极其呆板，他皱起眉说：“异乡人，我佩服你的能力，还有你们对待对手的气度，可是，刚才的确是你不遵守规定，我长这么大，看过无数场生死擂比赛，还没见过像你这么没有礼貌的发难者，并不是我们欺负异乡人，只是——”  
“我真希望手里还有一只鞋。”对人们的争论，加隆只觉得无聊，他并不把刚才发生的事算作比赛的一部分。他只希望比赛赶快开始，胜也好，败也好，领教一下这位队长话唠以外的本领，也算是给这次参赛打了一个完整的休止符。  
评委团那边，已然发生了激烈的争论，格斗专家认为加隆的攻击算是有效攻击，老者则坚持比赛必须严格依照传统，胖子笑呵呵地听他们争论，两不相帮，最后才说自己的立场：“每一种说法都有道理，不如让现场观众投票决定加隆选手算不算获胜吧？”  
“你真狡猾，观众的投票未必客观。”  
“可是，我们的决定难道就客观？”  
“那边怎么了？”老者突然问，手指指向主持台，只见男女主持人像吞下一只鸵鸟蛋，看着对方，又同时看向擂台，确切地说，他们看的人是异乡人队的队长撒加。  
女主持人的嘴唇蠕动了几下，似乎在用通讯器说话。  
片刻，她的表情更复杂了，她抬起了右手，这是宣布比赛终局的惯用姿势，场内的观众渐渐安静，只听她用刻意刻板的声音说：  
“异乡人队宣布退出本届大赛，获胜者为梦之队！”  
“什么？！”  
除了垂下头的两位主持人和稳如泰山的撒加，所有人都露出了难以置信的表情，三位评委做出摊手、耸肩、摇头等各种手势，观众们一时缓不过神，克劳德和伊凡困惑地看着对方，根本不明白自己为什么会“胜利”，雅典学派诸人神色各异：面无表情如卡妙、阿布罗狄；大感意外如迪斯、修罗；面露不满如艾俄洛斯、艾欧里亚；米罗先是讶异，眼睛转了几转，随即明白了什么似的，露出遗憾的表情。这场比赛双方选手没有正式交手，却如此一波三折，大起大落，以致到了主持人宣布完胜负的一分钟，所有人都在发怔，根本不相信会是这么一个结果。  
加隆也听到了这句话，一瞬间，他不知道该用什么表情回过头看撒加、看他手下的那些人，他觉得周围空空荡荡，质疑声、鼓噪声、主持人声嘶力竭的叫喊都与他无关，他只能听到自己的如雷鸣般的心跳声。  
退赛？他没听错吧？撒加宣布退赛？  
各种情绪一下子被打翻，酸的、咸的、苦的……加隆的喉头都是血的味道，全身上下的剧痛一齐发作，疼得他喘不过气。他觉得自己是马戏团的小丑，努力演出一番，换来众人大笑一场，他忍不住发出冷笑。  
不知过了多久，他才艰难地转过身体，他想抗议，想咒骂，想要一拳打倒那个随随便便替他决定的人，但他的力气在漫长的六场比赛中早已耗得一干二净，几分钟以前的喜悦一扫而空，他觉得本就模糊的双眼酸胀的厉害，好不容易才向撒加的方向挤出一句话：  
“你有什么权力这么做？”  
“我是队长，有权决定这支队伍的一切。”撒加的声音透着沉着，还有不容违逆的力度。  
加隆根本不理会他的回答，他大踏步地走向撒加。  
“大言不惭！你到底有什么权力这么做！”喊出这句话，加隆花光了所有的力气，只觉天昏地暗，他晕了过去。


	4. 四•MAGIC

我爱你。以后不要忘记这件事。  
***************************

摇晃模糊的视线中央，悬挂在墙壁上的一双旧拳击手套，让加隆恍惚有了家的感觉。  
“这是……？”  
从昏厥中醒过来，加隆的脑袋有如宿醉般疼痛，他不知道自己昏了多久，脑子里有一些片段来来回回地晃着，暂时拼不出完整的画面，他的身体似乎已经经过妥善的治疗，全身上下的伤口都有药物沁入的清凉感和刺痛感。和另一种感觉比起来，这些事甚至可以忽略不计。此刻，他身体每个细胞都在抱怨自己的倒霉，共同形成了一种强烈的晦气感，压得他想要破口大骂。  
擂台、梦之队、裁判台、观众的喊声……画面与声音在头脑中冲撞，终于定格在撒加那张欠抽的脸上，他说：“我们退赛。”  
晦气感排山倒海而来，随之是怒火攻心，加隆大声吼了出来：“撒加你给我滚出来！”  
“加隆你好，恭喜你清醒过来。”一个礼貌的女声响了起来。  
“谁？”加隆想扭头，却发现自己的身子被固定在一个棺材里，身体的任何部位都不能随便动，这个棺材竖着放在房间里，这个房间……在加隆的视线范围内，可以确定并非旅馆之类的地方，墙上挂着一幅拳击手套，下面有一张大木桌，桌子上摆了喝到一半的瓶装饮料，模型，书本，一只袜子，几把螺丝刀，还有一个相架。加隆瞪大眼睛，看清那是一张家庭照片，有老有少，一大家子人，隐约有些面熟。  
房间并不大，和自己的房间大小相似，都是木制的墙面，地板上还有一些杂物，难怪他醒来时会有回家的感觉。视线里并没有床，大概就在这口棺材后面，因为，那个女人的声音就来自身后，只听她说：“现在，我将朗读自由海洋的法律，每条三遍，请你务必牢牢记住。如果中途你打断，我会再重复三遍。”  
“什么？”加隆问：“你是谁？”一边问一边试图分辨房间里光线的来源。突然想到自由海洋没有阳光，根本无法根据光线方向推算时间。  
“我是可以设定时间频率的读报机，我的名字的洁西卡。”  
“撒加呢？这是哪？我为什么要听你读法律条文？”加隆的一连串疑问还没说完，读报机洁西卡自顾自地开始朗读自由海洋的宪法总则，在加隆的咆哮声中，把第一条重复了几十遍。加隆喊得嗓子快哑了，也没叫来一个活人，只有读报机还在重复宪法第一条。

****************************************

从阳光会所出来，卡妙新买的通讯器震动了几下，他按了一下小如瓶盖的通讯器，里边有声音传来：“看看我的作品！能卖多少钱？”卡妙左右看看，走到一面白墙前面，按下通讯器，一副画面投在墙上，是撒加的一张照片，他手里拿着个陶土杯子，泥胚经过烧制已经成型，撒加在上面涂了蓝白绿三种底色，此时，正用色棒继续涂色。  
卡妙拿出和通讯器配套的个人电脑，电脑只有巴掌大小，功能齐全，他打开网页，昨天，撒加替所有人注册了这个世界流行的“SI”，“SI”是“SEE IN”的简称，是一种个人网页，随时可以上传自己的感想、照片、视频、需要交换的旧物、发布买卖信息和求救信息等等，此时，撒加正在创意集市上玩，他已经在“SI”上抛出“有没有人愿意买我做的杯子？”下面跟帖甚多。  
“那个人！”一个老人走了过来，对卡妙说：“这里不准投影！你没看到标志吗？”卡妙顺着他指的方向一看，果然有个正方形加斜杠的标志，这标志说明此建筑不允许他人使用投影设备。卡妙二话不说收起通讯器，冲着老人鞠了一躬。  
“请您原谅我！”卡妙大声说，几个路人纷纷回过头，卡妙又鞠了一躬，说：“我初来乍到，对贵地的规定还不了解，难免有所冒犯，实在抱歉的很。您能原谅我吗？”  
老人有些愕然，随即说：“这是公共设施，你这个行为是破坏罪，必须到警署领取罚单。”  
“对不起。”卡妙第三次鞠躬，恳求道：“我愿意弥补损失，以后一定会注意，请您行个方便，谢谢您，谢谢您。”老人不依不饶地说：“你道歉的态度很好，但规矩就是规矩。”卡妙低着头，认真地解释：“我，看这个通讯器太有意思，忍不住就摆弄起来……”  
一个少女插进来说：“这位伯伯，你好。我从来没听说过会所禁止投影，这个会所大概在装修，本地人都未必看到那个禁止牌子，您是不是太挑剔了？”路人见卡妙恭谦有礼，也不由说：“异乡人哪里知道这些事，一个老人对待后辈，怎么能这样挑剔呢？”  
“算了，你下次注意。”眼见路人都为卡妙说话，老人面色尴尬，拄着拐杖走了。卡妙连忙向路人道谢，得到的是礼貌却有些疏远的回应。卡妙就站在路口目送他们走远，才终于松了一口气，迅速拿出一副太阳镜、一副耳塞戴好，然后乘车进了一家大型超市。一个下午，卡妙一排排货架逛过去，不时拿起商品反复看，迅速浏览功能、材质、价格等等消息，他似乎能听到自己的脑袋像一条计算器一样喀喀喀地旋转。他一直贴着货架走路，小心与任何人发生碰撞，小心碰坏任何物品，他知道，不论有意还是无意，只要有一丁点错误，就会是一场大风波。  
自由海洋的超市没有购物车，看中的物品只需点一个确认购买的按钮，按下数量，超市系统就会自动记录下来，并会出现提醒消费金额和税金。购物完毕，回到超市门口，会有带有物品图片的详细清单出现在电脑屏幕上，可以进行调整、删除或补充。划卡确认后，金额扣除，已经装好的物品由传输带送到面前，拎着就能走人。把购物凭条扔进一个抽奖箱里，还可以进行抽奖。  
看着那个红色的抽奖箱，卡妙玩心大起，想将手中的购物凭条放了进去，他相信一定会摇出一份特等奖。迟疑了一下，还是把小票收了回来，填了张快递单，指明将这些货品运到昨天买的公寓。刷卡付款，两手空空走出超市。  
一辆粉红色的地效车停在他的面前。  
“卡妙！”车门打开，米罗跳了下来，回身对开车的辣妹说：“谢了！回头一起玩！”辣妹抛个飞吻，扬长而去。卡妙不禁说：“你倒是会找捷径。”米罗冲着那辆粉色的车吹个口哨，说：“我这是小意思，你去看艾俄洛斯和迪斯。”卡妙又问：“撒加没有交给你任务？你来找我做什么？”米罗凑近他耳边说：“就是会长叫我来的。”  
卡妙一怔。  
十几个小时前，撒加宣布退赛，在现场引起轩然大波，质疑声反对声不断。骂撒加和骂梦之队的人都不少。两位队长对此充耳不闻。小不点伊凡将一个昂贵的治疗舱借给加隆，对众人说：“这是最先进的治疗舱，你们把他装进去，就不用再去医院。”  
直到下一场次的比赛队伍上台，撒加才带着人悄悄离开，梦之队的队长克劳德敲开他们的车门，递了一把钥匙给撒加，“我们的房子，你们一定用得上。把钥匙插在车上，车子就能自动导航带你们过去。”  
“谢了！”撒加晃了晃钥匙。  
“谢了。”克劳德低声说。  
克劳德等人住的房子是栋带花园的双层小别墅，房子被简洁的支架架起，屋顶几乎与树冠等高，离地足有两米。支架上有钥匙孔，插入钥匙会有自动升降梯出现。房子很大，客厅有长期使用的痕迹，厨房的宵夜冒着热气，几个敞开的房间还有没叠的被子，梦之队的人究竟是为了生死擂临时使用这房子，还是长期生活在这里，一时无法判断。  
“会长，我们住在别人家，是不是不太好？”亚尔迪问。  
“我们必须住在这里。”撒加说：“这里恐怕是自由海洋唯一一个没有窃听设备的房子。我们买的屋子，旅店，我们会去的地方，早就布置了全套监视系统。再过几天，这间房子也不安全。趁现在把该交代的事交代了吧。”  
想到这里，卡妙又看了一眼米罗，他确定他们的通讯器早就被人做了手脚，迪斯他们暂时还没有研究出个所以然。一旦使用通讯器，他们的行动方向就会被人掌握，撒加是通过什么方法对米罗传达指令？他又翻电脑看撒加的即时视频，想了一想，这才恍然大悟。不由夸了一句：“你反应真快。”  
“我智商高的很。”米罗咬了下嘴唇，笑着问：“遇到多少麻烦？”  
“一堆。”  
“我也不少，还好没出事。不知道他们怎么样。”  
“就算有麻烦，还可以让穆出马。”  
“是啊，万能的外交部长！”米罗用肩膀挤了下卡妙：“你是不是急于把我和艾欧里亚交给穆？我知道你昨天和会长说‘没有超能力’是什么意思。”  
“我不是一个有领袖气质的人，也不喜欢和人争论，或勉强人做事，昨天那种情况，能有那种结果，是我们运气好。”卡妙说。  
“的确，如果是穆的话，大概会在一旁静观其变，等到那个都灵快被打死，再出手救人。这种做法对我们来说，利益最大。不管我和艾欧里亚多想上前，他都会用自己那一套阻止我们。”  
“然后你们和他吵架对吗？”  
“我们会听。至少我会。”  
“你？”卡妙瞠目结舌。  
“我会。就算我对他的做法有意见，对他的态度很不爽，但一个人必须知道什么时候需要收敛自己，服从他人。”米罗说：“独断独行不是不可以，但要分场合地点。”  
“我觉得我一点都不了解你。”  
“你根本不想了解，没办法。”  
米罗无奈的眼神让卡妙的心脏缩了一下，他转过头走向公交车站，“我刚才做阳光理疗的时候，接到一个电话，等会儿我要去昨天的摩天轮工地。”  
米罗挑挑眉，“谁约你？”  
“十二人队的水瓶，约我探讨魔术。”  
“说不定那里已经开始建设了。会长真是大手笔。把加隆赚到的奖金拿出来给维齐纳岛当城建费。”  
“不止。这个摩天轮的建设宗旨是‘眺望整个自由海洋’，是做为自由海洋的标志建筑设计的，会长等于将一大笔钱归还了自由海洋。而且他还说，要去其他三大陆逛逛，希望为自由海洋做更大的事——等于取得了自由海洋三大陆的通行证。”  
“嗯，慈善通行证。”米罗看着卡妙的眼睛，“你有没有发觉，你对我说的话变多了？是因为在海底，你更轻松吗？我都想考虑一辈子和你住在这了。”  
“我们有任务在身，别说没用的。”  
“但我觉得你很想说。”  
“莫名其妙。”橙色的公车停靠在站点，卡妙从前门上车，回头对米罗说：“你到后门去，仔细想想我们是来干什么的，别把时间用来跟我说废话！”米罗竟然听话地点点头，去了车厢后部。公车上乘客不少，但不算拥挤，卡妙划了卡，找个靠近司机的位置站定，突然听到后面传来一句：“卡妙！我爱你！”  
卡妙手中的暂住证差点掉到地上，他迟迟不敢回过头。又听到米罗说：“我喜欢的人性格内向，能不能请各位帮忙做一下爱情测试？”这话是对车上的乘客们说的。卡妙迟疑地回过头，只见米罗正把什么东西塞到每一个乘客手里，一面说：“谢谢，谢谢！”  
“你有病吗？你到底在做什么？”卡妙原本竭力保持礼貌温和的样子，此时再也忍不住。米罗已经来到他身边，低声说：“这是这个世界特有的告白方式，在公共场合告白，请所有在场的人帮被告白者审核，如果这些‘观众’觉得告白者条件不错，值得考虑，就在告白者身上贴一个红心胶片，反之则贴黑心。如果两个人终成眷属，要给每个曾经参加测试的人寄结婚请柬和一份礼物。”  
“你这个垃圾！”看到整个车厢的人都在观察他们两个，卡妙的脸一下子红了，车厢上有老有少，有男有女，每个人都谨慎地打量米罗和卡妙。沉默良久，一个幼儿园小男孩对车上年纪最大的老人说：“请您先开始吧？”老人颔首，问米罗：“你的不动产有多少？”米罗仔细想了又想，把自己的家产除以二再换算成自由海洋货币，说了一个大概数字，老人满意地点点头，又问了几个问题，才在米罗手臂上贴了一个红心。  
接下来的问题五花八门，有些人只问一两个问题，有些人却有一连串巨细无遗的询问，车子早就到达目的地，司机只好重新兜圈子。有人问“爱人生了绝症你会怎么办”；有人小声问“你认为每周几次性爱最理想”；有人问“会不会在窗子上挂雨伞”……问题足足持续了半个多钟头，米罗只得到了一个黑心贴纸，其余全部是红心。一个女孩对卡妙说：“我们这些测验者的判断都经过深思熟虑，是发自内心的建议，你看，这个人很好，你可以考虑。”卡妙气得七窍生烟，又不好多说。这时米罗一本正经地问那个贴黑心贴纸的人：“我很珍惜我爱的这个人，您能否告诉我，为什么您不看好我们？”  
“很抱歉扫了您的兴致。”一个文质彬彬的中年男子回答：“我是个心理学家，我通过对你们的观察，觉得你们的沟通会出现很大的问题，有可能导致恋爱失败。不过，你现在的愿意解决问题的态度，让我觉得情况不是那么糟糕，我还是给你这个吧。”说着，将手中的红心贴纸递了过去，收回了那张黑心贴纸。  
“卡妙，你看。”米罗兴高采烈地说：“全部通过，你考不考虑？”  
卡妙一直在努力地看手中的电脑，假装没听见这句话。米罗已经从前到后，记下了所有人的通信地址。听着身后的欢声笑语，卡妙的心脏跳得越来越急，他完全不敢抬起头，直到米罗在他耳边说：“这个你要收好，27个红心。”  
“你是白痴吗？知不知道什么叫丢脸！你这样胡闹——”  
“公事私事两不误。”米罗了然地看了眼卡妙，“你这么气急败坏，说明你喜欢我。”  
“你是怎么回事。”看到站点到了，卡妙一把把米罗扯下车，等到下车的人都走散，他也平静下来，看米罗还在美滋滋地摆弄那27个红心贴纸，他说：“我们现在有要紧事，能不能别总做这些没用的？”  
“我觉得这些才是最有用的。”米罗冲他眨了眨眼，“我并不是逼你，只想你给我一个机会。我说了不止一次，过去，我做得不好，道歉也好，补偿也好，都没问题，但你给我一个机会，正视我这个人，看看我值不值得你喜欢，适不适合你。”  
“我到底欠了你多少钱，你有完没完？”卡妙走向摩天轮的方向，昨夜还废弃的工地，今天已经有建筑工人在清理忙碌，四周设了施工围栏。卡妙扶住轻型材料制造的醒目围栏，又说，“我觉得我要做的事一百年也做不完，没空谈恋爱。”  
“我陪你做不就好了，不但谈了恋爱，五十年就做完你的那些事，多经济。”  
“就算我要谈，为什么一定是你？”  
“我比别人都好。”  
“大言不惭！”  
“我知道你偶尔是理性的人，所以我用科学精神给你分析。”米罗靠在围栏上，掰着手指说：“现代人平均寿命是80岁朝上，假设世界人口构成是均匀的，我们首先把10岁以下和50岁以上的人全部去掉。世界上的人只剩下一半。我相信你没兴趣当第三者，所以把结婚的人还有已经有爱人的人全去掉，就算只剩下四分之一；喜欢与不喜欢是一个单选题，我们把概率设为最公平的二分之一，也就是说地球、地面上有八分之一的人可能喜欢你。你说对吗？”  
“……”  
“好。现在我们再把这八分之一细分。你的不平凡的身世注定了你没法过普通人的生活，普通人也无法接受你，想要沟通，你还要乘以二分之一，剩下那些不算普通的人——注意，普通人比不普通的人要多，我已经给你提高比例了。想要跟上你的步调，不给你带来麻烦，这个人必须聪明，我们再乘以二分之一概率；你重感情，不能接受不重感情的人，再乘以二分之一概率；你缺少安全感，这个人最好有很强的个人能力；你不爱表达自己，所以最好是同类文化熏陶的欧洲人才能沟通；你有点人格洁癖，这个人不能太坏，至少要是个有志向的人，而且，需要志同道合，一直走在一条路上的；在某一方面，你眼高于顶，这个人在某些方面需要出类拔萃，不，必须是顶尖人物才能入你的眼——容我猜测一下，你曾经接触过的人，应该都是一些佼佼者；你有强烈的恋父情节，容易被年纪比你大的人吸引，但和这样的人相处，你往往把对方当做你的父兄，而不是爱人，所以，这个人还是要找和自己年龄相仿的才行；而且，你不是一个会一见钟情的人，你喜欢长久的信任和默契，满足以上所有条件的，恐怕只有雅典学派的人了，对吧？”  
“……”  
“我再退几步，就当雅典学派的所有人都可以供你选择。我们一个一个说：撒加，事业狂，没几分钟时间分给你；加隆，眼睛里只有他哥，在超越他哥之前没心思干别的；沙加，聪明得都傻了，连冲动都不懂的人能谈爱情吗？亚尔迪，情调，有吗？迪斯，和你是另一面的人，只会互相看不惯；修罗，个性和你像，没法互补；穆，和你一样身负重任，只会让你更累；阿布罗狄？多情。你和他在一起有安全感吗？艾俄洛斯，想天天接受说教吗？艾欧里亚，太粗线条的人不能考虑，还有，这两个人是信仰型的，和你格格不入吧？”  
卡妙知道米罗这个人素来强词夺理，是说起话来一套接一套，矛盾漏洞不少却不易反驳，正在头晕脑胀，突然被这个结局逗得想笑，但还是板起脸说：“你是不是太自恋了？”  
“我是在告诉你，我和你最合拍，你想谈恋爱，只能考虑我。我可以把你放在最重要的位置，别人不行。”  
“要我说多少次才会明白？我现在没心情谈感情。”  
“等你有心情的时候不一定有我，你不后悔吗？命运不会给你两全其美，所以我们才必须在该选择的时候当机立断。不然，就会错过最好的东西。”  
“错过了又能怎么样？我对这种东西没兴趣。”  
“才怪。你拒绝不了感情，不然为什么在自己朝不保夕的时候带着两个拖油瓶？对你来说，感情才是你最留恋的东西，我说得没错吧？”  
“你觉得，是感情多，还是责任多？”  
“感情和责任本来就是一体的，感情规定了责任。”  
“爱情和其他感情不一样，不是每个人都需要，至少我不想要。”  
“但我需要，我想要。”  
“去找别人。”  
“我认定的人是你。你也喜欢我。你只是一直在给自己找借口，不肯接受我罢了。”  
看米罗的表情逐渐愠怒，卡妙咬住嘴唇。米罗的话一针见血，没错，他的确不讨厌米罗，不然也不会任由自己和他发展到现在的地步，但对米罗，各种感觉堆积在一起，他最大的感觉不是喜欢，不是麻烦，而是危险。对危险事物，他下意识的回避，企图保持一个安全距离。他下意识地说：“不考虑就是不考虑。”  
“该说的我都说了，该做的我也做了，眼睛瞎的人都看得出我们是一对，你还不考虑是脑子有问题吗？”米罗从小虽然喜欢任性妄为，但头脑聪明，待人又是一片真诚，很少有人不喜欢他。确定自己喜欢卡妙，开始追求卡妙以后，却被接二连三地拒绝，这是从未有过的事。他自尊心强，不由开口讽刺。卡妙不接话，面无表情地看着他，让米罗火气更大，转了个身，又转回来，忍着气说：“算了，我继续追行了吧？总有一天能满足你的要求吧？”  
“哈。”轻轻的一声笑，从周围的地面冒了出来，随即是一声深深的叹息，让人听着觉得心酸不已，似乎这个人一生有数不尽的伤心事。  
“你就是那个‘水瓶’吧？不要鬼鬼祟祟，出来。”米罗一肚子火不能发到卡妙身上，正好找个撒气桶。  
“抱歉，我不是在笑你们。”果然是昨晚听到过的慵懒声音，对方迟疑了一下，用比较正经的声音说：“你年轻，把爱情想得很理想，其实不接触爱情，是一件好事。”  
“你是失恋了还是被甩了还是一直在单恋还是从小到大没被人追过？”米罗问。  
对方又叹了一口气，这次比较短促，“你们在车上做爱情测验，我也听到了。”  
“你们的窃听设施真强大。”米罗用夸张的声音赞美。  
“谢谢夸奖。我们可以随时掌握你们的一举一动，你们在公共场合说的每一句话，除非是耳语，我们都能第一时间听到。就连你们使用通讯器发的信息，也在我们的控制下。”对方侃侃而谈，米罗和卡妙从他说话开始，就试图找到发音的方向，可声音来自四面八方，根本找不到端倪。  
“不过，卡妙先生，我今天约您，的确是想和你交流魔术。”  
“……”  
“但如果你的技术太差，让我觉得浪费时间，我只好让你付出一些代价。”  
“……”  
“就要你们两位的命好了。”  
“你有病吧？”米罗忍不住开口。  
“你们浪费我的时间，付代价是应该的。”  
“真有病。”米罗断定。  
“我在和这位会魔术的先生说话。”  
“你想和他较量魔术？”  
“较量谈不上，只是玩个游戏。”  
“我陪你玩。”  
“嗯？”  
“我陪你玩。”  
“什么？”对方和卡妙这才明白米罗的意思，一齐出声。  
米罗看向卡妙，态度坚决，不容商量，“我替你和他较量，如果我赢了，你就给我一个明确的答复。怎么样？”  
“别胡扯。”卡妙低声训斥：“你又不会魔术，怎么较量？”  
“没关系，这不是更有意思。说起来，刚才公车上的那些话我也听到了，我也来帮你们做做测试吧。那位蓝头发的异乡人先生，我出一道题目，你要是能通过，我就送你一个红心，如何？”  
“你不要跟着起哄。”卡妙又训了一句。  
“我没起哄，我决定了，我要和这位美其司先生较量！”  
“没错，就是这样，卡妙，你在旁边看着，不要出声。”米罗的头微微扬起，“水瓶，你的题目是什么？”  
“题目就是——你能不能找到我在哪里。基于你的恋爱观还停留在幼儿园阶段，我就送你一些小孩子喜欢的东西吧！”  
刚说完，米罗的脚下坚硬的地面突然像变成了泥浆，而且一波一波，似乎马上就要埋住他的双脚双腿。米罗试着动动腿，发现那泥浆不但沉，而且粘。更让他奇怪的是，泥浆发出浓郁的巧克力味道，难道脚下踩的是融化的巧克力？  
侧眼一瞧，不但卡妙没了踪影，连附近的建筑工地都不见了，眼前出现诱人的景色，脚下泥泞的巧克力浆逐渐凝固，沿着巧克力浆的曲线，有一片糖霜，像是白色沙滩。再向前，有一条橙色小河，上面用大片姜饼和糖丝搭了个吊桥，河上还飘着橡皮糖小船。对岸有面包棒为树干，各色棉花糖为树冠的森林，挂满了面包。还有各种糖果花朵，土地似乎是饼干渣做的。森林尽头是一座蛋糕城堡，里边传来悠扬的口琴声，口琴声停止，有人在唱一首轻快的童谣，听声音正是十二人队的水瓶。  
“卡妙！”米罗喊了一声，根本没有卡妙的回答，只有橙色小河流动的声音。  
水瓶还在城堡里唱歌，米罗却站在原地，一动不动，前后左右地观察。  
“你在等什么？”远远的，传来水瓶的问话。脚下的巧克力波浪陡地高了起来，米罗慢吞吞地向前蹭了几步，到了沙滩。鞋上沾的巧克力浆又黏上糖霜，顿时觉得自己一只脚两只重。  
“喂，你要去哪里？”见米罗根本不走吊桥，转个弯沿着沙滩一直走，水瓶的声音有些诧异。  
“安全第一。”米罗意味深长地说。  
“有意思。我看你怎么安全！”  
不听他说什么，米罗已经选定了一个方位，淌过橙汁小河像姜饼桥走去，他的脚上黏了更多的东西，刚一踏上那座小桥，小吊桥像是不能承重，饼干块开始龟裂，米罗不慌不忙走在上面，不管小桥如何摇晃，都不碰触任何桥的部件，竟然不紧不慢地走过一座几乎碎成饼干渣的小桥。  
童谣声更响了，似乎在赞美米罗的镇静。米罗看都不看远处的蛋糕城堡，蹭到最远的一棵面包树，蹲下身子，似乎在观察蚂蚁洞。似乎在故意逗米罗，裸露的树根处还真出现几只蚂蚁。米罗说：“喂。”  
“什么？”  
“别唱了。”说着手投了起来往下一落，一只蚂蚁被一根尖针死死地盯在地上，米罗全身的劲道都集中在手中的针上，斜着向树根处扎得更深。  
周围的景色突然开始扭曲变形，米罗冷静地沿着树根用针尖划出更大的缝隙，空气急速向那缝隙涌出，米罗双手用力，将树根和土地的连接处硬生生地扯出一个大口子，缩身钻了进去，就地打了几个滚，只听什么东西在坍塌，一双手扶住了自己，卡妙担心地问：“没事吧？”  
“没事。”米罗坐了起来，回头看，只见一堆胶质物正在空中缓慢降落，自己的鞋上还黏了很多胶状物，他指向一堆胶状物的正中央：“如果我现在对你动手，我肯定会有麻烦，便宜你了！”  
一个带着穿着小丑服装的男人端正地坐在胶质物中，有些诧异，“咦，你不是不会魔术？”  
“一切魔术都是骗术，记住这一点我就能战胜你。”米罗被卡妙扶了起来，他故意享受靠着卡妙臂弯的感觉，“这个地方我昨天就步测过它的周长距离，刚才，我也记下了施工设施的大概位置。那些面包树是刚刚竖起的钢架，城堡是工人的便利宿舍，饼干桥是施工通道，你将这些东西都用彩色的胶包住，对吗？”  
“高科技骗术。”卡妙踩了踩地面：“这应该是一种特殊的胶，能变出这么多花样，真不简单。”  
“是啊，他坐在最上面吹了个泡泡糖，我走得越远，泡泡就越大，胶质就越薄，最后一根针就能捅破。”  
“幸好你动作快，不然被这团东西包住就麻烦了。”卡妙看了半天地上的胶质，根本想不出这究竟是什么材质。  
“我有一只脚一直紧贴地面，才能保证出来的这么快。”米罗说。  
“难怪你一直磨磨蹭蹭，原来有一只脚一直没抬。”卡妙恍然大悟。  
“唔，这可真麻烦，本来是想愉快地探讨魔术，顺便请，魔术师回去喝茶。”小丑站了起来，身材高大清瘦，米罗冷笑：“别打如意算盘了，不如你跟我们回去。”还没说完，二十几个穿着黑衣的男人突然包围过来，小丑诧异地说：“塔塔？你怎么跟来了？”  
“哟，大歌星跟来了？”米罗说着掏了掏耳朵，晃了晃手中的耳塞，“你刚才有没有使用声音催眠？不好意思，这耳塞屏蔽了你的声音！难怪我们一句也没听见！”  
米罗使用的耳塞是昨天阿布罗狄、迪斯等人买的诸多物品之一，他发现了一个“不理你不理你就是不理你”功能，这种功能是几十年前一位少女发明家设计的，用意是避免听到前男友的声音，据说是她和男友闹分手的产物。自由海洋的居民一向喜欢这种另类的小创意，后来很多厂商将这个功能保留。米罗加以利用，屏蔽了塔塔的声音——塔塔是歌星，从唱片就能截下一段声线记录——这就避免了塔塔突然现身使用催眠术。不过，穆也提醒过，如果塔塔是个有超能力的人，这种屏蔽就会害了自己。米罗满不在乎地说：“这点反应能力要是都没有，早晚被人害死。”  
塔塔一言不发，走到水瓶面前扬手一个耳光，“谁让你擅自行动的。”  
小丑装的水瓶呵呵笑着说：“我想和卡妙先生交流魔术。”  
“交流？我现在就铲除后患！”  
“老大说暂时不能杀他们。”  
“听他胡扯！不杀他们，我们永远没有出头之日！动手！”  
“杀我们？”米罗耸耸肩膀，“你看看距离你三百米的地方。”  
塔塔原本以为米罗在使诈，但对危险的敏感让他下意识地看向米罗说的方向，只见一把金色的手枪对准了他的脑袋，持枪者是个英姿勃发的褐发青年。  
“要打架吗？真热闹！”一个灰头发灰眼睛的人也从远处走了过来。  
一辆自行车正在接近，车筐里有一大捧鲜红玫瑰，就停在米罗和卡妙身边。  
接下来，一个拍着篮球的少年，一个文质彬彬的紫发东方人也从不停的方向走来，卡妙似有感叹地说：“我们的魔术算得了什么，真正的魔术，能把局面和人心全都抓在手中。”走到他身边的穆点点头说：“会长神机妙算。”  
局面突变，虽然己方人多，但估计战力，形势已然逆转，塔塔倒也不焦急，只是皱着眉说：“他们到底用了什么方法？我们明明掌握了他们通讯器上的所有信息！”  
可惜，没有人会回答他，七个雅典学派成员彼此会心一笑，米罗对水瓶说：“我说了，按照自由海洋的各种我们必须遵守你们未必需要遵守的法律，我们不能做什么，回头我买片尿布加一包零食送你，快回摇篮里睡觉吧，小宝贝。”

**************************************

加隆从治疗舱出来的时候，窗外已经没有光线，放在床边的闹钟已经指向了8，他的肚子饿的咕咕直叫，挣扎了几下站定身子，首先对那个为他打开治疗箱的人怒目而视。  
“我先进来，是想先和你把话说清楚。”他的坏情绪根本影响不了房间里的另一个人。  
“说清楚？搞笑，我问你撒加——”  
“我没空听你问。”撒加打断他，“说说你在气什么？我宣布退赛了和你有什么关系？你当时马上就要断气，难道还要继续打？我不认为你是个愿意糊里糊涂死在异乡擂台上的蠢货。还是你想借助其他人的力量打倒梦之队，进入下一场比赛？然后继续打头阵，在这个世界建立你的个人威信，用赢来的大笔奖金在自由海洋立足，成为自由海洋公民，几年以后从商从政，勤勉钻营，进入这个世界的上层，最后能在自由海洋呼风唤雨，我说的没错吧？”  
加隆回他阴沉的脸色，撒加冷笑：“你的算盘我怎么会不知道。”  
“我不信你这么喜欢投机的人没动这个心思。”憋了半天，加隆回了这么一句。  
“我这个喜欢投机的人还真就没动这个心思。只有你这个蠢货才会头脑发热，你是不是还以为自己脑子转得快又深谋远虑？空手套白狼也要先看看前面是什么狼，你当这个世界的人都是白痴？没背景，没常识，没人脉，想做掉你的人在你的绷带上涂点毒药，你难道能闻出味道？现在你想跟我说什么？说你不是想不到这些只是还没时间想？”  
一句接一句，加隆的脸由青到白，由白到红。好不容易才蹦出一句：“你骂够了没？”  
“骂你怎么了？鼠目寸光还想任意妄为，你做的事难道不该骂？在别人眼里你已经是大英雄了，不泼点冷水你还记得自己是谁？”  
在撒加面前最熟悉的愤怒又无力的感觉又占据了身心，撒加面不改色地继续骂：“还有，你是不是觉得加入雅典学派你特委屈？我再让你难过难过，你是不是认为你在波士顿商学院很好，你和你的那些手下玩得开心，你受到了那里学生的欢迎，你初步找到了人上人的感觉？我劝你赶快醒醒。那个学校是波士顿财团的附属品，波士顿财团根本不会把你当成自己人，不管你想要做什么，你只能靠雅典学派，你根本脱离不了这个身份。”  
“我自己会去做！不需要靠什么雅典学派！”  
“最简单的途径你不走，想多奋斗十年？”  
“你管我多奋斗多少年！”加隆觉得自己快被撒加气疯了，“撒加！从现在开始，你往东，我往西，我不想跟你扯上任何关系！有你参与的事，我自动回避！我不要捷径，只要能离你远点就行！”  
“你想怎么顶嘴都可以，让我告诉你今天发生什么事，今天所有出去的人都不止一次地被警员和督察找上，用各种各样的借口想把我们扣进警局，或者随便什么地方，接下来会发生什么事，愚钝的我还真是猜不到，也许聪明如你能料到？情况很明显，我们只有一条路可走，你离我远？把自己送上死路吗？我现在就告诉你，不管向左向右，向前向后，哪怕你一直反着走，最后你还是会回到这条路上，信不信由你。现在我要开会，你马上收起你欲哭无泪的表情！”  
“谁欲哭无泪了？！”加隆说话太用力，刚刚有了点起色的伤口们全被牵动，疼得他直龇牙。撒加走向房门：“那就管理一下你的表情，其他人马上进来开会，我把他们关在门外就是为了给你留点面子，蠢货！”  
加隆来不及阻止，撒加已经把门扭开，候在外面的人陆续走了进来，每人手里都拿着折椅，米罗动作快，抢先坐到了写字台旁的木椅子上。亚尔迪径直走过来要看他的伤势，他想抗议，无奈力气没对方大，被一巴掌打趴在床上。之后进来的人见怪不怪，阿布罗狄将冰箱里搜罗来的自动加热盒饭放在加隆床上，没吃饭的人各自拿起盒饭。  
没有人说话，经过一天的奔波，所有人都不时以半是思考、半是钦佩的眼神看向撒加，只有艾欧里亚主动坐在靠近撒加的位置，用兴奋的声音说：“撒加，撒加，这次玩什么？”很多人不明所以，加隆阴阳怪气地说：“看哪，欧洲之星后援会头号粉丝！”  
艾欧里亚不以为意，反问：“怎么，你嫉妒？”  
“我和四肢发达的人一向没共同语言。”加隆鄙夷。  
“我不和伤员斗嘴。”艾欧里亚不理加隆的挑衅，兴致勃勃地缠着撒加问：“撒加，撒加！”  
“我不太理解现在是什么情况。”艾欧里亚的情绪没有传染性，沙加先说了一句。  
“你别说话！听撒加说！”艾欧里亚示意他闭嘴，撒加环视房间一圈，先说了一句：“今天大家辛苦了！”艾欧里亚立刻说：“我们不辛苦，你快说，你快说！”  
“怎么回事啊？”没几个人理解艾欧里亚到底兴奋个什么劲。  
“大家辛苦了，现在放松一下，我们玩个游戏吧。”撒加把桌子上的东西规矩地摆到一个角落里，转身坐了上去。  
“不坐的比别人高一等你会死？”加隆一个白眼。迪斯坐到他身边说：“我和你志同道合，我最喜欢做的事就是骂撒加，以后咱们俩一起混怎么样？”  
“你喜欢骂他？就像某些国家的记者专门喜欢骂总统，事实上只是为了给自己找点存在感，证明自己并非服服帖帖，我和你不是一路人！”加隆现在是个火药桶，见谁喷谁，迪斯哈哈大笑，撒加说：“在穆的国家有个词，叫‘盲人摸象’，大家听过吗？”  
“我知道！四个盲人摸一头大象，各自说出大象的外形特征，有的说大象耳朵大，有的说鼻子长，有的说腿粗，有的说有长牙！”艾欧里亚忙不迭地接口。  
“回答问题可真积极啊，艾欧里亚小朋友。”加隆继续开炮。  
撒加点头：“就是这么一个故事。如果以个人观点，每个盲人都是错的，但反过来想，将他们的结论综合起来，就总结出大象的特征。我们也来玩个‘盲人游戏’，如何？”  
“怎么玩？”撒加说得有趣，众人不由起了兴致。  
“每个人说出自己对自由海洋最在意的事，一定有收获。玩不玩？”  
“玩！”七八个个声音同时响应。加隆又翻了个白眼。  
“那谁先说？”  
“我！”艾欧里亚猛吞几口放下饭盒，加隆旁白：“头号粉丝表忠心了。”  
“我喜欢自由海洋的人！”艾欧里亚说：“这里的人热情、慷慨、善良又自信，在地上世界很难遇到的心灵健全的人，在这里随处可见！”  
“你是说和你一样的人对吗？”旁白。  
“谢谢夸奖！”  
“瞧这武断的兴奋感和真诚的判断力。”旁白。  
“我今天一直和昨天认识的几个人在一起，我还教他们怎么讨女孩子喜欢——”  
喷水，掉盘子，噎喉咙用力咳嗽，各种表达诧异的声音此起彼伏，一直旁白的加隆目瞪口呆，转头问艾俄洛斯：“他说什么？”艾俄洛斯说：“梦话吧。”加隆说：“如果是真话怎么办？”艾俄洛斯回答：“赶快逃走。”加隆接道：“的确可怕。”  
迪斯和米罗对看一眼，同时摇摇头说：“他为什么不是我哥。”“他应该是我弟弟。”  
“那么，艾欧里亚，一个晚上之后再次聚会，你能分出哪个人是受了谁的吩咐，来试探你；哪个人仍然和昨天一样，保持懵懂友好状态？”撒加跳过了这个小插曲。  
“我不确定。的确有人故意引我说地面的事，也有人和昨天一样完全不涉及这方面的话题，但即使那些设圈套的人，我也能感到他们很为难。”  
撒加点点头，不置可否。艾欧里亚似乎习惯了撒加的问话方式，并不追问，而是继续说：“最重要的是，我发现自由海洋有特洛伊！”  
“特洛伊？”  
“没错。”艾欧里亚点头，“自由海洋很多城市都以地面上的古城命名，特洛伊只是其中一个，但是，我今天和他们一起翻看特洛伊的照片，我发现我看过其中的一张！”  
撒加和艾俄洛斯对看一眼，加隆皱着眉说：“你以前总吵着说自己看过特洛伊的照片，说上面有狮子们，有青铜路灯，是那张照片？”  
“没错，一模一样。网页上特洛伊城的介绍，第一张照片就是这个。真奇怪，我竟然在地面看过自由海洋的照片。”  
“谁给你看的你不记得对吗？”艾俄洛斯恨不得踢一脚自己的弟弟，“你真的是我家的孩子吗？”  
“这件事我一直觉得奇怪。”加隆终于收起了他的冷言冷语，和撒加的专注不同不同，他在正经谈论事情的时候带着一种置身事外的冷淡态度，“你怎么可能单单忘记了是谁给你看了照片，却记下了照片的内容？你从小记忆力就不错吧？”  
“我也说不清楚。”艾欧里亚努力思索，“那张照片我一直记得特别清楚，但给我看照片的人，无论如何都想不起来。”  
“是不是催眠术？”艾俄洛斯看了沙加一眼，沙加说：“很像。这种催眠术并不难。”  
“你以前说过，高超的催眠师可以解开他人的催眠？”  
“我可以试试，不过现在我们两个体力和精神都处于透支状态，不适合进行。”  
“也就是说，艾欧里亚你觉得自由海洋的信息在地面世界出现，这点最奇怪，对吗？”撒加问。艾欧里亚点头：“没错。还有，我觉得我们背下来的那份残缺不全的古地图，有可能是自由海洋的地图。”  
这句话引起了众人的注意，米罗说：“可是，那份地图看起来更像是地面世界的各大洲。”  
“但形状有差异吧？”艾欧里亚说：“我看了自由海洋的地图，发现穆大陆一部分的陆地曲线，和我们看过的某块地图非常像。我有这么个感觉，如果把那些地图碎片拼起来，也许拼成的并不是地面上的陆地，而是自由海洋的三个大陆。”  
“很好。”撒加看了一下腕上的手表，“下一个，继续说。”  
“不做出个什么结论吗？”米罗问。  
“现在的结论十有八九不准。我第二个说吧。”艾俄洛斯和弟弟一样，早就习惯了撒加的作风，“我今天和几位女士吃饭，”——米罗对卡妙使了个眼色，卡妙无奈地点了点头——艾欧里亚插嘴：“你是不是也被她们套话？”——“我问异乡人如何回地面，如果有这种方法，那自由海洋的人是不是也可以去地面。”  
“怎么回去？”  
“一阵飓风。”加隆望向天花板的吊灯。  
“差不多是这个意思。她们说自由海洋在这方面有严格的限制，不论通过何种手段去地面世界的居民，都会处以死刑。但是，政府和圣祷团都有各自的渠道和地面联系，至于他们联系的是什么人，不得而知。这些事，绝大多数自由海洋居民根本不知道。我总结了一下，至少有三方面势力掌握去地面的方法，而且与地面保持着某些联系。”  
“哪三方面？”  
“一是自由海洋的圣祷团，在自由海洋，这是一个类似宗教团体的存在，以圣女为核心，有自己的军队，政府也必须服从于他们。”  
“的确不止听一个人说过圣女和圣祷团，据说，圣女的确有神力？”  
“嗯，据说当初自由船能够来到自由海洋王国，就靠圣女的指引，就连这个世界的维齐纳法官也尊重圣女。圣女年老，会在自由海洋公民中选择合适的继任者，继任者必须是纯洁的处女，共有12位，由自由海洋年纪最大的老人刺瞎双目，抽签决定。现任的圣女叫欧蕾，是三年前接任的，年龄还不大，但聪明又有城府，很让圣祷团内部的一些人和三大陆高官们忌惮。”  
“要是觉得忌惮，为什么不……”迪斯做了个杀人的手势。  
“不行。”艾俄洛斯说，“这个世界的圣女不是信仰摆设，是真的掌握了一些所有人都不了解的东西，能够预言未来，指引道路——自由海洋公民对圣女的尊崇是真心的，即使反对圣女的人，也不能不考虑失去圣女要付出的代价。”  
不理会他人的议论，艾俄洛斯继续说：“另外两方面，一是三大陆政府的某个特殊机构，二是这个世界的黑色势力，这两方面都有人——特别是后者为数更多——想要依靠自由海洋已有的高科技重新回到地面，而圣祷团极力压制这件事。”  
“压得住？”  
“压得住。一来每当这种行动具备一定规模，自由海洋一定会发生人力无法造成的天灾人祸，让人心惊胆战；二是自由海洋的军事家早就分析过，想要从海洋底部到地面，又要作战，胜算微乎其微。我确定雅典财团从来没有接触过自由海洋，三大财团也没有，以我个人的情报网，根本没听人说过海底世界这回事。所以，自由海洋和谁接触，我猜大概是那个神秘的‘创世纪’吧。”  
“还有吗？”  
“有位女士偷偷跟我说，自由海洋各方势力会派一些身份特殊的使者去地面世界体验生活，她说这只是一个传闻，不知真假。我的话说完了，你们继续。”  
“我倒想知道你认识的都是什么女人？”有人怪叫。  
“他昨天搭讪的时候就挑人了。”艾欧里亚说。  
“没错，从一个人的举止和着装，还有谈吐，能推断他们所属的阶层。真要感谢创意集市这个地方，什么样的人都会去。”艾俄洛斯大方承认。  
“你选了一些什么女人？”修罗觑向迪斯，口气竟然有些调侃，“根据你多年吃喝嫖赌的经验？”  
“根据我多年吃喝嫖赌的经验，我选的当然是一些有才有貌有钱有势的。我用一句话总结：这个世界的黑色势力可以做杀掉圣女之外的一切事。”  
“看我们不顺眼，却有所顾忌，顾忌原因，不清楚。”米罗补充。  
“太对了。下一个就你了！”说着一指米罗。  
“让我最在意的事也许不是大事，也许是大事。”  
“瞧这逻辑水平。”加隆的旁白又来了，米罗竟然没有反唇相讥，对加隆笑了一下继续说道：“昨晚我们回来开会的时候——哦，某个懂逻辑的人躺在棺材里没听到，开会的内容就是捡了几个重要的事说了说，然后一人钻研一门法律，把在这个世界绝对不能犯的错误总结出来，某个懂逻辑的人今天听到的就是我们总结的——我和卡妙说到了这个世界的‘不可逆操作’，如果自由海洋的数据根本无法删除，那么，他们的电脑主机有多大？究竟这个主机的容量能够无限大，还是有一定容量？如果达到承载上限，会发生什么？我说完了。”  
撒加等人知道米罗的直觉能力厉害，他说的无关的事，却有可能是问题的关键，但他们想了又想，还是觉得毫无头绪。阿布罗狄说：“我也说说我觉得在意的是。两点，一是我对自由海洋的感觉，像朵玫瑰，有刺，很美，但如果把花瓣一片片剥下来，里面是空荡荡的。”  
“哟，这风格真撒加！这比喻真抒情！”加隆旁白。  
“二是，我一直研究那个通讯器，也看了一些书，我发现自由海洋是一个高科技社会，但这里的人却不是很依赖高科技，他们更愿意自己动手，创意集市就是佐证。我说完了。”  
“说到科技。”亚尔迪接话，“我发现自由海洋似乎没有克隆人。”  
“克隆人？”众人的思路又被牵到了另一条线上。  
“按照我们的理解，自由海洋本来就是克隆人构成的，那么为了更好的繁衍进化，克隆技术不是应该继续发展？但我走了几家医院，发现和克隆有关的医学技术根本没有被应用过。我还去书店看科技书籍，也根本没看到这方面的任何消息。网络上粗略看了一下，一无所获。他们的医学方向只有一个：如何保证体质和地面世界的人类同步。”  
“所以阳光会所遍地都是？”  
“对。”  
“我跟你说，”捕捉到加隆疑惑的表情，米罗热情地解答：“阳光会所是自由海洋的健身中心，每个居民区商业区都有，即使边远的山区也有。”  
“说起来，自由海洋人的骨骼，似乎太轻了。不是重量上的轻，是一种又轻又细的感觉，即使马斯特那种彪壮的人，也给我这种感觉。”加隆沉吟着说。  
“啊哈，这就是你最注意的事吧！你真是我们的生存部长！”迪斯一把抓住加隆的一只手，米罗抓住另一只，加隆大怒道：“我没加入你们的谈论！”“少来，你明明都说了。”“我继续说阳光会所，我的理解就是用核能之类的东西制造可以照射的阳光，制造一个类地面的环境。自由海洋规定每个公民每周都必须进入阳光会所。”  
“是啊，自由海洋的人毕竟也是人类，不接触阳光会出大问题。”亚尔迪说，“而且多亏了阳光会所，不然我们大概全都被抓起来了吧？”  
“没错，我听说自由海洋对有危险系数的异乡人，一向的做法就是以身体检查为由先关进医院。”穆说。  
“为什么一开始不关我们？”  
“一开始他们拿不准，又看到我们是一群高中生，料想脱不了他们的控制，就没上心吧。”穆回答，“后来发现我们不但在生死擂上胜了一场接一场，还在维齐纳城各处活动，有心对我们做什么，无奈众目睽睽，整个自由海洋都在盯着，我认为他们是想趁着观众们今天去看生死擂的时候，对我们发难。”  
“没想到我们出了公寓第一件事就是去各处的阳光会所，接受阳光理疗后，系统会自动打印出个人的健康情况，等于开具了一张健康检查证。会长这一招釜底抽薪，我可想不到。佩服之极。”一面说，一面有些疑惑地看向阿布罗狄，阿布罗狄一言不发地坐在卡妙身边，给了他一个微笑。  
“大概做了什么手脚吧。”这念头轻快地在穆的头脑里闪过，他继续说：“本来他们可以要求加隆进医院，以此牵制我们，但加隆有梦之队借来的治疗舱，本身就能开具证明，何况，这是自由海洋医疗科技含量最高的治疗舱，不论诊断还是治疗，都比医院更好，他们根本没理由叫走加隆。”  
“你话痨吗？”见穆提到自己，加隆继续没好气。穆毫不介意，对亚尔迪说：“不好意思，你继续。”  
“我想到的大概就这么多。还有啊，我发现这个世界的人特别注意周围的环境，他们似乎认为所有东西都有生命，对一草一木路灯地面都爱护，我是粗线条，觉得他们爱护的有点夸张……那个，我说完了，谁继续？”  
“我来。”一直在思考的沙加说话了：“我今天一直在图书馆。我发现这里的书籍有一个很有意思的特点，就是科技类书籍总是爱用‘探秘’、‘突破’这些字眼。”  
“副会长的话，直接说你的推论吧。我相信不会错。”撒加插话。  
“好。我的结论是，这个自由海洋根本不是克隆人创造出来的，而是早就存在。这里的居民不是主人，只是旅客，他们的居住证快到期了。”  
一屋子的人目瞪口呆。  
“为什么不是他们创造的？他们不是在不断地建设新城？”艾欧里亚说。  
“自由海洋有圣女，但他们供奉神吗？不。他们信奉的是‘母亲’，而圣女，就是能够与‘母亲’沟通的人，你们说，这位‘母亲’是谁？我暂时猜不出来。我说完了。”沙加根本没接艾欧里亚的问题。  
“难道……外星人？”  
“我觉得我们可以把目光投向那些有异能力的人，他们历史古老，也许是他们探知了这个所在。在外面世界，他们是边缘者；在这个世界，他们是主导者，有没有可能？”  
“你们说是不是创世纪那个组织？不是说，那是地球上最古老的组织吗？他们用这个‘里层世界’保护了克隆人。”  
“现在不用讨论。”撒加发话。  
“怎么能不讨论呢，听雅典学派副会长的奇思妙论，看雅典学派集体创造奇幻文学。”加隆又在一旁说起了风凉话。今晚的谈话，加隆一直在冷言冷语。雅典学派的人一来佩服加隆的实力和胆略，二来深知他们兄弟隔阂深，撒加步步为营，加隆的上台、胜利到最后的退赛，包括奖金的利用，早就被安排得井井有条。在敬佩会长谋略的同时，设身处地地想到加隆的感受，均觉得撒加的做法虽然无可挑剔，却也着实不近人情。所以加隆一肚子火发不出来，他们都愿意体谅，就连最爱针锋相对的米罗，被加隆讽刺，也没有像往常一样不依不饶。  
但沙加却完全没考虑这方面情况，他在某些方面睿智深思，往往第一眼看透旁人看不透的事，另一些方面却简单得只会走直线，只听他：“我愿意理解你的心情，如果你要继续说，本着尊重他人的态度，我可以奉陪。”  
“副会长，副会长，您行行好。”米罗和迪斯一看火药桶有爆炸趋势，一左一右地将沙加的椅子搬到墙角，米罗拿出沙加揣在口袋里的游戏机一塞：“来来，捧着你的宝贝，别这么暴躁。”迪斯大叫：“修罗，该你了，你说！”  
“我今天去看生死擂比赛。”修罗说。  
“今天有梦之队的比赛？”迪斯问。  
“劳尔一个人打了四场，对手弃权。”修罗简要地说：“对手不弱，但劳尔打得拼命，对方怕了。”  
“快转折，快入题。”迪斯用叉子敲敲盘子。下一秒，叉子被飞来的另一把叉子打掉。  
“我约了昨天市场那个鲜味饼老头。”修罗刻板的声音没有任何波澜，“一边看比赛，一边聊了些事。他从前是军人……”  
“于是自由海洋的军队究竟是什么结构？”迪斯问。  
“插嘴不能说明你智商高，只能说明你情商低。”修罗批评。  
“我要说明的是我和你有默契，谢谢。”迪斯回敬。  
“自由海洋三大陆都有军队，全部属于圣祷团，但近几十年，军队有些不服管，圣祷团另有一批精兵。军队编制和地面没什么两样。”  
“有没有海底攻击地面的军队？”撒加问。  
“有。这是我的推论。”修罗说，“他们对地面世界是个巨大的威胁，这是我的感觉。我说完了。”  
“穆。”撒加说。  
“外部嘛，当然是去搞外交，请问外部，上升到什么层次了？是海怪要接见您呢？还是人鱼在招呼您？”迪斯、米罗、艾欧里亚一起阴阳怪气。  
“接到了圣女的晚餐邀请。”  
“什么？！”几个人同时跳了起来，随即一屁股坐下。  
“穆，你太有效率了！”亚尔迪已经成为穆的固定称赞者。  
“那你怎么不去吃人鱼肉海怪肉啊？”  
“时机不成熟，所以看到会长的指示，我就找个借口回来了。”  
“会长的指示？”亚尔迪一脸茫然，修罗皱起眉，沙加也抬起了头。  
“你们觉得这东西没事会去创意集市做杯子？他那杯子上有文章。”迪斯比划着说：“三个底色是雅典娜公学院的标志色，注意到色块形状没？其实就是维齐纳岛三大区域的形状。”  
“那他是怎么下指示的？”  
“颜色和线条。他首先在自己的大概位置上点上蓝色，也就是他自己的发色。其余时间在胡乱涂抹，只在下指示的时候，使用我们每个人的发色，只要沿着他画的线条，就能到他指定的地点。当然了，具体没那么准确，多亏这次地点明显。这样一来，整个自由海洋都可以看他做什么，但只有我们知道他在说什么。”  
“可是，他怎么知道米罗和卡妙当时的地点？”亚尔迪看着撒加，肃然起敬。  
“今天出门之前会长说，如果有人约我出去，一定要把地点定在摩天轮。我和水瓶定好后，就再SI上参加了一次竞拍，出了个高价。”卡妙说。  
“你们……真有默契！”亚尔迪继续肃然起敬。  
“不，这只是智商问题而已。”迪斯嫌弃地说，又加了一句：“类人猿没智商我可以理解，某个人的智商我就不说了，反正有我互补。”  
“我没空理你。”“某个人”没有扔出一把飞刀。  
“穆。”撒加一开口，其他人立刻停止说话。  
“详细情况我会写报告。一言以蔽之：错综复杂。”  
“你的建议？”  
“对自由海洋观望为主，雅典财团交代的事赶快做。”穆说：“还有一个感觉，在自由海洋，越是高层的人，越有一种焦虑的态度，完全不像平民那样愉快轻松。”  
“可能的盟友？”  
“还不确定。但有个人我们必须争取。”  
“？”  
“圣女欧蕾。”  
“不会又是一只……吧……”亚尔迪省略的词让众人愁眉苦脸，迪斯怪叫：“学校里养一只还不够，到海底还要碰到，唉，唉唉！”  
“按你的想法做事，不用全面汇报。”撒加给了穆一个特别指示，又看向卡妙：“卡妙你呢？”  
“我的感觉是金钱方面的。”  
倒彩声嘘声大作，加隆说：“真是久闻大名，真是名副其实！”  
“这里的税金，有点高。”  
“但这里的福利也好！”艾欧里亚反驳。  
“我算过，把福利部分都减去，还有一部分税金……”  
“你算的就一定是对的？这里是自由海洋！”艾欧里亚并非故意为难，就是觉得外交部财政部这些天生带了欠扁气质的部门，简直自以为是到了极点。  
“那你去算。我说我的。”卡妙自顾自地说：“自由海洋的这种高税收是建立之初就有的，有一笔叫做‘居住税’的税金，是由初代圣女提出，这个世界的维齐纳法官写入宪法。但这笔税金的用处一直没有对外公布，人们都以为成了圣祷团的私产。”  
“等一下，自由海洋的人都不抗议吗？”  
“后来有人抗议，这笔税金被迫终止，不过此后，消费税提高，我认为这是变相的居住税。日积月累，相信税金数字想当可观。我想不通这笔税金究竟是干什么用的。”  
“圣祷团的私产，你不是说了吗？”  
“不，我相信这个世界的维齐纳法官。”沙加插话。  
卡妙赞同地点点头，“没错。我说完了。”  
“很好，就到这里吧。”撒加说。“这是我们雅典学派的集体行动，希望大家不论做什么，都多想想，不要任意妄为，也许我们的一个很小的举动，就关系到地面世界的安危。”  
“撒加你真狡猾！每次你都不说自己的意见！”艾欧里亚不满地嘟囔，艾俄洛斯却像早已习以为常，嗤笑说：“说了你也记不住。”加隆忍不住讽刺：“你们雅典学派不是个个天纵英才？怎么这么听撒加的话？”  
“不然呢？”沙加惊讶地看了他一眼，“听你的？在擂台上一直打？打到所有人被关进重症监护室？”艾欧里亚一步上前，用手指戳着沙加额头的印记，边戳边说：“对新同伴友好一点！少说几句行不行！”  
加隆一声冷笑。  
撒加的目光投向他。  
“新同伴？谁是你们的新同伴？地面世界的安危？你们这种自以为是的心态究竟是从哪里长出来的？还真把自己当圣人了！就算你们想当圣人，也要问问别人愿不愿意被洗脑！”  
“你还是不愿意进入雅典学派？”撒加示意其他人不要说话。  
“废话！你把我当成什么东西？你说开除就开除，说拉回来就拉回来，你以为自己是什么东西？想让我加入？好啊，收起你的高人一等，拿出个求人的态度来！”  
“我诚心诚意向你道歉，请你加入雅典学派吧，加隆，我们需要你。”  
“想让我加入，你是——”撒加的话终于进了加隆的耳朵，他难以置信地眨了眨眼：“你说什么？”  
撒加把道谢和邀请以更谦卑更诚恳的态度重复了一遍。然后说：“生死擂的奖金，我用了一部分，剩下的已经全部转到你的名下，”  
“这下生存部长名副其实了！”迪斯和米罗同时欢呼，一左一右上前表示恭喜和恭敬，加隆几乎背过气去，看着撒加那极端真诚的眼神，再看其他人，都以更加同情的眼神看他。很显然，在这种情况下，他不可能单独行动，撒加又亲自把台阶放在他脚底下，客气地请他往下走，他再有意见就是不识相。  
但是，更显然的是，他又被撒加摆了一道！  
“那我们先走了，回去睡觉！”见机快的人开门便走，撒加说了两句客气话也回了自己房间，其他人一个接一个往出走，最后只剩下——  
“你们两个怎么还不走？”加隆周身细胞仍然没有一个摆脱晦气感，看到还有两个人呆在他的房间，没好气地问。  
“我留下来安慰你。”艾欧里亚说。  
“用不着！赶快随着你的偶像一起消失！”  
“可是你是我从小玩到大的朋友，我不能看着你干生气。”艾欧里亚坦率地说。  
“用不着！你马上出去！”加隆一向了解这个从小玩到大的艾欧里亚，当他想安慰人的时候，只会说出欠扁的话。果然，只听他说：“你为什么这么生气？撒加没做错什么吧？”  
“你能不能滚出去！他没做错？我做错了对吗？”  
“让你第一个出场的人不是你吧？”艾欧里亚反问。  
“谁知道他打的是什么主意！”  
“他打什么主意？他让你第一个出场，你认为他打了‘什么主意’；那他让你一直打，是不是还虐待你了？他用了你的奖金，是不是还欠了你了？撒加早就说过打完一场就退赛，让你一场一场打，是尊重你，但我们雅典学派另有任务，总不能让你一直打下去吧？”  
“是你了解撒加多，还是我了解他多？”加隆大怒，艾欧里亚毫不客气地顶了回去：“撒加做事自然有他的考虑，不管他考虑的是什么，过程中他是不是利用了你，或者让你吃了亏——我就问你一句，从小到大，他害过你吗？”  
加隆被顶得一口气几乎提不上来。艾欧里亚继续说：“我真不明白你们兄弟俩到底在闹什么，特别是你，艾俄洛斯整天说我这个说我那个，我怎么不像你这样凡事都要和自己的哥哥过不去？你和他作对有什么意义？你还能把你哥杀了？”  
米罗双眼流露出崇拜的光芒，差点没给艾欧里亚鼓掌。但他还是友情提醒了一句：“喂喂喂，你不是留下来安慰他的吗？”  
“谁要安慰他，幼稚！”  
“我听到的是本年度最好笑的笑话吗？！世界上最幼稚的人竟然说我幼稚！”加隆发出一声冷笑，回答他的是艾欧里亚的摔门声。  
屋子里只剩加隆“呼呼”的喘气声，他见米罗的屁股像是贴到了那张木凳子上，根本不打算离开，气更是不打一处来，大吼道：“你想说什么？我不想听你们雅典学派的说教！”  
“我不是要说教。”米罗送上一个善意的微笑，加隆警觉地问：“那你想做什么？”米罗说：“我留下来问候同伴的伤势，如果你有力气，给我讲讲打擂台时候随机应变的方法，我也非常感谢。”  
“谁是你同伴！”加隆打开盒饭一边大嚼一边说：“你们这群人是不是难道没脑子吗？为什么非要跟在撒加屁股后？我真不理解你们雅典学派的人！”  
“我们为什么不跟着撒加呢？”米罗不紧不慢地说：“雅典学派不是一个严密组织，只是一个高中生团体，我们叫撒加‘会长’，不代表他高我们一等，而是为了在一个更有远见和谋略的人的调度下，各展所长，把我们都想做的事做到最好。”  
“嚯，这么说，一向有个性的美其司公子觉得自己不如撒加？”加隆讽刺。  
“他想得比我多。”米罗收起一贯的玩世不恭，很诚恳地对加隆说：“平心而论，你觉得自己能做得比他好吗？撒加兼顾了我们在自由海洋可能的生存问题和任务，他派你上擂台，未必想到你会打赢那么多场，之后随机应变，奖金固然不说，还奠定了我们在这个世界的人望，交到了朋友，并靠退赛、捐款这些方法让我们的形象从‘有威胁的外来者’变得温和美好。你在打擂台的时候，撒加将我们派到维齐纳城各处，几乎把城里上上下下摸了个差不多。等到某些人惊觉到我们的实力，我们已经成了自由海洋的焦点人物，无法偷偷解决。他们想要引诱我们犯罪，撒加已经让我们总结了所有法条；他们想让我们引起公愤？不行，我们对这里非常尊重——不论他们想怎样对付我们，撒加都想好了应对措施。当然，如果他们来硬的，我们毫无办法，撒加也没办法，但在力所能及的范围内，撒加做到了最好。  
“在昨天以前，我想包括我在内的很多人，对撒加的能力都有所质疑，不过现在你也看到了，落到一个陌生世界，他让势单力薄的我们处处占先机，扪心自问，我没有这么周密的头脑。”米罗说：“因为我得出结论，同样一件事，有撒加的参与，效率会更高，结果会更好，我为什么一定要逞能？在合作中，我有付出，有回报，我认为这是我最好的选择。”  
“你留下来是为了向我夸你们的会长？”明白米罗说的都是真的，加隆愤懑地问。  
“我是想说，今后很长一段时间，我们要一起行动，我们不应该对你有防备，你也别误会我们。”米罗定睛看加隆：“我留下来，是为对你表达敬意。”  
“什么？”  
“就算会长再聪明，至少在我、在所有自由海洋人眼中，那个一连打赢七场的异乡人并不是别人。”说着，掌心相撞，缓慢地为加隆鼓了一声掌。加隆的脸色果然好了许多，他天生是个洒脱的人，本来就不喜欢为一点小事计较个没完，看了米罗一眼说：“算你有点眼光。”说着拿起皮鞋开始穿鞋带，米罗问：“喂，你不睡觉？”  
“睡个屁，不出半小时撒加肯定叫我们走人。”  
“还是你们兄弟心有灵犀，那我要抓紧时间把要紧事办了，回头见！”  
房间里终于只剩加隆一眼，他试着活动了一下四肢，四肢百骸依然疼痛不止，他再也不愿去想撒加，反而想到了在擂台上听到的拉达的声音。突然想到，刚才他忘了把这件事说出来。  
“奇怪，他明明没在附近。到底是怎么回事。”加隆想得抓狂也想不出个中原因。抓起桌上没动的汉堡，用力一捏，一口塞进嘴巴。

**********************************

“喂，你一脸诡异的笑容，你手里拿着什么？”  
另一边，迪斯和修罗敲开撒加的房门，撒加刚刚将一堆资料打印出来，迪斯说：“今天你大显神威，我不得不来夸奖你一句。”  
“我们还有其他事。”修罗说明来意。  
“不行，你笑的太幸福了，你先告诉我们，我们才能告诉你。”迪斯讨价还价。  
“别闹，这些是私事。”撒加刚说完，迪斯已经一把将他手里的东西抢了过来，看了几眼说：“都是医学方面的？你要考自由海洋医学执照吗？”  
“说你们的事！”撒加伸手要抢，迪斯一边躲一边啧啧有声地翻阅，“哎呦，我们伟大的会长竟然是这样一个亲力亲为的人，我都感动得快哭了！”躲到修罗旁边，示意他看那几张纸，修罗看了几眼，略微思索，也忍不住露出微笑。  
“我只是，尽一点上司的义务……”撒加见抢不过来，干脆停手，身子向后退到附近的房门上，靠在上面。  
“那你怎么不找找液冰资料啊？”迪斯装出正经的口吻。  
“我有让别人找。”  
“这资料让亚尔迪研究不是更合适？你又不懂，瞎研究什么？不放心别人经手？”  
“我说了这是略尽上司义务。”被迪斯连珠炮似的问的不自在，撒加偏过头，修罗在旁也添了句风凉话，“我们也很需要会长的照顾，亲自帮我查查哪里可以买到中古刀吧。”迪斯接口：“顺便帮我瞧瞧哪些女人适合做我老婆，这可是终身大事啊会长！”  
“行了你们饶了我吧。”撒加举起双手，正说笑着，有人敲了敲门。撒加顺手打开。  
“晚上好。”外面的阿布罗狄打了个招呼。  
“找我？”撒加收起笑容，冷淡地问。  
“嗯。”阿布罗狄没有平日的嬉皮笑脸，看起来神情庄重。  
“有事？”  
“我们来谈一笔交易。”  
“交易？”  
“今后，我当你的部下，不论你想做什么，我都会竭尽所能，供你驱使。”  
“部下？”撒加错愕地看着眼前的人，阿布罗狄越说越认真：“我所有的东西都给你，绝无怨言。”  
“……”撒加仍在错愕。  
“如果必要，死也可以。”  
“……”撒加总算回过神，做了一个短暂的咬牙动作，才说：“条件呢？”  
“帮我做一件事，把这件事列在你的人生计划中。这件事不违背你的理想，做成后只会增加你未来的资本。”  
“你不会自己做？”  
“我不知道还能活多久，做不完怎么办？”阿布罗狄平静地说：“我提的交易对你百利无一弊，我说到做到。”  
“我不知道你的脑子又想到了什么，你真的考虑清楚了？”撒加的口气有些严厉。  
“我知道自己要做什么，会做什么，不能更清楚。”  
“好，我同意。”撒加凝视着阿布罗狄，像正在吞下一种极苦的食物。  
“那么……”  
“进来吧。”撒加转个身，正对上完全搞不懂状况的迪斯和修罗，他们互相看看，又盯着撒加，见撒加面色不善，谁也不敢多嘴。撒加指指迪斯手中的纸，又指指房间另一边的碎纸机，迪斯大步跑过去将纸弄碎。门外的阿布罗狄这才发现，屋子里原来有其他人。  
撒加从墙壁上拽下自己的外套，再从内袋里拿出一个东西，扔给阿布罗狄。  
“你想要的。”  
阿布罗狄摊开手掌，掌心是一粒药丸。  
“谢谢。”他抬手塞进嘴里，撒加一直背对他整理桌面的东西，回了一句：“应该的。”只有迪斯和修罗还在大眼瞪小眼，修罗半晌才说：“你的眼睛为什么这么小？”迪斯看了眼碎纸机的纸屑说：“真是没事找事！”  
“回房把衣服穿好，把东西收拾好。再过十分钟，克劳德会来接我们。”撒加对阿布罗狄说，迪斯插嘴：“我说撒加，你为什么选克劳德？我昨天搭上的人利用价值不是更大？”  
“因为我们需要朋友。”撒加不紧不慢地打领带，系纽扣，穿外套，“利益关系，我们不知还会有多少，但要记住，在这个陌生世界里，真正会为我们着想的只有朋友。”  
“切，你怎么那么确定他们把你当朋友！”迪斯发出嘘声。  
“因为我把他们当朋友，双方有欣赏基础，又有相互付出，有什么理由不当朋友？”  
“我想你不会没想过，自由海洋可能和地面完全对立，到时候，友谊能值几个钱？”  
“不排除这个可能，但他们可能比其他人少害我们几次。”  
“你什么时候变得这么相信别人了？”  
“没的选，必须信。叫其他人十分钟后在门口集合。”  
“我去吧。”阿布罗狄以请示的口吻说，撒加点点头。  
“我的自由海洋圣女啊，怎么一下子就变得这么恭顺了？”迪斯怪叫，阿布罗狄恍如未闻，依次去敲他人的房门。其他人简单地整理了自己住过的房间，到了门口，却发现米罗和卡妙没在。  
一辆面包型大包就停在外面。  
“嗨，晚上好！”驾驶室的车窗被摇下来，娜嘉冲他们招了招手，“克劳德说今晚有急事，不能亲自开车来，就派我过来了！”  
“不过有我在，你们不用担心！”伊凡探出头，给他们一个大大的笑脸。  
“不得不说，你的确比其他人可靠一点。因为你们梦之队的智商与年龄成反比。”已经包扎妥当的加隆冷笑着说，小不点白了他一眼，说：“屋子里有那么多衣服，你怎么不随便拿一件？”——米罗把自己的外套给了加隆，勉强遮住快碎成布片的衬衫，但裤子被武器、碎石划得破烂不堪，加隆满不在乎，根本不回答这个问题。反倒打量了娜嘉两眼，特意看她双手上的戒指，问道：“恭喜，美女，什么时候结婚？”  
“信不信我不让你上车？”娜嘉大姐大气势十足，伴随话音的是一瓶掷向加隆的饮料。  
“娜嘉小姐，你以后会加入梦之队吗？”撒加问。  
“叫我娜嘉吧。”娜嘉又瞪了一眼加隆，才回答道：“我和克劳德商量了一下，以后我会搬来和他们一起住，不过，就算要入队，也是四年以后的事。而且，我觉得我更适合帮他们做做后勤。还有……”  
“还有什么？今年交报名表的时候克劳德就把你记录到梦之队名下，你现在随时可以上场比赛。”小不点插嘴。  
“什么时候的事？”娜嘉跳了起来。  
“交报名表的时候啊，我看他拿了八张纸，特意翻了一下，其他人大概不知道。”  
“这个老狐狸！”娜嘉咬牙道，“我慢慢跟他算账！”一眨眼，几把可爱的雨伞出现在娜嘉手中，她继续对撒加说：“昨天开场没多久，里米格就接到了她爷爷的紧急电话，说要去穆大陆那边。她让我向你们道别，她说这几天可能会下雨，让我把这些雨伞转交给你们。”  
撒加等人都露出意外的神色，他们一直在忙碌，已经忘记了这个热情可爱的小女孩，再看那几把伞，是里米格在创意集市上得到的那几把，全部给了他们。  
“我们欠她的钱还没还呢……”亚尔迪第一个觉得内疚。  
“里米格行踪不定，说不定什么时候你们就能遇到，到时候再还吧。”娜嘉按着喇叭说：“行了，你们赶快上车，我知道你们要赶时间！”  
“多谢……”撒加刚道了谢，一直站在他身边的阿布罗狄说：“会长，米罗和卡妙不在。”  
“好。”撒加说：“从现在开始的十分钟是自由活动时间，大家忙自己手头的事！”然后才对娜嘉和伊凡说：“不好意思，可以等我们十分钟吗？”  
“你下命令之前怎么不问……”伊凡嘀咕，“和克劳德一样独断独行。”  
“不学会独裁怎么当领导。”娜嘉刚说完，就有一位警员开车过来对撒加说：“刚才是不是有人乱扔垃圾？请跟我们回警局！”  
“不好意思，是我扔的！”娜嘉笑靥如花地对警员说。伊凡随即接口：“那个水杯是我们梦之队专用的，我也可以作证是娜嘉小姐乱扔这个杯子，需要娜嘉小姐和您回警局吗？”那警员仔细看了看地上的杯子，这才悻悻地上了车离开。  
“他一直在附近听这边的动静，看来，有人想扣下你们。”娜嘉说，撒加不置可否的笑笑，留下加隆和小不点你一言我一语地对骂。艾欧里亚终于想起自己的本意是“安慰朋友”，此时凑上来对加隆陪笑脸，夸奖加隆在擂台上神勇的表现，加隆本来不想给他好脸色，但几句话之后又言归于好。  
“你们说，那两个人干什么去了？”迪斯挤眉弄眼地说：“今天回来的时候，他们的气氛就有点不对劲。”  
“不成体统！你给我过来！”修罗在院子里测了一段距离，迪斯说：“我不能陪你打架！”“比划一下总行吧？”修罗今天又看了劳尔的擂台，不由有较劲的意思。  
穆和沙加，亚尔迪坐在离大巴不远的栅栏旁，前两个不是特意聚在一起，只是刚好都看中了这个地方，走过来看到对方，不好意思转头就走。  
“穆，你今天到底做了些什么？”亚尔迪对穆的行踪好奇到了极点。  
“你有兴趣，我讲给你。”在雅典学派里，穆和亚尔迪的关系一向不错，此时就把自己的行程详细地讲给亚尔迪，亚尔迪越听越是敬佩，不禁对穆说：“撒加厉害，穆你也不差！”  
“谢谢夸奖，不过，撒加更适合当会长。”  
“撒加做事张扬霸气，的确更适合当会长。”打游戏的沙加也加入了对话。  
“是啊，跟着他做事总觉得特别痛快。”亚尔迪不由看向正在与艾俄洛斯说话的撒加，由衷地说：“像撒加这样的人，不知以后会做出什么大事。”  
穆和沙加都没有回答。  
穆突然想起自己与史昂的一段对话。穆一直觉得史昂对撒加有些意见，史昂却不肯多说，有一次通电话，史昂叹了口气说：“穆，你看着撒加，他的头脑，他的谋略，他的眼光，他拥有的力量，你是不是也被他吸引？我不止一次地想，如果这样一个人走上歧途，是多么可惜的一件事。”  
“你们怎么了？”见他们半天不说话，亚尔迪忍不住问。  
“没什么。”穆露出微笑，“走哪条路，在于人的努力。”  
“什么？”  
“没事，亚尔迪，我继续跟你说。”  
“哦，好！你快接着说，那个警察局长刁难你，你怎么应付？”  
“这个不难，只要……”

***************************************

“你到底有什么事？”卡妙侧耳听了听，又说：“有车的声音，别耽误时间。”  
“会长知道我们没事不会擅自行动，如果事情紧急，他会叫我们。”米罗说。  
卡妙无法反驳，他的手指无意识地在半空中划着形状，三角，方块，梅花，英文字母和希腊字母，被手指划过的地方成了冰晶，落在地上。米罗盯着他的手指看，觉得新奇有趣。  
“你怎么不说话？”见米罗一直笑着看自己，卡妙局促地问。  
“我较量赢了，你要给我机会。”米罗抖开胳膊上搭的外套，只见后背上有一个大大的红心，这是水瓶临走时不知用什么方法留下的。被迪斯等人笑话了一路。  
“没事了吧？”  
“还有，我今天打听了很多关于这个世界的武器，真遗憾，暂时没打听到和液冰相似的。放心，我会继续努力。”  
“你为什么这么做？”卡妙闷闷地问。  
“我爱你，以后不要忘记这件事。”米罗淡淡地说。又问：“你知不知道我为什么和他较量？”  
“不知道。”  
“我就知道你不知道。”米罗叹了口气，“我是想向你证明，我不但有能力保护自己，还能协助你，你完全不必为我担心。”  
“谁为你担心了，我是怕身边有个碍手碍脚的麻烦。”  
“我知道你不是怕我给你添麻烦，你是怕我有危险。”  
卡妙的喉咙瞬间像被异物塞住，骇然地看向米罗，他知道米罗敏锐，但从未想到他竟会一句话说中了自己的心事，那是自己最不愿被人了解，却也是最本质的部分。  
“你一直都为别人着想，你做的一切都是为了别人。”米罗看着他的眼睛，“我不知道怎么才能把我的感情表达得更准确。”  
卡妙觉得泪水几乎要涌出眼眶。虚弱地说：“你以前……不是这样……”  
“我以前也喜欢你，我知道我的态度，我的行为和我说的话都伤害过你。我知道道歉没有用。但是，卡妙，人不是生下来就懂怎样爱另一个，我们生来懂的是保护自己，保护自己的利益，保护自己的自尊，只有爱上其他人的时候，才开始慢慢改。你能不能给我这个机会。”  
卡妙觉得自己已经退到广阔天地最边缘的角落，米罗依然不肯放过他。他索性转过身。米罗并没有像过去一样追过来，任由他向前走，他听到米罗的声音。  
“卡妙，我想保护你，我想爱你。”  
卡妙的眼泪落了下来。  
“你再也不会一个人，我会一直陪着你。”  
卡妙停下了脚步。他很想回头看米罗，听他说更多的话。为什么以前不这么想，一直在逃避？也许他一直拼命压抑着这种感觉。  
他想起很久很久以前，他和某个人的谈话。  
他们说到爱情。

“卡妙，这是一首情诗，你要读出感情。”  
“我又没谈过恋爱，哪里会有感情？”  
“想象一下，爱情绝对是穷尽想象还不能描述的一种感情。”  
他犹豫了很久，才小声问：“你恋爱过吧？爱情是什么感觉？”  
“爱情，很奇妙，是有魔力的东西，会让你变得完全不像自己，会为不值得生气的事生气，会为不起眼的小事开心，过去无法接受的事，为了那个人却能欣然接受。如果你是一个很有计划性的人，你会发现一切都没法计划，所有事都脱离控制，你再也不能冷静，你会情绪化，大悲大喜，大哭大笑，愿意做一切你从没想过要做的事，只要对方高兴……”  
“还有，爱情不会等谁着。有一天当你发现自己喜欢谁，不管在什么年龄，不管你们要面对多少困难，都要勇敢地去爱。因为对有些人来说，那也许是一生唯一一次的感觉，你怎么能错过呢？”

他一生中都在承受他人给予的东西，从来没想过能够拥有什么。  
他从未想过自己可以拥有。  
但是，为什么不能呢？  
勇敢一点吧。  
卡妙慢慢地回过头，他看到米罗像一颗星星，整个星空因他失色，所有冰冷的过去，因他的存在，开始变得温暖。

“我好像，再也找不到理由拒绝你了……”卡妙为难地说。  
“啊！”  
米罗满腔的惊喜，却什么也说不出来，只轻轻叫了一声。  
他看呆了。  
卡妙笑了，这次是真正的笑，因为他而发出的笑。  
他们谁都没有动，就这样看着彼此傻傻地笑，他们什么也想不到，只剩下幸福的感觉，他们从未体会过这种全然而充实的幸福。像所有经历爱情、拥有爱情的人那样，他们也会在之后漫长的时光中，不止一次地回忆那萤草组成的星空，美丽的海底世界，那一天才终于懂得的爱的感觉；会反复回忆年少的爱人，以及比任何事物都要珍贵的，爱人的笑容。


	5. 五•向导（上）

　　　心是永恒的方向。  
　　　***************  
　　　  
　　　“不要告诉我，这不是恐怖片的拍摄现场。”  
　　　  
　　　加隆以平静的语气说出这句话，他现在就像一个泄气的皮球一样，因为太过频繁的发怒、太过集中的震惊，再加上身上的力气本来就没剩多少，所以，不管看到听到什么，都能保持一种超乎寻常的死寂，他现在完全不想知道“这是什么”、“这是怎么回事”、“又要做什么”，甚至在说出这句话以后，对回答都不好奇不期待，他只是觉得在认命之前，多说一句话，也许还能说明他的正常。  
　　　他已经懒得回忆发生过的事，回忆只能告诉他：“这还算好的，更糟的还在后头！”但眼前闹哄哄的一切，让他决定还是暂时沉浸在“还算好的”回忆里喘一下气。  
　　　登上娜嘉驾驶的大巴，小不点伊凡对他说：“我把我的治疗舱装上车了，你躺进去吧。我调到清醒模式，你可以随时看我们，听我们说话。”  
　　　“你的治疗舱？”加隆调低视线，“我躺得下吗？”  
　　　“治疗舱的大小都是一样的！你爱躺不躺！”哄笑声中，伊凡脸红脖子粗，气急败坏地说。刚说完，加隆已经自觉地躺进了那口挂在车内壁上的棺材，问他：“怎么关？”伊凡忍着气按着棺材上的一排按钮。  
　　　上一次进这口棺材，加隆是昏迷状态，不知道它究竟用什么方法治疗伤口。此时只觉舱内微微发热，似有什么光线照遍全身。“嘀”一声响，棺材内部的壁板上伸出无数细小藤蔓，有的直接接触到裸露的伤口，有的探进衣服里，沿着皮肤爬行，在创伤处停止。  
　　　小藤蔓也许是一些材质柔软的导线，它们的触头清凉，突然，它们一齐对伤口喷出消毒药水，全身上下大大小小的伤口一起消毒，加隆倒抽一口冷气，疼的差点晕过去。小不点嘿嘿嘿地笑了，对加隆说：“一起消毒，只疼一下，总比依次消毒好吧？”加隆疼得半天缓不过神，小藤蔓已经有条不紊地进行干燥、上药。  
　　　“真是神奇的东西。”亚尔迪凑了过来，他老早就想研究这个治疗舱，小不点很热情地给他解说：“治疗舱里有记忆材质的治疗管，这些管子都是精密的仪器，每一个上面都有喷药水的喷头，镊子，刀子，紫外线消毒照射器，专门寻找创口的微感知触手。更大的治疗管可以接骨、上气体石膏，还能人工呼吸——这是外伤治疗部分。”  
　　　“在这些比火柴棍还细的管子上有这么复杂的东西？”  
　　　“没错，想要看清楚需要拿显微镜！我的电脑里有这个东西的详细介绍，你来这边看。”亚尔迪心花怒放地跟着小不点去了前排，一边看他的电脑一边听他介绍。加隆的周身已经被重新上过药，现在正有清凉的风吹着他周身上下的伤口，就像它们正暴露在空气中。  
　　　“真先进啊。”加隆不得不这样感叹。认识了异世界高科技，心情刚刚好转，就发现治疗舱在车尾部，雅典学派不要脸的文艺部长和财政部长就在他旁边搂搂抱抱，那个守财奴财政部长在空气中画着扑克牌的方块、黑桃、梅花图案，用手指一推，就有冰块落下来，那个不知廉耻的文艺部长一个劲问：“最后那个图案呢？最后那个！你也要发给我！”然后两个人用低得听不见的声音一边说话一边发出笑声，根本没发现他们前方的雅典学派成员全都目瞪口呆地向后看，然后三俩聚团，交头接耳。  
　　　加隆一时也想不明白他们为何个个神色怪异，在他印象中，这两个人早就是公认的情侣。想到这里，加隆认为自己一定是受伤太重脑回路出现问题——他竟然会想如此无聊的问题。那对伤风败俗的情侣也终于发现自己成了焦点，一个洋洋得意，一个站起身说：“我有事跟会长说。”甩开牵着的手，朝撒加走去。  
　　　卡妙刚走，阿布罗狄就走来坐在米罗身边。加隆听力极好，即使二人压低了声音，说的话也一句句传进耳朵。只听阿布罗狄问：  
　　　“到手了？”  
　　　“废话。”  
　　　“够速度。”  
　　　“废话。”  
　　　“见缝插针，符合你的个性。”  
　　　“我怎么知道以后还会不会来自由海洋，趁着他好不容易放松下来赶快确定关系。机不可失。”米罗的声音里掩饰不住的得意。  
　　　“接下来继续巩固感情？等过一阵子卡妙反应过来，你的苦日子就来了。”  
　　　“哼，他既然往前迈步就休想退回去。何况，我对自己有信心。”  
　　　“你还是不要太大意。”阿布罗狄语带劝诫：“以前曾有人告诉过我，爱情不是那么可爱的东西。”  
　　　“这不是爱厄斯说的吧？”米罗的语气严肃了很多。  
　　　“不是她。”  
　　　“那就别拿别人的经验教训我了。”语气又变为不屑，“自己选了，就要面对，不可爱又怎么样？而且，我看他哪里都可爱。”  
　　　“的确是哪里都可爱……”  
　　　“我警告你躲远点，别当电灯泡！”  
　　　“我就是来告诉你这件事的。”  
　　　“什么？”  
　　　“我没时间当电灯泡。今后，我会跟着撒加。”  
　　　“什么？”米罗跳了起来，把加隆吓了一跳。从他的方位，低头就能看到米罗布满惊骇的侧脸，只见米罗坐了下去，低声问：“你搞什么？”  
　　　“我说我，选择了我今后的路。”阿布罗狄的语气很认真，“就像你也做了选择。”  
　　　“你和他谈恋爱？”米罗的声音有些飘。  
　　　“你知道我从来没想过恋爱这回事。”  
　　　米罗似乎受了很大的打击，半晌才有些激动地问：“为什么？”随即颓然地说：“他强？”  
　　　没听到阿布罗狄的回答，大概是点了点头。米罗继续说：“你知不知道……蒂娜和克里斯……我……”阿布罗狄打断他：“对不起，辜负了你的好意。如果还有第二个选择，我一定不这样做。”  
　　　“你为什么一定要这样做？”  
　　　“力所不能及，只能借力。世界上没有免费午餐，我这份餐点太大，只好尽可能交足餐费。”  
　　　“这样就好吗？你这套没有人情味的逻辑什么时候能改改？你认为，就靠着所谓的‘力量’，你就能做到想做的事？”  
　　　“你告诉我靠什么？在生存这个问题上，我从来不感性。靠着别人的感情？不要高估任何一种情感，它们不能当子弹。”  
　　　“靠你对别人的感情。你有没有想过？比如，善良也可以是一种力量，这是我在卡妙身上看到的。”  
　　　“哈。”阿布罗狄轻轻笑了一声，对米罗说：“我听说谈恋爱的人智商一定会降低，你是不是也开始犯傻了？你自己说说看，如果卡妙没有维纳斯和丘比特，没有他的赌技，他的身手，他的学识，只剩善良，他能活到现在吗？让他活下来的不是善良，是他的力量。你并不是不赞同我，你只是试图在两者之间找平衡，而我不需要平衡，我只要站到一个极端上就行了，那个位置可能离目的最远，也可能最近。”  
　　　“你到底知不知道这么做意味什么？”  
　　　“失去自由？米罗，不是所有人都像你一样有自由的运气。何况，你选择的人是卡妙，你还能自由吗？”叹了一口气，又说：“不过，卡妙能选择你，真有眼光。不管什么样的责任，你一定会和他一起担，你是个值得信任的人。”  
　　　“但你不信任我！”  
　　　“我信任你。”阿布罗狄又叹了一口气，“但我们能为对方做的事太有限了。就像我想为你做的一些事，不论我多努力，也是做不到的。”  
　　　“为什么我们一定要走不同的路？”  
　　　“我们走在同一条路上，只是搭了不同的马车，你就这样想吧。”阿布罗狄说完，拍了一下米罗的肩膀，迅速转身离开，径直地走向撒加，站在撒加身后，撒加正在和穆、卡妙说着什么，无意中回头发现阿布罗狄，吓了一跳。  
　　　“你怎么在这里？”看着表情和口型，加隆知道撒加这样问。  
　　　“不然我在哪里？”阿布罗狄反问。撒加愣了一下，继续和别人说话，阿布罗狄就在一旁安静地听着。  
　　　加隆把目光收回，看治疗舱下的米罗，米罗一脸难以释怀，眼睫毛上有些晶亮，加隆有然，他的感情并不丰富，但倒是很想跟米罗说一句，有些人的选择看似令人难以接受，但也许是最适合他的。每个人早晚要走这一步，没必要伤感。看米罗低垂的头，加隆觉得，他是一个很值得交心的人。  
　　　“生存部长。”有人打断了他的沉思，沙加仰着头对他说话。  
　　　“谁是生存部长！”加隆没好气地说。  
　　　“我要买书，请你批准。”沙加用公事公办的口吻说。  
　　　“不准！”  
　　　“那么我说一下我要买书的理由，以及具体的书目。”沙加不为所动，迪斯晃过来说：“别跟副会长较真，他不是正常人，我们都叫他非人类，迄今为止，所有和他对着干的人，都以内伤告终。当然如果你不服气，可以体会一下。”他还没说完，沙加已经开始面无表情地陈述理由，加隆没来由地想起在伊凡房间里为自己朗读法条的机器人。他听的心烦意乱，大叫：“行了行了别假惺惺了，我不信撒加限制你们花钱！”  
　　　“不限制。但钱是你的，会长说必须得到你的批准，就算是走形式，也要让你保持生存部长的权威。”沙加说。  
　　　“滚！别跟我说话！”加隆的情绪曲线再次下滑。  
　　　“副会长同志，你到底在看什么？《智能引导》？”迪斯用两根手指夹起沙加正在看的书，“你是想在一堆废纸里发现什么惊天动地的秘密吗？”  
　　　“一无所有的时候，只能相信书籍，相信书籍就是相信人的智慧。”沙加把书拿了回来继续钻研。加隆又在肚子里补了一句：“装模作样！”众人还来不及挖苦，大巴内壁音乐大作，发出橙色蓝色交织的光线，正在跟亚尔迪说话的伊凡从椅子上跳了起来。  
　　　雅典学派诸人不解地看着伊凡，伊凡说了句：“接通。”面前出现立体投影，一个年轻男人轻佻地打了个招呼：“嗨！伊凡！嗨！异乡人！嗨！美女！”  
　　　“敬语！懂不懂什么叫敬语！盾族的脸都被你丢光了！”伊凡说，“你到底有什么事？”  
　　　“其实我觉得这个人说话更像正常人……”艾欧里亚喃喃自语，其他人难得一齐点头，特别是那些与自由海洋居民有过接触的人，早被一大堆敬语搞得厌烦不已。  
　　　“下次考试的论文题目是如何看待末日消费你一定要先把资料看好！”青年以极快的语速说了一句，伊凡忍不住大叫：“我不听不听不听！”青年以快乐的表情说：“这是好不容易弄来的论文题目呢。”伊凡愤怒地叫：“你不要每次都把考试题目提前透给我！”“不然你怎么会每次考第一呢，天才？”“不知道考题我照样能考第一！”“那是无证命题，事实上你每次都知道考题……”“那是你想尽方法骗我听！”  
　　　“末日消费？”这次换沙加喃喃自语。  
　　　“真无情，我得到了内部消息，特意来告诉你，你怎么能这么对待我呢。”年轻人露出受伤的表情，他不再与伊凡说话，用一双绿宝石似的眼睛，打量着车厢内的每一个人。伊凡不耐烦地说：“你到底有什么事？想知道异乡人身上带了什么好东西吧？你想犯法吗？”  
　　　“哈哈，你要这么说我也不反对，但我真是来给你提供消息的。”青年诚恳地说。  
　　　“我对欠你人情不感兴趣。”  
　　　“刚刚通过了会议，三大陆最高长官全部投赞同票，决定拦截。”青年说。  
　　　“这么快？！”伊凡当即就要按通话关闭键，青年大叫：“你不能卸磨杀驴！我想要和异乡人说几句话，做个朋友，你——”  
　　　“没时间！”伊凡已经关闭了屏幕，突然摆出一副骄傲的脸孔说：“你们知道吗？这辆车是我家里的，整个自由海洋，这样的车不超过十辆！”  
　　　米罗反应快，强打精神说：“胡扯吧，这种大巴满大街都是。”  
　　　“没胡扯！”伊凡把头一扬，语带炫耀地说：“满大街的大巴都受交通管制，这辆车可不受！这辆车装了最高长官使用的急救交通信号，任何人不得拦截。”说着拍了拍驾驶台下的某个抽屉。  
　　　撒加会意，突然说：“麻烦停车。”正在驾驶的娜嘉不解地问：“停车？”  
　　　“对，停车。”  
　　　“你们难道没听见——”娜嘉还没说完，米罗已经蹿上来按下了刹车键。  
　　　“抱歉了二位，我们有急事，借这辆车用用。”撒加眨了下眼睛，对迪斯和修罗使了个手势。迪斯拎起伊凡的后领，修罗站在娜嘉旁边，对她比划了一个“请”的手势，阿布罗狄也上前一步，扶住娜嘉的手臂，以不容抗拒的力度让她起身。  
　　　“喂！你们做什么！”娜嘉反射性握住阿布罗狄的手腕，却发现对方的力气比她大很多，转眼间，她被推下车子，伊凡也被从车门丢了出来，车门“咔”地阖了起来。下一秒，大巴的车轮突然收了起来，车体变为悬空状态，发出橙光，伴有短促尖锐的鸣响，倏地沿公路飞速而去。  
　　　“他们开启了急救按钮？”娜嘉瞪大了眼睛。  
　　　“是啊，而且他们只是摆弄了车子上的按钮，就算造成什么不良影响，也不能判重罪。”伊凡拍拍后颈，“我们被粗暴又多疑的异乡人赶下车，如果他们不好好道歉，休想得到我们的原谅。现在我们应该尽快回医院看储飞他们。你说呢？”说着露出一个狡黠的笑容。娜嘉终于反应过来，笑着说：“真有你的。”  
　　　  
　　　*************************************  
　　　  
　　　“自由海洋的孩子都像那个小矮子一样机灵吗？”车子已经启动，外面的风景已经不是“一闪而过”，而是被高速度甩成了一些断续的光点，那是路灯在闪。迪斯按下驾驶台上的一个绿色按钮。  
　　　车头玻璃自动变为导航屏幕，上面有完整的线路地图，撒加一边问艾俄洛斯：“他已经把路线制定好了，不过，我刚才没来得及说清楚，从城门到金字塔的路线，你知道吗？”一边回答迪斯：“以这里的成年人的智商来看，伊凡应该属于神童或天才范畴吧？”  
　　　“新城在亚特兰蒂斯大陆边缘，临近维齐纳岛，看来，我们的路线偏差不大。”米罗观察着地图，他特别想找点事做做，找些话说说。他的心情本来鸟一样在云端飞着，突然一层冷雨打下来，翅膀变得湿乎乎的，怎么飞都不舒服。  
　　　“没问题。”艾俄洛斯点头，坐在驾驶座上盯着地图说：“我奇怪的是，为什么那里一个人也没有？仔细想想，那个金字塔与城市整体风格违和，好像是后建的。”  
　　　“这种事以后再讨论。”撒加说：“你们看，这些按键里，有‘飞行模式’。”  
　　　“自由海洋的宪法里不是说过，禁止一切个人使用飞行器材，就算是滑翔翼，超出某个高度也会监禁并罚款，甚至会被地面武器击落。自由海洋只有车辆和船只，没有飞机。这辆车有飞行功能，看来是特殊车辆。”艾俄洛斯随即又说：“安全起见，我们不要启用飞行模式。”  
　　　“假如你们是自由海洋的官员，会用什么方法拦截异乡人？”撒加问。  
　　　“一定有什么强制性武器吧？”迪斯说。  
　　　“但我们现在坐在一辆最高长官使用的车子里，依自由海洋层层叠叠的法令，除非圣女亲自下令，不然谁敢拦截？何况这汇聚了自由海洋最高科技的车子已经飞起来了，想要追上也不容易吧？”  
　　　“圣女大概不会下这个命令。”穆说，看上去不太有把握。  
　　　“穆……”米罗盯着穆，突然说：“会不会派超能力者？穆大陆的超能力者？”  
　　　撒加思索了几秒钟，当机立断：“从现在开始，包括我在内的所有人听从穆的指挥。”他看向穆：“你的决定，就代表我们全体。”  
　　　穆见他说得郑重，当即也不推托，首先说：“不排除翻车的可能，治疗舱没有多少保护作用，先让加隆出来吧。”已经学会治疗舱操作的亚尔迪大步走过去开始操作。  
　　　“各位，等一下无论发生什么，都不要惊讶；不论遇到什么攻击，都以躲闪为主，尽量不要伤害到对方，更不能露出攻击意识。”穆斟酌着说，“还有，如果有人进入车内，我负责说话，特别是……”他看向迪斯等人，“不要开玩笑，干脆不要笑。”  
　　　“像傻子一样看着？”米罗轻轻地哼了一声。  
　　　“你可以这样理解。”穆瞟了他一眼。  
　　　这个眼神又引起了米罗的不满，他一屁股坐在大巴内的靠椅上，双臂抱在胸前，双眼一翻，随即盯住穆问：“你到底觉不觉得你的交流方式有问题？”  
　　　“什么？”  
　　　“说明理由，再要求或者命令别人做事，你学没学过？”  
　　　穆皱了皱眉头，显然不明白米罗的目的，有些机械地说：“我对情况比较了解，会长才把暂时的决定权交给我。希望你配合，不要在无关紧要的事上纠缠不清。”  
　　　米罗笑得有点刺耳，“无关紧要？假如下一秒钟车上站满了荷枪实弹的超能力者，你告诉我，怎样保持轻松状态不露出攻击意识？如果我手边有武器，我会马上拿起来，这是下意识的反应，能控制吗？”  
　　　“他们不会荷枪实弹。”  
　　　“你拿什么保证？你的了解和判断？你自己看看坐在这里的人，想想他们都是些什么人，他们能做到你说的话？我只说我自己，我从小就不是一个有安全感的人，我连身边的熟人都很难信任，你要我对有危险性的陌生人卸去戒备，你觉得这可不可能？”  
　　　加隆原本以为米罗只是在找茬——心情不好的时候找个炮灰迁怒，他精于此道——此时不由得顺着他的思考方向考虑，觉得他的担心并不是没道理。再看撒加，对米罗和穆的争吵置若罔闻，拿着一本书迅速地翻阅着，坐在他身后的阿布罗狄也以同样的速度看书。看艾俄洛斯，他冷静地观察穆和米罗，没有插嘴的意思。  
　　　“米罗，大家考虑问题的方式不一样，算了，穆又不会害我们。”生活部长和气地打圆场，加隆确信他一直都在做这个工作。  
　　　米罗哭笑不得地说：“我没怀疑他，但他也应该知道，不要以为所有步骤都可以直接跳过去，这是自以为是还是偷懒？”  
　　　“说的好听，有人明明没恋爱就上床。”迪斯扭着声音说。  
　　　“你的一夜情都是先恋爱再搞出来的吗？说说。”米罗立刻以同样的声音还击。  
　　　加隆听乐了。  
　　　只听艾欧里亚插嘴说：“现在是什么时候，你们能不能严肃点？”加隆不由自主地说了一句：“说点处男听得懂的严肃话题吧，现在是什么时候。”艾欧里亚愤愤地看着他，更多人给了他掌声。这时米罗和迪斯用不大不小的声音议论：“最悲惨的岂不是没恋爱就失恋？”一边盯着副会长沙加——后者仍在看书，毫无反应。  
　　　在热烈的插科打诨中，加隆一直注意着穆，穆的表情严肃，郑重地思考，终于恳切地说：“是我考虑不周，我道歉。”  
　　　加隆有些意外，他一直觉得雅典学派的人个个心高气傲，就算知道自己错了，也只会用行动给点表示，没想到穆能这么快就表明态度——何况，加隆并不觉得穆做错什么。不论如何，在这么短的时间有这么对路的反应，真是不能小看。  
　　　穆示意大家坐好，才开口说：“我不敢保证穆大陆上的超能力者，与地面上的赫莫族一样，但在储飞身上，我觉得二者的种族特性，应该不会有太多不同。”  
　　　“种族……”米罗和迪斯严重地咳嗽几声，迪斯说：“一个是非人类，”米罗接口：“一个是类人类。”然后相对默契地点头，加隆完全不理解他们在说什么，只觉得无聊透顶。他继续听穆的介绍：  
　　　“赫莫族自古就是这样一个种族：男子理性温和，女子刚烈冷酷，他们几乎没有侵略性，只遵循自然法则；他们从不主动害人，除非有人伤害他们。所以我才说，不要露出任何攻击意识，这是对他们表现友好的最佳方法。还有，他们没有侵略性，却对外界有高度的戒备，甚至有些敏感。特别是族里的女子，不要对她们有任何轻佻的举动，更不能动武，否则，她们会立刻变成战士。”  
　　　“咦？”众人都露出不解的表情。  
　　　“这就是赫莫族女性的特点，她们的思维容易极端，情绪激动时难以控制自己，所以在族内才有这样的分工：男子做族长，女子只负责持家、生育、以及做杀手。这并非重男轻女，而是对种族的保护。”  
　　　“杀手？”  
　　　“没错，杀戮任务都由女人执行，她们只要拿到命令，就会毫无考虑地执行屠杀。”  
　　　“可是，你带来的那几个看上去都很和气啊。”  
　　　穆没有回答，他继续对同伴们介绍：“赫莫族的后代有高能力者和普通能力者之分，高能力者身上会有印记，普通能力者只具备较少的超能力。而且，超能力者没有血统之说，高能力者可能生下普通能力者，他们的父母也有可能都是普通能力者，不能用基因说来研究超能力。  
　　　“我们族的超能力有很多种，战斗型、医治型、守卫型——类似于催眠术，可以消除人的记忆。还有一种最稀奇，是预言型，可以卜算种族的未来。这样的人我只在刚记事的时候见过一次，如今族里没有预言型能力者，长老说这样的人隔几十年甚至一百年，才可能降生一个。  
　　　“族里的祖训是不能离开自然的土地，不能丧失天生的技能，所以我们拒绝人群，拒绝都市，每个孩子从小就要学习捕猎、骑射、制作工具甚至造房造屋，还要学习各式各样的上古文字——我们没有自己的语言，经常随定居地的语言改变交流方式，记录文字也总是在改变，幸好文字变更时会将从前的记录一并翻译为变更后的语言，所以我们的历史没有断档。没有语言的另一原因也许是族人的交流有时候可以不用语言，而达到心灵沟通。”  
　　　“你一定是外星人吧。”艾欧里亚感叹。  
　　　“这种心灵沟通不是对话，仅仅是一种感觉，我们能轻易分辨对方有没有敌意，对自己有什么样的感情。有时候强烈的感情还能传递，一个人特别开心，其他人也会觉得幸福，类似这种‘沟通’。”  
　　　“那如果你们面对敌人？”  
　　　“同仇敌忾，连刚走路的孩子都会拿起武器。”  
　　　“你用什么武器？”艾欧里亚又问了不相干的问题。  
　　　“我最喜欢弹弓。”  
　　　“什么？”  
　　　“弹弓。”  
　　　看得出，众人都在想象穆手持弹弓的“英姿”，加隆忍不住也跟着想了一下，他决定回学校后画一幅搞笑漫画，宣传一下雅典学派外交部长的光辉形象。  
　　　“族里的人不喜欢与外界人接触，即使你出于善意与对方打招呼，他们也不愿意与你交流。所以别对他们表示任何热情。”  
　　　“那他们为什么愿意来拦截我们？还有，我们又没做什么违法乱纪的事，为什么要抓我们？”艾欧里亚问。  
　　　“因为那个地方可能有连接外界的通道，因为游戏可能让我们直接回到地面，而我们还保留自由海洋的记忆。”穆肯定地说，“还有一个可能，就是他们也才刚刚明白这件事。至于自由海洋和这个游戏、这个游戏和地面世界究竟有什么关系，我没有任何成型的想法。”  
　　　加隆看得出，艾欧里亚要问的问题远不止这些，其他人看上去也有不少想问的事，就连他自己，也起了好奇心。但穆这个人说话太有分寸，很多问题根本谈都不谈。  
　　　加隆还发现，穆在雅典学派中属于特别受尊重的一个，一群好奇心旺盛的高中生，竟然能在这种情况下一言不发，只问无关痛痒的问题——从一群人对一个人的态度，就可以看出这个人在团体中的位置。说不定连他们自己，都没察觉到这件事吧。  
　　　似乎对所有人都保持沉默的场面不太习惯，穆忍不住多说了几句：“背离祖训是危险的，但完全不了解外界的状态同样危险，所以，族里每一年都会选出几个孩子送到外界，接受外界教育，了解外界的科技情况，及时发现可能会危害种族的情况……这些孩子都是高能力男孩。”看了一眼一脸跃跃欲问的艾欧里亚，无奈地问：“你想说什么？”  
　　　“你们的种族延续这么久，人数不应该很多吗？为什么既没有建立自己的国家，还一直隐居？超能力是个优势，你们为什么没有好好利用？”  
　　　“我们的人口维持着一个常态数值，偶尔有极多和极少的时候，每一代的高能力者的人数也是常态的，不会更多。谁也不知道原因是什么，但这是事实。”  
　　　“那为什么不用外界的科技，比如用遗传技术增多高能力者的数量？”  
　　　“没必要。”穆肯定地说：“违背自然和祖训的人只有失败下场。”  
　　　艾欧里亚的脸纠在一起，他显然也想不出个中原因。好不容易才挤出一句：“可是，那么小的孩子在外界被教育，在外界长大，和外界融合，怎么回得去？”  
　　　“只有极少数的人不愿意回去。”穆说，“接触的东西越多，就越想回去。”  
　　　“我觉得外面也挺好的……”艾欧里亚嘟囔。加隆看得出，他有些紧张。而一直看书的撒加此时勾了勾唇角，笑的很隐忍。  
　　　“好了，我们就说到这里吧。”穆一扬手，果断地结束了话题。其他人小声地议论，加隆装作毫不在意的样子，把头偏向车窗。他一下子跳了起来，这个动作牵动了好不容易有点起色的创口。  
　　　窗口外贴着一张冷冷的脸，正目不转睛地瞪着他。他知道这辆大巴正在飞速行驶，窗外不可能一直出现同一张脸，除非…  
　　　“坐下，什么也别做。”穆低声说，随即抬高了声调：“各位贵客请进！”  
　　　加隆眼前闪了几闪，狭长的车厢里突然多了七个穿着奇异的东方人，他们分据在车厢的各个部位。加隆缓缓坐回原位，以不卑不亢的目光与方才在窗外的那张脸对视。  
　　　这是一个目光冰冷、身形清瘦、背着长弓的年轻女子。她看起来不比加隆大几岁，她端庄美丽，额前缀了一块白玉，身上穿一件图案繁琐的连衣裙，腰上扎着一条华贵的腰带，一双长皮靴，领口、袖口、裙角甚至靴子上，都绣有奇怪的纹样。  
　　　“一层又一层，光裙子恐怕就有几十斤。”加隆刻薄地想。  
　　　其他六人和她打扮相似，分别是一个年长而身材高大的白发女人，一个悬着刀、面色沉着的中年男子和一个冰霜满面的中年女子；一对双胞胎少女，一个手握一把长枪，一个提着克力士剑；还有一个十岁左右的少年，腰上别一把弹弓——加隆根据武器的大概形状猜测它们叫什么，事实上，这些武器都与地面上的武器不太相似，构造令人费解。加隆瞄了好几眼长枪枪头下面的圆环，想不明白这个部位究竟有什么用。总体来说，这些人手中的武器比地面上的冷兵器结构复杂，做工精美，也可能更加华而不实。  
　　　加隆更留意穆的反应。穆很激动，尽管他一直不动声色，没有除了礼貌微笑以外的表情，但他的眼睛里闪着什么东西，那是在一块陌生的土地上，突然看到了亲人的惊喜和亲昵，他甚至能发现穆微微松弛的肩膀，这动作和刚才大不一样，也许他松了一大口气。  
　　　七个不速之客同时盯着穆，似乎也没什么敌意，年老的神态安然，年轻的面露困惑，最小的少年扭头对最老的女子说：“我不认识这个人，但我觉得他特别亲切。”年老的女子严肃地看了他一眼，少年低下头，不再说话。加隆原本以为这些人一定操着一口鬼都听不懂的外语，没想到他们的语言和自由海洋的人并无二致。  
　　　为首的年老女人个子很高，目光威严，她垂下眼问穆：“名字？”  
　　　“穆。”穆恭恭敬敬地回答。  
　　　“穆？！”少年和双胞胎少女大吃一惊，就连中年女子也皱起眉头，其余三人纹风不动，老人说：“你这个名字，别有深意。”  
　　　穆摇摇头，礼貌地说：“晚辈的名字是长老随便起的，从来没有听说有什么深意。”  
　　　“不对，这不是随便起的名字！”中年女子以不容否定的语气说，“回去问你们的长老，你的名字究竟是谁起的！”  
　　　“是。”穆愈发礼貌。  
　　　八个人无声地对视着，最小的少年好奇地东看西看，扫过每一个人的脸，沙加突然说：“在我们的世界，窥探他人隐私是不礼貌的行为，你看的太多了。”加隆和其他人一样斜着眼看沙加，沙加不为所动，一双蓝眼睛紧紧地盯着少年，少年对他看了又看，对老人说：“这个人是催眠高手！真奇怪……”老人和其他东方人一齐看沙加，沙加回以不妥协的眼神。  
　　　这时候，穆解开袖口的扣子，露出手臂上的一条皮绳，绳上有五片质地润泽的玉片。他褪下皮绳，躬下身，双手将五片玉奉给老人，老人颇为意外地看着他，他抬起头，以一种迫切又可怜的眼神看着老人，像是在恳求什么。  
　　　这眼神令加隆大感意外。加隆从小接触过不少天才儿童、杰出少年和有为青年，这些人或恃才傲物，或谦和有礼，但骨子里都有一种傲慢，撒加、艾俄洛斯这些人自不用说，包括他自己也不能免俗。他们不愿跟人低头，不愿用低人一等的姿态求人。加隆翻腾着自己的记忆，他一定看过类似的眼神。  
　　　他想起来了。那是很小的时候，和父亲去野外寻找古迹，撒加捡到一只幼狼，他求父母收养那只狼，用的就是这种眼神。不过，在这件事上，一向纵容撒加的父母行使了父母的权威，狼被送走了。加隆瞟了撒加一眼，发现撒加正用冷淡的目光盯着他。他没来由地一阵厌恶，随即想到，当时恳求收养狼的不只是撒加，还有自己。自己也露出过这种眼神吗？  
　　　那么，穆究竟在跟这些人请求什么？加隆百思不得其解。  
　　　又一阵令人喘不过气的沉默，最后，像是达成某种协议一般，老人说：“把你的玉片收回去吧。我信任你，不需要抵押。”  
　　　加隆盯住那几片平平无奇的玉片，看来，这是某种贵重的东西。那么，他抵押出去想换来什么？而且，加隆意识到，他们之间有另一种交流方式，通过眼神和表情，就能知道对方心中在想什么，根本不需要语言。加隆想起很多年前，他和撒加似乎也是这样，不用说话，就知道对方的心理活动。和艾俄洛斯他们在一起的时候，撒加的眼神，艾俄洛斯和艾欧利亚也都了解。后者是相处久了积累的默契，前者……大概就是所谓的心灵感应。而在这个处处有监视器的世界，他们这些人急需的，也许正是不需要语言的默契。  
　　　加隆的思绪瞬间被自己打断，他鄙夷自己的想法，什么叫“他们这些人”？  
　　　他坚决不能与雅典学派的人同流合污！  
　　　“请……送我们过去！”穆犹豫了一下，大声说。  
　　　“厚颜无耻！”中年女人大骂，两个少女露出了忿忿不平的神色，拿枪的那个转过头对老人说：“长老！我有意见！这个人是叛逃者的后代，您不能随便相信他！”“他现在竟然提出这么不要脸的要求，我不同意您的决定，我要马上联系族长！”  
　　　“族长嘱咐我们，一切听长老的安排。”一直没说话的男人说：“既然我们与他达成了‘共识’，帮一个小忙只是举手之劳。”这个人长相彪悍，但说起话来斯文有礼，吓了加隆一跳。看来，这个种族的人果然如穆说的那样，男的都是绵羊，女的都是老虎。加隆又看了一眼那个冷漠的背着弓箭的少女，她完全没有说话的意思，似乎一切事情与她无关。  
　　　“请代我向族长问好，谢谢各位的帮助。”穆以完美恭谦的外交笑容结束了这个话题，加隆的额头冒出了一滴冷汗，他很想提醒穆：对方根本没答应你。但穆用一副“木已成舟”的表情注视着年长的女人，那七个人似乎发现有什么不对劲，但谁也说不出哪里不对劲，老人下意识的问：“你们要去哪里？”  
　　　这些人太老实了！这个穆太狡猾了！那一瞬间，加隆无比同情车上的七个不速之客，再看雅典学派的其他人，他们像是早已见怪不怪，目光里带着强烈的同情。穆已经礼貌地在导航图上为老人指出地点。老人对中年男女和背弓少女使了个眼色，中年男子叹了口气，无奈地看了穆一眼，中年女子显然还不知道自己中计了，冷漠的少女冰刀一样的眼神刮着穆，穆说：“谢谢。”极其诚恳的语气，让少女负气地扭过头。  
　　　“族长不会同意的，她会气得把裙子上的玉片全砸了！”拿着长枪的少女大叫。  
　　　“别吵，听长老的话。”中年女子不满地说。  
　　　“难道……族长是……”穆一脸诧异地问：“女性？”  
　　　“很奇怪吗？”一直转着圆溜溜大眼的少年问。  
　　　那一瞬间，加隆注意到穆的眼睛放出异样的光芒，但那光芒立刻黯淡下去。  
　　　“你们还没有女族长吗？”方才对穆大骂的那个提着克力士剑的少女好奇地问，又骄傲地说：“我们有女族长！”眼神表情一派天真。  
　　　这个种族的女人还挺可爱。加隆想。  
　　　“那么，拜托了。”穆再一次对七个人说。老人和中年男人点点头，提克力士剑的少女显然是个极度情绪化的人，对身旁那个和她长得一模一样的少女说：“我们也帮忙吧。”对方点了点头。  
　　　但为了这个种族的未来，族长还是选男的吧。加隆想。  
　　　下一秒，突然出现在车上的七个人消失了。  
　　　再下一秒，加隆眼前一闪，五脏六腑似乎都在移位，身上的伤口疼的几乎要把他撕碎，有人抓住他的胳膊扶住他，他才没有摔在坚硬的地面。  
　　　他感觉到了不一样的空气，他不在狭长的车厢里，而是在一栋闪着诡异光芒的建筑前。加隆一扭头，发现扶住他的人是米罗。他站稳脚跟，开始打量周围的环境。  
　　　首先是眼前的建筑物，这是一座水晶金字塔——加隆只能根据它与金字塔相似的形状命名它，反正一路走来，加隆看惯了似是而非的物体。  
　　　“卡妙，上面贴的是水晶，你算算值多少钱！”艾欧里亚说，那个面色冰冷的铁公鸡部长还真拿出了计算器，加隆不知为何想到了自己损失的那批鱼。  
　　　“上一次来的时候，我身边有三个宠物。”艾俄洛斯说，看上去还挺怀念。  
　　　加隆突然发现，这似乎就是上一次他被海底飓风袭击后到过的城市，又想到，上一次来的时候，他身边的人也不一样。  
　　　“这就是我和你们说过的城市，不过现在我知道了，那个女孩子的推论是错误的。那个和阿布罗狄很像的女孩。”艾俄洛斯特意看了加隆一眼：“有时间我详细告诉你，现在你先听着。”  
　　　“那个叫乌尔德的女孩？她说什么？”撒加问。  
　　　“她说地下城有三层结构，雅典地下的那些设施，是第一层；这里是第二层，第三层不清楚在哪里。实际上，我看这里是第三层。我们上次遇到的那堵刻了字的城墙才是第二层，那一层，也许就是连接地面世界和自由海洋的门户。”  
　　　“有这样一个门户，说明地面上一定有什么人和自由海洋有联系。”真难得，加隆想，撒加也会说废话。  
　　　“这个三层理论大概是阿特里耶对哈伦威德说的，也有可能是你的老师在误导哈伦威德。”艾俄洛斯看向沙加，沙加摇头表示自己一无所知。  
　　　哈伦威德？阿特里耶？影帝和名医？和这件事有什么关系？加隆一头雾水。不过，他更关心的是穆刚才与七个超能力者达成的“共识”。相信所有人都对事情解决的如此容易感到难以置信。那么，穆到底承诺了什么，或者答应了什么？看得出来，穆根本没有开诚布公的意思，这种态度不会让旁人猜疑吗？撒加不问，其他人也不敢问，只是用疑惑的眼光偷看穆。加隆清楚地知道，撒加根本不会问穆什么，这家伙一向“用人不疑”，这也是长久以来自己做不到的事。  
　　　“跟我走吧，你们。”艾俄洛斯手臂一挥，向水晶金字塔走去，其他人三三两两地跟着他，加隆走在最后，发现沙加比他还靠后。顺着沙加的目光，加隆看到一对伤风败俗的情侣：只见米罗搂住卡妙的肩膀，卡妙拿掉他的手臂，停下，两个人笑着争论，米罗又要把手放上去，卡妙拦住，最后十指相扣，一起向前走。  
　　　在这么个过程中，那个欠扁的副会长沙加表情一直很复杂，在后面认真看，思考，摇头笑，又看，又思考，貌似惆怅，再看一眼，不看了——他是单恋其中一个吗？  
　　　艾俄洛斯正在走那座奇怪金字塔侧面的楼梯，边走边说：“我再把要做的事重申一遍：首先，我不保证接下来遇到的事，和我上次遇到的一模一样，我们可能会直接分开，也可能一直一起行动，不论如何，每个人都要服从集体的命令，不要自行其是。如果你们参加过军队，就知道服从他人并不是一件可耻的事。沙加、加隆，你们两个听到了吗？”  
　　　“是啊，以前我在巴西追击敌军，看到前面的敌人零零散散，还带着大批武器，觉得机不可失，没等主帅下令就带着人围歼他们。我们大获全胜，但却暴露了目标，其他小队的士兵都被敌方杀了个回马枪，损失惨重，死了二百多人。从那次开始，我再也不敢违抗命令了。”亚尔迪以沉重的声音说，伴随着他上楼梯的脚步，一字一字敲在他人心上。  
　　　“……”加隆皱起眉，最后“哦”了一声，算是答应。对艾俄洛斯，他没有较劲的意识；而亚尔迪这个不爱说话的人说起往事，想必是铭心刻骨的经验之谈，让他不想讽刺什么。他身后传来一声“知道了”，是沙加说的。  
　　　“其次，这个游戏充满了各种邪门的算计，我们要步步小心。但是，”艾俄洛斯顿了一顿，“不必把心思都用在猜对方有什么目的上，我们堂堂正正做自己该做的事，就算他们有再多的诡计，也难不倒我们！”  
　　　“知道了！执行者大人！”几个人欢声应和。加隆看着艾俄洛斯的背影，觉得这就是他认识的那个，从小到大从未改变过的，无所畏惧的人。  
　　　“还有，真理廊游戏，其他人都知道了，加隆，你听着，你会进入一条长廊，必须回答十二个问题。就算答案让你觉得难堪或者郁闷，你也必须说真话，一句假话就会让你送命。回答完一个问题，你可以向前迈一步，到第十二步的时候，不论你看到什么，都要在原地站着不动——那都是幻象，为的是引你掉进悬崖。听清楚了吗？”  
　　　“哦。”加隆又应了一声，艾俄洛斯一向说一是一，他的话，加隆没有挑衅的兴致，也没有检验的必要，也许这是因为艾俄洛斯太能让人产生信任感。  
　　　“最后，你们记住。”艾俄洛斯说：“不要怀疑自己人，我们一起来，一起回去。”说完，他跳进金字塔的洞口，加隆断定这个从不说感性的话的男人害羞了。  
　　　接下来的经历，加隆想骂街，他像某个弱智童话中的小女孩那样跌进一个粉红色大洞里，里边有只手拿怀表的兔子以款待大爷的态度给艾俄洛斯端茶送水捶腿，一脸谄媚；然后他进入一间用合金制成的监禁室，听着监禁室的天花地板唠唠叨叨——最让他受不了的是他竟然要和撒加合用一个如此小的房间！最后他们一起站在一块画有双子星座符号的地板上，被送到一个明亮宽敞、有十二扇门的椭圆形大厅。那只兔子不知道从哪钻了进来，抱着一个巨大的圆台痛哭流涕：“老婆！我终于见到你了！老婆！”而那个圆台竟然以甜美的声音说：“别哭，别哭！”接下来，圆台里传出更多的声音，天上还有一只红鸟在转圈，凶狠地对他们喊：“你竟然才来！你让我等了多少天！”加隆终于忍不住发出这样一句疑问：  
　　　“不要告诉我，这不是恐怖片的拍摄现场。”  
　　　众人看着那只干嚎的兔子，不约而同地说：“还真像。”  
　　　接下来，圆形的服务台说：“你们已经有了试玩的经验，进入真理廊不能带向导，等你们出来再选择向导吧！”加隆糊里糊涂地走进了一扇门，谢天谢地，他不需要和撒加走同一扇！  
　　　那扇门在身后关上，加隆先吐了一口气，此时的他才愿意承认，他对即将开始的莫名其妙的游戏充满期待，也许他天生就是个冒险家。  
　　　  
　　　*****************************************  
　　　  
　　　当穿着洁白制服的高中生们陆陆续续地走出真理廊的入口，才终于有机会仔细研究他们所处的地方：黄道大厅是个充满金属质感的椭圆形大厅，穹顶没有欧式大厅美轮美奂的壁画和悬挂物，只有密合的银白色金属板，泛着淡淡的光泽。从天花板到凹槽流泻的灯光，还有墙壁上十二扇紧闭的尖顶大门，所有物体都是最简单的几何外观，却有金属的凝重流畅。  
　　　靠在服务台旁的兔子清点人数，颇为不甘地说：“十二个人都走出来了，哼，这就是试玩的结果，真理廊成了根本没有难度的情境。”艾俄洛斯的枪口准确地对准它，它满脸堆笑说：“啊！你们毫发无伤地走了出来！真让我开心——老婆，你是不是可以出来了！”  
　　　灯光闪了几闪，在黑色与红色之间交错数次，圆台无声无息地打开了，一堆花花绿绿的东西飞了出来，有的抖羽毛，有的绕着大厅转圈，有的冲向红鸟开始对啄，这圆台原来是个巨大的鸟笼，还好，里边没有任何鸟粪的气味。  
　　　“和一群笨鸟呆了这么多年，我都要生锈了。”伴随着甜美娇气的声音和兔子激动的叫声，一个十岁左右的女孩从张开的圆台中心站了起来。她头戴一顶金质的王冠，穿着华服，胸前有一个硕大的红心，兔子大叫：“老婆老婆！”皇后模样的女孩掏掏耳朵说：“跪下吧。”兔子连忙跪在地上奉上点心和茶水，女孩端起茶杯啜了一口，很有贵族架势。  
　　　“它们竟然是一对！这混乱的世界！”有人感叹。  
　　　皇后模样的女孩很有威严地环视众人，待服务台重新合拢，她说：“欢迎各位来到‘百万城市沉默’，首先自我介绍，我是这个游戏的总调度员，叫我皇后。这位是我的助手，白兔爵士。我们负责向各位介绍这个游戏的概况，协助各位进出游戏，在游戏进行时，我们可以随时参与游戏的进程，但不会协助、阻碍各位的任何行动，请牢记这一点。”  
　　　在皇后说话的时候，白兔正在忙碌，他在圆台上铺了一块巨大的桌布，又晃了晃怀表，每晃一次，就有一把精美的木质靠背椅出现。它把十三把椅子列在圆台旁，又变出了一个巨大的花瓶放在圆台中央。紧接着，昂贵的餐盘和刀叉出现了，还有鸟类喂食的器皿……显然，它正在布置餐桌。  
　　　“恭喜各位在作弊的情况下通过真理廊的测试，让我们继续下一个步骤——选择向导鸟。向导鸟负责在游戏中协助各位完成任务，记住，它们没有义务帮助你们中的任何一个，它们有自己的目的，想要获得它们的援助，需要与它们建立真诚的关系。下面，按照十二星座的顺序，从白羊座开始，每个人选择一只向导鸟。”  
　　　“废话可真多啊！”几只在天上乱晃的鸟讽刺。它们满不在乎地扑扇着翅膀，皇后不悦地沉下脸说：“你们想被扣分吗？”  
　　　“呸！你有什么权力扣我们的分值？我们没有做任何违反规则的事！”几只鸟同时说，看得出，它们和皇后相处得并不愉快。  
　　　“为什么从白羊座开始选？这不公平！”艾欧里亚大叫，皇后白了他一眼说：“这是规则，在百万城市中，规则高于一切，难道你玩别人的游戏，还想自己定规矩？智商堪忧。”  
　　　艾欧里亚很是不忿，但他是个不与女性计较的绅士，只能转过头对穆说：“快选吧！白羊座！”  
　　　“在选之前，还是先来了解一下这些鸟吧。”穆的话音刚落，一只雪白的猫头鹰大叫说：“为什么红毛可以选主人，我们却要被选！不公平！”皇后冷笑说：“这是规矩，你也智商堪忧吗？”艾俄洛斯指着天上飞的红鸟说：“给各位介绍一下，这是红毛，我的向导鸟。”红鸟怒气冲冲地叫：“我不要这么难听的名字！你有没有文化！”回答它的是一发子弹。  
　　　“我补充一下：选择向导鸟之后，要为它起名字，代表你从此成为它的主人。”皇后对穆说：“各位有十五分钟完成这个过程，请不要拖拉。”  
　　　正在吵闹的鸟和正在观赏的众人同时不再发出声音，经过真理廊，所有人似乎都明白了游戏的严肃和难缠，他们开始看向天空飞的、地上走的、椅子上趴着的鸟类：  
　　　最显眼的莫过于一只威严的鹰，它很年轻，但目光深沉，举止气派，它说：“你们不要闹了。”其他鸟就不再吵闹，安静地看向它，看来，它是鸟们的首领；  
　　　正在众人肩头跳跃的一只颜色鲜艳，喙部像细针，小得不能再小的鸟儿。它时而前飞，时而后飞，嗡嗡嗡地扇动翅膀，极其欢快地观察着大厅里的每一个人；  
　　　一只雪白美丽的天鹅无精打采地盘在一把椅子上，神色落落寡欢，似乎在想着什么烦心事，对周遭的一切视若罔闻；  
　　　一只雄赳赳的高大鸵鸟迈着步子，神气地昂着头，向众人显摆着它雄壮的体型和结实的长腿，像个威武的骑士；  
　　　一只与天鹅同样雪白的猫头鹰在空中转圈，对众人看也不看，突然烦躁地冲向红鸟，红鸟大叫：“我怕你吗？”两只鸟刚要对啄，威严的鹰冷哼一声，它们擦着翅膀飞向不同方向；  
　　　一只红色的长尾翎的小鸟缩在一把椅子上打瞌睡，一旁有一只黄色的温和的夜莺对它说：“醒醒吧？你不能一直睡觉！”天上飞的红毛说：“别理它！它是个废物！”一不小心撞到了一只灰色的大鸟，那是一只信天翁，回以红毛冷冷的眼神，这只信天翁比一般的信天翁体型小，看上去十分倔强。  
　　　此外，还有一只不知名的蓝毛小鸟，一只乌鸦和一只不说话的鹦鹉，它们落在椅背上，时而看看大厅里的人，时而看看自己的同伴。  
　　　“请选择吧！”皇后下令，兔子从怀里拿出一个手机，听里边的人说话，突然发出一阵惊天动地的大笑，它龇着牙对众人说：“十二星座告诉我们一件好玩的事！你们想不想听啊？”  
　　　“说。”穆看了一眼撒加，见撒加没有说话的意思，才意识到撒加依然让他暂时充当首领。他简洁地开了口。  
　　　“制约是什么东西啊？呵呵呵呵呵呵！”兔子龇牙咧嘴：“真是有趣的东西啊！哈哈哈哈哈哈！总部决定，在游戏进程中，你们将在制约条件下进行游戏！”  
　　　众人的脸色全变了，但是，没有人质问是谁在真理廊透露了这件事——谁都有可能；也没有人抗议，他们知道这只兔子此时说这件事，显然是在浪费他们的十五分钟选择时间，他们的脑筋飞快地转着，想着制约带来的麻烦，只有加隆虽然听到过“制约”这个词，但这么长一段时间，他并没有亲自见识过众人的制约，此时他有些糊涂地看着众人。  
　　　“很显然，这有失公平。”穆开了口，以极快的语速说：“我在真理廊里已经问过游戏规则，这个游戏的参与者必须以个人的身份进入游戏，而不是与他人绑定，成对进入游戏，你们怎么解释？”  
　　　“呸！”兔子大叫：“你们的试玩步骤是作弊，知道吗？我们必须对你们略施惩罚，才能保证双方的公正！”  
　　　“公正是必要的。”穆沉着地回击：“但是，我们只有一个人试玩，你们加以限定，也应该只对一个人限定，而不是我们十二个人。这就是不公正。”  
　　　“一个人试玩让你们十二个人受益！你敢说没有试玩步骤，你们都能平安无事地走出真理廊？”兔子说。  
　　　“一个人受制约限制也会让我们十二个人同时缚手缚脚！”穆立刻回击，“何况，在我们走真理廊之前，你们根本没有把负责援助的向导交给我们！”  
　　　“呸！”兔子气急败坏地说：“你们作弊的可不只是试玩步骤，你们每个人还都可以带一样武器进游戏！”  
　　　“很好。”穆一屁股坐在一把椅子上与白兔对视：“我们接受制约，但我们要把‘液冰’带进百万城市沉默！”  
　　　白兔噎住了，和皇后面面相觑。穆根本不给他们思考时间，咄咄逼人：“第一，十二件武器带入游戏，虽然是附加款，却已经是游戏的既定规矩；第二，十二件武器必须是现实世界存在的，液冰这个武器一直由卡妙随身携带；第三，十二件武器由参加者自行决定，决定权在我们手里！我们要带液冰进入游戏，你们无权驳回！”  
　　　白兔仍然说不出话，皇后说：“可是，液冰这种武器你们也无法使用！”卡妙插嘴：“我们可以使用。”穆疑惑地看了卡妙一样，接口道：“没错，我们可以使用。”皇后和白兔迅速变出两本厚厚的书翻看，面色越来越严肃，穆笑着说：“按照武器的功能，这个武器可以毁灭世界，你们不能改变武器的设定。带着这个危险品进入游戏，不知会发生什么事。不如一人带一份吧。嗯？”  
　　　“你们爱玩不玩！大爷我不伺候——”子弹射来，愤怒的兔子摔倒在地，退了几步，刚好撞到穆的椅子，它再次噤声。  
　　　“请不要生气，既然你们也有难处，我们也不勉强。”穆面带微笑，礼貌地扶起兔子。其他人和兔子一样打了个冷战，似乎都能感受到兔子内心对穆的畏惧，超过对艾俄洛斯的子弹。穆双手按在餐桌上站起身说：“不要再浪费我们的时间，做交易吧。我们只带常规武器进入百万城市沉默，你们把制约局限在一个人身上。”  
　　　“绝对不行！”白兔和皇后同时大叫：“不符合公平原则！”穆继续说：“那么，我们继续给自己增加劣势好了：我们带的武器数减半，只有六个人带武器进入。你们还可以限制我的超能力，如何？”  
　　　“哼，在游戏世界里你们也可以找到武器啊，何况你们中的有些人根本不需要武器吧？你的超能力也是一定会被限定的。”皇后说。穆笑眯眯地回答：“可是，我们在地面上定制了功能多多，得心应手的武器，如果都带进游戏，一定是强助；我的超能力是与生俱来的，可不是武器，如果你们要无理限制，有失公平原则，现在我自愿放弃，难道不是让步？”皇后不甘不愿地握着电话说：“总部，听到了吗？”随即说：“总部的判断出来了，六个人携带武器，两个人遵从制约，超能力者只能使用最简单的能力。”  
　　　“好的，那就这样说定了。”穆知道这个决定没有斡旋余地，又问：“哪两个人？”  
　　　“遵循公平原则，我们选择一个，你们选择一个。”白兔一边听着电话一边对穆说：“我们选择那个叫艾欧里亚的异乡人，你就别多嘴了！由异乡人艾欧里亚选择另一个受制约游戏者。”  
　　　“真恶毒。”米罗冷笑一声：“选一个最单纯的人，然后挑拨离间？”  
　　　“这是总部的决定！”白兔和皇后恼羞成怒地叫道：“提醒一下，你们的时间不多了！”米罗继续冷笑，转头对艾欧里亚说：“艾欧里亚，你按照你自己的想法选，但选完之后，一定要对我们说出你的理由，这样就行了！”  
　　　“那……”艾欧里亚知道时间紧迫，他的额头手心都有点出汗，在每个人的脸上看了一眼，毫不犹豫地说：“我选迪斯！”  
　　　“什么！？”迪斯大为不满，其他人或多或少松了口气。  
　　　艾欧里亚看了米罗一眼，后者回他鼓励的目光，他说：“我来说理由，撒加和阿布罗狄，米罗和卡妙，沙加和穆，他们的制约过于限制行动；亚尔迪、加隆制约不明，我不敢冒险；艾俄洛斯没有制约，其实也是一种制约，如果出意外，会导致他残杀同伴；剩下的只有迪斯和修罗，选修罗的话，他的行动依然受到影响，迪斯有事，他就会有事，我们损失太大；只有选迪斯……那个……”有些抱歉地看向迪斯，后者阴沉地看着他，艾欧里亚带着恭维地笑：“我觉得你变小了战斗力还是一等一的，真不简单啊！”这句话让众人哄堂大笑，迪斯以踩到狗屎的语气说：“谢谢你的夸奖，处男！”  
　　　皇后和白兔同时露出遗憾的表情，显然，他们的挑拨离间没成功。穆笑着对他们说了声“谢谢合作，跟你们交谈很愉快。”转头对撒加说：“任务完成，会长，回收你的职权吧。”  
　　　“OK！多谢，你干得太漂亮了！”撒加做了个夸奖的手势，又对艾欧里亚说：“你也是好样的，艾欧里亚！”艾欧里亚一脸得意。而迪斯一脸不满，可惜撒加根本不去安慰他，只有米罗上前大声嘲笑，亚尔迪喜上眉梢地说：“没关系没关系，我会照顾你的！”  
　　　加隆却露出疑惑的表情，撒加、沙加、穆等人也都不由自主地看了他一眼，他们心中有个共同的疑问：为什么游戏选出来的不是加隆？迪斯说：“别看他了！如果让他选人，撒加一定会越俎代庖，难道不是吗？”撒加微笑：“也对，而且，我选的话，也一定选你。”迪斯说了一连串“呸”。  
　　　“穆，你开始选吧。我们的向导。”撒加说。  
　　　“注意你的言辞。”那只威严的鹰说：“要不要当你们的向导，决定权在我们手里，我们并不是你们的附属物。”  
　　　“穆，你开始选吧，我们的宠物。”撒加微笑着盯着那只鹰，把那只鹰气得全身发抖，白兔和皇后也笑了出来。迪斯在米罗等人的笑声中，似乎已经从沮丧的情绪中走了出来，他阴阳怪气地说：“别和我们的老大较劲，他可是绝对的权威，你和他争老大的位置，他敢把你烤了。”  
　　　“挑拨离间二号把戏开始。”米罗说：“很显然，这些鸟有强有弱，先选的人占便宜，就算想要协调，时间也不够用，穆部长，开始吧，别让他们失望。”  
　　　“知道了，谢谢提醒。”穆说，随即对椅子上的小黄鸟招了招手，“你愿意做我的向导吗？”  
　　　“你竟然选了一只最没用的鸟！”几只鸟同时大叫，“你为什么不选我！”显然，穆方才的表现，让鸟儿们心生好感。  
　　　黄色的夜莺受宠若惊地飞向穆，停在穆的手掌中，小声地对同伴们说：“可、可是，我是最温柔的鸟……”“你就是最没用的！一点用处也没有！没有知识！没有战斗力！什么也没有！”猫头鹰大叫，其他鸟也在鼓噪，小黄鸟委委屈屈地对穆说：“我、我唱歌很好听……”  
　　　“我喜欢听歌。”穆对它露出一个温柔的微笑，小黄鸟开心地围着他飞了几圈，大声说：“你真好！你真好！”又落在他手掌中问：“我叫什么名字？”  
　　　“你的眼睛，很好看。”穆仔细观察手掌里的小夜莺，漆黑的瞳仁有一层明亮的光泽，看上去深邃漂亮，他用手指摸摸夜莺的头：“瞳。这就是你的名字。”  
　　　“真好听的名字！我喜欢！你真好！”夜莺再次转起圈，其他人面面相觑，问：“它叫什么？瞳？那是什么？”穆解释：“它的黑眼睛很漂亮，瞳是中文，就是眼睛的意思。”  
　　　“我麻烦你起个通俗易懂的名字行不行？就叫它黑眼睛吧！用什么中文！”几个人同时嚷嚷，穆无奈地说：“好好，小名叫黑眼睛。”正说着，个头最小的鸟跳到亚尔迪肩头上说：“你是金牛座，选我好不好？我可有用了！”是活泼可爱的童音。  
　　　亚尔迪眼神一软，问她：“你有什么用呢？”  
　　　“你看我的嘴！我可以变大，还能变得更小，我能用它打开游戏里所有有锁孔的门！你说我是不是很有用！”亚尔迪大笑，说：“是的，你非常有用！你是蜂鸟吧？”小鸟说：“对！我是蜂鸟！”亚尔迪说：“那是我们南美洲的鸟类，你就叫托帕斯吧，那是南美洲盛产的一种宝石！”蜂鸟大叫：“这个名字真可爱！还有，我是这些鸟里最可爱的！”  
　　　“最可爱？也是最不可靠的吧？”突然插入的冷冷的声音，让相谈甚欢的一人一鸟同时闭上嘴，说话的人是副会长沙加，他看了眼蜂鸟，不再说话。众人同时觉得他很欠扁，只有撒加说：“副会长。”  
　　　“有事？”沙加抬起眼睛。  
　　　“你是我们中最有智慧的人，借用一下你的智慧可以吗？”撒加说。  
　　　“在一群目空一切的人中，你的评价未必是他人的判断。而且，怎么借用？”沙加问。  
　　　“多评价几句，对这些鸟。”撒加说。  
　　　“没问题。”沙加点头，爽快地答应了。随即，他对蜂鸟说：“你是不是因为自己太不可靠，才找一个看上去最强壮最可靠的人？”蜂鸟大惊失色，似乎被说中了心事。  
　　　“没关系没关系。”亚尔迪对沙加说：“她是万能的钥匙。”  
　　　“打开一切有锁孔的锁？电子锁呢？”沙加问，“游戏中有锁孔的锁恐怕不多吧？”蜂鸟再次大惊失色，其他鸟盯着沙加，露出警惕的目光，特别是威严的鹰，目光中的敌意最为明显。  
　　　“至于这只鹰，恐怕只有会长你能消受了。”沙加满不在乎地看了鹰一眼，撒加说：“嗯，我也这样想。”鹰倨傲地对撒加说：“我已经为自己起好了名字，我叫KING，因为我是鸟中之王，它们全要听我的。”  
　　　“好的，你的名字就叫小K，这样可爱多了。”撒加面露微笑，鹰再次气的全身发抖。迪斯和米罗嘀咕：“这就叫以恶制恶吧！”黑眼睛的小黄莺说：“它是最有谋略的鸟，我们都愿意叫它头儿！”沙加说：“最有谋略的鸟？又可以叫做最不可信的鸟。会长，我建议你小心这位向导。”撒加说：“我会的。”小K以恨恨的眼神看着他们。  
　　　加隆正用挑三拣四的目光看着剩下的鸟，突然，撒加一把抓住刚要降落的雪白猫头鹰塞进加隆怀里，以命令的口吻说：“你选它！”  
　　　“我为什么选一只愚蠢的猫头鹰！它简直和斯基拉那只蠢鸟长得一模一样！”加隆立刻反对，没错，这只猫头鹰和波士顿商学院那只出镜率很高的猫头鹰罗琳长得太像了！  
　　　“你不是总带着一只猫头鹰，这不是挺合适的？”撒加愉快又挑衅地看着加隆，加隆刚要发火，雪白的猫头鹰勃然大怒，向加隆展开猛烈的攻击，“你说谁是蠢鸟！谁是蠢鸟！”加隆连忙躲闪，一面不甘示弱地说：“是你！你就叫罗琳吧！”——他发现这只猫头鹰战斗力挺强，不像自己学校里的那只任人宰割的可怜鸟。  
　　　“你选了我们中间最好斗的鸟，有你受的。”红毛嘲笑。沙加闭上眼睛说：“最好斗？那么一定是最死要面子又最怕输的。”又是一阵哄堂大笑。这时，迪斯拍了拍鸵鸟的背说：“我选你，你就叫‘骑士’！”  
　　　“是想拿它当坐骑吗？但它不会飞……”米罗和艾欧里亚嘀咕，鸵鸟得意洋洋地说：“你很有眼光，我是跑的最快的鸟，我保证你很快就会知道我的用处。”红鸟冷哼：“它是我们之中最胆小的鸟，也可以称作逃的最快的鸟，眼睛瞎了的人才会选它。”迪斯放在鸵鸟背上的手明显地僵住了，鸵鸟面露尴尬，随即大叫：“胡说！胡说！”沙加选了张椅子坐下，说：“没关系，越是胆小的东西越谨慎，越会保护自己，至少它活得久。也许你选的鸟是最好的。”  
　　　迪斯露出夸张的懊恼神色，又对沙加说：“副会长说起人话来还真像人类！”一片窃窃的笑声，笑的人里包括加隆，尽管他正在和那只白色的猫头鹰对战。  
　　　“副会长说的话挺有道理的。”艾欧里亚思考了半天，才来了这么一句，“这个游戏，真可怕。”  
　　　“每个步骤，每个角色都别有深意。”米罗说：“你留意到了吗，那个皇后胸口的图案不停变化，红心、方砖、黑桃、梅花，代表她的不同情绪。”红毛对艾欧里亚说：“嘿！我建议你选鹦鹉！”  
　　　“啊？”艾欧里亚看着红色的鸟，艾俄洛斯说：“这只雨燕说的话你要三思。”  
　　　“知道吗？这只鹦鹉通晓百万城市沉默中的所有语言！”红毛欢快地推销着那只鹦鹉。  
　　　“是、是吗？这个游戏有很多语言？”艾欧里亚问。  
　　　“当然！百万城市！不可能用同一种语言！”红毛说。其他鸟也拍着翅膀表示赞同。  
　　　“我要！”艾欧里亚大喜，连忙示意那只鸟停在它肩膀上，突然，他停止了动作，怀疑地说：“这只鸟是不是尖牙利齿，以嘲笑人类为乐？”红毛摇着头说：“怎么会呢！”黑眼睛说：“它的脾气可好了！从来不嘲笑别人！”艾欧里亚连忙再一次抓住鹦鹉，“我要你！你就叫‘翻译官’吧！负责给我们翻译！说起来，你长得很像我在地面养的那只鸟。你满意你的名字吗？”  
　　　鹦鹉不说话。  
　　　“咦？你怎么不说话？”艾欧里亚问。  
　　　“我……我……我……说……话……我……很……高兴……高兴……”鹦鹉结结巴巴地说，艾欧里亚大惊失色：“你说话怎么结结巴巴？”红鸟得意地转了几圈：“因为它就是个结巴，哈哈哈！”  
　　　“我和你有什么仇？！”  
　　　“你不是那个恶霸的弟弟吗？我就是要整你！”红毛理直气壮。  
　　　“你真欠扁！别让我抓到你！”艾欧里亚比划着拳头，叹了口气，对鹦鹉说：“结巴也不是你的错，我们好好相处吧。”红毛眨眼，再眨眼，又眨眼，看着艾俄洛斯，气急败坏地说：“这个善良的人真的是你的弟弟吗？”艾俄洛斯说：“我承认他很傻。”红毛气得一头撞在金属墙上，大叫：“天啊！我怎么能坑害一个这么纯良的人！”黑眼睛对大家说：“它是我们中间最有正义感的鸟，它现在很后悔。”沙加说：“最有正义感？难怪这么古板。”随即在众人和众鸟的大笑中，踢了踢身边的凳子，对那只一直睡觉的红鸟说：“起来吧，凤凰，我选你。”众人这才留意到，那只不到巴掌大的鸟原来是一只凤凰。  
　　　“啊，它是我们中间最有神性的鸟！而且，它通晓百万城市里的一切知识！”黑眼睛说，托帕斯也跳跃着说：“但是它实在太爱睡觉了。”沙加摇晃着那只睡眼惺忪的鸟，对它说：“你叫瞌睡虫，记住了吗？”众鸟又发出一阵惊天动地的大笑，凤凰睁开一只眼睛看了沙加一眼，以极慢的速度扑了两下翅膀，飞到沙加头上，继续打盹。  
　　　“它只是想找个固定的睡觉地方吗？”米罗问。沙加不在乎地耸肩：“谁知道？最有神性的东西最无情，知识越多越没人味。休想要求它什么，也休想和它讲什么道理。”  
　　　“副会长说人话的时候还真是别有深意啊！”艾欧里亚又夸了一次，用肩膀推推米罗：“米罗你选哪只？”米罗走到那只落落寡欢的天鹅身边说：“我就选这只。”  
　　　“咦，你选天鹅？”艾欧里亚绕着天鹅看了一圈，天鹅站起身，这只天鹅非常美丽，且举止优雅，神情冷傲，艾欧里亚说：“真像卡妙……”米罗笑嘻嘻地点头，卡妙横了他一眼，艾欧里亚说：“可是，你不觉得它太骄傲了吗？”天鹅像是被激怒一般，狠狠地向艾欧里亚啄去，米罗一把拉住它的脖子说：“脾气真大啊，不过，我们美其司家没有娇惯宠物的习惯……”艾欧里亚等人议论：“他们美其司家那两只无法无天的猫难道是虐待出来的？”只见米罗眼珠一转，露出一个坏笑：“你以为你很美丽，所以很骄傲？你就叫鸭子好了。”  
　　　“你真不是好东西。”艾欧里亚、迪斯同时说，米罗洋洋得意，突然，那只天鹅伤感地垂下了头，美丽的眼睛里流出一串晶莹的眼泪。  
　　　“喂……”米罗说：“不要这么脆弱吧……”  
　　　“你这个人真坏！”小蜂鸟托帕斯说，“它从小就想当一只鸭子，你取这个名字，不是在讽刺它吗？”  
　　　“什么？从小就想当一只鸭子？”众人又一次大惊。  
　　　“它在鸭子群里长大的，从小就羡慕鸭子，整天想变成鸭子。”托帕斯说。  
　　　“这是……《丑小鸭》逆转版吗？设计这个游戏的到底是谁啊？”米罗喃喃地说。  
　　　“可是，它看上去很骄傲啊！”艾欧里亚说。  
　　　“越自卑的人看上去越骄傲。”沙加说。  
　　　“我们都不明白它为什么自卑，它明明是我们中间最美丽的鸟。”小蜂鸟说，天鹅瞪着它，吓得它躲到亚尔迪的头发里。  
　　　“越注意美丽的东西越虚荣。”沙加说。  
　　　“不要争论，时间不多了。”撒加看了一下手表，提醒说，“修罗，你呢？”  
　　　“信天翁。”修罗指着信天翁说：“名字叫‘水手’。”黑眼睛对穆说：“他选的是我们中间最勇敢的鸟！”沙加说：“但愿它不是最冲动冒失的，虽然它一定是最傻的。”修罗横了他一眼：“少废话。”沙加不以为意。迪斯美滋滋地说：“和骑士一对的名字，真不错，真不错。”  
　　　也许是为了节约时间，修罗没露任何表情，撒加笑了笑，这又引起了加隆的思考，他狐疑地看着撒加和迪斯，反复思量，以别人听不到的声音问自己：“不会吧？他什么时候变成重口味了？奇怪……”  
　　　现在，只剩下一只乌鸦和一只蓝鸟，卡妙左看右看，问那只蓝鸟：“请问，你是什么鸟？”  
　　　“青鸟，象征幸福的青鸟。”蓝鸟说。  
　　　“我选你。”卡妙转头对乌鸦说：“就叫……埃德加。”  
　　　“埃德加？为什么叫这个名字？”艾欧里亚刚问完，随即想到：“知道了！埃德加•爱•伦坡写过乌鸦！”卡妙点了点头。  
　　　“你想把幸福留给别人，愿望是好的。”沙加泼来冷水一盆：“但幸福是世界上最挑剔的东西，你未必得到想要的结果。相反，你这只乌鸦倒有很多优点。孝顺、爱干净……”  
　　　“而且它是最哲学的鸟！”蜂鸟补充。  
　　　“哲学？那它一定是最悲观的鸟。”沙加下结论。  
　　　“可是……”亚尔迪担心地说：“乌鸦……”  
　　　“不吉利的鸟，带来噩运。”乌鸦满不在乎地说：“想得越多危险就越多，世界上有多少灾难是人凭空想出来的。”  
　　　“也许你们会交流的很愉快。”亚尔迪郑重地对卡妙说，卡妙不置可否。  
　　　“而且，阿布罗狄，”艾欧里亚莫名其妙地问：“你怎么一句话都不说？你生病了吗？”阿布罗狄对他礼貌地笑了笑，又对卡妙说：“谢谢卡妙。”这才走到青鸟面前说：“你叫蒂蒂尔吧。”  
　　　“《青鸟》里的那个小男孩！”艾欧里亚说。阿布罗狄也点了点头，他伸出手想要碰那只其貌不扬的蓝鸟，蓝鸟大惊失色地飞了起来，逃难一样地远远离开阿布罗狄，还掉了几片羽毛。  
　　　“？”阿布罗狄不解地看着它。  
　　　“青鸟只和幸福的人在一起。你现在一定觉得不幸福吧？”黑眼睛小声问。  
　　　“谁跟你们说青鸟能带来幸福，我是只跟着幸福跑的鸟。”青鸟在众人上空盘旋一圈，最后落在艾欧里亚的肩膀上。沙加说：“这说明此时此刻，你是我们中间最幸福的人，这不奇怪，头脑简单的人才容易幸福。”米罗不满地对蒂蒂尔说：“那你不当向导鸟了吗？”蒂蒂尔扭过头，根本不理它。  
　　　“米罗，没事。”阿布罗狄毫不在意。撒加看着表说：“时间刚刚好，接下来要做什么呢？尊敬的女士？”一双眼盯着一直在旁边看热闹的皇后。  
　　　皇后咳嗽两声，问白兔：“晚饭还没准备好吗？”  
　　　“马上！马上！”兔子从怀表里变出了更多的东西，眨眼间，桌子上摆满了香气扑鼻的菜肴，胸口的图案由梅花变为红心的皇后说：“这是为异乡人特别准备的，为了让你们精力充足的进入游戏！请放开肚皮尽情享用吧！”  
　　　雅典学派的人早已饥肠辘辘，也懒得计较这究竟是不是晚饭，道谢之后开始大吃特吃，皇后和兔子也享用着同样的美食，对他们说：“在吃饭的时候，我给大家详细介绍一下这个游戏，有什么问题你们可以提问！”  
　　　“这位女士，我突然发现，你不但美丽，还很和善！”艾俄洛斯说，迪斯和米罗随即附和，皇后听得心花怒放，允诺会透露更多的消息给他们，兔子气得咬牙切齿，很多人看向阿布罗狄，不明所以。在他们长久以来的印象中，这种恭维女性的事，一向由阿布罗狄负责。阿布罗狄只是一言不发，安静地吃自己盘子里的食物。

***********************************

　　　酒足饭饱，众人喝着兔子端来的花茶，聚精会神地听着皇后说的每一句话，不敢有丝毫怠慢，皇后很满意众人的洗耳恭听，说的越发来劲。  
　　　“这个游戏是谁设计的？这是个秘密。”她带着神秘的笑容说，在坐的人却一眼就看出了她的故弄玄虚。通过与这位小姐的对话，他们知道这位小姐喜欢被人吹捧，于是也不去拆穿她。皇后果然多说了一些：“这个游戏应该早就存在，不过，它的很多部分是在几十年前才开始设计制作的。我们就在那时候出生。等着你们到来。”  
　　　“等我们？”  
　　　“确切的说，是十二位少年。”皇后说：“十二位有勇气的少年。”  
　　　“也就是说，还可能是别人？”卡妙说：“那个叫塔塔的人说过，只有杀了我们，他们才有机会，会不会十二人队，就是为了这个游戏培养的？”  
　　　“我完全不懂你在说什么。”皇后说。  
　　　“玩这个游戏真的能得到宝藏吗？”艾欧里亚问。  
　　　“何止是宝藏！”皇后说：“宝藏只是游戏通关后的奖励之一。”艾欧里亚、加隆等人双眼放光，“怎样才算通关？收集塔罗？”  
　　　“对，在游戏中把大阿尔克纳和小阿尔克那全部收集起来。就算通关。”皇后说。  
　　　“不过，每个关卡里未必能得到塔罗牌，也有可能在一个关卡里得到好几张。”白兔补充，“看你们的运气吧！”  
　　　“是什么样的关卡？”  
　　　“百万城市！”  
　　　“一百万个城市？我们哪里走得完！”有人抗议。  
　　　“有各种方法决定关卡，比如系统随机决定，你们自己输入编号，抽签……总之你们慢慢就知道了。”皇后说：“这个游戏分为五个部分。”  
　　　“五个？”几个人同时问，带着殷勤的笑容。  
　　　“对。”皇后很享受众星捧月的感觉，她说：“第一部分，地下虚拟情境。你们带着向导进入休息室，躺在指定的床上，系统会连接你们的神经元，在虚拟情境中创造出你们和向导鸟的形象。在完全虚拟状态下，你们仍然拥有五感，不但要负责自己的安全、生存，还要照顾向导。在虚拟情境中受伤，伤害不会转移到现实中的肉体，但是，如果在虚拟情境中死亡，在现实中的肉体也会被系统碾压消失。”  
　　　“不可以重玩吗？”  
　　　“当然不可以。生命只有一次，我们尊重生命！”  
　　　“道貌岸然，”最有正义感的红毛大叫：“道貌岸然！真恶心！”皇后白了它一眼，继续说：“第二部分，地上虚拟情境。这一部分需要你们在地面世界进行，我们会负责转移。地上虚拟情境是地下虚拟情境的辅助，出现的并不多。”  
　　　“有地上部分的话，我可以带你去地面看看。”穆对一直停在自己肩膀的小鸟说，黑眼睛欢快地跳了两下，小声说：“其实，这个部分就是为了让我们……”在撒加桌旁慢条斯理喝水的小K斜了它一眼说：“你说的是不是太多了？”黑眼睛不敢再说话，很内疚地对穆说：“对不起，我……我们……”  
　　　“没关系，你们有自己的任务，没有一定要帮助我们的义务。”穆大度而善解人意的说，换来黑眼睛一个劲的点头。  
　　　“请继续，美丽的小姐。”几个人抢着帮皇后倒茶，皇后愈发得意，说的更多了：  
　　　“第三部分和第四部分，地下真实情境和地上真实情境！是你们要用肉身直接接触的部分，完成系统指定的任务，这个部分的任务你们一定很喜欢，因为每一个任务都会有塔罗牌奖励！这是我特别告诉你们的！”  
　　　“那么，地下真实情境，是指自由海洋吗？”  
　　　“咦？”皇后和兔子互相看了一眼，兔子说：“这和备忘录上写的不一样吧？他们怎么会知道自由海洋？”皇后也一脸费解。  
　　　雅典学派诸人也陷入沉思，和他们之前猜的一样，他们应该由那个占卜女郎直接送入游戏，或者送到地下大厅的入口，而不是自由海洋。那么，到底出现了什么偏差？这个偏差是系统错误，还是外力造成的？  
　　　“第五部队，半虚拟情境。与真理廊相似。”皇后和兔子显然不想多说关于自由海洋的事，他们立刻说：“半虚拟情境一共有十三个，真理廊是一个，接下来的十二个需要你们一人完成一个，以真实身体完成，不可以使用向导。”她补充：“还有，剩下十二个情境，每个都会有大阿尔克那奖励！这也是我的贴心特别提醒！”  
　　　“美女，增加三个步骤指的是什么？能说详细一点吗？”艾俄洛斯问皇后，后者很满意他的称呼，欢然答道：“好啊！”兔子吃醋了，不满地说：“你说的是不是太多了？”皇后横着眼看它：“系统并没有限制我回答这类问题，他们让我开心，我就告诉他们；他们让我生气，我就不告诉他们，这是我的自由！”  
　　　“这个游戏的设定还真是……”米罗苦笑：“遵循人性。”  
　　　“没错！”皇后说：“百万城市的一草一木也是有生命的！”  
　　　“这话在自由海洋也听说过。”穆说。  
　　　皇后却根本不接这个话头，“我听说，七年前有人为了测试这个游戏，将自己的一百个孩子送入系统，这些孩子只有十个活了下来。因为这个人牺牲太大，系统允许他给游戏加上三个附加款，他增加了‘试玩’、‘带武器’，还有一条现在不能说。”  
　　　“城户光政？”撒加和艾俄洛斯同时说，一直面无表情的卡妙惊骇地抬起头。  
　　　“对，就是他，参与游戏的一批人之一，东方人。”皇后点头。  
　　　“可是，带武器进入游戏有什么好处啊？游戏里难道没有武器吗？”艾欧里亚问。  
　　　“游戏里的确有武器，不过，自带武器的人可以直接增加技能值和财富值，在一些需要清零的世界中，可以让你们大占便宜。不，在很多世界中，你们都能占便宜！如果你们没钱吃饭，还可以把它们放在当铺，或者直接卖一大笔钱！”  
　　　“技能值和财富值？”  
　　　“是虚拟情境中的积分系统，分为生命值、技能值、财富值、经验值、道德值、情感值、幸运值。前三个数值也就是人身健康、武力、钱，可以在游戏中随时查询，后四个可以付费查询。技能值本来是能查询的，不过几十年前有人说智商无法表面化，于是也成了付费查询项目。”  
　　　“付费？”  
　　　“是啊，虚拟情境里随处可见自动存取银行，你们可以慢慢了解功能。还有，各个数值无法直接兑换，和你们的世界一样，技能可以赚钱，但不能直接折合货币；财富可以买药请医生，但不能直接转为生命；幸运可以给你提供契机，但抓不抓得住要看个人的能力；感情强烈的时候，技能值和经验值会突破上限；道德有时会带来游戏生命体的帮助，有时会给自己添麻烦。还有，向导本身也要遵循这个系统，主从协作，能够增加彼此的数值！”  
　　　“增加武力值吗？”加隆问。  
　　　“每只鸟的功能不一样，比如青鸟的功能就是增加幸运值，它跟谁在一起，谁就能一路走好运。”皇后说，艾欧里亚歪头看自己肩膀上的蓝鸟，大喜道：“那就拜托你了！”蓝鸟发出一声“嗯哼”，继续对人爱理不理。  
　　　“那，如果有某个数值到了零呢？”穆问。  
　　　“除了生命值，其他数值都可能到零，甚至出现负数。”皇后说。兔子不甘寂寞地插嘴：“负债了，财产就是负的；走霉运，幸运就是负的；居心叵测，道德就是负的……财产负数会被讨债；幸运为负会处处受到阻挠；道德为负会被那个世界的人收拾……像某种强盗的道德值一定很差——”子弹擦掉几根兔毛，兔子瘫软在地，亚尔迪说：“真仿生，兔毛燃烧起来就是这个味道。”  
　　　艾俄洛斯绅士地对皇后说：“收拾机器和动物是男人的义务，请继续说。”皇后大喜，美滋滋地喝着花茶，“不过，百万城市沉默是一个复杂的游戏，没有统一的标准，也不用太在意道德啊金钱啊……”意识到自己说的有点多，皇后转了话题：“初次进入时你们没有任何技能，等级为0，随着经验的增加，等级会不断提高，技能增强，对任务的选择性也有更大余地，有了足够等级，还可以使用集体技能——这些都是你们要在游戏中慢慢了解的。”  
　　　“那这个游戏有地图吗？”艾欧里亚问。  
　　　“当然没有！”皇后慢悠悠地说：“这些任务是随机的，任务内容随时会发生改变，比如你现在在大西洲，下个目的地本来是美洲，可是你们搭错船，也许就去了南亚。”  
　　　“这些概念在虚拟情境里不适用……”兔子提醒。  
　　　“老婆说的话都是对的！”  
　　　“对的！对的！全是对的！”兔子迭声说。  
　　　“就是说，我们没有一个既定的路线？”穆问。  
　　　“对，因为百万城市也许不止百万，你们不可能一个个走过去！所以路线是由你们自己决定的！”  
　　　“说不定一路霉运，损失惨重，最后肉体全部消失……”兔子说着风凉话。  
　　　“揍他。”艾俄洛斯说。米罗和艾欧里亚已经上前拳打脚踢，加隆反射性地跟着踢了半天，艾俄洛斯仍然彬彬有礼地为皇后倒茶，皇后开心得完全忘记了自己那哀嚎的丈夫。  
　　　迪斯走上前，拿出一个打火机，在兔子面前晃了晃：“兔子，你听过兔子灯吗？”“不不不，我没听过！那一定是血腥的东西！我们是文明人！”“那你最好取消制约限制。”“这是总部决定的！不关我的事啊！我只是一只可怜的无辜的善良可爱的兔子啊！”  
　　　“别做无谓挣扎了。”撒加笑着说。迪斯难得地皱起眉，他知道撒加说的是实情、在地面，为了防止真理廊窃取到更多关于他们的情报，他们做过很多次模拟问答练习，寻找最为滴水不漏的回答方式。显然，十二星座仍然把他们的老底掏的一干二净。  
　　　“不要再吓唬它了！”皇后跳下椅子把痛哭的兔子搂在怀里，开始护短：“总部的任何决定都和我们这些操作员无关！”  
　　　兔子的怀表叫了几声，它打开看了下时间，“老婆，时间到了，让异乡人休息吧！我们这么多年没见，需要二人世界！”  
　　　皇后对这热闹的晚宴颇为恋恋不舍，不太开心地说：“好吧，请各位带着向导回各自的房间休息，养足精神，等你们再次醒来的时候，就可以开始游戏了！”  
　　　“这个游戏的设定真夸张！人和兔子都能谈恋爱！”艾欧里亚说。  
　　　“能不能说说你们是怎么认识的？”迪斯问。  
　　　“啊，这个啊！”兔子和皇后晕陶陶地说：“几十年前这个游戏完成后，只有我们两个任务员还有那群鸟可以说话，和他（她）说话最开心，就开始恋爱了！可惜我们一个在黄道大厅，一个在接待大厅，今天才见面！”  
　　　“这是……网恋吗？”  
　　　“不奇怪，伊甸园里的亚当和夏娃一定会相爱，因为没有第二个选择。”沙加说。艾欧里亚说：“副会长你的作用已经结束了，闭嘴吧。”沙加说：“我还有问题，你们说的‘总部’是什么？”  
　　　“总部……”皇后和兔子转着眼睛。  
　　　“是生命还是机器？”  
　　　“生命！”皇后说：“是我们的神！”  
　　　“机器！”兔子说：“和我们一样！”  
　　　“我们也是有生命的！”  
　　　“老婆说的太对了！”  
　　　沙加放弃和他们继续对话，拿出一本书继续看。皇后和兔子看着他手中的《三夜雨阴谋》，再一次惊讶地互相对视，满眼睛都是要说的话。兔子说：“总之，快去睡吧，快去睡吧，明早还要送你们上路，快去快去。”又被人踢了几脚。  
　　　“谢谢美女，愿你美丽常在。”艾俄洛斯说。接下来，雅典学派的人各自说了一句恭维和祝福，就连加隆也一脸笑容地祝福她“身材越来越好”，皇后心花怒放，大叫道：“我决定了！明天你们的旅程就从‘大地小镇’开始！”白兔抗议：“那太便宜他们了！”“要你管！我乐意！初选编号本来就是由我们决定的！我就是要让他们占便宜！”“我没有意见，老婆英明。”声音带着哭腔。  
　　　众人嘻嘻哈哈地道了谢，彼此交换了几个眼神，各自带着向导回自己的房间，米罗又和皇后耳语了一会儿，最后他将天鹅乌鸦扔进一个房间，搂着卡妙去了另一个房间。白兔嘟囔说：“他们根本不按照星座进入房间！”皇后说：“根本没有明文规定十二个人分属十二个星座，只要他们在指定时间一人进一间就行了！”——撒加和加隆很默契地不再走进一个房门。米罗转头抛个飞吻，“谢谢全天下最美丽仁慈的皇后！我会按照时间回自己房间的！”  
　　　此时，更多的人已经倒头大睡，他们咀嚼着“大地小镇”这个词，越想越觉得，这个名字有无限的诗意与深意。经过几天的折腾，他们来不及多想，在翅膀的拍动声中，进入了梦乡。等到闹铃声响了起来，他们糊里糊涂地洗漱，推开门，惊讶地发现自己处在一个雾气蒙蒙的空间，而且，身上还穿着类似欧洲中世纪风格的服装，推门而出的那一刻，他们确定自己穿的是制服，而现在，面对陌生的装扮，他们一时不能适应。  
　　　这时，加隆发出一阵惊天动地的大笑，他指着已经变成小孩的迪斯，想要说什么，但只能发出笑声，迪斯摔了下他的披风，米罗努着嘴笑着说：“你们知道吧，帅哥和披风成对出现，杀伤力大四倍。”说着笑眯眯地对卡妙上下打量。  
　　　“满意我选择的服装吗？”皇后在白兔的服侍下走了过来，众人全都装出欢天喜地的样子，“太满意了！”“您的品位太出众了！”——坦率的说，身上的服装虽然脱离时代，但穿在他们身上的确衬托出每个人的挺拔与不凡气质——最矮的那个除外。  
　　　“我们现在已经在游戏中了吗？”大家跟随皇后向前走，皇后昂着头说：“是的，我们正在进入中央车站，这是百万城市的交通枢纽，可以到达七成以上的城市。”  
　　　“城市之间的交通靠什么？铁路？海？飞机？”艾俄罗斯问。他观察着这个车站，这里不像交通枢纽，而像地平线，空旷辽远，像是坐落在世界尽头。  
　　　“包括你说的所有交通工具，还有更多你想不到的东西。能把这些城市与这个车站连起来，不知耗了多少个世纪，多少人的智慧和辛苦。”皇后说。  
　　　“多少个世纪？”  
　　　“是啊，我早就说过这是一个复杂的游戏，你们甚至可以不把它当做游戏。”皇后说着在一个检票口按着各种按钮。转过身说：“我已经输入了你们的目的地，也买好了车票。你们现在可以进去了。”  
　　　“这就要和你告别了吗？”几个人同时露出恋恋不舍的神色，对皇后又是祝福，又是恭维，皇后心情大好，又说了一句：“在百万城市有个不成文的规矩，：不要和任何人说你来自哪里，你的目的是什么，也不要问任何人类似的问题。”  
　　　“老婆，他们也很难沟通吧？”白兔补充。  
　　　“说的也对，总之，看到什么都不要惊讶！”皇后和白兔已经退到了很远的地方，众人夸张地挥着手，红毛唾弃地看着他们说：“你们的行为太丢脸了，你们竟然是男人！”艾俄罗斯白了他一眼说：“男人需要智慧，不然就会和你一样头脑简单只会乱叫。”  
　　　“不要吵，检票口只开30秒。”小K喝止住忿忿不平的红毛，一行人和一群鸟火速冲进圆形的检票口，进入车站。  
　　　中央车站内部和外部一样空旷，一个球形的入口伫立中央，一排排粗糙的石头座位环形分布，一些面目模糊的人坐在那里等候，更多的人来来走走，像一片史前荒原。撒加等人茫然地看着往来的人，他们的服装都有些奇特，连长相都让人觉得陌生，有的极高，有的极矮，有是极胖，有的极瘦，有的有尖耳朵，有的有细长尖锐的手……艾欧里亚问天空飞的翻译官：“他们……是？”翻译官急切地说：“他、他、他们……他们……”  
　　　“不要多说。”小k下令，鹦鹉不敢继续说话。撒加停住脚步，看着天空的鹰，半晌对沙加、穆等人说：“把你们的向导扔掉。”  
　　　“什么！”迪斯不满地大叫，短短的时间，他竟然已经骑在鸵鸟背上，骑马一样威风凛凛，他可不想失去坐骑。  
　　　“不是扔掉，是放掉。”撒加盯着鹰的双眼说：“你们如果不打算帮忙，那现在就各走各的，别在我们身边碍手碍脚。”  
　　　“你们不表现出符合我们要求的能力，有什么资格要求我们帮忙？”小K不甘示弱地说。  
　　　“我认为一种平等的关系贵在真诚，而不是基于价值判断的等价交换。”撒加对小K和落在石头上的鸟类们说：“我们的世界，人们喜欢养宠物，不是因为想要宠物为自己做什么；同样的，宠物不需要主人具备什么样的条件——最需要承认的是对方的存在，这才是深厚感情的基础。而你们，特别是你，小K，你根本没有这个意识，那么我们也不需要一群需要不断算计、防范的旅伴，你们有你们的任务对吗？去忙吧。”  
　　　小K一时无言，红毛说：“我们的任务也需要它们的协助！这些异乡人虽然有点讨厌，但他说的有道理，你做为首领必须考虑！”水手信天翁说：“我们既然已经决定以它为首领，就应该一切听从他的安排，不然选择首领有什么意义？”  
　　　“我认为这个事情很好解决。”穆上前搭话：“我们也尊重你们的感受，希望大家能够友好相处，不如我们暂时同路，你们给我们适当的提醒，我们也会让你们看到个人的能力如何，符不符合你们的条件，没有谁对其他人有天生的义务，但如果大家都能友善一些，对我们各自的目标都会大有裨益。对吗？”  
　　　“对啊，对啊！你看他说的多有道理！”黑眼睛急切地拍着翅膀，托帕斯也凑上来不断说：“我们也不需要回答每一个问题，只需要回答几个简单的，不然，他们把我们带到危险的地方怎么办？”  
　　　鹰环视自己的同伴们，见它们大多露出赞同的神色，这才缓缓地说：“那就观察一段时间吧。”撒加也不与他挑衅，穆这才问黑眼睛：“这里的人，都是游戏里的人吗？”  
　　　“有游戏里的角色！更多的是和你们一样的异乡人！”  
　　　这句话让十二个人大惊失色，穆问：“难道，还有其他人进入这个游戏？”黑眼睛抱歉地说：“不是我不想告诉你，我们知道的也不多，我们各自有自己的记忆库，关于游戏，我们知道的也仅仅是它已经存在了很多很多年，它很大很大很大，玩的人很多很多很多很多，究竟是什么人，我们就不知道了。我们熟悉的，是你们这样的人，我们的记忆库里记录的全是你们——就是你们这样的，两个脚，两只手……”  
　　　“难道还有外星人在玩吗……天啊……”几个人同时揉着脑袋，他们现在愈发不解自己究竟到了哪个空间。  
　　　“说不定这也是游戏的一部分。”卡妙说。  
　　　“是啊，说不定自由海洋也是游戏的一部分，我们遇到的全是游戏人物。”米罗附和，但语气并不自信，也许他更想相信自己说的话。  
　　　“那边不是有个和你们长得一样的人吗？”猫头鹰一直在高处飞，突然叫了一声。  
　　　“什么？”众人连忙转身看向远处，一个穿着红色披肩、红色长裙的红发女人正向这边走来，众人一齐打了声口哨。  
　　　女人抬起头，她已经被几个年轻人围住——还有一个灰发小孩，他们七嘴八舌地说：“美女！真是奇遇啊！”“你是来帮助我们的吧！”“你要去哪里？需要保镖吗？”小K瞪了红毛一眼，红毛有些懊悔地说：“我也觉得他们的德行很差劲，但是……”  
　　　红发美女正是他们在宇宙空间遇到的占卜女郎，看到他们也面露诧异，随即说：“你们为什么才到中央车站？”沙加不客气地说：“这要问问你是怎么引的路。”女郎更加诧异，说：“我承认我的交通运比较差，可是，你们的道路是系统定的，和我没有关系……”  
　　　“不要研究这些没有意义的事，”艾俄洛斯搂住美女的肩膀：“美女，名字？”  
　　　“这可不是我能记住的事，不过大家都叫我阿德莎。”女郎毫不避讳地与比自己小好几岁的男孩调情，众人注意到她没穿鞋子，脚趾甲上涂着鲜红颜色。  
　　　“阿德莎？！”加隆叫了出来，“那个莫名其妙的老太婆！”  
　　　“咦，你认识和我同名的人？”阿德莎眨了眨眼，别具风情。  
　　　“不，我们只是见过年老的你。”沙加肯定地说。  
　　　“难道在异乡人的世界，也有一个‘我’？”突然想起一阵轰隆隆的声音，阿德莎用手指塞住耳朵，等声音停止，她才放下双手，“女人老了都是一个样子，我一点也不想知道。”  
　　　沙加目不转睛地盯着她的动作，其他人迫不及待地请阿德莎讲解这个世界、这个车站，一堆问题让阿德莎眼冒金星，她说：“我知道的事未必有你们多——如果我想知道当然也可以知道，但知道命运的线索一点也不好玩，我宁可不知道——我只能说说我的情况，我从前一直在百万城市闲逛，靠为人占卜维生。我最重要的工作是在某个时间去某个地点等你们，把你们送进游戏，然后就没我的事了，现在我要继续闲逛。”  
　　　“没你的事？你不是我们要帮你收集塔罗牌吗？”  
　　　“收集塔罗牌是你们的任务，我不过在说台词，也许我会在塔罗牌齐全之后出现，也许在那之前，我或你们已经死了，总之，我没想到还能再见到你们。”  
　　　“相遇就是有缘，不如你和我们一起走吧。”沙加说。加隆发现雅典学派其他人全都张大嘴巴，他本人也很意外沙加能说出如此客气的话。  
　　　“可以啊，如果你们要去禾禾小镇的话。”  
　　　“我们要去大地小镇。”  
　　　“那就没办法了，我要找的人在禾禾小镇。”阿德莎一摊手，没有丝毫商量余地的表情。  
　　　“你能为我们占卜吗？”沙加问。  
　　　“没问题，钱。”说着右手抬起，向众人摊开，左手缓慢地撩着长发。  
　　　一瞬间，众人露出尴尬而痛苦的表情，艾欧里亚嘟囔：“我们中的大多数人都算得上有钱人，为什么总会觉得自己比穷光蛋还惨呢？”  
　　　“会赚钱才算有钱，这难道不是真理？”乌鸦优哉游哉地插嘴。  
　　　“话说，这里没有任何提示，怎么搭车？”撒加换了个问题，虽然他不能确定他们即将搭乘的东西是不是“车”。  
　　　“会有信号的，信号响了，你们走进那个圆球就行。”鲜红的长指甲指向中央。  
　　　“信号？”众人环视周围，什么也没发现，这时，一阵急促的马蹄声响起，远处的几个旅人向圆球走去，撒加等人面面相觑。阿德莎说：“这就是信号，不过，这是别人的信号。每一个候车大厅都会根据异乡人来自何处，播放正确的信号，至于我这种游戏中的人，遵循的是另一套信号，与你们无涉。”  
　　　“难道信号就是一种声音？”米罗问：“可是，我们怎么确定哪一种声音是让我们上车的信号。”  
　　　“没有一个异乡人会听错信号。”阿德莎故作神秘了眨了一下眼睛。  
　　　这时，旷野之上突然响起了音乐，这音乐柔和，宁谧，像是和风吹拂丛林和大海，说不清楚是什么乐器发出的声音，高高低低，时急时徐，但这声音里有一种魔力，它唤起了每个人灵魂深处的某种东西，每个人都觉得怀念和说不出的美妙，想这种音乐一辈子伴随自己。  
　　　“这就是，我们的信号吧？”几个人同时问。  
　　　“如果身体能有应和感，就没错。”阿德莎回答。  
　　　“这到底，是什么音乐……”米罗百思不得其解，“不像是乐器发出来的。”  
　　　“用音乐当信号很恰当。在人类是有语言中，音乐和绘画是无国界的，音乐更胜一筹。”卡妙难得说上一句。  
　　　“没有字母，没有文字，没有数字，用这种信号，这个车站真有意思。”穆似乎很中意这种方法，“不过，的确听不出是什么演奏的，旋律也从没听过，但又觉得熟悉。”  
　　　“这个嘛，”阿德莎继续撩着她的头发，“你们的音乐来自哪里呢？模仿风，河流，万物发出的声音，模仿自然的旋律，这些旋律是从什么时候产生的呢？在人类诞生之前就有，你们的祖先就是听着这种旋律诞生的，你们身上的每一个DNA都记录着这些旋律，绝对不会‘听’错。”  
　　　“也就是说，刚才的那些异乡人不是来自地球？”撒加问。  
　　　阿德莎妩媚一笑，不置可否，一旁的小K却说：“我们就听不出这是发车的信号，虽然和你们来自同个地方，但是，不论如何智能、仿生，机械生物永远没有代代相传的DNA。这就是我们不得不屈服的理由，我们无法感应信号，没有你们，我们只能在这个游戏里乱打乱撞。”它的语气竟然有些伤感，让撒加等人一怔。  
　　　阿德莎的手指再一次指向球体：“不去搭车吗？列车不会等你们，只停不到一分钟的时间。”果然，音乐已经变得有些急促。  
　　　“请给我们一个忠告——”沙加抓住阿德莎的手，恳切地说。  
　　　“我可不给任何人忠告——”阿德莎想要挣开，看到沙加的双眼和神情，又软了下来，自言自语地说：“真不知道为什么，这个孩子说不出的眼熟，让我都不知道该怎么拒绝他。”她甩开沙加的手，快步走向圆球，“我送你们过去，跟上。”沙加带着众人紧紧跟着它，鸟儿们也飞向圆球已经敞开的发出亮光的入口，入口内是一个老旧的车站，一辆蓝色的铁皮列车正在等候，只有一个门敞开着，没有检票员。  
　　　“快上去吧，到站会自动停车。”阿德莎说，随即又说：“我给你们一句忠告——不论什么地方，只要你爱它，它就是你的世界。”  
　　　“王尔德的话？您的占卜方式在哪里都一样。”沙加说。  
　　　阿德莎仍旧回以妩媚神秘的笑容，车门半开着，列车发出启动的巨响，烟雾腾空，艾俄洛斯清点了人数和鸟数，对列车外的阿德莎挥了挥手。  
　　　“你们说，我们到底会去什么地方？大地小镇究竟什么样？”艾欧里亚问。  
　　　没有人能回答他，列车内部没有车窗，他们坐在空荡的封闭车厢中，不知这辆车会将他们载到何处……  
　　　  
　


	6. 六•向导（下）

不论在什么地方，只要你爱它，那里就是你的世界。BY：王尔德。  
*********************************************************

出现在众人眼前的，是一面爬满粗壮藤蔓的墙壁。   
众人身上没有任何计时工具，他们不知道究竟乘坐了多久列车——直到饥肠辘辘，穆说以他对时间的感觉，大概过了五个半小时，小夜莺黑眼睛却说，外界世界的时间概念在百万城市中并不准确，建议他们不要在意时间。当他们终于踏上坚实的地面，迪斯站在鸵鸟骑士的背上（所有人都看向他的双脚，想研究他是怎么直立的），他大叫：“饿死我了！饿死我了！饿死我了！”艾欧里亚说：“别叫了！你这么小都要饿死了，我们这些大块头怎么办？”  
“你们负责找吃的，我负责吃！这是儿童的专利！”迪斯抱着胸，竭力摆出威风凛凛的样子，米罗飞起一腿，将他从鸵鸟背上扫了下去。  
墙壁从远处看，一片蓊郁，走近却觉得有些怪异，直径足有半米的藤蔓，像数条巨蟒，硕大的绿叶，如一把把东方蒲扇，翻腾着的藤蔓盘根错节，向两个方向望去，这面墙壁似乎没有尽头，两端隐藏在飘渺的雾气之中，如此景致，让众人有了置身史前神秘丛林的错觉。  
很难形容这个“大地小镇”究竟是什么结构。  
撒加：也许大地小镇是一块大地，外面围着栅栏——就是这面墙，你们仔细看，那些藤蔓下面并没有石块，也许它们只是爬在一个巨大的架子上；  
艾俄洛斯：从我们的落脚点来看，它应该是一块大地，但看看身后，只有一个车站，如果我们假设是在这个小镇的边缘，那么它也许是个封闭性的城池，证据就是这里没有门。  
亚尔迪：的确没有门，而且以我的力气，不能移动这些藤蔓，它们有韧性却坚硬，我想即使我们合力，也不能把它们移动分毫。  
迪斯：外交部长！  
穆：…………  
迪斯：快带我们进去！  
穆：我试了，下了车之后就不能使用超能力。  
沙加：……  
卡妙：……  
阿布罗狄：……  
修罗：……  
艾欧里亚：……  
迪斯：你们都哑巴了吗？  
米罗：我们也很饿，没空说废话。  
迪斯：谁说废话！  
加隆：你们都是傻帽吗？为什么不问这些鸟？  
鸟（们）：哦哦！！这就是传说中的大地小镇啊！！这个地方……  
加隆：不要特意压低声音！不要飞那么高！  
鸟儿们越飞越高，飞过藤蔓墙，大叫：“你们快点过来啊！”  
“我肚子饿了。”加隆握紧了拳头。  
“烤鸟，煮鸟，炸鸟，蒸鸟，都是今晚的晚餐。”米罗接口。  
迪斯问比他高两个头的鸵鸟：“你怎么进去？”  
鸵鸟得意地说：“我虽然没有翅膀，但我是一只有智慧又懂得随机应变的鸟……”藤蔓那边嘘声一片，鸵鸟丝毫不受影响，迈着从容的步子，昂着头走向藤蔓，随即，他将脖子尽可能地低下去，低声下气地对那些藤蔓说：“来自异乡，我叫骑士，想进入大地小镇。”  
在众人和众鸟的嘲笑声中，巨型藤蔓有生命似的迅速鼓动，抽丝般褪去数十条，露出一米多高的洞口，鸵鸟战战兢兢地小步蹭了进去，藤蔓迅速合拢。里边传来鸵鸟的声音：“大地，是万物的母亲，所以我们进入这个世界，要始终带着谦卑和恭敬。”红毛冷哼一声：“别人的确是谦卑和恭敬，你是什么就不知道了。”鸵鸟高声说：“你什么意思？想打架吗！”猫头鹰罗琳大叫：“你不要一边挑衅一边躲到老大身后！”其他鸟又一次发出笑声和嘘声。小K说：“不要吵。”

穆若有所思，随即恭恭敬敬地站在藤蔓前，只听他说：“异乡人，穆，想要进入大地小镇。”说完鞠了一躬。藤蔓果然张开，露出入口，穆走了进去，藤蔓迅速合拢。众人互相看了看，撒加和穆一样，恭敬地报出姓名，鞠躬，进入，接着是阿布罗狄，修罗，沙加，亚尔迪，卡妙，艾俄洛斯。  
艾欧里亚跟在哥哥身后，在报完名后忍不住嘟囔一句：“这个大地小镇也太摆架子了吧？”没等他鞠躬，藤蔓依然抽开，露出的洞口只有半人高，艾欧里亚目瞪口呆，不禁说：“喂！我给你鞠躬还不行吗？”洞口无动于衷，他只好弯着身子钻了进去。  
“喂，你什么意思？”米罗不满地说，顺脚踢了踢那些藤蔓，加隆不耐烦地说：“快点打开！我要进去！”迪斯大叫：“快点！不然我一把火烧了你们！”  
藤蔓不需要它们报名，主动开了三个口子，这三个洞口紧贴地面，只有一个头高，米罗三人不由大骂，洞口更低了一些，撒加在另一边催促，他们只好四肢贴地爬了进去。迪斯一边爬一边说：“真是个难缠的游戏！”结果腿被一根细藤绕住，众人拔萝卜一样拔了十几分钟，才终于让他摆脱那根细藤。  
“我劝你们态度恭敬点，大地小镇是个神圣的地方，你们可以无知，但至少要有教养。教养懂吗？”红毛一边在空中转圈一边教训众人，艾俄洛斯强忍着举起手枪的冲动，他已经确认过，金色的手枪就在他的长袍里，猫头鹰眼尖，盯着他的手说：“如果随便拿出武器，就会立刻被这片大地排斥在外！”托帕斯个头小，声音却不小，清亮又童稚：“在这里千万不要使用火器，大地精灵会给你们提供需要的武器的！”  
“大地精灵？”穆转头问停在肩膀上的黑眼睛，黑眼睛打了兴奋剂一样飞了起来，倒豆子似的说：“就是被这片大地保护着的精灵！据说它们温柔又慷慨，爱好和平，讨厌战争，它们……它们……它们……”艾欧里亚转头皱起眉：“你也结巴了吗？”  
“它的知识储备量有限。”乌鸦埃德加说，“只有半杯水也要倒出去，这不是聪明的做法。”穆用手指拍了拍黑眼睛的头，“谢谢，你帮了我们的大忙。”加隆有些愣，迪斯又骑上鸵鸟，刚好经过他身边，只听迪斯说：“他的虚伪客套假正经是出了名的，你习惯就好。”又指着那只被忽悠得晕头转向的夜莺说：“但是，我们不得不承认他的功力。”加隆说：“他是傻帽吗？费了半天口舌忽悠这么一只没用的鸟，为什么不忽悠那只凤凰？”说着一把揪下沙加头上的凤凰，捏在手里说：“喂！”  
罗琳、红毛还有信天翁水手从高空俯冲下来，尖锐的喙子分别攻击加隆抓着凤凰的手，另一只手还有头部，加隆猝不及防，米罗想要上前帮忙，叫鸭子的天鹅冲下来一阵猛啄，加隆被三只鸟夹击，狼狈不堪，艾欧里亚扯下披风想要轰走三只鸟，不到一分钟，披风就被鸟儿啄烂，卡妙轻轻咬住下唇，和撒加、艾俄洛斯、穆对看，迪斯说：“你把那只瞌睡鸟放了不就完事了！”加隆不甘示弱地大叫：“呸！我才不放！”  
“这些鸟进了大地小镇，战斗力突然增强了。”这是修罗的结论。  
“因为大地是万物的母亲。”小K竟然说话了，“来到这里的生物，都能得到大地的能量，所以每个进入游戏的生物都希望能够到达大地小镇，在这里一定会有所收获。”说着斜眼看撒加，撒加了然一笑，高声说：“加隆！”  
加隆装没听见，继续和三只鸟打架，艾欧里亚和米罗却听出了撒加声音里的停战意味，不再动手。撒加快步上前，一脚踢在加隆手腕，凤凰落了下来，打着盹勉强低空飞到沙加头顶，“扑”地一声落下去继续睡。撒加又一脚踢飞加隆，迪斯说：“会长，你不能这样对待我们的生存部长，谁来解决吃饭问题。”  
一个大蘑菇砸到迪斯头上，随即又飞来一个更大的，撒加闪身躲开，迪斯大怒，催促鸵鸟去找加隆算账，亚尔迪捡起蘑菇说：“你们看！这个应该可以吃！”迪斯得意洋洋地说：“不愧是生存部长，挨一顿揍都能找来生存物资！”  
加隆落在一棵巨树的树干上，树下是一层又一层蘑菇，这些蘑菇颜色纯白，香气扑鼻，大蘑菇上面还有小蘑菇，小蘑菇上又生大蘑菇，亚尔迪鉴定了半天不知是何品种，鸟儿们有的说可以吃，有的说是毒蘑菇，艾俄洛斯对同伴们说：“不用担心，如果有毒的话，那只红毛一定会提醒的。”大家承认他说的话有道理，红毛有些郁闷。  
穆听到不远处有水声，再走一段，只见一条小河清澈见底，更在岸边发现了几口干净的铁锅，几块生火石，于是洗蘑菇的洗蘑菇，找柴禾的找柴禾，架锅的架锅，有人走得更远摘来各种水果，米罗和阿布罗狄爬树最灵活，他们发现树木越高，果实越丰满，忍不住摘下来和树下的人打架玩。  
艾俄洛斯生起火——打火石原来是一种高科技的打火机，只是做出粗糙的形状——选择大小适宜的蘑菇下锅；修罗斟酌着锅下的树枝，控制着火候；沙加不知从哪里弄来一些草根扔进锅里，蘑菇汤的味道更浓郁，引得在远处采果打架的人垂涎三尺，抱着水果忙不迭地跑回来。没有餐具，大家就折了小树枝叉着蘑菇，蘑菇越嚼越觉回甘无穷，鲜香满口，似乎连空气都染上了蘑菇的香味。

大家边吃边交换观察结果，他们所在的位置似乎是一个山谷，山谷面积广大，有一片接一片的树林，边界鲜明，往往以奇花异卉的田野为限界，有些林子里长满参天古树，林中地面全被树冠阴影遮挡；有些林子长满果树，长年累月掉落的果子层层腐烂，以致竟有浓郁的酒香；也有一些林子树上结着巨大的果实，果皮厚实，不知道已经结了多少年岁。这里静的出奇，没有动物，没有鸟类，只有吹过山谷的微风，而鸟儿们说的大地精灵，则像世间所有传说中的精灵一样无影无踪，不知在何处。  
一路走来，每个人都贪婪地呼吸新鲜到极致的空气，自由海洋的空气湿润新鲜，但比起此地，显然远远不及，艾欧里亚说：“如果不是亲自来这里，我都不相信世界上有这样的空气！”暖暖的阳光更让这些一连几天没见阳光的高中生雀跃，米罗说：“第一代自由海洋居民真不容易，萤草、照明设备和阳光会所哪里比得上真正的阳光！”山泉水清冽，水果汁多味甜，虽然没有肉类和谷类，每个人依然吃得肚皮滚圆，恨不得再多吃一些。  
“我真没想到做饭的是你们三个。”亚尔迪感叹，其他人一边抢蘑菇一边频频点头，谁也没想到，看上去和厨房最搭不上边的三个人——艾俄洛斯、修罗、沙加，竟然各显身手，烹调出美味的蘑菇。修罗的厨艺，众人曾经领教过一次，但艾俄洛斯和沙加，他们却是第一次见识。  
艾俄洛斯又将更多的蘑菇放入锅中，闲聊中，艾欧里亚说起哥哥从小就要接受厨艺训练，因为他是将来雅典财团的管家，管家必须拥有一等一的厨艺，他们的爸爸妈妈也是万里挑一的大厨，——当然，一家有四个厨师太不像话，所以他从小就负责洗碗，坚决彻底地不靠近灶台。沙加说起他从前经常跟自己的老师阿特里耶到处走，阿特里耶是个天才，不论走到哪里，都能寻找食材做出美味食物，耳濡目染，他也学到几手。  
“一个医生竟然还会做饭？”米罗善意地微笑，“这比一个类人猿拿起锅更让人惊讶！难道他们切肉的时候不会想着今天刚刚弄死的尸体吗？”  
“学医的人厨艺好是有科学根据的，因为学医的人耐心，细心，又常年累月地进行细致操作训练，所以他们更容易达到精密的烹饪标准。”艾俄洛斯试图从科学角度解释这个问题。  
“那么为什么你的饭做得那么难吃？”卡妙问亚尔迪。  
“他精于烹饪，和是不是医生无关。”沙加说，“阿特里耶是一个达芬奇式的全才人物，对感兴趣的事一定会钻研到底，不惜走遍全世界研究一门学问。但是，他只对事物本身感兴趣，不会想留下著述，也不会想把学到的知识传授给其他人，他就是这样一个完全自我的人。”  
“真是浪费资源！”艾欧里亚嘟囔。  
“这样的人肯定不会进入雅典娜公学院。”艾俄洛斯说，“就像弗托普洛斯，能进入公学院完全是意外。”  
“胡说！”艾欧里亚反驳，“他后来还说一定会爱上那个地方！”  
“那纯粹是到了老不死的年纪，无妻无子，大受刺激才说的吧。”加隆冷哼，“哪个头脑正常的人愿意进那种沽名钓誉的学校。”  
“因为成绩不够吧。”艾欧里亚立刻反驳，“有我们学校在，名誉也落不到别的学校头上！”  
“这就是雅典娜公学院洗脑出来的脑残！”  
“这就是考不上公学院的脑残的口头禅！”  
“呸！我考进去的成绩比你高！”加隆勃然大怒，猫头鹰跃跃欲试地拍着翅膀，大叫：“要打架吗？好啊！我最喜欢打架！”  
“要是有机会能见见阿特里耶医生就好了。”亚尔迪连忙转移话题，沙加说：“这件事很困难，因为他没有任何联系方式，谁也别想找到他。不过也有可能下一秒，他就出现在你面前。”  
“下一秒就出现？”艾欧里亚一边应付加隆的拳打脚踢一边说，“怎么会？这里可是游戏世界！”  
“是啊，这里是游戏世界。”沙加突然露出愕然的神色，但还是接下了艾欧里亚的话，众人察觉他目光有异，抬头瞧去，只见一个棕皮肤青年正从远处向他们走来。  
众人目不转睛地盯着来者，一来，在这个地方突然遇到了一个大活人，还是一个以人类形态出现的大活人，本来就像在24世纪突然看到恐龙那样惊奇；二来，这个青年看上去神态潇洒，在座的人从小到大接触的人物不少，但从来没有一个人如眼前的青年一样，举手投足都透着绝对的自信，而这自信并不是咄咄逼人的傲慢，而是一种举重若轻的气概，似乎在他那里，世界上一切难题都不在话下。  
“你们好！”青年露出雪白的牙齿，主动打招呼，见众人不说话，他一屁股坐在地上，毫不见外地拿起堆在锅旁的蘑菇，他闻了闻蘑菇汤的气味，颇为意外地说：“真没想到有人喜欢和我用一样的草料调味。”他将一个大蘑菇从根部掰开，根部扔进锅里，又揪掉菌盖，扔在附近的一块石头上，然后将剩下的部分一层层剥开，一面对众人讲解：  
“这种蘑菇是大地小镇的特产，大家都叫它大地菇，有美食家会特意来这里吃蘑菇。大地菇不需要煮就可以吃，特别是这一部分——”他指着剥到最后的白嫩嫩的芯子说：“这一部分最好吃。”说着塞进嘴巴，边嚼边说：“最外边这层适合烤，中间这些可以炒，蒸，最里边这一点千万不能加任何处理，一定要生吃。石头上那部分用太阳烤干，带走。百万城市再也没有比它更好吃的干粮，而且它可以保存十几年以上——其他部分不方便带，可以晒一块蘑菇根当今后做汤的调料，放指甲盖大小，连锅都是香的，半年内煮食物、煮饭也都会沾上这种香味，很神奇的。”  
青年侃侃而谈的神情很吸引人，大家不由自主地听着，只有卡妙回过神，开始掰蘑菇晒蘑菇，青年说，“忘了做自我介绍，我叫阿——”  
“阿特里耶。”沙加接口。青年露出诧异的神情，随即说：“原来我已经这样有名了！”  
“我也做一下自我介绍。”沙加说，“我叫沙加，是你的徒弟。”  
阿特里耶保持笑容：“到处都有人宣称是我的徒弟，但在我面前这样说的，你还是第一个。”  
“当你的徒弟又不是值得夸耀的事，我没必要冒充。”  
“你可真有个性，可是，我看起来也就大你七八岁，我是什么时候收你当徒弟的呢？”  
“我不是这个世界的人。”沙加说，“我们来自游戏外部的世界，在那个世界有一个大我几十岁的你，在我六岁的时候收我当弟子。”  
“我不信，我从来没想过收谁当弟子，我的个性从来没变过，所以那个世界的你的老师一定不是我。”  
“那我说说我们初次遇到的情形吧，你判断一下。”沙加不意外地发现其他人全都竖起耳朵，饶有兴味。  
“我知道外面的世界。”阿特里耶说，“我是作为‘旁观体验’被创造出来的，所以，外面的世界一定还有一个和我一模一样的人。我想知道他真的和我一模一样吗？”  
“面貌，性格，动作，”沙加说，“一模一样。”说着用小手指塞住耳朵，“包括最细微的小动作，例如这个。”  
“那应该没错了。”阿特里耶抱着胸抿着嘴，一边琢磨一边说，“在这个游戏里，有很多角色是作为‘旁观体验’被制造出来的。”见众人不解，他解释：“你们来自外面的世界，那么你们就是这个游戏的玩家。很多游戏玩家在离开游戏之前，会在某个地方启动游戏的‘旁观体验’功能。将自己的一切资料输入大脑，做一套繁琐到极点的测试，然后，游戏会生成一个和他一模一样的角色，继续留在百万城市中。”  
“旁观？体验？那是不是说离开游戏的人还能知道游戏中的自己的经历？”撒加问。  
“不。他们从此没有任何关系。”阿特里耶说，“在你们的世界，有没有‘平行宇宙’的说法？你们可以理解为在一个完全不同的世界，有一个完全相同的自己。为什么要创作自己？有的人太迷恋这个世界，但又不得不回自己的世界，所以他们创作了一个自己，留下来继续；有人单纯地想要留个纪念品；有人觉得好玩，而且，这个角色的年龄可以随意设定，——像我，就设定为这么个年纪，永远不会变老。当然，这不代表我不会死，作为游戏角色，如果我做了危害自己生命的事，我也会在这个世界上消失。还有那种得了绝症的玩家设定了遵循自然的生老病死，希望自己在这个世界享受完整的生命……总之，人们的愿望各式各样，归结起来就是想要完成一些未完成的心愿，就像一个父亲喜欢把自己的愿望加在孩子身上。其实孩子们的努力和父辈真的有关系吗？毫无关系。人总是喜欢把希望寄托在徒劳的事情上，作为一种心理安慰。”  
“我发现这个人说话的内容和你很像。”艾欧里亚手指一伸，戳了戳沙加额上的红点，“但是你看你的老师说话多有道理，多让人舒服啊，你说起话来咄咄逼人，好像全世界的人都没你聪明——你为什么不跟你老师好好学学呢？”  
“我不像他那么啰嗦又毫无重点。”沙加说，“而且，我把全世界的人当正常人，以为他们听得懂；他却把全世界的人当傻子，所以才把一句话说成十句，口气还很委婉。”  
“那么，”善于抓住重点的米罗问：“你一开始就知道自己是个游戏角色吗？还有，既然你和你的本体不再有任何联系，为什么还要叫做‘旁观体验’？”  
“‘旁观体验’只是一个称呼，不用深究。我本来以为自己是这个世界中的再普通不过的人。”不知什么时候，阿特里耶已经弄出了简易的烧烤架，开始生火烤蘑菇，“经过多年的观察，我才大概推测出自己的身份——我也可以负责任地告诉你们，在这个游戏中，除了那些异乡人，也就是玩家，其余的百分之九十九以上的人不知道自己在游戏中，而且，又经过多年的思考，我已经不再为自己的身份觉得沮丧。我所处的世界就是真实的世界，我也是一个独一无二的存在。难道在你们所谓的‘外界’，就没有一个制定规则，掌握命运的角色吗？而且，你们能保证自己不是在另一个游戏里，作为谁创造出的角色吗？”  
众人陷入沉思，阿特里耶将烤好的蘑菇分给每一个人，——闻着那香味，大家再一次不顾自己肚皮滚圆的事实，——阿特里耶说：“不用抢，我可以继续烤。”  
“平易近人而且真诚，和我们以前看见的不太一样。”米罗对阿布罗狄说。阿布罗狄回答：“那是因为你非要把他当成骗子、敲诈狂、精神分裂者、江湖庸医、反社会人格、当代吸血鬼……他给我治疗的时候非常有耐心，而且真诚，平易近人。”众人这才想起兄弟这俩当年也曾见过阿特里耶，米罗说：“在我们的世界，你是个医生，给人治病一定要让那个人倾家荡产。”阿特里耶点头说：“这没错啊，如果有人要钱不要命，那他还有医治的价值吗？”  
“那么你一开始的记忆是什么样的？”米罗问。  
“我以为我是玩家，来自地球，我是孤儿，被罗伯特老师收养，有两个师弟，一身本领，做过很多当时很有趣回想时很无聊的事。就这些。”  
“那么你是不是应该有一个目标，比如，收集塔罗牌？”艾俄洛斯问。  
“没有，我就是进来玩的。”  
沙加沉思片刻，说道：“我还是继续说吧，在那个世界……”  
“等等！你快告诉我们，百万城市到底是个什么地方？”艾欧里亚一把推开沙加。  
“这个嘛，所有人都在问这个问题。”阿特里耶的笑容带了点神秘意味，“不过，谁也说不清楚。我也曾经试图想要弄清这个世界的本质，但是，每当我以为自己建立了一套解释体系，到了下个城镇，我又发现自己想错了。这个世界就像一道无解的难题，永远没有答案。你们也一定会有这样的感觉。至于你们会像我一样，放弃这种探索，享受旅行的过程；还是像那些在这个世界著书立说的人一样，不断探索，我就不提建议了。”  
“每个人都可以启动这个功能吗？”  
“有条件，这不是一个功能，而是你要去一个叫做‘创造小镇’的地方。只要你能进入那里，就可以使用那里的工具，创造出一样物品。有的人创造了一个小镇，有的人创造出一颗星星，有的人创造出匪夷所思的工具——当然，这件物品不能带回现实，只能留在百万城市。有些人呢，就创造了一个自己，这就是旁观体验，也可以说是游戏的功能吧。”  
“什么都可以创造？”  
“没错，很多人喜欢创造新的小镇，定下小镇的规则，如果你们有运气路过那里，也可以创造点什么。也就是说，你可以体会一下上帝的感觉。你说要有光，就有光；你说要有人，就能拿泥土捏人。不过，创造小镇是匿名站点，你永远不知道哪一辆车能到达那里，找到它全凭运气，我游荡了这么多年，不知在多少个匿名站点下过车，从来没有碰到它。”语气不胜遗憾。  
“那能不能创造一条法则，成为这个游戏的主宰？”  
“不行，玩家的意志不能高于系统。”  
“那么，明明是百万城市沉默，为什么这个地方叫‘小镇’？”依然是好奇心旺盛的艾欧里亚。  
“这只是一个称呼。一开始习惯叫城市，后来，不知道由谁开始，‘小镇’的叫法开始流行，大概大家觉得这样更亲切吧。也许这游戏再过若干年就改为‘百万小镇沉默’。城市也好，小镇也好，村、聚落、县、省、国家、星球……名字不知改了多少次了，这又有什么关系？你不会弄混任何一个地方。”  
“这个游戏到底存在了多少年？”  
“不知道。”阿特里耶回答，“有的时候我甚至有这样一种错觉，也许宇宙之初，就有这样一个游戏。”  
“难道这里边真的有外星人？”艾欧里亚张大嘴。  
“谁知道呢。”阿特里耶无奈地说，“你也无法确认，和你说话的人究竟是玩家，还是栩栩如生的游戏角色，所以在百万城市中才有这样一条名言：不要多谈论自己，也不要询问别人。十有八九，你无法得出正确的判断，还可能让自己迷糊得忘了自己是谁。甚至，过多的谈论会给自己带来不可预知的风险。”  
“我继续说。”沙加堵住艾欧里亚即将提出的下一个问题。  
“哈哈，离题万里了。说吧，看我到底有没有可能收徒弟。”阿特里耶对沙加微笑。  
“我们在印度的寺院见面，你认为一个聪慧的小孩很有趣，而我也很喜欢听你讲你的各种经历，有一天你开玩笑对我说，‘从没见过像你这么虔诚的人，小小年纪竟然什么事都看得开，可惜啊，你要是再有趣一点，我就收你当徒弟’。”  
阿特里耶变得严肃，似乎正在想象当时的情形，他不断地打量沙加，似乎又在衡量这样一个人会不会引起自己的兴趣。  
“然后我问你‘什么算是再有趣一点’。”沙加的语调没有一丝波澜，“你把我带出寺院，找了个民巷做了一桌子肉食，然后得意洋洋地说，‘会享用美食的孩子才有趣嘛’。于是我就将那一桌子食物全都吃了下去。这对我来说，算是严重的破戒行为，你当时惊呆了。”  
“但、但是，我应该有很多方法……”阿特里耶的眼珠转了起来。  
“你的确是想赖掉，但你有一个弱点，就是不擅长和人进行长时间的辩论，而辩论是我的强项。”  
“东方学院最佳辩手，好像有这么个称号，”艾欧里亚回忆，“可是你才六岁，怎么就会辩论，这个阿特里耶看上去也很会狡辩啊。”  
“我的教育是不断和高僧们进行辩论，探讨佛教典籍的意义，每当产生分歧，有智慧的高僧们会一个接一个和我辩论，用这种方法训练我。而他——”沙加看了眼阿特里耶，“你们看他啰啰嗦嗦和离题万里的说话习惯，就知道他不可能是辩论高手。之所以没有人察觉到他这个弱点，是因为他学识渊博，总能牵着话题走。总之，他耍赖没成功，只好当我的老师。”  
“我，我还是不相信！”  
“还有就是，在那之前，你无数次试图引诱我吃肉食，和我讲寺院外的一切，我不为所动。”沙加轻描淡写地加了一句。  
“原来你这么会骗人啊……”众人恍然大悟，又一齐看向穆，“这才叫物以类聚呢！”  
“你看上去的确不像是人间的人。”阿特里耶又重新打量沙加一番，“也许就是你这个样子才让我放松警惕的吧？”沙加却板起脸说：“事情就是这样，现在，把你知道的关于百万城市的一切说出来吧。建议你坦白，要相信，我有办法让你说出来。”  
“你今年几岁了？”阿特里耶盯着他问。  
“十六。”  
“我到底是怎么忍受你十年的！”  
——哄堂大笑，只有穆神情复杂，装作没看到众人的挤眉弄眼。  
阿特里耶经过三分钟的皱眉、纠结、懊恼、权衡，最后，在沙加咄咄逼人的目光下，又问了众人几个问题，大家纷纷痛陈副会长有多么不近人情，是一个多么难缠、棘手、精神不正常、没有人类思维、害群之马……的存在，他才终于肯认命地说：“为什么地球上的我会栽在你手里！”  
“因为智商和年龄无关。”沙加轻描淡写地说，“不嫌浪费时间，你也可以尝试一下。”  
“副会长偶尔发起威来，还真是只食肉动物呢……”米罗和迪斯、加隆窃窃私语，——不知何时，加隆已经很自然地开始和迪斯、米罗凑在一起嘀咕。迪斯说：“这个人的本性可没那么循规蹈矩，我看他才是叛逆成性吧。”米罗说：“只是类人猿的反抗期来得比正常人早吧？”加隆说：“物以类聚，难怪会进入雅典学派。”  
“沙加以后不当律师，大概是司法界的损失吧。”艾俄洛斯突然说。  
“你想多了！真的只是大概而已！”迪斯和米罗同时拍拍他的左右肩膀。  
“即使多活几十年，还是被一个小孩子玩弄于股掌之间，人生的本质真是让人绝望啊。”阿特里耶思索着，让旁观者们忍不住想安慰他几句，没想到下一秒他就抬起头说，“那么，徒弟，你先说说你们的情况吧，也说说外边的情况。”正在吃东西的卡妙一口喷了出来，其他人也见了鬼似的看着阿特里耶，最后米罗说：“你的脾气……可真好，和传闻的不大一样，传闻中的你顽劣、世故、吝啬、有虐待倾向……”阿布罗狄打断：“我早说过那是你的偏见。”  
“脾气是不错，但这只是表象，他只是懒得和人争辩，懒得做无意义的事，骨子里，他是个任性妄为的人。”沙加面无表情地说：“他讲起东西来东拉西扯，离题万里，但不管他讲的内容与你问的问题有没有关系，你都要听下去，你会发现，你收获的东西远比一个答案要多得多。”  
“哟，你们雅典学派副会长脸皮好像不够厚，说这类话不是该带着如梦似幻的表情，用语重心长的语调，声情并茂地演绎吗？就像撒加那样？”加隆说。  
“所以他才是副会长嘛！”几个人同时接口，“两个当头儿的说起话来都跟求婚似的，我们还活不活？”  
在阿特里耶还在懊恼的时候，艾俄洛斯已经在树荫下收拾出一块地面，将各种水果摆放得错落有致，艾欧里亚说：“你们看到了吗？那就是雅典财团下任、现任大管家的看家本领。”红毛在半空转着圈叫唤：“真让人惊讶！真让人惊讶！这年头土匪都能附庸风雅——这里不能用热武器！你会被精灵——”一个坚硬的果核擦过它的翅膀，众人已经转移到艾俄洛斯布置好的地方，树荫挡住正午的阳光，土地并不潮湿，席地而坐很是惬意。  
“你们也要听？”待众人坐好，只有卡妙还站着，他抬起头问那些在树枝上睁大眼睛的鸟，“要听的话，需要缴纳信息共享费用。”  
“什么叫信息共享费用！这又不是你们家！我们还没嫌你们吵呢！”罗琳、红毛和水手再一起剧烈地拍动翅膀。卡妙不为所动：“嫌吵你们可以走远点，如果你们非听不可，就必须一个信息点对一个信息点，等价交换。”加隆瞠目结舌，米罗等人捂住嘴，撒加很有风度地说：“卡妙，不要这样，请他们一起听吧。”艾欧里亚颇有优越感地看着那只鹰说：“由此可见，领袖和领袖之间也是有差距的！”艾俄洛斯和加隆同时翻起白眼，小K像是没听见艾欧里亚的讽刺，挥了挥左边的翅膀，鸟儿们各自找好了自己的位置，除了加隆，撒加等人同时想起了雅典学派学习部长的名言——脸皮厚就是面子大。

**********************************************

“你们一定也有旅游的经历，从一个地方到另一个地方，如果把自己走过的地方连起来，可以形成一张广阔的平面画，或者立体画。但是，我们所谓的旅游的地点总有一定的局限性，即使我们从大地走入海洋，从海洋走入天空，我们依然要在某个固定的局限中游历，我们，就像一张装帧精美的书籍中的某一页的边角，也许是一匹马，一只鸟，一朵花，我们的步伐再矫健，翅膀再张大，花香再浓郁，也只能占据属于自己的页面，休想跨到下一页。  
“所以，如果能有一个方法，让你能够从自己的页码跳到下一页，跳入下本书，跳入另一个星球的某本书，就像一张画了洪水的画，有一天画框不见了，墙壁不见了，门窗不见了，房子不见了，城市不见了，地球不见了，一切限制都消失了，你可以随意流淌，那是一种怎样的体验？即使会遇到思维、语言、经验的障碍，又有什么关系？  
“有很多年的时间，我认为我来自外界，来自那个叫地球的地方，我并不想离开百万城市的原因是，我在地球上走过太多的城镇乡村，见过太多人，感受过太多事，不论什么样的风景，什么样的人情，什么样的知识，都不能再一次打动我的头脑，而在百万城市这个游戏中，我却发现我的认知受到了一次又一次的挑战，我觉得我变成了失去画框的洪水，相信很多人如过去的我一样，想要一辈子在这个游戏里跋涉，选择一个星球还是一个宇宙，对我来说，没有第二个答案。  
“直到有一天我爱上了一个女人，而且在无能为力的情况下与她分开，我才开始思考我的身份，她的身份——她是游戏中的人物，还是和我一样的异乡过客？如果我们同时脱离游戏，是不是还能遇到？我不断思考这个问题，去各式各样可能找到答案的小镇，不顾百万城市的生存法则，一次又一次冒着生命危险与陌生的异乡人沟通，终于，我发现我是脱离游戏的阿特里耶创造的旁观者角色，而她，我爱的那个女人，是另一个游戏者创造出来的。我们都不能脱离游戏，都不会变老，我猜测，也许在地球上那个我，也遇到了这样一个女人，他们不得不分开，于是在各自进入游戏后，留下了自己永远不老的形象——以我的性格，就算恋爱了也不会告诉别人具体的情况，所以这段故事你应该不知道？”说到这里，阿特里耶看向沙加。  
沙加点头：“你当然不会说。不过机缘巧合，我大概知道那个人是谁，因为她身上有一些东西像你，你身上也有些东西像她。而且我们还和她有过几面之缘。在地球上的她已经去世，但在这个世界，今天，我们还在中央车站看到她。”  
“什么？！”一大半的人跳了起来，议论开始：  
“那个美女！”  
“那个老婆婆！”  
“那个活了一百多岁的！”  
“那个装神弄鬼的！”  
“那个路痴！”  
“她还敲诈！”  
阿特里耶陶醉地听着他们的评价，呵呵笑着说：“别人对她的评价一向不高……”沙加深深地看了他一眼，说：“每到触动感情的时候，你一定会转移话题，现在是不是要转移话题了？”阿特里耶说：“你真不可爱！没错，我马上就要转移话题了！”  
“对了，还有一件事。”沙加说着做了个引见的手势，这个动作由他来做让众人觉得怪异无比，只听他说：“这是亚尔迪，是你的师弟科维纳的弟子。”  
“什么？！那个讨厌的科维纳？！”阿特里耶以更挑剔更认真的眼光打量亚尔迪，问沙加：“你们两个谁更优秀？”见沙加不答，阿特里耶紧张地问众人：“你们告诉我，他们谁更优秀一些？”大家纷纷表示比起非人类的副会长，生活部长简直太可爱了，并同时陈述副会长缺点若干，生活部长优点若干。阿特里耶不忘做最后的挣扎，“那么，你们的学校有考试吧？有排名吧？”  
“副会长倒数第一！倒数第一！”大家异口同声地起哄。  
阿特里耶像是遭受到巨大的打击，身体晃了几晃。  
这时沙加说：“他更优秀，对于人类而言。”这是一句标准的副会长语言，旁人似懂非懂。  
“什么！？”阿特里耶瞪着沙加：“你被逐出师门了！我的弟子怎么可以输给科维纳的弟子！”  
“沙加的入学成绩比我高，各项能力都比我好。”亚尔迪连忙安慰阿特里耶。  
“只有你是个诚实的孩子，很好！”阿特里耶严肃地，选择了一个他愿意相信的说法。  
“除了医术……”亚尔迪诚实地补充。  
“什么？！”阿特里耶又瞪着沙加，沙加懒洋洋地说：“你不想教，我也不想学。”  
“这个理由可以接受，当医生的人都是自虐狂，尤其是什么医生的职业道德，在我看来就是胡扯。‘医生不能选择病人？’——我为什么要给不喜欢的人看病？看他们受罪我快乐着呢！话说科维纳那家伙后来怎么样？他这个人贪心的很，学艺平庸还利欲熏心，出了什么事吧？”亚尔迪愣了愣，半晌才说：“他在瑞典内战的时候被牵连，扮成神父逃到巴西，在那里去世。”“我就知道！我就知道！这个自以为是的东西！我就知道！”阿特里耶愤愤地说了几十个“我就知道”，突然强制性地转移了话题，“我的另一个师弟邓尼茨你们认识吗？他的学艺更差劲，还总想免费给人看病，现在一定是个穷鬼！”  
“那是我们家的老熟人！”米罗笑嘻嘻地说，一边说一边头一歪，倚在卡妙肩膀上，卡妙皱起眉问：“你做什么？”“我怕别人不知道咱们的关系。”  
“老熟人？你一看就是个锦衣玉食的贵公子，我那个师弟从小就是个傻帽，总是想建个平民医疗连锁医院，又没有讨好权贵的本事，他就算给你或你的家人看过病，又怎么会变成老熟人？”阿特里耶怀疑地看着米罗，迪斯嫌弃地对米罗说：“你能不能别在这里秀恩爱？你没看副会长一直盯着你？他自己碰不到正一肚子气呢！”米罗大笑：“是你一肚子气吧？”阿特里耶看着沙加：“什么？难道你已经有意中人了？是谁？”看着卡妙，“他？”  
“邓尼茨医生的病人是我，现在他也是我的私人医生。”阿布罗狄接口，阿特里耶嫌弃地打量他，说：“这种看着就烦的感觉是怎么回事，你是瑞典人对吧？地球上的人就属瑞典人讨厌，我一闻到瑞典人的气味，科维纳的那种气味，就想躲得远远的！——话说你什么病？我师弟应该不会给富人当私人医生，他应该会把有限的时间奉献给无限的穷人才对。”  
“一种连你也治不好的病。”米罗说，“他六岁的时候可是你的病人，你治不好。”  
“什么？！”阿特里耶拉过阿布罗狄的手腕，突然想到作为游戏中的人物，阿布罗狄是个完全健康的个体，他随即冷静下来说：“我也治不好，那应该真的治不好。人都会死的，趁着活着的时候多吃点好吃的吧。”米罗对他怒目而视，随即露出笑容，撒加投给他一个眼神，示意他不要冲动，只听撒加说：“看来我们都有不少想知道的事，漫无目的聊下去，可能会错过一些东西。”  
“咦，你说起话来挺有条理的？”阿特里耶的兴趣又转移到撒加身上。  
“自我介绍一下，我叫撒加，”撒加逐一介绍在座的人，“我们来自2343年，是雅典娜公学院高中部学生会的，就是人们常说的‘雅典学派’。”  
“知道！全世界最装模作样的高中生团体嘛！”阿特里耶脱口而出，后半句与加隆异口同声，阿特里耶赞许地对加隆说：“你对自己的处境有着清醒的认识！难得。”加隆立刻抗议：“别把我和他们扯在一起！”猫头鹰又飞了下来：“有杀气！要打架吗！我免费帮忙！”  
阿特里耶重新看了看包括沙加和亚尔迪在内的人，突然不满地说：“科维纳那沽名钓誉的个性，肯定要培养出加入雅典学派的徒弟，为什么我的徒弟也会进入这种团体？！”加隆窃笑，阿特里耶立刻又说：“一定是被爱情冲昏了头脑，唉，我也做过这种事。”随即摇摇头，声调又欢快起来：“我早就该知道你们是雅典学派，创世纪最后还是没争过雅典财团吗？哈哈哈哈！”  
“创世纪和雅典财团？”众人面面相觑，只有艾俄洛斯没有吃惊的表情，迪斯盯着他，突然站起来大叫：“我实在受不了这种阴阳怪气的气氛了！你们这群人！明明知道还不说！”撒加却说：“这应该是雅典财团内部的事，或者只有执行者知道的事吧？”  
“对对对，你们雅典学派有个什么执行者，神神秘秘的，不过，雅典学派最后一个知道时间钥匙秘密的执行者已经死了，你大概也不知道太多事吧？”阿特里耶已经确定艾俄洛斯是本届雅典学派的执行者。  
“我是雅典财团两位管家的儿子，也是这一届的执行者，所以知道的多一点。不过，特别具体的情况，我也一知半解。不如您先说。”艾俄洛斯摆出“请”的手势。  
“我觉得你们雅典学派的人应该先去偏见小镇瞧瞧，你认为自己很优秀？去了‘偏见小镇’，你就会发现自己一无是处。”阿特里耶带着一点揶揄的笑，“那个小镇想要通过，就要接受那里的公民的评分，听他们评分的过程，对绝大多数人而言是痛苦的体验，他们会一针见血地指出你的各种毛病，用最尖酸刻薄的语言。而且，他们的标准奇高，完全是偏见，你会认为那里所有的人都看你不顺眼，偏偏他们说出的话无法反驳。”  
“那要怎么样走出去？”  
“所有人都可以出去，因为迄今没有人达到零分以上。但那个评判过程实在煎熬，再潇洒的人，在那里也会下意识地为自己辩护，然后他们就会挑出更多的毛病，天啊，那个地方……不过那还不是最难熬的，有个地方叫‘命运小镇A’，你需要奋斗奋斗再奋斗，但给你打分的是猪，也就是说你的命运完全掌握的一群猪手里，它们愚昧，不讲道理，懒惰……偏偏自诩公正，你很难讨好它们。”  
“听上去怎么这么讽刺啊……”  
“不过，如果你继续去命运小镇B、C、D、E、F、G……一路通关下去，你的命运掌握在精英啊，人啊，神仙啊之类的生命手里，你会发现猪是最好的，至少它们从来不害你。”  
“听上去还是很讽刺啊……”  
“如果你们认真思考过命运，难道真的不觉得掌握命运的是猪吗？”树上的乌鸦埃德加突然说话了，“不然它为什么总那么迟缓，愚钝，麻木不仁，却又有格外仁慈的一面？这是一个大有深意的游戏。”  
“如果这么说的话，”卡妙说，“难道这是一个旨在说教的游戏？为了教导人们道理？”  
“绝对不是！”阿特里耶和鸟儿们同时说。阿特里耶说：“这个游戏的某些小镇的确有说教成分，但说教不是目的。你通过这个小镇，得到某些教训，只是你个人的体验。就像你看了一本包含智慧的小说，得到了受益终身的启迪，但你能说作者写了教科书吗？况且，即使有意为之，设计者所阐述、灌输的理念也会在小镇自身的发展中被淡化，甚至远悖初衷。”  
“话说。”加隆懒洋洋地拖着长音，“我再问一遍，你们到底来这个游戏里做什么？”  
“拿塔罗牌吧……”亚尔迪揉揉脑袋。  
“拿塔罗牌是为了做什么？！”加隆的语气加快了，“我看你们根本搞不清楚到底要做什么吧？你们简直是一群白痴！”  
“我一直在等执行者说明这个问题。”撒加说。  
“难道我们不是来拿世界金库的钥匙的？”  
“说雅典财团和创世纪的事。”沙加截住他们的话头。  
“从哪里说起呢，你们知道希腊神话吗？希腊神话？”阿特里耶转换话题速度极快，其他人觉得头皮发麻，只有艾欧里亚兴奋地说：“当然知道！”  
“希腊神话并不是神话，而是掺杂了想象的文学历史。这是很多学者的观点，作为佐证，考古学家也发掘了克里特、特洛伊等遗迹。我对地球的记忆里，我曾加入一个古老神秘的社团，叫‘创世纪’，在那里，听到了一些关于希腊雅典的历史。雅典城的守护女神是智慧与战争的女神雅典娜——这是诗人故事家的想象，但雅典的确有几个古老的、不为历史记载的家族，其中一个家族据说是雅典娜的后裔，守护着雅典。”  
“一听就是胡扯，雅典娜是处女神。”  
“传说嘛，有一半肯定是胡扯。”阿特里耶一笑，“这个家族守护的东西，就是这个百万城市沉默的入口。他们不但要保守入口的秘密，还掌握着入口的钥匙。这个家族每一届的主人都是女性，并且，会有一些具有不凡智慧和能力的少年在她周围，和她一起保护这个秘密。女性和她的守护者之间，也形成了某种制约，即二者缺一不可，女性负责传承和守护，缺少她的基因，例如血液，头发，指纹等等，入口不能打开。而这位女性却不能进入入口，只有被她选中的那些少年，和少年认同的同时代的优秀者，才能进入这个游戏。而这个游戏将会改变游戏者的人生，有些人在游戏中死亡，更多人通过这个游戏，得到了财富，拥有了改变世界的力量。——这个财富，不仅仅是金钱，金钱是次要的。  
“不过，这个家族究竟叫什么，早就没有人知道。自从伯罗奔尼撒战争之后，雅典光辉的历史结束，这个家族从此隐姓埋名。后来又被霸道的耶稣的追随者们压制，于是这个入口的一些钥匙暂时交到了创世纪手里。——拒我个人推测，钥匙应该是创世纪的人巧取豪夺的吧。不过，雅典那个家族从来没有放弃钥匙的所有权，也没有交出所有的钥匙。这又成了创世纪的一重顾虑。  
“创世纪和雅典财团不同，是更为古老的神秘团体，我虽然加入过这个组织，但组织的规章极其苛刻，每个内部人士都生活在成堆的秘密中，这些秘密大多没有真相。只有高层的人才会知道吧。创世纪这个组织也有些霸道，但并没有那么强的私欲性，不得不说，相比较而言，雅典财团也许一直都是女主人的缘故，有一种母性的纯洁，让人更愿意亲近。雅典学派还是一群血气方刚的少年，也显得可爱一些。我一直不理解自己为什么加入创世纪，后来推测，一定是因为她吧。创造我的我，没有在我的脑子里放入对她的记忆，可是我还是遇见她了……”  
“也就是说，有很多人都曾进入过这个游戏？”撒加问。  
“对，有些人还不愿意出去，我遇到过一个飞行员，第二次世界大战的时候进入这个游戏，进来以后就再没出去，直到肉身极限，他恐怕也还在百万城市里开飞机吧。”  
“肉身极限是什么？”  
“每个世界都有它的时间坐标，不知你们是否听过东方的一些传说，某个人走进一个奇怪的地方，回到家里，发现几百年过去了。这就是因为两个世界时间维度不同，你们在这个世界很多时日，回去后可能才过两三天。但你们的肉身是保存在自己的世界之中，虽然有最高超的科技来维持，也不能保证长生不老，所以，肉身肯定会老化坏死，到时候，你也会在这个世界消失。所以人们才创造了‘旁观体验’。——你们知道的历史上的名人，也有一些进入过这个游戏，比如那些突然在历史上销声匿迹了的哲人、诗人、学者、将领、工匠、帝王、美女……林林总总，不计其数，不过，这个游戏有个规则，就是参加过的人不得和任何人透露游戏的存在，出口处有检测系统，会做人格分析，如果发现哪个游戏者有透露的可能，就不会让他平安出去，相反，那些愿意保守秘密的人，才能带着宝藏回到现实世界——再说一遍，这个宝藏不一定是钱，多数时候不是钱。还有很多时候，人们不知道他进入了游戏，只以为自己进入了一个莫名其妙的地方，他们可能只看到了游戏的一部分，这样的人即使说了什么，也被人当成故事，甚至以为他们在发梦。”  
“听上去的确不错，有很多人都不愿意离开吧？”  
“没错！还有人离开了，在年老之后重新回到这个游戏，一直玩到死。这叫做‘百万城市终老’，终老在百万城市，是一种别致的死法，选择这种游戏方式的人，在端口处会得到最好的医疗条件维持生命，玩游戏玩到肉身极限。但相应的，无论发生什么事，他们都回不到原来的世界。”  
“谁都可以选择终老在百万城市吗？”  
“当然不行，必须是对原来的世界有足够贡献，系统才会接纳他进入百万城市。既然端口恢复了，今后你们也可以这么死。最妙的是，你们可以重新设定自己的年龄，也就是说，可以在这个世界重新年轻一次！”  
“的确不错，不如我们老了就一起消失，来这里再年轻一次？”撒加笑着问众人，大家一齐点头，都很喜欢这个设置。  
“既然曾经有那么多人进入游戏，”卡妙问，“为什么现在只能由我们雅典学派的十二个人进入？”  
“别着急。这个要慢慢说。”  
这时米罗突然说：“我们是不是都忘了最前提的问题，这个游戏到底是谁建的？”  
“我不是已经说了不知道统统不知道，总之这个游戏自古就存在，建议你们不要追究，你能说清楚人类是从哪里来的吗？每个人都有一套说辞，你能说清哪套正确？不过是选择自己最能接受的相信罢了。我还曾经认识一个科学家，他试图证明人类是由一种鱼变成的，设计了一整套的实验，包括模拟海洋……”  
“那有没有地图？”沙加打断他。  
“没有。”  
“列车时刻表？”  
“没有。”  
“只能乱走？”  
“有些小镇可以买票到达，有些不可以，没有一定之规。乱走也是一种乐趣，在不知名的小镇下车，遇到的……”  
“继续说那个神秘的雅典家族，后来怎么样。”沙加说。显然，他深谙老师的谈话模式。  
“那个神秘的雅典家族啊！”阿特里耶说，“后来他们就在暗中继续发展，传承，等到十四世纪末，才终于又露出头角。20世纪以前，这个家族沉寂的时候居多，却暗自积累了巨大的财富和人望，20世纪以后，雅典财团的雏形形成了，再后来，在‘新贵族运动’里，雅典财团拥有了瞩目的地位，也逐渐夺回创世纪手中的一些钥匙，雅典娜公学院也发展起来。但创世纪不会放弃他们的努力，最后，形成了三方制衡的局面——财团女主人拥有开门的钥匙，她选择的少年拥有进入的权力，而创世纪可以选择进入游戏的优秀人才，雅典财团必须接受这些人进入游戏。这种局面持续了很多年。后来发生世界大战，百万城市的端口完全被战争切断。战后，雅典财团和雅典娜公学院的拉斐尔校长花大力气寻找端口，那位塞廷将军是创世纪的人，他把几乎全部财产用到保存人类智慧遗物中，其中就包括重新发掘这些端口。不过，端口已经毁坏殆尽。这时候，雅典财团和创世纪都没有力量单独重建，他们只好继续合作，创世纪负责重建工程，雅典财团继续保守钥匙的秘密。再重复一遍重点：在财团内部，女主人与选出的那些少年——依然互相制约，只有那些少年有传承下来的，进入游戏的资格，也只有他们和女主人合力，才能为其他人打开游戏的入口——这是个创世纪一直不满的事实。  
“端口的重建耗费了巨大的人力物力，也因此，大家倒是相安无事，暂时放下对立。战后雅典靠着地球新生运动，重新成了世界的智慧中心，这里边也有雅典财团的支持。对了，老雅典不只一个家族，你们都知道的波士顿财团，哈迪斯财团，也是神秘的古老家族的后裔。他们一直想要取代雅典财团。后来，23世纪后期发生了一件事，彻底颠覆了和平的局面。”  
“灰色五十年？”众人异口同声地问。  
“你们学校内部的说法好像叫这个名字，在创世纪内部叫做‘雅典洗牌’。创世纪一直试图使全世界保持在均衡状态，所以很愿意暗地里帮助哈迪斯家族和波士顿家族，我猜雅典财团屹立不倒的原因，可能仍然是女主人和少年们的那种纯洁和傻气吧，上天对傻子的眷顾总会比别人多一点。  
“不过，他们多灾多难的原因也来自于此，另外两个财团就没这么多风波。当时的雅典学派首席哈伦威德•琼尼是个有极大人格缺陷的天才，他本来可以是雅典学派最优秀的首席，”大家注意到，撒加皱了皱眉头，大家从来不会在这个时候放过会长细微的表情，并默契地相互使眼色微笑，“当时他对身边优秀的同伴们的能力很感兴趣，就设计一个个除掉这些同伴，只放过了其中三个。而这些被杀害的人中，包括保有百万城市秘密的执行者，那是个不爱说话的日本男孩。他一死，永远带走了这些秘密。也就是说，一切恢复到了初始状态，即使百万城市沉默的端口重建起来，能进入游戏的，也只有雅典学派的少年。”  
“原来还有这么一回事。”撒加为首，大家不满地看向艾俄洛斯，艾俄洛斯说：“别看我，我知道的有限，而且，你们在会长的带领下，总觉得自己是雅典财团的附庸，对纱织小姐抵触，你们能心平气和地听我说话吗？”众人讪笑几声，艾欧里亚问：“就算他不在了，以前的雅典学派不都有执行者吗？他们不也知道？”  
“其他的执行者？说来也怪。”阿特里耶露出古怪的笑容，“我因为好奇这件事，查了一下。在灰色五十年之前，这些人竟然全部死于意外，全部是意外，不是人为的。好像命运要和雅典财团开玩笑一样。”  
“有没有可能是哈伦威德，或者创世纪做的吗？”米罗问。  
“没可能，雅典财团和创世纪有协定，如果创世纪对那些少年下手，雅典财团会不惜一切手段报复。财团的历代女主人都很爱护她的少年们，创世纪不得不忌惮。而哈伦威德，那时候还不知道这件事呢。总之，这件事让创世纪大为光火，于是将一些情况告知了哈迪斯家族和波士顿家族，希望他们取而代之，结果就是两大财团夹击雅典财团，不但在商业上给予雅典财团重击，在科技方面，也无所不用其极地抢雅典娜公学院的资源。一向不可一世的雅典财团那个时候真是狼狈到了极点。能撑下来还多亏历届毕业生对母校念念不忘，特别是历届雅典学派的成员这个时候都伸出援手。而且，高中部当时的雅典学派，有个叫叶莲娜的小女孩，谁也没想到她能扭转乾坤，在那种局势下重新振兴了高中部。”  
“每次听到这些事，就会对叶莲娜学姐多一层敬重，难怪这么多年她都是高中部偶像。”艾俄洛斯坦率地说。  
“雅典娜公学院高中部的确是个让人无法理解的地方，集中了年轻人的盲目、冲动和狂热。”阿特里耶说，加隆补充：“以及不可一世，洋洋自得，厚颜无耻，恃宠而骄——”他被他哥一拳打飞。阿特里耶兴致盎然地看双胞胎斗殴，问：“你们打架的时候，难道都不觉得是在打自己，看对方脸上有伤，自己不疼吗？”然后又说，“我想起我曾经走过一个地方叫‘遗弃小镇’，凡是路过那里的人，都必须遗弃属于自己的某样东西才能通过。我碰到一对双胞胎，他们相互厌恶，于是遗弃了对方，结果，只好两个人一直留在那里了！”  
“您说得太及时了，不然雅典学派和波士顿商学院会同时失去会长。”艾俄洛斯微笑，又看着红毛说，“这么说的话，我可以把你扔在那里？”  
“是我把你扔在那里！”  
“别说，还真有被宠物遗弃的主人。”阿特里耶接口，“那里的居民都是被遗弃的人，一辈子也离不开，除非有人愿意收留他们。啊，对了，那里也是分手胜地，甩不开的恋人就带到那里，这方法迅速有效。不过，根据遗弃小镇的规则，一旦被收留，他们就是那个人的所有物，一辈子都不能背叛主人。于是我对那俩兄弟说，‘你们如果不愿意当其他人的仆人，那么互为主人，不就可以离开这里了？’于是他们才终于可以离开那个地方……”  
“那是个巨大的垃圾场吗？”  
“那里挺有趣，分两个城区，一边是被遗弃之后自立自强的人，一边是被遗弃之后自暴自弃的人，两个城区的氛围完全不同。一边有发达都市的感觉，一边有点像怀旧的田园，但两边的人都活得不错，互通有无——”众人正浮想联翩，撒加已经教训完加隆，对阿特里耶微笑：“让您见笑了，请继续说。”  
“在后来，三大财团和创世纪都试图寻找钥匙的下落，创世纪和雅典财团继续重建游戏的端口，更多的人才被纳入到重建之中，当然，他们中绝大多数人并不知道手中的工作到底为了什么。而消失的钥匙也出现了新的线索，这线索——最初发现端倪的人是联特调的一个天才少女，但她当时太过年幼，并不清楚自己发现了什么，只是靠出色的直觉——”  
“那线索到底是什么？”沙加打断他。  
“地下城。”阿特里耶回答，“这些地下建筑迄今——到我的地球记忆截止的时候并没有明确的官方说法，大多认为是一些财力雄厚的家族、组织兴建的避难所，而且，这些地下城基本都在欧洲。据说，这个女孩用解密码的方法推测出了更多的地下城位置。因为她年纪太小，她的说法没被人重视——还有一种说法，说创世纪没有重视这件事，而联特调重视并发现了巴黎、罗马等地的地下城，等创世纪意识到这个女孩是个顶尖天才，她早被收入联特调了。”  
“我没听明白，你们听明白了吗？这女孩到底怎么回事？”米罗说。  
“哈哈，我是根据各方面说法总结出来的，有人说这女孩本来就是联特调的，有人说她是因为这件事被联特调培养了。”阿特里耶说，“这个女孩被称为联特调的王牌调查员之一，迄今身份不明。还有一个说法是她找到线索的年纪，是七岁。”  
“这是一个充满天才的时代。”艾俄洛斯对撒加说，“你有没有压力？”  
“他认为自己是最天才的一个，能有什么压力？”迪斯说。  
阿特里耶饶有兴味地看着迪斯说：“我从刚才就想问，为什么你这么小？”  
这一问，让雅典学派众人集体沉默，然后一齐看向执行者。——艾俄洛斯习惯性地想掏根烟，手摸到了不存在口袋的衣服上。——迪斯说：“在游戏里需不需要保守秘密？”阿特里耶说：“当然需要！保守好自己的秘密是百万城市的生存守则啊！”“那你就不用知道了。”“不要这样，你们看，我好奇得都快哭了，难道你和他们一样是十六岁，因为什么原因变成了这个样子？”  
“继续猜。”沙加说。  
“难道你们雅典学派有返老还童的药水？于是你们一代代返老还童，现在你们已经有几千岁。这个小孩，是药水喝多了0.0001毫升，是这样吗？”  
“联特调为什么会搀和到这件事里？”众人都在擦汗，沙加继续问。  
“我也猜不明白，我推测，联特调里有雅典财团或者创世纪的人，联特调的这个发现是偶然的，与百万城市无关，但这个、这些？在联特调内部的外部人士，却以此为线索，得到了寻找钥匙的关键。后来有没有找到，我就不知道了。”  
“你们说，这个天才少女是不是安裴学姐？”米罗说。  
“有可能。”艾俄洛斯第一个应声，“那她究竟是哈伦威德派入联特调的，还是联特调派去监视哈伦威德的？”  
“安裴学姐留下的东西里，并没有能说明她是联特调的证据。”阿布罗狄开了口，“不过这也难说，也许就是因为她是联特调的人，才能发现谁是联特调的。”  
“一个联特调就够麻烦了，现在又多了个创世纪！”迪斯骂道，“喂，你们中间不会有谁是创世纪的人吧？反正连非人类都有的组织，有什么东西混进来都不奇怪！”  
“说不定真有呢。”米罗挑了挑眉，问阿特里耶，“说了这么久，你认为对我们雅典学派而言，创世纪究竟是敌是友？”  
“创世纪对任何人来说都非敌非友，它并非联特调那样什么都要调查，调查之后公布。它知道的真相多到不胜枚举，但基本不公布，多数时候，它是一个旁观者，就像古代东方帝王身边捧着纸张书写的官员，记录下发生的所有事。不过，它从未放弃过吸收优秀人才加入，并推动某些事的发展。对你们雅典学派而言……它应该算不上朋友，因为你们有利益冲突，而且很难调和。”  
“但是，雅典财团女主人、雅典学派、创世纪这三者相互制衡，对于这个神秘的游戏而言，不是很理想吗？为什么很难调和？”艾欧里亚问。  
“因为创世纪那个组织很难相信一群十几岁的少年吧？”撒加说。  
“是极其不信任。”阿特里耶微笑着点头，“不说别的，就拿你们那个‘灰色五十年’来说，导致这个游戏的重建进程放缓了不知多少年，当时多少人的努力功亏一篑，接下来又要花费多少人力物力来重新寻找线索？至少我在那个组织的时候，组织里的人最反感的就是你们雅典学派，甚至包括世人评价颇高的叶莲娜，弗托普洛斯，还有后来你们雅典学派的那些名人，都很难改变他们的偏见。有很长一段时间，创世纪内部的某些人，强烈反对加入过雅典学派的人进入创世纪。”  
“后来呢？”艾欧里亚问。  
“后来的事我不知道，但这种抵触情绪没那么容易消除。”阿特里耶说，“能加入创世纪的雅典学派成员原本就不多，后来即使有，也应该是凤毛麟角般。何况，雅典学派和雅典财团自成势力，也不必非要加入创世纪。这些纷纷杂杂的东西，我也懒得细想，你们有空可以想想。”  
“挺有意思，美术三杰……”米罗突然来了这么一句。  
“什么？”艾欧里亚问，众人也睁大了眼睛。  
“不觉得有意思吗？我们这个团体的名字，是当年老校长刚好看到了挂在墙上的《雅典学派》复制画，随性取了这么个并不恰当的团体名。这幅画的作者，拉斐尔——他又刚好是这个姓氏。然后呢，那个神秘组织叫《创世纪》，是米开朗基罗的作品。不知道以后会不会出来一个《最后的晚餐》，或者《蒙娜丽莎的微笑》……”  
“只是巧合吧！”艾欧里亚嚷道，“如果所有事都是安排，安排了上千年，那世界也太可怕了！”米罗唱反调：“不然那些预言家怎么能预言呢？说不定就是有人安排。比如，当我们有一天终于走出这个游戏，一个长头发的人摆好桌子，阴沉地对我们说：‘各位，这是最后的晚餐。’——你看！我们正好十二个人！”艾欧里亚、加隆等人捧腹大笑。  
“不会有这种事。”修罗阴沉地说，“别转移话题。”  
“咦，你生气？”米罗和艾欧里亚同时问。  
“他不太喜欢这种‘我们已经安排好了你只要按照顺序做就可以了’的被操纵的感觉。”迪斯说，“但他的责任感又逼着他把该做的事做到底，这就是人性的纠结啊！”这次没有飞刀，迪斯和鸵鸟一起被修罗踢飞——因为他坐在鸵鸟背上强调身高。被波及的鸵鸟勃然大怒，它怒气冲冲地迈着大步走向修罗，双眼对上修罗冰冷冷的眼神，立刻故作矜持地坐回原位，仿佛什么事都没发生过，众鸟又是一片嘘声。  
“要是真有这种事——走出游戏看见一个长头发的男人摆好餐桌说‘这是最后的晚餐’，你怎么办？”米罗意犹未尽，搭住修罗的肩膀。  
“宰了他。”  
修罗回答得无比严肃，米罗的手僵了，在座的人都打了个寒颤，树枝上的鸟显然震了一下，然后是听不清的嘀咕。信天翁水手飞了下来，似乎想停在修罗的肩膀上，但他的体积还是大了点，最后盘旋一圈，又回到了树枝上。唯有迪斯沾沾自喜地说：“我的人，看见没，我选的人……”又被连人带鸟一起踢飞，这一次，鸵鸟规规矩矩坐了回来，连不满都没表示。  
“继续说你知道的。”沙加对阿特里耶说。  
“继续建造端口，实验，连接了主程序，主程序要求试玩。这个部分我有参与。我的记忆就到这里。说起来，我的记忆挺混乱的，一定是造我的人有意删除了一部分。”  
“那么，也就是说，叶莲娜学姐肯定不是创世纪的成员？”沙加问。  
“应该不是。”阿特里耶分析，“但是创世纪发现这个游戏有一个麻烦之处，就是即使造好了端口，想要重新启动，不但需要钥匙，还需要叶莲娜他们那一代的雅典学派全员死亡。”  
“为什么会有这么奇怪的要求？”  
阿特里耶摊着双手，晃着双肩和脑袋，表示自己一无所知。  
“难道这个游戏憎恨那一届的雅典学派……”艾欧里亚嘟囔。  
“游戏不会憎恨谁。”阿特里耶说。  
“到底这个条款是谁加的？”  
“有这种能力的，应该是当时的执行者吧，也许是他在临死前加的条款？”阿特里耶推测。  
“那么，”卡妙说，“也许他的本意是针对哈伦威德，在当时的情况下，他可能认为哈伦威德会杀掉当时雅典学派的所有人，所以加了这样一条规矩，是为了防止哈伦威德进入游戏？”  
“你的分析很有道理。”撒加说，“但是，又怎么解释哈伦威德活着，游戏却启动了？”  
“会不会因为，对象是电脑？”艾欧里亚灵机一动，“哈伦威德死亡，游戏才能启动。可是，如果那个执行者，他的遗嘱执行人是电脑，只会根据情报来执行，也就是说，哈伦威德早就被那一届的雅典学派除名，后来也没有人认为哈伦威德是雅典学派的人，电脑默认的也是后来收集的情报——这是不是就能解释了？”  
“那创世纪的人想要启动游戏，难道不该早点杀掉那三个人？”  
“不可能，他们都是雅典学派的。”阿特里耶说，“创世纪虽然霸道，但不是搞阴谋诡计的基地，不会无缘无故杀人。对了，还有个传闻，说创世纪与雅典财团有源远流长的协议，他们绝对不会动雅典学派的任何人。何况，启动了又怎么样？能进去的人只有雅典学派。”  
“如果哈伦威德知道这种情况，他一定会赶快杀掉另外三个人！”迪斯说。  
“也未必。”阿特里耶说，“我认识这个人，他的气质也很讨厌，不过他不是瑞典人。我对他的印象一直模模糊糊，时而特别清楚，时而特别不真实，估计是创造我的人刻意删掉了一些东西吧。我记得他曾说过这么一件事。”  
“又不想听到这个名字，又特别想听听他又做了什么……”米罗说，“你们有这种纠结的心情吗？”多数人点头苦笑，只有加隆还在拼命地在脑子里拼凑事件，此时，没有人抽得出空跟他解释一下。  
“有一次我从监狱弄来个死刑犯，做了一些医学实验——哈哈，你们这群正义的小朋友看不惯这种事吧？不过世界本来就是黑白之间的，看不惯你们也只能看着——人类对于人类本身的好奇是无止境的，特别是‘生存’与‘死亡’这两个话题，以及中间广袤无垠的地带。在百万城市里也是如此，我曾去过一个‘死亡小镇’，那里住的都是不死不老的神仙，如果你愿意留在那里，你也可以成为神仙。那里的人每天都在研究如何才能死亡，研究死亡究竟有什么感觉，所以，那里的毒品、刑具、武器、医学都是百万城市中的翘楚，神仙们以无穷无尽的精力研究死亡，但迄今还没有一个人死去，想要通关……”  
“说你的实验和哈伦威德的关系。”沙加说。  
“我们正听到有意思的地方呢！”艾欧利亚抗议。  
“有意思的地方太多了，先听正事。”沙加说：“如果任由他说下去，三天三夜也说不到哈伦威德。你，继续说。”说着给老师一个命令的眼神。  
“我把实验的结果和当时的朋友哈伦威德分享了一下，他认为我的实验太过温和，并说起他年轻的时候曾做过更多的实验，效果令他咂舌。”  
“那是什么实验？”  
“他说他当时想杀死一个高中生，本来一秒钟就能结束的事，却因为他多说了一句话，耽误了将近四天。”  
“什么话？”  
“他对那个人说‘生命真脆弱，即使你平日意气风发，到了这个时候，也只能对死亡屈服。’”  
“我就说这个装模作样的人很有咱们老大的风范，杀人的时候还要念首诗。”迪斯说，其他人心有戚戚地点头。  
“这时候那个高中生突然说，‘生命怎么会脆弱呢？它能承受的极限远远超过你的想象。吊笼、木枷、钢项圈、铁吊索、开花梨、口枷、木马、铁处女……即使经历这些刑具，活下来的也大有人在吧？’这句话引起了哈伦威德的兴趣。”  
“他要杀的这个高中生究竟是谁啊？”  
“没问。”阿特里耶说，“不过接下来，这个高中生说，‘不如我们打个赌吧，你是想杀掉所有雅典学派的人，我呢，想保住他们，你可以把所有你想象得到的酷刑施加到我身上，如果我撑得住24小时，你就放过一个；48小时，再放一个；72小时，再放一个——有兴趣吗？’——那么这个人肯定是他们那届雅典学派的吧？这都是简单的推断。”  
“你竟然还听得下去？你竟然还继续跟这种人当朋友！”艾欧里亚差点跳起来。  
“关我什么事？”阿特里耶莫名其妙地看了艾欧里亚一眼。沙加说：“听故事的人应该有听故事的本分，不要趾高气昂地对别人进行道德评判。”阿特里耶继续说道：“然后哈伦威德用各种各样的方法折磨这个人，最后他坚持了整整95个小时，还差1小时就可以再保住一个人。哈伦威德说他没想到人类的意志竟然到这个地步，我建议他涉猎一下医学，如果他是一个医生，就不可能让这个人坚持这么久。”  
撒加和沙加同时察觉到在座有几个人几乎快要爆炸的不满情绪，撒加再次用眼神制止他们，沙加问阿特里耶：“那么你知道生命真相吗？”阿特里耶摇头：“那是什么好玩的事吗？我不记得。不过当初我和哈伦威德讨论这个事的时候，我曾说过这个词。”  
“我明白了。”沙加了然地说，“阿特里耶创造你的时候，把一切和阿德莎，和你们的儿子有关的事全都删掉了，自然和哈伦威德有关的事也会模糊。”  
“我们还有儿子？！”阿特里耶露出惊喜的表情。  
“嗯。”沙加说，“被哈伦威德利用，折磨得不成样子。”  
“那怎么会是我们的儿子？真没用。”  
众人同时对他翻白眼。  
“你的儿子叫史比格尔，是一个和哈伦威德一样的变态！”艾欧里亚又想起了唯美沙龙里发生的事，不禁抱怨，“有你们这种爹娘吗？生了小孩不好好教育！”沙加说：“他并知道自己有小孩，在生命真相的会场见到史比格尔，他和你一样吃惊。”  
“和我有什么关系？”艾欧里亚瞪他。  
“你完全不记得这件事。”沙加说，“其实你小时候见过阿特里耶和史比格尔，还看过生命真相。”  
“什么？”艾欧里亚张大嘴。  
“综合你们各自的说法，我大概能把这件事推断出来了。”沙加闭上眼，“在我们大家六岁的时候，美其司家需要给阿布罗狄治疗身体，但主治医师邓尼茨束手无策，好不容易才联系上师兄阿特里耶，而阿特里耶给阿布罗狄治疗之余，偶然遇到了艾欧里亚，艾欧里亚和他大谈特洛伊之类的事……”  
“你这么说……”艾欧里亚努力地思索，“我的确是有印象，见过特洛伊的照片，但那照片是谁给我看的，照片里的城市是什么样子，我完全记不住，为什么我完全记不住呢？”  
“因为某个人半调子的催眠术。”艾俄洛斯说。  
“我当时刚刚跟着阿特里耶学习催眠术。有一天，他来印度说带我去看好玩的东西——然后说他跟一个小朋友吹牛，说了不该说的话，只好找好玩的东西给那个小朋友，补偿他。于是，他先带我去雅典，找艾欧里亚，又带我们去了一个小岛。”  
“那个‘好玩的东西’就是生命真相吗？”艾俄洛斯简直想杀了阿特里耶。  
“是。他认为那是非常好玩的东西。不过他没想到，站在台上的创意师是他的儿子。然后，他不知道去了哪里。”  
“就把你们两个吓傻了的小孩扔下了？”艾俄洛斯问。  
“他就是这种个性。”沙加说。  
“我对你执行枪决你有意见吗？”艾俄洛斯揪住阿特里耶的领口，阿特里耶莫名其妙地说：“他们应该对自己的行为负责吧？”沙加对艾欧里亚说：“我对你施了催眠术，所以你忘记了看到的东西，当时我能力有限，还让你忘了很多事，包括你曾见过我们。”  
“哦哦哦！原来你们那么早就认识了！”迪斯和米罗起哄。  
“什么？”艾欧里亚揪住沙加：“你竟然那么早就认识我，为什么后来还装成不认识的样子，连话都不说一句？”  
“我没有装成不认识。但我跟你不熟，有什么可说的？”  
艾欧里亚忍无可忍地挥出一拳，被沙加接下。  
“难怪智商这么低，一定是小时候中了催眠术坏了脑子。”加隆说风凉话。  
“我也一直觉得他拉低帕帕多普洛斯家智商，这就是原因。”艾俄洛斯说。  
“你们也想挨揍吗！”  
“不过有件事我一直很奇怪。”沙加沉思，“在那之后，我根本没有记忆。不知道是谁把我送出那个岛。你呢？”  
“我们在家门口发现了艾欧里亚。”艾俄洛斯说，“难道不是你带他回来的吗？”  
“不是。”沙加摇头，“这件事我一直想不明白。也许以后，会有人解释这件事吧。”  
“那么，‘不该说的话’是不是和那个游戏有关，也就是说，你对一个小孩透露了游戏的存在？可是，游戏里的东西怎么可能有照片？”米罗问。  
“我倒觉得他透露的可能是自由海洋。”卡妙说，“自由海洋的地图上，有很多以古代城市命名的城市。”  
“也许他只把自由海洋当作游戏的一部分？”撒加分析，“我们曾经分析过，自由海洋和陆地有联系，现在看来，这个联系对象就是‘创世纪’。”  
“而且，我还是很在意‘十二人队’里天蝎塔塔说的那句话，难道他们十二个人也是为了游戏选出来的？但最后进入游戏的是我们，因为进入游戏的只能是雅典学派十二人，即使把我们除掉也没用？”卡妙说。  
“那自由海洋和这个游戏又有什么关系呢？”米罗也皱起了眉头，所有人都在冥思苦想。  
“你们到底在说什么？好像是不太有趣的事，所以不用告诉我了。”阿特里耶问沙加，“后来我儿子怎么样了？”  
“活着，其余不知道。”沙加说，“我会一直留意这件事的。”  
“副会长留意的事真多！”迪斯和米罗同时讽刺，沙加纹丝不动。  
“那，那个被哈伦威德折磨的人叫什么名字？”亚尔迪扭转了话题。  
“我问这个干什么？又不是什么了不起的人。”阿特里耶白了他一眼，突然发现一圈人都对他怒目而视，只好打个哈哈，“好吧，照顾一下你们这群正义少年的情绪，哈伦威德说他‘平时最吊儿郎当的人，没想到会有这种抗压能力’，剩下的我真不知道，也没兴趣知道。”  
“吊儿郎当……”迪斯转着眼睛，“那段录像里边只有一个人看上去吊儿郎当，看上去是个不正经的法国人，对，一个不正经的法国人，一个不正经的法国人……”  
“你重复这么多遍是什么意思？”米罗斜着眼看他，迪斯吹着口哨，“也是，正经的人哪里会被文艺部长追到，所以说法国人就是不正经。”卡妙抬起头，看到一片蓝天，又把目光投在乌鸦埃德加身上，颓然地低下了头。  
“当时的副会长，塞维叶。”沙加说，“是个花花公子，情报高手，智商情商都不低。单恋文艺部长叶莲娜。”  
短短几句话让包括撒加在内的所有人惊呆了，足有三秒钟，才有人发出声音：  
“你为什么会知道！”  
“你怎么会知道？”  
“外部告诉你的吗？”  
“想起来了，副会长的职责之一就是收集情报。”撒加第一个恍然大悟。  
“没错，”沙加说，“我在开学之前就已经把历代雅典学派的所有信息全部看过了。”  
“包括谁追谁谁暗恋谁吗……？”迪斯和米罗嘀咕。  
“原来你真的在工作……。”艾俄洛斯对沙加刮目相看，“虽然我还是不太相信这是真的。”  
“我还是第一次听说副会长做正经事……”艾欧里亚和哥哥一起打量沙加。  
“不过，想想也真好玩。”阿特里耶插嘴，“这个人死了，活下去的三个人恐怕到死都不知道为什么活下去的是他们吧？”  
“等等，”艾欧里亚又一次皱起眉头，“难道你没有把这件事告诉他们吗？”  
“我为什么要告诉他们？跟我有什么关系？”阿特里耶也再一次莫名其妙地看着他。  
“可是，以你的能力，联系到他们，告诉他们一声难道不是举手之劳？”艾欧里亚说。  
“但这到底和我有什么关系，这是他们的事吧？”阿特里耶也皱起了眉。  
“难怪我的老师说，他的师兄对人对事从无恶意，但也从来没有善意。”亚尔迪感叹。突然，他的表情变得严肃，盯住阿特里耶说：“难道你不觉得，应该对别人多一点善意？”  
这一下不但阿特里耶吃惊，撒加等人也面面相觑，谁都不知道一向和善的生活部长为什么会突然变了脸色，就连卡妙也困惑地盯着亚尔迪。阿特里耶说：“哟，你这个小东西！科维纳是怎么教你的？懂不懂什么叫尊敬师长？”  
“这是我的老师临死前想告诉你的话。”亚尔迪的脸色越来越严肃，“他说回忆他一生经历过的事，他承认你的天才，佩服你的潇洒，但他说他和你加起来，也比不上你们的师弟邓尼茨医生。你从不关心他人的死活；他为了目的，可以对他人的死活视而不见，到最后你们两手空空，形只影单。他说，如果他早一些懂这个道理，那他的人生可能完全不一样，他也终于明白为什么在三个弟子中，罗伯特医生最喜欢资质最差的三弟子。”  
“呵呵，”阿特里耶一点也不生气，反倒笑了出来，“所以他告诉你，要对人充满善意？这样去生活？这样的生活又有什么意思？善意就是多管闲事吗？”  
“那么，在这个世界上，除了沙加，谁还会怀有善意地一直留意你的儿子史比格尔？”亚尔迪反问，这一反问大出他人意料，谁也没看过亚尔迪与人针锋相对。  
“原来你也有脾气，”艾俄洛斯对亚尔迪刮目相看，“虽然我还是不太相信这是真的。”  
“我还是第一次看到生活部长严肃。”艾欧里亚和哥哥一起打量亚尔迪。  
“我呢，”阿特里耶微笑，竟然带着一些长辈对小辈的宠溺意味，“理解你的意思，不过，我的智商比科维纳高，这些道理我早在年轻时候就明白，他却到了临死前才明白。道理终究是道理，人，都是自恋而且固执的，不论你说什么，哪怕这是我师弟的遗言，我也并不觉得自己适合像邓尼茨那样过日子。还有，早在我明白这件事的时候我就承认，我远远不如三师弟，也不想和他比。”  
“如果你能对他们……多关心一些……”亚尔迪断断续续地说，似乎还在思索措辞。  
“我对他们多关心一些？”阿特里耶的笑容依然没有讽刺和挖苦，“科维纳就不会死？邓尼茨就不会有那么多坎坷？可是，每个人都只能对自己负责。”  
“不对，你……”亚尔迪盯着阿特里耶的眼睛，那双青色的年轻的眼睛里有好奇和生气，亚尔迪闭上眼，像放弃了什么似的叹了口气。撒加接口道：“那么，你认识城户光政吗？”  
“认识！”阿特里耶的兴致又被调动起来，“也是创世纪的成员。不过，谁都没想到他竟然和雅典财团有渊源。而且这个人挺有意思。”只有卡妙和穆还偷偷留意亚尔迪，艾欧里亚有些厌恶地问：“你说的‘有意思’，不会指他把自己的儿子送去游戏里做实验吧？”  
“没错！”阿特里耶两手一拍，“对他，我真是叹为观止。不过我一直没弄明白他为什么会有那么多儿子，而且岁数都差不多，难道是精子银行出问题了？还是他得到了神谕，提前准备了这么多儿子？”  
众人不约而同地想到了这件事的真相，不知道为什么，没有人愿意告诉阿特里耶，对阿特里耶，他们有了新的想法，有人甚至对他产生了一丝反感，但又说不上讨厌。阿特里耶像是能够察觉每个人的心思，且不以为意。  
“等等。”米罗找到了漏洞，“不是说只有我们雅典学派才能进入？为什么他们也进去了？”  
“我也很纳闷，大概是创世纪找到了一部分钥匙，可以使用一部分游戏设施？还有一个可能是创世纪依照留存的游戏记载，人为地安排了游戏，比如在某个荒山野岭创造出真实的情境，考验那些孩子——但这样同样也解释不通。”  
“既然创世纪掌握了端口，有没有强制进入的可能？”一直沉默的阿布罗狄说话了，“端口既然被破坏殆尽，那么重建的时候自然也会有各种漏洞，他们可以利用系统的漏洞进入游戏。”  
“也就是说像黑客入侵一样？”阿特里耶点点头，“这样比较说得通，游戏系统会被修复，创世纪也只能入侵很短的一段时间，接下来又会恢复最初设定的只有雅典学派才能进入，没错！虽然你有一种很让人讨厌的气场，但你的头脑还不赖，是不是学习部长？”  
“虽然他的确是学习部长，但为什么……这么讽刺呢？”艾欧里亚嘟囔，其他人表示理解地点着头，阿布罗狄说：“和头脑无关，只是总玩电脑，遇到事情会从这个方面想。”  
“喂！你有没有可能把游戏系统的程序改了，让我们直接通关！”迪斯跳下鸵鸟，踢了阿布罗狄一脚。  
“如果你们能够找到系统的话。”阿特里耶说，“可惜百万城市没有什么有效的即时通讯方法，不然真想见识这历史性的一幕啊。”  
“我有点明白了。”艾俄洛斯打断众人，“我们雅典学派进入这个地方，就是为了重新确立这个游戏和现实世界的联系方法。”  
“难道你一直不明白吗？”撒加忍不住讽刺了一句。  
“纱织小姐那里只有城户光政留下的几句语焉不详的交代，必须有雅典学派的人进入游戏，但究竟进去做什么，他也没说。”  
“你们真不觉得自己特别蠢吗？”加隆在一旁冷嘲热讽。  
“这样一说，我们的确很盲目地被人推了进来……”一时间众人都有些沉默，“大概是因为，我们一直听各种各样的人‘百万城市沉默’，结果一看到线索就扑了过来？”  
“我觉得没有那么简单。”米罗说，“想想我们进来的时候，时间紧迫，也就是说有人在破坏我们的行动，如果我们是这个游戏此时此刻唯一的合法进入者，他们的破坏有什么意义？我认为我们要做的，肯定不仅仅是寻找连接游戏和现实的通道。”  
“同意。”几个人同时点头。  
“总之你们就是一群蠢货。”加隆还在冷嘲热讽。  
“而你是蠢货中的蠢货。”撒加回应。  
“目的也许是，改变世界的力量？”艾欧里亚说：“也许有什么事需要我们改变？”  
“这样想也没错。”艾俄洛斯难得地赞同弟弟，“反正能做这件事的只有我们，就不要再说和自己无关，难道知道有这个游戏后你们就不加入雅典学派吗？是男人就不要在细节上纠缠，别把叛逆当个性，那叫幼稚。”  
“我从一开始就没想加入过！”加隆反驳。  
“去跟你哥说。”  
“！”  
“继续说该说的。”沙加拽回话题。阿特里耶说：“具体的情况我知道的并不多，只是听说城户接下了测试任务——我的记忆在这里很模糊，连年代都记不住。”  
“我可以问一个问题吗？”  
一片沉默中，一个声音响了起来。说话的竟然是树上的小K，它飞下来落在阿特里耶面前，阿特里耶点头，小K问：“所有的游戏者都有向导鸟吗？”  
“没有。”阿特里耶说，“老实说，游戏里的人的确会养宠物，但把宠物带进游戏的，我还是第一次见到呢！”  
“我们不是宠物！”  
“呵呵，我知道你们不是。我还参与了你们的设计呢。”  
“什么？！”  
众人眼前一片五彩斑斓，似乎无数片的羽毛在飞扬，鸟儿们全数从树枝上冲了下来，力气大的甚至把坐着的人撞开，鸟儿们团团围住阿特里耶，挤挤挨挨地掉了一堆羽毛。  
“这是当时创世纪提出的一个想法，也有可能是游戏的一个尝试，具体我不知道。总之要设计一些鸟，赋予某个性格和情感，不过，以当时的水平，怎么可能设计出你们这么栩栩如生的鸟……”阿特里耶疑惑地看着鸟儿们。  
“有没有可能借助了自由海洋的科技？”卡妙说。  
“那自由海洋的科技又来自于什么地方？”米罗问。  
“自由海洋，这个名字你们说过好几次了，那是什么地方？”  
“克隆人危机中沉没的三千万公民，在海底定居后建立的合众国。”撒加言简意赅地说。  
“是吗？还有这么件事？从来没听过。”  
“其实我们也没法判断，他们究竟是真实存在的，还是只是游戏中的一个逼真的场景。”撒加接着说。  
“那你们大概永远也无法判断了。这个游戏，走得久了，你会觉得它比一切都真实。”阿特里耶说，“何况，刻意追求真实，就再也找不到真实的东西。”  
“听不懂，别那么玄奥行不行？”艾欧里亚说。  
“这么说吧。”大家注意到，阿特里耶从来不会露出不耐烦或者轻视的表情，他对艾欧里亚说：“随便拿一幅画来打个比方，就说《雅典学派》这张画，这群哲人自成一个世界，当我们看着一幅画时，画里的人也看着我们，对于画里的人来说，我们是假的；对于我们来说，画面上的世界是假的。但其实，两者都是真的，我们通过那个画框——哦不，是教堂的穹顶，就像另一个世界的窗户，看到了这么一个瞬间。他们呢，通过同样的窗子，看到了我们的一个瞬间——那么这句话是真的吗？如果你性格浪漫，或者相信未知，这句话就是事实。但多数人都认为它荒诞不经，画里的东西怎么能是真的呢？”  
“但是，就算画里的东西是真的，也和我们完全无关，对现实没有任何作用啊？”艾欧里亚认真地与阿特里耶探讨。  
“那么，希腊神话里有个人爱上了石像，这种感情难道也是假的？”  
“那是神话！所以石像才可能变成这个世界的真正存在的人，成为他的妻子。”  
“神话是谁编的？为什么要编这样的故事？只是愿望？”阿特里耶问，“为什么世界各地的神话都那么恢弘壮大，就拿流浪这个主题来说，后世的故事家们可以去荒岛，可以去小人国，可以去外空间，但你仔细想想，为什么人们想到流浪，总是第一个想到荷马，想到奥德修斯？”  
“这种比较有失公允，”艾欧里亚说：“古老的东西经过代代流传，本身就有一种强大的魅力……”  
“那么古老的东西究竟从哪里来？古老的人的脑壳子里变出来的吗？还是来自更古老的地方？你向这个方向考虑看看。”  
“更古老……”艾欧里亚一怔，其他人也都在思索这句话的含义。  
“我说。”小K打断，“能不能专心致志地回答我们的问题。”  
“啊，是的，应该回答你。”阿特里耶回过神，“我们接到的任务只是设计一些鸟，包括外形，性格，身世等等，当时我私下猜测，也许这个游戏想要试试仿生智能生物是否能够进行游戏吧？但真正的目的是什么，你们又是怎么被制造出来的，我就不清楚了。”  
“制造它们的科技，显然超过了地球现有水平。”艾俄洛斯说。  
“如果自由海洋也算地球的话，并不是不可能？”撒加说。  
“创世纪和自由海洋一定有联系。”沙加下结论。  
“你们也不知道吗？”亚尔迪问小K，“你们最初的记忆是怎样的？”  
小K看了亚尔迪一眼，才开口说：“我们最初的记忆比我们自身的存在还要早。”  
“这是什么意思？”  
“大概是一种意识？总之我们像是在混沌中，能感觉到‘自我’的存在，后来，有了身体，一直在黄道大厅里等待你们来，然后才能进入游戏。”  
“你在车站的时候也说过，没有我们你们只能瞎走对吗？”亚尔迪说，“这么说，我们也是你们的‘向导’？”  
“……”小K陷入沉思，没回答这个问题。艾欧里亚迫不及待地问：“你说的更古老的东西到底是什么？”  
“我不思考这么艰深的问题。”阿特里耶用小指塞住耳朵，表示艾欧里亚的声音太过震耳欲聋。他说：“只说最简单的，对于你们来说，我是个游戏人物，那么我是假的，对吧？但你们和我的谈话，从我说的话里得到的东西，假吗？真实只是一种个人判断，你认为是真的，就是真的，我们能把握的，也只是个人的真实。——所以古时候的圣人总奉劝人们认真生活，即使在一个虚假的环境里——不是没有道理。”  
“一下子又成了哲学探讨。你的老师说话七扯八扯，有时候逻辑混乱，但……”米罗对沙加说，沙加接口：“所以我才会跟着他学习。在他那庞杂的胡言乱语里，有很多值得思考的东西。”被徒弟这么说，阿特里耶依然不生气，艾欧里亚叹口气说：“反正，我们根本想不通，以为自己知道了什么，马上又落到一无所知的地方。”  
“不过，有一件事是肯定的。”艾俄洛斯说，“我们游戏一样进到这个地方，却不知道多少人为这个机会做出了巨大的牺牲，甚至搭上性命。所以不要以为一切都理所当然，更不要抱怨。”艾欧里亚似乎想嘟囔点什么，碰到哥哥严肃的眼神，立刻缩了回去，改口说：“我总有一个感觉，好像我们能进这个游戏是别人早就安排好了的，我们必然要进入雅典学派——即使有些人根本没想进这个团体；我们必然要进这个游戏——即使我们充满意见，总之就是……命运？”  
“这个倒霉的词！”  
“这种感叹是在浪费时间。”阿特里耶又开始插嘴，“命运是什么？人生的必然？七重天的一片叶子掉下来，掉到你的肩膀上，你如何判断是偶然还是必然？所以，别去想偶然还是必然，那都是人类为自己的思维设下的限制。为什么人类思考上帝会发笑？因为他看到了一群蚂蚁在研究七重天上的叶子，徒劳，浪费时间，可悲可笑。”  
“那你认为命运是什么？”艾欧里亚负气地问。  
“一种体验，仅此而已。”阿特里耶随手拿起一个大地菇，“这个比喻不恰当，请各位把它想成一个洋葱。”  
“洋葱？”  
“对，再把这个洋葱想成地球。”  
“地球？！”  
“对，我们人类的认识，不过是停留在洋葱表面。然后我们就开始试图把海水一层层揭开，把大地一层层揭开，”手指不断剥开一层层的蘑菇，“这种探索很美，但是，多数人发现一层海浪下面，不过是另一层海浪；一层石头下面，不过另一层石头。即使有一天真的到了最内层，它也不过是一个地球，一个洋葱，一个大地菇。我们注定要为剥开表象努力，科学家用科学的方法，神学家用神学的方法，每个人都有自己的方法，努力的结果不过如此，我们得到的，只是一顿饱餐而已，有些人连吃都没吃到。就是这样，不过如此。”  
“这是你玩了游戏后的认识吗？”沙加拉回跑到两万里之外的话题。  
“算是吧。这个游戏，改变了我很多想法。”阿特里耶颇为怀念地说，“比如，我最讨厌作家，特别是诗人，他们简直就是瘟疫一样的存在，连我都治不好的瘟疫！所以我决不会动笔写任何东西。我想你们之中也有完全不懂浪漫的人吧？但如果你们去落叶小镇，每个人都会变得诗意，因为那个地方太美了。”  
“落叶小镇？”  
“对，叶子像雨一样缓缓降下来，如果你在一个地方静止，头发和肩膀上就会落满枯黄的、带着干燥香气的叶子，那个地方很安静，只有脚踩在落叶上的声音，还有扫叶子的声音。去那里的人需要扫三小时树叶，另外三小时用来散步。只有六小时时间。你可以靠着一颗树睡一觉，舒服极了。睁开眼的时候，叶子已经埋住了你的半边身子，天空上的叶子还是不断地飘下来，那景色说不出的美，让你想一直走下去。”  
“所以你改变了看法？”  
“没有！”阿特里耶严肃地说，“我刚刚改变看法，就到了诗人小镇，然后我对诗人的印象比以前更差了！”  
“诗人小镇又是什么地方？”  
“一个只有精神病才会喜欢的东西。”阿特里耶无比痛苦地回忆，“那个地方，诗人的语言都会转化为现实，也就是说，电一样的眼神，石头一样沉的眼神，火一样的眼神，刀一样的眼神，寒冰一样的眼神——当这些眼神一起看着你，你抱头鼠窜地从小镇的一头冲向另一头的车站，饱受着这样的眼神，最后四肢着地爬上车——”  
“那要是说表白被拒绝，说自己心碎了，是不是心脏真的碎掉了？”  
“没错，然后拿胶条黏上捧着回家。那个鬼地方！”  
“不会生病吗？”  
“大病一场！每个途经诗人小镇的异乡人都要大病一场，诗人就是连医生都治不好的瘟疫！偏偏那是个换乘车站，每个人都有可能经过。天啊……”阿特里耶的感叹转为呻吟，突然环视了一圈他的听众们，笑道：“你们去那里的话，估计每个人都要搭进去半条命吧。”  
“至少某个土豆丁一样的人不会送命，长相身高性格都引不起旁人的半点爱慕之情。”米罗说。  
“我又哪里惹到你了啊草包公子？”迪斯嫌弃地丢白眼，“就因为我说法国人不正经？多少个话题过去了你还记得这件事？一个男人，爱记仇到这种程度，难道就能引起旁人的爱慕之情？也只有不正经的法国人才会被你吸引！”说完就躲到了亚尔迪身后，任凭米罗挑衅就是不肯探出脑袋，米罗看着那只鸵鸟说：“这才叫物以类聚呢！”  
“听上去很有意思啊！”艾欧里亚说，“你还经过什么样的小镇？”正问着，远处传来“突突突”的声音，一辆驮着大架子的摩托车呼啸而来，阿特里耶跳了起来招手，其他人也全都站了起来。除了阿特里耶和阿德莎——从某种意义上来说，这两个人和他们来自同一世界——这算是他们第一次见到游戏里出现的人物。  
这是个矮个子男人，他的脸被包住头的帽子，防风镜和大口罩裹得严严实实，根本看不出长相，他停住摩托，摩托车有厚重的轮子，与后座紧密相连的是一个半椭圆的密封柜子。矮个子男人拿出钥匙，没想到一只小鸟突然飞过去，只见它的喙子突然变大，钻进柜子的锁孔，柜子“咔”的一声被打开，众人再一定睛，原来小鸟正是托帕斯。  
“你真厉害！”亚尔迪夸奖，小K无比阴沉地瞪着托帕斯，撒加也皱起眉，阿特里耶说：“哈哈，你们把快递员吓傻了，我看很快，快递公司就要淘汰所有的旧式集装箱了！”托帕斯还在欢叫，炫耀似的在亚尔迪肩上跳，小K和撒加的脸色却越来越不好，猫头鹰和加隆同时窃笑。猫头鹰对那只蜂鸟说：“你这傻帽，一点本领就要炫耀，让人以后能提防你，暴露了我们根本不是普通的鸟——你怎么这么傻帽啊！”说着说着竟然生气了，飞过去想要啄蜂鸟，托帕斯吓得钻进了亚尔迪的头发。  
“你们的思维真相似啊。”艾俄洛斯对撒加说，“你和那只鹰。”  
“是啊，当忧患意识袭来时那便秘表情尤其相似。”加隆说风凉话，又被撒加踹飞。  
“我原以为你有勇无谋呢，没想到还挺有头脑。”艾欧利亚对猫头鹰罗琳说，罗琳“呸”了一声，阿特里耶插嘴：“猫头鹰是战争女神雅典娜的宠物，本身就代表了战争和智慧，怎么会有勇无谋？”沙加说：“介绍一下。”  
“我也不认识。”阿特里耶接过矮个子男人递上来的一个小包裹和一张卡片，在卡片上按下十指手印，对男人道谢，一面接着说：“稍等，我想这些孩子需要借几本书。”男人转身把柜子打得更开，只见柜子有三层，最上面一层是食品、简单的烹饪工具、野外生存工具、还有若干作用不明的蛋型盒子；第二层是一排破旧的书籍，里外排了三排；最下面一层很深，放着大大小小的包裹。  
“你们不用和他打招呼——他是穿梭在百万城市的快递员，他们的工作守则之一就是不能说话，一旦说话就会被快递公司解雇。快递员能进入大多数小镇，并根据系统的提示，了解我们的行踪，将别人寄给我们的东西交到我们手中——需要付钱，你们现在恐怕没有钱吧？他们的工作也有公益的成分，就是移动图书馆。每个快递集装箱里都有几十本书，多的有几百本，你可以随便借，看完了记得还就好。一次借的书没有归还，就不能借下一次，如果遗失的话记得赔偿。”  
“可是，语言……”卡妙第一个想到关键问题。  
“语言没有关系，书籍会自动转化为你看得懂的语言。你们需要什么书？”  
“当然是旅游攻略之类的书。”  
“百万城市最流行的就是这样的书，有很多人写下自己的旅游见闻，也有人写出自己的幻想——一些并不存在的小镇，害读者到处寻找。口碑最好的一本是这个——”阿特里耶挑出一本快被翻烂的《百万城市指南》。卡妙将书接了过来，又和穆研究还应该借什么，米罗说：“别借太多，我们不适合带太多东西。”阿特里耶说：“没错，借一两本就行了。”他正在打开收到的包裹，层层叠叠的布片拆开后，里边露出一个金属镯子，阿特里耶宝贝似的看着镯子，放在嘴边亲了又亲。突然发现破布里还有一块完好的，原来是一块头巾，于是将缠在自己头上的头巾取了下来，换上那块新的，又将旧的头巾团成一团，从怀里拿出一个小纸包，众人闻到一股香味，是大地菇的香味，——看来，里边放的就是阿特里耶说的晒干后的蘑菇根。他将纸包和头巾用层层叠叠的破布片包好，递给那个快递员，快递员给了他一个卡片，他输入了一些信息，卡妙问：“不付现金吗？”  
“这里有银行，会从我的户头划钱。”阿特里耶回答，“不过你需要走过很多个小镇才能使用银行功能。在你们这个级别，最经常用的是当铺。”  
“当铺？”  
“对。百万城市最大也是连锁最多的当铺是禾禾当铺，在那里可以交换当地的货币。什么时候你想赎回抵押的东西，可以在任意一个小镇的缴纳赎金和快递费，很少有遗失现象。”  
“我说，”米罗突然问，“你收到的东西应该是你的情人寄来的吧？既然快递员都能找到你们，为什么你们彼此却找不到对方呢？”  
“我们？”阿特里耶笑容里带了一丝失落，“我们总是在错过对方，我还曾为了找她当过快递员，结果还是追踪不到她，还因为擅自动用系统被开除。”  
“快递的费用怎么算？”卡妙问。  
“当你确定在某个小镇定居，在较长一段时间不迁移，可以通过当地的命运管理终端记录信息，这样别的地方的人就能以比较便宜的价格发快递给你，如果你一直在走动，那想要给你发快递的人非要是富翁不可。有些人攒了一辈子钱才能发一份移动快递。”阿特里耶说，“所以为了发快递，我们需要赚很多很多钱。”  
“如果你们其中一个定居，那么另一个不就可以根据快递地址找到对方？”米罗说。  
“我们试过，没有结果。”阿特里耶懊恼地说，“我们会遇到各种天灾人祸，最后不得不离开等待的地点。比如我在某地等她，那个地方恰好是个禁止女巫进入的中世纪国家。她刚抵达就遇到了围捕，不得不赶快逃离。我们像是陷入了禁止相聚的命运中。”  
“你听过‘三公主传说’吗？”沙加突然问。  
“我似乎知道这个名字，但印象非常模糊，应该是记忆被删除了吧。”  
“三公主，是指20世纪后出现的三位预言女性，一位是日本女性黑泽悠，被称为‘夜公主’；一位是雅典女性朵拉，被称为‘黎明公主’；还有一位就是被称为‘夕阳公主’的阿德莎，也就是你爱的这个人。她们身上有奇怪的诅咒：神的公主不能恋爱，夜公主永远见不到她爱的人，黎明公主会为爱人死去，夕阳公主无法和爱人厮守。你和这个女人永远也别想见面，大概就是这个意思。”  
“我们到底招惹谁了？”阿特里耶苦笑。  
“在这个世界，你们的命运应该似乎被你们自己设定的。”沙加分析，“所以整个游戏都会跟你们过不去。”  
“我说，既然是旅行，这个世界应该有那种人吧。”米罗说。  
“哪种人？”  
“导游。”米罗说，“既然这个世界有各种各样的职业，也有人写出了旅游指南，那怎么可能没有导游？”  
“你是个很擅长抓住重点的孩子。”阿特里耶夸奖，“如果你能把你发现的重点压下去仔细思考，你也许能得到更多的智慧。”  
“压不下去的，本性肤浅。”迪斯讽刺，米罗回以白眼，“好过某些连想都想不到的矮子！”  
“你的思考方向很正确，百万城市的确有导游，但百分之九十九都是骗子。”阿特里耶说：“若你们能够遇到一个真正的导游，那真是天赐的运气。”  
“总结一下这些导游的特征。”沙加说。  
“不超过四十岁，一脸高深莫测，拿着昂贵的翻译机，有交通工具，养狗。”  
“翻译机？”艾欧里亚问，“就是说可以转换语言？”  
“理论上是这样没错。”阿特里耶说，“不过，有些小镇会为玩家自动转换语言，语言不通的时候才可能会用到翻译机。事实上它的功效并不大，背着还麻烦，我买过一台，后来扔在当铺了。”艾欧里亚说：“我们不用买，我这只鹦鹉懂百万城市的所有语言！”  
“它翻译一句话大概需要一顿饭的工夫。”有人泼冷水，艾欧里亚反驳：“我会教它说话的！它以后也会是一只巧舌如簧的鸟！”树上的鹦鹉表情呆滞，倒是一直在空中绕圈子的红毛又一次看看艾俄洛斯，再看看艾欧里亚，愤恨地叫了几声。  
“还有推销员也很麻烦，他们喜欢找异乡人做生意，总是把自己的产品吹的天花乱坠，车上的东西百分之九十九都是质低价高，你们中间有没有人会砍价？”  
“我们不担心这个。”沙加说。  
“没错，我们这里有阿巴贡转世又被葛朗台附体的法国人！”迪斯补充，就连米罗也吃吃笑了起来。  
“请问，在这个世界，如何计算时间？”撒加问。  
“多数小镇都有时钟，不过有的小镇一天39小时，有的3小时，时差是异乡人永远无法习惯的问题。”  
“也就是说，我们先要赚钱，集体去定制手表。”  
“为什么要手表？时差很好玩。”  
“我们有任务，但没有人告诉我们，究竟去哪个小镇做任务。如果十二个人一起走，显然浪费资源。如果分组行动，就需要定下集合的时间。统一的时间最重要。如果有钱，先解决手表问题。”撒加说。  
“哈哈哈哈，你的算盘不错，可是有的时候，手表都会失灵。”阿特里耶说：“你知道吗？有些小镇的奇怪的磁场是会让一切机械、电子类的东西紊乱失常，去了那里的人根本别想通过手表确定时间。这个时候怎么办？而且，你根本不知道你经过的小镇会不会有这种磁场。”  
“那就再加上沙漏项链。”撒加说，“这不是机械的。在这些小镇里，应该有那种什么都会做的能动巧匠开的店铺吧？”  
“这个倒是有很多，手表、沙漏项链都是小意思。但是你能确定你去的地方重力一致吗？”——沙漏项链是24世纪流行的情侣饰物，是一个以12小时为计时单位的微型沙漏，沙子漏完会自动倒转。  
“那么可以使用脉搏计时器。”亚尔迪说，“这样也可以大致推测时间。”  
“计时的方法很多，心跳也能计时。”修罗说，“如果真的出现时间问题，各展其能吧，有人会想不到办法吗？那也太废物了。”  
“为了保险，再加一个方便计时的。”撒加说，随即问小K，“你们是仿生鸟，所有的功能都完备吗？”小K说：“你的口气很让人不爽。”撒加回答：“生物钟是最可靠的，动物的生物钟比人更精准。只要保证某一只鸟每天按照正常作息睡觉，我们就不会失去时间。”沙加头顶的凤凰配合地打了个呼噜。  
“那么这件事就交给小瞳吧。”穆拍拍黑眼睛的小夜莺，“不论发生什么事，你都要保证每天到一定的时候睡觉再到一定的时候起床，这样我们就有了时间保险。你愿意帮我们做这件重要的事吗？我会尽快给你准备一个便携式的窝。”  
“愿意！我愿意！”小黄鸟欢畅地飞了一圈又一圈，乌鸦埃德加说：“你是因为自己终于有了一丁点对自己没有任何用处的用处而高兴吗？”  
“我觉得你们的外交部长很无耻，我不是第一天有这个感觉。”加隆说。  
“我们都觉得他无耻，每天，每小时，每分钟。”米罗说。  
“有落差。”卡妙说，“既然物品可以携带，那么从高科技的小镇携带某些工具到发展水平低的小镇使用，岂不成了征服者？”  
“想得美。”阿特里耶说，“绝对不能在低水平的小镇使用高科技物品，手表这一类的东西除外——但也难说。有一次我在一个灾难型小镇使用了钉舟，结果被游戏系统送进监狱，要不是我拼命劳改，几乎出不来。”  
“钉舟？”  
“灾难型小镇？”  
“就算你们一起问，我也只能一个一个回答。”阿特里耶从怀里掏出一个钉子放在沙加手里，“这个就是从别的小镇买的钉舟，用的时候只要拔下钉子头，它就可以自动充气变成一个坚固的封闭式的潜水艇，可以容纳二十个成年人。我在一个小镇碰到洪水，用它来救人，结果真倒霉——在低水平的小镇，要把这些工具贴身藏好，不要让那里的居民看见，否则会引起混乱，你也会受到惩罚，我得到的教训是任何时候都要记住不要用自身能力以外的方法改变他人的命运。”说着拿起钉舟塞进了沙加的制服口袋。  
“我问的详细点。”撒加说，“如果我们也遇到洪水，可以使用钉舟吗？”  
“在没有当地居民的情况下，可以。否则会有轻量处罚。”  
“可以给和我们一样的异乡人使用吗？”  
“可以。只要他不是当地居民。”  
“限制对当地人使用，岂不是让我们见死不救？”  
“不可以把自己当作神。”阿特里耶说，“人只能当自己的神，不能去干扰他人的规则。”  
“那么，我们的交通工具呢？比如说汽车可以开进原始部落吗？”  
“你也知道就算法律条文也有横的竖的漏洞，只要你们能把当地人糊弄过去，系统有时也会睁一只眼闭一只眼的，但这样做同样有危险系数。”  
“有没有那种微缩型的车！”艾欧里亚兴致勃勃地说，“就像科幻小说一样，用的时候变大，不用的时候可以放进口袋！”  
“你说的科幻就是魔法吧？”阿特里耶说，“百万城市的确有魔法卡片，还会有魔女主动出现提供帮助，没错，魔法是解决工具问题的最好方法，但我不用。”  
“为什么？”  
“魔女不可靠，要么是半调子，要么提苛刻的条件。”阿特里耶一摊手，“我用过一次，要求魔女把她带到我面前，魔女摇身一变变成她，然后拿走了我所有家当。”  
众人哈哈大笑中，艾欧里亚又问：“你那个钉舟不是魔法吗？”  
“那是高科技，用纳米技术制造的潜水艇。”  
艾欧里亚哑口无言。艾俄洛斯问：“这个游戏是不是太混乱了？”  
“就像一部系列小说，还没有统一框架就有成千上万的人来写，怎么会严密？”  
“也就是说，把高科技物品带到低水平城镇，即使只是展示也会有危险。”卡妙沉吟，“那么，相反的呢？把高科技物品带到更高水平的城镇？”  
“这个没问题，你可以去卖古董，很多人喜欢做这个赚钱。”阿特里耶回答，卡妙郑重地点了点头。迪斯推搡加隆说：“学着点吧，生存部长，咱们财部的理财能力可是有名的，石头缝里都能炼出金币。”  
“灾难型小镇是什么意思？”沙加扯回话题。  
“这是我个人对小镇的分类。灾难型小镇，顾名思义，去了就会没命，活着出来算你命大。干旱、洪水，地震，火山，恐怖政权，核战，瘟疫，小行星撞击前一周，冰河期到来前三天，外星人不断绑架……就是这样一些需要智慧和毅力的小镇，现在我去这类型小镇要先摸清楚那里的科技水平再使用道具。”  
“还有什么类型的小镇？”  
“很多，比如微笑小镇就是一个赌博型小镇。”  
“微笑小镇？所有人都带着外交部长式的微笑的话，的确麻烦！”米罗眨了一下眼，其余人默契地微笑，穆装作没听见。  
“微笑小镇是个赌博型的城市，在那里你会遇到十个对你微笑的人，你需要判断他们中的哪些对你怀有善意，哪些对你怀有恶意。恶意判断正确，对你有恶意的人会出局；善意判断正确，对你有善意的人会留下来帮你；判断失误，那个人就会变成你的敌人围攻你。最不幸的情况，你需要以一敌十。”  
“如果是系统设置的人物，我们就算眼睛再毒也判断不出来吧？”米罗说。  
“不，非常真实，也许是根据现实存在的某个城市或者国家设置的人物，系统不会作弊。”阿特里耶说，“考验人的眼力和经验。但不要以为这个很简单，因为每个人物的心理年龄增加了至少五十岁。也就是说，他们绝对比你们有经验，而且以考验异乡人为乐趣。”  
“我完全不明白这个游戏的意义。”卡妙皱起眉。  
“不是什么事都有意义，这是游戏，游戏是为了制作人或者参与者的乐趣。”阿特里耶回答，“还有馈赠型小镇，这里的东西你们可以随便取用，比如河边的粗芦苇，叫蜂管芦苇，砍下来就可以当乐器，你们可以拿着去别的小镇卖艺。不过，今后你们有可能接到大地精灵的求助，你们可以回来为他们服务，也可以完全不理会他们。”  
“这是不是和道德值有关？”  
“没有任何关系，不影响任何分值。”  
“啊？”  
“不求回报的才叫馈赠，所以肯回来帮助精灵的人并不多。”  
“真是个莫名其妙的游戏。”  
“很实际，我们无法一一回报帮助过自己的陌生人，所以与人为善，帮助其他陌生人。”沙加说，继续以训导口吻命令老师，“还有什么类型？”  
“消费型小镇。比如你一进去就送你一百万支票，花完才能出去，那里有最高级的会所，最有趣的游戏，最多的美食美人，若你想要更高级的项目，就要先赚钱，是个纸醉金迷的地方。这类型的小镇就是尽管你不愿意，也必须按照它们的规则去享受——比如艳遇小镇，你需要在那里寻找一夜情，度过一夜才能离开。”  
“不会有这么好的事吧？”  
“怎么不会，放眼望去各式各样的美人，很容易勾搭。天堂一样的地方。”  
“如果情侣去那里怎么办？”  
“只要过一夜就行，情侣的话，就内部过夜吧。”  
“如果去了这个小镇的话，某个处男终于可以……哈哈。”迪斯露出暧昧的笑容，艾欧里亚反击：“那小孩子怎么办？”  
“哈哈，这就是这个小镇的神奇之处，异乡人去了那里，系统自动把小孩、老人、病人全都改为正值年轻热情的年纪！”  
迪斯忍不住欢呼。又问：“只能住一晚？”  
“随便啊，不过一般人只住一晚。因为，第一晚免费，第二晚需要缴纳高额旅馆费用。”  
艾欧里亚犹豫片刻，有些慌张地问：“不遵守规则会怎么样？”  
“这么好的规则竟然不遵守，你傻吗？”阿特里耶看怪物一样看着他。  
“说得好。”艾俄洛斯称赞，阿特里耶却有问必答：“可以不遵守规则，不过会得到相应的处罚，具体处罚我不清楚。”  
“还有呢？”沙加问。  
“考验型小镇，需要做完任务才能通过。”阿特里耶竖起两个手指，“通过方式分两种，一种是圆满完成任务，一种是达到合格分数。比如孤独小镇这种地方，迄今还没有人能完成任务。”  
“是要进去安慰一个没有布娃娃的公主病患者吗？”加隆问。  
“不。”阿特里耶努力地回想，“那是一个很有特点的小镇，走进那里就像走进一幅画，落日，海洋，悬崖，悬崖上有一个黄金王座，王座上坐着握着宝剑的王者，任务是结束这位王者的孤独。就算你巧舌如簧，也没法让他开心；你也可以和他比试剑法，他赢了也不会开心，而且你还可能有生命危险。没有人能结束王者的孤独——从这个意义上来说，这也是一个哲理型小镇。”  
“哲理型？”  
“对，按照某种哲思创造的小镇，比如春天小镇。”阿特里耶露出怀念式的笑容，“那是一个冰雪世界，没有任何植物，人们从其他小镇进口蔬菜和水果。那里的人最大的愿望就是能种出一朵花。但是那里只有冰块，泥土一旦进入那个小镇也会冻住，最耐寒的花朵也不能生存。于是那里的人给小镇命名为春天，他们始终在等待春天的到来。”  
“真变态，要是我们的任务是在那个小镇种一朵花，岂不是拿不到塔罗牌！”迪斯叫道。米罗恶狠狠地瞪着他：“闭嘴！你这个白痴！你难道不知道自己是个乌鸦嘴！”乌鸦埃德加在树上插嘴：“我有预感，你们一定会路过这个小镇，不如从现在开始想办法吧。”  
“说你是怎么通过的。”沙加命令他的老师。  
“坐车通过的，我又没有任务，只是去那里吃冰冻海鲜。打捞的海鲜放在那里的冰窖冻透，吃起来又甜又香又爽，回味无穷。”  
“继续说你还遇到过什么。”沙加命令。  
“还有义务型小镇，就是你去了那里必须按照规定劳动才能通过。比如种田，比如买卖，比如赚钱交税，我去过的最紧张的义务型小镇是72小时小镇，那是一个高科技堡垒，所有人都在为迎战外敌制造武器、加强防御，每个人会根据电脑分析被安排到相应的岗位上，例如技工、士兵、工程师等等，默认的休息时间只有几个钟头，高强度的劳动量有时还会累死人。当然如果你的贡献特别大，可以有更多的休息时间。例如我就因为做了高级工程师得到了将近20小时的休息时间。我去了那个小镇七八次。”  
“那里的科技很发达？”  
“比地球发达，不过我去那里不是因为科技，是因为那里监工的女军官很迷人，我想和她一夜情，可惜，她每次都抽不出时间。”  
“你还有心情一夜情？”  
“那是我遇到她之前的事。”阿特里耶解释，“后来我在初恋小镇遇到了她。”  
“初恋小镇？名字很好听。”  
“应该算是一个馈赠型小镇。”阿特里耶回答，“很多人都想去的地方，据说那里有关于初恋的一切，每个人都会在那里有不同的体验。我去那里纯属无聊，想看看没有初恋的人会得到什么样的待遇，结果就是遇到了她。我是走进了一家电影院，电影院里什么都没有，一片旷野，很神奇，你所站立的土地，眼前出现一幕幕奇异的景象，有海洋，有密林，有恐龙，有岩洞，有城镇，有防空洞，有断壁颓垣，时间很长，长到你忍不住打瞌睡，走出来的时候觉得特别累，而她就站在电影院门口。”  
“然后呢？”艾欧里亚问。  
“典型的处男问题。”迪斯说。  
“我很高兴遇到一个美女，然后我很快就爱上她了。”  
“有没有这种可能，你只是因为一直得不到才爱？”卡妙说。  
“我也这样想过，甚至很长一段时间这样安慰自己。直到我去了价值小镇。那是一个认知型小镇。”  
“认知型小镇又是什么？”  
“认知型小镇可以让你更了解自己。比如你们都是很有正义感的人，但如果你去了‘盗窃小镇’，就必须暂时放下正义感。那里所有的人都是小偷，什么东西都偷。有大大小小的盗窃比赛，想从那里走出去，也要通过职业盗窃考核，成为中等水平的小偷才行。于是你要么无师自通，要么参加学习班——在报名之前你的钱可能会被全部偷走。那里很少有人需要住房，连房子都会被人偷走。在那个地方，道德没有意义，如果你一味坚持道德，不但走不出那个地方，还可能因贫困而饿死。”  
“那价值小镇是怎样的地方？”  
“苛刻的选择考试。”阿特里耶的脸色突然变了，“把你认为的最重要的东西一一量化，放上天平，你只能选择其中一个过关砝码，于是你必须放弃的东西越来越多，到最后只剩下一个砝码。”  
“难道你最后剩下的是爱情？那东西有什么用？”加隆挑起眉毛问。  
“别插嘴。”撒加说。  
“关你什么事！”加隆起身冲着撒加就是一脚，撒加一跃躲开，回身一脚正踢中加隆，加隆竟然晕了过去。阿特里耶有些奇怪：“为什么一脚就晕倒？”亚尔迪说：“大概因为在进入游戏前他就受了重伤。”“没错，如果一个受重伤的人也和我们保持同样的状态，那这个游戏的设定岂不有问题。”  
“也就是说，每个人都能在价值小镇认识到生命中最有价值的东西？”一直没说话的穆问了这样一句。  
阿特里耶仔细看了看他，点点头说：“没错，在那里我才明白自己什么都可以不要。只有她才是我最想要的。没有她的话，拥有再多的才能和财富，又有什么意思？我曾经对她用百万城市特有的方式示爱，虽然只完成了一半，那也是我记忆里最快活的事。所以我一刻不停地找她，我一定要找到她才行——我为什么要在这里浪费时间呢！”阿特里耶越说越气，‘嚯’地站了起来，抬脚就走。  
“你等等！你等等！”艾欧里亚跳起来死死地抓住阿特里耶的衣服，他身强力壮，阿特里耶一时之间竟然挣脱不开，他不耐烦地说：“我要走了！放手！”艾欧里亚不依不饶地说：“我就问你最后一个问题！你不告诉我别想走！”“快问。”“你说的那个示爱方式是什么？”——艾俄洛斯拿着的蘑菇脱手而出，砸到弟弟的后脑。  
“为什么会问这个？”阿特里耶费解地拨开他的手，指着沙加说：“这个很简单，我叫人现场示范一下。徒弟你来，还有，那个紫头发的，你也过来。”  
沙加和穆不明所以，走到阿特里耶面前，站住，阿特里耶对穆说：“你是东方人，东方人常做的礼佛动作，对，就是在胸前双手合十，维持这个姿势不要动。”又对沙加说：“把你的两只手分别放在他的两手上，对，就是这个姿势，用力。然后说出你的爱情誓言。若对方同意，就会抽出两只手，反过来做同样的一个动作，说出他的誓言，示爱完毕。据说这样做的恋人会受到百万城市的祝福。”阿特里耶说着迈开脚步，一边走一边念叨：“你们只有十六七岁，以为自己还年轻，但年轻有什么用？我年轻了这么多年，却只能和她在一起短短那么几天，失去她之后，我不论看到什么，都会想‘如果她也在我身边多好’，‘如果她看到了会不会高兴’，‘她会不会喜欢’……你以为我为什么一直找她？”  
渐渐听不到阿特里耶的声音，他的身影也消失在所有人的视线里，大地小镇里只剩下鸟儿们拍动翅膀的声音，众人怅然若失地看看彼此。刚刚一番谈话，让每个人都对阿特里耶产生了一些不自觉的依赖，他突然离开，他们在一瞬间觉得自己像被父母扔在陌生环境的孩子。但这种伤感只是一瞬间的事，艾俄洛斯首先拍了拍手，让大家回过神，他说：“阿特里耶这个人真有意思，不过他没告诉我们在大地小镇到底该做什么。”  
“他没告诉我们的事太多了！真应该把他绑起来！也不知道副会长以前是怎么跟……”说着看向沙加，却发现沙加和穆还维持着刚才的姿势。  
“喂！副会长！你什么时候放手！”米罗叫了一声。  
沙加恍若未闻，半晌才说：“只在这里也好。”  
“什么？”穆一愣，在一旁围观的人也面露迷惑。  
“只在这里也好，在这个百万城市沉默的世界里。”沙加的双手依然放在穆合十的双手上，抬起头迎上穆不解的目光，“我们恋爱吧。”


	7. 七

笃信运气的人都是傻子。  
*********************

“咱们的副会长，绝对是世界上最接近神的男人！”  
“我同意！我以前断定学习部长那个小白脸才是最厚脸皮的，没想到雅典学派的排位冥冥之中遵循着科学，副会长更胜一筹！”  
“你到底有没有脑子？外部已经明显的拒绝了，你竟然还上去问‘你的答复呢’，‘等等，你还没回答我’，‘你到底是什么意思’——你真的看不出他是想在别人面前给你留点面子吗？你脸皮厚得已经可以不要这么点面子了对吗？”  
“尤其是头上顶着一只瞌睡鸟，形象更可笑。我们本来看的是一出单人悲剧，结果你演成了双人喜剧，你知道我们有多辛苦才忍住笑吗？”  
“当然，我们就是要落井下石地嘲笑你。”最后，米罗说。  
“当然，我们并不是落井下石地嘲笑你。”最后，迪斯说。

河边，米罗、迪斯、沙加正在拿木刀修整采来的芦苇，蜂管芦苇物如其名，外观粗大，内部有大大小小的导管，横截面看上去就像蜂巢。米罗不时吹上几下，听它发出的声音，然后拿小刀削来削去做形状上的调整，以使它发出更美的音色；迪斯研究着如果用花果汁在芦苇外部染上颜色，使它更美观；沙加默默无语地切着芦苇管，这种芦苇的纤维坚韧，需要花不少力气。他还要听着米罗迪斯一左一右的挖苦。  
“骂你是应该的，就因为你连告白都不会找时机，害我们跟着受罪！”米罗说。  
“说起来我就气！你以为你多大了？你想告白不会找个没人的地方跟那只笑面虎商量！你不知道雅典学派的会长是个精神病吗！你给我们带来多大的损失！”  
“我认为会长的决定没有错。”沙加终于说话了。  
米罗和迪斯毫不犹豫地举起手中的芦苇敲他的头，一面咒骂不已：  
“你失恋了就要全天下人陪你守活寡吗！”  
“因为你一个人的行为耽误全体人的爱情进程，你竟然一点也没有反思的意思！”  
米罗和迪斯的愤慨并不是没有道理。数小时前，沙加向穆告白，穆默默地抽回双手，沙加不明所以，只好一再询问他的意思，正在众人想笑不能笑的时候，撒加说：“今后在游戏进程中，如果不是确切的休息阶段，严禁谈情说爱。”  
“为什么？！”米罗和迪斯同时跳了起来。  
“恋爱会影响人的判断力，影响人的反应力，影响人的注意力——”撒加把所有能够想到的负面影响说了一遍，又补充说：“需要分组行动，我也会尽量将情侣安排在不同组，避免影响效率。任何人都不能因为私事影响公事，听清楚了吗？”还没等米罗和迪斯提出抗议，撒加已经飞快地布置任务：米罗、迪斯和沙加去采芦苇制造乐器，以便到下个小镇卖钱；卡妙和阿布罗狄晾晒大地菇、制造装水的容器；其余人分头寻找可能的值钱的物品，制作可能的有用的工具。分散的人由鸟儿们在空中保持相互联系。——向导鸟们大多不太情愿，但又找不到拒绝的理由。而加隆则被放在草地上，身上盖了几层披风。  
米罗和迪斯越想越气，沙加看了看他们扭曲的脸，慢条斯理地说：“你们有意见，为什么不对会长抗议？对我说有用吗？”  
“你真不觉得如果和穆分在一组行动，对你们的关系大有好处？”米罗耐着性子问。  
“我认为公私是否分明是智慧的显著标志，会长的考虑没错。”沙加说。  
“我祝你一辈子失恋。”米罗眯起眼微笑。  
“也难怪在一起十年都没追到手，这就是智慧。”迪斯说。  
“既然你和修罗从出生就在一起，至今你也没有完全追到，那么我又有什么不甘心？”沙加说。  
“我祝你一辈子是处男。”迪斯咧开嘴微笑。  
“我完全不理解你们在抱怨什么。”沙加说。  
“如果你能理解人类的思维，那么你早就追到外部同学了。”米罗说。  
“愿闻其详。”沙加说。  
“你要知道，多数人和你、你的老师并不一样，他们不但要考虑自己的意愿，还要考虑别人的看法，特别是穆这样追求平衡和谐的人，更注重这些事。”  
“这是一种虚荣吗？”  
“不是。”想到自己竟然要为万恶的外交部长辩护，米罗不禁有些气馁，但还是继续说道：“认为自己所做的事都是正确的，是一种唯我独尊的自大心理。而了解别人的看法、别人的准则，并修正自己的行为，能够更好地融入人群，并在人群中得到尊敬，这是每一个正常人希望做到的。”  
沙加点点头。  
“你的错误有三点。一，不分情况。也许你看到我和卡妙来到这里后，感情突飞猛进，觉得自己在这个世界一样有机会，事实上你们的情况和我们的情况，完全不一样。卡妙的责任和恋爱不矛盾，而穆不是；二，不分场合。你在所有人面前告白，如果穆答应你，那么我们中至少有一半人认为他不负责任；如果拒绝你，我们中至少有一半人会对你泼冷水。所以他只能沉默；三，缺乏诚意。你所谓的‘在这个世界’，也就是回避你们之间的实质问题，以苟且偷安的态度对待感情。就算你自己也受了委屈，但你不能要求对方跟你一起委屈。还有，你应该感谢那个比你更精神病的会长义务给你收拾残局，——在牺牲旁观者利益的基础上。明白了吗？”  
“我不认识你……”迪斯发着抖说。  
“我今天心情格外好而已！”米罗挑了挑眉毛。  
“到了百万城市，狗嘴里都能吐出象牙，真是个神奇的地方。”迪斯说。  
米罗微笑着一脚把他踢进河里。  
“你说的有道理。”沙加说。  
“你为什么不逐一反驳？”迪斯已经爬了上来，脱下衣服甩了米罗一脸水，“你要反驳，第一，你都能做到的事大爷我为什么做不到；第二，大爷我光明正大，没有见不得人的事，不必偷偷摸摸；第三，嗯，我要是敢对修罗说这种话大概活不过今天。”  
“我对他告白过一次，他拒绝了。”沙加说：“所以我才认为，在外面不可以的话，在这里他会答应。是我太一厢情愿了。”  
“要是我没记错，你们不是在冷战吗？最近你们俩剑拔弩张，是错觉吗？”米罗问。  
“的确有矛盾，但恋爱关系大于矛盾，矛盾可以慢慢解决。”沙加回答。  
“我看你也别追求处男告白模式了，找个机会拉上床，什么问题解决不了。”迪斯说。  
“没错，我们可以传授你几招，比如……”  
“对啊，还有……，绝对让他迷上你。”  
“还有这个动作，不可错过，具体这样……”  
“不对，颠倒一下更刺激，这样……”  
沙加看着他们说的天花乱坠，突然说：“你们刚才说的姿势，如果……，然后……，然后……，再然后……，不是更好吗？”  
“！”米罗和迪斯双眼发亮，大叫道：“你怎么知道这么高难度的动作！你不是处男吗！”  
“我看过很多资料片，忘了吗？”沙加回答。  
“你到底受的是什么教育，”迪斯嘀咕，随即说：“快快快，再说再说，继续说。”沙加又将几个高难度的动作以公式化的语言说了出来，迪斯米罗赞不绝口，米罗更是大叫：“副会长你绝对是最接近神的男人！这么高深的学问你都懂！我听都没听过！”迪斯点头：“不得不说，我也没听过，副会长太神了！快继续！继续！”  
“你们不要耽误工作。”  
“没问题！我们一边工作一边洗耳恭听！”  
沙加正说着，艾欧里亚不知从哪儿冒了出来，也坐在一旁竖着耳朵，米罗忍不住问：“你到底从哪儿过来的！你的耳朵是狗鼻子吗？”  
“别、别打岔，听副会长的！”  
“你离远点，这不是处男该听的！”  
“不走！知识面前人人平等！”  
“为什么一有这种事你就凑过来！欲求不满！”  
“我是表里如一的人，从不假正经！”  
“哦，不正经的处男~~”  
正吵着，天空突然传来一阵诡异的轰鸣，三个人闻声仰起头，只见巨大的兔子头出现在空中，正是黄道大厅里那只吵闹又啰嗦的白兔。  
“吓死人了！你干嘛突然出现！”几只在树枝上打盹的鸟飞向兔头猛啄，但兔子头只是在天空中的投影，并没有实体。只听他故作威严地说：“系统任务已经下达，限你们十分钟之内回到车站，过期不候！”  
众人以飞快的速度抓起芦苇、蘑菇、水果、用植物薄膜制成的便携水袋等等物品，冲向大地小镇的入口。艾欧里亚想到要去叫醒加隆，却发现加隆已经跑到了他前面。迪斯骑着鸵鸟一鸟当先，一边大叫：“大家快点！小心被关在这个鸟不拉屎的地方！”飞在前面的猫头鹰还有红鸟突然转了个圈，在他头顶上空盘旋，两泼鸟屎当空而下，迪斯大骂，罗琳和红毛哈哈大笑，加隆更是笑得险些跌倒。——事实上，他真的跌倒了，而且爬不起来。——艾欧里亚将他扛在肩上继续跑，众人说：“看来现实的体力也会转换到这个游戏中。”  
进入大地小镇虽然有繁文缛节，出去的时候倒是门户大开，几个人可以同时通过。一路狂奔至车站，只见皇后和兔子站在那里，皇后一脸不悦，艾俄洛斯和米罗殷勤备至地道歉，表示让女士等待是一件罪该万死的事，又恭维了她的万千美德，她才终于展颜而笑。  
“我来说一说系统指定的任务。”皇后带着大家一起上了列车，在车厢中坐了下来，兔子变出茶水和糕点捧给她，一面对众人说：“在游戏里你们不能吃我们的东西，哼哼，气死你们！”众人表示他们现在撑得快要爆炸，大地菇比起一只兔子的手艺，不知好多少倍。  
“我可以问一个问题吗？”穆彬彬有礼地对皇后说：“是不是所有任务都由系统指定？”  
“不是！”皇后心情一好，说的话就多，“有些任务是系统指定，调度员也可以指定几个随机任务——但我要说明，调度员指定的任务就算完成，也不一定拿到塔罗牌，所以你们可以不用理会我们交代的任务。”  
“那怎么行，您的任务和系统任务一样重要。”穆一本正经地说。  
“你可以坐在我对面！”皇后心花怒放，穆行了个礼才坐到她对面的座位上。  
“系统会指定各种各样的任务，只要你们完成，就能得到一张塔罗牌。”  
“如果我们没完成任务呢？”  
“那就继续做下一个任务，直到收集完为止。”皇后说，“任务要多少有多少。”  
“可以拒绝任务吗？”  
“不可以。”  
“得到的塔罗牌如何保管呢？”  
“你们自行保管。”皇后突然想起了什么，说：“我要提醒你们，千万不要弄丢大阿尔克纳牌。小阿尔克那可以再去找，大阿尔克纳却是唯一的，丢了的话，你们就再也不能完成这个游戏。至于怎么样保管才保险，世界上没有完全的保险箱，你们自己小心吧。”  
“没错，那是比你们的性命还重要的东西。”白兔添油加醋。  
“那么我们现在是要去什么地方？”  
“去自由港。是中央车站的一部分，所有液体航行器都可以在那里停泊，你们要在那里乘船。”  
“百万城市也有海洋？”  
“在这里统一叫做‘液体’。每条航道都有不同的液体成分。”  
“听上去真有趣。”  
“我还会给你们两个小时的准备时间，你们可以在自由集市赚钱。”  
想来的加隆刚好听到这一句，不禁脱口而出：“要饭就行了嘛，赚什么钱啊。”——又被撒加打了一拳。  
“不要一个劲问我，说说你们那个世界里有趣的事吧！”皇后说。穆颔首一笑，说起了从小学到初中生活的城市。穆说起话来娓娓动听，把各种事物说得活灵活现，皇后和白兔听得入了迷，就连坐在其他座位上的人也靠了过来。  
“原来他说话这么有意思！”米罗难以置信。  
“难道你不知道吗？”卡妙问。  
“我们怎么会知道！他恐怕在你们几个面前才这样吧！”  
“也是，人有优劣，所以要区别对待。”  
两个人打情骂俏，迪斯大叫：“会长！有人违反你的命令！有人在公共车厢搞不正当的男男关系！有人——”  
“闭嘴。”修罗说。  
“有人……”迪斯扁着嘴，做泫然欲泣状，却没有得到任何人的同情，大家都在听穆口中的东方校园生活。  
“我有意见，他为什么不对我们说这些有趣的事！”艾欧里亚表示不满。  
“我想知道，是不是我们今后都要对那个死丫头阿谀奉承！”迪斯用很轻微的声音嘟囔。  
“一群大男人，不成体统。”修罗难得对迪斯的话表示赞同。  
“哄孩子不是你们雅典学派的光荣传统，哈哈。”加隆随时随地都不会忘记嘲笑他哥以及与他哥有关的一切。  
“有用的男人能做各种各样的事，没用的男人只有各种各样的理论。”艾俄洛斯不知用什么方法，从白兔那里弄来一支烟，抽得很是快活，此时用鄙夷的语气说了这么一句，把修罗等人堵得没话说。迪斯和米罗同时用肩膀拱了拱沙加，“听见没，没用的男人才只有各种各样的理论。”  
亚尔迪又来打圆场：“这不是什么大不了的事，就当是在哄家里的小妹妹。”迪斯骂道：“你以为谁都和你一样恋童吗！”  
在人类关于愉悦的错觉中，旅途上的热闹和旅程所需时间一向成反比，他们一路上说说笑笑，很快就到达了目的地。

*************************************

“真没想到，这里竟然这么热闹！”  
自由港名符其实，不但人满为患，而且每个人都在各行其是：有人随地放一块布，上面放着各种零碎物品；有人用简易的酒精炉烧泡面；有人在街头卖艺；有人推销书籍和水壶；有人突然摸着口袋大叫一声，随即咒骂；有人倒卖黄牛船票；有大哭的小孩到处找妈妈……这个巨大而混乱的集市，与他们在维齐纳城看到的整洁美观的海边集市完全不同，  
卡妙二话不说解下披风扔在一块空地上，众人很配合地将自己从大地小镇找到的东西放在上面。卡妙将其中一部分东西挑了出去，又让迪斯骑着鸵鸟守在旁边，然后才开始一本正经地吆喝：“各位，有没有兴趣看一看神童小镇的手工艺品？”一边说一边对围观的人介绍迪斯，迪斯配合着摆出染布、缝补、冥思苦想等等姿势，还现场拔了几根鸵鸟毛，用他不知什么时候留下的泥土、树枝、芦苇根扎成工艺品，立刻有人开始和卡妙讨价还价。  
“真神奇……他们根本听不懂对方的语言吧？到底是怎么沟通的？”  
“还有，卡妙是怎么定价的？他不怕被坑吗？”  
“有经济头脑的人，只要看一眼市场上的成交，就能推测出整个交易过程吧。”穆说，“这里的人都带着不同的货币，没有统一的标准，看来不适合做大市场。你们看，这里连饭店都没有，没有旅馆，也没有各种店铺，好像连医院都没有。”  
“没错，这里是车站，除了银行、当铺、厕所、饮水处之外，只有一个维持秩序的工作处，负责抓不收拾垃圾的异乡人，处以罚款。”皇后听穆讲了一路的故事，心情大好，愿意透露一点资料给他，“这里的交易全部都是自发的，大多数人来去匆匆，只和别人交换一些生活物品和旅行用品。”  
他们刚说完，卡妙竟然已经卖完了所有东西，就连艾欧里亚披风上挂上的小树枝，都被他描述成神童三岁的雕刻作品，卖了个高价；那件披风上淋淋洒洒不少水果汁，卡妙说那是一种叫做“皴染”的染布技术，同样卖了高价。  
“无奸不商。”一向不喜欢评论的穆不得不评论。  
“叹为观止。”一向不佩服他人的沙加不得不佩服。  
“分头找一些航行准备的必须品。比如，望远镜，指南针，晕船药，手电筒，救生衣，哨子——米罗，你去吹那个芦苇，继续赚钱。”  
撒加看上去兴致勃勃，艾欧里亚对艾俄洛斯和加隆说：“喂，你还记得咱们小时候的航海计划吗？撒加一定是想起那件事了！”加隆厌恶地冷哼一声，艾欧里亚问：“怎么？你忘了吗？我们当时连零食都不吃，拼命攒钱！”加隆继续冷哼，还加上几个白眼。艾俄洛斯连忙拉走弟弟：“好了，我们去转转，说不定能找到便携式救生筏。”  
米罗拿着仅剩的一个蜂管芦苇，看着集市上各式各样的人流：有人牵着怪龙，有人长得像章鱼，有蜈蚣拉着马车，有侏儒带着高大的随从，有巨大的蜗牛背着别墅型的壳私下张望……抬起头，有一个太阳；往远看，是一片蔚蓝大海。米罗心情大好，拿起芦苇，只感到阳光明媚，世界美妙，前程无限，吹出的曲子轻快婉转，从他身边经过的人纷纷驻足，人们拿出各式各样的货币放在他摊开的披风上。  
一连吹了十几个曲子，米罗有些累，对听得津津有味的客人们鞠了一躬，开始收拾他收获的钱物。突然人群里一左一右窜出两个矮个子，伸手就要抢他的披风，米罗抓住其中一个的手腕，另一个却抓了一大把钱物撒腿就跑。突然，斜下里又窜出一只大狗，一口咬出那矮子的小腿，矮子摔倒在地。米罗飞快地打倒身边的人，将披风一卷，冲到绊倒的矮子旁边，夺回了自己的财物。  
“谢谢你了。”米罗翻翻披风，将有人送他的火腿递给那只土黄色的大狗，大狗津津有味地吃了起来。这时有人推着摩托停在大狗旁边，把鼻梁上的防风镜推上额头，露出一张年轻却显得严肃的脸，对米罗说：“这只狗食量大，你给的东西不够吃！”  
意外地听到熟悉的语言，米罗没有觉得亲切，反而有些怀疑地看着眼前的男人，只见他目光闪烁，神色跳脱，不时鬼鬼祟祟地看看周围。米罗又翻出几样食物喂狗，随口问那个人：“他们是小偷？为什么我吹曲子的时候他们不抢？”  
“因为交易是神圣的！”那个中年人说，“这个集市默认在交易中不能有第三者介入，小偷和强盗也只会在交易结束之后才动手。”男人第一眼看上去严肃，几句话说过之后却抓耳挠腮，再也没有庄重的感觉，不知为何，米罗觉得他有些眼熟。男人见米罗一直盯着他，露出急切的讨好的笑容说：“你是异乡人吧？在百万城市没有一个导游是不行的！会遇到各种各样的危险！”  
“你是导游？”  
“没错！资深导游！质优价廉！”说着拿出一个方形机器，“你看！最好的翻译机！让你没有后顾之忧！”  
米罗仔细看这个中年人，符合阿特里耶所说的骗子导演的一切特征：不超过四十岁，一脸高深莫测，拿着昂贵的翻译机，有交通工具，养狗。他连忙说：“谢谢，不必了，再见。”一转身正看见不远处的卡妙冲他勾勾手指，两个人在人群中一前一后，进了一栋左黑右白的大楼，左边一律有各种各样的男性标志，右边则是女性，看来这栋气派又艺术的大楼是这个集市的厕所。卡妙一把将他拉进了一个隔间。  
“会长说，执行任务时禁止谈情说爱。”米罗微笑，卡妙两手勾住他的脖子：“别理他。”  
“原来你只是表面上听话。”米罗不禁说，卡妙则在他耳边低语：“我不像你那么守纪律。别废话了，抓紧时间。”温热的气息触到耳垂，米罗发现卡妙的身体抖的厉害，他也从头到脚烧了起来。

******************************

米罗和卡妙回到集合地点，迪斯眼尖，看到米罗红光满面，又用目光仔细研究了二人的服装，没好气地问米罗：“副会长的理论知识好用吗？”米罗意犹未尽地舔舔舌头：“何止好用。”迪斯一溜小跑到撒加面前告状：“会长！有人违抗你的命令！在工作时谈情说爱搞不正当肢体活动！”  
撒加蹲下身与他平视，好笑地问：“你连智商也跟着身体缩水了对吗？”  
迪斯开始干嚎，大叫不公平，他身边的鸵鸟正埋着头休息，以极低的声音发出嗤笑，脑袋被迪斯揪了出来揍了一个包，最后亚尔迪将他放在肩膀上，好言好语地哄了一番。  
众人随着皇后和白兔，沿一条大道上了一个山坡，皇后说：“我们就要进入港口了。”到了坡顶，视野突然变得开阔。皇后带着他们沿着悬空的长桥向前走，“这页船还有很多，你们可以多走一会儿。”  
众人往下看，只见海湾里停泊着上千艘各种类型的船舶。有木质古朴的，有气势恢宏的，有扬着海盗旗的，有鸣着汽笛的，有阴森拥挤的……众人目不暇给，只听兔子说：“你们要在这些船里选择一艘。”  
“目的地一样吗？”  
“任务是指定的，目的地是随机的，你们要做的只是完成这次航行。至于你们会不会死在液体了，呵呵呵呵呵呵——”艾俄洛斯的手枪打断了他的狞笑。  
“只要完成航行？”撒加追问。  
撒加一看就是这伙人的领导，却很少主动和皇后和白兔搭话，白兔见众人都听他的，对他也有一点畏惧，但还是梗着脖子、尽量表现出绅士的傲慢：“没错，上船，到达目的地后下船，就完成了任务。”  
“目的地是根据什么决定的？”  
“由每条船自行决定，你们如果中途下船，也算失败，不能得到塔罗牌。”  
“你们看！你们看！你们看！”艾欧里亚兴奋的叫喊让撒加回过头，他的胳膊已经被艾欧里亚抓住，众人诧异地看着手舞足蹈的艾欧里亚，又看他指的船，艾欧里亚兴奋得大嚷：“肯定是它！肯定是它！50支船桨！栎木桅杆！通体花纹！造船大师阿尔戈的杰作！”  
“这是阿尔戈号？”撒加怀疑地问。  
“能在这么多船里找出这样一艘寒酸的中古船，不愧是热爱希腊神话的孩子。”加隆说。  
“闭嘴！不许侮辱希腊文明！”艾欧里亚叫道，“撒加，我们坐这艘船吧！”  
“这件事嘛。”撒加思考了一下，对众人说：“这次任务的指挥权交给加隆，我们听他的。”  
“什么？”加隆大为意外。  
“你在波士顿商学院上学，对船舶比我们了解。”撒加说明原因。  
“这倒是。”加隆想起波士顿商学院关于海洋、关于船舶的种种课程，当仁不让地说：“那现在我就是指挥了，你们都要听我的，走！揍扁伊阿宋，把阿尔戈号抢过来，取金羊毛去！”  
撒加飞起一腿，将他踢了老远。众人笑得前仰后合，更有人起哄：“我认为这个主意不错！那张金羊毛应该值一张塔罗牌！”加隆气冲冲地走了回来，艾俄洛斯说：“这是任务，拜托你了。”加隆悻悻地冷哼几声，看着那些船开始认真思考。其他人议论纷纷：

“你们看那艘船，就是被一堆人拉着的那一艘，觉不觉得眼熟？”艾欧里亚问。  
“有一副画叫《伏尔加河上的纤夫》。”撒加回答。  
“是要我们去拉纤吗？”艾欧里亚擦了擦额头的汗。

“谁能告诉我那是什么？”修罗指向一艘缀满奶油和水果切块的大船。  
“经常出现在冷饮店的著名食品，叫做香蕉船。”白兔笑容可掬地回答。  
“这个能航海吗？”  
“怎么不能，你们和船一起当鲨鱼的点心呗，坐上去吧，坐上去吧，离港口几千米就有鲨鱼出没，快去坐。”兔子挥着白手绢怂恿。他的脑门上突然横出一把剑，修罗不知何时在集市上挑了一把十字剑。他正想教训白兔，突然一眼瞥见远处的某条船，当即收剑入鞘，走到骑着鸵鸟的迪斯身边。

“你看那边。”修罗指了个方向，迪斯张望了一番，米罗也凑了过来，大叫：“哦！那条十字桅杆的吗？破破烂烂，阴森凄惨，一定是幽灵船！”  
“闭嘴！闭嘴！闭嘴！”迪斯也大叫起来。  
更多的人围住迪斯，七嘴八舌地议论：  
“哦，是不是传说中的‘飞翔的荷兰人’？”  
“那条永远不能返乡的船？”  
“闭嘴闭嘴！”迪斯已经骑着鸵鸟跑远了。

“那好像是威尼斯的贡戈拉吧？”看到熟悉的小船，迪斯刻意放慢鸵鸟的速度，试图和修罗肩并肩，修罗对前面的加隆说：“喂！你需要考虑有人不会游泳！”加隆回过头怒斥：“不会游泳？你们雅典学派还能更废物一点吗！不会游泳的人竟然考希腊的学校！”  
“还是从意大利考过来的呢，能活这么大真不容易。”米罗在一旁说风凉话。迪斯拍拍骑士，高大的鸵鸟挤到米罗和卡妙中间，“会长有命令！不要在工作时间勾肩搭背！”  
卡妙不以为意，转身去找亚尔迪，米罗也不生气，想拉阿布罗狄说话，却发现阿布罗狄紧紧跟着撒加，不由走上前将他拉到自己身边，不满地说：“你签了卖身契吗？”阿布罗狄无奈，只好走在米罗旁边，听他和迪斯争论埃及的芦苇船和北欧的木头船哪个更美观。

“要说船嘛，当然是我们希腊造的最好。”艾欧里亚昂着头说了一句，走在前面的米罗大力地点头，迪斯骑着鸵鸟“哒哒哒”地跑到艾欧里亚身边，说：“胡说！明明是意大利的船好！你们希腊的战船和商船哪里比得过意大利！你自己看，那边是你们希腊的手工划桨战船，这边是威尼斯造的、十字军东征用的战船，哪个好？”  
“希腊的好！”艾欧里亚继续昂着头。  
“瞪着眼睛说瞎话！”迪斯左看右看，突然发现一老人划着浴缸正要靠岸，他捂着肚子大笑，上气不接下气地说：“快看快看！那也是你们希腊的著名船只吧！”  
“那是浴缸吧？”  
“胡说，那个老头肯定叫阿基米德，不信你问问！”  
“他就是阿基米德。”白兔说。  
“那是伟大的实验！”艾欧里亚嘴硬，突然看到不远处飘着一块木板，就问白兔：“那是遇难船只的遗骸吗？”  
白兔嫌弃地看了他一眼，说：“那是卡涅阿德斯船板，你真没文化。”  
迪斯笑得更惊天动地，“那也是你们希腊人的伟大船舶吧！”

艾欧里亚正要想办法反驳，突然看见一直陪着皇后说话，给她讲各种船只历史的穆也在笑，立刻转移了转移力，粗声粗气地对穆说：“你笑什么！难道你们中国有什么拿得出手的船吗？我知道我知道，你们那里的人都觉得用一条独木船就能渡海——希腊人驰骋海洋的时候，你们中国人还在种地呢！”  
“中国人开始种地的时候，普罗米修斯还没造出希腊人呢！”穆不客气地顶了回去。  
“那一队船身插满弓箭的破船是中国船吧？那是什么？”迪斯问。  
“我知道！是中国的战船！诸葛亮用这些船从曹操那里拐到了不少弓箭！瞧瞧这简陋的设计……”艾欧里亚又开始卖弄他的“东方知识”，他对穆说：“看小说的时候我就觉得奇怪，曹操真笨啊，他为什么不让士兵射带火的弓箭呢？他以为在水面上就不能用火攻吗？真是一个完全不懂水战的人，难怪在红墙壁那里被打败。”  
穆又一次瞠目结舌，继而指着更远处的一支由商船、战船组成的船队说：“睁大眼睛仔细看看，那是中国明朝时候的船队，在小河湾里行驶的欧洲船队比得上吗？”艾欧里亚伸长脖子看那船队，果然富丽堂皇，气象庄严，转过头问：“那就是邓和下西洋的船队吗？”“是郑和……”  
“不要再争了，怎么看都是希腊的船更好。”米罗插嘴。  
“胡说！意大利的船好！”  
“中国的船一向后来居上。”  
“别吵了！不成体统！”修罗喝了一声，迪斯不服气地说：“你来说说，到底哪个国家的船最好！”修罗见几个人同时看着他，严肃地点了点头，郑重其事地拿出一个单筒望远镜。  
“你在找什么？我们让你说哪个国家的船最好！”  
“所以我在找无敌舰队，你们等等。”  
迪斯、米罗、艾欧里亚同时大怒：“早被英国人干掉了！”

说说闹闹，一行人走到了天桥尽头，又是一个山坡，众人再次翻过去，又是一座天桥，艾欧里亚说：“好奇怪啊，怎么感觉到了另一个地方，你们看，船也和刚才看到的不一样了！”皇后说：“这不奇怪，因为自由港是翻页式港口。”  
“翻页式？”  
“一种划时代的空间技术……吧。”皇后不甚确定地说。  
“就像画册，头一页是莱茵河，上面有帆船；第二页是好望角，上面有轮船；第三页可能是太平洋，上面有航母——容纳的景色不一样，但占用的页面大小是一样的，是这个意思吗？”米罗的反应一向最快，他看出现在的港口与方才的那一个截然不同，所有船只都在遥远的海面停着，天桥上架了一排排巨大的望远镜。  
“没错。”皇后点头。  
“难道刚才的集市就是书脊吗？”  
“没错。”皇后继续点头，“顺便说，中央车站的候车大厅是复眼结构。”  
“到底是什么技术？你能详细说说吗？”沙加问。  
“你们不是在看船吗？快点看！”皇后沉下脸，不悦地说。沙加丝毫没有讨好女士的意思，反而说：“直接说你不知道不好吗？”艾俄洛斯一挥手，米罗和艾欧里亚一齐上前将沙加拖走，留下艾俄洛斯和穆安抚即将发脾气的皇后。白兔大叫：“你们实在太失礼了！浪费了这么多时间！”“好了好了，我们马上开始商量。”

一直没说话的加隆终于开了口：“你们觉得坐什么样的船合适？”——一开口才发现，这又是撒加喜欢用的集体讨论模式，不禁咬了咬牙，立刻说：“我来说说我的想法，你们可以补充。”  
“请说。”撒加笑容可掬地摆了一个手势。  
“随便上一艘吧，没什么可选的。”加隆晃晃戴着黑手套的那只手。  
“你能认真点吗？”撒加仍然笑容可掬。  
“果然跟一群没头脑的生物说话是一件费劲的事。”  
“再说一遍？”撒加依旧笑容可掬。  
“我说得详细点。”加隆满不在乎地打了个呵欠，“我们可以有范围地抽签。既然我们的目的是完成这次没有航行路线也不知目的地的旅程，那么我们唯一能做的就是保证船只的质量。首先排除所有古代船和明轮船。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为这个游戏存在各种风险。”  
“你看，”卡妙指着几只船，“看缆绳，上面滴着水，说明它们刚刚回航，我认为这些船有各自的航线，我们也许不必为选哪条船伤脑筋，应该把重点放在航行中可能出现的任务上。”  
“不对。”加隆反驳：“必须在一定范围内选择船。我们现在在一个完全有悖常识，完全没有规律的地方，任何‘想当然’都会带来危险。这些刚刚回航的船现在是安全的，等我们坐上去以后，它也许突然改变了航道。那个丫头和那只死兔子说，要去的地方不是还有，而是‘液体’，如果是一种毒性液体、而我们乘坐的船密闭性却不好，这时候该怎么办？”  
“那我们应该搭一艘科技含量高的船？”艾俄洛斯问。  
“不行，越高级的东西越需要专业人士操作。”  
“而且科技含量也不能保证什么吧？”艾欧里亚顺手一指：“你们看那边，泰坦尼克号，处女航就沉在冰海里了。如果坐它的话，我们会全军覆没吧？”  
“我们也许还有生存可能，不会游泳的儿童就不清楚了。”米罗见缝插针地讽刺迪斯。  
加隆继续说道：“航行天数不一定，我们要考虑船只的性能，中古船结构简单，单桅怕大风，明轮怕巨浪，都可能带来危险。”  
“我们选那边那个如何？”沙加对众人招招手，示意大家一起用望远镜看最远处的船只。  
广袤无垠的海洋出现在视野之中，海洋中心有由巨大船舶为底座建起的高大建筑，看上去像一座移动的城市。撒加最为激动，根本不舍得放下望远镜。  
“会长，那艘船难道是？”  
“那是只有看过特殊资料的人才知道的，100年前克隆人建造的自由船，一艘可搭载上千万人口。在各国船厂建造组件，然后运往海上组装，被称为奇迹般的工程。”  
“坐着它被击沉，然后去自由海洋吗？”迪斯说，很多人都偷偷留意皇后和白兔，他们脸上又出现了一丝诧异和不自在。

“我们还要考虑外在的危险。”加隆继续说，“也许我们经过的海域有海盗，这个时候武器就成了关键的东西。”他随手指了一艘带火炮的四桅船，“那种卡拉克船火力足，但也只能应付大航海时代的海盗，如果没有水中雷达探测器，我们就无法避开水中可能潜在的危险。”  
“那是什么？”  
“比如水雷。”  
“若是有战争的话，科技含量越高不时越好？”  
“我不太相信如果我们选择一条划桨船，任务内容会是让我们参加世界大战。”加隆说。  
“为什么不会呢？划着桨去敦刻尔克支援英法撤军嘛！”  
“如果真有这样的任务，选择多高技术的船都没用，因为会有更高科技含量的敌舰出现——别忘了，这里没有时间和空间概念。”  
“按照你的说法，科技太高的不行，因为我们不懂操作；科技太低也不行，会提高危险系数。那到底选什么？”  
“所以我说抽签啊，选一艘在20世纪到23世纪之间制造的战舰就行。”  
“你能不能认真点！”几个人同时表示不满，加隆有些气恼：“我哪里不认真了？在什么都不知道的情况下，听天由命是唯一的选择，祈祷好运吧！航海是个运气活，运气好的人可以靠小舢板度过暴风雨！”  
“如果说运气的话，我倒是知道一艘运气不错的船。”穆踌躇片刻，“二战时候日本的‘雪风’驱逐舰，不管遇到什么样的海战，被击沉的都是它旁边的战舰，它总能毫发无伤地返航。”  
“东方船不可靠，我们欧洲也有运气好的船！应该坐欧洲船！”艾欧里亚打岔。  
“那说说哪条欧洲船运气那么好。”  
“……”艾欧里亚左顾右盼，旁人都在窃笑，他急的抓抓头发，突然大叫：“诺亚方舟！”  
“诺亚方舟听起来不错。”穆不气反笑。  
“对啊！连大洪水都能躲过，绝对万无一失！”  
“那么你知不知道圣经传说的起源是东方，诺亚是一条东方方舟。”  
“造船技术是我们西方传过去的！是起源于希腊神话的技术！”  
“全世界的学问都起源于希腊，行了吧？”穆懒得再和他争辩。  
“不对，我承认其他国家也有丰富的学问，但天大地大，希腊最大！南北东西，雅典第一！”艾欧里亚理直气壮地夸耀，加隆说：“听到没，那就是雅典娜公学院‘爱校派’弱智们的名言。”没等艾欧里亚回击，他就指着一条船继续说：“而且运气这种事也是主观的，那边那艘五月花，最后平安到了美洲，但上面有那么多亡命之徒，你愿意坐吗？”  
“那么小，那么破，它真的能到美洲吗？不坐！”艾欧里亚一口否决。

“你好像认识很多船。”沙加看了加隆一眼，加隆胳膊一抬，对远处的船只随意指点：  
“那边是跟随麦哲伦远航的维多利亚号，它完成了环球航行，但我们没法保证它是否安全——它跟随的旗舰毁了，麦哲伦死掉了，这艘船上的船员也死了一多半。——也许我们登船时，它即将进行最后一次航行，它的结局是连船带人沉进了大西洋。  
“那边那一艘是21世纪初建的QM2，被称为海上宫殿，豪华气派又舒适，但如果所有的船员突然消失，只剩下我们这些人，它就和一艘漂流船没有多大区别。”  
“那艘虽然是帆船，但看起来真气派，那是什么？”艾俄洛斯指着一艘蓝色三桅船问道。  
“皇家所罗门，路易十四的船，后来在战斗中牺牲了。”  
“坐潜艇是不是更安全？你们看那艘潜艇！红色肚皮的那个！”  
“那是洛杉矶号，美国的老潜艇——在任务不明确，状况不明确的情况下，在某个范围内选择任意一条船，风险几率都差不多，我最后说一遍：排除掉那些不能坐的，我们随便找一艘上去，旅程中有什么危险，随机应变就行了。”加隆以无比严肃的口吻说：“你们要记住的只有三点：节约淡水，加隆最英明，撒加是王八蛋。”  
砰！  
“看啊！最英明的人被王八蛋打飞了！”高空的鸟儿们幸灾乐祸地大叫起来，原来这些听力极好的动物一直都在听他们说话。加隆气急败坏地冲回来：“你竟敢殴打指挥官！这是你们雅典学派的规矩吗？”“让你指挥是一个错误！从现在开始你当参谋就够了！”

“那么现在我们来对一下时间吧。”撒加重新拿回了指挥权，所有人都拿出自己在集市上淘到的手表，开始校对时间，白兔问：“你们在做什么？”“我们需要统一的时间。”“我慷慨仁慈地告诉你们，手表在百万城市里的用处非常小！”“不然有什么办法。”  
米罗校对了两个手表的时间，拧了几圈，一只戴在自己手腕，一只给卡妙戴上，迪斯又一次大呼小叫，米罗见加隆还在观察那些船，笑嘻嘻地转移话题：“你们看，加隆认真起来和撒加还真像——”却被艾欧里亚一个巴掌糊住嘴，艾欧里亚紧张地嘱咐：“嘘，这句话千万不能说，不能说。”  
“我已经听到了！蠢货！”  
“好了好了，你快说我们坐哪条船。”  
“船的话，我们就坐……”加隆还没说话，白兔板起脸打断他：“我有说你们能随便选船吗？”  
“什么？”  
“不要自作主张，任务都是系统决定的，谁让你们选了！”  
“那为什么让我们浪费这么多时间讨论？”  
“为了看你们绞尽脑汁、卖弄无知的蠢样子。”  
“揍他。”艾俄洛斯下令，其他人再一次听话地上前拳打脚踢。皇后连忙又跑来维护白兔，只见她手里不知何时多了一个叮铃作响的工具。这个工具看上去并不重，由一个转筒和一个手柄组成，转筒有五面，每一面上都有字母，转轮顶部和手柄底部各有一个圆形宝石做为装饰，顶部系着一条线，拴着一个银色的小铃铛。  
“你手里为什么拿着儿童玩具？”沙加问。  
皇后的脸又沉了下去，米罗和迪斯连忙哄她：“别理那个精神病，他刚失恋，您瞧瞧他这德性，难怪没人要。”在一片讥笑声中，沙加和穆面色如常，穆对皇后说：“您拿的这个东西有点像藏族的转经筒。”  
皇后决定不去和一个失恋的人计较，她对众人说：“这个东西叫做‘ABCD0’，是调度员的工具，每次选择任务之前，我就会转它。”说着摇着手柄，铃铛坠子发出清脆的响声，皇后的手不动了，转筒惯性转动，渐渐降低了速度，皇后一边解释这个工具的用处：  
ABCD0的转筒有五面，转动停止后，正对皇后的那一面即为此次任务的内容：  
A．系统安排任务  
B．调度员指定任务  
C．异乡人自主指定  
D．异乡人随机指定  
0．漫游模式  
她说完，转筒也静止下来，兔子叫道：“是D！异乡人随机任务！”  
“随机任务是什么？”  
“随机任务就是看你们的运气了。”皇后说着看向港口里大大小小的船，和兔子对看一眼，兔子说：“看来只能抽签了。”皇后点点头，将ABCD0手柄最下端的圆形装饰物拔了下来，露出一个尖锐的针头，她对众人解释：“这是次元针，可以直接连接其他次元。”说着举起ABCD0，将针头扎进空气里，她松开手，ABCD0在半空中动也不动，似乎牢牢钉在了某种坚硬的固体中。  
“喂！你们选一个人！把手从ABCD0最上面伸进去抽签吧！”白兔吆喝。  
“艾欧里亚，抽签。”撒加说。艾欧里亚早就跃跃欲试，此时走上去，只见这个工具还没有他握起的拳头大，不禁迷惑地看向皇后，皇后不悦地说：“你怎么这么没有想象力！把五指并拢放进去！”艾欧里亚按照它的话，费力地将手指挤进那个容器。说来也怪，ABCD0的顶部并没有开口，但他的手指一接触到顶端的圆球，就受到了强大的吸力，整只右手都被吸了进去。  
“真是太神奇了。”雅典学派其他人看到的是诡异的一幕，艾欧里亚的一只手消失在一个小小的道具中，他们不由问：“喂，处男，里边有什么？”  
“好像是乒乓球。”艾欧里亚尽量具体地给同伴们描述：“里边好像有不知道多少个乒乓球在流动。”白兔说：“没错，你快点抽一个出来，上面写的就是你们要坐的船。快点。”  
“真好玩，等等我多摸摸。”艾欧里亚玩心大起，又问兔子：“每次都要抽签吗？”兔子说：“随机任务有很多形式，抽签只是其中一种。”  
“对啊，还有扔飞镖、转盘、老虎机、双色球、扑克、麻将——”皇后正说着，青鸟飞到了艾欧里亚的肩膀上，皇后不满意有人（鸟）在她说话的时候做其他事，沉下脸说：“你快一点！做事怎么可以不专心呢！”艾欧里亚连忙把手抽了出来，摊开手掌，里面真有一个橙色的乒乓球。  
“查编号。”皇后命令，兔子火速拿出小电脑输入乒乓球上的文字，有些惊讶地说：“是诺亚方舟。”  
“真是好运气！”众人欢呼，米罗和加隆拍着艾欧里亚的肩膀说：“那可是条避难船，这下可以高枕无忧了！”  
“任务开始，调度员不能再随行，诺亚方舟停在F2页，你们自己过去吧。”皇后和白兔同时退后几步。一直在高空开会、打架的鸟儿们终于飞了下来，在众人头顶盘旋。  
“有没有时间限制？”加隆问。  
“没有，不论用多少时间，只要能完成任务就可以。”皇后说。  
“我是说登船时间。”加隆翻了个白眼。  
“真没礼貌！”白兔说：“我们才不把这么重要的消息告诉没礼貌的人！”  
“尊敬的皇后，登船时间有什么规定吗？”穆问皇后。  
皇后对加隆的不恭敬很是不忿，她看了穆一眼，似乎想到了穆一路上的陪伴功劳，这才说：“诺亚方舟登船需要排很长的队，登船时间足有七天，不过，今天是最后一天，应该就快开了。你们还是快点去港口吧。”  
“谢谢您，这段旅程有您在身边，真是难得的美妙体验。”  
“快走吧！别啰里啰嗦的！”白兔又一次掏出了白手绢挥动，“临走时我要祝福你们：就算沉船也不要紧，美人鱼会来把你们送上岸的——当然你们的任务就完蛋了；就算被鲸鱼吞掉也不要紧，匹诺曹会带你们脱险的——当然你们的任务就完蛋了；就算被海盗抓住也不要紧，辛巴达会来保护你们的——当然你们的任务就完蛋了！走吧，走吧！祝你们一路顺风！”艾俄洛斯等人分别踹他几脚，给他几拳，闹哄哄地跟着撒加向F2港口走去。

“奇怪。”看着撒加、加隆等人的背影，皇后转着ABCD0对白兔说：“他们那么相信那个人的运气值，抽签的时候增加运气值的青鸟还停在他的肩膀上，为什么他抽中最糟糕的一艘船？”  
“谁知道呢，所以才有‘傻子都相信运气’的说法吧。”白兔一边摇头，一边摊手，然后掏出一块怀表，用白手绢精心擦拭。  
“他们竟然为计时烦恼？向导鸟身上只有一种计时系统，是最值得信赖的计时器，他们为什么不使用呢？”皇后又说。  
“谁知道呢，所以才有‘舍近求远’的说法吧。”白兔耸耸肩，“也许那些鸟看他们这群傻子不顺眼。”  
“他们真的能下得了那条船吗？”  
“老婆你应该想的是‘他们上得了那条船吗？’诺亚是特殊定制船，对乘客有严格的要求，一群人类怎么可能上得去！我看他们马上就要打道回府咯！哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“这么说也有道理。”皇后摇摇头，继续转着手中的ABCD0，白兔恭维道：“疲于奔命的事情就让异乡人去做吧，戴着皇冠的人只需要享受！”皇后满意地笑了，“没错！”

*******************************

不是所有戴着皇冠的人都能尽情享受。  
同一时刻，雅典娜公学院高中部。  
这是一个安静的清晨，盛大的校庆已经结束，学生们累得倒地不起，都在被窝里呼呼大睡。在校园一角的小树林，一位红头发的少女戴着王冠，穿着白雪公主的衣服，拿着灰姑娘的扫把，正在扫小树林里的垃圾。她身后有两个睡眼惺忪的女孩穿着便服，不情不愿地将垃圾倒入脚踏南瓜垃圾车里，她们一面笑话前面的人的穿着，一面抱怨：  
“我说，受罚的明明是你，为什么我们也要打扫？”  
“部长不在，外交部的工作都落到我身上，你真会添麻烦。”  
“闭嘴，你们找我帮忙的时候想过我没空吗！”  
戴着王冠的人正是魔铃，她比她的两个朋友更气愤。  
在校庆最后一天的抽奖中，所有在校生兴奋得手心出汗，这一次的头奖是太空旅游，一等奖、二等奖、三等奖不但增加了名额，还增加了分量。财政部将各项赞助转化为礼品，各种各样的礼品存在仓库，称得上人人有份，生活部部员只等着按照号码分发包括电脑、相机、文具、服装、生活用品等等各色奖品。  
开奖仍然由黄金搭档乔斯坦和索菲主持，现场惊叫连连，不时有整个班的学生围住某个人，面露狰狞，被围住的人笑容满面，表示自己一定会请全班同学吃冷饮、甜品、美食门、帕特农……而纱织小姐赠送的那份令人垂涎的大奖，被乔斯坦抽中，在全场同学的抗议中，乔斯坦苦着脸，指天画地，发誓抽奖平台是电脑，绝对不存在暗箱操作的可能。最后，星矢等人带头起哄，逼迫乔斯坦说出他究竟要邀请哪位女生进行这次豪华的太空旅行，乔斯坦用胶条黏住自己的嘴巴，不论众人威逼利诱，就是不肯透露这个神秘又幸运的女生究竟是谁。

在所有奖项中，最不幸的一个是末等奖：打扫小树林一星期。这是一项繁重的劳动，也是每年保留的整人传统，抽中的学生被封为“校园灾星”，每天清晨和傍晚都需要戴着黄金王冠，穿着国王的服装去做苦役，这也是当年的“童话首席”的一大发明。  
这一大奖被体育部的魔铃获得，她呆若木鸡地任由文艺部的人为她套上公主裙，戴上王冠，看学生们以她为中心一圈一圈地围了上来，唱着童话首席编的《倒霉歌》，跳起童话首席编的《倒霉舞》，场面热闹异常。  
想到昨天晚上的遭遇，魔铃几乎捏碎了手中的扫把柄，莎尔拉说：“你的运气可真够差的，就一个末奖名额，还被你占上了。”  
“不是我的手气差。”魔铃说，“那是艾欧里亚的号码，我在他给的抽奖券上做了记号！”  
“体育部长的？”珍妮一惊，“可是，他不是出了名的运气好吗？昨天别人中了特等奖，我还以为是因为他不在校园里，系统删除了他的号码。”  
“是他的。”魔铃一口咬定，“我们的号码完全不一样，我不可能搞错。”  
“说起来，部长上了高中以后，运气好像的确没有以前好。”莎尔拉说：“你们想想上次的出位权大赛，运气好的话，他抽签应该不会抽中这个不良少女才对。”  
“正是因为他抽中的人是这个不良少女，他做的那碗孟婆汤之类的东西才能通过考核吧？”珍妮说。  
“不对，他抽中的人是我，我也会说那汤好喝，因为我是体育部的人。换句话说，抽中体育部任何一个人，他都能通过。抽中了他喜欢的人，害这个身强力壮的不良少女进医院，恐怕是他最不愿看到的吧？”  
“难道因为过去运气太好，把一辈子的运气用光了？”珍妮问，三个人百思不得其解。最后还是珍妮说：“以体育部长现在的运气去执行任务，但愿不要碰上危险才好。”魔铃本来还在气头上，听到这句话也皱起了眉头。  
“雅典学派的人都不知道这件事吧。”莎尔拉说，“如果他们还迷信着艾欧里亚的运气，恐怕会遇到最糟糕的情况？”  
说着说着，三个女孩忘了疲惫，都不禁为那些不知去向的人担心起来。


	8. 八

神对诺亚说：要用歌斐木造一只方舟、分一间一间的造、里外抹上松香。长三百肘、宽五十肘、高三十肘。要留透光处、高一肘、方舟的门要开在旁边、方舟要分上、中、下三层。  
你同你的妻、与儿子、儿妇、都要进入方舟。凡有血肉的活物、每样两个、一公一母、你要带进方舟、好在你那里保全生命。——凡神所吩咐的，诺亚都照样行了。

****************************************

“文学作品免不了常识问题，不然，一肘有多长，才能容下那么多动物？”  
众人去往诺亚方舟所在的港口，一路上都在讨论传说中的“诺亚方舟”究竟有多大，艾俄洛斯一边抽烟一边说出上面的话。  
“那是神的计量单位，卑微的人类怎么会懂！”红毛不屑一顾地插嘴。  
“就算是神的计量单位，也要有个换算方法吧！”艾欧里亚说。  
“神给出的只是比例，”红毛对艾欧里亚倒是很客气，“一间一间造，就是为了便宜行事，随便造多大尺寸都可以，然后按照比例搭好，统一装修，就是这样！”  
“你是神吗？”艾俄洛斯嗤之以鼻。  
“我的看法比你高明多了！”  
“有个问题。”善于抓重点的米罗依然和卡妙肩并肩走路，中间夹了一只鸵鸟和一只迪斯，“我们真的可以登上那条船吗？那条船不是只有耶和华规定的人和动物才能上？”  
“有道理，我们必须先找神买船票，我命令负责情报的副会长去找耶和华，再命令负责沟通的外交部长去买票，还命令负责掏钱的生存部长准备好十二份船票钱。据说耶和华的一分钱是人间的一亿元，你打擂台赚的奖金够不够啊？”迪斯昂着头颐指气使。  
“滚！谁也别想动我的钱！”加隆在后面一声怒吼，迪斯嗤笑：“耳朵还真尖啊！”  
“看了这么多的船，还是自由船的冲击力最大，简直像大海中的钢铁森林一样。”艾欧里亚说。  
“是啊，竟然有那么大的船，太惊人了。”米罗点头。  
“你们说有没有可能，以后我们需要坐自由船，帮助克隆人逃往自由海洋？”迪斯说。  
“闭嘴！乌鸦嘴！”  
“这种旅程有什么不好！”迪斯顶嘴。  
“是啊，还可以看到沙加最尊敬的维齐纳法官，——自由海洋的那个。”亚尔迪说。  
沙加只是轻轻点了点头，跟在众人身后。修罗见他无精打采，头顶还睡着一只半死的鸟，不禁咬住牙，从牙缝里挤出两个字：“废物。”迪斯嘟囔：“你不过是运气好罢了，有本事你追外部那种人形怪物啊。”——按着鸵鸟的头伏下自己的头，一把飞刀从他们头顶疾驰而过。  
“前面就是F2港。”穆果断地终止了这个话题，此时他们又站到了一个高峰之上，他们已经习惯了“翻页”所带来的视野上的不协调，但眼前出现的景色依然让他们大吃一惊。  
不是一个港湾，更不是一个小船坞，他们看到了一座更高的山峰，所有人都停下了脚步。  
那是一座黝黑的山峰，山峰后隐约可以望见一个更高的山头，环山道上，是俩俩成双、各种各样的动物依次行进。动物有大有小，既有皮毛斑斓的猛兽，又有看上去只是一团颜色的大量虫豸，它们井然有序地沿着山道走向山顶，就连鸟，也按照顺序低空飞行。成千上万的背影在山峰之上，形成了一种虔诚而神圣的氛围，众人在一瞬间几乎忘记了呼吸。  
他们不敢出声。而山峰之后的山峰，在日光之下投下巨大的阴影，是一种规则的形状。  
“那就是……诺亚方舟？”终于有人以极低的声音喃喃地说。有人拿出望远镜，终于看到了山头的全貌。那是一个巨大的木制船头，刻有朴实的花纹，即使是加隆，也无法判断那个山头究竟是船头的几分之几，也许那硕大的、不知能放置多少动物的木质平台，只是诺亚方舟一个瞭望台。  
“神的计量单位，果然不是人能理解的。”艾欧里亚目瞪口呆地说。  
“但这方舟不也造出来了。”艾俄洛斯目瞪口呆地说。  
“外交部长，你快去找耶和华要船票。”迪斯目瞪口呆地说。  
“这不是外交部的工作范围。”穆目瞪口呆地说。  
“先让副会长去找耶和华。”米罗目瞪口呆地说。  
“我找不到。”沙加目瞪口呆地说。  
“你们雅典学派都是痴呆吗！”加隆一声怒喝，终于让目瞪口呆的众人回过神来，他们按照道路指示进入升降梯，很快到达山脚，动物们的队伍依然连绵不绝，看到他们，附近的动物出现小小的骚动，很快，骚动变大，一些本来走在前面的动物愤然回过头来，一齐瞪他们。这时，一个穿着细麻布白袍、手中拿着名单表格的中年人沿山道跑了下来，颇为意外地看着他们，随即说：“你们走错港口了。”  
“你好，我们是……”穆刚要自我介绍，中年人粗暴地打断了他：“不管你们是谁，只有被神选定的人还有动物，才能登上我父亲制造的这艘生命之舟，你们快点离开这里。”  
“可是我们……”  
“还是你们想死呢？”中年人面沉如水，挥了挥拿在手中的几张白纸，“谁也不能违抗神的旨意，方舟是神圣的，凡人肮脏的脚决定不能踩在神赐的歌斐木上，如果你们想要强行登船——”他突然从身后拿出一架机关枪，严肃地警告：“我会代替神处罚你们。”而附近的猛兽，已经同仇敌忾地跟在中年男子身后，对撒加等人虎视眈眈。在这样的压力下，即使如加隆、修罗这样的好斗好战之人，也不敢轻举妄动。  
“没法强行上船。”艾俄洛斯迅速做出了判断，撒加点了点头。  
“请回去。”中年男人的枪口对准他们。  
“打扰了。”撒加礼貌地带着众人回到生降低，按下“上升”按钮，猫头鹰罗琳不忿地说：“就这么回去？不打一架？”红毛冷哼：“打？对方派两只始祖鸟就能把你撕了，你的脑子呢？”两只鸟开始在狭窄的升降梯内厮打，天鹅看着升降梯内的镜子，突然流出了眼泪。  
“我为什么长得这么丑呢，瞧这白毛，这长颈，这身段——我为什么长得这么丑！”米罗阴阳怪气地在旁边配音，几只鸟惊奇地看着米罗大叫：“你怎么知道！它平时就是这么欠扁！”天鹅猛烈地啄向米罗，升降梯内人与鸟挤成一团，迪斯被压在下面，发出断气前的惨叫。  
众人和众鸟连滚带爬地出了电梯，各个灰尘土脸，撒加和小K同时对自己的手下下令：“下次在电梯里谁也不许胡闹！”撒加还加了一句：“都是米罗你引起的！”“我错了我不该揭发有自卑情结的水仙花的隐秘的心事！”米罗的检讨张口就来，鸭子又一次暴怒，从半空中俯冲下来，米罗扯下他那脏兮兮的披风，将鸭子兜头罩住，一卷一带封了口提在手里，大声嘲笑：“不但长得丑还没用！喂！你是不是特别想自杀啊！”  
“我有的时候觉得美其司家的草包公子特不是东西，你们有同感吗？”迪斯说。  
“明明长得那么好看，却整天在我们面前自惭形秽，真快被它烦死了。怎么劝都不听，怎么哄都不开心，怎么骂都不开窍，这下好了，以恶制恶的来了！”最小的蜂鸟托帕斯伶牙俐齿地说了这一番话，末了还加了一句，“活该！”说罢钻进了亚尔迪的头发。  
“刚才说话的是……那只蜂鸟吗？”众人面面相觑。  
“童、童言无忌！”亚尔迪连忙护短。  
“唉。”  
一声叹息，打断了大家的议论，只听乌鸦埃德加幽幽地说：“船不知什么时候开。”  
“对！船！会长！你说我们怎么上船？”亚尔迪连忙转移话题。  
“连船的结构都摸不清，想要趁开船的时候抢着上去，恐怕也有困难。”撒加显然遇到了难题，加隆说：“想强行登船，大概没门。这船既然能装得下这么多动物，应该比自由船更大、更先进，据说自由船有防入侵的三道安全闸口，恐怕这个诺亚方舟只会更多。”“万能的外交部长一定有办法！”“外交部长也不能跟宗教狂热分子谈生意，别想了。”  
而猫头鹰罗琳和红毛还在半空中激烈地争吵着，红毛大叫：“你就是没头脑！还智慧女神的宠物呢！连判断形势都不会！”“你才没头脑！你们这群笨蛋！我们是鸟，为什么要随着他们回来！我们本来就可以直接登船！”“……”“怎么不说话了你这个笨蛋！”最后小K说：“没了他们，我们登上去又能怎么样？”  
“我们要是也变成鸟就好了，”艾欧里亚看着半空中开会的鸟儿，颇为惆怅地说。沙加突然说：“对，变成动物就能上船了。”  
“变什么？”米罗掏掏耳朵问。  
“动物。”  
“我们没有类人猿基因，这很困难。”米罗很严肃。  
“阿特里耶说过，游戏里可以使用魔法。——使用魔法变成动物，也许这是唯一的登船方法。”  
“可是你的老师不是说，不能随便使用魔法吗？”艾欧里亚插嘴。  
“别理他。”沙加说：“阿特里耶的所有话，都是他个人的见解，他说出来根本不是为了指导你。”  
“但是，有智慧的人的经验，不是应该虚心接受吗？”艾欧里亚继续插嘴。  
“他的智慧不是正常的智慧，经验也不是普通人的经验，还是说你能想到更好的办法？快发表一下你的高见，我们都在洗耳恭听。”  
“副会长今天心情怎么这么不好。”艾欧里亚有点委屈。  
“因为我还只是个普通人，达不到失败一千次还能谈笑自若的无我之境。”  
“你不就是被拒绝了吗！谁没被拒绝过！”  
“当炮灰是不是特别刺激？”  
“加油！加油！加油！”迪斯和米罗在一旁摇旗呐喊，不知在替哪一方加油。  
“魔法要怎么使用？”撒加仰起头，大声问半空中打架的鸟。  
“找本魔法书就行了！”鸟儿们打架打得正欢，无暇理会撒加的询问。  
“还是去当铺问问吧。”穆对撒加说，正在当拉拉队的米罗问：“当铺？”  
“对啊，我们手上的东西都是在禾禾当铺换来的，你没进去吗？就在那个集市中央。”  
“啊？”米罗讪笑几声，卡妙的眼珠转了几转，立刻说：“马上去当铺。”  
“魔法书是不能典当的，去当铺有什么用。”乌鸦埃德加幽幽地说。  
“你能不能别这么鬼声鬼气的！”迪斯有些受不了埃德加的声音。  
“鬼声鬼气？”  
“就是走夜路脖子根突然吹来一小撮冷风。”  
“哲学家说的话，都是风凉话。你不知道吗？”埃德加恢复了正常声调。  
“那些动物要想登船还需要一段时间，我们先去市场吧。”撒加下令。  
“那个皇后说今天会开船，我们动作要快。”艾俄洛斯补充。  
“你带几只鸟留在这里观察情况，有事的话随时通知我们。”撒加把加隆按在原地，小K让罗琳、水手和鸭子一起留了下来。  
“你看撒加对你多好，知道你没力气，就给你留休息的时间。”艾欧里亚咧开嘴对加隆说，话音刚落，加隆就气喘吁吁地表示他也要去市场。争吵一番后，亚尔迪带着几只鸟留在了F2港，艾俄洛斯看着艾欧里亚和加隆翻了白眼说：“一个多嘴多舌，一个死要面子。”

****************************************

“你们要相信专业导游！我手里这本重魔法书是魔法小镇最高级的魔法师装订的，有超凡脱俗的魔力！来，拿着它吧！”  
“判断力是智慧的基础，不能去伪存真，因为他人的花言巧语就接受对方的推销，最后都会后悔莫及。我手里这本魔法书装帧虽然简单，却有难以言说的质量。”  
“孩子们，拿我手里这本，不要犹豫，我这么个快进棺材的老头儿，还骗你们做什么，我只想给这本陪了我半辈子的魔法书找个好主人。虽然它有点脏，但我已经用掉一半，这是你们最好的选择。”  
集市上，一个青年、一个黑发美男、一个邋遢老头正围着雅典学派众人，推销他们手中的魔法书。米罗被一只大狗扑倒在地，狗在他身上各处翻找食物，迪斯则在旁边说风凉话：“咦，这只狗和你很亲热呀，是你失散多年的亲弟弟吗？”  
众人刚进入集市，开口说了“魔法书”三个字，就有一只狗冲了过来。紧接着，一个戴着防风镜的年轻男人也骑着摩托冲了过来，又有一个黑长发黑长袍的美男坐着一张悬浮在空中的魔毯飞了下来，还有一个矮个子瘦老头从地底钻了出来，他们异口同声地说：“要魔法书？我这里有！”  
“你们是推销员？”撒加问。  
“我是导游！导游奥勒！”骑摩托的男人滔滔不绝地说：“如果你们愿意雇佣我这个百万城市万事通，你们将享受到贵宾级的待遇！”说着说着开始抓耳挠腮，他的狗则围着好不容易站起来的米罗打转。  
“各位好，我是来自东方的吟游诗人纳格拉雅，在这个危险的世界坚守东方骑士精神，如果能为你们尽一份心力，将是我莫大的荣幸。”黑直长发男人姿容娴雅高贵，单手按在胸前，低头行礼。他的飞毯上还有一条盘起身昂着头的大花蛇，此时一乖巧地鞠躬，似乎听得懂人话。  
“在这里没有人会说自己的真名，所了名字的肯定就是骗子。我不想用花言巧语讨你们的信任，看你们是一群孩子，怕你们上当才钻出来。你们要是需要魔法书，就把我这本拿走吧。”地底钻出的老头个子不高，穿得破破烂烂，胡子一把，邋邋遢遢，像个乞丐。  
“看着都很可疑。会长？”几个人同时看向撒加，撒加对三个人仔细端详一番，又用眼角余光在周围溜了一圈，所有的鸟都不知去了哪里，只有正在睡觉的凤凰和迪斯骑着的鸵鸟还在，后者垂着头，假装打瞌睡。撒加的眼里瞬间闪过怒意，随即说：“我们有这么多人，你们只有三个，不用这么急着推销吧？”  
三个人面露喜色，异口同声地说：“没错！请把这三本魔法书都拿去吧！”  
“看来这是人人都不想要的东西。”撒加说。  
“怎么会！”三个人再一次异口同声。导游奥勒又说：“不过一本书就够用了，我这本是最好的！你们快拿这本！”  
“卡妙。”撒加示意卡妙说话，卡妙走上前来，又一次仔细端详三个人的神态，导游奥勒神色热切，纳格拉雅淡定自如，邋遢老头不住摇头。卡妙问：“价格是？”  
“魔法书是高尚的道具，没有价格！必须无偿转让！”  
“用处是？”  
导游奥勒开始吹嘘魔法书无边无际的功能：翻山越岭、穿墙渡海、变化万端、撒豆成兵、呼风唤雨……纳格拉雅姿态优雅地从毯子上跳了下来，毯子变成一页薄纸，他用胳膊接住落下来的蛇，另一只手接住飘下来的纸片，“看，这就是魔法书上撕下来的。”邋遢老头则说：“有些任务，缺了魔法书的帮助做不了。”  
“用法是？”  
“使用魔法书需要悟性。”纳格拉雅说：“魔法书的魔力会随着异乡人的等级升高而相应提高，但如何使用、使用效果怎样，需要手持魔法书的人发挥智慧和想象。”  
“你们为什么急于将这本书脱手？”  
“依赖性。”没等奥勒和纳格拉雅开口，老头抢过话头：“使用魔法虽然会有副作用，但它无疑是最方便的工具，使用时间久了，就会变得凡事依靠它，对它的副作用的忍耐性越来越大，所以尚有理智的人，都会想将这本书转让出去。你们现在等级很低，需要魔法的帮助，有一天等级高了，建议你们也把书转给等级低的人，千万不要被它俘虏。魔法啊，终究是有魔性的东西，人是驾驭不了的。”说罢连连摇头。  
“您刚才说，书已经用了一半，这是什么意思？”  
“异乡人想要脱离魔法书有三个个办法，一是转让，二是用完，三是死。所以拿着我这本，你们能更快地脱离它。”  
“看你贫困潦倒，可见用了半本书也没对你的人生有多大帮助。”米罗插嘴。  
“哼，我在这地下有一座宫殿，还有三十九个美貌小妾服侍，你们以貌取人，真是肤浅。”说着从裤袋里掏出几块闪闪发光的宝石，扔在地上，“这些东西，在我宫殿里堆成山，我连看都不看。”一条章鱼触须不知从哪伸了过来，卷起宝石顷刻无影无踪，适应力超强的众人已经渐渐习惯了百万城市中的奇怪场面，没有人大惊小怪。  
“您说您的魔法书有很多好处？”卡妙又问纳格拉雅。  
“是的。”纳格拉雅拿起手中那本淡青色封面的硬皮书，让卡妙仔细看它的封面、封底和书脊，一边解释说：“魔法书是专门为异乡人制造的游戏工具，真正的魔法书全部来自魔法小镇，由那里的魔法师制作。有一种是手工书，手工制作的意思不是拿现有的纸张装订，而是要自己种树、看书、造纸，就连使用的胶都要自己一步步生产，这是最高级的魔法书，又叫‘重魔法书’；也有魔法工厂批量生产的魔法书，这类魔法书是正规产品，也称得上真正的魔法书，但又叫‘轻魔法书’；魔法小镇有一些不法黑巫师，偷工减料、或者别有用心地制造魔法书，这类魔法书又叫‘诅咒书’，是最危险的魔法书。另外，魔法小镇之外还有很多人制造魔法书，这类书只有一些最基本的魔法，是用来骗人的，这种书叫‘诈书’或者‘伪书’，会给使用者带来很多麻烦。”  
“怎么区分这几种书？”  
“没有办法区分！没有办法区分！”一直在旁边抓耳挠腮的奥勒终于忍不住了，沙加皱着眉凝视他，听他一开口又是滔滔不绝：“有的人直到脱离了魔法书还不知道它究竟是哪种书！只有悟性高又有判断力又使用过很多魔法书的人，才能区分！有一种职业叫‘魔法鉴定师’，可以凭借丰富的经验鉴定魔法书，我就有魔法鉴定师资格证！我保证手里这本是最高级的重魔法书！”  
“这种职业和导游一样，十个有十一个是骗子。”老头冷笑。  
“你才是骗子呢！我一向明码标价，童叟无欺，从不欺骗客人！”  
“还有，如果异乡人组成了一个团队，必须有一本魔法书，以防万一。”纳格拉雅一直在留心观察他们，他对撒加和卡妙说：“有时候一个任务会涉及到与其他异乡人队伍的较量，如果己方没有魔法书，不能抵抗对方的魔法攻击，就会处于劣势，甚至有全军覆没的危险。”  
“也就是说，我们无论如何也要有一本。”卡妙对撒加说，撒加点点头，问众人：“你们说要哪本？”一时间大家七嘴八舌，夹杂着奥勒的吵闹，老头的吼叫，最后撒加只好对艾欧里亚说：“你随便选一本吧，我们尽量不使用这本书，适当的时候再把它转让出去，应该没有什么问题。”  
“为什么一定要艾欧里亚选？”沙加皱起眉。  
“沙加，你认为用常识判断，应该选哪本？”撒加问。  
“三本的风险率相同。”沙加说。  
“没错，所以这就不是智慧性的选择题，而是试手气的游戏题，就让艾欧里亚选吧，他的运气的确是好得没话说。”撒加说。  
沙加似乎还想说什么，又理不出个头绪，只好默默地站到一边。艾欧里亚抛了两次硬币，指着纳格拉雅说：“就要你那本！给我吧！”撒加一抬手说：“等等。我们先商量一下谁来拿这本书。”“有什么关系，有财部的推销技术还有外部的外交能力，我们随时都可以退掉这本书，让我当一次魔法师吧！”  
“不行，这本书可能有风险，为了公平，抓阄。”撒加说。  
“你没有魔术师的素质，我不想给你这本书。”纳格拉雅对艾欧里亚说。  
“什么魔术师的素质！你怎么知道我没有！”艾欧里亚急了。  
“简单来说，就是智商高，情商也高，还能在任何时候都不动声色。”纳格拉雅解释。  
“我智商高，情商也高，有的时候冲动，但很多时候也能沉住气，条件不错吧？”艾欧里亚认真地和纳格拉雅讨价还价，艾俄洛斯面有愧色，米罗和加隆笑得地动山摇，穆微微勾了勾唇角，迪斯更是笑得从鸵鸟背上栽了下来，满地打滚。  
“选择团队中最有魔术素质的人持有魔法书，对他本人，对整个队伍都有莫大的好处，依我看，”纳格拉雅露出怡然的微笑，翻开魔法书，右手两根手指撩了撩乌黑亮丽的长发，指间便多了一根黑色的羽毛笔，他在魔法书上走笔如飞，不一会儿，一页纸从魔法书上脱落，飞到卡妙面前，卡妙看着纸上千奇百怪的文字，不明所以。  
“你就是这队伍中最有魔术资质的人。要接受这本书吗？”纳格拉雅手中的羽毛笔已经消失了，他用双手阖上魔法书，递到卡妙面前。  
“好。”卡妙想也不想就接了过来。  
“喂！不是说抓阄！”米罗面露不满。  
“我本来就学过魔术，这也是一种缘分。”卡妙说。  
“哦呵呵呵呵咦嘻嘻嘻嘻哈哈哈哈哇啦啦啦啦！！”  
一阵惊天动地的奇怪笑声，刚才还保持着优雅得体微笑的纳格拉雅，手舞足蹈，抓起那条花蛇抡了一圈又一圈，狂笑着飞奔而去，众人目瞪口呆；邋遢老头一声冷笑，钻进地底；奥勒抓着撒加不断说：“一本魔法书哪里够！把我的这本也拿去吧！还有，雇佣我吧！我是百万城市最好的导游！最好的！”“好了好了，我们赶时间要走了，有缘再会。”

好不容易摆脱奥勒的纠缠，重新走向F2港，方才不见踪影的鸟儿们一起飞了回来。  
“终于肯回来了？”撒加说。  
鸟儿们讪讪地扑腾了几下翅膀，撒加又问：“我们已经弄到了魔法书，可以麻烦高贵的您们说明一下它的危害吗？”  
“那个叫阿特里耶的人不是说了，这种书十有八九是反效果。”小K闷闷地说。  
“他说的是‘魔法卡片’？”  
“应该是从书上撕下来的魔法纸，效果更差。”  
“对使用者的危害是？”  
“使用不当会有生命危险。我们也不知道什么算是‘使用不当’，而且，重魔法书和诅咒书经常会被人觊觎，为持有者带来杀身之祸。”  
“刚才那几个人说，没办法分辨魔法书的类别。”  
“魔法鉴定师可以分辨，还有一些从魔法小镇出来的魔法师，可以轻易分辨书本的类别。”  
“那么抢夺重魔法书和诅咒书的人？”  
“都是魔法师或者与魔法师勾结的野心家，很棘手。他们不接受转让，会杀害持有者，然后这本书就不再有主人，谁都可以使用。”  
“如果书被弄丢了？”  
“如果旁人随意使用，伤害将加在原持有者身上，所以不能弄丢。不过，这种书对魔法师之外的百万城市的原住民来说，只是普通的书籍，他们无法使用。这是专给异乡人使用的道具。”此时的小K倒是知无不言。  
“你们知道卡妙手里那本是什么类型的？”  
“不知道。”  
“但为了情节展开，那本不是重魔法书，就是诅咒书吧。”落在卡妙肩头的埃德加幽幽地说。  
“闭嘴！你这只乌鸦！”米罗瞪着埃德加，几秒后又无奈地加了一句，“你这只……乌鸦。”  
“也就是说，这是百万城市的液冰。”沙加中肯地评价了一句。  
“有人要吗？”卡妙面无表情地摇了摇手中的书。  
“我要了。”米罗笑眯眯地想要接过去，被卡妙大力夺回，两个人拉扯着那本厚厚的书。  
“副会长，你看，那就是爱情。你看到了吗？”迪斯旁白。  
“就放在卡妙那里吧。他是最合适的人选。”沙加答非所问。  
“我怎么觉得外部也很合适？”米罗斜了他一眼。  
“论素质和品格，的确不相伯仲，但卡妙的心思比他单纯。”沙加就事论事。  
“艾欧里亚也很单纯。”米罗挑刺。  
“他并不像他自己认为的那样智商高情商也高，还能沉得住气。”  
“你什么意思！”艾欧里亚不满。  
“暂时放在我这里吧。了解它的具体用途后，我们再想其他办法。”卡妙一边说，一边翻开封皮，其他人不由自主地凑了过去，就连鸟儿们也在他们的肩膀脖颈的缝隙间探进头，想瞧瞧魔法书里到底写了什么。  
这是一本非常干净完整的魔法书，封面是淡淡的青色，中心有一片火红的叶子，封底也是青色，没有叶片图案。翻开后，扉页是一张有皱纹感的纸张，上面用工整的希腊文写着：  
一级魔法：召唤。  
用法：双手捧魔法书，闭上双眼默念魔法师的名字十遍，中途不能间断。  
继续翻，里边都是空白的纸张，纸质并不细腻，带着一种原木的馨香，卡妙阖上书，又翻来覆去地看了一番，这才说：“不知道为什么，我还挺喜欢这个本子的，大概因为它很干净。他们三个拿在手里的时候，我就很想要这个。”  
“那这也是一种缘分吧，”穆看着那个本子，“既然你喜欢，就先拿着吧，如果发现什么不对劲的地方，我们两个交替拿它。”  
“你什么意思！你是说你的智商高情商高在任何时候都能不动声色吗！”艾欧里亚愤愤地用手指戳着穆额头的紫色印记，“我也要用这本魔法书！”  
“别吵，想想看怎么呼唤魔法师，对他提什么要求。”撒加说。  
众人又七嘴八舌地议论开了，这一次，连鸟儿们也加入了讨论，提出了很多荒诞不经的建议，不知不觉，他们已经回到了F2港。

***********************************

当亚尔迪和鹦鹉翻译官、小蜂鸟托帕斯和信天翁水手看到重新出现在港口的一群人时，这群人（鸟）正陷入激烈的争辩。亚尔迪听了半天，才明白他们在争论“魔法”和“魔术”的区别，一派认为魔术不是魔法，绝对不能呼唤有名的魔术师；另一派则认为在百万城市中，必须颠覆常识才算正常。这一派以艾欧里亚叫的最欢：“所谓的魔法师在神的眼中，也不过是一些摆弄小把戏的骗子罢了，所以不能排除魔术师的参与！让我见见大卫•科波菲尔吧！”  
“以前怎么没听说过你喜欢魔术？”米罗问。  
“有一次他参加球赛，被一堆女生评论为‘球场上的大卫•科波菲尔’，从此以后就开始喜欢大卫的魔术。”艾俄洛斯好笑地说：“不过这个外号并没有流传，没多久就被叫做“红牌首席”和什么“绿茵场上的黄金狮子”了。”  
“还有呢，他为这个评论洋洋得意，去跟魔铃吹嘘了好几天，还极力夸奖那些女生脸蛋正身材靓，之后还不止一次拿出这个绰号和魔铃说……哦……”加隆一边说一边拼命晃脑袋。  
“闭嘴！是男人就不要嫉妒别人的成就！”艾欧里亚无比骄傲地白了他们两眼，迪斯再一次笑得滚到了地上。卡妙说：“那么，我们究竟叫谁出来？”“大卫•科波菲尔！”“你闭嘴，现在谈正事。”  
“第一次使用魔法，还是叫一个正统的魔法师吧。比较有名的巫师、巫女这一类的人。”穆谨慎地说。  
“那么就从希腊神话里找一个吧！别叫东方的！”艾欧里亚立刻说：“我们希腊可是包罗万象的存在！就叫宙斯或者雅典娜吧！”  
“他们是神，不能算魔法师吧？”  
“那就叫喀耳刻、美狄亚她们吧！不但会魔法，还是大美女，可以饱眼福！”  
“就叫喀耳刻吧，请她暂时把我们变成动物，登上那艘船。”撒加说。  
“难道说我们要变成猪？天啊！”  
“你们就是一群猪，什么天啊地啊。”  
“不要让我再提醒你，你现在也是雅典学派的成员，你这只猪！”  
“好。”卡妙点头，双手捧着那本魔法书，闭上眼，众人和众鸟围成一圈，等待奇迹的出现。  
一分钟。  
两分钟。  
三分钟。  
“怎么还不出来！”迪斯大叫起来：“你到底会不会召唤！”  
“我按照方法做了……”卡妙翻开魔法书，重新读扉页上的须知。  
“你一定是心存杂念！多半在想那个草包公子！”  
“闭嘴！垃圾！”  
“别吵！”  
“这书不会是假的吧？”  
“是不是要打开魔法书，才能使用魔法？”小夜莺的柔声细语夹杂在争吵声中，穆连忙说：“卡妙，你打开魔法书重新试一下。”  
卡妙将手中的书揭过扉页，露出一页白纸，又一次闭上双眼，默念着魔女喀耳刻的名字。他能感到手中的书开始发热发光，一页纸像是反射了日光的镜子，他合拢的视界里一片亮白。伴随着众人和众鸟的惊呼，他睁开眼睛，一律青红色的烟正从书页向外蔓延，在明灭的烟光里，一位酥胸半露的妖冶魔女在半空中出现了。  
“你好，喀耳刻。”卡妙首先打了招呼，魔女看了他几眼，又看向周围，朱红色的嘴唇性感地抿了起来，妖娆的身段摆了摆，她似乎更中意希腊籍的长相，对撒加、米罗、艾欧里亚等人特别留意，艾欧里亚马上说：“我有心上人了！”魔女不客气地瞪了他一眼，这一眼也是风情万种，带着娇媚的嗔怒，艾欧里亚脸红了。  
喀耳刻看了一眼卡妙手中的魔法书，含着笑意，柔声媚语地说：“我还是第一次成为第一页的魔法师，谢谢你们。你们有什么请求呢？”  
“我们想登上诺亚方舟，在完成这个任务之前，我们都需要魔法的帮助。”卡妙言简意赅。  
“那么你们需要变成动物才行，我这里有药水，喝了就能变成猪。”说着变出一瓶药水，这药水竟然是矿泉水瓶装的。  
“不能全变成猪，何况猪也许已经登船了，我们想要变成一些未知的生物。”卡妙说：“但是，仍然要保持我们的头脑和行动能力。”  
“你们的要求是不是太多了？”喀耳刻又看了一眼周围的美男子们，刚提起来的脾气又消了下去，翻了翻手，变出一个浇花的花洒，在半空中把水淋到众人头上，一面陶醉地唱起歌来：“我是太阳的女儿，我是大海的女儿，我的岛屿有金殿，金杯，紫色的地毯，还有美貌的来自山林河泽的女官，可我心爱的奥德修斯啊，离开了我，像目光离开眼睛，再也回不来——”  
清凉的水洒在头顶，众人并未察觉有何异常，唯有迪斯异常兴奋，大声说：“哼哼，这次也让你们尝尝变成其他东西的滋味！”他一面说一面看着众人，突然，他发出惊天动地的大笑。  
“你笑个屁！看看你自己都变成什么样了！”米罗第一个发出声音。  
没有镜子，在互相的提醒与形容中，众人终于明白了自己现在的外貌：  
穆：一只紫毛的弯角绵羊  
亚尔迪：一只褐毛的牛犊  
撒加：两个五、六岁左右的小男孩，一个蓝色头发，一个黑色头发  
加隆：两个五、六岁左右的小男孩，一模一样  
迪斯：一只银灰色的螃蟹  
艾欧里亚：一只金毛小狮子  
沙加：一个五、六岁的瘦小男孩  
米罗：一只红蝎子  
艾俄洛斯：上身是五六岁左右的男孩，下身是马，手里拿着弓箭  
修罗：上身是五六岁左右的男孩，下身是山羊  
卡妙：一个精美的瓶子  
阿布罗狄：一条扑腾着快断气的鱼

“任务完成，我要走了，呼唤魔法师需要支付报酬，反正你们留着这些财物也没用，我就都拿走了。”说着手一挥，散了一地的各式物品不见了一大半。  
“你等等！你这根本就是交易欺诈！”绵羊上前咬住喀耳刻的裙角。  
“我哪里有欺诈？”喀耳刻问。  
“大姐姐，你能不能帮帮我们。”一个软绵绵的声音响起，只见蓝头发的撒加走上前，用一只小手拉了拉喀耳刻的衣角，喀耳刻看到他小天使一般的笑容，立刻融化一般弯下身说：“你要说什么？”  
“大姐姐，我们要登上诺亚方舟，需要排队，登船，如果连行动都不方便的话，我们的任务就不能完成，你的魔法也就派不上用场。我们还可能遇到各种各样的危险，现在有些人这个样子，也太不方便了。”说着拿起地上的一个储水的皮袋，将水淋在快要断气的阿布罗狄身上。  
“这可不行，我们魔法师也有自己的操守，怎么能无缘无故地帮助你们？还是说你们中的哪一个愿意和我一起回魔法小镇？”  
“我说了我有心上人了！”小狮子叫道。  
“她没说选你，别自作多情行吗？”  
“不选我难道选你们这群同性恋吗！”  
“你哥不是男人吗？”  
“眼睛瞎的女人才看得上那种男人！”  
“真没礼貌，我要回去了，你们自求多福。”喀耳刻给了他们妩媚的白眼，走向魔法书。没想到黑色头发的撒加一屁股坐在魔法书上，冷笑着扬起头看着喀耳刻说：“敬酒不吃吃罚酒，叫你一声姐姐给足了你面子，还真把自己当个人物。你既然从书里来，一定是要回到书里吧？不满足我们的要求，别想翻开这本书。你这个卖弄风骚的老太婆。”说着露出挑衅的微笑。  
众人（众动物）在黑色头发的撒加与蓝色头发的撒加之间左看右看，搞不清状况，而蓝色头发的撒加说：“你不要这么没礼貌，这位大姐姐只是按照规矩在办事，我们应该好言好语地跟她商量才对。”“闭嘴！别跟我说你那套圣母理论！过时几千年了！老太婆！赶快使魔法！”  
喀耳刻怒形于色，其他人都以责备的目光看着黑头发的撒加，却被他训斥：“你们看什么？一群无能的东西！从现在开始都听我的安排。放心，她肯定不能对我们随意使用魔法，否则这个游戏完全没有规矩可言，魔法师会在这个世界到处流窜，对不对啊，老太婆？”  
喀耳刻是个是喜怒形于色的女人，听了他的一番话，表情有些踌躇，黑头发的撒加竟然又笑了出来，对她说：“这位大美女，别生气了，我刚才跟你开玩笑呢，我向你道歉。你就帮帮我们好吗？”——嘴上这么说，却不肯抬起屁股露出那本魔法书。他的态度突然一百八十度大转弯，不但喀耳刻目瞪口呆，其他人也迷茫地站在原地，忘记嘲笑彼此和讨论此时的情况，只是呆呆地看着那个如同陌生人的雅典学派会长。  
“我知道了，但我只能再使用一次魔法，就算你们仍然不满意，我也不能再管了。”喀耳刻让步了，黑色头发的撒加很有风度地站起身，对她说：“美女做的事、说的话都不会有错。”喀耳刻没有因为这句恭维露出笑脸，郁闷地拿起花洒，讲水随意洒了出去，众人又有了一番变化：  
迪斯变成了一个小男孩，有双腿，两只手却成了蟹钳；  
米罗变成一个小男孩，屁股后有条蝎尾，双手也是钳子；  
卡妙变成一个小男孩，两只手抱着一个瓶子，他想要扔掉瓶子，却发现手紧紧地黏在瓶子上；  
阿布罗狄上身变成小男孩，下身则是鱼尾；  
其余的人维持原样，没有变化，黑头发的撒加不甚满意，但看喀耳刻不准备妥协，只好耸耸肩膀。卡妙说：“我的双手全黏在瓶子上，没法翻书。”喀耳刻嘟囔一句，又洒了一点水在他的头顶，终于让他的一只手能够随意使用。魔法书一翻开，喀耳刻说：“你们竟敢威胁魔法师，我诅咒你们的心理也跟随身体幼儿化！”说着化为一阵烟火钻进了书里，第一页不再是白纸，而变成了一副喀耳刻的画像。  
一群人不人鬼不鬼的变异生物一起大骂魔女，半空中，鸟儿们也在议论：  
“心理幼儿化？也就是说他们不但身体变小，心智也只有五六岁了？”猫头鹰罗琳问。  
“我想不太明白，但他们看起来和平常没太大区别。”红毛飞了一圈才回答，“喀耳刻的诅咒应该是很厉害的惩罚吧？”  
“这有什么不理解的。”小K冷笑一声，“搞成这样，大厅里的那群人一定在看笑话。”  
乌鸦埃德加接着说：“没错，这个游戏本来就有他们所有人的资料，又在真理廊掌握了所有人的弱点，游戏就是想让他们一步步在彼此面前暴露本性，然后互相戒备，互相忌惮，互相猜疑。现在他们只有五六岁的控制能力，还有谁能压制天性和本能？”  
“他们也有可能趁这个机会，更加了解对方，更加认同对方，不是吗？”不喜欢发言的青鸟也说话了，语气竟然是一派喜气洋洋，“要我说，他们一定会因为知道了彼此的童年，更加喜欢对方，然后变成一个无坚不摧、无所不能的团体，在最短的时间内找全塔罗牌，HAPPY•ENDING！哦，这真是太美好了。”陶醉地说完这句话，一眼看到同伴们抖得直掉毛，不满地飞了一圈问：“你们怎么了？”  
“没怎么，只是你幸福得让我们无地自容。”信天翁水手也说话了。  
“原谅它吧，青鸟就是靠幸福维生的，如果那十二个人都觉得毫无幸福可言，它的生命值也会清零。”脾气暴躁的红毛用带着怜悯的目光看青鸟，“我怀疑它连智商都不正常了。”  
“它的智商跟制约没关系吧？它本来就傻。整天传教似的念叨幸福啊幸福啊，什么事都朝着光辉灿烂的方向幻想，只知道幻想，想的比唱的都好听，自己却什么也不做，它就是个附加值。”小蜂鸟伶牙俐齿地嘲笑一番，又加一句，“有个屁用。”  
“这不是很有意思吗？人越长大越知道掩饰，看看他们小时候的品性，不是更有参考价值吗？”埃德加说：“我们还是下去仔细瞧瞧吧。”一群鸟拍拍翅膀，又飞了下去。

底下的一圈“人”骂够了魔女，终于安静下来，开始适应自己的新身体。黑色头发的撒加仔细看了看众人，目光带着权衡和挑剔，被他看到的人都觉得不太舒服，但即使是总和哥哥顶嘴的加隆，在这样的目光下也没有多说话。只有蓝色头发的撒加扶起倒在地上的阿布罗狄，亲切地对他说：“你不要着急，我可以背着你。”沙加说：“一个像天使，一个像恶魔。”众人恍然大悟地感叹：“原来会长是这么分裂的人。”——又一齐看向两个一模一样的加隆，两个加隆一起说：“看什么看！我一向表里如一！”——连神态动作都一模一样。  
一直喜欢大呼小叫的迪斯出乎意料地沉默着，此时向前走了几步，实际上，他只是平行移动数步，米罗问：“你现在只能横着走路吗？”迪斯苍白的小脸转向他，露出一个含义不明的笑容。米罗没来由地打了个冷战，继续说：“这种魔法是按照十二星座神话来的吧？那么沙加现在岂不是女人？”众人看向沙加，两个加隆一左一右地走上前对沙加说：“欺负女生是男生的义务！你现在真的是女生吗？”沙加随手脱掉希腊风格的衣物，众人一看，随即红着脸大叫：“你知不知道羞耻！马上把衣服穿上！”两个加隆黑着脸落荒而逃，再也不敢靠近一脸坦然的沙加。  
“一群五六岁的奇怪小孩，能上船吗？”艾俄洛斯深表忧虑，蓝头发的撒加乐观地说：“没关系，由我去跟船长说，一定有办法的，大家不要着急。”黑头发撒加只是冷哼，像是听到了笑话，随即走在最前面进了升降梯，对众人说：“都跟着我！没有我的命令谁也不许多说一句话？听到了吗？”  
众人无奈，只好跟上他，很多人不习惯四脚着地，走起路来说不出的别扭。蓝色头发的撒加弄了一个小筐背在肩上，让阿布罗狄坐在里边，又小心地扶着迪斯，让他侧着身子走进升降梯，鸟儿们终于忍耐不住，放声大笑起来，这笑声活跃了气氛，大家开始彼此嘲笑，方才凝重不自然的气氛终于松懈下来。

**************************************

众人再次到达登船的山道，已经看不到连绵不绝的动物队伍，只看到一些羚羊、斑马、驯鹿以及类似的动物在半山腰行走，他们连忙一路小跑跟了上去。他们又一次感到了微妙的时差：在远处看，动物们慢腾腾地行进着；一踏上山道，他们必须快步奔跑，才能赶上队伍。没一会儿，他们气喘吁吁地到了山顶。而前面的动物们竟然全都消失了，只有几匹马还在山顶踱来踱去，另有四个人在低声议论。众人知道，这一定是诺亚和他的三个儿子。他们四人都穿着细麻布的白长袍，腰间缠一条腰带，穿着长靴，显得朴素又洁净。

诺亚方舟的船长诺亚闭并不像众人想象的那样一把胡须，一把瘦骨，张口就说上帝，反而是个精神矍铄的老者，戴着无框眼镜，看上去像是个利落的科学家。他和他的三个儿子正在方舟的入口前进行最后的乘客名单核对。三个儿子有两个是中年人模样，一个是曾经驱赶过他们，这个人神情严肃，不苟言笑；另一个看上去更为轻松灵活；还有一个年纪只有八九岁左右，看到他们就露出友好的笑脸，他阖上拿在手里的书，大声说：“父亲，哥哥，你们看那些是什么生物？”  
黑头发的撒加主动上前，以十万分的恭敬和百万分的可怜劲对诺亚和他的三个儿子进行即席讲演，其他人只能无所适从地站在他身后，听撒加以清晰、伤感、恳求的声音说：  
“我叫撒加，来自濒临灭绝的费力费思艾莫斯迪安小镇，那里的人们总是妄图颠覆上帝的旨意，我们就是他们制造出的可怜的动物。善良的诺亚船长，请不要吝惜您的好心，让我们和其他避难的动物一样，登上这艘生命之舟。无辜的我们，本不应该遭受神的责罚。”  
“你说你是动物，可你明明是个人。”诺亚说。  
“我们真的只是一群在实验室里搞出来的动物。我，撒加，是有丝分裂的产物，”说着拉过蓝头发的撒加，“费力费思艾莫斯迪安的人建好了巴别塔和黄泉之门，窃取了天使和恶魔的基因，想制造了有超高智商和超凡能力的人形武器。制造过程中，实验组的幕后操纵者发生内讧，于是科学家分别用同一份基因，用不同的方法制造了我们四个，为的是相互制衡。那边那个加隆是初级品种，他们依靠看不见的基因线共享彼此的身体，所以不论何时，他们的动作、表情、语言完全一致，如果您不相信，可以随意试验。我们只想过安稳普通的生活，所以逃了出来。”  
“这只紫色的羊是稀有的赫莫羊，是人与羊的基因组合产物，证据是他会说人话。”穆配合地向诺亚问好，诺亚和他的三个儿子大吃一惊。  
“这是若泽牛，会说话。”  
“这是蟹人，只能横着走路，很辛苦。”  
“这是帕帕多普洛斯狮子，会说话，还很小。”  
“这个更不得了，雌雄同体的凤凰族后代，每个凤凰族的后裔身边，他们是同卵所生的，一个人形，一个凤凰形，形影不离。”  
“蝎人，因为尾巴带毒，被认为是危险品种，差点被消灭，人类真是残忍。”  
“人马，射箭技术很高，没有他我们根本摆脱不了追兵。”  
“摩羯人，会酿酒，实验室里的人总是逼迫他，虐待他，您看他胸口的那些伤。”  
“瓶人。科技进步的标志，无机质和有机质的结合造物，因为这种生物的产生，人类开始制造有意识的生物武器，费力费思艾莫斯迪安被这些武器搞得一团糟，难怪要毁灭！”  
“鱼人，会唱歌，养在有钱人的鱼缸里，和我们一起逃了出来。”  
“天上飞的不是鸟，都是失败的试验品，按照法律会用焚化炉销毁，我们看他们太可怜，带着他们一起逃跑，他们也都会说话。”鸟儿们配合地各说了一句话，小凤凰依然在沙加头上打盹。  
诺亚饶有兴味地听着这些介绍，他最小的儿子一脸兴奋，再次打开手中那本不厚也不大的书，问道：“父亲，哥哥，我可以把他们收入图鉴吗？”  
“我不信。”严肃的中年人一口否决。  
“为什么不信？这一百二十年我们已经看过多少种奇怪的动物了？”  
“可是，他们有人形，智商还很高……”严肃的中年人依旧顾虑重重。  
“麒麟、龙、火凤凰那些动物智商比我们还高呢。”小孩反驳。  
“这一百二十年我们几乎把全世界的动物都收入了图鉴，并跟它们中的‘选中者’立约，定下登船的日期，谁也没看过、没听过这些奇怪的小动物。他们突然出现，这件事太奇怪了，我认为不应该冒险。”严肃的男人坚持。  
“快得出个结论吧，已经开始掉雨点了！”神情轻松的中年男人说。  
“雅弗，你的意见是？”诺亚问他。  
“我？”叫雅弗的男人摇了摇头说：“我没有意见。他们是方舟上没有的物种，按照神的旨意，应该让他们登船；但他们是人类创造的物种，并不是神的子民，不是‘选中者’，真的能登船吗？这个问题不是我能回答的。”说完摊摊手。  
天空飘起了毛毛细雨，落在皮肤上，似有若无，神情严肃的中年男子盯着撒加等人穿的古希腊风格的服装，又说：“父亲，看他们的服装，一定是异教徒制造出来的，让这样的生物登船，会玷污耶和华神圣的方舟。”  
黑头发的撒加不卑不亢地说：“我认为神并不是限定我们行为的条条框框，神的意志至高无上，因为那是超越一切的仁慈的存在，那种意志希望万事万物相依互存，所以，亚当夏娃和撒旦才能同时在伊甸园生活。你们是神选中的义人，而我们是这罪恶世界的无辜受害者，我们只能依仗你们的仁慈，就像我们一直相信神明。”  
“他真的不是在说谎吗？”雅弗小声嘀咕了一句。黑色头发的撒加回以悲哀和恳求的眼神，其他人或多或少有些内疚，继续低着头，只有迪斯漫不经心地左看右看。雨渐渐大了起来，雅弗面带笑容地提醒：“父亲，方舟关闭的时间马上就要到了。”最小的孩子不断求情：“你们看，他们是有攻击能力的，可是却不袭击我们，强行登船，他们真的是很善良的生物。”严肃的中年人毫不妥协。  
雨更大了，乌云完全挡住了太阳，风也刮了起来，山间的树木发出悲鸣，方舟里传来了动物们悲哀的叫声，黑色头发的撒加任由风雨吹打，默然不动，受他的影响，其他人也都咬紧牙关，在越来越冷的雨水中动也不动。  
“你们，上来吧。”  
快冻僵的众人忍不住发出惊喜的欢呼，他们抬起头，黑暗中只有一盏灯火，是挂在诺亚方舟船头的灯，只见诺亚带着睿智而温和的微笑对他们说：“但你们并不是立约者，船上没有你们的房间，只剩瞭望塔上的一个小仓库给你们住，这样可以吗？”  
“太感谢您了！”众人继续欢呼。  
严肃的中年男人还想说什么，诺亚摆了摆手，说：“神早已安排一切，在神允许的范围内，我们应该尽量仁慈。上船吧。”

**************************************

从山顶的地面走上一个木制的长梯，才能进入方舟内部，当方舟入口的大门在身后合拢，众人终于松了口气。方舟内是截然不同的世界，古朴的木质船板，悬挂的灯火，温暖的木头香味，让冻得发抖的众人终于活了过来。诺亚吩咐最小的孩子带他们去储物间。  
“谢谢你一直帮我们说话。”三个人刚走，蓝色头发的撒加就对小男孩道谢，小男孩羞涩地笑了，对他说：“我叫含，很高兴认识你们！我现在要去和父亲、哥哥们商量航行的事，不能帮你们打扫房间了，我会让人送毛巾和食物给你们。”  
小孩子刚离开，黑发撒加就懒洋洋地扯下卡妙的披风，开始擦自己的头发，他以嫌弃的口气说：“这小孩是弱智吧？只送毛巾有什么用？这房间漆黑一片，冷得要命，你们，快点把这个破房间收拾干净，再给我铺一个床铺！”  
蓝发的撒加从魔女漏掉的物品中挑出了蜡烛和火柴，有了光后，众人不禁相对露出失望的表情。这是个四面封闭的房间，放置着一堆工具和杂物，没有床，只有一张小木桌和几张椅子。蜡烛被放在桌子上，蓝色头发的撒加开始动手整理房间，沙加、艾俄洛斯、修罗、卡妙也跟着帮忙，米罗对黑发撒加说：“喂，有手的人本来就不多，你怎么动也不动？”  
“干活是你们的事，有脑子的人为什么要动手？”黑发撒加冷笑，“难道你们以为没有我，单凭你们这群人，能上得了这个方舟？”  
“奸诈、机变、自私自利、见风使舵、好逸恶劳……”沙加的评价滔滔不绝，“真让人大开眼界。”黑发撒加也不生气，盯着沙加的脸欣赏一番，回应道：“你的脸长得不错，我原谅你了。快点干活吧。”跟在蓝发撒加身后叼东西的艾欧里亚茫然地看着黑发撒加，呆呆地问：“你真是撒加吗？”  
“我当然是撒加。我奉献自己的奸诈、机变、自私自利、见风转舵，成全你们的善良、高尚和不劳而获，现在，你们理应回报我。”说着坐在刚刚擦好的椅子上，自得其乐地看着众人干活，忍不住呵呵笑了几声说：“那群人可真傻，你们觉得呢？”  
“那是因为他们本来就善良，不会怀疑别人说的话。”蓝发撒加不悦地皱起眉头。  
“是啊，多亏他们蠢。你们说杀掉他们抢这艘船，需要多久？”  
“今晚就可以。”迪斯也在椅子上坐了下来。  
“他们不知道有什么武器。”  
“那个男人拿的枪不过是最普通的枪，没什么了不起。”  
“你身上有炸弹吗？”  
“没有，不过明天我可以找点东西自己造。”  
看到两个人聊得热火朝天，蓝发撒加把手中的扫把掷了过去，生气地说：“不要恩将仇报！”黑发撒加说：“杀了他们我们就是新世界的主宰者了，这不是很好吗？你们说呢？”“主宰一群动物吗？”沙加喃喃自语。  
一位戴面纱的女子礼貌地敲门，为他们送来干爽的长毛巾，热水和食物，黑发撒加毫不客气地拿起面包、火腿、蜂蜜和牛奶，见众人都在怒视他，他笑嘻嘻地少拿了一下，自顾自地吃了起来，艾欧里亚对穆和亚尔迪说：“这些草料你们能吃吗？你们现在到底能吃什么？”  
“大家吃饭吧，明天一早起来，我们就和含商量，去看一看这个方舟的结构。”蓝发撒加说：“我很好奇这个用了一百二十年才建成的方舟到底是什么样子。而且，了解结构，也能以防万一。”  
“很好啊，我也想在方舟里玩！这个仓库太闷了！”米罗说。  
“我也要玩！”艾欧里亚响应。  
“我们不能只知道玩，还要留意这个方舟的结构，观察逃生的设备，最好能找到放粮食和淡水的地方。”他一边说，一边喂没有手的米罗和迪斯吃东西，米罗一边吃一边说：“卡妙！你也来喂我！”迪斯则不时发出一声阴森森的冷笑。  
“这么久了，为什么还不开船？”艾欧里亚在终于收拾干净的房间里走来走去，这个储物间面积不小，人和鸟都可以自由活动。穆接过话头说：“你一定是在装傻吧？西方人难道没看过旧约？洪水还没漫上来，方舟难道能自己动？”  
“你才装傻呢！”  
“原来你没装，是真的。”穆津津有味地嚼着面饼，艾欧里亚不悦地说：“你想打架吗！你现在不过是一只羊！”“那又怎么样？”“我是狮子！”“那又怎么样？只是小脑膨胀而已。”艾欧里亚大叫一声冲了过去，和穆厮打起来。艾欧里亚个头虽小，力气却大，穆不慌不忙地应战，卯足力气用头撞，用角顶，边打边讽刺艾欧里亚“智商高情商高遇事稳重”，而艾欧里亚不敢用牙咬，只能用爪子和穆对战，修罗哈哈大笑，指着他们对迪斯说：“你快看！真他妈的搞笑！哈哈哈哈！那只狮子真白痴，还打不过一只绵羊！”坐在角落里的迪斯发出阴恻恻的冷笑。  
别人还没反应过来，水手翅膀一歪，差点从半空中掉下来，鸟儿们哇哇大叫，哈哈大笑，只有一只鸟远远地躲在迪斯看不见的角落里，努力装成睡觉的样子，它就是骑士。两个加隆看着满屋子的怪物说：“你们雅典学派的人到底有多虚伪啊？表面上一个比一个正经，实际上一个比一个烂！”  
米罗笑眯眯地问：“加隆，你以为所有人都能像你一样，保持着一成不变的五、六岁的儿童智商水平？不要因为我客观地评论了你的智商就动手，看这个，”说着撅起屁股，把蝎尾抬到半空，又举起两只钳子，发出咔吧咔吧的响声，两个加隆握紧拳头大叫：“你还不以为耻反以为荣！”米罗笑眯眯地说：“我就是要气死你，有本事你别生气！笑一个，比谁笑的好看？”半空中的水手对小K说：“能不能和诺亚那老头商量一下，给咱们另找一个房间？”这时鸵鸟一声尖叫，原来它一直躲在桌子底下，而穆和艾欧里亚打翻了桌子。  
“别打了，狮子过来！”黑头发的撒加说道，艾欧里亚不明所以地走了过去。  
“趴下！”毫不客气地命令，艾欧里亚仍然不明所以，黑发撒加已经靠在他身上，又把刚才搜罗的所有布和毛巾盖在身上，除了那块他擦过头发的。  
“别人会冷！”蓝发撒加怒不可遏，黑发撒加反问：“关我什么事？”在蓝发撒加和艾俄洛斯的坚持下，他才不情不愿地交出一半布料，一边警告别人不许靠过来，一边枕着艾欧里亚的狮子腿打起了呼噜。  
“大家都累了，挤一挤一起睡吧，有什么事明天再说好吗？”蓝发撒加将披风、长毛巾分给沙加、卡妙等人，吹熄了灯火，很快，折腾了一天的众人东倒西歪地睡了过去，卡妙不放心把魔法书放在其他地方，只好枕在脑袋下。穆见迪斯和沙加都没和众人靠在一起，各自一个人蜷在角落里，等到房间里鼾声四起，修罗起身轻手轻脚地走到迪斯旁边，两个人靠在一起。再看沙加，缩成更小的一团，打着哆嗦。  
穆犹豫了一下，还是蹭到他身边，睡梦中的沙加只觉暖融融的发热体就在身旁，下意识地将身体靠过去，用双臂抱住。不一会儿，他发出满足的声音，更深更甜地睡了过去。


	9. 九

你这么早熟，不怕短命吗。  
************************

“哇！原来尾巴是这样长的！”  
一室温暖的阳光，米罗清脆的声音荡在墙壁间，正在干活的众人停止手上的动作，看向光着屁股的米罗，修罗骂道：“你知不知道羞耻！不成体统！”  
好不容易登上了诺亚方舟，经过一晚上的休整，此时众人神采奕奕，蓝发撒加一大早就叫醒了众人，指挥大家一起收拾房间。这个房间原本是放杂物的仓库，里边有一堆箱子盒子，瓶子罐子，昨天上船时，船舱里黑布隆冬，只靠几根细蜡烛的光看不出所以然。一觉醒来，脚下有晃动感，室内温暖如春，天花板发着热光，墙壁吹着舒爽的清风，带着似有若无的花草香气。撒加等人想要出去，却发现舱门根本拉不开，他们喊破喉咙，才有人蹑手蹑脚地走到门外，只见舱门下方两块木板敞开来，几盒食物被人塞了进来。木板迅速合拢，门外的人低声说：“我已经把空调给你们打开了，你们先吃东西，我会再送来的。”听声音正是昨天一直帮他们说情的小男孩含，说完这句话，他轻手轻脚地走远了。  
“别喊了，看来我们要在这个船舱里住个几十天，等洪水停了才能出去。”蓝发撒加判断完形势，打开含递来的盒子，盒子里装着一种浅褐色的长条硬饼干，这饼干不知用什么材料制成，入口粗糙难嚼，有股土腥味和青草根味，好处是吃下去胃部没有不适，很好消化，且人和动物、鸟类都能食用，而且很容易饱。  
“昨天明明还有面包牛奶，今天竟然只有这些破东西。”黑发撒加一面吃一面抱怨。  
“船是什么时候开的？”艾欧里亚吃饼干吃得咬牙切齿，痛苦地转移注意力。  
“昨天你们睡熟了以后。”修罗说：“水涨上来，船就开始晃，过了一段时间屋子变暖了，大概是那个小孩开了‘空调’？”  
“这个船舱还真是好理解。”穆一边吃一边到处转悠，“天花板照明和取暖，墙壁透气，四边有凹槽带净化设备，我猜那些凹槽下面都是管道。”米罗刚被蓝发撒加喂完饭，跑到一面墙壁边上撒尿，艾欧里亚目瞪口呆地说：“你太不卫生了！”米罗回过头，眨眨眼问：“等等，你不会从昨天到现在都没有解过手吧？”只听哗哗水声，又有一阵草木香气从凹槽溢了出来，艾欧里亚扑了过去，米罗大笑：“没憋死真是命大！”绵羊穆斜着眼说：“你们知道世界上有多少罪犯是被天真的人逼出来的吗？”  
“吃完饭，我们来收拾屋子。”见绵羊和狮子又要打架，蓝发撒加开口说。他如同仆人一样喂完这个喂那个，现在又开始搬箱子。  
“昨天不是已经收拾过了！”两个加隆一起大叫：“你自己有洁癖不要连累我们！要收拾自己收拾！”一直很温柔的蓝发撒加沉下脸说：“你说什么？”“我说你这个精神病自己——”还没说完，黑发撒加和蓝发撒加各捏住一个加隆的脖子，两个加隆登时面孔通红，手脚并用地挣扎，一直聚在一起嘁嘁喳喳耳语的鸟儿们此时抬高了声音：“你们看你们看，他们只有在面对弟弟的时候才像一个人！”  
“这个房间的确该好好收拾一下。”穆转悠了半天终于停住，“这几个玻璃鱼缸可以当蓄水池，那几条绳子拉在墙上，既可以晾衣服又可以让鸟站上去，这些箱子也有用处——”  
“你想的真周到！”蓝发撒加神色怡然，显然对穆的指挥很是赞赏，于是分配了工作，有手的人按照穆的吩咐摆放物品——黑发撒加依旧悠闲地坐在一个大箱子上和迪斯嘀嘀咕咕——没多久，整个房间高低错落，整洁明亮，穆巡视一圈，很是满意：四面墙壁一面放着三个大箱子和一个大鱼缸，箱子上放着一排书籍，鱼缸里放着几块从箱子里发出来的光滑大石头，几朵塑料花草和阿布罗狄；一面放着桌椅，桌子上有装水的容器和一个缺了口的瓷杯子，地上有一个狭长的干净鱼缸，里面放了供引用的清水；另一面有几个高低不同的方箱子搭成的床；靠门的一面在角落里挂了绳子，用一大块深色的布挡住，充当厕所。  
房间刚归拢出个样子，米罗就迫不及待地左看右看，一会儿又开始摸自己的尾巴，艾欧里亚好奇地凑过去说：“原来尾巴是这么长的！真奇怪！”众人和众鸟也好奇地围了过去，只见一条蝎子尾巴在尾椎处伸出来，颜色由尾部的肉色渐渐变为蝎尾的红色，众人正要感叹魔法的神奇，突然听到“噗”的一声，随即闻到一股臭气。  
米罗哈哈大笑，拔腿就跑，众人这才知道自己上了当，追着米罗就要打，只有阿布罗狄在鱼缸里翻着一本书，对他们的喧闹充耳不闻；还有一直稳稳地坐在椅子上的迪斯一声冷笑，对修罗说：“让你不要过去，吃亏了吧？脑子笨就要懂听别人的话，真是死不悔改。”修罗冲上去，在迪斯脑门上留下一个羊蹄印。  
一屋子的人都要揍米罗，偏偏米罗跑得快又灵活，不停上蹿下跳，一不小心险些撞翻阿布罗狄的鱼缸，蓝发撒加连忙扶住鱼缸，阿布罗狄“啪”地合上手里的书，不悦地说：“你干什么？”米罗回过头说：“关你屁事！”两个人怒目而视，目光里有极度的厌恶，他们俩兄弟平日嘻嘻哈哈，偶尔吵架也显得亲密无间，此时却相互散发出的不能掩饰的厌恶气息，倒让众人都愣住了。终于迪斯“哈”了一声，说道：“这大概是有领地意识的土著居民和自以为是的外来人口的斗争。”趁着这个机会，加隆终于抓住米罗，众人上去好一通扭打，米罗哪里肯吃亏，双手双脚尾巴齐动，众人大叫大骂，阿布罗狄一声冷哼，继续看书。  
“我要研究一下怎么去偷粮食！”运动够了，穆抖抖毛朗声宣布。  
“什么粮食？”众人目瞪口呆地问。  
“偷。”穆波澜不惊。  
“你有没有点道德？”艾欧里亚炸着毛反对，“难怪沙加老说你是伪君子！表面上装得正经，满肚子坑蒙拐骗！”穆斜着眼睛瞪他，他的声音越来越低。  
“有道理！粮食不够吃就惨了！”有人高声附和，众人循声一看，再一次大惊失色，只见亚尔迪不住点头，鼻孔里发出叹息，颇为忧虑地说：“不知道哪里可以抢到压缩饼干。”  
“抢？”众人和众鸟干瞪眼，穆和亚尔迪竟然头凑头地在一起商量粮食可能在哪一层船舱，说得头头是道，穆提纲挈领，阐述坑蒙拐骗的最高纲领；亚尔迪逐条落实，分析抢攻包抄断后等具体战术，羊蹄子和牛蹄子不断在地板上比划，沙加凑过去靠着穆，一言不发地听着。迪斯冷笑道：“游牧民族和游击村民被饥饿感驱动的仓储意识。”修罗瞪他说：“你他妈的能不能有点礼貌？”迪斯不气反笑：“你自己说咱们谁更没礼貌？”其他人听得大眼瞪小眼，艾欧里亚问：“你们是不是交换了灵魂？”修罗白了他一眼说：“你怎么这么傻？”又问艾俄洛斯：“你家人都这么傻吗？”迪斯说：“有点礼貌，注意素质。”  
“人类真是复杂的动物啊。”乌鸦埃德加在半空中的绳索上感叹。  
“你们平时活得是有多辛苦啊？整天装模作样的。”红毛幸灾乐祸地问。  
“他们其实保留了知识和头脑，只是控制能力回到了十年前，所以暴露了本性。”猫头鹰罗琳发出锐利的笑声。  
“你们闭嘴。”艾俄洛斯抬起头命令，“你们这种鸟，我一枪就能打死十二个。”  
“呸！你在说梦话吗，你以为子弹会跳舞吗！”红毛大怒，两个加隆自说自话似的说：“他又在吹牛了？”“一变小就收不住嘴，又要整天听他吹自己有多厉害了吧？”“听得耳朵都要出茧子了！”“还要说有多少女人崇拜他！”“爱琴海是他家的。”“他掌管着射手星座。”“他是赫克托尔的后代。”“射击技术世界第一。”“五岁时候和射击冠军比赛，对方惨败。”  
众人的眼睛和嘴越长越大，吃惊地看向艾俄洛斯，两个加隆继续爆料，说艾俄洛斯小时候三句话不离吹牛，多年来所有的努力都是为了证明小时候并不是在吹牛；说艾欧里亚从小傻到没边，谁说的话都信，曾被人用各种弱智理由拐骗了不下二十次；说撒加是个整天幻想王子公主般恋爱的纯情儿童，写过很多首情诗给梦幻中的那个她。众人一面笑一面问撒加：“加隆小时候什么样？”黑发撒加一摊手，以一种绝望的口气说：“他的智商和情商从来都没有变过，就是你们看到的这个蠢样子。”  
“你们不要闲聊了！”蓝发撒加说，“我们必须想想办法，怎么才能从这个房间出去，看看这条船，如果含还来送饭的话，我要和他商量商量。”  
“你们真是没事闲的！”几只鸟在上空叽喳，“就这样呆在这里磨过时间，下船拿到塔罗牌不就得了？”  
“停电了怎么办？没粮食了怎么办？船舱漏水怎么办？”两个加隆问了一连串的问题，鸟儿们嗤之以鼻。  
“还有，这房间可以施放毒气。可以灌水。可以降温。可以加温。有很多种方法可以尝试。”迪斯阴森森地开了口。  
“我们是不是该听向导的话？”艾欧里亚问。  
“你听了他们的话，他们又要反过来说‘你们这群怠惰的人类’，‘竟然什么也不做，真让人惊讶’。”沙加和穆正靠在一起看同一本书，他抬起头插嘴说：“我同意会长的意见，留好后路没有错。”  
“留好后路没有错。”米罗捏着嗓子，学着沙加奶声奶气地说，沙加低下头继续看书，迪斯说：“仔细一看，副会长的长相的确精致。”黑发撒加说：“这屋子里有几个长得相当耐看，不过，”他的目光转了一圈，最后定在蓝发撒加脸上：“还是这个最完美。”迪斯点头：“终于把自恋由二维空间上升到三维空间，恭喜。”蓝发撒加被自己看得头皮发麻，不悦地说：“别看我！”黑发撒加双手捧着下巴，对蓝头发的自己上看下看，左看右看，不住发出表示赞美的语气词，蓝发撒加气得全身发抖。  
“一边让穆部长去和那个男孩交涉，一边让阿布罗狄和昨天那个送东西的女人搭讪，我们应该有机会出去！”艾欧里亚变小了还是喜欢第一个出主意。  
“我没兴趣。”阿布罗狄一口回绝，“女人太麻烦。”  
“装模作样。”米罗讽刺。两个人再一次以厌恶的目光瞪着对方。米罗继续谩骂，阿布罗狄看着他，笑一下，低头看书，米罗也气得发抖，修罗问：“你为什么不去揍他？”沙加说：“因为对方是病人，不能动手。他们只能以这种方式表达对彼此的憎恨。”米罗立刻掉转炮头，冲沙加开火：“变成女人就抱着你的毛绒玩具玩吧！别跟三姑六婆扫地大妈一样多嘴，你还小！别露出本性！”  
“这艘船应该有一个巨大的计算机室，我认为我们有必要进去看看。”阿布罗狄说，“这艘船虽然巨大，但制造的方法应该就是红毛说的那样——按照比例一间一见造，连同排水排风的通道——我们最好能够拆开地板和地板槽，看看具体的管道。”  
“你别这么一本正经的，真他妈吓人！”修罗嚷嚷，而撒加已经拿着工具试图拆地板，一边问阿布罗狄：“就算拿到数据，没有电脑你能计算吗？”阿布罗狄说：“没问题，我可以笔算。”艾欧里亚插嘴：“为什么一定是巨大的计算机室？你要想想造这艘船需要的科技能力，也许他们只需要一台掌上电脑。”阿布罗狄礼貌地对他笑了一下，低下头继续看书。穆在一旁悠哉地说：“没见识还不知道闭嘴的人，除了自取其辱，还能做什么呢。”  
“可是他说自己可以算，难道他比一台巨大的电脑还厉害？”艾欧里亚不服气。  
“我不造方舟，为什么要计算那么多数据？”阿布罗狄又一次礼貌地微笑，眼睛却根本不离开他手里那本书。  
“哟，你们雅典学派的学习部长还挺像模像样的嘛。”加隆说。  
“当习惯性认知与眼见为实发生背离，我们的心情很复杂。”迪斯以冷静的口吻说，又和黑发撒加嘀嘀咕咕，不知在讽刺谁，加隆一直盯着他们，表情有细微的千变万化。  
“我好像发现了一件事！”米罗盯着加隆，有些兴奋，他在卡妙耳边叽里咕噜说了一通，众人一个字母也没听清，倒是鸟儿们一阵骚动，掩饰不住笑声。亚尔迪粗声粗气地问：“卡妙，米罗说了什么？”卡妙不答。  
“卡妙，卡妙！”米罗在卡妙面前大叫，晃着他的钳子，卡妙呆滞地看着他，半晌才说：“我该把魔法书放在什么地方？”  
“他是不是有点痴呆？”迪斯问，“反应明显慢了一拍，这样的孩子如果生在古代罗马，或者贵族之家，都要被扔进河里淹死。”  
“你才该被扔进河里淹死！”米罗大怒，随即又奉送了一连串刁钻佶屈的辱骂，迪斯阴恻恻地听着，艾欧里亚问：“为什么迪斯不和他对骂？”穆接口：“这就是童年教育的不同。你可以明显地看出每个人的家庭环境。”“可不是，这种骂人都要巧言令色地包装一番的教养，还真不知道是什么环境熏陶出来的。”米罗恶毒地回击。  
“夸一个孩子教养好，是在夸奖他的父母，反之亦然。”沙加插嘴，神色平和端庄。  
“副会长我向你道歉，我一直以为你从小就欠扁，外部因为受了你的影响才同你一样欠扁。没想到事实竟然是反过来的。”米罗一面对沙加鞠躬一面对穆翻白眼做鬼脸。穆冷笑：“他本来就不是什么好东西，难道他虐待他的老师也是受我影响？”米罗说：“也是，你对史昂一样的颐指气使，这叫物以类聚，但我相信副会长没事不会去招惹你，先挑衅的人一定是你。”“他一脸欠扁就是在挑衅。”“你小时候这么不讲理吗？也是，现在也是表面斯文内里媚上欺下。”“和你比差得远呢！不如让阿布罗狄评一评。”“不好意思，我没时间。”  
“我认为大家需要谈谈正事。”沙加又以平和端正的口吻发出甜丝丝的声音，众人捶地拍墙大笑，蓝发撒加一直在忙碌，却发现地板和凹槽浑然一体，阿布罗狄说：“这也不奇怪，埃及的金字塔也砌得没有缝隙，古代人的工艺原本就有现代科技解答不了的部分。”撒加抬起头问：“你仍然认为这是条古船？”“我猜的。”阿布罗狄说，“如果是条现代工艺的船，这个船舱至少会有监视器之类的东西观察各个方面的情况。”“有道理，可是……”蓝发撒加自然而然地坐在了鱼缸旁的箱子上，与阿布罗狄平视，迪斯盯着他们，好奇地问了一句：“你这么早熟，不怕短命吗？”  
“乌鸦嘴！你说谁！”正搂着卡妙说话的米罗一下子站了起来，动作太急，尾巴划过卡妙的胳膊，卡妙呆呆地看着划开的口子迅速渗出血，米罗已经扑向迪斯，却被修罗拦住，沙加站起身从他们带来的包裹里拿出草药和干净的布条，给卡妙包扎，直到这时候卡妙才终于憋出一句：“疼。”沙加说：“很快就会好。”  
“我看得有点神经错乱，你们呢？”高处的鸟儿们忍不住大发议论，艾欧里亚抬头对他们大声说：“你们别说风凉话！”见米罗和修罗两个人发狠地扭打在一起，他冲上去拉架——被米罗扎了几下又被修罗踢了几脚——终于隔开了他们，好言好语地对米罗说：“米罗你别生气，其实这里的人都早熟。”米罗这才平静下来，恨恨不已地瞪了迪斯一眼，黑发撒加坐在桌子旁看得正起劲，责怪说：“狮子你真多事。”  
“这恐怕是我们中间教养最好的孩子了。”沙加整个人又靠在了穆身上，看着艾欧里亚说，穆也看着还在劝架的小狮子，“嗯”了一声。沙加的胳膊搂住穆，穆正不自在，亚尔迪踱了过来说：“我看了半天，粮仓也应该在最上层。”穆说：“这船上这么多动物，肯定不能一个一个送过去，我猜有传送带之类的东西。”“没错，这个凹槽很可能是传送的食槽。那我们不需要去粮仓，只需要在开饭的时候截住就行。”  
“你们还在想着怎么偷吃的吗？”艾欧里亚凑过来。  
“说不定有肉。”穆说。  
“我也去！带着我！”艾欧里亚立刻忘记了穆的可恶之处。  
这边穆和亚尔迪大谈他们的“粮食拦截计划”；那边黑发撒加和迪斯研究起诺亚的大儿子手里的武器，商量如何杀掉父子四人，修罗在一旁听得直皱眉。一直在空中转圈看热闹的红毛突然觉得有些不对劲，他看向艾俄洛斯，只见艾俄洛斯带着洋洋得意的表情摆弄着他的弓箭，做出虚拟射箭的动作，加隆说：“别看了，他正幻想自己是阿波罗，从几万米高空一箭射穿了阿基琉斯的脚踵。”  
“那你在做什么？”红毛鄙视地瞪了艾俄洛斯几眼，又问加隆。两个加隆拿着纸笔正在画漫画，一个画一只喷火的黑龙和一条吐信子的灰蛇坐在桌子上；一个画袅娜多姿的可爱少女抱着小绵羊，两个人交换各自的画作后相对大笑打滚。  
“小时候无人理睬，于是学习和自己相处，并小有成就，这是一种乐观的自欺欺人。”迪斯瞄了他们一眼。  
“谁小时候不是一个人？”加隆反问。  
“我。”迪斯挺直身子回答，“我有修罗。”  
两个加隆眨了眨眼，米罗从方才就隐隐约约猜到了加隆的心思，他捂住嘴靠过去说：“嘿！你在想什么？”两个加隆警惕地离他远一些，嫌弃地说：“你们雅典学派关系真是混乱！”米罗压低声音说：“是啊是啊，我也这样认为。”一个加隆指着正和迪斯相谈甚欢的黑发撒加，一个指着正与阿布罗狄一起看书的蓝发撒加说：“这是脚踏两船？”  
米罗早就发现加隆经常走在众人身后面露疑惑，知道他早就在琢磨雅典学派众人的情侣关系，只是不愿意开口问。他强忍着大笑冲动，一本正经地点头说：“是啊，会长罩得住。”另一个加隆问：“你们三个又是怎么回事？”米罗一愣，反问：“谁？”“你和你姘头，还有你们那个副会长。”米罗一面微笑一面脑筋急转，轻飘飘地说了一句：“你说呢？”“你们副会长的无耻程度输给你，所以不能讨那个法国小白脸的开心？”米罗竟然没翻脸，反而竖起了拇指。  
“你们的生活部长和外交部长总凑在一起，但每次你们的副会长都会插在中间。”加隆又说。米罗再也合不拢嘴，小声说：“对，他心理不平衡。”加隆还在继续观察，米罗已经憋着笑跑到了另一边，对着墙壁张大嘴发出无声的大笑，迪斯深谙米罗的各种行为，从椅子上跳了下去跑过去。看到他，米罗先是噘着嘴梗着脖子生气，转念发现这一乐趣除了迪斯，根本无人能分享，就把加隆的话用极低的声音告诉了他，迪斯一边听一边发出古怪的笑声，决定今后多多和撒加接近，方便加隆产生更多联想，两个人又极尽恶毒地将加隆等人评价一番。  
旁人听不到他们说的话，或飞或停或卧的鸟儿们却听得一清二楚，别的鸟只是抖上几抖，美丽的天鹅想到自己身世不幸，鸟生多灾，前途坎坷，又遇到这样恶毒的饲主，顿时垂下雪白优美的颈子，瞳孔晶莹发亮，落下了眼泪。其他鸟嫌弃地发出嘘声，只有温柔的小夜莺一个劲安慰道：“你别哭，虽然他的嘴巴坏，但你看他是最护短的，如果有人敢欺负你，他肯定会保护你！”猫头鹰罗琳嗤笑：“善良的谎言也是谎言，他保护它？我看他一路都在折腾它！”正在整理漂亮羽毛的小蜂鸟托帕斯也飞起来快鸟快语：“泥菩萨过江自身都难保！你难道没听到那只紫色绵羊是怎么损那只狮子的？长着耳朵不知道听，长着脑子不知道想，反倒拿着腔调装模作样的安慰别人！”末了加一句：“真逗！”  
果然穆正在下边嘲笑艾欧里亚，艾欧里亚哪里辩得过穆，不满地问：“在那辆车上，你不是说你们赫莫族的男人都是有礼貌又理智的君子吗？为什么会选你做下任族长？”“就像羊群中选领头羊一定要选有野性又聪明的，不选那些乖巧的，这是生存的智慧。”沙加说。艾欧里亚又问：“那如果赫莫族里有理性克制的贵族女性，是不是也可以当族长？”穆和沙加都不说话，艾欧里亚却是刨根问底的个性：“穆你愿意当族长吗？你不愿意吧？不然当初你为什么不和撒加竞争会长？”  
“谢谢夸奖。”穆终于回了一句。在听到海底超能力种族有女族长的一瞬间，他的确有了这种想法，例如，端庄聪明的阿玛拉就是个好人选，顺便也解决了她和嘉措的问题，但想到需要面对的种种，他又觉得不可行。如今艾欧里亚这样一说，又让他无比沮丧。  
“抛开其他因素，撒加是雅典学派里最有领袖气质的人，这一点别人比不了。”沙加说。  
“没错，那种天经地义地命令他人，他人还愿意接受的气质，不是所有人都有。”亚尔迪也插嘴。四个人正说着，舱门下边又开了个小洞。不知不觉，已经到了午饭时间。蓝发撒加对众人使了个眼色，用手指指了穆、艾欧里亚和米罗，然后走到洞口边，和来送压缩饼干的含攀谈，穆和米罗、艾欧里亚也凑了过去，几个人越聊越欢。  
“他为什么要让那只呆头呆脑的狮子过去呢？”小蜂鸟在上面无聊，落到了亚尔迪的牛角上，亚尔迪说：“有些人天性讨人喜欢，比如说撒加，艾欧里亚；有些人聪明，知道怎样最能讨人喜欢，比如穆和米罗。那个小男孩热心肠，交了他们这样的朋友，一定会想办法满足他们的要求。”说完见沙加正盯着他，他满不在乎地甩了甩尾巴。  
小蜂鸟看了沙加和亚尔迪几眼，摆摆尾巴飞了起来，飞了一圈回来说：“你们这些人活得真不容易，别买什么手表计时器了，我们身体里的计时器最准确，带着我们就行了。”说着飞上了天空。  
整个屋子里的空气突然大变，就连一直装死的鸵鸟也哒哒哒地跑到众鸟下方，除了还在睡觉的凤凰，鸟儿们拍着翅膀将小蜂鸟围了起来。底下的人不明所以，仰头看着他们，就连正在和含套近乎的撒加、穆等人也察觉到不对劲，蓝发撒加和穆技巧地结束掉他们的话题，送走了含，回头一看，鸟儿们已经吵得不可开交。  
“我们选择他做首领的时候说了什么！如果每个人心血来潮的时候都违背首领的命令，我们要首领做什么？”红毛最激动，托帕斯不甘示弱地回嘴：“最可能违抗命令的人有什么资格说我！”众鸟你一句我一句说个没完。就连鹦鹉都在结结巴巴地发表自己的意见。米罗第一个说：“我明白了，这些鸟集体选小K为首领，小K命令他们不准帮我们，他们中有些鸟觉得命令不合理，有些觉得必须无条件执行。”  
“这个首领的威慑力不如撒加。”沙加实事求是地说。  
“这就是民主的坏处和专制的好处的直观体现吧。”迪斯说，黑发撒加大笑。蓝发撒加不悦地拧起眉头，“你别笑！”黑发撒加好笑地说：“你管的是不是太多了？”蓝发撒加对着吵成一团的鸟儿们说：“你们别吵了，我们不问你们时间，就当托帕斯没有说过这件事。”众鸟终于停止争论，沙加说：“这是息事宁人？”“不是。”蓝发撒加回答：“我想不出它为什么不肯和我们合作，也许有什么不能说的原因——依这个游戏挑拨离间的习惯，这极有可能——所以彼此不能帮助的话，就少给对方添点麻烦，这才是最好的办法。”小K不吭声，蓝发撒加说：“含说他会尽量帮我们，晚饭的时候会带消息过来。”  
“那我们来玩踢球吧！”吃过午饭，米罗举起不知从哪掏出来的一个半实心软球，“四只脚和两只脚的搭配，抽签组队！”“那加隆算几个人？”“当然是两个！”“这么窄的屋子哪里踢得开！”正在吵闹，沙加皱起眉头说：“你们真的以为自己在玩游戏吗？”  
“不然呢？”米罗捏着嗓子奶声奶气地反问。  
“真不明白你们为什么没有基本的危机意识，我们是在游戏中——”  
“对，我们是在‘游戏’中——”米罗甜蜜地说。  
“表现欲强又怕寂寞的小孩只能靠胡闹确定自身的存在感，但你不合时宜的胡闹只会让人觉得不可理喻。”沙加一本正经地说，不介意米罗的脸色越来越差，米罗刚要开骂，后脑被人狠狠拍了一下，只听身后的人说：“不要对女士无礼！”米罗气呼呼地转过头，却见身后站着艾俄洛斯。  
“是男是女或者是鸟都没有关系，道理只有一个。”沙加还在侃侃而谈。  
“你们都是妖怪变的吗？人是会长大，但一百八十度大转折似的长大，也太不合逻辑了！”米罗瞪着艾俄洛斯又瞪沙加和穆，阿布罗狄冷冰冰地笑出了声，米罗将手里的球狠狠地砸向了他，撒加连忙挥起手中的书，将球拍开。那个有弹力的球随即在室内乱弹，米罗开始和沙加对骂，其他人你一言我一语，转眼吵成一片，刚结束吵架的鸟儿们面面相觑，埃德加轻飘飘地叹口气说：“风水轮流转得真快。”又一转眼，亚尔迪和修罗不知为何开始打架，穆和艾欧里亚又一次互相撕咬，再一转眼，他们又开在米罗的带领下研究怎样玩壁球。  
“到底什么时候能停船，我呆不下去了！”信天翁水手忍无可忍，突然见下面的人围着沙加做了一圈，一起听他讲话。  
“这就是小孩子。”埃德加幽幽地说。  
“我们在玩游戏，每个场景都可能是考验，每个物品都可能是有用的道具，比如，”他举起手中的书：“这本书。”大家看那本书，上面写着《睡前听故事》。米罗问：“这是什么道具？上面难道写了呼唤辛巴达和美人鱼来救我们的方法？”沙加将书放了下来，缓慢地转着手腕说：“书里面有一个故事，说的是有个国家正在选择下一任的女王，神谕说必须选择公主A，但贵族们更拥戴公主B，他们偷偷杀掉了公主A，将公主B扶上王位。公主B即位那一天晚上，天空开始下奇怪的黑雨，一连下了两天三夜，这个国家大半人口都死于黑雨引起的皮肤溃烂，剩下的人因为无法净化水源，也陆续死去，整个国家消失了。”  
“小孩子睡前听这种故事不会做噩梦吗？”米罗一哆嗦。  
“自由海洋的历史上有这样一件事。”沙加话锋一转，众人听到“自由海洋”，全都竖起了耳朵，沙加说：“自由海洋一直有人想要组织力量回到陆地，几十年前，他们秘密制造了可以飞行、航海的武器，并在军队里煽动仇恨陆地人的情绪。这时自由海洋的圣女公开宣布，如果不马上将这些恐怖武器销毁，神的惩罚就会降临，但主战派驳斥圣女，说她妖言惑众，双方在维齐纳岛进行公开辩论，最后主战派占了上风。没想到辩论刚结束，三大陆就开始下雨，而且是腐蚀性极强的带着臭味和硫酸味的雨。”  
“是圣女那一派搞出来的吗？”米罗问。  
沙加却没回答，继续说道：“三大陆的长官召开紧急会议，却根本研究不出这场雨的起因，想要到上海层去查看情况，飞行器还没上升到那个高度，就已经被雨水腐蚀，人们躲在屋子里看事件直播，越来越多的人开始动摇。一天后，圣女发表公开讲话，宣布如果不马上销毁武器，雨会一直下下去，直到自由海洋的所有田地、房屋被腐蚀，所有公民饿死在这个光秃秃的国家。  
“圣女在自由海洋本来就有极高的威信，加上雨越下越大，民众的畏惧心理越来越强，就连军队的士兵和下级、中级军官都开始动摇。最后，军方迫于压力开始公开销毁武器，大规模的销毁持续了整整24个小时。当武器销毁完毕，雨却没有停。民众又开始指责圣女，圣女表示一定还有未销毁的武器，双方争论了几个钟头，最后，主战派的一位头目公开承认仍有未销毁的武器，就藏在维齐纳岛。军队迅速销毁这批武器后，三大陆的天空同时开始放晴。这场雨持续了两天三夜，被称为‘三夜雨事件’。后来不断有人提出这件事是圣女一派搞出来的阴谋，把它称为‘三夜雨阴谋’。——这件事的真相究竟是什么，我们暂时无法讨论，但这两件事的脉络和关键：违抗神意，两天三夜，惩罚之雨，你们觉得这仅仅是巧合吗？”  
“如果不是巧合，这个故事意味着什么呢？”米罗说：“是在告诉我们自由海洋的神意不可违抗？‘三夜雨阴谋’纯属子虚乌有？”  
“我不知道，但了解更多的信息准没错。”沙加回答。  
“那你给我们读故事吧，反正你的声音很好听！”米罗提议，其他人一致赞同，沙加只好拿着那本书开始给他们读故事，没多久，只听鼾声四起，大家听着沙加的床头故事开始睡午觉，就连身边的穆都已经睡了过去，沙加只觉双眼皮发沉，下意识歪在穆身上，朦朦胧胧，只听对面的阿布罗狄皱着眉头翻书，一只手握着笔不断在书上写着什么。

**********************************

晚饭的时候，船舱被打开，含和一个戴着面纱的小女孩一起站在外面，邀请众人一起吃晚饭。含说：“爸爸说，他很想知道你们国家的情况。”  
“有肉吃了！”艾欧里亚大叫一声。阿布罗狄放下书对含说：“我身体有些不舒服，不能过去，请你们原谅我的失敬和失礼。”米罗五官扭曲，背过脸掐住脖子吐着舌头，做出一个厌恶到家的表情。蓝发撒加点点头，让阿布罗狄和一群鸟留在他们的船舱里。艾欧里亚刚要问“阿布罗狄你没事吧”，被穆狠狠顶了一下，穆凶狠地说：“快走！别多嘴！”含问撒加：“小羊和小狮子吵架了？”“不，他们是好朋友，经常斗嘴而已。”  
含和蓝发撒加并肩走在最前面，戴面纱的女孩低着头在含身后亦步亦趋，加隆习惯地走在最后面，他现在有两双眼睛，观察得更细致。只见蓝发撒加目不转睛地与含说话，身后的其余人有的观察触摸墙壁，有的仔细看凹槽的走势，有的暗暗数一扇扇舱门——舱门紧闭，隔音极好，不知里面是什么样的动物——独有迪斯不着痕迹地左看右看，目光阴冷平静，面露微笑，加隆不自禁打了冷战。  
走了长长一段路，拐了几个弯，又上了一个升降梯，终于到了餐厅。舱门一开，众人发出惊喜的叫声。  
这是一个巨大的植物园，错落有致的树木，树荫下有一块块田地和花圃，高低相间，浓郁的绿色时不时有五颜六色的花朵点缀，还有金黄的麦田，各种蔬菜田。诺亚正在田地里测量麦子植株的高度，并在白纸上记录，又有三个白衣戴面纱的妇女，较年轻的两个身形苗条秀丽，正在手脚架上摘水果，年老的那一位动作较慢，正在植物园旁边的一个角落里做面饼，众人闻到饭香，肚子咕咕叫。  
餐桌是植物园前铺的一大块白布，诺亚一家带着众人席地而坐，白布上摆着各种食物：有面饼、面包、压缩饼干、火腿、蛋，还有放在碟子里的肉泥和水果泥，新鲜的水果，加隆正想伸手拿食物，被蓝发撒加狠狠瞪了一眼。艾欧里亚极有礼貌摆正姿势——他趴在地上微抬着头，不露饿相，但肚子却大叫，一桌子人都听着——诺亚、含、四个女人忍不住笑了，他们闭上眼，喃喃祈祷。众人也赶紧有样学样，跟着祈祷。加隆眯着眼睛看动物们装模作样，姿势怪异，狠狠咧着嘴才能不笑出声。  
终于开始吃饭，雅典学派的人像是开过会议，分工明确，拍马屁的拍马屁，抱大腿的抱大腿，合作无间，黑发撒加和穆一左一右，回答诺亚的问题，诺亚是个好奇心强的老人，对“费力费思艾莫斯迪安”问的仔细，很明显，他并不是在盘问，而是像个旅行者那样，对人种、风俗、建筑、发展情况、美食、甚至街道的名字都很有兴趣。  
撒加顺口胡诌，人名、地名、机构名、人事变动情况、政党分布、首领们的小癖好、情妇的家底巨细无遗地诌出来，穆在旁随口瞎扯，添油加醋地说些末节佐证，难为两个人竟然说得合丝合缝，找不出半点漏洞，偶尔还故意说几句“你记错了、这件事不是他做的，是他政敌的叔叔，两个人重名”、“对！是重名的人”的错话，让旁人更是信以为真。  
米罗和迪斯聪明机变，一边吃一边拼命记撒加和穆说的话，其他人或是发呆，或是光顾着欣赏黑发撒加和穆绵羊的口若悬河，蓝发撒加又一次成了仆人，一边给没手的人喂饭，一边还要跟含说话。一直很严肃的中年男子，诺亚的大儿子闪并不参与交谈，倒是雅弗，时不时问一个问题，米罗向穆使了个眼色，穆明白他的意思，对雅弗全神戒备。艾俄洛斯等人此时都沉默着，只有艾欧里亚对植物园充满好奇，亚尔迪一直盯着那个园子，似乎筹划着什么。  
加隆对黑发撒加了如指掌，听他说上句就能猜出下句，倒是对侃侃而谈的穆留意起来，听着穆虽然成了小绵羊，仍旧是无耻到家的雅典学派外交部长，只听他表面顺着诺亚的话题走，却操纵着谈话走向，终于涉及到诺亚的建设问题。黑发撒加开口支援，诌出一篇“费力费思艾莫斯迪安如何造房子”的科幻小说。  
“你们小小年纪，却知道这么多东西。”雅弗轻描淡写地插了一句。  
“所以我们才被做为致命武器。”黑发撒加又装了半分钟伤感。  
雅弗又想对坐在附近的其他人提问，米罗见他专门找艾欧里亚这样单纯和修罗这种直脑筋的，连忙凑过去接话，雅弗露出一个意味深长的笑容，迪斯在盘算着怎么对付这个人。而穆已经开始与诺亚聊方舟的控制系统，黑发撒加奉献一关于“费力费思艾莫斯迪安如何造房子”的科幻短篇，诺亚和含听得津津有味。谈到最后，桌布上的食物告罄，诺亚命二儿子和三儿子带一群人去电脑室看看。“我正在做实验，抽不开身。”他解释不能亲自带他们去的原因。然后起身带着大儿子去查看麦田，中年人闪面色不快，显然很不放心。  
沙加却不急着走，反而远远地对老人说：“我想问您一些问题，明天您方便的时候，可以见您吗？”诺亚见沙加气质脱俗，举止有一种庄严神圣的味道，很是喜爱，爽快地所：“好，我明天早饭后就有时间，你可以去电脑室找我。”沙加道过谢，这才跟上众人。  
“含！含！”艾欧里亚也已经跟含熟稔了，他问含：“我们的食物都是来自那个园子吗？”  
“只有一部分来自那里。此外，每一层都有巨大的粮仓储备食物，在每一层的最外围。”含回答。艾欧里亚发现，诺亚内部如同西洋棋盘，走廊横竖相间每一条像走不到尽头，每个舱门上都挂着有希伯来字母的门牌，众人一个都不认识。  
“以后要是碰上楔形文字可怎么办啊。”加隆忍不住说风凉话。  
“碰上梵文我都不怕。”艾俄洛斯昂着头说。  
“我会。”沙加插话。  
艾俄洛斯脸一红，随即昂起头继续吹不着边际的牛皮。  
加隆也加入到谈话队伍之中，他和撒加又不一样，蓝发撒加问起问题来极有分寸，加隆却是想到什么就问什么。他最担心的问题是：“这么大的船不会漏吗？不会触礁吗？靠什么导航？连个瞭望台都没有吗？淡水粮食够吗？救生艇在哪里？”  
含一个接一个回答加隆的问题：“不会漏，歌斐木是最坚固的东西。不但不会漏，只要舱门关着，任何动物都别想走出自己的船舱。诺亚不需要导航，神会引导我们。食物问题父亲和哥哥也在想办法，现在的储备粮，可以坚持几十天，父亲正在想办法催产地里的谷物，制造更多的粮食。”  
“那能源呢？启动能源？”加隆就如同一个挑剔的质检人员，咄咄逼人，含脾气极好，回答说：“能源都是生物能，动物的粪便，地里的草木蔬菜，还有管道里循环的水。”  
“那你们到底有没有想过这么一个可能——一群难民船坚炮利，集体围攻这艘方舟，这个时候你们怎么对付？这船上有没有武器？”加隆继续咄咄逼人。  
含被他问得有些招架不住，结结巴巴地问：“怎么会有这种事？”  
“也就是根本没武器？”  
“方舟是和平的地方，怎么会放武器。”含似乎刚刚开始担心这个问题，有些慌张。  
加隆皱着眉，将设计者不周全的思维骂了一通，不依不饶地提了更多的问题。比起穆弯弯绕绕的试探，倒是这种直截了当的逼问，让含说出了更多的东西。也可以说，含压根没想到隐瞒。雅弗也不阻止，在旁听得起劲，米罗偷偷对迪斯说：“那个雅弗真奇怪，他好像根本不在乎我们是不是人类。”  
“位置尴尬的人做怪事再正常不过，他没事。”迪斯说。  
“？”  
“我们就算想把这条船拆了，他也会在旁边看笑话。”  
说话间，雅弗在前面打开了一个房间，对众人所：“这就是电脑室，请进。”他按下一个开关，天花板上亮起一竖行灯光，这是一间巨大的船舱，充满了蔚蓝的海水，这些海水像是从无边海洋中被切割为长方体，放置在房间的三面。中间只留下狭长的走道和中心处一块四方空地，空地上有一条可以坐十几个人的长桌。另有可以随意抬高的椅子散落在桌子附近，  
“这是……电脑？”那近乎透明的海水波光漾漾，含点点头，有点沮丧的说：“我的年纪不够，还不能使用电脑，只能帮哥哥们记录数据。”他看着荡漾的海水，水的涌动被灯光反射在他的脸上，蓝发撒加低声问：“你真的没用过？”含不好意思地低声说：“偷偷用过几次，最后一次被二哥发现了，幸好他没告发我。”  
“这么多水，怎么用？”撒加实在想不出这电脑的使用方法。含悄声说：“那些数据收来的数据经过电分解，注入两边的池子里，中间这一面就是输入屏，用含水的芦苇笔写上想计算的东西，电脑里的离子就会主动归纳、计算，很复杂啦，但看上去特别漂亮！”他见撒加等人都露出羡慕好奇的神色，下定决心一般跑向雅弗，一番哀求，雅弗很好说话，拿出自己怀里的一张纸，贴在左边的水壁上。众人看到那张纸渐渐进入水中，很快变软，变碎，最后只剩一些絮状物，渐渐沉下去，含说：“每天都需要清理一次这些垃圾！”  
“你要玩吗？”雅弗晃了晃手中的芦苇笔，含露出惊喜恳求的神色，雅弗笑了笑，把笔给了含，说：“别玩太久，我在外面等你。父亲说晚上还要继续开会。”  
雅弗一走，众人松懈下来，围住含请他操纵这台从未见过的计算机，含兴奋的脸都红了，按下芦苇笔的尾部按钮，三面海水墙立刻有韵律地荡漾起来，含对他们说：“我给你们算，算一加一！”说着真的演示起“一加一等于二”该如何计算。  
“这单纯程度，都和你有的比了。”穆扭过头对艾欧里亚说，艾欧里亚正仰着狮子脸看左屏幕上的结果，露出惊讶的表情，只见蓝色海水深处涌着气泡，渐渐出现立体的希伯来字母，“这到底是魔法还是科幻？”迪斯低声问黑发撒加，撒加鄙夷地撇撇嘴。  
“这主机到底是干什么的？”质检监督员加隆同学又挑剔起来，他板起脸孔问含：“难道它只能做计算题吗？”含连忙解释：“它什么都能做！它会利用水分子做计算单位。它什么都能做！”含又在中央水屏上写了一排字母，与芦苇笔接触的水层出现淡白色的字母随即消失，接下来，中央屏幕上出现了一个巨大的盾形，仔细看，这个盾形由密密麻麻的字母组成，含兴奋地对众人说：“看！这就是诺亚的主程序！”  
蓝发撒加和穆、艾俄洛斯互相交换了一个眼色，三双眼睛迅速扫过一个个陌生字母，努力将自己负责的程式记在脑海里，米罗一脸惊讶，大钳子拍打沙加瘦小的肩膀，沙加也惊骇地仰着头，不顾疼痛地盯着那个图形。艾欧里亚等人察觉到他们的异状，一肚子的话想问，好不容易才憋回去。只有卡妙傻了一样站在远处，呆呆地不知想些什么。  
含很快开始给众人展示计算机的其他功能，这个电脑看上去梦幻不切实际，但含一解说，众人倒觉得能够接受。原来整个诺亚方舟在建造之初，就已经建好了海水主机，然后靠木材与芦管做的管道联系，又在其中加了清水，整条船越造越大，增加了泥土，植物，由自然物制造的各种工具，最后乘客们登船，所以主机才能够计算一切关于方舟的数据。  
含正说到兴头上，雅弗在外面敲门提醒时间快到了。含连忙关上电脑。一伙人走横线，走竖线，终于回到自己的船舱，几个女人为他们送了一些温暖的毯子和垫子，含和蓝发撒加说了一会儿话，才依依不舍地离开。米罗对人说：“会长笼络人心可真有一套，那孩子完全把他当朋友了。”阿布罗狄听了说：“他没有笼络，是真想和那个人做朋友。”两个人互相唱反调，又一次确认了对彼此积重难返的怨气。  
蓝发撒加也听到了，他先帮阿布罗狄换了水箱的水，然后打开带回来的食物给他吃，穆和艾俄洛斯已经拿着纸笔，努力地还原看到的主机程序。米罗说：“我看过维齐纳岛的地图，就是这个形状没错，这到底是怎么回事？”沙加摇头表示想不通，但他实事求是地表扬米罗说：“你的直觉很准确，灵敏度高于所有人，但你控制不住自己的情绪，如果你不能好好改进，你会遇到大麻烦。”此话换来米罗一连串的白眼。艾欧里亚对众人宣布他的发现：诺亚主机的程序很有序，都是一些字母拼成的规则的图形，花草树木飞禽走兽无一不有，蓝发撒加终于靠回忆写出了一部分程序，和穆、艾俄洛斯写出的部分拼在一起交给阿布罗狄：“虽然只是一部分，但你看看也许有用。”  
“有什么用？”阿布罗狄一双灵活明亮的眼睛睁大了更好看，撒加低下头说：“我也不知道，但你知道吧。”二人一个双手递，一个双手接，四目相接就低下头，一起盯着纸片，米罗喉咙里发出不适的声音，迪斯慵懒地点评：“下午五点幼儿园放学了，老师不在的时候，那男孩把情书递了上去。”本来被突然降临的诡异氛围弄得目瞪口呆的众人顿时捧腹大笑，两位主角绷着脸假装没听见，但表情越来越温柔，黑发撒加嗤笑道：“连个洞都没有，怎么插呢？”  
众人本来想要起哄，但撒加和阿布罗狄旁若无人，凑在一起低声说话，任凭众人指指点点，眼睛只看着对方，让人想到哥本哈根海岸上演的浪漫音乐剧。众人绝望地各自寻找自己的乐趣，黑发撒加和迪斯还在以“如果那几个傻子突然想杀人”为前提探讨他们的夺船杀人计划，他们还把艾俄洛斯叫过去，查看了他的弓箭。艾俄洛斯的弓箭在一天之内被当做各种工具使用，凿墙壁挖地板当写字笔，黑发撒加安慰他：“这又不是真老婆，借我们用用有什么关系？你说呢？”换来艾俄洛斯怒目而视。  
穆和亚尔迪更改了偷窃计划，听含说了诺亚的构造，穆认为这艘船是一个类似于生态系统的精密封闭环境，不宜在管道里拦截任何食物，只能想方设法弄清粮仓的构造。艾俄洛斯和修罗两个半人半四蹄动物不知何时惺惺相惜地凑在一起，修罗目不转睛地听艾俄洛斯声情并茂地宣扬着什么，频频点头，搞得迪斯连研究杀人的心都减了一半，不住瞪修罗，黑发撒加安慰道：“不用担心，他会更傻，因为物以类聚。”  
米罗倒是出奇的安静，他正在试图和卡妙说话，不论他对卡妙说什么，卡妙都要反应半天，才能回答一句两句。卡妙一只手放不开瓶子，一只手紧紧抓着魔法书。迪斯又重复一遍“侥幸逃脱的被淹死的命运”，亚尔迪说：“有些天才小时候表现出低智商低情商，这并不是一件新鲜事。比如艾欧里亚。”艾欧里亚四爪并用冲向亚尔迪，后者一边大笑一边在屋子里跑圈。沙加看着卡妙，思索良久，自言自语地说：“这似乎是丧失记忆后的症状……”他又想了想，仍是不确定的自言自语：“是被催眠吧？”  
米罗没心情和众人玩，他把卡妙推到角落里，低声对卡妙说话，观察卡妙的反应，眉头越皱越紧。他试着引导卡妙说一个话题，卡妙努力想表达完整，越发说不清楚，憋得涨红了脸，米罗想要安慰鼓励他，举起两个钳子却不知如何是好。  
“含说，明天一早会带我们参观方舟，看看船上的其他乘客，所以我们快点睡吧！”蓝发撒加终于从与小人鱼王子的谈话里回过神来，小K冷笑说：“刚刚你谈了三个小时十分钟，终于回过神来了？”  
“真的吗？”蓝发撒加吃惊地问。  
“难道你以为只过了十几分钟？”  
“真的吗？”撒加不甚相信地又问了一遍。  
“废话！”  
“那也没什么啊。”撒加理所当然地相信了，恢复了他领导者的身份，又说：“我们来安排一下明天的事吧，”他回头看阿布罗狄：“你也去吧？”阿布罗狄点点头，两个人的目光缠毛线一样绕了几秒钟，撒加又面向众人说：“含说诺亚方舟上既有常规动物，又有特别奇怪的动物，大家注意别吓着那些动物。”又回头对阿布罗狄说：“他说上面没有人鱼。”  
“我突然不想叫他会长了……”艾俄洛斯说，其他人一齐点头，黑发撒加和迪斯又发表了一通嘲讽，米罗也不甘示弱，一片起哄中，两个加隆出奇沉默，看着蓝发撒加，目光里竟然带着一丝怜悯。艾欧里亚也没有参与，很迷惑地想着什么，晃了晃毛茸茸的大脑袋，显然什么也没想明白。  
“小瞳！”绵羊抬起头呼唤他的向导，小夜莺受宠若惊地飞了下来，穆和蔼地对它说：“明天我们出去的时候，你们还在这里，如果进来人，或者发生奇怪的事，记得告诉我。”  
“没问题！”小夜莺像是接到了拯救世界的重要任务，一口答应。穆又对小K说：“这样的小忙应该不要紧吧？”小K哼了一声，黑眼睛见穆不忘维护自己，开心得翅膀都歪了。而蓝发撒加和阿布罗狄一起看着飞得歪歪扭扭的小鸟，又凑到一起不知议论什么。  
“明天你们先去，我要去见诺亚。”沙加的话打断了弥漫在船舱中的奇怪氛围。  
“你要和那个老头说什么？”米罗问。  
“重要的事。”沙加无可奉告地回答。  
“那你谈完来和我们会合吧。”撒加抬起手制止争吵，米罗心思都在卡妙身上，没空吵架，但他忍不住脾气，还是瞪了阿布罗狄一眼，粗声粗气地问：“你在做什么？”阿布罗狄答非所问：“我在想，念念不忘的感觉也会出错啊。”  
“记忆是一种自我催眠。”沙加又自顾自地接了话：“很多感觉最后会变成错觉。”  
“幸好有一个还原的机会。”阿布罗狄自言自语，青鸟突然从空中飞了下来，在他头顶绕了几圈。  
“副会长，你小时候也这样吗？”米罗问：“你小时候就这么瘦瘦小小的，是不是整天跟在外部的屁股后面？”  
“事实反过来。他整天跟着我，用他的超能力恶作剧，我本来不想理他，但他玩上瘾了。”  
“那时候他还小，看到喜欢的对象，忍不住要欺负对方，如同所有那个年纪的小男孩。”迪斯又一次拿出抒情的腔调挖苦人，修罗训斥：“好好说话！恶心死了！”  
“于是在流氓的玩弄下，不知世事的说教狂副会长逐渐变成了非人类。这也是生命真相。”米罗连连点头。  
“一是一，二是二，不要混淆。”沙加教育。  
“等等，我想到你像什么了！”灵光一闪，米罗说：“你像和尚！电视里那个喋喋不休的东方和尚！”  
“我本来就是寺院里出来的。”  
“那你为什么有头发？你应该把头发剃光！”米罗问穆：“他小时候是秃头吧？”  
“我记不太清楚了。”穆模棱两可的回答。众人想象着沙加剃光头发的样子，又一次爆发大笑，沙加波澜不惊，对他们说：“在这个游戏里，什么都有可能发生，也许在某个关卡，你们都要剃光头。别太得意忘形。”  
“你们看，他在发大小姐脾气呢！”米罗掐着嗓子说，沙加也不理他，双臂一伸抱住穆，拉过毯子盖在身上。  
“还抱着布娃娃睡觉。”加隆盯着沙加，认为抱着玩具睡觉是小女孩亘古不变的天性，米罗和迪斯用目光你一言我一语，讽刺着加隆的愚蠢。加隆说：“和艾欧里亚小时候真像，睡觉抱着、走路拎着一只小狮子。”小狮子冲上去企图让他闭嘴，可惜扑倒一个，另一个举起双手做喇叭状；去扑另一个，这一个又站起身顺手拎个瓶子，做无辜可爱懵懂状问：“妈妈，你要去做什么？我能一起去吗？”  
“我要睡了！”黑发撒加打个呵欠，“真是一群没水准的人，狮子过来。”艾欧里亚看看蓝发撒加，他又在和阿布罗狄小声说话，黑发撒加不耐烦地催促，他只好走过去当枕头。  
闹了一晚上的众人很快进入梦乡，鸟儿们也睡了过去，只有米罗还挣着眼睛。他躺在卡妙旁边，翻来覆去不能入睡。  
灯已经熄了，米罗脑子里一团乱麻。他有出色的直觉，多数问题，他都能在第一时间找到症结所在。他不缺乏分析能力，但更习惯靠直觉得出判断。与绝大多数人不同的是，他思考问题不是逐层推理，而是总能靠直觉把看似不相关的事物联系在一起。他想到卡妙的家，想到沙加的话，许许多多画面在脑子里闪过，学校的，巴黎的，米洛岛的，自由海洋的，关于他们俩的许许多多画面，他的喘气声有点粗，一下子坐了起来。  
“你……怎么了？”卡妙也醒了，坐了起来看着他。  
米罗看着卡妙，黑暗中，只有隐约的轮廓，看着看着，哭了出来。他现在只有小孩子的控制力，一发不可收拾，越哭越忍不住，卡妙柔软的手抬了起来，擦他的眼泪。  
“没事，你别哭。”  
米罗却控制不住眼泪，他不能握住卡妙的手，也不能拥抱他，但他知道自己从来没有这样爱过一个人。


	10. 十•我们的初恋

十•我们的初恋  
此生、此时、此刻，我全心全意做了最想做的事，我就是一个幸福的人。  
***************************************************************  
童年的记忆就像纸飞机，洁白动人，不知去向。  
关于初恋和爱情，撒加一向清楚旁人对他的评价：“幼儿园级别爱情观”、“还活在童话里”以及“不切实际的梦想”。他从不为自己辩解，因为他们说的都是事实。但是，撒加却没办法改变他自始至终的坚持。  
因为他的初恋太像一个童话，从开头到结束。  
那一天他和往常一样，与双胞胎弟弟争吵。他们从来记不住争吵的原因，因为他们的分歧深刻而持久。他们的冲突每天都会爆发，以致小小年纪的两个人都觉得累，吵完架后各自生闷气。他远远看到加隆从书上撕下一张张纸，折成小船放进海中。他不知道为什么他们这么小，却都这么寂寞。他一口气跑了不知多远，到了一个有玫瑰园的山脚。这个地方他没来过，沿着平坦的山路一直向上，不知走了多久，看到山上有一片白色建筑。  
“这是什么医院？”看到院子里走来走去的白衣护士，撒加自言自语。他找了片草地坐了下来，托着腮胡思乱想，最后他从书包里拿出几张白纸，开始折飞机。一个又一个纸飞机顺着微风飞了起来，撒加看着那些飞机，突然想知道飞机会落在什么地方。他站起身追着飞得最高的飞机，绕过那片白色建筑继续跑，是一片蓊郁的树林，飞机没在树丛中，他再也看不到。但是，每当撒加想起这一幕，撒加就忍不住微笑。他追着那个飞机，看到了他初恋的人——真像童话，不过，他看到的不是童话里的公主，而是一只灰突突的无尾熊。  
*****************************************  
“不好意思，辛苦你们了，本来说好要带你们去看动物！”一片农田里，含一个劲地向众人道歉。众人灰尘土脸地看着他，面带微笑说没关系，暗地里早就骂翻了天。  
一大早，众人兴致勃勃地起床，一脸沮丧的含打开门，对他们说：“粮食熟了，需要马上收割，我们人手不够！能不能请你们帮帮忙？”米罗欢快地说：“没问题啊！有手的人都可以帮忙！没手的就爱莫能助了！”“这个不要紧！和手没有关系！”“什么？”  
他们只得到五分钟的吃饭时间，吃的是压缩面饼。然后，一群人被含带到田地，中年人闪毫不客气地命令有手的人负责割麦子收麦子，四脚着地的动物负责犁地，就连米罗和迪斯也和牛、羊、狮子一样，拉着沉重的犁，艰难地一步步向前走。米罗小声嘀咕：“那个死老头故意的！他故意设计了这种形状的工具，为的就是考验我们！”就连鸟儿们也必须在天空播种（鸵鸟拉犁），不能有丝毫闪失。唯有黑头发的撒加，在对着水盆（也许是电脑的分机）冥思苦想的诺亚旁边端茶送水聊天提意见，好不轻松。  
“快点！再快点！”闪大声训斥，“必须在今天上午之内完成！不然会影响下批作物的日照周期！快点！不许偷懒！”迪斯和米罗不满地看向他，小夜莺飞了过来，战战兢兢地说：“你们的首领让我传话，‘这一定是游戏中的关卡，不要惹是生非’，我、我说完了。”看了眼面色吓人的迪斯和做了很多“坏事”的米罗，赶快拍拍翅膀飞走。  
“这里的光照是不是太强了？”拉着犁的米罗早就把上衣脱掉，但明晃晃的人造阳光射下来，他还是直冒汗。艾欧利亚和亚尔迪身上的毛不算长，穆热得几乎神志不清。天上的小夜莺也在做它的任务，这些鸟抓着一个漏斗形的编织容器在天上飞，种子会一粒一粒漏下去，如果它们飞的太快、太慢、方向不对，闪就会大骂他们。以小K为首的鸟儿们都在默默忍耐，按照要求一遍遍播种，只有小蜂鸟非常委屈，不时嘀咕。小夜莺一边播种，一边担心地看它的主人，终于忍不住飞到远处的树上，从树丛里叼了一顶大草帽出来，歪歪斜斜地飞到穆旁边，把草帽扔在它头上。  
“这只夜莺怎么这么傻？”修罗评价。  
“你应该找一把剃刀，草帽对一只羊有什么用？”米罗说。  
“正想有个草帽呢，谢谢。”穆温柔地说。  
“有病。”迪斯说。  
“这鸟真懂事，对比一下，我那只红毛简直就是废物。小黑眼睛，给我也拿一个去。”艾俄洛斯说。红毛飞快地冲过来拉下一泼鸟屎。黑眼睛万分歉意地说：“对不起，我的等级还太低，还不能帮助其他团队成员。”正在打草帽主意的其他人瞬间开始骂自己的鸟。正骂着，信天翁扔给修罗一个草帽，修罗抬起手臂，给信天翁一个飞吻，得到一个白眼。  
“笨手笨脚！你去拉犁！”远处又传来闪的怒吼，只见他将一脸茫然的卡妙拎到米罗等人的田地里，粗暴地套上工具。闪告诉卡妙如何翻土，卡妙听十句记半句，闪不耐烦地数落他。米罗直起身。旁边的穆低声说：“别惹事，我们现在没什么力量，不能和船主起冲突。”米罗气呼呼地对闪大喊：“让他休息！我来做他那一份！”闪说：“行。”立刻给米罗换了一套有两个犁头的工具。米罗憋得脸通红，艰难地向前走。艾欧利亚仰着头说：“你的工具真多，有没有三个犁头的？我和米罗一起拉！”“四个的有吗？我力气大！”亚尔迪也问。  
闪似乎什么类型的工具都有，转眼给他们换了工具。卡妙呆呆地坐在田埂上，不眨眼地看着他们。而穆则要时刻注意不要让草帽掉下去，草帽勉强挂在羊角上，他觉得戴这顶帽子比拉犁还费劲。蓝色的青鸟不时过来落在亚尔迪的牛角上，吸氧一般颤抖一下，一身舒爽地飞走。迪斯从牙缝里挤出一句：“耕地这么开心？你真是牛？”亚尔迪也不说话，甩着尾巴一边拉犁，一边充当青鸟的幸福维生素。  
麦子地里，沙加被太阳晒得打蔫，被高强度的体力活累得胳膊都抬不起来，撒加正和闪商量让沙加去休息，让其他人分担他的任务。而闪只要求他们完成定量任务，根本不管谁干的多谁干的少，很爽快地答应了。加隆恨恨地看着在树荫下喝茶吃点心的黑发撒加，想说“我也不干了”，却发现蓝发撒加恶狠狠地盯着他，只好埋头继续割麦子。  
“我们能不能自己做工具？”艾俄洛斯突然大喊。闪面不改色地说：“可以，但你们今天已经没有时间了！快干活！”众人继续在肚子里咒骂，闪则是恨不得挥一条鞭子抽打他们赶快完成任务。艾欧利亚纳闷地说：“玩游戏不是经常在翻地的时候发现宝藏吗？我们在地里干了几个小时的活儿，为什么没有奖励？”“干了活就有权享用粮食，这才是奖励！你们之前吃的东西是施舍。”来补充幸福的青鸟大慈大悲地说了一句，又一身舒爽地飞走。  
“好了！完成了！”拿着芦苇笔的诺亚终于在水盆里完成了他的计算，他看着刚刚走下田埂几乎晕厥的沙加说：“你来的正好！我要去粮仓，你可以跟我一起去，顺便问我问题。”戴面纱的女人们都了过来，给诺亚和沙加批了几件皮毛衣服。黑发撒加不关心粮仓，他优哉游哉地喝茶，欣赏田园风景，品尝农家美食，不时以嘲笑的目光看着田地里快要累断气的同伴们，给他们以精神上的刺激。  
**********************************************  
“谁能告诉我，我们究竟来这里做什么！”加隆一边踩着木轮子一边问。他好不容易收割完麦子，立刻被闪驱赶到小河边蹬水车。米罗就在他旁边，有气无力地说：“也许是在发电吧。”黑发撒加摇着大扇子走了过来，又摇着扇子走了过去。加隆问：“你们为什么不反抗？他在不劳而获！”“大概是因为蓝发的那个一直在不停干活吧，干得比我们都多。”米罗回答。正说着，蓝发撒加趁着短暂的几分钟休息时间跑了过来，用薄膜储水囊装了满满的河水，一边装水一边哼难听的歌。  
米罗问：“他怎么这么高兴？”  
“他要把水拿回去给那只人鱼喝。”加隆说。  
“他们到底怎么回事？”米罗皱眉。  
“初恋情人吧？我也不清楚。”两个加隆露出困惑的表情，又说，“应该没错吧？那个鱼人小时候是不是眼睛有过问题？”米罗更吃惊，半晌才说：“他失明过一段时间，后来被阿特里耶治好了——你为什么知道这件事？他小时候和撒加认识？”  
“我看过一张照片。”加隆说，“那个疯子挺宝贝地藏着的照片。”  
“什么样子？”米罗追问。  
见米罗神色严肃，加隆也认真地回忆起来，“头发的颜色和那只人鱼一样，白色的……睡衣？眼睛上缠着纱布。看上去像个女生。”  
米罗的面色完全沉了下来。  
他太熟悉加隆描绘的这个样子了。那时候他们年纪还小，就像很多喜欢把幼小的男孩打扮成女孩的妈妈一样，蒂娜喜欢让他们穿小天使一样的白睡裙，得意洋洋地左看右看，他穿过几次就再也不配合，阿布罗狄只要蒂娜能高兴，就一直穿着。原来那一天……那一天……  
米罗恨不得马上回去骂阿布罗狄一顿，这么重要的事，他竟然一次也没说过！他最讨厌阿布罗狄冷静又讳莫如深的态度。他立刻想起那件往事：  
很小的时候，爱厄丝去世不久，阿布罗狄的身体越来越差，甚至出现失明现象，克里斯和蒂娜到处找医生，有一天全家人去一个疗养院找一位权威眼科医生，医生却完全找不出病因。说着说着，激动的蒂娜和医生争吵起来，克里斯叫他先带阿布罗狄出去玩。  
他不情不愿地接受了任务，带着还穿着睡衣的阿布罗狄在附近闲逛，他觉得这个人碍眼极了，阿布罗狄也对他爱理不理。那时候他们很容易吵架，每次吵架，都以阿布罗狄的沉默告终，这是米罗不能接受的。他知道阿布罗狄不说话，是顾虑到克里斯和蒂娜。这种“不战而胜”让米罗尤为恼怒，他会下意识地说更多的话激怒对方，最后，他气呼呼地将阿布罗狄扔下，带着恶作剧的用心跑掉了。  
“反正他也不敢乱动，我半小时后再回来！”这样想着，他进了疗养院，在诊室门外听母亲和医生吵架，想从双方的对话里知道阿布罗狄的病情，当时的他并未意识到，这是一种关心。他不明白为什么自己的家庭中会多出一个人，像是被什么东西强迫性地塞了进来，让他不得不接受，但是，即使如此，他也并不希望这个碍眼的人像爱厄丝一样消失。听着医生生硬的声音，他越来越觉得心神不宁，最后还是跑了出去。阿布罗狄并没有在原地乖乖地等待，他到处找，越找越慌，怕父母的责备，也怕阿布罗狄和爱厄丝一样，突然消失得无影无踪，这种消失，是年幼的他完全无法接受的。  
他在父母的责骂中到处找那个失踪的人，担忧和愤恨一起折磨着他。那一天突然下了雨，他找到阿布罗狄的时候，阿布罗狄倒在雨中，全身滚烫，神志不清，在父亲怀里用瑞典话模糊地说着什么。再然后是长久的昏迷，等到再次醒来，他明显发现阿布罗狄的变化：沉默，再也不和他争吵，总是对父母露出乖巧的笑脸，不知为何特别爱爬树，经常坐在树上发呆，面无表情地想着什么。  
米罗从小就有出色的直觉，他总是能透过他人的表情，隐约猜到有什么事情发生。他相信那个几个小时里，失明的阿布罗狄一定经历了什么，遇见了什么人。他不愿细想这些问题，这种好奇，好像他在关心阿布罗狄似的。  
但有些事的确开始不一样了，阿布罗狄的眼睛虽然好了，他们一家人却陷入了贫困的生活。在破旧的房子里，只有墙角的昂贵钢琴提醒着这个家庭曾有的奢华。  
不知为何，家里穷了，克里斯和蒂娜的感情却死灰复燃，他们一天比一天恩爱，也一天比一天更会疼爱自己的孩子们，而当夜晚降临，一家四口在一个床上睡觉，叽叽喳喳地一起说话，他和阿布罗狄躺在父母中间，他并不觉得难以接受。特别是他们被绑架之后，他突然觉得，如果有一天这张床上只剩三个人，他会不习惯。  
某一天，蒂娜要晒洗过的衣服，他和阿布罗狄跟在后面帮忙。在阳光和衣物干净的气味中，他扭过头问阿布罗狄：  
“你想不想去那里看看？”  
“哪里？”  
“那个雨天，你去过的那个医院。”米罗相信阿布罗狄一定知道自己在说什么。  
“我不去。”阿布罗狄摇摇头。  
“也许你想见的人在等你。”  
“我不去！”阿布罗狄抬起头大声说。  
他没再说话，他觉得阿布罗狄伤心了。  
从那一天起，他们的关系发生了微妙的变化，他们对彼此的敌意，确切的说，他对阿布罗狄的敌意，冰一样融化了。  
那几句没头没尾的对话就是他们成为家人的开始。他们很自然地开始说话，开始抢食物，开始联合起来与父母作对，开始像家人一样挖苦对方。在父母补偿式的溺爱中，他们连表现出来的个性都开始接近起来，可以没心没肺地看别人笑话，可以一言不合就和人打架，可以像败家子一样挥金如土，可以毫无顾忌地指责对方，但他心里清楚，他们并不是亲密无间，在阿布罗狄心中，始终有他无法踏足的禁地，他心中，同样也有这样的一个地方。就如阿布罗狄爱爬树，他却始终不知道，坐在树上的时候，阿布罗狄想的究竟是什么。  
和米罗一样，加隆脚下动作没停，脑子里却浮现出一幕幕往日回忆。他很难在回忆里避开撒加，就像很难不在镜子里看到自己。身体变小，控制力变差，他们简直无法掩饰对彼此的反感，这和小时候一模一样。那时候的他更讨厌撒加，撒加只知道逼迫他，让他做自己根本不想做的事，他对撒加的对抗意识就在这样的日复一日中，根深蒂固。  
小时候的他会和撒加对着干，会搞破坏，会激烈地表达自己的不满。最初，撒加只是皱着眉听着，似乎他说的是外星语言，然后耐着性子多说一句：“按我说的做。”后来，撒加省略所有沟通（如果那称得上沟通）步骤，直接冷笑，这又引来他更多的愤恨。父母拿他们毫无办法，不论如何劝，如何讲道理，都不能让他们对对方友好一些。  
第一次意识到他们是双胞胎，是在一个下雨的晚上。那一天他们在沙滩上大吵，撒加走了，其他人也去玩游戏了，他一个人撕下彩画书的书页，折成纸船放进海里。等他撕完了半本书，才消了气，又去找艾欧利亚他们玩。回到家后，他一个人吃着妈妈准备的晚饭。双胞胎经常晚归，撒加没在，父母也不着急。  
但他没来由地心神不宁，最后竟然放下刀叉对父母说：“我们去找撒加吧。”父母看着他，又互相看了一眼，马上就出了门，他也跟了出去。刚出门，雨就下了起来，越下越大。后来艾俄洛斯一家人也出来帮忙找。  
是他找到了撒加，他看到撒加的时候，撒加正大声地在雨里喊着什么。他跑过去拉住撒加，训斥他，发现他的胳膊滚烫，还要挣扎着自己向前走。那一次，一向健康的撒加生了重病。在昏迷中醒来后，撒加首先到处看，似乎要找什么人，然后用嘶哑的声音问：“我的手表？手表呢！”直到抓住那个雨天手腕上戴着的手表，才又睡过去。  
他对那手表很好奇。手表是夫人随手给他们买的儿童表，可以拍照录音投影，给小孩子玩的一次性用品，摔几下碰几下就会坏。撒加那只表在那个雨天被雨水浇着，电子屏上连图像都是断断续续的，修都修不好。但撒加却宝贝一样地藏在抽屉深处。那时候的他好奇心重，又凡事都要和撒加对着干，有一天他偷偷拿出手表，左摆弄右摆弄，按上面的按钮。手表毫无反应，他用力甩了甩，又在桌子上磕了好几下。  
“你放下！”撒加突然进来了，对他大喊。  
“不放！”他反射性地顶嘴，还示威似的甩着手表。  
突然，手表像是充了电，竟然启动了投影功能，一张照片出现在对面的墙上。加隆一愣，那是一个他从没见过的小女孩，水蓝色的头发，用纱布蒙着眼睛，带点灰土的白色长裙，笑得很开心的样子。撒加看到也愣住了。  
“这是谁啊？”他问撒加，突然发现图像越来越弱。他下意识地晃了晃手表，手表发出一股烧焦的塑料味道。撒加一把抢了过去，他说：“这个手表是骗小孩的，根本没质量。”撒加没理他，呆呆地捧着那个手表。看得出，手表彻底坏了。  
“喂！你怎么了！”他有点做错事的紧张，也有点让撒加生气的兴奋。他以为他们马上又要天翻地覆地大吵一番，他甚至预料到这一次肯定要吵到父母急得快哭出来，隔壁一家四口都要过来劝架……但他没想到，撒加只是一直低着头。  
他看到大滴的眼泪砸在地板上。  
他猝不及防，这似乎是他第一次看到撒加哭得这么伤心，连和他吵架都顾不上了。  
那一次撒加没和他吵架，甚至没责备过他。他也没有讽刺撒加。在对方最痛苦的时候，收起情绪默不作声，是他们仅有的一点默契。  
从那时候开始，他们的关系似乎进入了一个新的同样糟糕的阶段。他们的冷战多了起来，有时一连数日不看对方一眼，不跟对方说一句话。他并不觉得撒加在埋怨他，只是他们两个同时意识到，沟通没有意义，不如不说话。而父母想尽办法教育他们，规劝他们，引导他们，甚至……讨好他们，直到有一天他们提前放学回家，无意中目睹父母为教育问题激烈地争吵，埋怨指责对方，然后泣不成声。他们清楚父母并不是懦弱无用的人，在旁人面前，也同样优秀出色，却对两个孩子束手无策。他们默默地退出家门，互相看了一眼。从此，他们在人前尽量正常交谈、吵架，一切照旧。  
他照旧跟在撒加后面。几乎所有人的目光都集中在撒加身上，他不论如何追赶，也休想超越撒加。他感受到巨大的挫败和无形的压力。他开始叛逆，开始惹是生非，他宁可被批评，也不想再和撒加一样。直到某一天，他又一次莫名其妙地感觉到不安，烦躁地敲着撒加的房门。事实上，自从那个手表坏掉之后，他再也没进过撒加的房间。  
撒加没开门，门后面悄无声息。他甚至不知道撒加到底在不在家，但他就是忍不住拼命敲，最后干脆把门弄坏冲进房间。  
他不敢相信他看到的那一幕，就像当年他不敢相信看到撒加哭得那么伤心。  
撒加活了下来，幸好他发现得早。很快，撒加又一次没事人一样，光芒万丈地生活在周遭人的夸奖之中，但他知道这只是表面上的平静。他觉得撒加有点可怕，那么固执，认定了的事就一定要做到底，不和任何人商量，不听任何人意见，不达目的决不罢休，一旦开始就不敢休息，强迫症似的逼着自己更加优秀。他不会这样，他也固执，但他不极端，他会发泄，不会憋在心里。他也相信自己绝不会因为某种负罪感就自杀。  
有时候他觉得撒加像一辆即将脱轨的列车，里面装的全是易燃易爆品。他能发现这一点，但他帮不了撒加，就像在最深的层面，撒加也懂他，甚至一清二楚，却仍然帮不了他。他不止一次在旁人面前讽刺撒加，在得到报复快感的同时，他也希望他们留意到撒加的另一面，但撒加伪装的太好了，人们看到的永远是那个自信的、优秀的、正直的、善良的男孩。没有人注意到危险吗？还是有人注意到，却毫无办法？  
不知为何，他突然想起他看过的那张照片，那个穿白裙的小女孩。那个人究竟是谁？为什么再也没有出现？撒加一定找过她，但是没找到。他确信这个人在撒加心中依然有分量，因为从那以后，撒加多了一个爱好：喜欢坐在树上，落寞地看着远方。特别是心情不好的时候，更喜欢这样做。有几次，他也曾经爬到树上，想知道究竟是什么感觉，后来他不爬树了，因为有天他正在树上体验撒加的扭曲心理，艾欧利亚把他当成撒加，在下面叫他。他突然觉得他有点过分关注撒加了，他们明明在冷战，明明在你一天我一天地去训练黑市拳击，明明对对方毫无办法，这关注显得多余。  
很久以后，他在撒加身边看到了一个人，水蓝色的头发，不错的长相，笑得很开心。他不知道这是否是照片上那个人，从撒加的态度上看，应该是吧。那个人想知道一些撒加的事，他也配合着说了。他觉得这样很好，就像一个寸草不生的园子突然有了一朵花，虽然改变不了太多的东西，但至少能增加一些什么。但现在来看，撒加似乎还是老样子。  
“他们既然是初恋情人，为什么不干脆谈恋爱？”他忍不住问米罗。  
米罗没回答。一只天鹅跳进水里，看着自己在水面上美丽的影子，开始掉眼泪。米罗说：“咱们烤了它怎么样？”  
天鹅扭过身，水面上优美的浮光掠影让米罗吹了个口哨。下一秒，他的宠物闪电一样冲了过来。  
*****************************************************  
沙加跟随诺亚下了楼梯，旋转的楼梯的尽头，一片冰天雪地。  
那是一望无际的白色冰原，说冰原，其实并不准确，沙加弯下身，脚下并不是冻结的冰雪，而是微小的圆球形状的雪粒。无数的雪粒堆积着，不知到底有多厚。他穿着粗糙而原始的皮衣服，仍然有些发抖。忍着寒冷，他用双手挖那些冰雪。诺亚在一旁赞赏似的看着他。  
他没挖多久，就看到了一粒种子，再挖了挖，又是几粒种子。他迷惑地看向诺亚，问道：“难道这个船舱里装的都是种子吗？”  
“这不是船舱。”诺亚说，“这里是第一层和第二层的船板。”  
“船板竟然有这么厚，还有隔层？”即使见多识广，沙加也忍不住露出惊讶的表情。  
“对，隔层还有一个，比这个更大。这两个隔层里装的是所有植物的种子。”  
“这些雪珠冷冻它们，等到洪水退了，再重新播种它们吗？这么原始的方法，真的能保证它们还能成活？”  
“大多数都会死吧，这些种子。”诺亚说。他沉思的脸上没有哀痛，带着一种平和慈爱。沙加认为那是虔诚的人在说信仰时才有的表情。  
沙加知道，他们无法计算出诺亚方舟到底有多大，无法知道这艘船到底载了多少生物，眼前看不到尽头的雪原，脚下不计其数的睡在冰雪里的种子，都让他感到一种渺小面对庞大的急迫感和恐慌感。而诺亚平静地继续为他描绘一张图画：“等洪水停下，动物们回到地面，空气流进来，这些雪就会融化，诺亚将种子和淡水洒到大地上，有些已经坏死的，不能发芽的，就会腐烂成为肥料，那些仍然有活性的，就有机会进入泥土生根。”  
“但等到这个过程结束了，这些种子还能剩多少？”  
“剩一点点就够了。”  
沙加说不出话，有什么东西梗在了他的喉咙里。  
诺亚继续说道：“不但植物是这样，就连方舟上的动物也一样。你身上这件衣服，就是昨晚刚刚死掉的动物做的，就连我们，也不知道有没有运气走下方舟。”  
“你为什么要带我看这个呢？”沙加仰起头问。  
“你难道不想看吗？”诺亚反问。  
“我想问一些问题。”沙加说。  
“问题要自己寻找答案。”诺亚回答，“这就是我想回答你的。”  
沙加无语，他隐隐觉得这种回答很有雅典学派中某些人的风范。他不再多问，穿着小皮靴踏在雪珠上，寂静无声的船舱里只有靴子印在雪上的微小的“嘎吱”声。  
“好疼啊。”沙加突然听到一个抱怨的声音。  
“不要碰！温度失调我会生病的！”沙加想确定声音来源，刚弯下身摸脚下的雪珠，就又听到有什么东西在大叫。这声音没有回音，直接响在大脑里。  
这些种子可以和人沟通！  
沙加只有一瞬间的愕然，随即开始思考这些种子究竟是做为“游戏角色”和人沟通，还是有什么更深的含义。他随即又想到，他和穆之间似乎也曾有过类似“心灵沟通”的情形，穆也说过他和他的族人能感受自然。  
那么，这些种子的确会“说话”。  
更多的种子抱怨起来，有的说他太重，有的说他发热，有的请他赶快出去，有的让他千万不要乱动，也有对他表示欢迎，问他各种问题。声音越来越多，高的低的，尖的粗的，混在一起让他头晕脑胀。他突然冒出个念头：如果植物会说话，地球一定是个喧嚣不可终日的菜市场。  
他看了看诺亚，诺亚正在查看舱门后面的一本记录册，看上去根本不打算跟他沟通。他只好试图与刚刚醒来的种子们聊聊。但种子们已经开始互相说话，只有最开始那个声音跟他聊了起来。  
“你们也算是这条船的乘客吗？”  
“是啊，不过我们不会动，是被搬到这里来的，我们都是幸运的种子，被神选中，得到了在新世界活下去的机会。”  
“但根据《圣经》的记载，洪水退去之后，地面上原本就有植物。比如，橄榄树。”  
“那是我们的同伴，我们的生命力是最强的，即使洪水也不能完全消灭我们。不过，仁慈的诺亚还是与我们立约，把我们带上船舱，我们都很感激他。”  
“这也是神的意思吗？”  
“神没有这样吩咐，但他也没说不可以啊！”  
沙加觉得那声音像在笑，心情不由好了起来。  
“我叫沙加，你的名字是？”  
“我叫彩虹蔓！”  
沙加微微一惊，他从来没听说过这种植物。那个声音却很达观地说：“我大概活不到洪水结束吧。”沙加点点头：“如果诺亚方舟的传说是真的，你的确活不到洪水结束。”彩虹蔓安静了一会儿，才又开了口：“那我要趁活着的时候多说几句话才行。”  
沙加突然想到，如果穆也在这里，他应该会同情这棵植物，他一定会想出一个恰当的方法，安慰这棵植物吧。  
沙加想了想，这才说：“你是什么样子呢？”  
彩虹蔓说：“我还是一粒种子啊！你是想问彩虹蔓的样子吧？我们扎根在土里，可以像网一样生长，根据阳光照射角度的不同，我们的藤蔓也会有不同的颜色。我们对光线的变化特别敏感，所以表现出来的颜色，最多有二百多种，这是科学家根据色谱统计出来的。我们的最大用处不是观赏，而是固定房子。”  
“固定房子？”  
“对！我们的根特别稳固，但藤蔓很柔软，对房子伤害不大，我们可以把房子包裹起来，狂风大作的时候，就可以保护房子。我的妈妈告诉我，我们的祖先曾经在飓风里保护过一座城堡。不过，我们的成活率特别低，想要长成这样是一件特别不容易的事，多数时候我们只能当墙壁的点缀。”  
“听上去和人很像。”沙加说，“人也是这样。”  
“我们特别羡慕人类和动物，你们可以去自己想去的地方，而我们没法移动，没法表达情绪。但我们和你们一样，努力生存，从婴儿变成大人，最后衰老死亡，有自己的喜恶，要做想做的事就会面临竞争，经常遇到意外，总是觉得孤独。”  
“你们之间不是有自己的沟通方式？”  
“你们人类会说话，但你们谁不孤独呢？”  
沙加说：“孤独，但也有被陪伴的时候。”  
彩虹蔓似乎叹了一口气，或者这只是沙加的错觉。只听它继续说：“我喜欢有花的地方，但我一般被种在沙漠的防风带。那里植物很少，水也不多。彩虹蔓本来存活率就不高，只有特别顽强的同伴，不断和同类争夺养分和水，才能活下去。这也和你们人类很像吧？”  
沙加点点头，转念又说：“但我始终相信，让我们生生不息的，并不是优胜劣汰。”  
沙加感觉彩虹蔓笑了，这是一种奇怪的感觉，似乎是一丝丝愉悦通过什么东西传到了他的身体里，让他觉得舒服。也许这就是人与植物的奇妙沟通。只听彩虹蔓说：“我觉得你很好，你要是有房子的话，我愿意在你的房子旁边安家，帮你保护房子。”  
沙加本来想说：“但这只是愿望，不可能实现。”不知为何却开不了口。他突然想到如果他真的有一个家，不知道会是什么样子。他走过世界各地，看过各种各样的房子，古老的现代的，石头的木头的，搭在树上的，建在水底的，却从未产生“如果我住在这里就好了”的想法。也许穆更适合在这里谈话，他一定会描述自己喜欢什么样的房子，甚至会安排好将这株奇特的植物种在哪个位置，而他只要住进去就行了。  
他突然被自己的想法惊到了。  
“我们必须走了，带温度的物体不适合在这里呆太久。”诺亚放下记录本说。  
“真可惜，还想跟你多说一会儿呢。”彩虹蔓遗憾地说。  
“如果还有机会的话，我们继续说。”沙加不能确定诺亚会不会给他这个机会，他又说了一句：“我也愿意把你种在我家外面，我的爱人非常温柔，他喜欢植物，你一定会喜欢他。”这是真的，他很喜欢这株直率的植物，也很想看看它把房子包起来的样子，他相信穆也会喜欢。他不知道为什么会想到穆，以前的自己难道也是这个样子吗？还是，他在大地小镇受到了阿特里耶那番话的影响？  
“真的吗？”彩虹蔓恋恋不舍地说，“如果能那样就太好了。再见，和你说话很开心！”  
“再见，和你说话很开心。”沙加说。  
他第一次深刻地意识到，他身边少了重要的东西。他回头看向那一片冰天雪地，强烈地希望此时此刻，穆就在他的身边。  
********************************  
关上舱门，诺亚说他要去另外的船舱，让沙加一个人回去。沙加方向感极好，七拐八弯地往回走，途中难免多多留意各个舱门，所有舱门几乎一模一样，很难看出区别。路很长，但他被冻僵的身体也在运动中恢复过来。刚到目的地，就见累得气喘吁吁的撒加等人几乎半爬行地出了船舱，看到他四体俱全，都不太满意。严肃的中年人闪追了出来，命令他们明天仍然要来干活，又一把将他手里的皮衣皮靴抢了过去。  
“我们必须弄点更方便的工具，比如收割机。”蓝发撒加说。  
“播种机。”穆说。  
“水车。”米罗说。  
“我回去就能做一个！”艾俄洛斯说。  
“走开！走开！”两个加隆不知何时弄了一个简易滑板车，他们站在装了轮子的废木条上，靠摩擦动力在走廊里滑行，一个控制方向，一个回过头做鬼脸，米罗突然大叫：“会长！你别这样！会打伤你弟弟的！”正在控制方向的加隆回过头，正在做鬼脸的加隆不明所以，下一秒，他们连人带车撞到拐角的墙壁上，米罗吹了个响亮的口哨。  
“你为什么坏到这个程度？简直叹为观止！”艾欧利亚感叹。他现在是一只垂着毛流着汗却感觉自己快脱水的狮子，看到加隆和米罗如此精力充沛地打架，他一面蠢蠢欲动，一面又告诉自己要把力气剩下来，呆会儿还要和黑发撒加抢食物。他的担心是多余的，大概是因为他们今天干活表现的不错，含带他们进了一个有淋浴的大船舱，还为他们准备了美味的食物。温水和美食让他们彻底活了过来。  
回到房间，蓝发撒加走向阿布罗狄，将食物和水一一拿给他。两个人目光相接，含情脉脉。黑发撒加冷笑一声问：“过家家好玩吗？”  
两个人同时僵了僵，若无其事地继续说笑。鸟儿们又聚在高空窃窃私语。艾俄洛斯发下豪言壮语要动手做一个简易的收割机。在众人的嘘声中，他硬着头皮开始画图纸。米罗等人在旁边乱出主意。  
小夜莺黑眼睛喜欢绕着自己的主人转。见同伴们思考的思考，吵架的吵架，它拍拍翅膀去找穆，却见雪白粉嫩的沙加紧紧地抱着绵羊，一时间不知该在哪里落脚。沙加抬起眼看了看它，它突然有点紧张。沙加说：“你来找它吗？”说着揪下头上睡觉的凤凰，远远丢到墙边，对黑眼睛说，“过去和它玩吧。”说罢继续搂着绵羊。小夜莺听话地落在凤凰旁边，有点欲哭无泪的委屈。  
“喂！小黄鸟！问你个事！”小孩子都没定性，艾俄洛斯画图纸画得烦了，跟米罗等人一阵交头接耳，此时抬起头叫道。  
“什么事呀？”黑眼睛礼貌地飞了过去。  
“几点了？”  
黑眼睛听话地报了一个时间。  
“生物钟靠的是什么？隐花色素？你的身体是不是一个基因一个基因，像这条方舟一样拼出来的？”艾俄洛斯问，又说，“我觉得你们不该叫仿生鸟，叫‘DNA立体拼图’吧！”  
“啊？啊？”黑眼睛紧张起来。红毛大叫：“你别套它的话！”  
“怎么会呢！”米罗甜蜜地说，对青鸟叫道，“蒂蒂尔你过来一下！”  
大概是因为米罗心情好散发着开心幸福的气场，蒂蒂尔毫不犹豫地飞过去。没想到米罗一把用胳膊搂住它，说道：“我们来提高幸运值吧！”于是玩牌的人轮流要抓青鸟，青鸟惊恐地四处乱飞。正和撒加一起读书的阿布罗狄大怒，“啪”地合上书，大声说：“你们住手！蒂蒂尔过来！”被众人吓破胆的蒂蒂尔试图飞向阿布罗狄，但最终还是选了个离他很远的角落，无奈地看着他。  
“关你什么事？”米罗横了阿布罗狄一眼。阿布罗狄冷笑说：“恃强凌弱，没有风度。”修罗说：“什么？你让学习部的人代替你干活的时候怎么不讲风度？”米罗故意问：“关于这个DNA立体拼图，爱学习的学习部长到底有没有研究过哈伦威德那些绿虫子？”“还有哈伦威德那个‘半仿生人’。”艾俄洛斯接口。“阿布罗狄你既然爱看书为什么不看参考书？你作弊对其他人不公平。”艾欧利亚说。  
阿布罗狄无话可说，低头看书。艾欧利亚又补了一问：“为什么控制力弱的时候你一直看书？难道平时你都在压抑自己看书的冲动吗？真是太奇怪了！”“他平时也看书。”蓝发撒加说。“那你还整天骂他！”“……”  
见撒加和阿布罗狄都不说话，取得了“胜利”的一帮坏小孩合计如何损天鹅，一人一句比赛谁第一个让它哭。他们不用比，第一句就成功地让天鹅眼泪汪汪地冲过来啄人。穆兴致勃勃，很想加入进去，但沙加一直不让他动弹，他也只能在一旁适时出些坏主意。沙加自言自语似的开始详细地给穆讲起今天在船板的隔层，那个巨大的冷冻室里看到的东西，他和彩虹蔓的对话，他觉得他很久都没有这样平心静气和穆单独说话的机会了。  
穆安静地听着这些话，一言不发，但沙加能感觉到，他越来越烦躁。  
“沙加，你到底想干什么？”穆终于忍不住开口了。  
“米罗和迪斯找我谈过这件事，我认真地想过了。”  
“这就是你想的结果？”穆不客气地挣了挣身子，沙加反射性地用力抱住。  
“我不觉得我有错。责任是别人规定的，路应该自己选。你连自己的感情都不敢面对，今后真能当好一个族长吗？我很怀疑。”  
穆这两天本来沉浸在沙加营造出的温情脉脉而又伤感的气氛中。变得幼小的沙加看上去一副需要保护的样子，又一刻不离地抱着他，让他明知这种行为太过暧昧，非常不合适，却不知该如何拒绝，也不想拒绝。坦白地说，沙加从来没表现过如此明显的依恋，他简直有些飘飘然，这大概是可悲的男性自尊在作祟吧。但人的本质永远不会变，沙加只要一开口说正经事，就一定是这种理智的、针对性、欠扁的口吻，让他觉得分手无疑是一个正确选择！  
穆的控制能力一向高于常人，但小的时候，他却是个任性妄为的孩子，还没学会宽容理解他人，谁招惹了他，他立刻就会反击。此时，他的理智告诉他不要理会，不要争吵，不要和沙加废话，但身体各个细胞都在蠢蠢欲动，恨不得马上做些什么。偏偏沙加以他多年形成的不知死活的个性和不通情理的振振有词试图说明他的观点。以穆对沙加的了解，他相信沙加的目的不是指责——即使在字面上与指责相差无几。看到沙加还在说，还在说，还在一直一直说，当沙加说到“这次在船舱里难道不是你先来找我的？”他觉得怒发冲冠，但对方是个又瘦又没力气的“小女孩”，不能踢他，不能打他，不能把他顶个十几二十米，不能——他觉得忍无可忍，他干脆张开嘴——对着沙加的胳膊狠狠地咬了一口。  
整个房间安静了。  
“干得好，咬死活该。”米罗转一下眼睛就猜到了大概发生的事，最先打破沉默。紧接着就是众人肆无忌惮的大笑。  
沙加抚摸着胳膊上的牙印，没有表现出委屈，但身体疼得发抖。穆早就甩开了他，也气得直哆嗦，看到他这个样子，又后悔自己下嘴太狠。  
“继续啊，咬死，一了百了。”迪斯温文尔雅地提议。  
穆终于想到这是什么地方，周围有什么人，他突然变得有点阴沉。  
“哎哟，雅典学派的外交部长一世英名都毁了吧。”两个加隆在旁说风凉话。  
“你想宣传一下吗？”穆平静地问。  
“废话！你们雅典学派的丑闻就应该举世皆知！”  
“好啊，我也有你的丑闻。比如你小时候暗恋你哥哥，我也会好好宣传的。”  
“放屁！！你血口喷人！”  
“你如果败坏我们外交部的形象，我就在公共场合这么说。你看别人信你还是信我。”穆绵羊郑重其事地说。米罗做鬼脸吐舌头：“什么外交部形象！这是你个人的事！伪君子！”穆昂起头，表示羊正不怕影子歪。  
“总之，我知道你们每个人都有一段不为人知的秘密。如果这件事被别人知道，那我也不会继续帮你们保密。”  
“外交部长，你第一次无耻得如此简单明了。坦白地说，你这样更真诚。不如以后别当笑面虎了，嗯？”米罗说。  
“想当一个老实人首先要懂得未雨绸缪，以免善良的天性被心怀不轨的人利用。”穆一本正经。  
“我总算知道那个小孩为什么说你是流氓了，以前我还不太信。”艾欧利亚讷讷地说。  
“你他妈的是不是欠抽？谁稀罕说你那点破事？想威胁我？”修罗站起身，准备武力解决。  
“一人犯罪众人共罪，这叫‘连坐’，是中国古代一种防止犯罪的方法。”穆绵羊开始在房间里踱步，“为什么我们不能以和平友好的方式对待彼此在情绪失控时的失态？为什么各位不能保持三缄其口的基本做人修养？——当然，我十分信任和了解修罗你的人格，同理，素性端正的人不必理会我一时的气愤，我们一直都是相互信赖的伙伴——我刚才说的话只针对某些包藏祸心又不知死活的人。”——米罗、加隆、迪斯、艾欧利亚同时等着他。  
“看你们苦大仇深的眼神，是有什么话要说吗？”穆倨傲地问。  
“真是赏心悦目。”黑发撒加连连点头。  
“大家就当做没看到吧，这又不是什么大事，小时候打架谁不是拳脚牙齿齐上。”蓝发撒加说。  
“如果副会长得了口蹄疫我们要如何解释呢？被一只疯羊咬的？”米罗甜蜜蜜地问。  
“不会不会，我想游戏设定并没有这种疾病。”亚尔迪连忙说。  
“就算被人咬的，也有狂犬症的可能吧？”米罗说。  
“反正你们尽管宣传。我可不怕。”穆冷笑一声，踱回原位，卧了下去。这次沙加没有靠过去，似乎在思考自己为什么被咬一口。米罗等人对穆的威胁表示了极大的愤慨，但又不约而同地相信这只看上去温顺的绵羊也许不只会咬人，还会吃人。  
米罗随着众人骂了穆一阵，又想起方才阿布罗狄和他吵架。他斜眼看阿布罗狄，突然说：“你们知不知道真正的人鱼怎么游泳？”  
“自由泳加摆尾巴啊！”  
“蝶泳更合适。”  
“反正不可能蛙泳。”  
“看一看就知道了呀！”米罗的声音变得更加甜蜜，“等一下含来送饭，让他带我们去有鱼的船舱吧！”不怀好意地看了看阿布罗狄，迫不及待地敲打舱门呼叫含。大钳子发出啪啪啪的声音，自带鼓点，左右开弓，摆腰扭胯，活像乐队鼓手。  
“米罗你真小心眼。”艾欧利亚真坦率。  
没多久，含就带着一堆慰问食物走了进来，在米罗的花言巧语之下答应他们偷偷去看一看“鱼的船舱”。不用米罗发话，修罗等人早已把阿布罗狄从鱼缸里拖了出来放进筐里。蓝发撒加根本来不及阻止，黑发撒加表示他也很愿意观赏一只漂亮的人鱼如何游泳。青鸟蒂蒂尔不知是对阿布罗狄刚才的“维护”心存好感，还是时刻追随它的“幸福维生素们”，一阵风似的跟着飞了出去。一只鸟出去，其他鸟也跟着飞，只有信天翁水手留在船舱里，像个守卫的战士一样一动不动。小K说：“拜托了。”  
“有那种观赏鱼的船舱吗？”蓝发撒加问。  
“我们要看鲨鱼。”黑发撒加说。  
“鲸鱼，一口吞下去，这不是很符合童话？”迪斯说着，大蟹钳模仿鲸鱼张嘴。  
蓝发撒加像是想到了什么，低声在阿布罗狄耳边说话，阿布罗狄也忍不住笑了。  
米罗逐一还以白眼，继续与其他人讨论。他试图寻找到一个既可以让阿布罗狄丢脸，又不会让他遇到危险的船舱。他们的讨论纯属多余，含说了一句“左边是海水，右边是淡水”，又在舱门口的大篮子里拿了一堆简易潜水工具分发给众人，然后打开一个船舱。  
他们看到一片的是一片广阔的海洋，左边有各种各样的海水鱼和海生动物，右边则是淡水生物，一条一人高的甬道直通水的深处，深不见底。米罗仍不住冲着里边大喊一声，远远地传来回音，更显得这条甬道深不可测。亚尔迪黄牛非常不理解地问含：“为什么寒带鱼和热带鱼可以生活在一起？”  
“你们仔细看，它们都在自己的‘船舱’里。”含神神秘秘地说。  
众人仔细观察，这才发现所有鱼类都被一层有弹性的薄膜包裹着。薄膜与里边的液体形成一个水泡，鱼就生活在里边。水泡船舱里的鱼试图向其他鱼靠近，水泡就会移动，两个水泡撞在一起，就会弹开。所有水泡浸在更大的水泡中，——这个巨大的船舱，就是由一个海水大水泡，和一个淡水大水泡组成的。  
不能看到阿布罗狄和观赏鱼/鲨鱼/鲸鱼一起游泳，大家表示非常遗憾，所以，“至少让我们看看美人鱼怎么游泳！去吧！”说着，米罗一脚把阿布罗狄踹进了海水中。  
“哦！哦哦！”黑发撒加兴致勃勃地吹了个口哨，兴奋度比米罗还高几个层次，充当起现场解说员的角色，“连尾巴都不会摆！哦，自由泳不行啊——蝶泳也不行啊——哎呀，好像呛水了，脸色不好了——需不需要救生圈啊？——哦！快死了快死了马上就死了！”蓝发撒加忍无可忍，拿着简易氧气罩冲进水里，塞在即将淹死的阿布罗狄的鼻孔里——所谓简易氧气罩，就是一根可以伸长的中空麦秆，可以直接通向水面空气层。  
“为什么人鱼连游泳都不会！耍我们玩吗！”修罗倒是愤愤不平起来。其他人也忍不住抱怨起来，有的说游戏制造者弱智，有的大叫不公平。修罗又对艾俄洛斯说：“你马上试试你的箭到底能不能射吧！没准儿是塑料的！”艾俄洛斯依言拉开弓，对准一条横冲直撞的鲨鱼，身后传来闪严厉的声音：“你们是要把诺亚方舟拆了吗！不许射！”  
“人鱼不会游泳？这说明百万城市沉默这样的游戏也会有系统漏洞。”沙加说。  
“这个时候，游戏公司不是都会做出补偿，送个礼包或者道具什么的？”艾欧利亚说。  
这句话就像按下了一个开关，小孩子们开始竞赛一样用各种能想到的词汇谩骂游戏，发泄他们的种种不满，闪面色阴沉，突然从背后拿出一个老式收音机，递给众人，随即退出船舱。  
“还真有补偿啊……”众人面面相觑，一时不知该如何反应。  
还是米罗反应最快，开始观察那台收音机。这个台式收音机似乎是从哪个古老的电影中拎出来的，中间可以放卡带，旁边有两个喇叭，还有天线可以接收频道信号。但卡带槽里并没有磁带，按下开关也不能工作。众人想了半天，才意识到根本没电池，而电池……他们努力地想起那些久远时代的会造成污染的大号电池，那已经是古董，或者仿古特制品，不知道哪里还能弄到。收音机很快被扔掉。大家都是小孩心性，特别是加隆，看到这么巨大的水域，早就跳进去游来游去。  
当然，他的玩就是两个自己狠狠踢那些水泡，互相踢来踢去。艾欧利亚建议分组来一个“海洋世界杯”；穆认为应该把水泡垒起来，在海里建起壮观的鱼类金字塔，亚尔迪表示他十分喜欢这个主意；米罗和迪斯却想试试钳子能不能剪开那些水球，放出里边的鱼。他们的计划又一次泡汤了，闪怒气冲冲地踢开舱门大叫：“你们是想把诺亚拆了吗！回你们的船舱！今天之内不许出来！”含在一旁劝道：“哥哥你别生气，他们只是小孩子。”他同样得到了关禁闭的处分。  
米罗转了转眼睛，竟然一本正经地对闪鞠躬，检讨说：“这件事其实责任在我，是我提议要来这里，又是我一时忍不住想要戏弄那些鱼，他们只是跟着我起哄，其实他们只是想在海里多玩一会儿，我们从小就在实验室里，没看过这么多鱼，没玩过游戏，请原谅我们吧，我愿意回船舱检讨，让他们继续留在这里好吗？求求你了！”  
闪见他说得真诚感人，一时拿不定主意，又有心肠软的含在旁边苦口婆心地求情，还想到“可以在他们的角、钳子和蹄子上套上橡胶套，就不用担心刮坏船舱了”，最后，不会游泳的几个人得到了闪特别准许的“水泡船舱”，让他们像鱼一样进入水中，米罗则回去关禁闭。  
“虽然丢人，检讨专家还真不是浪得虚名。”修罗说。其他人一齐鼓起掌来。  
“太阳从西边出来了？”穆和迪斯同时问，以他们对米罗长时间的了解，这个睚眦必报的家伙绝对不会如此舍己为人，他一定有什么目的。果然，米罗斜着眼睛对阿布罗狄叫道：“你和我一起回去！你在这里别人玩不好！”阿布罗狄正被蓝发撒加扶着学摆尾巴，听到这话很不高兴，却见米罗递了个眼色，只好不情不愿地同意。  
“那我先送你回去！”含说。米罗背起阿布罗狄，见卡妙一手抱着瓶子，一手拎着收音机，呆呆的样子让米罗的心一下子软成了棉花糖。他情不自禁地低语：“他怎么这么可爱！”身后篓子里的阿布罗狄发出一声嘲笑。米罗见卡妙看着水里的鱼，一副很开心的样子，很想留他在这里继续看。亚尔迪也说：“米罗你放心走吧，我会看着卡妙的！”米罗左想右想，还是不放心，推着卡妙说：“我们先回去吧，下次再带你来玩！”  
卡妙很听话，跟着含向前走。米罗特意放慢了脚步，一边在后面看卡妙，一边对阿布罗狄说：“我有事问你。”阿布罗狄对那个“巨型海洋馆”颇为恋恋不舍，整个人，特别是尾巴泡在大量流动的水中的感觉，让他无比舒服，不由对米罗没好气，“什么事？”  
“跟我说说你的‘初恋’吧。那一天你遇到的人是撒加吗？”  
“也许。”  
“这一次你别想蒙混过关。”米罗停了下来。  
“你知道了又能怎么样？”阿布罗狄无奈地说。  
“你到底告不告诉我！”  
“那你先告诉我一件事，那天我穿着白色鲸鱼拖鞋吗？”  
“拖鞋？”米罗努力地回忆，“好像是吧，你穿白色鲸鱼，我穿红色鲸鱼，有这样的拖鞋。”  
“回头你给我找找商品图，我想亲眼看看。”阿布罗狄眉目含笑，米罗一脸暴风骤雨。  
“我说，我说，那天你把我留在那里。”阿布罗狄终于开口了，“那天你说我爬不上树……”  
“谁说你爬不上树了！我当时虽然讨厌你但也是留口德的！我骂你都用比较客气的骂法！”  
“就是你说的！”  
“我没说！”  
“说了！”  
“没说！”  
“就是说了！”  
“就是没说！”  
两个人越吵声音越大，走廊里回响着他们的争吵。含和卡妙担心地回过头看。阿布罗狄首先按下脾气说：“你走了以后，我试着爬那棵树。”  
“你傻啊？看不到还爬树！不会等我回去吗！”  
“你把人丢下就走难道没错吗！”  
“我没过多久就回去找你，你没影了！”  
阿布罗狄气鼓鼓地哼了几声。他知道米罗又在胡搅蛮缠，和他继续说下去只会陷入他无休无止的歪理邪说中无法自拔，这是相处十年得到的唯一经验。他干脆继续讲下去：“我试着爬那棵树，爬了几次，都摔下去了。最后一次试的时候抱着树，上不去也下不去。”  
“然后撒加出现了带你爬树吗？”米罗嗤笑，“你当时好歹被叫做‘美其司家的公主’，难道没有更浪漫点的事情吗？”  
“很可惜，没有。”想起往事，阿布罗狄忍不住笑，“说是初恋，但是，如果当年我们一起玩上几小时，然后告别各自回家，大概就不会有那么多感情。就因为当年是以那样的形式告别的——”  
“哪样的形式？能说得清楚点吗？”  
“我们爬树，我给他唱歌，他带我到处玩，后来我们说到莎士比亚——”  
“哟，还真是有缘。不会是说《罗密欧与茱丽叶》吧？”米罗阴阳怪气。  
“的确有《罗密欧与茱丽叶》。”阿布罗狄说，换来米罗一声冷哼。他继续回忆道：“他说，要去山脚给我摘一朵玫瑰。我就在一棵树下等他。后来的事，你比我更清楚。”  
米罗默不作声，他想象着当时的情形，想象着倘若自己遇到同样的事，如果当年，阿布罗狄拿到那朵玫瑰，由撒加送回医院，的确有可能挥手告别，各自记住这个愉快的下午。就像他当年……倘若爱厄丝一直活着，那种感觉也会随着相处与成长，自然而然地认识到那种“喜爱”的本质，也许不会让他耿耿于怀那么多年。就是因为在最开心的时候，突然面对失去，伤口才触目惊心，掺杂了遗憾、后悔，那是一种血淋淋却无法释怀的感觉。  
没能得到，所以最难忘记。  
“我的确忘不了他，因为那个下午，是那一段时期，我度过的最快乐的时光，撒加很温柔，我感觉自己被他带领着，做了许多我从来没想过的事。我和他很投缘，在一起就很开心，我不知道换成另外一个时期，换另外一个时间点，还会不会对他有这种感情。但那的确是我的初恋。”  
“你真不知道吗？”米罗突然问了一句。  
“总之，这种感情并非爱情那么简单。它出现得很偶然，并不是命中注定，而是无可避免，我至今这样认为。”阿布罗狄没理会米罗的问题。  
“有区别吗？”  
“有啊，你对卡妙就是命中注定，对别人能免则免。”  
“那你也一样。不然你怎么解释，你没爱上我？”  
阿布罗狄没吭声。  
“我也一样。如果爱情是无可避免，我们早就是一对了，你还和爱厄丝长得那么像呢。”  
“我不想谈这个问题。我也没考虑过这方面的事。”  
“你不想多说我也不勉强，我再问你一个问题——你和卡妙有什么关系？”  
阿布罗狄一愣。  
“你把卡妙当成过你的初恋情人吧？现在看来，是错觉吧？但你也不是一个没事就认别人当初恋的人，为什么是卡妙？你认识卡妙？你们什么时候见过？”  
“这件事我猜到了大概。米罗，你确定要我告诉你？”  
“废话！你什么意思？”  
“这件事如果不是卡妙自愿告诉你，有什么意思？”  
米罗回过头瞪了他一眼。  
“我说得不对吗？”阿布罗狄反瞪。  
说话间，他们已经到了顶层的房间。含帮他们打开门，急急忙忙地走了。米罗不忘“体贴”地让屋子里的信天翁和含一起回去。卡妙想要给录音机找一个合适的位置，他首先把录音机摆在桌子上，感觉不好又摆在墙角。他的动作很慢，每看一个地方就要歪着脑袋，呆呆地想上半天。米罗把阿布罗狄倒进鱼缸，跑过去站在卡妙旁边，耐心地出着主意。阿布罗狄忍无可忍地说了句：“见色忘义”。  
“你说什么？”米罗不肯吃半点亏，立刻转过头，“谁见色忘义？”  
“我。”阿布罗狄深谙与米罗的相处之道，当即说。  
“那么你最好把没告诉我的事统统交代清楚，你和撒加难道就这点儿事吗？我的直觉告诉我，你还有没说的。就因为你这些年总是对我隐瞒，我才变成这种喜欢猜疑又没有安全感的个性，做为家人你严重失职，现在你理应补偿我——”  
“你本来就多疑没安全感关我什么事！”阿布罗狄知道米罗又开始强词夺理，从小米罗就以比旁人多百分之一百一十的敏锐，在确切事物中嗅出不寻常因子，然后将别人拉进他黑白不分的逻辑里尽情指责，对付他的办法一是不理他二是顺着他三是揍他，这样才能节约时间减少麻烦。究竟有什么样的人面对米罗还能保持风度呢？阿布罗狄曾经逐一想过他认识的每一个人，结论是没有。  
“当然是你的事！你说不说！虽然我已经被你退出了你未来的人生，但基于兄弟感情我依然希望你能给我个明白的解释——”  
“你这记仇的个性什么时候能改改？”阿布罗狄无奈，“好吧，我和撒加，曾经是网友。”  
“他不会就是那个什么‘雅典玫瑰’吧？”米罗眨了眨眼睛。  
“是。”  
“也就是说，你们不但是对方的初恋，还曾经网恋过？”  
“是。”  
“你们能不能马上结婚，别折腾别人了？”  
“……”  
“恋爱谈到这个程度，你们是蠢还是傻还是笨？或者还有什么其他形容词吗？”  
“我觉得，撒加应该是很失望吧。他应该早就察觉我是十年前的那个人了。”  
“难怪在巴别娱乐的时候他说‘你为什么变成这个样子’，我一直觉得这句话很怪。”米罗看了阿布罗狄几眼，“我好像有点能理解，他为什么有事没事就要找你的麻烦。”  
“十年前的我，也许比较符合他的理想。”  
“不是因为这个，是你竟然不记得他，他早就认出你了，你竟然把别人认作初恋情人。没掐死你，撒加修养真好。”  
阿布罗狄难得低下了头。  
“那他什么时候发现你是他网恋情人的？在异形礼品店？我记得你说了网名，他很吃惊。”  
“嗯。”  
“那你是什么时候发现的？”  
“我比他早一点发现网恋部分。直到变成人鱼，他来扶起我，我才发现初恋部分。”  
“说得真轻巧。之前呢？”  
“之前只是……”  
“你敢骗我？”  
“我喜欢他。”  
“你一连三次喜欢上同一个人，你觉得做什么更合适？”  
“什么也不做。”  
“阿布罗狄你听着”，米罗严肃地说：“在外人面前，不论你做什么，我都会维护你，但在这件事上，我根本挑不出撒加的毛病，你的做法才有问题。现在想想，他的确经常找碴，但他做的每一件事都是为了你能更好，他容忍了所有不能容忍的，你不觉得有失公平吗？就拿‘喜欢’这件事来说，第一次、第二次你可以解释为年纪小、虚幻空间的慰藉，第三次呢？何况，你早就了解撒加了，不是吗？早在当初我让你调查他的时候。”  
“我嫉妒他做到了一切我想做的事。一开始就是这样。”  
“所以你故意和他对着干？”  
“是。一个病人心理不扭曲，他大概是圣人。”阿布罗狄又说，“我是真的不喜欢他那个样子，那么理所当然地指责别人，但他的指责何尝不对呢？所以我最后才会恼羞成怒。不过后来我放弃了，就像你说的，‘海里的鱼不必羡慕天上的鸟’。而且多亏了那个制约，身体状况好转了，我也的确开始考虑做些什么。——你什么话都不用说，你从小就不会安慰我，这是一直以来我最佩服也是最喜欢你的地方。”  
“谁也体会不了别人的痛苦，哪怕是万分之一，所以我不喜欢说那些轻飘飘的安慰。”米罗下意识地看了一眼卡妙，“所以在你的人生问题上，我不打算多嘴。但在感情问题上，我有义务提醒你。我并不认为撒加是什么理想对象——那种纯粹理性派，喜欢你也是有限度的喜欢，当他的爱人就意味着奉献和付出——但不得不说，他正对你的路子。你也说过你理想中的爱情脱离不了功利色彩，既然如此，你是不是应该考虑撒加？我认为他一定会有所行动，你要拒绝他吗？”  
阿布罗狄好不容易才点了一下头。  
“如果我在不同的情况下爱上同一个人三次，不，不用三次，两次、一次就够了，不论什么理由我都不会放弃。你就不能勇敢点？你就不能有用点？就连沙加都知道有一线机会就要争取，你却连送到眼前的感情都不敢要！你不要以为放弃了感情就能做好你想做的事，连一个真心喜欢你的人都不能好好爱护，你还能做好什么！做梦吗？”  
“到底多自私的人，才能把鱼死网破当勇敢！”  
米罗被阿布罗狄突来的吼声吓了一跳，卡妙吃惊地看着他们，房顶传来一声惊叫，抬头一看，青鸟蒂蒂尔不知所措地拍着翅膀——原来它一直跟着阿布罗狄和米罗。  
阿布罗狄叹了口气，跟横眉冷对的米罗解释：“米罗，我知道你希望我开心点，哪怕只有一丁点机会，你都想我去试试。但我有我的想法。就像你说的，撒加的确不是一个感情至上的人，他永远会把抱负摆在第一位，这毋庸置疑，但他特别重感情。你认为他失去爱人之后会怎么样？是的，他会接受下一个适合他的对象，别人甚至看不出这件事对他还有什么影响。但别以为他没事了，他会把失落放在心里，不和任何人说，他受的伤害越大，就越会装出轻松的样子。暗地里没完没了地折磨自己，这种影响会伴随他一生。”  
“你是不是想太多了？”米罗不确定地问。  
“艾欧利亚他们早就说过，撒加有一个喜欢了十年的女孩子，你认为一个普通人在根本见不到对方的情况下，能坚持怀念十年？”  
“但是……”米罗快速在脑中搜罗想说的话，好不容易憋出一句，“撒加不会放弃的吧？他那么志在必得的人。”  
“会，他的自尊心最强。在这种情况下，我当众拒绝他一次，他这辈子都不会说第二次。”  
“你真是太了解他了。我无话可说。”米罗倒抽了一口气。  
“长痛不如短痛，我只是选了一个伤害损失比较小的方法。”  
“你怎么确定这种方法对撒加来说伤害更小？”  
“我不能让他再经历一次失去，再难过那么多年。”  
没有人比米罗更懂得这句话的意思，他感觉到一种溺水般的绝望，他像是被无边大海包围，即将失去最后的力气，视线所及却没有一根稻草。他似乎回到了多年前的那一天，他问阿布罗狄：“你想不想去那个医院？”那时候阿布罗狄的回答，阿布罗狄的表情，也让他体会过这种绝望。原来过了十年，他们都长大了，却还是什么也改变不了。  
他木然地问：“你爱他？”  
“不知道。”阿布罗狄闭上眼，干脆把脸埋到双臂里。“我欠他一份童话般完美的恋爱，要是我有机会……要是我真有机会……”  
“爱情？他说过，要是爱上一个人，一定要对那个人，坦率，真诚，信任。”卡妙一直努力地试图听懂他们的对话，好不容易捕捉到一个关键词，他有些急迫地说了这样一句。  
米罗和阿布罗狄愕然地看了卡妙一眼，阿布罗狄随即盯住米罗：“你帮我保密。永远别让撒加知道这件事，别让他有机会为我伤心。”  
“我没义务像你一样喜欢他！”  
“但你会答应我吧？你既然逼我说出来，就有替我保密的义务吧？”  
米罗清楚地看到了阿布罗狄眼中的恳求，他不死心地问：“那你呢？你能看着他交女朋友、或者男朋友，然后在你面前恩恩爱爱？”  
“我当然可以，我和撒加一样，不会把感情放在第一位。”  
“那如果他遇到了什么事想不开，你不管吗？”  
“我会以最恰当的身份提出我的建议。”阿布罗狄急切地说，“我不会再离开他了！我已经离开过一次、不，两次了！这一次，即使不是以爱人的身份，我会一直陪他，直到我死的那一刻为止！这是我唯一能为他做的事！”  
“随便！我管不了你这位大少爷！谁能管得了你！你爱怎样就怎样！”米罗扭过身，狠狠地踢了一脚身后的桌子。阿布罗狄下意识地拿起鱼缸边的书——撒加在鱼缸边的钉子上挂了个篮子，里边放了几本书，为的是他拿取方便——撒加的体贴一直没变，他可以全心全意地为关心的人考虑。真不可思议，那么高傲的人，不，和撒加接触久了的人都会发现这一点，但他内心又那么寂寞，如果能一直安慰他就好了。  
他拿到的是一本彩画的童话集，就是沙加读的那本。童话真美，真不敢想象没有童话的童年。那时候的他失去一切，又失去了视力，只能依靠手，靠皮肤的触感，靠耳朵来确认周围的一切。在那个黑暗的世界里，有那么一个洁白动人的下午，那个声音温和的小男孩背着他爬树，一起摔下来，努力了很多次才爬上去。  
那是他第一次觉得和同龄人讲话是愉快的，那是他第一次安静地听别人的心事，那是他第一次打从心底想要安慰一个人。他为他唱了一首歌。他第一次在别人面前哭，却完全不觉得丢脸，那个人说：“你哭也没关系，我在这里。”他就可以放心地哭，放心地笑。  
那种可以触摸到的踏实的温柔，让他怀念了很多很多年。  
*********************************  
“你们先走，我有点事！含，我知道路，能自己走回去。”蓝发撒加吃完饭，对正准备回船舱的众人说了这么一句。这群人在鱼类船舱玩得不亦乐乎，又被诺亚一家美美地招待了一顿，此时一脸餍足，就连天上的鸟儿们都开始哼歌。  
也难怪它们这么高兴，本来它们只能郁闷地看着撒加等人在海里游来游去，它们的活动空间只有一条憋屈的隧道。穆见小夜莺一脸羡慕地看着，就提议想办法把鸟儿们送到海水上方的空气层。要让一群鸟经过几百米高的海水最后飞在空气里，这件事听起来挺难，却很简单就做到了。他们拿了一块超大的防水塑料布把所有鸟一股脑地包起来，然后合力推出海面，再打开“快递包裹”。亚尔迪还体贴地叼了一块木板浮在海面，让飞累的鸟儿可以暂时休息。于是，人和鸟在海面玩起了打架，好不快活。  
见所有人都走了，蓝发撒加跑向远处的一片花田，他早就看到了那里有一块玫瑰田，一只脚刚迈进田埂，就听身后有人冷冷地问：“你想干嘛？丢不丢人？”他回头一看，只见黑发撒加正一脸嘲笑地看着他，身后还跟着来看热闹的迪斯以及跟着迪斯的修罗。更奇怪的是，他们后面还跟着一个沙加，头顶睡着凤凰。  
蓝发撒加没理会，一株一株比较着那些盛开的玫瑰花。  
“你不觉得自己特别可笑吗？”黑发撒加不客气地说：“其实你这个思路也没错，人生伴侣从小抓起，他人培养不如自己调教，但我们必须选一个价值最高的，现在这个敬爱乃至是浪费时间！”  
“怎么回事？你这两天一直和阿布罗狄腻腻歪歪，你是要送花给他吗？”修罗问。  
“你这种榆木脑袋竟然有这种联想，这件事真是太明显了。”迪斯说，又问了一句，“你们以前认识吗？一直剑拔弩张的，怎么一下子就进了蜜月期？”他问的是黑发撒加。  
黑发撒加一脸嘲讽：“那是因为世界上有个叫‘初恋’的奇妙东西，本质是错觉，但因为人生如此贫瘠，某些人想追求的又如此梦幻，它就生根发芽，让人们认为真有这么一回事。”  
迪斯也笑了，阴森森地说：“就是那种连买块糖都要掏父母钱包的美好感情吧？”  
“没错，就是那种。还念念不忘很多年呢，连脸都记不清了还觉得是恋爱，笑话一样。”  
“那时候你多大啊？小学？竟然以为自己能谈爱情？谁给的自信？”  
“哈，那真不是一般的自信呢，幼儿园。”  
“哈哈哈哈。”迪斯的笑是从鼻子里哼出来的。  
“还是初吻对象呢。”  
“哈哈哈哈！”  
正忙着看花的撒加根本不理他们。倒是修罗沉不住气说：“你们两个怎么阴阳怪气的？”  
“是我们阴阳怪气，还是你智商低？你难道觉得他做的对？”黑发撒加反驳。  
“对不对我不知道，但你们说没有根据的风凉话就是不对。”修罗说。  
“他怎么长大的？”黑发撒加的眼睛大了一圈，问迪斯。  
“我也一直不理解。”迪斯摊摊钳子。  
“你们BLACK原来还培养正直善良的优秀公民，真让人刮目相看。”  
“我也为他能够活下来感到惊奇，也许上天特别眷顾傻子吧。哦，有自保能力的傻子。”  
“他们这种人不就是一边杀人一边标榜正义？”  
“对，一边损人利己一边奉劝别人损己利人。”  
“你说如果人类一开始就由这种人统治会发生什么事？”  
“那还用说，人类正在动物脚下苟延残喘？不，也许早灭绝了。”  
“你们的脑子里除了阴暗面还有没有其他东西？”修罗嗤之以鼻。  
“其他东西如果有用的话，我们当然会接受，问题是——有用吗？”黑发撒加笑着问修罗；又调侃地看向迪斯，迪斯回他同样的微笑；又看坐在田埂上的沙加：“你说呢？美丽的副会长？”  
“偏执只是将某种道理绝对化，不能算错也不能算对。”沙加回答。  
“你一天到晚自诩正义使者到处杀人的时候，怎么不想想死的那些人也只是将某种道理绝对化！”修罗继续嗤之以鼻。  
“我从来没有自诩正义，也并不认为自己所做的事是完全正确的。”  
“你们为什么要说这么沉重的问题呢？我们明明在谈论风花雪月的初恋情怀。”黑发撒加走到蓝发撒加旁边，讥诮地说：“你们要不要听我苦涩而深情的初恋啊？可好玩了！”蓝发撒加狠狠地的瞪了他一眼。  
“恬不知耻。”修罗说。  
“什么？”两个撒加同时一愣。  
“你们既然是初恋情人，有事不在床上解决，闹得鸡飞狗跳，还连累旁人受伤，简直是一对男性败类！”  
“说得太好了，有事就应该在床上解决！”迪斯鼓掌，实际上是两个巨大的蟹钳砰砰作响，看上去很可笑。他想问题比修罗全面一些，又问一句：“还是说那时候你们还不知道对方是初恋情人？”  
“我开学的时候就知道了，但他不知道。”蓝发撒加说。他觉得自己很想倾诉一下，虽然眼前的人没有一个够格当倾诉对象。  
“为什么你知道他不知道？”修罗直挺挺地问。  
“小时候他教我唱过一首歌。抢戒指那天，他心情不好，我听他唱了同一首。当时就知道是他了，而且米罗之前也说，他曾经失明过，各种各样的线索都对得上。”蓝发撒加倒是有问必答。  
“你小时候是不是特别以貌取人？”迪斯问。  
“老实说，真没看出哪儿漂亮，脏兮兮的。”黑发撒加说。  
“这和以貌取人有什么关系？”蓝发撒加说。  
“要是我没记错，您对另一半的要求可是地球上百分之九十九以上的人口都达不到的。为什么初恋情人毛病这么多？”迪斯饶有兴致地盯着蓝发撒加。  
“他不是很能打？”修罗不明所以地插了一句。  
“你是不是觉得能打就行？”  
“不拖后腿已经算是优点了！”  
“而且，我想到了，”迪斯恍然大悟地说：“你那套梦中情人标准，不就是按照他定的吗？虽然他现在比较不成器，但小的时候应该就是你说的那样？”  
“可能吧。”蓝发撒加有些不自在。  
“你就算追上，也是第一千零一个，丢不丢人？”黑发撒加不依不饶。  
这一次，蓝发撒加没有回答，任凭他们嘲讽。他也不知道该如何形容那种怜惜的感情，就像在广袤丛林里突然看到了同伴，他们不知道对方刚刚经历过什么，却靠直觉理解了对方的悲伤和苦闷。当他们一起坐在树枝上，风轻轻吹过来，他就忘记了一切烦恼。他第一次有那么轻松的心情。  
“还有更可笑的呢。”黑发撒加说，“不但幼儿园的时候初恋过，初中时候还网恋过呢。”  
“这是什么三流小说剧情？”修罗皱起眉。迪斯笑得差点岔气。  
“你难道就不能提醒他一下吗？”修罗又问。  
“我不止一次提醒过他，但就连我教他唱歌他也完全想不起来。”  
“你唱歌他还能想到什么？”修罗反问。  
“我也知道我唱歌很好听，他可能陶醉了。”撒加老实地解释。  
“我靠你不会是认真的吧？”修罗问。  
一直阴沉沉的迪斯突然指着修罗不可遏制地大笑起来。蓝发撒加则认真地皱着眉头。  
“你对他特别宽容。”沙加插话。  
“什么？”  
“你对阿布罗狄。别人如果犯了同样的错误，你一定会追究到底，对他就不会。我一直以为，那是因为你们的制约。”沙加说。  
“是啊，整天不停给他找借口，证明他符合你的理想。”黑发撒加冷哼。  
“他整天勾三搭四还和你对着干，你不生气吗？”修罗对这件事其实没形成立场，一直在就事论事。  
“生气啊，但看他又不知死活地靠过来想和好，就没脾气了。”蓝发撒加坦率地回答，“我也不知道为什么。”  
“脸。”迪斯闲闲地插了一句。  
蓝发撒加不好意思地别过头。  
修罗毫不犹豫地翻了个白眼，“那现在他也知道了吧？你们可以不折腾了吧？”  
“我看他还会被甩。所以说，你丢不丢人。”黑发撒加鄙夷地看着另一个自己，“他根本就没考虑过你，这就是你想得到的爱情？他知道你是谁，却根本不考虑和你的关系，这种不识抬举的人到底有什么值得留恋的？”  
“得到了什么，我自己心里有数。想做什么是我的事！”蓝发撒加毫不客气地顶了回去。  
“啊哈，你想做什么？你从十年前就追求这种软弱的感情，只是因为你抛弃不了自己软弱的部分，所以才会被幻想冲昏头脑。但你的幻想都完蛋了呢，你看到咯，你相信过正义吧？你相信过善良吧？你相信过人与人的信任吧？你除了被现实甩了一个又一个耳光，还得到什么？”他靠近一些，抬起手指支起蓝发撒加的下巴，如恶魔般低语：“别做梦了，你这辈子只能一个人，没有人理解你，你不需要任何一份感情，你只需要强大，让别人跟随你，怕你，你不需要有弱点，就这样走下去吧，你会成功的。其他人只要当你的工具就够了，你有足够能力驾驭他们，和他们交换利益，利用他们的罪恶感和弱点；也不用怕有人看穿你的真面目，看穿了又能怎么样？他们拿你毫无办法。去杀人，去诈骗，去利用信任你的人，这才是你该做的，你就是这么一个罪恶的存在，你不可能有幸福，你不配。”  
蓝发撒加低下头咬紧嘴唇，迪斯和沙加默不作声，修罗忍住不反驳：“难道你就从来没有喜欢的事物？”  
“喜欢的事物？父母吗？遭遇危险的时候他们在哪？朋友吗？想自杀的时候他们安慰过吗？爱情？喏，你们也看到了，不识抬举又愚蠢。除了‘自我’之外，没有什么事值得忠诚和迷恋，我只欣赏我自己。”  
“总是逼迫自己，并不是聪明的做法。”沙加说。  
“这位美丽的副会长为什么会在这里呢？”黑发撒加转过头。  
“因为不能跟他走。”沙加诚实地回答。他本来想和穆一起回去，但穆明显地躲着他，只和亚尔迪等人谈天说地。他想找米罗或者迪斯询问一下穆为什么那么生气，米罗不在，就下意识跟着迪斯走，然后才意识到现在的迪斯根本不可能跟他谈这些。  
“啊哈，我忘了，副会长也有一段为期十年的梦幻感情，一点风吹草动，就连影子都没了。世界上反目成仇的情侣比长相厮守的多，知道为什么吗？因为人只爱惜自己付出的东西，一旦发现存钱的银行倒闭了，怎么能不去砸个稀巴烂？副会长，我友情奉劝你，与其看情人翻脸，不如看婊子脱衣服，只有没钱的男人才苦恋老情人。”  
蓝发撒加厌恶地走远了，黑发撒加亦步亦趋，继续精神攻击。迪斯、修罗、沙加都不知道该说什么。迪斯不怀好意地问沙加：“副会长，感想如何啊？”  
“我想我们不会反目成仇。”沙加说。  
“谁问你这个！我说你对我们的会长大人感想如何？”  
“如果他分成两个人，会活得更轻松。”  
“不愧是副会长，说的话永远超越人类的思维线索。”迪斯嗤笑。  
“我并不觉他说的有错，就像我不觉得他说的东西很好。”沙加又说。  
“不愧是副会长，说的话永远高于人类的理解水平。”  
“再早两年，我的看法不是这样。”  
“那时候您可以超脱地评论他人的是非对吗？”  
“对。”沙加若有所思地看着远处的两个撒加，自言自语地说：“他们一个遵循最高级的人类本能，一个遵循最高级的动物本能。”  
“喂，我们是不是一个遵循最低级的人类本能，一个遵循最低级的动物本能？”迪斯问修罗。修罗不满地骂道：“你才低级！”迪斯打个呵欠，横着走了几步。修罗指着他哈哈大笑。迪斯说：“我懒得继续看管那个精神病，让他被甩吧。”  
“你说阿布罗狄甩他？为什么？”  
“我怎么知道！我又不是神。我看撒加最耿耿于怀的一点，就是他一直对自己充满自信，结果那个花花公子根本没把他放在眼里。他宁可去接受一些莫名其妙的女人，也不接受我们这位优秀的、英俊的、专情的、全能的会长大人！”  
“他不是整天围着撒加转吗！这还没放在眼里？”  
“呵，你以前还围着我转呢，把我放在眼里了吗？”  
“滚！真他妈肉麻！”  
“总之，撒加那个人最要面子，受不了被人接二连三的拒绝。我也不知道那个花花公子在折腾什么。”  
“谁没有点想法呢。”修罗半晌才说。  
“初恋是没有结果的，这也算是古老智慧的总结，你以为他们说话的人没事闲的？或者你看看类人猿副会长和笑面虎外部长达十年的初恋，就不用对行为能力不健全的未成年人报以太多希望了。”  
“可是……”沙加疑惑地看着迪斯问：“你和修罗不是吗？”  
“谁拿他当初恋！有你这么损人的吗！”修罗立刻不干了，大声抗议。迪斯竟然没反驳，头头是道地说：“我也不理解初恋的意思，第一个确定关系的人？第一个上床的人？第一个有好感的人？很显然，我和修罗都不是对方。我们的关系也没有爱情那么简单。‘爱情’这个词相当肤浅，包括撒加这种虚幻式的感情寄托，包括你和外交部长足有十年的拉拉扯扯，你们以为有爱情存在？随便一次拒绝，随便一次自尊受伤，随便一个人的指责，随便一点强加的责任，就能让你们和对方分手。——这爱情有多廉价？在我看来，倒是那个咋咋呼呼的米罗才算真正投入了，剩下的人都在装模作样。”  
“难道只有不顾一切才能叫爱？”沙加问。  
“我也不知道。但是，副会长，要当律师的人都在追求正义吧？很多人为了正义可以奋不顾身，为了理想可以舍己为人，我相信你也有即使牺牲性命也要追求的东西，既然如此，为什么爱情不可以？为什么理所当然的认为爱情必须排在其他东西之后，就因为它是私人感情？所以追求它就是自私？答案只有一个，你们心中的爱情没有那么重要，是件附属品。你们可以轻易地扔掉它，然后假惺惺地怀念它。”  
沙加无言以对，他隐隐觉得迪斯的话太过绝对，但却大有道理。他刚要开口询问，迪斯打断他，说：“别问我该怎么办，我没有任何参考建议，自己去想办法吧。也不用那么悲观，两个人在一起本来就要经过考验，就当是随堂测试吧，及格了才能往下走。”  
“也就是说，不论发生什么，你都不会放弃吗？”沙加问。  
“我放弃过一次。”  
“真的？”  
“真的，那一次我以为我再也看不见他了，但他没走。”  
修罗嘟囔一声“有这回事”，开始左看右看。  
“我要回去了，骑士！”迪斯大叫。鸵鸟不知从哪里哒哒哒地跑了过来，威武地站在迪斯面前，神气地晃了晃脑袋，然后迅速躬下身子，请迪斯上座。  
“你这鸟一刀宰了吧！卑躬屈膝的！道德败坏！”修罗翻了个白眼。  
“我这鸟可比你聪明多了，你能不能别这么傻帽？”说着驾着鸟停在沙加面前问：“美女！要不要去兜风？”沙加刚好累了，想也没想就跳了上去坐在迪斯身后，迪斯黑着脸大叫：“你还真上啊！滚下去！你脸皮有多厚！”沙加充耳不闻，修罗没心没肺地大笑起来。  
远处的蓝发撒加听到他们的争吵，不禁也笑了起来，他终于找到了一朵他认为最漂亮的玫瑰，此时小心翼翼地用花剪剪下来，处理茎部的尖刺。黑发撒加在一旁讽刺：“这种货色要多少有多少，你就不能换一个？”  
“闭嘴，关你什么事。”  
“你这个拖后腿的废物。”  
蓝发撒加没说话，仍在细心修剪那朵玫瑰。他想到那一年，有人给他唱了一首歌，他说要摘一朵最漂亮的玫瑰做为谢礼，但这个愿望一直没有实现，从此他心里始终有一个过不去的雨天。他忘不了那一天他冒雨回到那棵树下，看到没有人等他时的心情。那是一种强烈的被幸福遗弃的感觉。随着成长，他相信那个人并没有故意不等他，只是心中的遗憾愈发强烈。他很高兴还有这么一个机会，他变回了当年的自己，亲手把玫瑰送给当年的那个人，他觉得自己像漫长旅途中，终于发现一间小旅馆的旅客，在时光的缝隙中侥幸地静止，这是值得珍惜的一直半刻，巨大的遗憾被弥补了，他生命中有那么多遗憾。  
他不知道记忆里那稚嫩的童音经过多少美化，那个人软软的身体，那个人说的每一句话，那个人的眼泪，他第一次亲吻别人，第一次体会到一种全然的信任，立刻满足了他空荡的心。但是，为什么他不喜欢他？从他认出那个人的那一刻，挫折感就伴随着他，他一直被拒绝。但他还是喜欢和那个人在一起的感觉，那种轻松的，被容纳的，毫无芥蒂的感觉，从十年前，在网路上，到那个人在他身边甜言蜜语，在他伤心的时候安慰他，在他被怀疑的时候信任他，他一直希望身边有一个这样的人，他一直没法放弃，但那个人就是不选他！  
他不想指责，因为他也从来都不会把感情放在第一位，甚至不是第二位，第三位……所以他无法苛责谁，那么，既然那个人也有自己要做的事，也许是该结束了，这段似有若无的感情，他不喜欢不清不楚，他们不清不楚太久了。  
“星期天我们去采花，  
忘记了睡午觉。  
白色的给托里，  
黄色的给安迪，   
百里香送给做饼干的妈妈，  
还有一朵玫瑰留给金头发的明妮，   
她是我的新娘。”  
记忆中，那个人带着笑容给他唱歌。  
他忘不了，那太像一个童话了，而所有的童话都会戛然而止，停在最合适的那一刻。  
那朵玫瑰他一直保留着，那首歌他一直记得，那是他所拥有的为数不多的梦。  
*******************************************  
那朵半开的玫瑰有饱满的花苞，绽开的部分层次优雅，带着露水的鲜红颜色，明艳动人。撒加将它递给阿布罗狄。  
“我说过要找一朵最漂亮的送给你。”撒加说。  
“我们叫做玫瑰的这种花，如果叫其他的名字，依然无损它的美丽和芬芳。”阿布罗狄轻轻说。蓝发撒加微微一笑。“你明明知道，还故意说‘你还会读莎士比亚’。”“因为逗你很好玩。”  
“撒加，你在求婚吗？”小狮子艾欧利亚正在玩玩具，见状乖乖伏在地上，一双大眼睛充满好奇。撒加笑了笑，他海蓝色的头发和白皙紧绷的皮肤在灯光下显得格外柔和。  
阿布罗狄斟酌多时的话就在嘴边，看着撒加认真专注的双眼，不论如何也开不了口。桌子旁的黑发撒加却说：“你不用烦恼怎么拒绝，我根本没兴趣追你。没骨气的人不适合做我的爱人。”  
阿布罗狄面色如常。脑子里电光火石一样传来父亲说过的一句话：  
“若无其事地接受失败，证明的不是风度，而是你比过去更无能。”  
他的肩膀抖了抖，撒加海洋一样的双眸就在眼前。  
他看到一片浮冰的海洋，父亲站在港口前，他嘱咐：“阿布罗狄，如果能活下去，不要报仇，做更有意义的事。”  
但是，也许他的思维更像母亲：条理清晰，重点明确，前后顺序必须一丝不错。人生就是一本账本，旧账未清，永远翻不开新的一页。在有限的时间里，只能为一件事全力以赴。  
他的手指被轻轻掰开，那朵玫瑰放在他的手掌中。  
他突然觉得，撒加能理解他。这也许是一种错觉。  
黑发撒加脸色铁青，鼻子里发出冷哼。  
两个加隆左看右看，根本搞不懂此时的状况。  
米罗一言不发，扭头和卡妙说话。但撒加接下来的话，他听得一清二楚。  
“我知道你不会等我，但这朵玫瑰还是要送给你，你是我的初恋。”撒加说。  
阿布罗狄想说“我从来没想过离开你。”但他只是安静地继续听着。世界上有那么多百折不回的强者，在他心中，只有撒加独一无二。  
“就像我十年前跟你说的，我的看法一直没有改变。我相信人生有很多不幸，但我们必须努力下去，此生、此时、此刻，我全心全意做了最想做的事，我就是一个幸福的人。”  
青鸟蒂蒂尔拍拍翅膀，向撒加飞去。  
（第十一章•诺亚底层•待续）


	11. 十一•理念天平

十一•理念天平

真理不庇佑个体，只对团体具备意义。  
********************************

“开门！你们醒醒！开门！”  
一阵急促而粗暴的敲门声，让众人在梦中惊醒。  
“遇到海盗船了吗？”两个加隆跳起来，声音里隐隐带着兴奋。  
“别乱动，声音不对。”蓝发撒加沉着地说：“而且船停止颠簸了。”  
“没错，从一分钟以前，突然停了。”修罗说。  
“开门看看。”黑发撒加半靠在艾欧利亚狮子身上，以皇帝的腔调命令道。  
“你们不觉得外面的声音耳熟吗？”米罗竖起耳朵，仔细听了又听。  
“我们为什么不问问外面是谁呢？”见众人严阵以待，艾欧利亚不解地问。  
“傻子在某些时候是最聪明的。”米罗举着一个大钳子表示称赞，走到门口问：“谁啊？”  
“你们这群傻子连我的声音都听不出来吗！快开门！快出来！”  
木板那一面的声音，不是急躁的闪，不是带点戏弄意味的雅弗，也不是稚气的含，更不是老年的诺亚，米罗叫道：“我知道了！那只兔子！”  
门被打开，外面果然站着不高兴的兔子，它身后还有一脸不满的皇后陛下，兔子唠唠叨叨地数落众人，一边骂他们全是睡不醒的猪，一边嘲笑他们此时此刻的蠢样子，皇后在后面憋着笑，尽量维持端庄。奇怪的是，众人竟然没有像一群顽童一样一拥而上，而是冷静地观察一人一兔。察觉到自己的自制力回来了，沙加开口问道：“游戏停止了吗？”  
“你们先出来，换个地方说话。”皇后命令。  
“老婆，去哪儿？”  
“去理念空间，让他们先走理念天平。”  
“老婆！你是不是对他们太好了！”白兔大为不满，跳脚说。  
“我又没违反游戏规定。我不是早就说过了？既然他们能让我心情好，我可以在职权范围内，帮他们节省一些时间。”皇后倨傲地说。白兔忿忿地从礼服口袋里掏出一个怀表，调弄着时间。  
“他们到底在干什么？”众人面面相觑，穆说：“唯一能确定的是，美丽的皇后对我们充满了善意和仁慈，这真是太令人欣慰和感激了。”皇后非常傲慢地点头，其他人出现不同程度的生理不适，迪斯讪笑道：“看来咱们的外交部长不只会咬人，这张嘴还有其他用途。”  
“别废话了！调好了！快出来吧！只有30秒！”白兔叫道。  
“除我之外，每个人带着向导鸟，按星座顺序走！穆先来。”蓝发撒加下令，黑发撒加一脸不屑。穆绵羊迅速边走边叫：“瞳瞳快过来！”小夜莺连忙飞过去落在弯曲的羊角上。走到门口的穆吃了一惊，只见门外没有木制的床板，没有走道，也看不见白兔和皇后，只有一片黑暗，甚至不知门外有没有落脚地，小夜莺害怕地缩了缩。  
“没事。”穆硬着头皮走了出去。  
“不见了？”穆的身子迅速消失在黑暗中，就像被一管黑色毛笔涂掉了。亚尔迪知道时间紧迫，也带着托帕斯跟了上去；紧接着加隆、迪斯、艾欧利亚、沙加……最后是背起人鱼的蓝发撒加和等得不耐烦的黑发撒加。  
“切，刚好30秒。还以为能丢掉几个！”白兔很不满，“呯”一声关上了舱门。

***************************************************

“理念空间是百万城市里存在的若干个独立空间，在这些地方，制作人的理念就是规矩。它可能呈现任何形态，但归纳起来，不外乎直线、三角、圆、方、异形。我们现在所在的就是一个直线空间，它看上去就像地平线一样延展，向任何方向看都只有一片空白。但不要以为这是个虚无的空间。现在我们向前走吧。”  
“谢谢美丽的导游。”众人一面嘻嘻哈哈地感谢，一面如释重负地伸着胳膊，活动着身体，有些人还不确定地摸摸自己的手腕、脖子，看看自己的手和脚，一再确定不是蹄子。  
一进入理念空间，他们就恢复到原来的样貌，就连迪斯也恢复为高中生状态。而且，他们身上的衣服并不是皇后指派的中世纪布料拼盘，而是没有任何破损的雅典娜公学院白色制服。在最初的开心过后，他们不约而同地开始观察身边的同伴，经过诺亚方舟上的短暂童年时光，他们看待世界多了一个角度。  
当然，他们不敢说艾俄洛斯什么，艾俄洛斯那么严肃；也不敢说修罗什么，修罗比艾俄洛斯更严肃；他们看卡妙的眼神多了一丝同情，这让卡妙显得很不耐烦；他们看沙加的表情加了更多的嘲笑，有人干脆脑补了他穿女生制服的样子——没错，这个人就是从头到尾都一样坏的米罗；尽管知道穆不好惹，他们依然要用意味深长的声音逗弄外交部长大人，以看到伪君子的更多假面具……  
迪斯好不容易恢复成高中生，自然想要和修罗勾肩搭背一番，修罗低声说：“别不正经，执行任务期间，和以前一样。”迪斯抱怨：“我们现在是高中生，不是在BLACK！”“在哪里都一样！”“好吧好吧，不过回头你必须奖励我才行。”“行了行了，知道了，离我远点。”  
那边迪斯和修罗离得远了，这边艾欧利亚一个劲地盯着阿布罗狄，左看右看，一边看一边一脸严肃地思考着什么，阿布罗狄装没注意，米罗不悦地叫：“看什么看！看情敌呢？”  
不过，不知道为什么，谁也没敢，或者谁也不想在这个时候看撒加。包括最喜欢看撒加热闹的加隆。  
加隆由二变一，倒是挺回味一分为二的时间，他身上没有损伤的痕迹，但和米罗、艾欧利亚交流一番后，感觉自己的力气比旁人差一些。艾欧利亚问：“皇后！你不是说在游戏里可以查自己的武力值财富值之类的东西吗？”  
“当然是问你们的向导！你以为游戏里到处都有检测中心吗！”兔子回头吼道。  
众人抬起头的同时，敏锐地发现众鸟飞行高度增加了至少一倍，就连小夜莺黑眼睛都装作没听见也没看见。艾欧利亚有些生气地说：“不帮就不帮，我们又没求你们！”猫头鹰罗琳说：“我们本来就没有帮助你们的义务！”艾欧利亚仰起头说：“难道我们就有饲养你们的义务吗？”罗琳冷笑道：“饲养？别往自己脸上贴金，吃你们的了？用你们的了？没你们活不下去了？”  
“呵呵呵呵呵呵，你们的关系可真差啊。”白兔在一旁窃笑。  
“说正事吧。”艾俄洛斯见撒加一直不说话，只好问皇后和白兔：“你们怎么会突然出现在游戏里？现在我们来这个理念空间，是游戏环节吗？”  
“来理念空间做测试的确是游戏环节，但按照规矩，不应该在任务过程中强行插入。只是十分钟以前，游戏系统突然受到了攻击，出现紊乱，与其让你们在诺亚上白等，还不如利用这段系统修复的时间先做测验。”皇后回答。  
“我的老婆对你们真是仁至义尽！你们应该感恩戴德！”白兔在一旁说。  
“游戏有时间规定？具体规定是什么？”  
“受到攻击？能确定攻击方吗？”  
“测验是什么？”  
“皇后陛下实在是太好了！”  
七嘴八舌的询问中，好不容易有个人想起了“感恩戴德”，这个人当然是反应最快的米罗。众人这才想到阿谀奉承的必要性与实用性，围住皇后感恩戴德起来，个个都无师自通地成了戴高帽高手和拍马屁专家。皇后在如潮的奉承中喜上眉梢，有问必答：  
“游戏系统启动以后就处在不太稳定的状态，我查过过去的资料，这种不稳定状态还是第一次出现。据我推测，外界有其他人掌握了游戏的一部分资料，进行了有针对性的数据攻击。这种攻击当然不能损害庞大的游戏本体，但却能给你们——也就是游戏进行者造成损失。  
“具体损失？直接导致你们的游戏数据丢失；让你们在游戏停滞时浪费游戏时间；让你们在做任务时因为系统故障功亏一篑。  
“我不确定攻击来自哪里，就算确定了也不能说。  
“游戏当然有时间规定，但这个解释起来太麻烦。这个规定弹性很强，主要针对具体任务。至于其他时间——你们要在游戏里玩上一百年，我们也不拦着。——但你们不回现实世界吗？  
“测验不难，只是心智游戏，但如果对自己、对他人不够了解，你们还是可能死无葬身之地。  
“到了，你们有什么问题下次再问。前面就是测试地点。”  
在众人前方，出现了一个断面。他们一直在皇后的带领下向同一个方向行走，正如皇后所说，这个空间如同地平线一样延伸。但此时他们似乎来到了地平线的边界，再往前，是垂直的悬崖，深不见底。  
“我们好像站在一个白色立方体的边沿上。”艾欧利亚准确地说出了众人此时的感觉。  
“我老婆心肠好，选的是直线型空间。改成圆锥型你们早就哭死了！”  
“不就是攀岩吗？有什么可哭的？”艾欧利亚说。  
“笨蛋！一步不小心就会摔下去，还有各种各样的问题不断吵你们！而且都是由向导鸟来问！那是一个特别危险的空间！充满各种挑拨离间的诡计！”红毛喜欢艾欧利亚，忍不住接口。  
“别吵。你们看前边是什么？”穆打断他们。只见在他们脚下的立方体对面，另有一个光滑可鉴的白色立方体，两边高度一致，质感一致，只是隔着很长的距离，就如两道悬崖绝壁并立。最让人费解的是，在两道悬崖中央，有一块悬空的木板。这木板其貌不扬，长不过一人，宽不过小手臂，厚不过半本书，横在众人脚下，与脚底地面保持水平。  
大家默契地安静下来，等待皇后的说明。  
皇后很满意这种马首是瞻的氛围，身子向后一靠坐了下去，与其同时，她身后出现一个镶金钱宝的天鹅绒皇座，白兔连忙跑到他身边端茶送水，也不知他手里放着精致茶壶的托盘是从哪里变出来的。皇后喝了口红茶润了润嗓子，这才说：  
“这次测验叫做：理念天平。天平也就是你们看到的那块木板，你们需要俩俩组队，每一组两个人分别从木板左右两端踏过，到达空间的另一边。”  
“不明白吗？就是说你们需要在这一端助跑，起跳，踏木板，再起跳，跳到那一面！”白兔以卖弄的口吻说。米罗本来一直都拉着卡妙低声说话，此时再也忍不住，反唇相讥道：“这种傻子都看得懂的事不劳烦您来说明，常年被人嘲笑的人总是拿别人当傻子以寻找优越感，这也不是什么新鲜事。但我们的体重身高都不一样，这里又没有可以携带的物品，怎么保持天平的平衡？”  
“好好听我说话！”兔子佯装出专家的神色说：“这个天平和你们的身高体重无关，这么简单的事都看不懂吗！这是理念天平！只测试你们的理念重量！如果有偏差，木板就会失衡，两个人都不能跳过去，死在无底深渊里！”  
“正常人看到违背常理的事物都会看不懂，这没什么可惭愧的，反倒是那些稍微知道小道消息就洋洋得意的人，加倍地暴露出无知的本质。将一些大而空的概念说给别人，不过证明他们什么也不懂罢了。”米罗有一句接一句，句句损白兔。  
“什么叫大而空的概念！”  
“你说说理念是什么？理念为什么会平衡？我和一个人在对待战争时抱持相同态度，但在对待爱情时，可能截然相反，所以，‘理念’这个词本来就模糊不清，这是游戏安排的测验？还是游戏想让我们快点GAMEOVER？——当然，一切都是游戏的缘故，我们明白皇后的苦心，心怀感激，这是做人的基本道德。”最后的转折让沉下脸的皇后转怒为喜。她说：“我们调度员只负责解说测验基本规则，其余的事一律由你们自行商量决定。另外，我要特别提醒你们，这次测验是在空档期进行的，我也不知道系统什么时候恢复，你们最好加快速度，以免耽误主要任务。”  
“有塔罗吗？”卡妙突然问。  
“什么？”  
“测验结束有塔罗牌奖励吗？”  
“……”皇后瞪着卡妙，半晌才说：“你是怎么突然就跳到这个话题的？”  
“本性而已，本性！”见卡妙由类弱智儿童一下子恢复了守财奴本色，众人哈哈大笑，白兔鄙夷地说：“命都不知道能不能保住，还有心情问塔罗牌！”  
“有塔罗吗？”卡妙不屈不挠地问。  
“有有有！通过一个奖励一张！”白兔不耐烦地回答。  
“那我们快点讨论一下吧。”穆见撒加还在沉默，只好招呼大家，“我们先要确定一下游戏所说的‘理念’是什么；然后再确定分组；然后还要分组练习一下。时间有限，大家别耽误。”  
“分组练习是什么？”艾欧利亚问。  
“两个人要在同一秒踩到跳板，必须步伐一致、起跳时间一致，这需要练习。要是这里有个模拟练习环境就好——”  
穆还没说完，他们身后的空间就像被一把刀切开，慢慢后退，只见被截断的立方体平面退到数米外，一块木板悬空出现。木板下面是一堆柔软的圆球，看上去像个游乐设备。  
“在这一半的空间里，你想要什么都会出现，不过，所有东西都不能用来帮异乡人通关。所以不要指望有个万能弹簧能把你们弹过去。”白兔说。  
“你还能再蠢点吗？我们为什么要弹簧？直接要架飞机不就得了？”米罗不想再和这只愚蠢的兔子废话，他迫不及待地助跑起跳，踩上木板时，悬在空中的木板巍然不动，他跳过去说：“这个模拟环境不错！谁跳都不会掉下去，可惜没有称重功能！”  
亚尔迪左看右看一番，突然说：“既然什么都有，先来点装饰植物吧！这样空荡荡的地方太没生活情调了！”刚说完，一些高大的柳树就长了出来，穆拉了拉垂下来的柳条，思索着什么，艾欧利亚说：“能不能来点吃的？”天上果然掉下几盒大馅饼，加隆打开盒子说：“边吃边说吧！”毫不客气地咬了一口堆满馅料的面饼。众人坐了一圈，决定先填饱肚子。  
“理念的话，我想应该从最简单的性格倾向考虑，比如，邪恶的人和善良的人，肯定无法保持木板平衡。相对的——”艾俄洛斯正说着，沙加突然站了起来。  
“沙加？”亚尔迪惊讶地看着沙加，沙加什么也没说，只是用手拽下脑袋上的凤凰，在手掌里摇了摇说：“起床。”  
凤凰毫无反应，继续呼呼大睡。  
“起床。”沙加更大力地晃了晃。  
天鹅从空中俯冲下来想要攻击沙加，凤凰依旧毫无反应。  
沙加轻巧地转个身，躲开天鹅，另一只手抬起来，飞快地在凤凰尾巴上扯掉一根羽毛，凤凰一下子飞了起来。  
“不愧是副会长，真高效。”米罗毫无诚意地夸奖。  
“在非人类领域，有谁能比得上我们的副会长呢？”迪斯说。众人见他又成了平时那个嘻嘻哈哈的安全部长，想起诺亚上他阴测测的笑声，都觉得不太习惯。  
“考虑到你的智商水平，我给你三分钟时间，解释刚才的行为。”凤凰已经睁开了眼睛，居高临下地看着沙加，颇有众鸟之王的神圣气质。  
“配合我做实验。”沙加也不废话。  
“我为什么要配合你？”  
“住宿费。”  
凤凰噎住了。  
“需要我详细解释什么是住宿费吗？”  
凤凰不说话。  
不但雅典学派众人捧腹，鸟儿们也一齐笑了起来。猫头鹰语带讽刺地说：“那个金毛的！你知不知道你在和谁说话？它可是凤凰！神鸟！”拥有一些东方神话常识的艾欧利亚说：“怎么会不知道呢，但是那个金毛的叫‘SHAKA（释迦）’啊，不是管理凤凰的吗？”大家又一次大笑起来。  
凤凰板着身体，不情不愿地飞到沙加身边，听沙加小声吩咐几句，小凤凰衔起被扯掉的羽毛，带着它漂亮的尾巴飞向理念天平，一张嘴，羽毛慢慢悠悠地落了下来。众人面面相觑，都盯着那片红羽毛，不知道沙加葫芦里在卖什么药。  
就在羽毛即将贴到木板的刹那，众人感觉到沙加飞身而起，只见他一脚踏在木板之上，随即身子借力跃了起来，众人还没回过神，沙加已经稳稳地站在空间另一边，那片羽毛则被他起跳时带起的风吹落到无底深渊中。  
“他和一片羽毛？！一片羽毛……”很多人根本缓不过神，沙加已经转过身来。  
“副、副会长……”米罗最先有了反应，他很无奈地说：“你被羊咬了一口，所以傻了？”  
“什么？”沙加没明白。  
“滚回来！我知道你不懂纪律，难道你连算算术都不会吗？”艾俄洛斯将手中的盒子摔在地上，向对面咆哮。  
沙加这才想起，对面只剩十一个人，根本没法组队。他只好向凤凰预支了一回“住宿费”，跳了回去。坐回众人的圈子中，他刚要说话，艾俄洛斯沉着脸说：“我真是烦透了，你们长着耳朵，却听不懂人话。”  
尽管见识过艾俄洛斯吹牛不打草稿的一面，正在吃饭的众人依然不敢在他发怒的时候开玩笑，更不敢替沙加求情，沙加一脸坦然，他们看上去倒是灰溜溜的。  
“你这个‘你们’说的到底是谁？”  
接话的不是沙加，是正在吃披萨的加隆。  
“除了你和他，还有其他人吗？”  
“我再说一次！”加隆气得不轻，“别当没听见，我不是你们雅典学派的，我在这里一是因为出不去二是为了好玩三是帮个忙，我不认同你们，你们别想用自己那一套理论绑架我！”  
“副会长的行为恰当与否，我们可以到对面再慢慢讨论。我认为他的做法能够奏效，是因为胸有成竹，那他一定理解了游戏中‘理念’的意思。为了争取时间，我们应该先听听他的说法。各位怎么看？”艾俄洛斯还没说话，穆就慢条斯理地插进对话。  
“那个女人和那个死兔子正幸灾乐祸地往这边看呢。”米罗小声说。  
“穆说的没错，我们还是先干正经事吧！沙加，为什么你和一根羽毛一样轻？”艾欧利亚问。  
“我说一下我的大致推论。”沙加面色如常，并没有因为艾俄洛斯的责备而不悦。他说：“这个‘理念天平’所称量的‘理念’，应该是指一个人内心对真理的判断。它像一个原点，一切观念、价值、行为由此衍生。”  
“副会长，”艾欧利亚撇撇嘴说：“我们都是人类。”  
“人类的智商有分层和断界，如果我高估了你，你可以随时提出。”沙加说。  
艾欧利亚差点跳起来，被米罗一把按住。沙加没有察觉到任何不妥之处，只是换了一种更加通俗的说话方式，继续说道：“真理指向意义。这句话的意思是：当你判断一件事物时，你认为这件事物符合或损害你的利益，这个利益并不是指金钱方面的，而是精神方面的。举个你听得懂的例子，希腊神话中的阿喀琉斯的罢战行为。对于他个人来说，战争的胶着，己方战士不断丧生，或者战争胜利、己方凯旋，都没有意义。真正有意义的是他必须凌驾于阿伽门农。明白了吗？”说话时看着艾欧利亚。  
艾欧利亚又差点抡着拳头跳起来，又被米罗强行按住。  
沙加见艾欧利亚情绪激动，就安慰他说：“我并不是在批评阿喀琉斯，只是在举例说明每个人心中的价值取向都不同。阿喀琉斯和赫克托尔走上战场的理由并不一样。而人的一切行为都基于这个基本的真理源和价值点。例如感情，注重个人情绪的阿喀琉斯因为朋友的死亡重新上了战场，而注重国家、把个人感情放在第二位的赫克托尔却把妻子和孩子推开。明白了吗？”说话时仍然看着艾欧利亚。  
“副会长，他真的明白了，你不用继续浪费时间解释，说结论吧。”米罗把艾欧利亚的一只胳膊搂在怀里，才能制止艾欧利亚。沙加如高僧解惑般点了一下头，继续说：“所以我的看法是，这个天平不需要特别精准的刻度，只要两个人相信的真理大致一致，就能通过；根本不相信有真理的人，也可以一起通过；认为真理既有若无的怀疑论者，同理也能通过。”  
“那你和那片羽毛是怎么回事？”艾欧利亚忍着气问。  
沙加有些吃惊地看着艾欧利亚，半晌才说：“一片羽毛不会对世界产生主观判断，我也一样。这不是很明显的事？”  
“行了行了，我们当然知道副会长大人对世界不会有主观判断，像佛祖一样提倡众生平等，做事没有倾向性，所以才奇怪副会长大人是如何在芸芸众生和飞禽走兽花草树木里，看中了我们的外交部长；或者如何在看透一切的智慧当中，产生了法外杀人的主观行为。”米罗知道再不说点什么艾欧利亚就要炸了，不由阴阳怪气地堵了沙加几句。  
“所以我才说，只需要‘大致一致’。”沙加回答：“何况，智慧如果与行动一致，那每个人都是智者，我们就会在极乐世界生活。‘看透’不等于‘做到’，多少人心里明白，还在做傻事？当然，更多人不知道自己做着傻事，还以为自己有智慧，这就是愚不可及。”  
“沙、沙加，你就没想过，你会过不去？”亚尔迪问。  
沙加的表情是：他才刚刚注意到这个问题。  
“艺高胆大缺心眼，对这样的人，我们都要甘拜下风。”米罗说。  
“分组就由大家自行决定吧。”穆说了一句。  
“你的意思是不是说，你的价值像空气一样前后左右伸缩自如？所以才可以不顾他人利益做出独断独行的行为？”艾俄洛斯还是不肯放过沙加。  
“我并不认为我的行为给在座诸位带来了麻烦，难道在座诸位不是在分享我的经验？”沙加心平气和地反驳。  
“那我问你，如果那只兔子突然规定不许你走回头路，剩下的十一个人里，哪个能和你一样，如一片轻飘飘的羽毛一样飞过去？”  
艾俄洛斯也不容沙加多说，继续质问：“或者，你可以回来，但那只兔子突然说，十二个人只能跳六次，而你一个人来回跳了两次，接下来我们怎么办？”  
“你是有绝对自信的人，所以敢做这种危险行为。那以你的自信和智慧来看，我说的情况有没有可能发生？”  
“我承认它们都有可能，这次是我没考虑清楚。”沙加倒是有错就认，毫不含糊。  
艾俄洛斯也不罗嗦，转过头问加隆：“你呢？”  
加隆狠狠地把咬了一大口的披萨扔回盒子，站起来问：“我怎么了！轻飘飘跳过去的又不是我！”  
“你对这种个人英雄主义深表认同，我希望你今后不会有类似的行为。”艾俄洛斯说得清清楚楚。  
“这到底关你什么事？关你们什么事？我想做什么是我的事！难道我的行为危害到你们了？让你们少吃饭少赚钱了？艾俄洛斯，你能不能别总认为你想的那些就是普世真理？你喜欢什么你自己坚持去，关别人什么事？我为什么要按照你说的去做？”  
“我并不认为我想的东西有普世价值，你平时想干什么我也不想管。但是，现在你在这个团体中，我，你，每个人都在这里，进行同一件事，如果我们不能达成基本共识，就会造成力量分散，资源浪费，这个时候你跟我谈自由？自由就是别人都向东推车你向西推？你多大了？是不是也该知道什么叫责任了？”  
“责任和服从是两回事！”  
“你连服从都不懂还能承担责任？你以为责任能符合你的心愿，让你想怎么做就怎么做？”  
“你们不过问我的意见，直接扔了一堆责任给我，我难道就该接受？谁都有自己的判断，你的理论不能让我信服，我为什么要服从？”  
“我已经说过了，现在是非常时期，任何人都必须服从。你当然可以我行我素，在你的自由背后永远有一种最混蛋的逻辑：有能力就可以任性妄为。你愿意把自己当做自然界肉食动物，谁能逼你进化呢？”  
“执行者大人还挺……犀利的。”迪斯讪讪地说。  
“是啊，平时看不出来。”米罗也跟着赔笑。  
“能不能再来点鸡腿啊？炸鸡腿！”艾欧利亚也试着缓和气氛。  
“别打岔。”艾俄洛斯说。  
“我才烦透了！”加隆忍无可忍，一把把沙加拽了起来说：“现在就去跳那个真理木板，我一分钟也不想和你们多呆！出去以后你们雅典学派的任何事都别找我！”  
“你要跟我跳？为什么？”沙加根本没把加隆和艾俄洛斯的争吵放在心上，此时就事论事地问。  
“差生当然要找差生，和优等生并列，除了挨训还能做什么？”加隆怒气冲天地扯着沙加，沙加倒是不介意：“我认为从心理指向而言，这个组合可行。”穆板着脸说：“你们先去练习，别意气用事。”  
“你们雅典学派还没当上社会精英，就已经这么指手画脚，一个比一个大爷！到底从哪儿得来的自信？”加隆实在懒得继续说话，拖着沙加走向模拟场地。沙加继续就事论事地说：“你倒是想的很明白，知道我可以一个人过去，你一个人过不去。”  
“他们说的真是太深奥了……”艾欧利亚这回是真的想不明白了，“根据恒等式，其实加隆应该也能靠羽毛过去吧？”  
“我也搞不懂这游戏的判断系统，这种时候还是听副会长的吧，类人猿在这方面总是拥有一些超乎常人的直觉。”米罗说。  
“叛逆期还挺长。”艾俄洛斯冷哼一声，手指里已经夹了一根烟，吸了起来，又对撒加说：“你不说话也不吃东西，准备弃权了吗？赶快吃完我们也要练习。”  
“我们？”撒加一愣。  
“不然你还能和谁跳那个木板？”艾俄洛斯莫名其妙地看了撒加一眼，见旁人还在吃东西，自觉抬起腿去远处吸烟了。  
撒加一脸意外，艾欧利亚凑过来，坦率地问：“撒加你怎么了？”  
“真的，能跳过去吗？”撒加难得露出犹豫的表情。  
“当然能！你们不是最好的朋友吗？”艾欧利亚说得特别肯定。见撒加仍然犹豫着，干脆打开天窗说亮话：“撒加你别胡乱担心，我们从小和你一起长大的，最了解你。谁能完全的表里如一？我还总想着做点坏事呢！我觉得你和艾俄洛斯一定能过去，我也想和你一起跳，但恐怕不合适，我还是将就着和米罗一组吧！”米罗给了他一个白眼，知道他在安慰撒加，也懒得和他斗嘴。  
艾欧利亚一脸真诚，撒加觉得心里一下子舒畅起来，再看远处抽烟的艾俄洛斯，他不禁露出笑脸，拍了怕艾欧利亚的肩膀说：“我知道了，让你担心了。”  
“那你快吃饭，我哥还在等你练习呢！”艾欧利亚说着递过一盒披萨。  
“好。”撒加终究还是担心，又不愿让艾欧利亚着急，就配合地吃起饭来。其他人已经陆陆续续填饱了肚子，刚要考虑如何分组，加隆已经完成配合训练，大叫：“你们让开！”然后和沙加一起跑了过来，飞身跳向木板。大家一齐注意两个人的脚掌，只见他们果然在同一秒落在木板上，借力再次起跳，同时到达对面。  
“哎呀，他们还真跳过去了！”兔子叫道，听上去颇为失望。它就站在皇后身边，端着一面大镜子。  
“还有五组呢。”皇后正对着镜子左看右看，欣赏自己的容貌，艾欧利亚口无遮拦地说：“你怎么在这个时候还要照镜子？”穆立刻说：“这有什么错？爱照镜子的女人才不会老。”  
皇后满意地点点头，继续照镜子，天鹅远远地看了眼镜子，露出哀戚的神色。艾欧利亚的注意力又转移到穆身上，他说：“外交部长，作为朋友，我必须提一点意见！你为什么没完没了奉承那个女人？”  
穆毫无胃口地吃着饭，无精打采地看了他一眼，知道他刨根问底的个性，只好说：“工作。”艾欧利亚继续口无遮拦地说：“这明明是学习部长的工作！”  
“与其担心万能的外交部长，你还是想想自己能不能跳过去吧。”米罗说。  
“看上去很简单啊！”艾欧利亚看着对面的沙加和加隆，又问穆：“可是沙加跳过去了，你和谁一起跳呢？”  
“我和穆一组吧。”亚尔迪说。  
“我也是这么想的，我们一组应该没问题。”穆点头。  
“你和沙加一组会有问题吗？”艾欧利亚问。  
“也没问题，谁和沙加一组都不会有问题。但其他人想要过去，非要考虑清楚和谁一组不可。”  
“我真是越来越听不懂了……我觉得完全没有逻辑。”  
“并不是所有事都需要逻辑。”穆回答：“你想不明白没关系，接受就行。”  
“你这种态度真欠扁！沙加也是！你们以前的同学是怎么忍受你们两个的？其实你们是被东方学院赶出来的吧！”艾欧利亚不忿地说。  
“这跟你有什么关系？”穆问。  
“米罗我们练习去！”艾欧利亚一肚子火，拉着米罗就走。米罗说：“别跟外部计较，外部今天心情不好。”  
“他有什么心情不好的！被咬的又不是他！”  
穆假装没听到他们二人的唠唠叨叨，喝着一杯牛奶，和亚尔迪商量什么样的步伐最合适。此时，迪斯和修罗互相看着对方。  
“我觉得我不能和你一起跳。”修罗开宗明义。  
“我也这么想，殉情是没用的人才做的。”迪斯表示赞同。  
“谁跟你殉情！”  
“我还能和别人殉情吗？”  
穆若有所思地看着他们两个，似乎想开口问点什么，终于还是低下头继续吃零食。  
“你到底怎么办？”修罗没好气地问。  
“和我组队吧。”阿布罗狄突然插了一句。  
“什么？”迪斯和修罗同时看向他，阿布罗狄说：“我觉得我们组队，跳过去没问题。”  
迪斯斜着眼睛打量阿布罗狄一番，不甚信赖地说：“你除了脑子抽了的时候，还算是个正常的草包，我可不想冒险。”阿布罗狄说：“我的判断应该没有错。”  
“你怎么证明的你的判断没错？”迪斯问。  
“跳一下。”阿布罗狄言简意赅。  
“你有脑子吗？”  
“有。”  
“你确定你的判断没问题？我来问个简单的问题吧。如果你的祖国处在水深火热之中，你会做什么？”  
“哈。”阿布罗狄一声冷笑。  
“这问题很奇怪？”  
“不奇怪。”阿布罗狄说：“我的祖国？那个恶心的国家处在水深火热，那就水深火热吧。它最好马上灭亡，我会租下全世界所有国家首都的广场——”  
“做什么？”  
“放烟花，以示普天同庆！”  
米罗刚好回来找卡妙，听到这句话一脸不悦；穆和亚尔迪十分震惊，亚尔迪甚至露出了想要开口询问的神色，穆连忙使了个眼色；修罗和卡妙默然不语；撒加表情复杂；迪斯双掌一合连拍三下，打了个响指说：“不错！我们肯定过得去！”  
“我也这么认为。”阿布罗狄微笑。  
“那就……开始练习？”穆见撒加又在发愣，也不知该说些什么，干脆提醒众人注意时间。  
“等等，我怎么办？”修罗问。  
“你和剩下的那个一组。”迪斯说。  
修罗看了眼卡妙，卡妙也正看着修罗，两个人互相交换着眼神，同时说：“我认为这样很好。”充满默契的眼神让迪斯和米罗同时说：“用得着看那么久吗！”修罗和卡妙却更默契地继续互相看，还一面点头一面露出赞许的表情，顺便偷眼观察另外两个气急败坏的表情，直到等得不耐烦的艾欧利亚跑过来把米罗拽走，一伙人乱哄哄地走向模拟训练地，悬空的木板已经增加到五块。  
相对于其他人，穆和亚尔迪的训练无疑更费时间，好在他们俩脾气都好，互相迁就体谅出主意；而米罗和艾欧利亚练过一次就开始大吵，艾欧利亚说米罗的起跳姿势不标准，米罗嫌弃艾欧利亚踏木板时停顿时间太长，是不是吃多了。  
看那一边众人吵吵闹闹，已经飞过悬崖的加隆不禁觉得十分无聊，过了悬崖后，不管他要什么，天上不掉食物，地上不长植物，连瓶水都叫不出来。他索性问沙加：“我们要不要先过去？”沙加说：“我认为艾俄洛斯刚才说的话有道理，我们应该留在这里等他们。”加隆嘀咕一声，想到他们飞过去又会被艾俄洛斯毫不留情地批评，只好一屁股坐在地上，再看沙加，竟然四仰八叉地躺在地上。  
“没太阳，有光；没水没植物，有氧气——果然是游戏，没有任何合理之处却能够存在。”沙加自言自语。  
“但有些不合理仅仅代表个人知识的局限性。”沙加自言自语。  
“存在即合理？用游戏来论证黑格尔的学说，并不可行。”沙加自言自语。  
“但游戏的本质也许恰恰是‘绝对精神’的体现。”沙加自言自语。  
“没有人辩论，真不舒服。”沙加自言自语。  
“这人有病。”加隆想。他没有任何和沙加聊天的欲望，实在不知道该做什么，干脆身子一栽，双眼一闭，睡觉。  
“一点反省意识都没有。”对面的艾俄洛斯发现加隆和沙加竟然呼呼大睡，不禁有气。反射性地摸了摸口袋，又摸了摸。  
“怎么了？”撒加问。  
“奇怪，按理说我们穿着制服的状态下，枪应该在我的口袋里才对。”  
“我也是。”修罗说：“穿着的衣服没变，但里边一把刀都没有。”  
“在理念上加把枪，加把刀，那还是理念吗！那叫宗教战争！”兔子见缝插针地说，又对皇后赔笑脸问：“老婆我说的很有深度吧？”  
“似乎有点道理。”皇后终于照完镜子，启动看戏模式，故作优雅地吃着小点心。  
“这里有垃圾箱吗？”亚尔迪喊了一嗓子，他和穆已经练习完毕，又来收拾满地的空盒子和饮料瓶。见皇后和兔子不理会，他只好自己变出了个垃圾桶。穆跑到柳树旁把玩着柳条，不知在和小夜莺说什么。艾俄洛斯喊道：“你们动作快点！”  
艾俄洛斯又看还在模拟训练的艾欧利亚和米罗，艾欧利亚还在嫌弃米罗的动作不标准，不断抱怨：“你能不能把你的动作做标准一点！”米罗大摇其头说：“不能！我又不是处男！”  
“连基本时间观念都没有！”艾俄洛斯干脆对撒加说：“我们先过去！”  
撒加只是点了点头，心脏却揪成一团，手心全是冷汗，他知道情况不妙，十分不妙，但又找不到理由拒绝艾俄洛斯，何况，就算拒绝了，他跟谁一起过去？  
似乎察觉到他此时的动摇，迪斯、修罗、阿布罗狄同时站到了他身后。  
“有什么遗嘱吗？我会帮你处理。”迪斯说。  
“死就死吧，人早晚都要死，又不是只有你一个人死。”修罗说。  
“我认为理念质量是个绝对值，和人的善恶正邪关系不大，你和艾俄洛斯是多年好友，证明你们一直有对等的质量，不用担心。”阿布罗狄说。  
撒加和艾俄洛斯一起向后退，逐一看过他们三个人，左边是这样三个人，右边是艾俄洛斯，给了他截然不同的踏实感。他突然觉得豁然开朗，充满力量。  
“三、二、一！”艾俄洛斯轻声说，两个人一起向前方冲刺。  
撒加突然想起幼儿园的时候，和艾俄洛斯参加“二人三脚”赛跑，那时候他们就有相同的节奏，极高的配合度，十几年来，即使有过争执，但他们的亲密无间并没有被时间的推移、理念的不同而更改，艾俄洛斯始终是他最好的朋友。  
他的身体已经跃在半空中。  
他喜欢脚底坚硬的感觉，那代表他过去的努力在一瞬间得到了证实。  
他双脚着地，再看艾俄洛斯，也是一副松了口气的表情。  
也许他们都在用这个天平检验着什么，并得到了各自满意的答案。  
他往前走几步，踢了呼呼大睡的加隆几脚。  
艾俄洛斯回身向后看，只见米罗和卡妙正面对面说着什么，米罗的一只手就放在卡妙的胸口上，眼神关切；卡妙用两根手指轻轻拍了拍米罗覆住前额的头发，似乎在安慰。  
“你们俩干什么呢？拍电影？魂断蓝桥？”艾俄洛斯叫道。  
正准备助跑的穆和亚尔迪发现气氛不对，刚想询问，卡妙主动说：“没事！你们先过去！”  
“卡妙来海底之后，开朗多了。”亚尔迪感叹一声。  
“是因为突然有了喘息空间，想好好休息一下吧？”穆说。  
仔细想想，他和亚尔迪的接触并不多，但两个人却在很多事情上有默契，特别是面对这架危险的天平，他首先想到的竟然不是沙加，而是亚尔迪。这也算是一种无法说清的直觉。  
亚尔迪也有同感，他一直对有头脑又有原则的穆十分钦佩，他十分相信两个过这个关卡不会出现问题。他反而担心卡妙会不会有什么麻烦。  
“你们快点！”似乎感觉到了他的担心，卡妙连声催促。  
穆和亚尔迪顺利地过了悬崖，伴随他们的还有一堆鸟。  
“你们到底在商量什么？”  
只剩下六个人，迪斯才问米罗和卡妙，以及修罗。  
卡妙无奈地扯出了衣服里的一条链子，下面悬着的，正是液冰。  
“为什么它还在！”  
“不知道。自从进了游戏，它一直都在。”  
“这也太奇怪了，穆还把液冰当做筹码和那个女人谈判，怎么最后还是带进来了？”艾欧利亚不见外地抓起那个吊坠，似乎想要鉴别真伪。  
“那就代表，游戏也拿这个东西没办法。”迪斯说。  
“难道以自由海洋、或者游戏里的科技程度，也没有办法处理液冰吗？”艾欧利亚问。  
“我查过自由海洋的资料，完全没有这方面的技术记载。”阿布罗狄说。  
卡妙面色如常，米罗一脸焦躁，迪斯说：“那不就增加了额外的重量？”  
“没事。有事又怎么样？别啰嗦了。”修罗倒是满不在乎，示意卡妙赶快向后走，卡妙安抚式地拍了拍米罗的胸口，修罗说：“你们应该在我们身后排队！”艾欧利亚说：“就像体育测试那样吗？”“没错！”“多数人都不希望第一个跳，也不希望最后一个跳，你们发现了吗？”说说笑笑的，三组六个人一组接一组的跳了过去，米罗和迪斯同时露出放心的表情。  
“喂！我该怎么办啊！”  
十二个人刚刚想拍掌庆祝分组成功，就听身后传来哀嚎，转身一看，一只孤单的鸵鸟站在垃圾桶旁边，大喊大叫。  
“以鸵鸟的能力，跳这种距离不是小意思吗？”艾欧利亚问。  
“不行！太冒险了！万一跳不过去呢！”鸵鸟骑士隔空大叫，表示它绝不冒险。  
“别理它！爱跳不跳！”信天翁水手鄙夷地说，飞了一圈又一圈。  
“你明明就能跳过来，不要这么娇气吧？不要这么矫情吧？还真以为自己是哪个鸟类王国的珍稀后代吗？对你来说根本就不是危险的距离，你那么高的个子，那么长的腿，怎么一点都不要面子呢！”蜂鸟托帕斯尖牙利齿地数落，最后加一句：“莫名其妙！”  
“你们这群没脑子的家伙！”骑士看着悬崖一边发抖一边说：“你们忘记这个游戏有多危险了吗？你们难道没发现两边的距离忽近忽远吗？你们怎么保证我跳的时候，三十米的距离不会变成三百米？我目光长远，你们这群没见识的鸟哪里有资格批评我！”  
“这种事也不是没可能发生。”看热闹的兔子说。  
“看吧看吧！这位威风阔气的老爷都这么说了！”骑士大叫。  
“那你说要怎么办？”众鸟七嘴八舌地问。  
“我又没有你们的智慧！当然是你们来想办法！不要把我丢在这里！我们是好伙伴！”骑士哀求道，和刚才的中气十足截然不同。  
“飞回到那边变成个绳索，我们一起把它拉过来吧。”猫头鹰罗琳不耐烦地说。  
“你没发现柳树和模拟空间早就消失了，瞧，垃圾桶也消失了，现在那边恐怕变不出任何东西了。”观察力敏锐的埃德加说。  
“不！不！不！你们不能丢下我！”鸵鸟一边跳脚一边哀求，修罗看了半天，对迪斯说：“你的鸟的鸟品太差了！”说着单臂向空中一挥，信天翁水手昂昂然地落到了他的手臂上，一人一鸟充分展现着刚直不阿的优越感，迪斯在背后悄悄竖了个中指。  
“够了！你等等！”小K受不了鸵鸟的大呼小叫，自觉颜面扫地，它正站在穆的对面，穆不知从哪里弄来一堆柳条，正和亚尔迪研究如何编一个牢靠的安全绳索。  
“哪儿来的柳条啊？”艾欧利亚问。  
“我在那边折下来，让小K它们带过来。”穆说。  
“这个东西我也会编！”艾欧利亚坐下来和穆一起拧柳条，撒加、艾俄洛斯等人见状也来帮忙，沙加还在睡觉，和撒加打了一架的加隆在生闷气。人多力量大，安全绳索很快就编好了，小K抓着绳索飞了过去，命令鸵鸟将两脚伸进去，小K、水手、罗琳、鸭子各自叼或者抓住一根拧好的柳条绳，乌鸦和鹦鹉合作抓了一根，蒂蒂尔、黑眼睛、红毛也抓了一根。众鸟使足了力气，终于让骑士离开了地面，骑士不放心地大叫：“慢点！你们稳一点！别把我摔下去！”托帕斯个头小帮不了忙，但只有它的嘴还能说话，它训斥道：“你不要乱动！不要说话！没看到大家都在努力吗！”  
“看看这些鸟多有集体感，某些人简直连鸟都不如！”艾俄洛斯说。  
“你有完没完！”加隆说。  
“你还没有认识到错误。”  
“你继续说只会让我觉得自己没错。”  
“这就是个人主义衍生的自私。”  
“这就是集体主义带来的专制。”  
“这真是不可思议，那些鸟的重量加起来也不抵那只鸵鸟，不愧是在游戏中，什么样的常识都可以忽略。”沙加不知道什么醒了，看着众鸟拼命地、缓慢地、摇摇欲坠地拉着鸵鸟过悬崖，不禁感叹。凤凰瞌睡虫竟然也睁开了眼睛说道：“这只是为了说明，在任何一个世界都有智商认知之外的奇迹，以此激励愚蠢的人奋发向上。”这一人一鸟置身事外似的点评着，看热闹的人全在暗骂沙加，费着九牛二虎之力的鸟全在心里诅咒瞌睡虫。  
趁着众人不注意，阿布罗狄站到了卡妙身旁说：“太好了，看来液冰已经成了你理念的一部分。”  
卡妙只是瞥了他一眼。  
“卡妙，你想没想过，不戴着这个东西会怎么样？”  
“给你戴吗？”卡妙问。  
“有何不可？”  
卡妙摇了摇头：“我不信任你。也不信任撒加。”  
“那你信任艾俄洛斯？信任穆？”  
“也不信。”  
“你倒是有高度的怀疑精神，如果有一天没有了液冰这个东西，你适合去哪所大学当个著名学者。”  
“不，当学者没意思。如果有那一天，我会当一个受欢迎的骗子。”  
“？”阿布罗狄不解。卡妙说：“别说那些不切实际的事了。在船舱里我说不了话，但听得一清二楚，你怎么又对米罗说谎？”  
“我说什么谎了？”  
“也不算说谎，但你的话只说了一半。”  
“你的态度才奇怪吧，一下子就开始谈恋爱，果然孤独的人的心灵就像马其诺防线，只要找准进攻点，就毫无防御能力。”  
“我只是突然觉得人生太短，人随时都会死。所以不能留下遗憾。”  
“是什么事突然让你有这种感慨？”  
“不起眼的事。说不定哪一天，你也会遇到。”  
“我没空感悟这些事，你真的不考虑吗？”  
“我劝你一句，做人别那么功利。”  
“卡妙，在这个问题上，你最有发言权，也是最佳反面教材。”阿布罗狄说完就走，卡妙有些头疼地看着他的背影，盯了他们半天的米罗已经走了过来，卡妙说：“真受不了，一下子就变成了工作狂。”米罗冷哼：“可不是，连多说一句话都嫌浪费时间。”又看了一会儿，忍不住问：“他们三个到底在说什么？杀气腾腾的，简直是物以类聚！”卡妙也正看着阿布罗狄和迪斯、修罗认真地商量着什么，三个人不可一世的神气如出一辙。  
“不过，这么多年，我第一次看到他真正的样子。”米罗说。他很难说清阿布罗狄那锐利的眼神，自信的神态带给他的冲击，想了想又说：“也是第一次看到他这样自信。”  
“你不觉得他这样子更漂亮？”卡妙笑着问。  
“我觉得我也很漂亮。”米罗眨了一下眼睛。  
说话间，向导鸟们终于将鸵鸟带到了悬崖另一侧。被丢在地上的鸵鸟一面抱怨同伴们太粗暴，一面挣扎着摆脱了柳条，又抖了抖毛上的尘土，艾欧利亚问穆：“你从一开始就想到了？”穆说：“没有，我一开始只是想做个安全绳索，然后发现没有称量工具，不能保证踏板两边的人携带相同质量的柳条。然后才想起鸵鸟不会飞。”  
“然后是什么时候？”  
“皇后说完规则，兔子补充的时候。”  
艾欧利亚见艾俄洛斯无比赞赏地打量穆，又对亲弟弟（也就是他）投以蔑视的目光，不禁大为光火，叫道：“你看我做什么！难道你想到了吗？”艾俄洛斯继续嫌弃地打量他，艾欧利亚冷哼：“别人家的孩子都是好的，只有你们帕帕多普洛斯家教育出来的是废物！”艾俄洛斯说：“只有你一个而已。”“什么？”“废物。”  
“我们通过测试，塔罗牌在哪里？”卡妙问皇后。  
“……”皇后摆摆手，示意白兔立刻马上别等下一秒打发卡妙，白兔拧了拧手表，众人突然觉得有什么东西开始流动，也许是时间。他们又变成进入中央车站时候的样子，迪斯变成了小孩，卡妙手里多了魔法书，他们的头顶上方纷纷扬扬洒下十二张狭长的纸牌。  
“全是小阿尔克纳牌啊！”艾欧利亚忍不住失望，白兔愤愤地说：“这是我老婆的额外恩典！你们还敢抱怨！世界上怎么有这种不知好歹的人！老婆！你下次不要可怜他们！”  
“我们抱怨的是系统，不是皇后陛下。”米罗说。  
“没错，做人要恩怨分明！”艾欧利亚说。  
“这些牌到底放在什么地方最合适？”艾俄洛斯其实不想管这种鸡毛蒜皮的小问题，但不得不说，这种小问题正是他最不擅长的，他看向撒加。撒加正侧着耳朵听迪斯、修罗、阿布罗狄三个人侃侃而谈，他们谈的是倘若他们被关在一个绝对封闭的理念空间里，需要用什么方法出去，谈论内容从最开始的与调度员谈判一路走向下九流，充斥着暴力和阴谋论，这三个人竟然越谈越起劲，撒加有一种强烈的翻白眼冲动，又想要不要干脆加入其中。  
“我有一个办法！”艾欧利亚说。  
“撒加！你赶快想办法！”艾俄洛斯白了弟弟一眼。  
“我有办法！”艾欧利亚的声音更大了一些。  
“也许我们可以使用当铺。”穆说。  
“快递有保险服务，我们也可以利用。”沙加说。  
“我说我有办法！”艾欧利亚说。  
“需要找个魔法吗？”卡妙坐在地上翻着他的魔法书，乌鸦埃德加站在他的肩膀上一起看，米罗立刻反对：“魔法有副作用，还是少用为妙，我觉得当铺更可行。”  
“我们可以在一个安全的小镇买一个保险箱。”亚尔迪说：“说不定专门有这种小镇呢！”  
“喂！我有办法！”艾欧利亚大叫。  
“你们一人挂一个乞丐用的袋子，保护好就行了，废话真多！”加隆说。  
“交给全能的调度员保管，说不定最管用。”米罗说着对皇后抛个电眼，兔子连忙大叫：“我们不能协助异乡人！你们别想！”  
“应该保证纸牌本身的安全，不如浸泡在毒水里，以后拿到的人就全死了。”迪斯说。  
“那如何防火防水？”修罗问。  
“还有如何保证我们不死？”阿布罗狄问。  
“喂喂喂！我说我有办法！”艾欧利亚努力地寻找存在感，撒加头疼地说：“在想到万全之策之前，还是各自保存各自的纸牌吧。”  
众人默认会议结束，开始在衣服上摸索口袋，艾欧利亚气得干瞪眼，忍无可忍地大叫：“把塔罗牌放在休息室就行了！那不是最安全的地方！”  
众人同时一愣，反应了一下，才明白艾欧利亚说的是黄道大厅的休息室。  
“那个地方，算是游戏中吗？”穆问。  
“为什么不算！不算的话我们为什么可以从游戏中退回到那里！你们都没听那个休息室的使用规则吗！”  
“好像的确是说那里不会受到任何侵害。”艾俄洛斯慢悠悠地说。  
“但游戏应该不会有这种漏洞吧？你们说呢？”米罗问白兔和皇后。  
万万没想到，白兔和皇后正在万分紧张地翻阅一本厚厚的书，白兔气急败坏地说：“怎么会留下这种BUG呢！这太便宜他们了！”  
“还真有漏洞啊……”众人默默无语，互相使着眼色，憋着笑，艾欧利亚得意洋洋，刚要炫耀自己的智商与犀利的眼光，就被米罗一巴掌堵住嘴。  
“你——噶——森——摸——”艾欧利亚挣扎着。  
“笨蛋，别让那个女人和那个兔子警觉，装作没有这回事。”米罗低声说。  
“怎么办呢，申报漏洞维修好麻烦的。”皇后嫌弃地撇着嘴。  
“每次申报的时候都要被冷言冷语地对待。”白兔看上去满腹牢骚。  
“而且每次都会在调度员身上找一堆问题，好像我们办事不利似的！”  
“没错！这关调度员什么事！”  
“但是，想想异乡人丢掉塔罗，不是很好玩吗？”  
“话是这么说，但异乡人的信物就等于守财奴的钱袋子，渔民的渔网，樵夫的斧子，他们会为这个东西狗急跳墙，这一点都不好玩！以前不是发生过信物丢失，异乡人集体谋杀调度员做为报复吗？他们这群人一看就是疯狗！”  
“也是，反正在理念空间发生的事总部也不会一一调查，装没听见吧。不然他们一定会重建黄道大厅和休息室，把我最喜欢的那把椅子换掉。那把椅子我才坐了一次！”  
“多一事不如少一事，老婆你的决定没错！”  
“你们这是尸位素食！简直令人发指！”耳朵好使又最有原则的红毛叫了出来，艾俄洛斯毫不犹豫地给了它一发子弹——一越过悬崖，枪就回到艾俄洛斯身上，子弹从红毛翅膀旁擦过。  
“你干什么！”红毛怒气冲冲地冲向艾俄洛斯，艾俄洛斯从牙缝里蹦出一个接一个单字：“你知道优秀的、位子坐得稳的管家有什么共同点吗？”  
“欺上瞒下。”乌鸦埃德加说。  
“太对了，你应该多和这只睿智的鸟学学，拯救一下你的智商。”艾俄洛斯对红毛微笑。  
撒加对小K说：“你知道搭伴旅游时最需要什么技巧吗？”  
“睁一只眼闭一只眼。”埃德加继续说。  
“太对了！”撒加对小K微笑，小K厌恶地拍着翅膀说：“我们和你们无冤无仇，为什么要找你们麻烦！红毛！别多嘴多舌的！”红毛听小K的命令，愤愤地飞走了，皇后对兔子说：“刚才有什么声音吗？”白兔说：“只是一群不懂事的鸟在叽叽喳喳。”“真是没礼貌，在女士面前吵闹。”皇后说着看着不远处的两只鸟，其中一只声音最大。  
“喂！”骑士摆出一副大爷的架势，叫了黑眼睛一声。  
“啊？”黑眼睛礼貌地飞到它面前。  
“跟我换主人。”骑士倨傲地说。他见穆事事想的周到，立刻觉得跟着穆这样的主人才最划算，何况黑眼睛个头小没力气没脾气没威信，想来不敢反抗它。  
黑眼睛拍了拍翅膀，半天才反应过来骑士的意思，见骑士昂着头伸着脖子，从容地踱着方步，露出凶神恶煞的眼神，它不敢说话，只是拼命摇头。  
“什么！你这个没用的东西竟敢不同意！你换不换！”骑士逼近黑眼睛，黑眼睛吓得不敢动弹，骑士作势抬起一只鸵鸟脚，威胁道：“你到底换不换？”  
“不、不换！”黑眼睛害怕了，下意识想往穆的方向飞，却被鸵鸟挡住了去路。  
“打起来！打起来！”猫头鹰罗琳唯恐天下不乱，大叫道。信天翁水手怒视骑士，红毛也骂骑士无耻，骑士见鸟多势众，水手和红毛又不好惹，就施施然地踱开步，假装什么都没发生，一转身差点撞到一边长吁短叹一边散步的天鹅，骑士知道这只天鹅打起架来一向不要命，连忙客气地表示：“哎呀！是我不好，撞到你了！你别生气！”天鹅垂头丧气地继续散步，根本没听到它说什么。  
鸟这边暗潮汹涌，人那边也差不多。艾欧利亚一定要表现一下自己的机灵，绕在哥哥艾俄洛斯身边一个劲说：“自己家的孩子才是最好的吧？”艾俄洛斯本来想顺口夸他一句，见他一副邀功状，偏偏就装听不懂，只是对撒加说：“以前计算机老师说，世界上没有十全十美的程序，看来这句话不假。”撒加见艾欧利亚一脸着急，也觉得好玩，一本正经地说：“是啊，我记得当时老师还拿三大病毒举例子。”  
艾欧利亚十分委屈，又想去好友米罗那里得到一些安慰，但米罗正和卡妙还有乌鸦一起看书；迪斯和修罗正在数落阿布罗狄“你的领域里的问题竟然发现不了，你完蛋了！”；穆正柔声细语地夸奖他的鸟，其他几个人也各忙各的，只有沙加一直看着他。  
“你想说什么吗？”艾欧利亚期待地看着沙加，他相信以副会长的智慧和客观风格，一定可以给他公正的评价。  
沙加自言自语似的说：“为什么人类克服不了虚荣？”  
艾欧利亚鼻子都气歪了，所有人都笑了出来，原来他们每个人都在暗暗欣赏艾欧利亚焦急的神情，一片大笑声中，皇后和白兔泰然自若，装作没听见。他们打定主意不给自己增加工作量。以撒加为首的众人自然不会声张，决定一个任务过后就把塔罗放进休息室。撒加见艾欧利亚嘀嘀咕咕，就对大家说：“我们还是来夸夸聪明的艾欧利亚同学吧。”加隆说：“可不是，他得不到夸奖可是会离家出走的！”  
“离家出走是怎么回事？”米罗问。  
“这位艾欧利亚同学，五六岁的时候就会因为父母哥哥对他夸奖不到位离家出走，带着幼儿园的女同学离家出走。很厉害吧？”加隆一边感叹一边倒艾欧利亚的家底，艾欧利亚反驳：“你才是一天到晚离家出走呢！”艾俄洛斯嫌弃地看着他们俩说：“有本事别回来。”  
撒加见众人笑的笑，玩的玩，就问皇后：“请问，我们什么时候可以回去？”  
“系统修复完毕！”撒加一直不太搭理皇后，倒让皇后对他带了一些恭敬。  
“哦，谢谢。”撒加客气地说。穆适时地问他的小鸟：“你们为什么能搬运那么大的一只鸵鸟？这个能说吗？”  
黑眼睛惊魂未定，决定一定要和穆搞好关系，以免被换掉，它乖巧地回答：“这个没问题！其实我们也需要做任务，做了任务就能提高能力，我们在黄道大厅的时候每天都要学习各种各样的东西，然后考试，所以，我们进来的时候能力就不是零，才可以做一些看似无法完成的事！”  
“我们的能力也一样吗？”穆温柔地看着黑眼睛。  
“是啊！异乡人也可以通过做任务提升能力！你们现在的能力实在太弱了！”  
“你说的对。”穆顺势问皇后：“皇后陛下，有没有简单又能提高能力的任务呢？”  
“脸皮真厚！”白兔说。  
“我们能站在这里，得到十二张塔罗，并不是因为我们有能力，这是再清楚不过的事实。这个时候，死要面子才是对皇后陛下的不尊重，难道不是吗？”穆的话如春风送暖，把皇后吹得飘飘欲仙，她矜持地说：“这种任务在百万城市叫做‘房间’，认真做任务，可以得到各种各样的经验值，难度也低，适合新手。”  
“有塔罗吗？”卡妙问。  
“……”皇后看怪物似的看他。  
“没有！没有！只有经验值！”白兔叫道。  
“不过如果总是麻烦皇后陛下，恐怕您也会摊上麻烦，只能希望我们做完诺亚的任务后，能遇到几个房间了。”穆以退为进，干脆地结束了话题。  
“这件事的确非常麻烦。”皇后故意做出为难的样子，穆此刻露出理解、遗憾、惋惜、恳求的多合一表情，米罗和迪斯立刻配合起来，其他人也或多或少地模仿，不会演戏的干脆低头做沉思状，转过身做落寞状，加隆刚想开口讽刺，被转过身的撒加狠狠瞪了一眼。  
“哎！真是没办法！反正也不知道系统什么时候会修复，我就再破一次例吧，这真是没有先例的一件事！”皇后高傲地说，众人继续憋着笑“感恩戴德”，白兔依然反对，被艾俄洛斯丢了一眼，立刻表示老婆大人英明神武普度众生。皇后拉过白兔的耳朵小声问：“可是我们现在能打开的房间有几个啊？”“就、就三个吧……”“一个就够了！”  
皇后转了转不知从哪出现的ABCD0，对众人说：“这本来就是违例的事，但你们这个样子在诺亚上实在危险。我就开一个房间吧。”  
“实在是太感谢了，我们会好好珍惜这次机会。”  
“看你们这么真诚，我就再开两个做为奖励吧。”皇后说着把ABCD0递给兔子，兔子用尖头在空白的时空里画了三扇大门的九个边，就有三扇非金非木的房门出现在众人面前，房门上挂着三个牌子：“Erwin Schrödinger's room”、“Felix Christian Klein's room”和“Lizzie Woźniak's room”。  
“薛定谔的房间？那个虐待猫的科学家？”  
“克莱因的房间？那个做封口瓶的？”  
“Lizzie Woźniak是谁啊？”  
“皇后总是给我们带来惊喜。”穆说。  
“薛定谔的房间，难道不是毒气室？”  
“那克莱因的房间就是克莱因瓶，密室？”  
“那个Lizzie Woźniak是二十二世纪的插画家，专门画怪兽。”沙加说。  
“也就是打怪兽吗？”  
“你们十二个人，要分成三组。”皇后见他们似乎想挑个最简单的房间，连忙补充。  
“皇后的决定果然很公正。”穆说。  
“游戏规则嘛……”皇后眨了眨眼，看兔子，兔子擦了擦汗。  
“这应该由我们自行摸索，不能什么事都劳烦皇后。”穆彬彬有礼，皇后满意地点头。  
“穆你不用这么努力，你今天的工作热情高的不正常。”亚尔迪小声说。  
“我们刚才不是研究了半天如何进行密闭突破？走吧！”修罗兴冲冲地推开标有“Felix Christian Klein's room”的那扇门，迪斯和阿布罗狄抬脚跟了进去，撒加见状，只好跟着走了进去，门随即被关上了。  
“我要去打怪兽！”艾欧利亚最喜欢简单直接的，艾俄洛斯拔出手枪就推开了房门，米罗也拉着卡妙跟了上去，加隆慢了一步，被关在外面。  
“我们……只能去这间了。”亚尔迪看着生气地敲门的加隆，再看着气氛尴尬的沙加和穆，又有几只鸟气愤地说：“当我们不存在吗！我们也要做任务的！”  
“鸟的话随便咯，你们都进剩下这个房间吧。”皇后边喝茶边说。  
“这个房间，不会是毒气室吧？”亚尔迪想推开门，又觉得不能太草率。  
“这种给初来乍到的异乡人练手的地方不会出人命的！”鸵鸟见迪斯不在，亚尔迪脾气好，又摆出洋洋得意的样子。亚尔迪说了声谢谢，就打开了房门。一个没有停止生气的加隆，一个状态不太正常的穆和一个心不在焉的沙加跟着他走了进去。  
亚尔迪以为他会看到一些毒气装置，他甚至在脑子里将他在巴西时候的防毒气实践复习了一遍，没想到房间里只有一长串高架子，上面放着一个又一个的盒子，有些上了锁，有些没上。盒子里传来猫叫。最底层还有一袋又一袋的猫粮。  
“你们看，这里有使用说明！”亚尔迪试图让气氛开朗一些，他在房门后发现了一张说明书，见沙加神游天外，穆有点半死不活，加隆心浮气躁，只好高声念道：  
“第一步：确定盒子里猫的死活；  
第二步：打开盒子；  
第三步：用猫粮安抚猫。  
补充说明：请在30秒内将猫抓出，否则盒子会释放毒气；  
猫粮里有若干钥匙，请思考使用方法。”  
“这是什么？测验黑猩猩的智商？”加隆的怒气升了一级。  
“反正能拿到经验就行吧？”亚尔迪安抚道。  
“只要盒子里有猫叫就证明猫活着吧？”加隆说。  
“还有打呼噜。”沙加木讷地说。  
“这猫粮里的钥匙是开锁的吧？”穆已经打开了一袋猫粮，从里边抓出几把形状各异的钥匙。  
“找出对应的盒子就行吧？看上去挺简单的。”亚尔迪说着拿起一个喵喵叫的盒子，这个盒子没上锁，想要打开却费劲，他憋红了脸才终于掰开盒子，想要逗那只猫出来，猫却张牙舞爪起来，沙加伸手一把抓了出来，亚尔迪连忙盖上盒子。  
鸟儿们很认真，托帕斯专找有锁的盒子，锁自动掉落下来，盒子就自行打开，小K或信天翁就迅速将猫抓出来，其他鸟围住猫，喝令它吃猫粮，猫自然不会将一群鸟放在眼里，鸟儿们就围成一圈用翅膀打猫，直到它肯乖乖吃东西。鸵鸟在一旁观察情况，见猫吃了东西就变得乖巧，才走上去跟猫吹嘘起自己来，说自己对猫最有办法。正吹着，加隆一声大叫。  
也难怪加隆激动，他打不开任何一个盒子，亚尔迪连忙说：“你就负责喂猫吧！这叫分工！反正能拿到经验，做什么不是一样？”加隆本想甩手不干，但想到如果什么都不做，只会一直维持着孱弱的状态，只好一边喂猫一边摸猫的头，一边小声骂脏话。沙加和穆机械地开盒子，拎猫脖子丢给加隆，亚尔迪实在受不了这压抑的气氛，试图寻找话题：“不知道其他两个房间在做什么，你们说呢？”  
没有人理他，沙加和穆继续抓猫，加隆大骂：“你们慢点！我喂不过来！”沙加平静地问：“你连喂猫都不能保持速度吗？”他并无嘲讽的意思，加隆却炸了毛，抓起猫就塞粮食，猫也炸了毛，怎么也不肯吃，猫头鹰罗琳说：“大丈夫能屈能伸，你和这些笨猫计较什么？你在外面不是还奉承那个女人？这有什么区别？”加隆悻悻地开始抚摸猫，喂猫粮。  
红毛问罗琳：“你和他关系不错？”罗琳说：“我为什么总要和他过不去呢？你们知道智慧女神最让人佩服的是什么？——变通。打架的时候打得风生水起，该合作的时候就递上橄榄枝。我可是智慧女神的鸟。”“可不是，除了唯恐天下不乱的时候。”“不许打架！专心攒经验！”  
另外两个房间也好不了多少。  
迪斯、修罗和阿布罗狄原以为会进入一个限时突破的密室，事实证明他们想的太复杂了，他们只是在一个具象化的克莱因瓶中，克莱因瓶是德国数学家菲利克斯•克莱因提出的抽象概念：瓶子底部延长的瓶颈又和瓶身相连，形成一个封闭的空间。而他们四个此刻就站在封闭的曲面上，脚下放着四个不甚锋利的榔头，另有说明书一张：  
“第一步；选择榔头；  
第二步：选择敲击部位；  
第三步：敲碎玻璃。”  
无关科学，无关爆破，无关高科技，他们只需要做苦力。  
“还不如去打怪兽呢！”修罗最不满，撒加认命地拿起工具开始凿玻璃，迪斯和阿布罗狄也跟着凿了起来，修罗大骂：“简直是侮辱科学家的名字！”迪斯看着修罗骂骂咧咧，却笑得挺开心，问他：“你怎么不装模作样了？”撒加说：“有什么可装的？这里又没别人。”“呸！少跟我们套近乎！”阿布罗狄说：“我们最好保持同个频率敲，说不定更快一点？”  
其他三个都调整了自己的敲击频率，迪斯又问撒加：“你跟我说实话，跳那个天平的时候你是不是快吓死了？”撒加看都不看他：“我为什么要害怕？”“你就装吧，雅典学派里就没个老实人。”阿布罗狄说：“我现在很老实。”“您还是别老实了，看着渗人。”修罗继续大叫：“还不如去打怪兽呢！”密闭空间里回声超大，迪斯也跟着叫：“你小点声！”  
第三个房间，房门后的说明简单明了：在找到出口之前，不要被怪兽吃掉。  
门消失了，各种怪兽在草地上奔跑，艾欧利亚恍然大悟地说：“我知道Lizzie Woźniak是谁了！我看过她的画集！就是这种，超级逼真，色泽上带着一点金属感！你们看！那是龙！那是虺蛇！那是巨型麋鹿！”怪兽们看到艾俄洛斯四个人，狞笑着冲过来，艾俄洛斯想开枪，发现按不下扳机，米罗和艾欧里亚也不冲动，捡起几块石头试了试重量，发现他们的力气小的可怜。卡妙说：“我们还是跑吧。”  
四个人没命的跑了起来，越来越多的怪兽在身后追着他们，他们绕过沼泽（沼泽里钻出泥巴怪），爬上大树（树上有吸血蝙蝠），在湖泊上撑船（尼斯湖水怪露出眼睛），奔跑在无边雪原（一群雪人等着他们），身前身后的怪兽层出不穷，累得他们几乎要断气，好不容易找到个藏身之处，身下一只巨蟒缓缓抬起头，只好继续跑。中途有个女狼人一直对艾俄洛斯抛媚眼，艾欧利亚还记着艾俄洛斯方才不肯夸奖自己，幸灾乐祸地说：“不愧是帕帕多普洛斯家的孩子，真受欢迎！”不知过了多久，他们终于九死一生地在一个巨大的蘑菇上找到了一扇大门，连忙冲了出去。

**************************************

“老婆，你对他们太仁慈了！”三扇大门外，皇后在照镜子，兔子一边赞美皇后的美貌一边唠叨：“现在让他们测试理念天平，简直是白白把塔罗牌送给他们！这个天平只要在‘此刻’理念方向一致，就能平衡。他们刚进入游戏，还没经过其他考验，没有任何分歧，这个测试还有什么意义？这明明是一个应该放在游戏中后期的测试！”  
皇后愉快地扑着粉。  
“老婆你固然是一片善心，但好心没好报这句话可不是白说的！”  
“你说什么！”皇后大怒，长毛粉扑砸到兔子头上，接下来，一盒香粉砸到兔子脸上，兔子委屈地说：“我是在提醒你啊……人不会把别人的好心当回事的……”  
“你们做什么呢？”撒加带着三个人推门走了出来，修罗显得很精神，很威武，小迪斯几乎累趴在地上，阿布罗狄一言不发。正看着皇后和白兔的热闹，艾俄洛斯四人也从门里挤了出来。  
“你们也出来了？怎么样？”撒加问。  
“打怪兽，就和平时看的游戏差不多。”艾俄洛斯故作轻松地耸了耸肩膀，艾欧利亚直接坐到了地上大喘气，米罗和卡妙也累得说不出话，他们身上的衣服上有水深火热的痕迹还被怪兽扯得破破烂烂。见撒加和艾俄洛斯互相谦虚着，询问着，米罗偷偷问：“你哥和撒加从小就这样吗？”艾欧利亚说：“没错，表面上装成关心朋友的样子，其实谁也不愿意输给谁，烦死了。你没听加隆说吗？——少装模作样几次，一年能省十二个月！”  
正说着，最后一扇门也被推开了，首先低空飞出一群不成鸟型的鸟，边飞边掉毛，接下来是一脸抓痕一身猫毛的亚尔迪、穆、沙加，亚尔迪回头说：“加隆，你快出来啊！”加隆被一群猫缠着，胳膊上身上腿上挂了几十只猫，那些猫显然对他产生了感情，不断蹭他舔他，说什么也不肯让他出去，亚尔迪和沙加、穆只好返回去，双手开工丢开紧抓加隆不放的猫，好不容易才把加隆拉出去。——加隆觉得这辈子都不想再看到猫这种动物，那些猫却对他依依不舍，很伤心地喵喵着。  
“怎么样，你们还顺利吗？”皇后问。白兔斜着眼睛看众人的衣服，发出嗤嗤的笑声。  
众人有气无力地道谢。  
“还想继续攒经验吗？我可以再给你们一次机会！这次你们就换换房间吧！”皇后说。  
“谢谢好心的皇后，但是，劳逸结合也很重要，请原谅我们婉拒您的好意。”穆似乎靠着某种惯性在说他的外交辞令，他说的每一个词都像打字机打出来的，字母大小都一样。  
“你们说，攻击游戏系统的，是哈迪斯财团，还是哈伦威德？”撒加示意众人落座，开始讨论问题。  
“有没有可能是创世纪？”艾欧利亚决定再接再厉，一定要体现自己的聪明才智。  
“不可能。”穆说。  
“你想都不想就说不可能吗！”  
“创世纪的风格是‘鹬蚌相争，渔翁得利’，不会这么早出手。”  
艾欧利亚努了努嘴，穆继续说：“最有可能的，是哈迪斯财团和哈伦威德联手。”  
“如果能想办法提醒纱织小姐就好了。”艾俄洛斯说。  
“而且，波士顿财团也可能介入。”撒加慎重地说。  
“波士顿？”  
“对，因为‘自由海洋’，牵扯到海洋，就绕不过波士顿财团。如果哈迪斯财团拉上波士顿财团，事情就麻烦了。”  
正说着，一阵舒缓的敲门声传来，众人听到含的声音：“起床吧！早饭已经做好了！今天只要干完活，就可以去第三层看动物！”  
“你们可以回去了。”皇后说。  
“非常感谢您，让我们节约了这么多时间，以后还要请您多多照顾。”穆继续用嘴巴打字。其他人也或多或少奉献了或真或假的感谢词。加隆说：“我看还要感谢这个游戏的修复功能，不然真要死在这个见鬼的地方了！”

*****************************************

同一时刻，地上世界，雅典娜公学院高中部。  
纱织疲惫地站起身，辰己连忙端上茶水说：“小姐实在太辛苦了！”  
“我没事。”纱织的目光没离开一直看着的电脑。这是一个巨大的屏幕，她就坐在操作台上，屏幕有粗大的缆线分别连接着几十台分机，其实打开的电脑由星矢、紫龙、冰河、一辉、瞬、邪武、市、檄、蛮、那智分别操作，那智问：“小姐，已经结束了吗？”  
“暂时结束了，我已经破解了他们的攻击。不过，不知道何时会再来。必须日夜监视这个端口，一旦被哈迪斯财团入侵成功，撒加、艾俄洛斯他们走不出那个游戏。”  
“那个见鬼的游戏！真是不想再和它扯上关系！”星矢大叫。邪武说：“竟然在这么短时间内破解了这么厉害的病毒，纱织小姐真是太厉害了！”纱织回过头命令说：“你们全体请假，不要离开这里，学校就交给莎尔拉他们。”  
“颐指气使。”星矢几个人嘀嘀咕咕，纱织问：“听清楚了吗？需要再说一遍？”  
“请小姐去休息吧，我们再把数据备份一遍。”紫龙耐着性子说。  
纱织走下操作台，持续的脑力劳动让她摇摇欲坠，星矢等人见她这个样子，不由得收起了不满，瞬担心地说：“他们真的不会有事吧？”一辉说：“最重要的是做好自己的工作。”那智说：“财团那边，管家们又开始不安分了。”纱织说：“有大管家、六管家和七管家在，财团那边暂时不会出大问题。不过……”她皱起眉头：“我们除了保证端口不被攻击，什么都做不了，总觉得我们和他们失去联系，会错过很多重要消息。”  
众人看着纱织不安的眼神，都陷入了沉默。  
同一时刻，哈迪斯财团。  
哈迪斯冷漠俊美的脸庞映在屏幕上，只听他说：“城户纱织这个丫头，还真小看她了。”  
“这一次我们邀请了二十个世界一流的程序员，没想到还是被她破解了。”修普诺斯说。  
“城户纱织只是她的日本名字，她的本名是雅典娜。”达拿都斯说。  
“智慧女神？”哈迪斯笑了笑，又问一直站在身旁的潘多拉：“你那边怎么样？”  
“拉达曼迪斯、米诺斯和艾亚哥斯一直在指挥室待命。”潘多拉恭敬地说。  
“另一件事呢？”  
“我派路拿去了波士顿财团，他做事很可靠。”  
哈迪斯接过达拿都斯递来的红酒，若有所思地说：“不知波士顿财团肯不肯合作。”  
“放心吧，少爷，他们没有拒绝的理由，不是吗？”修普诺斯说。  
同一时刻，波士顿财团。  
“会长不在，真是太无聊了！”狄蒂斯撅着嘴抱怨，艾尔扎克不禁笑了，巴里安吹个口哨说：“你就那么喜欢逃课和聚餐？”“还嚷嚷着减肥，真可笑！”隆奈狄斯啧啧有声。苏兰特说：“别提会长了，也别吵架，我们今天是来接待客人的。”  
“可是，哈迪斯财团的人为什么突然找少爷？”斯基拉问。苏兰特摇摇头，表示不理解。打开接待室的门，里边坐着的人神态孤傲，身形俊朗，正是哈迪斯综合学城的路拿。  
“是你啊？”隆奈狄斯在雅典娜公学院和哈迪斯财团的豪华大船上都见过路拿，路拿礼貌地说：“各位好，今天我奉了哈迪斯少爷和潘多拉小姐的命令，来见朱利安少爷。”  
“为什么来的是你，不是拉达曼迪斯他们？”克修拉问。  
“不论来的是谁，要谈论的问题都是一样的。”  
“是吗？不知道是什么问题？”朱利安刚刚钓完鱼，刚好进入会客室。  
“请允许我开门见山。”路拿起身，恭敬地行了礼，说道：“朱利安少爷，近期，在世界范围都出现海底飓风，想必海洋的霸主波士顿财团对此有研究。”  
朱利安点了点头，示意路拿继续说。  
“但我相信，研究不会有任何结果，不论是北美学术联合会，还是波士顿财团。”  
朱利安问：“为什么你这么自信？”  
“因为哈迪斯财团，最近迎接了一位尊贵的客人，这位客人说，他是来自海底世界的公民。”路拿满意地看到了朱利安及他手下七个人的错愕表情，缓缓地说：“朱利安少爷，您有兴趣知道吗？欢迎您也来哈迪斯财团做客。我今天来这里，就是为了送上哈迪斯少爷的邀请。”  
说着，路拿将一封精美的请柬，双手放在桌子上。

（第十二章•待续）


	12. 十二•防不胜防

十二•防不胜防

“有一天全世界的人都来陷害你，你能活几秒钟？”  
***********************************************

“叽里咕噜阿巴阿巴咿呐咿呐卡卡卡卡呼噜嗒。”黑发撒加闭上双眼，低下头，十指交握，虔诚地发出这一串声音。  
“叽里咕噜阿巴阿巴咿呐咿呐卡卡卡卡呼噜嗒。”艾俄洛斯等人也按照各自的形态摆出祈祷的架势，心里却一齐大骂黑发撒加总有故弄玄虚的新方法。有人私下对这套餐前祈祷鸟语表示鄙视，黑发撒加说：“那么你是愿意说我编的５秒费力费思艾莫斯迪安祈祷词，还是那群人１８０秒的旧约教派饭前祈祷词？”众人没词了，再一次对他表示了不愿明示的屈服。  
“感谢神赐予我们食物。”诺亚一家人喃喃祈祷，在胸口划着十字。  
艾欧利亚狮子偷偷睁开眼睛，今天的餐布上不但放了几篮水果，几大盘面饼，还有大块大块烤肉，肉片正冒着热气、肉香、油脂满溢。终于，诺亚一家冗长的饭前祈祷结束了，艾欧利亚依然咽着口水克制着大口进食的冲动。在吃饭前，诺亚家还要由一位男子来向大家介绍餐桌上的食物，让进餐的人更明确地知道自己吃掉了什么，——这是几天前诺亚的大儿子闪提议的餐前礼仪。黑发撒加私下嘲笑说这是餐厅侍者做的事；米罗说他终于明白繁琐的宗教礼仪到底是从哪儿来；沙加说宗教是聪明人的发明而宗教礼仪则是愚蠢者的跟风；艾俄洛斯言简意赅说就是没事闲的。  
这些日子，他们已经习惯了方舟上的生活，这条巨大的船在洪水中难免颠簸，但众人已经不太能感觉到自己生活在一条船上。米罗说：“我认为这个游戏的属性就是阴影类物质，不论自由海洋还是诺亚方舟，它们的共同点就是有光明没太阳。”沙加说：“你的感觉的确很敏锐，如果——”米罗说：“闭嘴，你那个老师已经说过了，你不用重复一遍。”沙加说：“对，我要说的就是这句话。你的感觉的确很敏锐，如果你能把你发现的重点压下去仔细思考，你也许能得到更多的智慧。”米罗准备上去打人，艾欧利亚说：“你不能打他，他现在是女人，不能打女人。”一个加隆对另一个加隆说：“那个打咱们妹妹的男人是谁来的呢？”  
他们每天的生活很规律，早上起来，含就带他们去田地。他们先吃早饭，然后开始干活。黑发撒加最为悠哉，他每天都能找到新的理由回绝劳动，在别人汗流浃背的时候吃喝，闲聊，乱逛，众人对他的不满与日俱增；但看到蓝发撒加以跑断腿的速度做苦工，帮助除他自己和他弟弟以外的所有人，又不好发作。黑发撒加毫无讨人嫌的自觉，自我感觉与日俱增的好。每当众人的反感到达极点，马上就要爆发，他就施施然地做一些事。比如，引经据典地对诺亚、对闪说，神规定劳动的第七天必须休息，为他们争取了休息日。于是众人的怒火就这样消散了，到了第二天，这火气又开始酝酿。  
艾俄洛斯在穆、亚尔迪的参与下，又在其他有手的人的一致努力下，做出了水车、新型犁、改良播种机、简易收割机等农具。特别是收割机，让米罗和迪斯能够只用脚就完成很多任务。尽管工具改良了，他们每天的任务却增多了，艾俄洛斯问红毛：“这游戏是不是想把我们累死？”红毛正和其他鸟互相梳毛，不理他。他毫不犹豫地射出一箭，红毛惊吓着躲开，赏了他一泼鸟屎。这时黑发撒加又和诺亚声泪俱下地讲述了一番他们从前过的奴隶般的生活，又谈论了一些经过科幻包装的企业员工管理经验，分析心情指数和劳动率的正比例关系，诺亚被感动了，答应减少他们的劳动量。于是，黑发撒加理所当然地继续游手好闲。  
在最喜欢玩乐的年纪，众人自然不愿劳动，只有亚尔迪兴致盎然，为每天可以多种几种花、几种树、几种粮食而雀跃不已，高兴地摆着尾巴，青鸟蒂蒂尔在他身上跳来跳去，补充幸福维生素。迪斯忍不住冷笑说：“坦白地说，我根本看不出你曾经是人。”亚尔迪对此毫不介意，让想找茬的迪斯大为扫兴。不是在田地干活就是被圈在船舱，不但人不好受，鸟儿们也一个比一个垂头丧气，人与人、人与鸟、鸟与鸟的战争不时发生。黑发撒加对诺亚表示，他们都希望能够多一些时间认识诺亚上的动物，在水中畅游和在下层诺亚看动物的经历，让他们回味无穷。而且，最重要的是，他们感激诺亚，希望帮助诺亚做更多有益的事，例如，在看动物的过程中查看船舱的状况和动物们的情况，这都是极其必要的。诺亚被他的责任心感动了，答应了这个要求。  
一来二去，对黑发撒加的自恋、霸道、懒、贪、冷嘲热讽、挑三拣四，众人都表现出了适应性的麻木，他们几乎要破罐子破摔地承认，有些人天生就适合游手好闲。  
船上的食物日渐丰富，大量肉类被搬上餐桌，让艾欧利亚大喜过望。他说：“这一定是因为我们干了很多活得到的奖励！”黑发撒加不以为然地说：“即使不劳动，依然可以吃到肉类，因为肉类已经成了这艘船的食物原材料。”  
半数人不解地看着他，他便跳上椅子，端起桌子上的水杯，高高在上地解释起来：“一开始只能把植物加工成粮食，当方舟上的动物开始死亡，它们的肉体就成了新的原料，方舟上的其他乘客就有了肉类。今后，肉类食物大概会越来越多。”  
“原来如此，我以前根本想不明白诺亚方舟上的肉食动物到底吃什么。”艾欧利亚狮子懵懂的大眼睛眨了眨，“可是，航行只有几十天，会死去的动物有限，最后肉食动物还是会有粮食危机吧？”  
“粮食危机从一开始就有。”不知从什么时候开始，沙加也开始加入黑发撒加和迪斯的座谈会，他分析：“他们说过‘立约’，想必想要登上方舟的动物为了躲过洪水，答应了诺亚的一些条件。例如，不挑剔食物，不发起战争，不破坏船舱。”  
“这是个不合理的故事。”迪斯阴恻恻地说：“最不合理的地方在于，竟然没有动物强行登船，没有人抢夺这艘船。不过这也不奇怪，神除了骗人还会干什么呢。”  
“管他呢！至少我们有的吃有的喝有的玩！”米罗的尾巴甩来甩去，——他让蓝发撒加用一块厚布包住尾巴尖，以免划伤卡妙。走路的时候，卡妙就一只手捧着瓶子，一只手拉着米罗的尾巴，跟在米罗后面。沙加每天都看这一幕，有一次竟然若有所思地说：“谈恋爱真不容易。”修罗白了他一眼不客气道：“你难道连灵魂都女化了？唧唧歪歪恶心死了！”——此时修罗又说：“原来你的人生目标就是吃喝玩乐？不成体统！”  
有的吃，有的喝，有的玩，却也有一些问题。这些问题大多是蓝发撒加提出的。  
蓝发撒加认为对吃的东西必须谨慎，这个游戏设定有很多问题，穆和亚尔迪依然认为肉的香味很诱人，证明他们保留了人类的味觉，那么他们的动物身体真的有消化肉类的能力吗？还有艾欧利亚，它可以吃生肉吗？他好不容易才让时而吵架时而玩个没完的众人坐下来开了个沸反盈天的会议，确定了最保守的进食方法。动物形或半动物形的人以茹素为主，其余人则可以吃熟肉。黑发撒加不满地教训他：“你管那么多干嘛？”  
现在他们每天下午干完活，就在下午茶（这也是黑发撒加的建议之一，他说这是费力费思艾莫斯迪安保持精神修为，和睦人际关系的好办法）后，在含的带领下去诺亚方舟最下层玩。闪反对他们每天都去，含就偷偷带他们去。偶尔，雅弗也和他们一起去。  
撒加一行人最喜欢诺亚的最底层，因为底层诺亚住的都是奇怪的生物。每当含打开一个舱门，他们就会忍不住大叫，那船舱一个比一个大，里边是各种略有耳闻见所未见的动物，当那些只留下骨骼、脚印、牙、画像、文字传说的动物活生生地站在他们眼前，或者代代相传越传越神的生物正悠闲地吃饭喝水，即使漠然如迪斯，迟缓如卡妙也不禁瞪大眼睛，张大嘴。含看到他们这幅样子，得意得合不拢嘴，——当然，他本人也一样会被这些动物惊吓或惊喜到。  
为了要看那些或表皮光滑坚硬，或獠牙尖利威武，或翅膀雄壮巨大，最重要的是还能通过人话沟通的动物，这群人也不管劳动有多辛苦，只要含一出现，他们立刻就有了精神，簇拥着含走向方舟最下层。  
第二次去的时候，问题就出现了。黑发撒加坚持要大家戴上武器，修罗用一大块厚布包住一把长剑，背在背后；艾俄洛斯会带着他的弓箭；迪斯也拿着一个不知装了什么的袋子。  
“你们这样做，会让动物生气的。”含说。  
“总比没命强。”黑发撒加说。  
“诺亚上的动物不会彼此伤害的，这是约好的！”含说。  
几个准备武器的人有点犹豫，黑发撒加以不容否定的语气命令：“带着。”于是大家依然把武器包好带在身上，含也拿他们没办法。对此，蓝发撒加不反对，亚尔迪、穆这类热爱和平的人并不太赞同，但他们一向不爱发表意见，蓝发撒加说：“最好不要让动物们发觉有武器，不到危险关头，谁都不要拿出来。”黑发撒加耸肩一笑，对含说：“带路吧。”  
上下层之间有楼梯间和电梯间相连，但这些方便的措施不能使用。含常常左转右转，突然停住，用一把螺丝刀揭开一块船板，带着他们跳下去，每次揭开的板子都不一样。含解释，这些通道是造船的时候留下的小通道，里面有长长的笔直的梯子。四蹄动物们无法走梯子，只能硬跳，那通道像个冰冷的无底洞，沙加说这是因为隔层里放满了冰雪和种子。艾俄洛斯曾想通过记时和计算中立的方法探测两层船舱的隔层的高度，但是，他们一进入无底洞，时间就变得慢悠悠的，重力似乎被更改了，他们可以慢慢地下降直到着地。再由含打开另一层隔板，跳到第三层诺亚的地面。  
“一边标榜自己科学一边作弊。”艾俄洛斯对游戏极其不满。  
不论艾俄洛斯多努力，他也算不出夹层的高度，他们每天都要在这狭窄的通道里冻得哆哆嗦嗦。等到看完动物再原路返回，像气球一样飘到上一层船板上，由含合上船板。每一天的路线都不同，有时候含会就近打开船板，有时候他们要走上一个多小时才找到能开的船板。这也大大减少了他们看动物的时间，即使如此，他们依然兴趣不减。  
第一次看到底层诺亚的时候，他们再一次大吃一惊。  
这又是一个完全不同的世界，所有的船舱几乎都是透明的。这些或巨大或微小的船舱堆积在走廊两边，像排放的整整齐齐的打包货物，又像博物馆摆放有致的展览品。一个恐龙的房间上面可能有一只巨大蜘蛛的房间，也可能是一堆蓝蝙蝠、单翅甲虫、细长如蛇的变形貂、小型始祖鸟的房间拼接在一起。走廊两边被方形的房间塞得满满的，艾俄洛斯无限佩服，认为这种设计最大限度地节约了空间，连最小的缝隙也会被塞入一个扁水母。  
“好像大型超市。”艾欧利亚低声说，对他能够低声，众人深感欣慰。  
“好像鱼缸仓库。”米罗说，大家认为这个比喻最形象。  
含对他们解释这一层为什么是透明的，因为歌斐木这种树木年纪越大，树皮内部就会越来越透明，众人这才明白隔着他们和动物的那些看上去或粗或细的肉眼可见的纤维脉络是什么。“就像一位坚强的老人，他的心是无坚不摧又澄明通透的！”含说：“神就是如此。”  
沙加特意看了看脚下，船板的颜色显示，这不是老木头，和顶层、中层一样，是有颜色的木头。  
“选用老木头关这么大的动物，没问题吗？”加隆问。  
“歌斐木越老越坚固！所以第三层几乎都用这种透明的老木头。”  
“那么你们是拿什么东西砍下这些木头的呢？”艾俄洛斯问：“又是用什么工具剥树皮磨平船板的呢？既然它这么坚固。”  
含沉默了，只有在这个时候，众人才能深刻地体会自己在玩游戏，含是一个程序人物。蓝发撒加和穆绵羊及时打了圆场，让含不致因过度思考而断路。于是含立刻忘记令他迷惑的问题，继续做他们的慷慨而热情的向导。  
从第三层跳到第二层的时候，他们通常会遇到一点小麻烦。  
第一次去底层诺亚时，一只迷途小象孤独地站在他们面前，说它找不到妈妈了。  
众人看向含，想问他为什么这只动物不在船舱而是在走廊，含微笑，静止，一动不动。  
“这恐怕是游戏的关卡。”米罗说：“我们可以选择帮忙或者不帮忙。”大家表示赞同。  
“你们愿意帮我找妈妈吗？”小象问，一边倾诉离开妈妈的它有多么孤苦无依。  
还没等众人商量，亚尔迪就走了上去，安慰那只可怜的离开妈妈的小象，此时众人能充分感觉到亚尔迪那强大好人缘，即使他们之中有人并不愿意为了一只连妈妈都能丢的动物浪费时间，想到亚尔迪平日任劳任怨，还帮了自己不知多少次忙，就全都不好表示反对，跟在它后面陪他一起发扬人道——动物道主义精神，这时候，方才石化的含活了过来，开始查找象的船舱的具体位置，带着众人一起找那只丢了孩子的糊涂虫母象。  
小狮子艾欧利亚最爱发现问题，他对含说：“你们的工作做得太不到位了！每种动物都要一公一母，你们怎么不找一对夫妻象，却要找一对母子象呢！”含表示他们的工作量太大，不能那样细致，正和小象亲密交谈的亚尔迪回过头说：“对多数动物来说，这不是大问题！”很快，小象找到了妈妈，含关上了象的舱门。  
“不对吧？”米罗说。  
“？”含用无辜的眼神表达疑问。  
因为专攻计算的财政部长此时大概连12345都数不过来，米罗自动自觉承担了铁公鸡的任务，对含说：“做完任务难道没有奖励吗？”  
“？”含继续用无辜的眼神表达疑问。  
众人不再理含，开始仰起头大骂游戏，可这次并没有录音机录像机之类的东西扔下来，最后红毛忍无可忍地叫道：“够了！你们怎么这么市侩！帮助人难道就是为了得到报酬吗？”黑发撒加说：“明天不要管这种闲事。”迪斯接了一句：“浪费时间。”  
可是第二天，他们到达中层诺亚，不一会儿就遇到了问题。  
这次他们遇到了一只伤了脚的花鹿，它用含愁的美丽眼眸注视众人，语气哀婉地诉说自己有多么疼痛，如果得不到治疗就不得不面对死亡。  
黑发撒加很开心地抚摸那只鹿，回头问蓝发撒加：“你带打火石了吧？”  
“你要做什么？”艾俄洛斯问。  
“这只鹿跑不了。”黑发撒加继续抚摸鹿，拍拍鹿饱满的腹部，说：“烤肉吧！”  
迪斯立刻表示赞同，加隆说：“你难道要在船板上点火吗？蠢货！”恰好这天雅弗也跟着含来当诺亚导游，他对众人说：“没关系，诺亚的船板不怕小火。”米罗溜了一眼含，发现含正在微笑静止，他对穆绵羊使了个眼色，很快就有几个人偷偷凑在一起议论：“为什么那个雅弗还能说话？”雅弗笑而不语。  
黑发撒加又要点火烤鹿，修罗想拿出背在背上的那把长剑剥鹿皮，又想到蓝发撒加的“不许随便亮出武器”的命令，这时蓝发撒加推开黑发的自己，开始察看鹿的伤势，含又活了过来，担心地一起察看，黑发撒加冷笑：“怎么忘了这里还有个天使呢。”两个加隆也一脸不屑。  
“怎么治呢？”一伙人围住那只鹿，小牛亚尔迪再次发挥了它高超的动物道能力，让蓝发撒加从他们随身带着的备用袋子里拿出几把草，把草捣碎，给那只鹿包扎，于是鹿很快灵活轻便地跑走了，游戏系统依然没有任何奖励。好在这次没浪费太多时间，他们很快就跑到底层诺亚，和一些友好梦幻的独角兽、长颈龙、三叶虫玩了好几个小时。他们还发现一种巨大的狼型动物，是一对母子，两个撒加和两个加隆对那只小狼无比喜爱，竟然毫不犹豫地上前抚摸，小狼也很喜欢这四个一模一样的小孩，很快和他们亲热起来。回去的路上，艾欧利亚告诉众人，撒加和加隆小时候曾经捡到过一只狼，可惜父母不让养。  
这样的测试每天都在继续，迪斯认为题目一天比一天弱智。  
他们如此喜爱看动物，流露小孩子天性中亲近自然、亲近生命的本能，动物们却不太友好。最初，当含打开船舱，里边巨大的三尾蜥蜴迅速扭过身，它清楚地表示：“别以为我不知道你们是什么人，动物对人类的感觉是最敏感的！我们不会上当的。”其他船舱里也传来了沉闷、厌烦的叫声，似乎整个第三层的乘客们都在对人类表示反感。  
“可是，如今我们是平等的地位，应该和平相处，不是吗？”紫色绵羊上前行使他的外交职能，蜥蜴只是冷笑。另一个船舱的石斑比目雕说：“人类都是不可信的，他们最后一定会谋害我们。”旁边船舱的派斯得勒茹斯说：“人是唯一被动物们集体排斥的动物，我们生长的家被你们霸占、污染，你们不断增多，我们却不断减少，世界是被你们毁掉的。”  
“但是，”沙加走上前说：“你们乘坐的这艘方舟是人类造的。”  
所有动物在那一瞬间都沉默了。  
“东方学院最佳辩手，果然高干，一针见血。”黑发撒加夸奖。  
“副会长同学常年拖后腿，但在极其偶然的情况下有一点用处。”艾俄洛斯夸奖。  
米罗等人毫不犹豫地开始损沙加，穆趁机对动物们发表了一通“诚意、和平、信任、共同努力”的演讲，但事实上，动物们依然带着敌意，撒加等人也总是不放心地摸摸藏武器的地方。没过几天，双方的关系却有了极大的改善，这一部分是因为他们每天都在帮助动物，也得到了动物们友善的对待，另一部分则是亚尔迪的功劳。  
从第二天开始，生活部长正式接替了外交部长的工作，他和每个船舱的动物相处得尤其融洽，他的开场白是这样的：  
“哦哦哦！你就是那个有名的梦幻/上古/传说中/……/生物XXXX！果然名不虚传！”  
那些看上去或威风堂堂或不可一世或凶神恶煞的动物，本来懒得搭理这些渺小的类人类和爬行物，但亚尔迪表现出的惊喜和热情，让它们不由稍稍转过高贵的头颅。只见一只紫色小绵羊站到小牛身边，彬彬有礼地打官腔做介绍。亚尔迪神奇地说出了那些动物来自何处，喜欢吃什么，有什么习惯，穆就周到的问候那些动物是否想家是否不习惯封闭生活并一起探讨此次航行靠岸的时间。这一牛一羊合作无间，很少失手，常把诺亚方舟的法定继承人之一的含小朋友看得目瞪口呆。  
米罗也在其中发挥了重要作用，以众人和众鸟对他的了解，他绝对会是个不停戏弄动物的坏小子，没想到他竟然甜言蜜语地夸奖那些动物。米罗有一种讨人喜欢的天性，当他想和谁处好关系，就能极其自然地夸奖对方，让对方洋洋得意，放松戒备，和他称兄道弟起来。很快，大家发现他反常的原因。每当他成功地消除了一个大型动物对人类的偏见，他就把在一遍发呆的卡妙拉过来。  
卡妙伸出他没拿东西的小手，摸一摸那动物的毛或尾巴，对米罗开心地笑了。  
卡妙一笑，米罗更来劲了，在下一个船舱继续为能让心上人摸动物努力，他恭维动物的形容词天花乱坠五花八门，而且绝不重复，黑发撒加点头说：“拍马屁的秘诀：夸每个人都不能有相同的话，被夸的人才会认可。”米罗一点也不想被他表扬，但他着急看卡妙笑，不想理他。  
动物们倒是很喜欢呆呆的卡妙，被人类摸了，他们对这一伙人的排斥就更少了。两个加隆也和他们玩到了一起，给动物们画漫画肖像。加隆深得欧洲漫画的讽刺精髓，但动物们理解不了这个层面，他们只觉得被画在纸上，就像被映在水上，很新奇，很好玩。动物们不知道有什么信息传播渠道，当他们走向深处的船舱，那里的动物们早就已经知道他们，议论着：“这是那只博学的牛，那只会说话的羊，还有双胞胎画家。”——他们俨然成了底层诺亚的小明星。  
黑发撒加趁机怂恿含，将和他们关系好的那只小狼带着一起玩，于是，小狼成了两个撒加和两个加隆的坐骑，陪着他们逛船舱，陆续有其他动物在他们的通融下去了别的船舱。因为曾经立约，即使看到生物链上的对手或下家，动物们也自动克制捕猎或逃跑的欲望。它们平日只能成双成对地呆在狭小的船舱，如今能够到大一些的开阔船舱跑上几圈，都显得活泼起来。米罗把一只霸王龙夸得不知东南西北，它竟然允许米罗和卡妙在它头上坐一会儿，当然，它立刻就觉得这有损它的威严，米罗也知趣地拉着卡妙迅速地跳回地上。  
这两人俨然一对热恋中的小情人，特别是一个状似残疾，一个貌似弱智，让场面尤为感人，以致其他人不太好嘲笑他们。沙加一直以目光追随着他们，倘若离的远了，他就让鸵鸟走快点。——是的，沙加副会长自从在迪斯的恶意邀请下骑了一回鸵鸟，从此每到需要走路的时候，就自动自觉地跳上这辆诺亚方舟里的加长林肯，任凭迪斯怒骂，抗议，沙加听而不闻。蓝发撒加说：“副会长体力差，你就让他坐着吧。”米罗跟着起哄说：“多好啊！有坐骑还带着个美女！”那鸵鸟自然不希望增加一个人的重量，但它天生欺软怕硬，想到这是个敢一个人跳真理天平的二百五，自然不敢违抗，只需沙加看它一眼，它就主动伏下身，方便沙加骑到它的正牌主人身后。  
“你怎么知道他想接触这些动物？”有一次，沙加问米罗。  
“看他的眼睛啊！看他在看什么！”米罗回答。  
沙加努力看卡妙的眼睛，他自然什么都看不出来。  
坐在前面的迪斯料事如神地问：“能不能告诉我，那个白痴在看谁？财部还是外部？”  
米罗嘲笑：“必然是财部，以他的智商，可能看外部吗？”  
迪斯冷哼：“副会长，我真佩服你，你和外交部长相处十年，我和修罗也是十年，修罗随便动一下，我都知道他想干什么，你这十年做什么来的？”  
沙加说：“我也知道他喜欢什么，他想做什么。”  
“哦，是吗？你知道啊？”迪斯和米罗一起阴阳怪气地讽刺。  
“但是我不知道怎么样能让他高兴。”沙加很平静地说。  
迪斯不说话了，米罗仰头看沙加，当一个人努力地做自己根本不可能做到的事的时候，格外让人同情，文艺部长也有点同情副会长，他又摇晃着脑袋看紫绵羊，只见紫绵羊和各类动物相处融洽，它们正在一起唱歌，在万能的外交部长的光辉下，一切困难都显得那么渺小，只除去副会长的困难。真是困难啊，米罗感叹，于是他立刻扔下烦恼的副会长，带卡妙去参加动物们的PARTY了。  
亚尔迪正在和两只剑齿虎说后代的人如何复原它们的形象，剑齿虎和其他动物听得哈哈大笑，亚尔迪动物缘极好，最高傲的动物也愿意听他说话，经过这些天，众人都已经见怪不怪，穆对亚尔迪说：“你为什么对动物这么了解？”  
“我初中时候有个老师，总是带着大家野外教学，我跟她学到了不少知识。”亚尔迪说。  
于是大家不可避免地看向卡妙，卡妙毫无反应。  
“卡妙也懂这些东西，但他对动植物不是很感兴趣。”亚尔迪说。  
“我以前认为是这样。”亚尔迪立刻补充，因为米罗已经在和剑齿虎套近乎了，卡妙也正期待地看着他男朋友和那两只大动物。  
“这恐怕不只是兴趣的问题。”穆说：“你看到一种动物，就能大概猜出它的属性，——我也有过在生物园照顾动物的经验，但完全没有你这样的本领。”  
“哈哈，这个其实很简单。”亚尔迪说：“也没那么准确，就像我们看到黄皮肤就想到亚洲，看到黑皮肤就想到非洲，动物也是如此。通过毛色，可以大体推断出它们的生活环境，有些是密林里的保护色，有些是沙漠地带的暗颜色，那些上体表面和下体表面有明显分界线的，肯定是在水里生活，——这只是一个笼统的思路，还可以根据它们的形态、骨骼判断所属的纲目，世界上已知的动物有上百万种，往前追溯……”  
亚尔迪说的滔滔不绝，穆听的津津有味，米罗也不是有了恋爱就不要朋友，他忙里偷闲地对副会长说：“这些东西你到底知不知道？如果你知道，你就应该站到那只牛的位置去对外交部长讲解！”沙加坦诚地说：“我知道，但不如他了解的那么细致。”米罗怒了：“你到底去不去？”沙加勇敢地走向穆，穆听到他的脚步，立刻和亚尔迪一起跑远了——两条腿的跑不过四个蹄子的，沙加却想不到这时候才最应该骑着鸵鸟，因为他不合时宜地想到了个人财产概念，认为自己不应该用他人私有物品（鸵鸟型林肯）去达到私人目的，迪斯也不会主动借给他。米罗翻个白眼，对卡妙说：“他笨死了！”卡妙竟然用力地点了一下头。  
他们每天都和动物们玩耍，渐渐的，动物们也开始每日定时期待这些人类能出现，给他们带来新的游戏。它们经常去最大的恐龙的房间一起玩，一起唱歌，互相追逐，一起讲故事，这些小孩听动物们讲自己如何出生，如何捕猎，它们的亲子关系，都听得津津有味。相处久了，孩子们发现动物也有强烈的表达欲望，爱美，爱吹牛，情绪化，他们有时也会吵架，这些吵架当然都被羊度翩翩的穆和牛姿飒爽的亚尔迪轻松地化解了。  
这天，蓝发撒加要求大家不要再带任何武器，黑发撒加竟然没反对。卸去所有防备之后，他们和动物们玩得更开心了。艾俄洛斯和修罗每天都要在大恐龙的房间赛跑，艾欧利亚和穆、亚尔迪也陆续加入进来，动物们也开始和他们一起跑跳，还有始祖鸟抓起他们在空中兜风，让这些小孩连连欢呼。有时候他们也帮动物们清扫身体，他们不太喜欢下地劳动，做起这些事来倒是争先恐后。  
这种与万物呼吸一致的舒爽感，绝大多数孩子都是第一次体会，所有人恨不得这船走得再慢一点，好让他们认识诺亚方舟里所有的动物。

************************************

今天依然是平常的一天，早起，劳动，吃东西，跳冰窟一样的通道。  
在中层诺亚，他们遇到一只全身透亮的迷途？/失怙？/受伤？/饥饿？/找不到同伴？/的看上去很可怜的巴掌大老鼠，米罗对众人说：“按照这游戏的小学生智力水平，这个应该是找不到老婆了。”那老鼠果然说：“我和我的妻子，我们刚刚结婚，我们——”迪斯挥挥手说：“行了行了，我们马上找。”亚尔迪对迪斯连连点头说：“你有很大的进步！”  
迪斯很想发火，但对亚尔迪，发火也好，冷笑也好，威胁也好，什么都好，反正全没用，亚尔迪会用它举世无双的耐性安抚他。于是他只能选择沉默，没想到副会长用他娇嫩的声音说：“我好像明白了。”  
“你明白了什么？”迪斯不悦地问。  
沙加端正地坐在迪斯身后，清清楚楚的回答：“明白了他为什么对你特别好。”  
“你说那只牛？”迪斯问：“难道不是因为他生性喜欢多管闲事？”  
“不对。”副会长大人四平八稳地回答：“我观察过生活部的工作情况，亚尔迪并不是一个好说话的人，他对部下的要求比你们想象的严格得多。之所以对你特别宽容，只是因为他把你当成不懂事的动物，你看，他对所有动物都那么宽容有耐心。”  
迪斯阴恻恻地沉默着，副会长继续四平八稳的陈述：“他对小孩子也很有耐心，这很好理解，因为小孩子和动物没区别。看——”沙加示意众人看亚尔迪，亚尔迪果然安慰着那只哭诉的老鼠，“就是这样的耐性，对你，对卡妙，对一切喜欢无理取闹的不懂事的动物，都是如此。”  
艾欧利亚和米罗同时大笑起来，忙不迭地看喜欢无理取闹的迪斯和不懂事的卡妙，当即承认副会长的眼睛能够释放X光所以深入本质。迪斯恨不得回身杀掉副会长，卡妙大概还没理解到沙加所说的第二行字。亚尔迪也不否认，对含说：“从来没见过这样的老鼠，它住哪里？”含拿着一张白纸看啊看啊看，抬起头说：“这是月光鼠，它的妻子住在底层。”黑发撒加说：“今天倒是节省时间。”月光鼠千恩万谢地恭维每一个肯带它寻找妻子的好心人。  
“奇怪。”米罗努努嘴巴，“每天的题目都限制在中层，为什么今天越层了？”  
“因为难度升级了吗？”艾欧利亚立刻开动脑筋。  
“升级……”坐在迪斯后面的沙加回过头看他们。  
“看什么呢，美女？”米罗甜蜜蜜地不怀好意地说。  
“我在想这些测试到底有什么意义。”沙加说。  
“我们很难猜到游戏的意义，也许，我们的能力在测验里提高了。”蓝发撒加说，他依然背着美人鱼阿布罗狄，但两个人几乎不说话。  
“那些鸟是绝对不会帮忙告诉我们的！”艾俄洛斯高声说，红毛假装没听见。黑眼睛夜莺正落在穆的羊角上说话，它小声对穆说：“其实我们对游戏的很多东西，也不清楚。”沙加听到了，说：“我觉得这些测验没那么简单。和上一次进入的那些‘房间’不一样。”  
“可是，游戏不都是由易到难，从最简单一步步往更高级别打吗？”艾欧利亚说。  
他们的谈话刚到一半，含已经找到了今天的通道，他用螺丝刀四面撬了几下，掀开一块船板，熟悉的冷空气迅速从洞口蔓延，只听“吱”的一声凄厉嚎叫，那月光鼠连连后退，大叫：“太冷了！我怕冷！我会冻死！”众人每天都在忍耐黑发撒加的语言攻击，耐性一天比一天少，几个人当即就想扔掉这挑三拣四的老鼠，亚尔迪连声安慰，又请艾俄洛斯、修罗等人脱下身上的厚衣服，把老鼠里三层外三层的裹住。  
“难度的确升高了，这动物更欠扁。”修罗冷哼。  
“为什么一定要理会这些动物？”迪斯冷笑。  
众人落到底层，那月光鼠的确怕冷，即使裹了一层又一层，又伏在穆绵羊的身上，依然冻得丢了半条命，亚尔迪让它运动，它才渐渐缓了过来，又开始大叫要找它的新婚妻子，亚尔迪只好劝它不要着急。  
“你们看，他对无理取闹的不懂事的动物，的确有一流的耐心。”沙加说。迪斯恨不得一脚把他从鸵鸟上踢下去。他们先把小狼放出来，又把月光鼠送到它的妻子所在的船舱。亚尔迪又仔细观察了一番。住小动物的船舱照例不大，月光鼠的船舱尤为凌乱，七上八下地放着很多木头，显然是磨牙用的。夫妻相逢，它们抱头痛哭，无限感慨。  
亚尔迪对众人说：“这种老鼠，公的和母的形态不一样，你们看，母老鼠不但有门牙，还有很长的獠牙，公的很短。”艾欧利亚立刻说：“那就是说母的比公的厉害！穆！和你们族真像！”紫绵羊缓缓地看着小狮子，问亚尔迪：“动物的智商究竟怎么分？同样是猫科动物，猫、豹子就显得很聪明，狮子看起来却那样愚蠢，难道是因为四肢发达，所以头脑简单？”  
众人哄堂大笑，艾欧利亚近日饱受绵羊的绵里藏针式嘲笑，也想不出打架之外的办法，偏偏亚尔迪没领会穆的意思，反而认真地解释狮子、豹子、猫的智商，说到22世纪某个著名动物学家的“猫科智商测验”，众人笑得更厉害，艾欧利亚牙痒痒的，也不能咬那只可恶的羊，穆没事羊一样，继续听得津津有味。  
迪斯突然问：“你以后真要当医生吗？”  
“我？”亚尔迪想了想，“我还没想好。”  
“有一个工作可以兼顾你的医术和动物爱好。”沙加端正地说：“兽医。而且你刚好具备处理喜欢胡闹又不懂事的动物的经验和耐心。”  
众人再一次哄堂大笑，迪斯又恨不得把沙加踢下去。  
“罗伯特医生的徒子徒孙全都不靠谱。”修罗突然插了一句。  
“的确。”迪斯冷笑道：“三大名医一个是医术发明家，一个是医学政客，一个是医学社会活动家，全都不务正业。到了第三代传人，一个根本不懂医术，一个就要去当兽医了。”沙加默不作声，亚尔迪大笑起来。  
“邓尼茨医生还是很尽职的！”艾欧利亚说，米罗也附和。  
“邓尼茨医生的心胸不是普通人能够媲美的！”艾俄洛斯说。  
“有一个说法，说邓尼茨医生之所以位列三大名医，一是因为沾了师傅和两位师兄的光，二是因为道德品质太高尚，让人完全忽略了客观标准。世界前十位的医生有好几个不服他。”黑发撒加唱起了对台戏。  
“邓尼茨在医术上也许不如他的两个师兄，但他挽救、帮助了不知多少病人，这才是医生的价值。”艾俄洛斯说。  
“穷尽一生，他也不可能像阿特里耶那样，用匪夷所思的方法治好疑难杂症；或者像科维纳那样，名垂瑞典政治和医疗历史。”黑发撒加说。  
“我的老师也说过做医生其实应该像邓尼茨医生那样。”亚尔迪插嘴，他又说：“不过我的老师也很厉害，你们都知道‘三王冠冬眠’吧？”  
“那真的不是个笑话吗？真能成功？”黑发撒加问。  
“应该能！我相信我老师！”亚尔迪自信地说：“而且多少瑞典人都在等它成功。”  
“还有多少瑞典人都在诅咒它失败。”阿布罗狄竟然也接了一句。  
“反正都是一群没用的瑞典男人，世界最废物的就是瑞典男人。”艾俄洛斯不屑地说，黑发撒加大笑，米罗不悦地问：“瑞典男人招惹你了？”艾俄洛斯回头说：“这难道不是举世公认的？你难道认为学校里那个公主是王子假扮的？”  
“哥你别吵！”艾欧利亚知道艾俄洛斯一旦开启这个话题，就会像撒加开启初恋回忆模式一样，陷入绝对自言自语模式，一个谩骂一个幻想，没完没了。他及时打断，问亚尔迪：“那么智商最高的动物到底是什么？总不可能是绵羊吗？”  
这个问题倒把亚尔迪难住了，黑发撒加施施然地说：“这个问题有人问过。亚历山大东征到了印度，抓了当地有名的婆罗门，问了他们一些问题。其中一个问题是：‘世界上最聪明的动物是什么？’智者是怎么回答的呢？”说着对沙加挑了挑手指。  
“尚未被人类发现的动物。”沙加说。  
众人想了一回，大为赞同，沙加说：“中国人的糊涂，印度人的形而上，犹太人的数字，都是不可多得智慧形式。”  
“而我们希腊人务实进取。”黑发撒加倨傲地说。艾欧利亚狮子竟然摇起了小尾巴。同是希腊人的米罗和艾俄洛斯根本不想和他们统一战线。黑发撒加又看了沙加几眼，艾欧利亚好奇地问：“你为什么一直看沙加？”  
“他不错。”黑发撒加说。  
“不错？”问话的竟然是穆绵羊。  
“嗯。”黑发撒加说：“倘若我们不能走出这个游戏，那么必须要做长远的打算，等到洪水退去，你们这些动物用来耕地，有手的就当我的奴隶。”  
“哦，你以为自己是亚当，我身后的这位是夏娃对吗？”迪斯说。  
“先当女仆，和男仆一起照顾我的起居。”黑发撒加边说边点头，似乎很满意自己的安排，蓝发撒加忍无可忍：“闭嘴行不行？”黑发撒加看着他说：“你用不着生气，别人对我没有意义，这个世界，除了我，就是你，其余的不过是一些干活的工具，为的是让我们更舒服。”不忘看阿布罗狄一眼，又说：“当然，你也可以把这只鱼人的舌头割了，他就能变成人，能干活和解闷，还不吵。”艾俄洛斯和修罗同时伸出一条腿拦住蓝发撒加说：“算了，别跟你自己生气。”米罗摇着头讽刺道：“我觉得这位会长大人精神大概不太正常，整天说梦话。”  
“人生可能发生任何事，早作打算才是聪明人。”黑发撒加仁慈地看着米罗，米罗一阵无力，他从小擅长挖苦人，眼前这个人却自恋得一个缝都没有。他从蓝发撒加肩上扒下装阿布罗狄的筐背在自己背后，对阿布罗狄说：“你是不是应该检讨一下自己的眼光？那是个什么东西！”阿布罗狄说：“不是挺好的？”米罗讽刺：“蓝头发那个还有点人样，黑头发那个？你确定？”阿布罗狄说：“也挺好的。”  
米罗的语气里糅合着酸和刀子：“你到底喜欢哪个？”  
阿布罗狄严肃而认真地回答：“不要把我说成脚踏两船的人，他们是一个人。”  
“你脚踏十几二十条船的光辉岁月我还没忘呢！”米罗气笑了。蓝眼珠一转又说：“你说我把你的那些大女朋友小女朋友一一描述给会长大人，会发生什么事呢？我建议你以后多塞点钱给我，没钱花的人很容易管不住自己的嘴。”  
他们俩小声斗嘴，后面拉着米罗尾巴的卡妙突然笑了起来，米罗双眼一亮，立刻忘记了阿布罗狄，凑上去亲了卡妙的脸。  
没人注意落在后面的他们的小动作，穆慢悠悠地走到目瞪口呆的艾欧利亚狮子旁边，问道：“你总是说自己喜欢希腊神话，你对阿伽门农怎么看？”  
“什么？阿伽门农？”艾欧利亚立刻炸了毛。  
“对，阿伽门农。”  
“最烦的就是他！”艾欧利亚的声音明显高了一度。  
“他最喜欢阿基琉斯，所以从小就讨厌阿伽门农。”艾俄洛斯插话：“一个多么有原则的希腊土著。”众人一阵嗤笑。  
“他算什么联军统帅！”艾欧利亚絮絮叨叨地骂起了早已作古或者根本没存在过的阿伽门农，“竟然抢走阿基琉斯的女朋友！只为了显示自己的地位，难以置信！无耻之徒！”  
“后来这个无耻之徒被自己的老婆杀掉了。”穆慢悠悠地接了一句。  
“活该！谁让他抢部下的女朋友！”艾欧利亚正在气头上，脱口而出。  
“的确活该。”穆挑衅地看了黑发撒加一眼，米罗笑得几乎要在地上打滚，迪斯也差点从鸵鸟上掉下去，还是沙加费力地拉了他一把，一直沉默的小人鱼阿布罗狄也忍不住“扑哧”地笑了一声，其他人根本没明白究竟发生了什么。黑发撒加也不生气，反而很欣赏地看着紫绵羊，不住点头，还夸了两句。  
“喂！副会长！外部小时候这么厉害，你是怎么忍受他的？”米罗大叫。  
“不是忍受，是学习和模仿吧。”迪斯阴森道。  
“他曾经一个人和班上所有学生辩论。”沙加茫然地回答。  
“赢了？”  
“没输。”沙加回答，催促鸵鸟走到穆旁边。  
穆不悦地看了他们一眼。  
“你他妈能不能下去说！”迪斯再也忍受不了沙加，终于开骂了。  
“你为什么不把他踢下去？”修罗好奇地问。  
“脑神经没法执行这个动作吧，螃蟹的神经应该很奇怪，对吗？”米罗甜蜜地问亚尔迪。亚尔迪刚要解释螃蟹与地磁场的关系，米罗用大钳子敲敲它的角，冲着旁边的沙加和穆挤眉弄眼，他一安静，其他人也跟着静悄悄起来，只有两个加隆还在玩，一个在大狼背上翻跟头，一个在大狼尾巴上滑滑梯。  
穆沉默地看着一脸沉思的沙加，沙加开口了：“关于你刚才的行为，我想可以理解为主权受到侵犯时的示威，这显然说明——”  
“闭嘴。”穆说。他快走了几步。没看到穆跳起来咬人，众人暗暗失望。  
“但这个问题你应该说清楚，或者至少要想清楚。”沙加却不会让别人失望，不知死活地在后面说。穆忍不住说：“我跟你没什么可说的！”沙加说：“那你为什么每天偷偷看我？”  
诺亚方舟出现了短暂的凌晨三点半的寂静。  
在那一瞬间，很多人体会到了穆的心情，因为人都有同情心，即使同情心少的可怜的人，在面对重大级别惨案或灾难，也会有恻隐之情。而且他们由衷地佩服穆，倘若他们有沙加这样一个情人/前任/追求者，他们早就把对方碎尸万段冲进马桶，可穆竟然什么都没做。  
“因为你很漂亮呀！”终于有人说话了，竟然是米罗。  
沙加不解地看着他。  
“你像小洋娃娃一样漂亮，眼睛大大的，嘴巴红红的，睫毛长长的，我们都会看着你呀！”米罗天真热情地说。  
诺亚上没有太阳，但穆也要怀疑今日世界之太阳究竟是不是打西边出来的。米罗这个人，从不放过一切为难他的机会，能损他就一定要泼盆冷水，能坑他一定要挖几锹土，有了事故不点火也要煽风，他竟然会来为自己解围？  
小孩子的注意力最容易被转移，于是大家又开始在米罗的引导下，谈论倘若每个人都变成小女孩，会是什么样的情形。黑发撒加在任何时候都要抢风头，他说按照长相，有几个“出生时父母就知道自己发了大财”，还有几个“刚一落地父母就开始积攒嫁妆”，米罗还没忘记刚才的“仇恨”，讽刺道：“那按照长相来说，会长的父母看到加隆，是去开个新户头准备存钱，还是准备为他攒嫁妆？”  
众人窃笑，心里大赞米罗问的好，黑发撒加不慌不忙地说：“当然是做好收钱的准备，但真要把他嫁出去，恐怕只能顶着我的名字才有人要吧。”两个加隆二话不说地冲过来打架，米罗笑了几声，回身走向穆。穆早就在警惕地注意米罗，米罗果然凑到他旁边说：  
“你欠了我一个人情！帮个忙吧！”  
“什么忙？”  
“让卡妙摸一下！”米罗说完，跑到后面把卡妙领过来，说：“他答应了！你可以摸他了！”  
“我没答应！”穆差点叫出来，但卡妙那纯洁无暇的大眼睛正看着他，那天真无邪的小手已经伸了过来，想到平日卡妙对他的诸多友情帮助，他只好动也不动。  
卡妙只碰了一下他的毛就把手拿开了，咯咯笑了，对米罗说：“小羊！”  
穆的性子本就比常人温和大度，何况他本来就喜欢卡妙，卡妙难得有这么开心的表情，他也不再计较，靠近卡妙，示意卡妙还可以摸摸他的羊角，卡妙更高兴了。米罗问：“你要不要摸小牛？”  
卡妙撅起嘴，很快又高高兴兴地拉着米罗的尾巴去找亚尔迪。亚尔迪甩着尾巴故意打卡妙的手，一人一牛高兴地玩了好一会儿，米罗转眼拉来艾欧利亚狮子，艾欧利亚任命地让卡妙摸他的狮子头，他问米罗：“我想知道，卡妙要是想摸迪斯的钳子，修罗的蹄子，我哥的尾巴，你怎么办啊？”  
米罗立刻就问卡妙：“你想摸吗？想摸的话我来想办法！”  
“……”穆和艾欧利亚无话可说，叹为观止。不得不承认再烂的人也有可能是个好男友。  
穆忍不住看了眼沙加，他坐在鸵鸟上，看上去垂头丧气。穆转着头和亚尔迪进行温和愉快的对话，后蹄却烦躁地刨着地，夜莺小瞳搞不清楚穆在生什么气，只知道他极度不爽，它一对水汪汪的黑眼睛转啊转，拍翅膀飞了几圈，然后高兴地飞到穆面前，拍打翅膀，吸引穆的注意。  
“小瞳，怎么了？”穆和蔼地问。  
小瞳对穆连连使眼色，穆注意到不远处的角落里似乎有个什么东西，如果没有小瞳指点，谁也不会留意这暗乎乎的阴影，蓝发撒加走上去拿了起来，众人立刻围了上去，刚才的不快又被他们集体遗忘了。  
“这个是奖励吧？”米罗说。  
“和你比起来，我那个红毛何止是废物，简直是一团不知所谓的烂泥。”艾俄洛斯夸奖小夜莺，红毛毫不犹豫地赏了他一泡鸟屎。  
小夜莺听到别人夸奖——特别是像艾俄洛斯这么威风的人的夸奖——兴奋得连连拍翅膀，当然，它最在乎的还是自己主人的评价。穆本来被黑发撒加和沙加搞得又想咬人，见小宠物努力想让自己开心，就压下了火气，恢复成平日温和的样子，对小鸟道谢，夜莺飞了几尺高，正撞到黑着一张鸟脸的小K。  
“过来。”小K说。  
“好，好的。”夜莺吓得直哆嗦，罗琳、红毛、骑士等鸟也都围了过来，准备开批斗大会，小夜莺看向下方，没人注意它，所有人都在研究那个新得到的道具。  
“这是什么？”艾俄洛斯问蓝发撒加。  
“我不知道。”蓝发撒加老实说。  
“你怎么这么废物？”艾俄洛斯鄙夷地看着他。  
“所以请不废物的您来指点我们吧。”蓝发撒加忍住翻白眼的冲动。  
“废物。”艾俄洛斯又骂了一句，叫道：“穆！这是什么！”  
穆对那个手掌大小的肉干状物体看了一番，没说话。  
“也是个废物！”艾俄洛斯继续骂。  
黑发撒加一只小手伸了过来，拿起肉干，看了看，掂了掂，捏了捏，抛了抛，眼珠一转，胸有成竹一笑，叫道：“狮子过来！”  
艾欧利亚不明所以地跑了过去，张开嘴想问有什么事。  
“来，吃吧。”黑发撒加将那奇怪的肉干状物体放进艾欧利亚的大嘴里，小狮子下意识地嚼了起来。  
众人面面相觑，艾俄洛斯对黑发撒加怒吼对：“你想死吗！”对方只是双手捧着脸，蹲下身子，笑吟吟地问小狮子：“好吃吗？”艾俄洛斯对弟弟大叫：“吐出来！你这白痴！”  
“好……好好吃！”艾欧利亚回味良久才说了这么一句。  
“好吃？”众人围了上来，亚尔迪迅速观察一番，肯定地说：“不是食物中毒。”  
“从没吃过这么好吃的东西！”小狮子回味半晌又叫了起来。  
下一秒，众人感觉灵魂被什么东西抽了出来，他们不约而同地发出大叫。

***********************************************

“这是什么地方？”  
众人被不知哪来的力量一股脑地扔到一块金黄色的草坪上，那草坪一望无际，有几个白色的球门，映着碧蓝碧蓝的天。众人虽然从高空摔下，却不觉得如何疼痛。米罗眼尖，用大钳子指着远处说：“那只兔子！”  
远处有一张巨大办公桌，上面堆满白纸和各种颜料，皇后陛下和白兔正埋头苦干，在白纸上画着什么，办公桌前方还架着一个大屏幕，里面播放的正是这片草地。  
“怎么回事？”艾俄洛斯问兔子。  
“你们使用了集体脑！这是一种会议类道具！”兔子说。  
“集体脑？”最聪明的几个人也不知道这究竟是什么东西。兔子大慈大悲地解释：“如果你们在游戏里遇到需要集体解决的麻烦，就吃掉一整个集体脑，你们的意识就能暂时脱离游戏，进到吃道具的人的脑子里。”  
“所以这是艾欧利亚的脑子吗？”穆在黄金草坪上踱着步，一边踱步一边评论：“的确，一目了然，简单易懂，空空如也。”米罗同情地对艾欧利亚说：“你这脑子密度是不是太小了点？”亚尔迪撒着欢跑了几圈说：“不愧是艾欧利亚，这地方真舒服！”阳光暖洋洋的，风凉爽怡人，视野大好，泥土散发着草的香气，众人本来觉得这草坪单调乏味，过了一分钟，都觉得浑身舒服。  
“我的脑子里不该是这个样子啊……”艾欧利亚有点委屈，“我是个有想法有追求的人。”紫色绵羊保留地笑了，很多人善意地笑了，也有一些人毫不客气地笑了。蓝发撒加拍拍艾欧利亚毛茸茸的大脑袋，问皇后和白兔：“每个人的脑子都是一种极度简化的构造吗？”  
“这要根据系统了解到的你们每个人的性格。”皇后抬起脸说：“大脑场景由我们负责制作，”她拍了拍手中的画纸，显然，这金黄色草坪就是她画出来的，“换言之，场景是我们的自由发挥，我们会选择适当的表现形式。”白兔说：“只是个开会的地方，你们难道还想要五星级宾馆吗！”  
“在这里开会，会不会影响游戏进程？”绵羊穆问。  
“不会，游戏会暂停。我真不明白，”白兔恶意地龇牙：“你们又没什么大不了的事，为什么使用这么高级的道具？”  
“这是高级道具？”几个人大呼小叫起来，艾俄洛斯又想骂他的红毛，在天空看了一圈却没看到一只鸟。看来，这是个针对游戏者的道具。  
“集体脑是高级会议道具，专门为陷入抉择困难的异乡人提供帮助，异乡人可以掰其中一小块吃掉，这叫‘个人脑’，另一位异乡人马上能进到他的脑子里和他商量事情；把整个脑子都吃掉，就能将所有人叫到脑子里，一般用于分散于异世界时的重大决策，帮助异乡人掌握彼此的情况，共同过关。想要得到集体脑可不容易，你们竟然就这么浪费掉它，一群暴殄天物的东西。”白兔幸灾乐祸：“不知道要到什么时候，你们才能得到另一个脑子！”  
“关于‘个人脑’。”蓝发撒加理智地走到众人前面，示意他们不要愤怒，他问白兔：“吃掉一小块脑子，怎样能叫到自己想叫的人？”  
“这个必须问明白，本来想叫万能的绵羊部长，来的却是万不能的足球场，那该怎么办啊！”米罗冲小狮子眨巴眼睛，小狮子追着他跑了起来，两个人一路大叫。  
“真是没教养。”白兔的耳朵竖了几下，回答说：“一开始由游戏随机决定，等你们等级高了，只要在吃的时候想着自己想叫的人就行了。”  
“听上去好像——”米罗远远地叫：“药水！”  
“药水？”亚尔迪、修罗等人一时摸不到头脑，蓝发撒加和穆互相看了一眼，蓝发撒加给大家解释：“我们入会之前喝下的那个药水，也有这种功能，喝的时候要想着自己的愿望，药水会自动探知，你们不觉得有点像？”  
“能够自动探知意识活动的神奇食物，哈，哈，哈！”一个加隆对另一个说。  
“多么奇妙的东西啊，他们雅典学派一向科幻，不会是马桶星移民来的吧。”另一个回答。  
蓝发撒加和黑发撒加同时上前，一个出拳，一个抬脚，两个加隆企图还击，两个撒加有多年制服并殴打弟弟的经验，毫不手软，艾欧利亚还在追米罗，金色草地上一片沸腾，白兔偷偷拿出怀表瞄了一眼，憋住笑。下一秒，它被身后跑来的米罗和狮子撞飞了。  
“这是谁的脑子啊？好漂亮！”米罗凑了上去，被其中一张纸吸引了，那上面有他从未见过的丰富颜色，还有一些亮闪闪的星球、飞船、摩天轮，众人也围着那张纸着迷地看了起来，白兔紧张地抢走那张纸，挥手赶着他们：“不要随便看！”皇后说：“这是你们中的某个人的脑子，他的脑子实在太丰富了，我着色的时候不得不用到最高级的极光色。”  
“极光色？”  
“还有大地色，云色，湖色，风色——百万城市的配色系统比你们的世界丰富细致得多，每一个色系都有符合它变化的各种细微的颜色，极光色是最绚丽最丰富的色系，也是最费时间的。”皇后说：“不过这个人的脑子太好看了，我愿意多画几张！”  
“是谁啊？”所有人都好奇起来。  
“去去去！你们自己的朋友，怎么能来问我们！”白兔继续挥手做驱赶状。  
“如果他吃了道具，我们就可以进到他的脑子了吗？”米罗天真热情地问皇后，皇后被他的怪样子逗笑了，愿意回答：“是的。”  
“谁愿意使用这种道具？除了特别蠢的牛。”迪斯说。  
“还有狮子！”米罗说。  
“你们心虚什么！”艾欧利亚反驳：“你们敢吃吗？不敢吧！”  
米罗没空和他斗嘴，他将一箩筐接一箩筐的甜言蜜语倒到皇后身上，让她讲那个神奇的配色系统，卡妙在一旁呆愣愣地听。兔子则一直唠叨着工作的辛苦，总部总是想把更多的工作推给调度员，一刻都不让他们闲着。他们只能一边工作一边看电视——就是对面那个屏幕，里边有异乡人在游戏中的所有表现。知道自己被监视，众人无可奈何地不悦起来。兔子一直在掐表，终于大叫：“10分钟到了！你们快滚吧！”艾俄洛斯刚想踢它，蓝天清风黄金足球场就在他们眼前消失了。  
他们又一次回到底层诺亚，含说：“今天的时间到了！我们该回去了！”于是大家依次把动物们送回各自的船舱，与它们依依不舍，约好明天要继续一起做游戏。最后送的是撒加兄弟的小狼，它尤其舍不得这四个小孩，沙加说：“人类能驯服狗，是有深刻的动物学原因的。”亚尔迪说：“没错！狗就是从狼演变的！”迪斯说：“你能别陪他发神经吗？”  
从透明舱板的第三层来到实木舱板的第二层和第一层，众人还是忍不住兴奋，他们决定明天要去看一只大翅膀的圆头虫子，它能够自己分泌粘液，流过背上的纤维脉络，等粘液干了，翅膀就会成形，它说还要分泌很久，让翅膀越来越厚，它才可以飞。  
“说不定它明天就能飞了！”大家都这么期待。

*****************************************

可是第二天，非常不幸，含刚用螺丝刀撬开船板，闪怒气冲冲地出现了。他们被罚“干活+关禁闭”，对底层动物们简直朝思暮想。黑发撒加再次在诺亚面前装了回可怜，这一次闪丝毫不肯退让，黑发撒加对穆一挥手，穆虽然根本不想听他的，却也不能在这个时候闹脾气，只好上前和闪反反复复地辩论，诺亚居中说项，最后双方达成了一个明确的惩罚期限。  
回船舱路上紫绵羊对卡妙说：“你下船后就会恢复吧？”亚尔迪说：“没有卡妙，你觉得砍价困难？”穆说：“当我进行到砍价步骤，准备把谈话位置让给卡妙的时候——”亚尔迪说：“回头一看——”穆说：“我只能回过头继续说。”亚尔迪说：“真不习惯啊。”这一羊一牛很欢快地笑开了。  
“你不觉得那个位置应该是你吗？”米罗问沙加。  
“为什么？”沙加说：“你也总和艾欧利亚一起玩，从关系的性质来看，这是正常的。”  
“你不值得同情，真的。”米罗甜蜜地说。  
“同情他？你脑袋被尾巴扎了吧？”迪斯撇嘴。  
吵吵闹闹间，他们回到了船舱。两个加隆直奔自己做的吊床，黑发撒加坐在桌子旁，抬起头问停在绳子上的小K：“说吧，怎么了？”  
“你说什么？”小K不满意地瞄了他一眼。  
“你们从刚才开始就聚在一起叽叽喳喳，好像在商量什么大事。”黑发撒加的目光逐一扫过每一只鸟，它们有的心虚，有的镇定自若，有的睡觉。  
其他人全都露出吃惊的表情，这些日子他们也和鸟儿们混熟了，每天不是吵架就是打架，谁也没注意到鸟儿们的异常，或者说，这些鸟也会不定时开个会议，大家早就习以为常，就连一向敏锐的米罗和一向机警的穆都没发现有什么不对劲。  
“不说对吗？”黑发撒加踱着步子，一时间谁也不敢吭声，大家都奇怪这个黑头发小孩到底哪来的压迫力。他走近迪斯和修罗，顺手抖出修罗背上的剑，下一秒，他已经骑到鸵鸟身上，把长剑架在鸵鸟脖子上。他笑眯眯地说：“我的脾气可不太好，反正都要上路，我就先杀几只鸟血祭。”  
小K低低的叫了一声，罗琳、水手、红毛立刻就要俯冲下来，天鹅早就按捺不住，却被米罗牢牢地压在屁股底下，它发出一连串咒骂，几只鸟在离黑发撒加极近的地方转了个弯。黑发撒加的眼睛眨也没眨，只见修罗早就拿起了另一把剑；蓝发撒加单手抓起了停在穆羊角上的小夜莺；迪斯拿着一把造型奇怪的自制发射器，架在自己肩头，钳子触着发射开关，对准沙加头上的凤凰；阿布罗狄高举一个发射器，手指已经按在开关上，在蓝发撒加身后瞄准空中。最让人惊奇的是，艾俄洛斯反射性地搭起弓箭，箭头正对小K。  
“大家冷静一下。”穆思忖几秒，对蓝发撒加说：“会长，请你先放开小瞳好吗？有些事情不冷静下来，是无法解决的。”又对黑发撒加说：“会长，我不知道你究竟想到了什么，想必是未知的危险，所以我们更不能在这个时候自乱阵脚，增加无谓的损失。”  
蓝发撒加手一松，小夜莺吓得直接摔到了地板上，跌跌撞撞地飞回高空。艾俄洛斯莫名其妙地放下弓箭，他根本不明白发生了什么，纯属反射性地和撒加站到了同一战线。迪斯、修罗、阿布罗狄维持刚才的姿势，动也不动。鸵鸟吓得瑟瑟发抖，黑发撒加问它：“可以请你告诉我们，你们刚才谈论了什么吗？”鸵鸟眼睛乱转，恳求地看小K，它能感觉到那剑锋正往它的肉里钻。鸟儿们都急了，小K终于开了口：“任务锁定状态。”  
黑发撒加手一转，长剑扔给修罗，回到了自己的桌子旁，一边喝水一边问：“什么是任务锁定状态？”  
小K又不说话了，黑发撒加耐心等待，大多数人都没搞明白究竟发生了什么事，两个加隆冷眼旁观，一脸嘲讽。穆对小K说：“我相信所有的关系，包括敌对关系，都能在一定条件下向最好的方向发展，这个条件就是有原则的退让。也许我们很难做到成人之美，但至少要学会与人方便。我们遭遇危险能给你们带来的好处，未必大过我们平安无事而给你们带来的损失。”  
“这话翻来覆去地说了有一万遍了吧？”黑发撒加冷笑，蓝发撒加皱眉说：“别吵！”  
“那么，我就从字面意思上猜测发生了什么。”穆说：“我们是不是已经走不出这个船舱了？”  
两个加隆跳了起来，想打开舱门，突然想起他们平时其实也打不开这扇门，每次都要由含来接他们。  
“那么，能不能告诉我们，接下来我们面对的将是什么？没有食物和清水的供给？成为其他乘客的食物？或者，即使方舟靠岸我们也打不开舱门？”穆又问。  
“我们不知道。”小K说。  
“为什么要把我们关起来！”这下子，所有人都明白了现在的处境，艾欧利亚炸毛了，冲小K吼叫。  
小K倨傲地扭过头，其他鸟也不说话。穆的语气更柔和了些：“如果这一次，你们愿意解答我们的疑问。我可以保证下一次，我们不会使用威胁的方法逼迫任何一只鸟。”  
“你拿什么保证啊？”黑发撒加意兴盎然地捧着脸，问穆。  
“只有这一个办法。”穆回答。黑发撒加也不否认，捧着脸看小K。  
“你们谁说一下吧。”小K终于松口了。  
小蜂鸟立刻开了口，机关枪一样噼里啪啦地说：“你们异乡人身上没有游戏提示系统，我们身上有，可以清楚地看到出现的道具，异乡人的游戏值，游戏的状态。刚才你们回船舱的时候，我们都发现游戏的内部指示灯启动了，这种红灯代表一项危险程序已经被执行，你们也会进入封闭状态，除了等待什么都做不了。等到危险程序布置完毕，才能解禁！”  
“危险程序是什么？”穆问。  
“我们也不知道。”小蜂鸟说：“我们只知道这些程序的启动人不是游戏本身，是你们自己！是你们的某个行为导致了程序的启动。你们不用一一想自己究竟做了什么，想到了也没用，也许这是你们早就做了的一件事。当你们做了这个错误选项，游戏就会开始层层揭开危险场景的代码，这需要一定时间。当红灯亮起，说明危险场景解禁完毕，接下来就是针对异乡人的任务锁定，异乡人会失去行动自由。——这个时候危险场景开始释放，等到释放完毕，绿灯亮起，你们就会恢复自由。我们不知道危险任务究竟是什么，为了你们的安全，还是赶快逃跑比较好！”  
“我想知道。从红灯亮起到这个仓库的舱门关闭，那一段时间，我们是自由的，还是非自由的？”黑发撒加问。  
“……”小蜂鸟不敢说话。  
“我们是自由的，对吧？如果得到你们的提示，我们也许可以逃跑，或者去找诺亚谈判，或者抢夺这条船，对吧？”  
“我们……也不是很确定……”小蜂鸟嘟囔，它飞到小K身后，决定不说话了。  
“你们就看着我们往船舱里走！”黑发撒加提高了声音，拍了一下桌子，他的声音和拍桌子的响声都不大，却让所有人紧张起来，鸟儿们也惴惴不安，众人和众鸟一起看他，只听他冷笑几声，蓝发撒加说：“事已至此，大家来想想办法吧。”  
两个加隆一个拿凿子，一个拿锤子，先试图撬，然后开始锤那扇门，他们边做边商量：“奇怪，怎么连个孔都没有？”“之前明明还可以钉钉子。”艾俄洛斯上去踢了几脚，木门纹丝不动，传来的回音也异常闷重。迪斯说：“小范围的爆炸恐怕没有用，大范围爆炸我们也会完蛋。”  
“这个游戏的设定遵循了非科学原则，别凿了！”艾俄洛斯对加隆说。  
“不对。”蓝发撒加说：“一个游戏难免有漏洞，但倘若有这么大的漏洞——游戏人物可以砍伐、开凿、打磨造船的歌斐木，异乡人不可以——那么这个游戏还有多大的意义？这样一个巨大的游戏，绝对不是为了逼我们陷入绝境才制作出来。”  
“你是说一定有办法？”艾俄洛斯问。  
“一定有。”蓝发撒加笃定的回答。随即补充：“但办法也许和我们现在谈论的东西无关。”  
“这条船到底是怎么造出来的？我真想不明白。”艾俄洛斯不耐烦地在船舱里绕圈，蹄子哒哒哒地踏着地，“四个男人加四个女人，造了这么一艘大船？我只能想到他们有先进的大型机械设施，可是——”他环视简陋的船舱，“这哪里有机械化的影子？简直是农耕社会的小木屋！”  
“没有机械设施，却有电脑。”米罗说：“那个电脑到底是怎么回事？”  
“船舱排列得那么整齐，倒真像电脑设计出来的。”穆说。  
“就是啊！”艾欧利亚说：“好像细胞一样，没有多余的，没有少的，这个电脑真是太厉害了！”  
“细胞……”米罗抓住这个词，喃喃地说：“细胞……总觉得这个词很重要。”  
“你们雅典学派真科幻啊。”两个加隆回到自己的干草堆旁边冷笑。  
“有一个唯一说得通的答案。”沙加说。  
所有人和所有鸟都看向奶声奶气的小沙加，沙加说：“唯一的答案就是：这艘船自身有生命，船舱就是它的细胞。最初，它只是一个微小的胚胎，开始成长，直到长成，成了复载生命的方舟。而我们看到的计算机，不是电脑，而是这艘船的大脑或心脏。”  
“但是他们的确用了‘造船’这个词！”  
“他们也许参与了这艘船生长的过程，就像嫁接的园丁，除虫的宠物饲养者。”沙加说。  
众人议论纷纷，众鸟叽叽喳喳，最后他们一致认为沙加说的很有道理，因为谁也想不出更好的解释。  
“你是一开始就想到了吗？”米罗问沙加。  
“我一直在想，直到你说细胞很重要，我才想到。”沙加实事求是地说：“我没有你那种动物般的直觉能力。”这大概算一句夸奖，米罗却差点气歪鼻子。小狮子不甘心地哼了一声，不明白为什么大家总是忽略他的作用。  
“那么，脱离或掌控局面的唯一办法，就在于我们能否控制这艘方舟的大脑。”穆说。  
一提到大脑，大家不约而同地看向阿布罗狄。  
蓝发撒加说：“这件事我们已经尝试过了。”  
“什么？”  
“什么时候？”  
“一周以前。”蓝发撒加说：“我们试过能不能通过水槽里的水和芦苇笔，连接诺亚的主电脑，我们尝试向主电脑发送一些图形信号，没有回音，也许根本没用。”  
“为什么我们一点也不知道？”米罗问。  
“知道了也没用，还容易打草惊蛇。”穆倒是很冷静，它似乎知道一点情况。  
“你想的可真远。”艾俄洛斯对蓝发撒加说。  
“任何时候都不能放松警惕。”蓝发撒加说：“这个游戏本来就是危险的。进入的人必须想想，假如全世界的人都来陷害你，你能活几秒钟？”  
“难怪你能发现那些鸟不对劲，原来你一直在观察这些事。”米罗说。他又看着满屋子储备的淡水和粮食，难免佩服撒加和穆的长远意识。  
“但我们还是落入圈套了。”蓝发撒加说。  
众人沉默了，所有人都在开动脑筋，就连鸟都在动脑。加隆讽刺：“说不定就是因为你们企图攻击电脑，才启动了危险程序。”  
这句话不无道理，阿布罗狄说：“应该不会，我发的是一条简单的计算信息，没有任何危险性。”  
“阿布罗狄，如果这里的水能连接电脑，你现在要做什么？”艾欧利亚问。  
“争取让它瘫痪。”阿布罗狄回答。  
“你是不是就会这一招？”修罗想到了遥远的海伦公寓，阿布罗狄也是先攻击系统，再攻击人，不禁怀疑这家伙脑子里是不是从来没有过建设性的主意。  
阿布罗狄、撒加、迪斯认真地想了想，竟然一起点着头。阿布罗狄说：“但是在诺亚方舟上，这一招我也做不到，另外想办法吧。很抱歉。”  
“没事，阿布罗狄，雅典学派里有很多没用的人，你只是其中一个，不用太介意。”艾俄洛斯安慰。艾俄洛斯平日很少跟撒加、艾欧利亚以外的人多说话，最近他返少还童，每天都在换着人吹牛，他说：“你多试试，是不是这方舟体积太大，分支太多，脑供血不足，还没收到你的信号？”  
“我怀疑它不是没收到信号，而是吞噬了信号。”阿布罗狄说：“它的防护系统也许是一种‘类智体’。”  
“类智体在23世纪就被淘汰了吧？”沙加说。  
“类智体是什么？”艾欧利亚问。  
“简单地说，它是一种能够区分信号感情色彩的程序，也就是人工智能软件。最初来自日本一家公司设计的看家机器人。一位印度程序员从这种机器人身上得到灵感，设计出一套全面的系统防护程序，被美国政府应用。它叫做‘蜘蛛侠’。中国紧随其后，开发了猴子系统；接下来就是英国的福尔摩斯系统，俄罗斯的克格勃系统——原名叫莫斯科系统，德国的俾斯麦系统，日本的太阳系统。法国开发的巴斯德系统最差劲，被本国的黑客轻松破解，被改名为‘马奇诺程序’。”阿布罗狄说。  
“猴子？太阳？”亚尔迪晃着牛脑袋，“这是什么意思？”  
“大概是指孙悟空和天照。”穆说：“前者是中国小说里变化无穷的猴子，后者是日本神话中的太阳神，寓意一切无所遁形，是这样吗？”他看阿布罗狄。  
“原名似乎是你说的那样，外国人为了方便才会叫猴子和太阳。”阿布罗狄说：“我对东方事物不太了解。”  
“这么厉害的系统是怎么被破解的？”艾俄洛斯问。  
“22世纪末一批人研究出一种‘伪意识程序’，专门针对有自动甄别、防卫、追击功能的类智体。选择类智体的本意是保护文件，即使不能保护，也要及时销毁，‘伪意识程序’却能让类智体的判断系统紊乱，做出错误的接纳指示，当时各国政府都丢失了大批机密资料。”  
“说到底，人工智能都是一些程序吧？”艾俄洛斯说。  
“任何创造物都有界限，人也如此。无机质堆积起来有可能产生有机质，有机质的堆积可能产生意识。当人工智能无限接近人脑时，就不能把它当简单的程序了。在古老思维中，万物有灵，并不是单纯的迷信。”沙加说，“伪意识程序钻的是人工智能的空子。”  
“我还是不太明白，能说的更通俗一点吗？”艾欧利亚说。  
“比如，你是一个城堡的守卫者，又聪明又英勇，没有人打得过你。”沙加说：“但如果我伪装成一个避难者，一个爱慕你的美女，一个盟友，就有可能让你疏忽。这时候，你的作用还不如一只六亲不认的狗。”  
“你才不如六亲不认的……”艾欧利亚小小声嘟囔，良好的教育让他没把这句话嘟囔完。  
“多科幻啊。”加隆继续嘲笑。  
“无知的一大表现就是否定一切幻想。对远古人来说，飞在天空的船是科幻。但现在我们出门就可以坐飞机。”沙加一句话，让两个加隆同时闭上了嘴。他们觉得这句话很耳熟，仔细想想，城户纱织似乎说过。  
“那群克隆科学家针对意识与情绪的联系，开发出的伪意识程序——”沙加继续说。  
“什么？克隆科学家？”好几个人抓住了这个词。  
“这个程序是当时几个犹太商人投资一群科学家做的，这些科学家都是克隆人的后代。当克隆人掌握了多国政府的绝密情报，他们才会渐渐形成所谓的‘自由人运动’，并开始储备制造自由船的资金。”  
大家听得目瞪口呆，艾欧利亚问：“你怎么会知道？”  
“阿特里耶说的。他说他加入过一个有很多绝密资料的组织。——大概就是创世纪吧。”  
“后来呢？”  
“他觉得没什么意思，就没有继续看资料。”  
“你的老师怎么和你一样欠扁。”米罗说出了大家的心里话。  
“你是怎么知道的呢？”沙加问阿布罗狄。  
“教我电脑的人告诉我的。不过没你详细。”阿布罗狄回答，又继续说道：“类智体被破解后，各国纷纷放弃人工智能，重新寻找新的保护数据的方法。近些年最厉害的算是瑞典皇家科学院开发的系统，以及附属的三大病毒。”  
“那你能编一个伪意识程序吗？”艾俄洛斯问。  
“我不能，因为……”  
“废物。”艾俄洛斯说。  
阿布罗狄自觉闭嘴，继续研究他手中的一堆白纸。  
“抢占先机最重要，但我们没有先机。”艾俄洛斯对众人说：“从手边的事情开始做，现在清理一下武器。”  
“在异乡人处于任务锁定的时候，游戏也许还会启动那个‘狭义时间系统’？”乌鸦埃德加突然说。  
“有可能。”猫头鹰罗琳说：“让这个船舱一个时间轴，方舟一个时间轴。”  
“他们还没商量出解决办法，系统的危机情境就布置好了。”乌鸦幽幽地说。  
“不会吧？也就是说他们有几天时间，我们只有几秒钟？这太不公平了！”艾欧利亚大叫。  
“砰！”  
门被推开了，含慌里慌张地跑了进来，脸色都变了，冲他们大叫：“不好了！不好了！”  
不用撒加下令，有手的人已经以最快的速度拿起了武器，但他们的武器显然落后了几个时代，闪手中的冲锋枪已经对准了他们。  
“你们，现在马上跟我们走。”闪说。  
他身后，三个蒙面的女人竟然也端着枪，雅弗也抓着一把机枪。  
“好的。”黑发撒加友好地说。  
闪一行人不但要求他们离开船舱，还要用麻省绑住他们，黑发撒加竟然也接受了。见他如此，别人也不再反抗，手都被麻绳绑住，大一点的鸟也被五花大绑驮在牛背、羊背或艾俄洛斯、修罗背上。  
“我们被关在这个房间多久了？”米罗问。  
闪不理他，含小声说：“23天啊，你们没感觉吗？”  
“你可真是个乌鸦嘴啊。”众人众鸟一起看向乌鸦，乌鸦实事求是地说：“错误是你们做出来的，不是我说出来的。人应该主动接受自己的命运，而不是抱怨他人。”  
“你说的真有道理但是请你闭嘴好吗？”和它绑在一起的信天翁说。  
“不不不！你继续说！”和它们绑在一起的青鸟说：“这样我才有力气！快说！”  
“谁也不许说话！”闪大叫，大家全都闭上了嘴。

******************************************

在几挺机枪的押送下，撒加等人一个接一个地走向平日耕种的田地。  
中途，蓝发撒加、穆、艾俄洛斯技巧地传递眼色，都认为此刻不宜轻举妄动。黑发撒加显得若无其事，一边走一边东张西望。沙加和迪斯没有鸵鸟骑，都低着头专心走路，不知想着什么。阿布罗狄、修罗和亚尔迪十分镇静，两个加隆一脸漠然，毫不在乎地走路，艾欧利亚和米罗有点不知如何是好，机械地跟在后面，米罗时不时看一眼牵着他尾巴的卡妙。——大概因为卡妙长期以来的无害形象，他没有被绑住，他艰难地扯下包着胳膊的布条，露出一条伤口，又扯下了米罗尾巴上的布。米罗立刻明白了他的意思。  
一行人心里七上八下，各自揣测诺亚一家人的意思。含一脸担忧，闪目露凶光，雅弗含着意义不明的微笑，三位女子只露六个眼珠子，一味监视他们。艾欧利亚忍住不低声说：“他们到底要对我们做什么？”迪斯正好走在他前面，头也不回的说：“送你去屠宰场。”艾欧利亚打了个寒战，他背上绑着的乌鸦幽幽地说：“有这个可能。”后边的米罗说：“两个乌鸦嘴一起说话，我们死定了。”  
闪用枪托狠狠砸他们的脑袋，他们心里有气，但同时沉住气，不敢在这个时候添乱。  
迪斯和乌鸦一语中的。进入每日工作的田地，田地中央竟然竖起了几个高高的祭台，上面放着柴禾，浇着油脂。乌鸦幽幽地说：“看来的确是这样。”闪严肃地走上去向诺亚回报：“父亲，我们把它们带来了！”  
诺亚用芦苇笔点着他的水盆，对闪说：“不要绑着他们，把他们松开。”米罗和迪斯本来已经趁着几个女人不注意，技巧地用钳子夹开了绳子，这时候反而要装成被绑的很紧，好不容易才挣脱的样子。  
“你们来看。”诺亚示意众人走上前，看他的水盆。  
水面上出现了并不清晰的方舟截面图，底层诺亚一片不祥的红光。  
“我不知道你们究竟做了什么，底层诺亚发出了危险信号，这代表神的愤怒，灾难已经降临在底层，如果不能尽快平息神的怒火，灾难会继续蔓延。”  
“只有把你们当做祭品献给神，才能平息方舟的灾难！”闪不容置疑地说。  
“精神不正常！有病！”几个人心里骂翻了天，但这个时候，谁都没有说话。  
“只有这一个办法吗？”黑发撒加忧心忡忡地问。  
“父亲！不要跟这个人多说！他是蛊惑人心的恶魔！”闪叫道。  
“请相信我们并不是在惺惺作态，我们甚至没有任何反抗。”蓝发撒加说。  
“的确没有其他办法。”诺亚老人和蔼地说，“现在，请你们站到祭台上吧，神会原谅你们的罪过的。”  
“这他妈真有病吧！”众人众鸟仍然在心里谩骂，蓝发撒加和黑发撒加同时看了眼穆，穆微微点了下头。  
“拜托了。”蓝发撒加微笑。  
“加油啊，外交部长。”黑发撒加也微笑。  
看黑发撒加一脸揶揄，穆心里有点扭曲，但这两个人的确为他争取了思考时间。他迈开小羊腿，走到最前面。  
“尊敬的诺亚，诸位，请听我说一句话。”穆平静地开场。  
“没什么可说的！”闪已经准备扫射他们。  
“当我们的血沾到船板的那一刻，方舟就会开始沉没！”穆昂头，以不容置疑的语气说。  
在场的人和鸟都愣住了。  
“妖言惑众！”闪首先把枪口对准了穆。  
穆毫不畏惧，双眼一眨不眨：“不需要殃及旁人，你们只需杀掉我一个，就会看到血光蔓延到上、中、下三层诺亚，你现在就可以开枪，我不会躲！”  
闪本是个易怒的人，却完全被穆的镇定自若、言之凿凿震慑，一时竟然不能动弹。  
“你为什么说的这么肯定呢？”雅弗问，口气像是过路人在问“你们为什么吵架”。  
“我并不是在胡言乱语。”穆侃侃而谈：“请诸位重新想想，诸位能够成为方舟的主人，因为什么？神的恩赐？是的。但是，神为什么恩赐诸位？——‘你和你的全家都要进入方舟，因为在这世代中，我见你在我面前是义人。’  
“神恩赐诸位，因为诸位是义人！洪水之前世代的义人。何谓义人？敬神、畏神、赞美神、感佩神，爱神的造物，爱家人，爱邻人，爱仇敌，灵魂洁净，双手不沾无辜的鲜血，不因俗世蒙蔽双眼，做神忠顺的羔羊。所以，一旦诸位为了一己判断，无视神的意志加害于我等，即为不义之人！”  
“你说的不对。”说话的是雅弗，他的表情不像在反驳，而是对待一场有趣的口舌之争：“对方舟来说，你们带来了灾难，是方舟的罪人，我们除去不洁的罪人，是敬神之举。”  
雅弗这个人平日不大说话，闪很明显地看不上他，更喜欢含这个弟弟，就连诺亚也和这个二儿子保持着外人可见的距离，穆没想到第一个走上前来的人竟然是他，撒加、沙加、米罗、迪斯等人有些吃惊。  
“你们没有除去任何人的权利！”穆冷静地反击：“该隐杀亚伯，神宽恕该隐，‘若杀该隐，遭报七倍！’难道神不知该隐的罪恶？难道神不明亚伯的冤屈？不！神自有公正！神禁止人们怨恨，不是偏袒该隐，而是垂怜人世，于是，宽恕该隐之人的后代，终于成为洪水之中的获救者，这就是诸位！而该隐的后代，则随着洪水消失。难道诸位要遗忘神的训示？”  
“是的，既然你也同意，神不会随意处罚他人，为什么我们敬献诸位，神就会降罚于方舟？”雅弗一笑，问道。  
沙加皱了眉，米罗最熟悉这套胡搅蛮缠的逻辑，两个撒加胸有成竹，艾欧利亚着急地看着穆，修罗只关心打还是不打，加隆对什么都不关心，背着手看热闹。  
穆放轻声音，颇为隐晦地回答：“神逐亚当夏娃出伊甸，并不给他们认罪、悔罪的机会。我看洪水之上的方舟，恰恰是昔日的伊甸；而义与不义的裁决权，恰恰是昔日供神独享的果实。——诸位要重蹈覆辙，一尝禁果之味？”  
只有极少数人明白了穆充满玄机的回答，黑发撒加、米罗、迪斯差点笑出声，蓝发撒加和沙加略略点头，诺亚、闪、含一心敬神，从无揣测之意，此时一脸不解，艾欧利亚忍不住用尾巴拍米罗的腿，示意他给点提示；米罗踢了他一脚，示意他安静。  
“即便如此，神也是降罪于我们，方舟上的动物何罪之有？何来‘方舟沉没’？这也太危言耸听了。”雅弗似乎打定主意要和穆玩文字游戏，闪不明所以，接了一句：“我们是神的忠仆，神要降罪，我们自然听从神的吩咐，绝无怨言。”  
“说得好！太让人佩服了！”黑发撒加大声称赞，鼓起掌来，迪斯和米罗是一边笑一边撞了撞他们的大钳子，只是一个阴笑一个坏笑，实在不像在夸奖。雅弗也忍不住笑了。  
穆风度很好，忽略了这个可以大做文章的小插曲。对雅弗说：“神降洪水，因人在地上罪恶很大。——神降洪水，‘要将所造的人和走兽，并昆虫以及空中的飞鸟，都从地上除灭。’——神意如此。岂是凡人能揣摩？”  
撒加等人听得几乎要鼓掌喝彩，穆的回答含而不露，让诺亚等人一时不能理解，却让雅弗句句听得明白。雅弗也没想到一只小绵羊能如此头头是道，他继续为难穆：“你口口声声说着神的口谕，也不避讳，难道是在自诩神明？”  
知道雅弗在挑刺，孩子们撅嘴的撅嘴，瞪眼睛的瞪眼睛，雅弗微笑如常，闪变了脸色，面有怒意。  
“一字不改，一字不漏，一字不错，是谓敬神。”穆回答。闪的脸色缓和下来。  
“真精彩。”雅弗为穆拍了三下手，转身退到了一边。看到他终于闭嘴了，大家松了口气，雅弗突然转过头，大家警惕地看他，以为他又要找茬，而他只是笑着点点头，眉毛一挑。众人知道自己被他耍了，也不能说话。  
穆见闪想要说话，也不给他开口的机会，饱含感情地对诺亚说：“洪水之前，我们得到您的应允，才能逃得一劫，我们难道不知感恩？这些日子，我们每天都在为方舟尽心，相信您都清楚；何况，我们与底层方舟的乘客之间有深厚的感情，怎么会加害它们？”他提高声音：“最重要的是，在方舟上散播灾难，对我们有什么好处？倘若方舟沉没，我们难道能够独活？”  
诺亚思考着他的话，穆也不容他多思考，大义凛然地说：“我们不会弃朋友于不顾，不管底层诺亚的危险是不是因为我们造成的，我们请求您立刻同意我们前往底层，及时控制事态！”  
“是的！请让我们去看看吧！”蓝发撒加、艾欧利亚、亚尔迪、米罗也叫了起来。他们虽然知道底层有危险，却也着实担心那些动物。  
“父亲！这一定又是他们的阴谋！”闪第一个反对。  
“底层那么危险，他们还愿意去，怎么会是阴谋！”含反驳。  
雅弗依然笑而不语，好奇地看着黑发撒加。  
“请让我们去吧！”蓝发撒加又一次表达决心，黑发撒加有些不满，却见蓝头发的自己一脸焦急，一定要去送死，其他傻瓜也是一副活得不耐烦的模样，他白了他们一眼，决定随机应变。  
穆变着花样表达他们的焦急和恳求，善良的诺亚又一次被他们打动。事不宜迟，诺亚让三个儿子立刻带他们去底层诺亚。老人又说：“你们中不方便去的，可以和我一起留在这里。”米罗也正在盘算这件事，底层诺亚不知发生了什么，带着阿布罗狄也许可以，带着卡妙却可能有危险，不如把卡妙留在这里。又觉得诺亚一家并不可信，他十分犹豫。黑发撒加干脆地说：“我们是同伴，同进同退。”  
“你们也要一起下去吗？”穆问雅弗。  
“我们和你们不同。我们不下去。”雅弗一边笑，一边缓慢地左右摇头，穆一时也分辨不出他这句话究竟是什么意思。  
“我能跟他们一起下去吗？”含问两个哥哥。  
“不行！”闪一口否决。  
“含，谢谢。”蓝发撒加心生感动，握握含的手，然后问：“我们这次是走楼梯，还是？”  
“你们随意。”雅弗说。  
“还是用通道吧，比较习惯。”蓝发撒加说：“能找个靠近楼梯间的通道吗？我们不知道下边的情况，不想一下子跳到中央位置，还是边缘更方便。”  
“没问题。”闪本来不愿让他们称心如意，但蓝发撒加说得合情合理，只好勉强同意。  
很快，他们从三层到了二层，这一次他们没有遇到考验关卡，含撬开一块船板，把手中的螺丝刀塞给蓝发撒加，嘱咐说：“你们要小心。”蓝发撒加握住那带着温度的工具，点了点头，又和含握了一下手。随即，他跳了下去。  
这一次的降落尤其缓慢，也比每一次都寒冷，每个人都听到打鼓般的心跳声，谁也不清楚底层诺亚究竟发生了什么，他们隐约听到了下面传来的动物们的吼叫和哀嚎。很多人下意识地摸了摸身上的武器，只有这样做才能稍微安心一些。  
“会长。”亚尔迪叫黑发撒加。  
“你有话要说？”每当从通道飘落的时候，黑发撒加总是靠着艾欧利亚小狮子，保暖又舒服，他没想到亚尔迪会主动来和他说话。  
“动物们其实都有感情。”亚尔迪说：“有时候，它们的感情比人类的感情更深，希望会长不要一开始就把它们当做敌人。”  
“你当心我杀掉那些动物吗？”黑发撒加和蔼地说：“你过虑了。它们比我厉害得多。何况，我难道像个血腥的暴力者吗？我是个道地的和平主义者。”  
众人再也忍不住了，一起发出嘘声，两个加隆喃喃自语：“他从来没有要过脸。”“我都替他脸红。”  
黑发撒加像一个好脾气的国王，有涵养地接受了臣民们的倒彩，他摸了一下牛的脑袋，温和地说：“放心吧，我会尽量避免冲突，它们是我们的好朋友嘛！但是，要是它们非要为难我们，你也不能徇情，你能答应我吗？”  
“这个当然！”亚尔迪大声说。他又嘱咐：“会长，尽量不要对动物撒谎，动物被骗一次，就再也不会相信我们了。”黑发撒加一口答应：“我一定尽量实现你的愿望，但是，你也要体谅我的苦衷，有时候愿望于事无补，你说对吗？”  
“这个当然。”亚尔迪点头。  
“血腥味。”迪斯再也看不下去了，打断说。  
“下面到底发生了什么事？”修罗忍不住问。  
“在这个见鬼的游戏里，什么都有可能。”迪斯回答。  
“难道，动物之间发生了战争？”艾俄洛斯说。  
“不对。”沙加一口否则：“托帕斯说了，危险是我们自己启动的。”  
“所以？”  
“唯一的问题，是那只老鼠。”沙加说。

*****************************************************

底层诺亚一片狼藉。  
众人几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。上一次来的时候，这里错落有致，一片和睦，如今，排列整齐的船舱不见了，船板上到处都有木屑和倒塌的半透明木板，上面留着啮咬的痕迹。  
“鼠灾？”亚尔迪大惊失色，因为木板全都被啃咬，乘客们各自的空间被打通，如今底层诺亚就像一片巨大的荒地，到处都有不知所措的动物。蓝发撒加拾起一块木板，一群月光鼠从木板底下仓皇逃走，四散到各处。耳朵里传来老鼠的门牙磨木板的声音，动物们在惊叫，在怒骂，那啃咬声却连绵不绝。  
“他们来了！”始祖鸟愤怒地大叫起来，向他们冲了过来，紧接着，巨大的脚步声迎面而来，无数动物向它们走来。孩子们清楚地看到，这些动物目露凶光，面含煞气。众人吓得恨不得拔腿就跑，鸵鸟最胆小，两条腿抖得厉害，差点软在地上。  
“不许慌！有什么可怕的！”黑发撒加大喝一声，大家见他面无惧色，反而和蓝发撒加一起走在最前面，不由暗骂自己太胆小，鼓足勇气跟了上去。  
“你们为什么要害我们？”一条曾和他们一起游戏的霸王龙质问。  
“我们怎么会害你们！”蓝发撒加忍住害怕，大声说：“我们一直都是朋友！”  
“是你们把公蝇鼠带到底层来的！我们看到了！”几只动物大声指责。  
“蝇鼠？你们是说月光鼠？”看到底层诺亚被啃得七零八落，孩子们都知道是那两只老鼠惹了祸，他们做梦也没想到一对老鼠竟然有如此强大的生殖力和破坏力，此刻，就在不远的一根船柱上，布满了半透明的卵，他们几乎能用肉眼看到里边蠕动的奶白的小老鼠。  
“它们不是月光鼠！我们才是！”两只全身散发柔和光明的大老鼠挤了过来，这对老鼠和他们帮助过的老鼠长得很像，只是大了几十倍，而且，它们都没有巨大的獠牙。  
“含弄错了。”米罗立刻明白了问题所在：“他以为那只老鼠是月光鼠。只看一眼图鉴，是看不出动物的大小的。”  
“顾名思义，这种老鼠应该有比苍蝇还要快的繁殖速度，底层诺亚不是粮食就是木头，大型动物拿体型小的它们根本没办法。”亚尔迪说。  
“所以，公老鼠和母老鼠被分在不同的船舱里，防止它们交配。”穆说。  
“这游戏真不地道！”艾俄洛斯骂得言简意赅。  
所有人都是这个想法，蓝发撒加说：“游戏不地道，但我们之中有任何一个人想到老鼠会带来的破坏吗？没有！这就是我们的疏忽！”他继续上前几步。  
“请相信我们，我们来这里，不是为了要害大家！是为了想办法救所有人！不然，我们为什么要冒险来这里！”蓝发撒加用全身的力气，试图让自己的声音更大一点，其他人也尽可能大声重复撒加的话。  
“你们为什么现在才来救我们？”霸王龙继续质问。  
“因为我们也遇到了危险！”蓝发撒加面不改色地说。  
好几个人同时向前看着蓝发撒加的背影，他们没想到竟然是蓝发撒加说出这种话。  
“我们被关了起来！”蓝发撒加说。  
这倒是一句实话，穆、艾俄洛斯、艾欧利亚、亚尔迪等人默不作声，他们都不赞成一开始就骗人，但他们都是雅典娜公学院千挑万选的高材生，不可能在这样的关头意气用事，何况，他们不得不承认，只有这样说，才能最迅速地平息动物们的怒火。  
“我们姑且相信你说的话！但是，底层诺亚成了这个样子，我们的粮食几乎被蝇鼠抢光了，我们的蛋、我们的孩子都被蝇鼠吃掉了，我们不敢睡觉，一睡觉它们就成群结队地来咬我们，你们怎么解决？”一只渡渡鸟问道。  
“请听我说！”蓝发撒加举起一只手，示意动物们安静，“现在，我们需要共度难关！这种蝇鼠最怕低温！只要温度降低，它们就会死亡！我们现在就去和仁慈的诺亚商量，降低底层的温度，先对付这些老鼠，再帮大家重建家园！”  
“可是我们也怕冷！”很多动物抗议。  
“我们会做出具体的调度，保护大家！请大家稍安勿躁！”蓝发撒加一面喊话，一面迅速思索应对的办法，他脑子里迅速成型的几个方案，都有误伤其他动物的危险，一时竟然没有万全之策，只能先为己方争取时间和动物们的理解。穆对亚尔迪丢了个眼色，他们一齐上前接替了撒加的位置，听动物们诉苦，安抚动物们的情绪，许诺一切都会恢复正常。撒加苦苦想办法，其他人也绞尽脑汁。  
“我们吓了一跳，还以为你们是来害我们的！”几只天真的恐龙大声说，一只翼龙和一只始祖鸟飞了过来，想和以往一样勾起他们，让他们在高空看看诺亚底层的状况。  
鸵鸟一直在害怕，看到两只大鸟突然飞来，吓得跳了起来，迪斯没有手，本来就不能抓鸵鸟毛，沙加力气不够，两个人一起从鸵鸟背上被颠到了地上。跌落的力道太大，迪斯背在身后的弓弦，沙加藏在裙子里的匕首一齐掉在了船板上。  
“那是什么？！”翼龙眼尖，叫了起来！  
“他们带了武器！”始祖鸟尖声叫道，声音里充满了惊恐。  
“人类带了武器！”  
“人类带了武器！”  
“人类是来杀我们的！他们带了武器！”  
“人类果然骗了我们！”  
“他们一直在骗我们！”  
无数声音在底层诺亚回荡，动物们的声音充满哀恸，听得众人几乎要掉下眼泪，往日美好时光突然就在他们眼前碎掉了。紧接着，那声音变得愤怒，让他们心惊胆战。沙加闭上眼睛，随即睁开眼睛，毫不犹豫地将匕首握在手中，又把弓弦架在迪斯肩上。  
“听我说！我们——”蓝发撒加大声说，但他的声音被动物们的声音淹没了，他们听得懂的声音只是远处的回声，近处动物们的叫声，他们已经听不懂了，那些从喉咙、鼻孔、胸腔传出的怒吼，拍动翅膀的声音，骨骼转动的声音，提醒他们大难即将临头。  
蓝发撒加和穆仍然不放弃，大叫着试图挽回，他们立刻发现，动物们根本听不懂他们在说什么，它们的怒火越来越旺盛，带着杀意像他们逼近。  
没有语言，当匕首出现的那一刻，他们就再也听不懂对方在说什么了。  
“大型动物暂时过不来，过来也不用怕，要对付的是中型动物和攻击型鸟类。”艾俄洛斯冷静观察局势。  
“动物的攻击习惯是扑咬敌人的脖颈，大家千万不要暴露后背！”亚尔迪叫道。  
“大家听着。”黑发撒加一脸毅然无畏，示意众人先听他讲话。此时的他像一个镇定自若的指挥家，让人不得不服从。  
“这是一个不幸，来自我们的疏忽，但我们没有时间伤感！”  
“认错、反省、补救，任何行为都有一个前提：活下去。”  
“这里没有人类与动物的情义，只有同伴和敌人。”  
“不能退，不能逃，不能心软，这是战场，这是生存！”  
“信任同伴！击退敌人！我们必须这么做！”  
“大家，上吧！”  
众人本来沉浸在一种伤感又惧怕的情绪中，眼看着朋友般的动物们与自己产生隔阂，那些亲密和睦的日子刹那间烟消云散，哪里提得起斗志，但黑发撒加每说一句，他们的心就稳上一分，动作也逐渐一致起来，黑发撒加调整他们各自的位置，让众人围成一个半圈，挡住卡妙、沙加、阿布罗狄，他的手迅速拍过每个人的肩头或肢体。他们被撒加的无畏感染，奇妙的同仇敌忾的情绪开始蔓延，勇气一下子被黑发撒加激了出来，斗志也已经熊熊燃烧起来。他们都准备拿出平生所有的技能与知识，齐心协力，为自己争取一线生机。  
卡妙突然发出了惊讶的叫声，半空的鸟儿们也齐声叫了起来，众人连忙回过头，只见黑发撒加背起阿布罗狄，拽起沙加，骑上鸵鸟，大叫一声：“跑！”  
那鸵鸟恨不得立刻马上逃离现场，不待黑发撒加说下一句，迈开长腿连跑带跳，沿来路奔去，转眼间不见了踪影，动物们根本没反应过来，艾俄洛斯等人也愣住了。  
“他做了什么？”修罗不确定地问。  
“他带着女人和情人跑了。”迪斯冷静地回答。  
“撒加我看错你了！你个临阵脱逃的败类！”艾俄洛斯怒不可遏，对蓝发撒加大骂。  
“闭嘴！别理他！”蓝发撒加脸红到脖子根，见众人都有点泄气，他发狠道：“别发呆！想活还是想死！拿好武器！围成圈！围住卡妙！听我指挥！我会带大家离开底层诺亚！”  
“听会长的指挥！”艾俄洛斯迅速搭上弓箭，大声说。  
“我们相信会长！”穆也大声说。  
这几声大喊终于把所有人的决心唤了回来，生死关头，谁也没空计较这个撒加和那个撒加，一只鲜红色的豹子已经向他们扑来。  
艾欧利亚第一个冲了出去。

（第十三章•血战•待续）


	13. 十三·万物灵长

十三·万物灵长

人为什么是万物的灵长？原因有三：合作、谋略、目光长远。  
******************************************************  
艾欧利亚强烈地感觉到，它全身的毛都竖了起来。  
它并不知道狮子的搏斗技巧，但它的身子已经冲了出去，冲向那只闪电一样奔来的红豹子。倘若他是一只真正的狮子，世代遗传的本能会告诉它下一步应该做什么，但他只有人类的本能，面对豹子凶恶的眼神和雪白的尖牙，他害怕得想跑，他几乎忘了自己是人还是狮子，形体的差别，气势的差别，经验的差别都在告诉他，逃跑才是最好的办法。  
但他绝对不能跑。  
豹子向他猛地一扑，张开大嘴，艾欧利亚反而沉着起来，向上一跃，前爪搂住豹子的脖子。  
“咬它！”  
是穆的声音，艾欧利亚想也不想，张开嘴没头没脑地咬了下去，毫不留情。他感觉到对方毛茸茸的颊部就在自己的口腔里摩擦，他甚至能感觉到对方的胡须接触他的舌头，他一阵反胃，几乎使出了全身的劲儿用两只前爪压制对方的挣扎，穆已经后退数步，迅速冲上去，用头顶那只豹子，亚尔迪也冲了上去。  
冲劲太大，豹子和艾欧利亚同时滚倒，豹子没想到受到夹攻，艾欧利亚趁机咬得更用力，血腥味弥漫了他的整个口腔，他有点想哭，但他片刻都不敢放松。穆和亚尔迪已经退后几步，第二次冲了上来。  
艾欧利亚、穆、亚尔迪合力对付豹子，其他人也没闲着，他们面前都有扑上来的猛兽。要感谢大型动物们挤挤挨挨乱成一团，反倒限制了彼此的行动——首先冲上来的只是一些牙齿锐利动作敏捷的小型动物。修罗已经冲到撒加前面，挥着一把长剑砍一只四肢如柴棒的细长的狼，他立刻发现这匹狼的骨头无比坚硬，不论刺还是砍，那包在骨头上的薄薄一层皮毛，并没有流出几滴血。  
修罗乱砍一气，迪斯撞了过来，用钳子敲打狼的身子，这毫无章法的动作丝毫没有作用，狼一口咬住迪斯的手臂，幸好那手臂已经甲化，没有被一口咬穿。迪斯不敢挣扎，修罗终于回过神，一剑捅进狼的腹部，没想到狼的腹腔里竟然乱骨丛生，剑头刺进去再也拔不出来。迪斯骂了一声，修罗从他腰间拔出一把短剑，扎进狼的咽喉。  
所有人都处于魂不附体状态，尽管他们中的很多人经历过生死一线的险境，但他们如今只有小孩子的控制力，根本无法克制本能的恐慌，判断力不翼而飞，理智几近失踪，艾欧利亚终于咬死了红豹子，却不敢松口；穆和亚尔迪还在后退，拼命撞上去，不这么做他们就会四腿发软，他们只能用机械的攻击动作来克服恐惧；米罗手脚并用抱住了一只凶猛的尖齿兔在地上打滚，忘了自己还有一条有毒的尾巴；两个加隆一个用刀一个用棍子打另一只瘦狼，打了半天没打中要害；修罗终于从死狼腹部抽出剑，疯了似的砍狼的腿。  
指挥官撒加看上去并没有手忙脚乱，但他脑子里就像一锅煮烂的粥，没有任何成形的想法，他的手塞进腰带，马上就忘了要拿什么；左脚踏前一步，身子重心却下意识地后移；张开嘴想说话，却组织不出成型的句子，甚至喊不出简洁的单词。  
当然动物们也并不比他们镇定，动物们突然失去了相互沟通的能力，本能地想到了在这个强敌环伺的空间里，他们并不安全，胆小的动物早就跑了，到处寻找藏身之地；没有退后的动物时而担心身边那些危险的猛兽，时而警惕地盯着危险的人类。  
“有个问题！”举着弓的艾俄洛斯大叫。  
“什么！”撒加问。  
“恐龙的心脏在哪儿！”  
“射眼睛！”撒加恶狠狠地吼道。  
艾俄洛斯胡乱拉紧弓，一支箭笔直地飞了过去，却并没有射中恐龙的头，而是飞向了空中。说来也巧，此时一只浅棕色小翼龙滑翔而过，箭头刚好扎进它的身体。  
翼龙从空中坠了下来，吧嗒一声，这声音简直带了启示意味，所有人在这一刻都虔诚地迷信起来，逼迫自己相信这误打误撞的击中是个好兆头。撒加叫道：“看！不愧是召唤胜利的男人！我们赢定了！”  
动物们再一次发出晃动船板的怒吼，这吼声一下子让很多人回过神来，撒加稳住神，从腰带里拿出打火机和一把干草，嚓地点燃，他的手还是有点抖，被烫了一下。他将干草分为两束，大的一束扔向前方，小的一束扔在和米罗纠缠的兔子身上——米罗也恢复了一点他平日的机灵，推开兔子迅速爬走。一小撮火苗烧到了他的衣角，他想要拿钳子打灭，穆一脚将他踩在船板上，按灭了火苗。  
撒加目不转睛地观察落在地上的干草，修罗将缠在剑柄上的油布扯了下来，扔在干草边，火焰砰地一下蹿了起来，前排的动物大叫一声，纷纷往后跑。撒加摇摇头：“火没用，烧不起来。”穆把死豹子顶向着火处；亚尔迪见状，也把死兔子踢过去；艾欧利亚还在为嘴巴里的血腥味犯恶心，他感觉有一堆长满毛的老鼠尸体塞在自己嘴里；米罗终于爬了起来；修罗和艾俄洛斯把没了三条腿的狼扔进火里。  
动物都怕火，小火堆和尸体的焦味让它们一时不敢逼近，撒加抓起修罗砍下的血淋淋的瘦狼腿，绕过火堆冲向一只古驯鹿，那只驯鹿身子并不大，头上的鹿角却足有一米高，见撒加冲来，它当即低下头，弯曲的鹿角几乎贴住地面，推土机一样迎面而来，鹿角的枝节如利刃织成的网，撒加也不躲闪，两手将那条细长的狼腿横在胸前，正对着鹿角冲了过去，那狼腿刚好卡住两只鹿角，他将坚硬的狼腿向下一压，身体在空中翻了一圈，双腿分开，稳稳地骑在了鹿的身上，驯鹿前蹄一抬，身子向半空跃了起来，想要甩掉撒加，撒加顺势而下，手中的打火机沿着驯鹿背部的皮毛点了火。  
驯鹿惨叫着冲向前方，不少动物被这只火鹿碰到，也着了火，更多的动物转身就跑，也有些动物皮糙肉厚，或身上覆盖着坚硬的鳞甲，根本不怕这点火，但眼前的混乱让它们进也不是，退也不是。摔在地上的撒加用手掌撑起身体，手掌里嵌了不少木屑，还压死了一只老鼠，黏腻得让他差点吐出来，喉头抖了抖，好不容易压住了胃部的恶心感。  
艾欧利亚已经从恶心变为全身抖动，艾俄洛斯毫不客气踢了它几蹄子，终于让他回过神来。撒加已经跑了过来，他们的小火堆已经被一只恐龙踩灭，一群人再次凑成一圈，像兵荒马乱时的难民，躲在一堆塌下来的舱板下面。众人下意识地看着撒加，方才，撒加那干脆利落的进攻和因此而来的喘息空间，让他们隐隐看到了一点希望。  
“听我说。”撒加用衣服擦了擦血糊糊的手掌。  
众人目不转睛地看着他。  
“撒加，退路——”艾俄洛斯看鸵鸟逃跑的那条路，已经密密麻麻地站满了动物，它们也终于回过神来，它们似乎有一个共同的目标，就是不能让人类逃走。——更或者，它们也已经清楚地知道，那条路有通往中层诺亚的门户，那里有活路与食物。  
撒加沉着地说：“没有退路，向前走！”  
“深入到下层诺亚腹地吗？你疯了！”几个人同时叫了出来，越是临近中央区，猛兽就越多，危险就越大，而撒加的决定不容他人质疑，他说：“再说一遍，我会带你们离开下层诺亚。”不等他人说话，他已经开始分工：“艾俄洛斯、修罗、加隆跟我走，其他人守着卡妙，在我们的成功之前，你们一定要挺住！”  
“有手的全走了！？”米罗疑惑地看着撒加，撒加站起身：“对！所以你们一定要挺住！等我们回来！”他又看了一眼穆，嘱咐道：“拜托了！”  
“放心。”穆沉声答应，亚尔迪靠近卡妙，示意他趴到自己身上，卡妙却摇摇头，米罗和迪斯互相看了一眼，谁也不知道撒加到底要做什么。但他们到底镇定下来，穆火速看了眼地形，心中有了打算，对没有手的二等伤残们说：“你们看那边，有一截半米高的舱板还立着，我们跑到那个地方，就能避免四面受敌。”  
“我们去引开动物，你们快跑过去。”撒加大叫一声，背对着来时的路，冲了出去，艾俄洛斯、修罗、两个加隆紧随其后，同时怪叫，很多动物开始追赶他们，米罗等人刚想跑向那个还立着的舱壁，却见它摇了摇，轰地塌了下去。  
穆差点骂出脏话，他冷静地说：“斜后方三十米还有一块，大家别慌！”  
“好的，我们不慌。”迪斯看了一眼，微笑着说：“不过它也在晃。”  
穆还没来得及转身，就听“轰”的一声，想必另一块直立舱板也被蝇鼠啃倒了。  
“没关系，车到山前必有路。”穆冷静地说。  
“一个比一个不靠谱。”迪斯嘀咕，挥舞着大钳子，和一只巨型蓝色螳螂打了起来。  
“我们可以先打倒一个大一些的恐龙，用它的身体做掩体！”穆灵机一动，亚尔迪也开动脑筋说：“比如前面那两只剑龙，这种恐龙移动速度慢。”那两只剑龙像是听懂了他们的讲话，从远处冲了过来。  
“哪里慢！？”只见剑龙用粗大短小的前肢撑地，后腿一跃一跃，那巨大的带着剑状骨板的身子竟然显得很灵活，米罗和艾欧利亚忍不住哀嚎，剑龙已经来到了眼前。  
“伪科学害死人。”迪斯嘀咕，他还在对付蓝色大螳螂，无暇助战，卡妙慢吞吞地从衣袋里拿出几块草绿色面饼，慢吞吞地放在身子边，两只剑龙刚把穆和亚尔迪顶飞，此时迫不及待地去卡妙身边吃那几块压缩粮——因为老鼠肆虐，它们已经好多天没吃过饱饭。  
“我猜到撒加的想法了！”米罗拉起卡妙，迪斯也已经打倒了螳螂，他叫道：“穆！你想好了吗？”穆和亚尔迪四蹄朝天地挣扎了一会儿，终于翻过身站了起来，艾欧利亚问：“穆，撒加到底想干什么？”  
“他也许能做到，我们……”穆看了看留下的亚尔迪、艾欧利亚、米罗，迪斯阴恻恻地说：“你们做不到是吗？”艾欧利亚急了，叫道：“到底要做什么！你怎么吞吞吐吐的！”穆长吸了一口气说：“我来说明。”

*************************************

“逃跑能力不错。”  
散发着寒气的洞口下面，黑发撒加跳下鸵鸟背，顺口夸奖一句。  
“我一直记得逃跑的路！”鸵鸟得意地直了直脖子，又有点担心地回头看远处。  
“你难道要把出口关上？”沙加注意到，黑撒撒加手里竟然拿着一把螺丝刀，他明明记得那是含交给蓝发撒加的，不知道他什么时候从蓝发撒加手里拿了过来——也许在他装模作样做战前动员的时候。  
“废话。”黑发撒加看着头顶的洞口，他一直没弄明白这个通道的原理，似乎有一种奇怪的气流让他们能够匀速的在某个筒状空间上升下降。弄明白这件事毫无意义，他对阿布罗狄说：“留几件。”阿布罗狄刚要把手里的轻型匕首扔到地上，闻言收了起来。  
“我不赞同封上洞口。”沙加也跳下了鸵鸟。  
“这件事不由你决定。”黑发撒加冷笑，“你需要做的是找到通道的入口。我只给你两分钟时间。”说着用手拍着那些实木墙壁。他们平日很少走边缘地带，今天才突然发现，边缘地带的墙壁不是透明的，而且，这些木头浑然一体，根本看不到缝隙。  
墙壁有三面，都有点倾斜，可以想象墙外面就是水，在某一个区域有一扇小门，通过狭窄的楼梯间可以通往中层诺亚。沙加知道这扇门后可能是楼梯间，也可能是电梯间，还有可能是他走过的那个旋转型的楼梯——前两者能够保证乘客直接通往上层，后者却通向天寒地冻的冰雪仓库。  
“这里真的有一扇门吗？”阿布罗狄问。  
“肯定有，让副会长用他的第六感，或第七感，也许还有第八感找吧。”黑发撒加嘲弄地说。  
“老鼠们根本不敢靠近这里，这扇门后面恐怕通往种子储备层。”沙加说：“如果他们能到达这里，怎么通过冰层？他们更没法找到去上层的入口——”  
“你还有一分钟。”黑发撒加说。  
沙加抬起手，用手背敲着墙壁，黑发撒加转着手里的刀，在墙上划了两下，毫无痕迹，他对阿布罗狄说：“你想个留记号的办法。”阿布罗狄也不接话，仔细思考起来。这一路上他寻找合适的地点，把筐里的一些武器扔了出去，但船的颠簸和动物的跑动，都可能改变这些东西的位置，想留个固定的记号并不容易。最后，他拿起一个小盒子，里边是由亚尔迪指导，修罗割下来的一些树胶——他们割下这个纯粹因为好玩。  
“大概在这里。”沙加在最中间的墙壁的某个位置敲了敲，黑发撒加走上去，阿布罗狄开始在墙壁上抹胶水。  
“他们没有钥匙。”沙加说。  
“他们不会找吗？”黑发撒加反问。  
沙加不想跟他斗嘴，默默地看着阿布罗狄将手中的东西固定在那扇看不见的门上，阿布罗狄不放心地问：“沙加，你确定吗？”沙加实事求是地说：“不确定，但没有其他办法。”  
“少废话，走了！”黑发撒加回到洞口，将背筐放下，踢给比那筐高不了多少的沙加，“对了，这个太沉了，你背着。”说完他就升进洞口，鸵鸟紧随其后，沙加看了一眼叫声连天的远方，背起阿布罗狄，快步走向洞口。  
三人两鸟都到了第二层，黑发撒加迅速将洞口封得严严实实。  
“终于安全了。”黑发撒加懒洋洋地说，鸵鸟一面吐了口憋在胸腔里的紧张气，一面用爪子踩了船板几下，确定它关没关严，一面又像有什么疑问，看着黑发撒加又不敢说话。  
“我们要去主电脑室？”沙加问。  
“没错。”  
“我们跟你们一起去。”雅弗的声音传了过来，黑发撒加警惕地盯着这三个兄弟，他们似乎一直等在出口处。  
“不要害怕，第二局已经完成。现在我们只做旁观者。”雅弗说。  
“第二局？”沙加问。  
没有人理他，闪愤愤不平，雅弗脸上挂着含义不明的微笑，含皱着眉头，三个人没有带路的意思，就跟在他们后面。黑发撒加和沙加都骑在鸵鸟身上，撒加说：“按我说的走，越快越好。”鸵鸟一步也不敢耽搁，迈开大长腿，跑了起来。

*******************************************

“撒加！为什么不逃？”  
蓝发撒加、艾俄洛斯、修罗和加隆正在凌乱的船板上奔跑，撒加回答：“跑过去有什么用，他一定会堵住洞口。”  
“堵住洞口我能理解。”艾俄洛斯问：“你想到逃出去的办法了吗？”  
“有。”撒加说。  
“看你的了。”艾俄洛斯转头看了撒加一眼，他并不笨，甚至比绝大多数同龄人更有处理危机的技巧，此时的他唯一能想到的方法就是尽快杀出条血路，逃到入口，从舱顶的洞口或者舱壁的通道离开这里。尽管如此，撒加带着他们相反的方向跑，他却毫无迟疑。  
“一步一步来，”撒加说：“要相信动物是不可能战胜人类的。”  
“第一步是？”修罗边跑边挥动长剑，打下几只带刺的鸟。  
“找个目标。”撒加锐利的眼神扫着四周，他停在了一个相对开阔的地带，没有那么多垃圾和废物，只有动物们慌张地跑来跑去，他双眼眯了起来，指着一条长颈龙对其他人说：“杀了它。”  
“它看上去不想害我们。”艾俄洛斯说。  
“杀了它。”  
艾俄洛斯仍然有些犹豫，但他立刻就坚定起来，问撒加：“你认为以我们几个，能杀得了那么大的恐龙？难度是一个小孩拿一把餐刀杀一只斗牛！”  
“能。”撒加从加隆背上的包裹里拿出一捆绳子，艾俄洛斯这才注意到加隆身上背了不少东西。撒加对艾俄洛斯说：“你掩护我们，需要的时候就过去帮忙。”又对修罗说：“去吸引那只龙的注意力。”对两个加隆说：“你负责排除干扰。”  
修罗四蹄一踏跑了过去，加隆也跟了过去，挥着刀和棍子打那些扑上来的动物，撒加将一个回旋镖栓在绳头——绳子是他们在自由港买来的工具，为的是能在攀岩的时候做个简易的集体安全措施，这绳子并不粗，但足够长也足够结实。  
修罗和两个加隆已经和一群动物打了起来，那只长颈恐龙却浑然不觉，盯着高高的舱顶，像是在寻找可以吃的食物。撒加心下不忍，却还是握住了绳子。艾俄洛斯没空想这些，他刚刚发了一箭，射中了一只偷袭的白虎。修罗和两个加隆打得满头大汗，身上还受了不少伤，那长颈恐龙还是悠哉地踱着步，根本不看他们。  
“这里有食物！”加隆从身上的包裹里拿出几块干粮，几只大鸟立刻飞了过来，更多的动物扑了上来，加隆松手将那干粮扔了出去，推开几只动物跑了出去——那些动物忙着抢粮食，根本没空跟他打架。长颈恐龙似乎感受到了空气中的异样气氛，它低下脑袋，撒加趁机将手中的绳子掷了出去，那绳子在空中绕了一圈，回旋飞回，修罗将手中长剑掷向金属飞镖，它改变方向，又缠了一圈。那恐龙感觉迟钝，不太明白发生了什么。  
撒加的手心出了汗，他知道自己即将成为刽子手，但他别无选择。  
加隆又拿出了一条绳子，他也在绳头缠了同样的飞镖，飞身一掷，两个镖头缠到了一起，两兄弟远远地相互抬了抬胳膊，撒加牵着绳子奔向一只猛犸象，三下两下将绳子和象尾巴系在一起，两个加隆也翻身到一只想要抢食的恐龙背上，把绳子绕在它粗大的角上，麻利地打了个死结，迅速滑了下去。  
“可以了！”  
“可以了！”  
两兄弟对喊了一句，撒加举起剑，跳起来狠狠刺向猛犸象的屁股，加隆手起刀落，砍向了恐龙的尾巴，猛犸象吃痛冲了出去，恐龙反应较慢，但它突然感到有股力量再往后拉它，它下意识卯足劲稳住身子。  
一瞬间，撒加想要闭上眼睛，但他不愿做这么虚伪的动作，他一眨不眨地看着绳子收紧，嵌入恐龙的皮肉，看着恐龙痛苦的表情和挣扎，这巨大的力量让猛犸象和另一只恐龙感到了某种威胁，它们更加用力地向相反的方向跑。  
那颗温驯的头被割掉了，绳子仍然牢牢地缠着颈骨，长长的脖子直直地砸了下来，巨大的身子也倒下了，喉管里的血正咕咕地流出来，淹没了船板上的木屑和附近动物的爪子。撒加拾起修罗的长剑，奔过去用力扎进那恐龙的腹部，浓重的血腥味让他几乎要屏住呼吸，两个加隆也赶了上来，做了同样的动作，他们一起用力，划拉一声，恐龙的内脏洒了一地。  
撒加和加隆矮着身子迅速跑开，艾俄洛斯拉圆弓掩护着他们，修罗也和他们会合到一处。  
血腥味，内脏的腥臭味，生肉味，一瞬间弥漫在空气中，动物们都愣住了。  
撒加后退几步，他知道很多动物都陶醉在这种味道中，特别是那些以肉类为食的动物，这味道正在唤起它们体内嗜血的本能，但这个瞬间，它们僵硬着，一动不动，也许它们的意识了都还残存着立约时的自我限制，不，那不是限制，而是共同的危机感——人和动物的信任已经被打破了，倘若动物和动物的信任也被打破，这个方舟便不再是生命之舟。  
空气中的味道越来越重，对它们来说，那味道如此甜美，迷人，它们饥肠辘辘，多么希望能饱餐一顿，美食就在眼前。  
下一瞬间，老鼠们已经爬到尸体上，它们的啃咬声刺激着其他动物，没错，牙齿的摩擦声，那是把尖利的牙齿刺进猎物的皮肉时发出的声音，紧接着血的味道和肉的味道就能传到喉头，血液会滋润它们的舌头，肉块会塞满它们的牙齿，让它们享受到胜利的愉悦和餍足的愉悦。  
“往回跑！”撒加下令，他们身后，再也无法忍耐的动物们争先恐后地扑到恐龙的尸体上，啃咬，抢夺，吮吸，撒加头也不回叫道：“快点！回去帮他们！”

****************************************************

“让动物互相残杀？”  
“对。”穆回答：“唤醒这些动物压抑的本能，让它们互相猎食。”  
“要怎么做？”艾欧利亚问。  
“我们的能力不足以杀掉大动物，只能杀掉那些温和的草食动物。”穆说：“然后，肢解它们的身体，让其他动物来争抢。”  
“可是……”米罗迟疑地说：“温和的动物并没有伤害我们的意思。”  
“我不希望滥杀无辜。”亚尔迪说。  
“我觉得不该这样。”艾欧利亚说：“有没有别的办法？”  
穆沉默，他当然也不想这么做。迪斯说：“这是最好的办法，当然，不是没有别的办法，看运气，看我们能不能打败这么多的动物！”  
穆、米罗等人还是有些迟疑，迪斯说：“你们慢慢考虑吧，反正撒加已经做了。”  
“艾俄洛斯也会这样做吗？”艾欧利亚问。  
“他未必喜欢这种做法，但他不会手软。”迪斯回答，看了他们一眼说：“你们就多挣扎一会儿吧，哦，这叫善良，不好意思，我不是不尊重你们。”  
这种奚落让其他人不好受，但他们又找不到话来反驳，还没等他们说完，一些动物又冲了上来，此时不论他们想杀掉什么动物，食肉的也好，食草的也好，都没有机会，他们感觉自己很快就会被围攻的动物们撕烂。  
地上的人陷入苦战，空中的鸟正在紧急开会。  
“真的不帮他们吗？”红毛最着急，它看到小狮子正在被一只体型大得多的古狮子抓，像球一样滚了几圈。  
“不能帮。”小K说，它要求所有鸟飞到船舱最高处，几乎贴着顶层的天花板。  
“他们死了怎么办？”猫头鹰罗琳问，“说实话，我还挺想打架的。”  
“不能帮。”小K有些机械地重复这句话。  
“我们帮他们吧！帮他们吧！”黑眼睛哀求，看到主人被三只恐龙围攻，它快哭了。  
“哈哈，你能帮他们什么啊？一阵风就把你吹死。”猫头鹰取笑，黑眼睛不敢吭声，蜂鸟托帕斯说：“难道他们死了，对我们有好处吗？为什么不帮帮他们？”  
“不能帮。”小K还是这一句话。  
乌鸦埃德加没有参与众鸟闹哄哄的讨论，它默默地看着卡妙，卡妙靠着那只安静的恐龙，抱着他的瓶子缩成一团，米罗等人原本都挡在它前面，很快，穆和亚尔迪都被其他动物驱赶到别处，迪斯正在和一只地面钻出来的林蜥苦斗，米罗想了想，低下头一口咬住自己的上臂，血流出来了，他开始向前跑，血的味道吸引了动物们，它们都去追赶米罗。  
埃德加看到卡妙站了起来，这时，几只翼龙向他冲了过去。  
“K，”埃德加突然发出声音。  
“什么？”小K一愣。  
“谢谢你，但其实，我们活着，不过是为了选择一个让自己满意的死法。”  
埃德加张开漂亮的黑翅膀，向卡妙冲去，不理会身后的叫喊，它的体型并不占优势，但它尖利的爪子和凶狠的喙子，却让翼龙们大吃一惊，它们还来不及反应，就被这只突袭的乌鸦啄伤。天鹅鸭子本来正听着小K它们讨论，一看到埃德加被围攻，它想也没想就飞了过去，卡妙只看到黑羽毛白羽毛杂色羽毛簌簌地往下落，他抬起头看自己的乌鸦，又低下头看远处的米罗。  
“总不能看着自己人被欺负吧！”红毛有点火，扇着翅膀大叫，小K明显地犹豫了，这时，它突然听到了撒加的喊声。撒加不知在多少距离开外喊叫，但鸟的听力极好，它们听得一清二楚。只听撒加说：“小K，听着，你们帮忙，不是在帮我们！”  
“那我们还打什么！”小K烦躁地叫。  
撒加当然听不到它的叫声，但他似乎猜到小K会说什么，他继续说道：“你们和我们在一起这么久，身上有人的味道，你们已经不能融入动物中了！我们被杀光，马上就轮到你们！你们不是帮忙！是自保！”   
“上！”小K毫不犹豫地下令，罗琳早就等的不耐烦，一鸟当先冲了过去，猫头鹰本就是猛禽，罗琳更是个中翘楚，它根本不打算硬打，飞过去只抓对方眼睛，瞬间已经抓瞎了好几只动物，水手的爪子不能当武器，它用翅膀和长嘴攻击敌人，红毛也不甘示弱，但它体型太小，起不了多大作用，它索性向罗琳学习，专门啄鼻子啄眼睛。  
小K刚要俯冲，撒加的声音又传来了，他说：“你和翻译官过来找我！”  
“我为什么要听你的！”小K大怒。  
撒加仿佛就在眼前看到它的一切似的，也像亲耳听到了它的话，他回答道：“为了我们都能出去！赶快过来！你和翻译官！”小K气愤地冲了下去，啄死正在和亚尔迪顶架的一只山猪，它还没消气，又捞起要缠住米罗的一条大蛇，扔向罗琳，罗琳轻松地在空中啄向蛇的七寸，蛇尸摔到了地上  
“你跟我走！”小K气急败坏地对鹦鹉翻译官说，又命令：“你们三个躲起来！躲到那个人的瓶子里去！不许添乱！”它说的是托帕斯、黑眼睛和蒂蒂尔，它们听话地飞向卡妙，卡妙让它们钻进瓶子，用手掌堵住瓶口，紧紧地抱住。  
“你们守住！等我回来！”小K带着鹦鹉离开战场，罗琳在身后说了几句风凉话——他们当然也听到了撒加的声音。蜂鸟在瓶子里大叫：“你们不要害怕！你们的那个老大很快就会回来的！你们加油！”可惜谁也没听到它的拉拉队台词。  
“奇怪……这些动物怎么越来越烦躁。”穆越打越心惊，他能感觉到下层诺亚的气氛又变了，空气里全是戾气和敌意，惨叫声不绝于耳。迪斯说：“看来，撒加他们成功了。”亚尔迪说：“那我们惨了。”迪斯不解地看着他，亚尔迪说：“绝大多数动物在找食物的时候，倾向于找比自己弱的。”迪斯点点头说：“太惨了，现在我们最弱。”  
“穆，我们只能等在这儿吗？”艾欧利亚叫道。  
“不然卡妙和迪斯怎么办！”  
艾欧利亚这才想到，迪斯现在只能横着走路，不方便逃跑，穆和自己的体型都不大，背着一个人显然会影响速度，亚尔迪应该能背起一个人，但绝对背不了两个。  
“要逃吗？”卡妙呆呆地问。  
“要是能逃的话。”穆无奈地回答。  
“逃。”卡妙言简意赅地跑了起来，一阵风似的没了踪影。米罗眨眨眼，迪斯也眨了眨眼，能眨眼的几乎都在眨眼，要不是地点不对，他们就要笑了。  
“他小时候是不是天天都在逃命？”迪斯说：“跑起来比兔子还快！”  
“快跑呀！你们！”红毛叫了一声，大家这才迈开小短腿，逃难一样向前跑去。迪斯也没跟亚尔迪客气，伏在牛背上，大钳子夹住两只角。在逃跑方向上，穆认为应该向出口跑，找一个隐蔽的地带等待撒加他们回来，但卡妙已经跑向了相反的方向，他只好带着米罗等人追了过去。  
卡妙显出了惊人的逃跑天赋，他时而兔子一般跳过障碍，时而豹子一般矮身奔驰，时而鼹鼠一般钻进一堆碎木屑，时而刺猬一般缩成一小团。只见他眼观六路，耳听八方，长驱迂回，虚虚实实，短短一路躲过数种动物的突袭，逃功之深让人叹为观止。  
“逆境出人才。”迪斯感叹了一句，大家又差点笑出来。生死关头，高材生们的学习潜能被超限激发出来，何况优秀教材就在他们眼前，他们毫不犹豫地现学现卖，跑的跑，绕的绕，躲的躲，跳的跳，他们的身体已经有了本能的防御功能，但凡动物们的攻击都有一定路线，且千篇一律，只要把握其中的轨迹，又有足够的速度，想要躲开致命的攻击并不困难——反击就不必了，毕竟逃跑比送死实际得多。虽然也闹了一些笑话，却竟然有惊无险——也多亏鸟儿们在空中为他们保驾。迪斯趁着闲暇感叹肩膀上的弓弦一直没用过。  
“保持，说不定就能和他们顺利会合。”穆的四个蹄子和脑瓜都在全力奔跑。他越想越不轻松，天知道他们就算走出下层诺亚，又要面对什么。对那个黑头发的撒加，他充满信心，又毫无信心。

************************************************

诺亚电脑室。  
三面海水屏波光潋滟，诺亚做在长桌旁看着一个水盆，看到三个儿子和黑发撒加他们进来，仍然温和礼貌地打了招呼。闪嘀咕、雅弗微笑、含不声不响，他们也坐到了长桌旁，随即盯着黑发撒加。  
鸵鸟弯下两条大长腿，昂着头，故作优雅地伏下身，黑发撒加首先跳了下来，沙加费了好大力气，才避免连人带筐滚下去，他还没站稳，撒加就对阿布罗狄说：  
“把你扔进去，解程序效果是不是更好？”阿布罗狄默不作声，小声让沙加将自己放在水屏幕前，拿着早已握在手中的芦苇笔开始操作。  
阿布罗狄首先在水面上输入一排字母，这是当初含为他们展示主程序的时候输入的。他写得很谨慎，尽量写成含所写的大小，但他依然不能确定，这台水电脑是否会带有温度识别、瞳孔识别、甚至DNA识别，还好，输入完成后，字母闪了闪——阿布罗狄的神色更加凝重，他不相信这台主电脑没有任何防护措施。  
他想的没错，当那排字母消失后，出现的并不是盾形主程序，许多纯白色水分子聚在一起，成为一个横三纵三的表格。  
“需要密码。”阿布罗狄咬着嘴唇思考，黑发撒加看了诺亚等人一眼，诺亚一直带着担忧的神色看那个水盆；闪一脸讥讽；雅弗耸耸肩，似在表示爱莫能助；含根本不愿意抬起头。黑发撒加吹了声口哨，回头对沙加说：“副会长，想密码。”  
沙加装作没听见，他已经站到阿布罗狄旁边，说：“不用把事情想的太复杂，这就是一个九宫格游戏，解题规则是不论横排竖排相加，都能得到同一个数字。”黑发撒加突然凑了过来说：“这么简单啊，快点，我说你输入。”说着就说了9个数字。阿布罗狄心算一番，又看沙加，沙加点点头。黑发撒加不耐烦地说：“我不会算错的！快点！”  
阿布罗狄快速地将撒加说的9个数字写在对应的位置，这些天他没少练习希伯来字母，写字速度极快。输入完成，九宫格变白消失，水屏幕画面一变，这次依然不是盾形结构，而是由水分子组成的一个金字塔。  
黑发撒加施施然地走开了。  
“难道这道题和兰德纸莎有关？”沙加思考。阿布罗狄说：“交给我吧，这是普通的解码游戏，要不断重复根数计算，才能从塔底到塔顶。”阿布罗狄不愧是身经百战的解码高手，只见他边点金字塔的边角边输入数字，很快，金字塔从底部一层层开始变蓝，最后完全溶解在屏幕里。黑发撒加不知何时过来说：“也不是很难啊，快点，下一个。”  
下一个画面出现了，依然不是盾牌，是一条莫比乌斯环，蓝色的希伯来字母奔跑一般在白色环体上运行。下面突然出现了一道计算题，阿布罗狄眼疾手快，在环状体上点了答案。第二道计算题紧接着出现，这些计算题并不难，速度越来越快，莫比乌斯环的运行速度也越来越快，沙加立刻开始速算说答案，阿布罗狄负责点答案，  
“无聊的小学生计算题。”黑发撒加踱着小方步走开了。沙加和阿布罗狄好不容易完成了九十九道计算题，累得差点跌进水里，此时再也无法忍耐，同时翻了个白眼。  
接下来依然是无穷无尽的简单数学游戏，沙加和阿布罗狄却不敢有丝毫怠慢，他们已经被那只蝇鼠吓怕了，总觉得下一个画面可能会有重大阴谋，比起他们，黑发撒加一直在电脑室转来转去，他也不和诺亚四人说话，时而踢一脚鸵鸟，时而把手伸进阿布罗狄的筐里拽他的鱼尾巴，时而拿出一把匕首拆下手柄上的油布再缠上。阿布罗狄忍不住说：“不用急，快了。”黑发撒加哼了一声，跳上椅子，开始和诺亚谈论“灵魂的重量和意志的重量”。  
海水屏幕终于出现了盾形主程序，阿布罗狄也累得瘫在箩筐上。  
“主程序只是一个入口。”黑发撒加又走过来发号施令，“把它打开，我猜这条船一定还有秘密。”  
“你确定打开之后，我们能看得懂？”沙加问。  
“倘若打开之后，我们看不懂，我们注定要死在这个游戏里。这不是游戏的初衷。”黑发撒加回答。  
沙加点点头，阿布罗狄说：“太复杂，我在排列里找不到规律。”  
“副会长，找规律。”黑发撒加依然一副大爷命令小兵的架势。  
沙加一直不太介意黑发撒加的态度，此时也泰然自若地开始思考那个图形。

********************************************

此时的蓝发撒加显然比黑发撒加更像个领袖。  
他带领的这只队伍，成员算得上四肢健全，甚至还多了几条腿，但任务极其繁重，长颈龙的死亡固然让动物们开始内斗，但依然有很多动物对它们紧追不舍，相对于猛兽，他们几个显然更容易变成食物。幸好队员们各个都有丰富的战斗经验。  
修罗尤为英勇，他和撒加没有商量就已经形成默契，撒加引诱恐龙奔跑，他负责伏击，他发现，把奔跑中的恐龙的长尾巴一剑斩断，恐龙会立刻失去平衡，跌倒在地，其他动物就会冲上来围攻那条恐龙。他们用这个办法打倒了几只恐龙。  
两个加隆和艾俄洛斯搭手，他们负责空中的鸟，各种各样的始祖鸟体型并不大，但战斗力十分惊人，艾俄洛斯箭囊里的弓箭有限，也不敢胡乱射箭，他们只能背对背围成一圈，用手中的长剑打那些鸟，这些鸟成双成对，配合娴熟，一只攻上来另一只就退后，攻击如潮水一样连绵不断，有些鸟嘴巴里布满了小牙齿，一个加隆的一只胳膊被咬了一口，疼得他直冒冷汗。仿佛还嫌不够热闹，又有两条恐龙攻了上来，这两条恐龙像是钉子做的，就连尾巴上都有突出的骨丁。  
“必须打开个缺口！”艾俄洛斯说：“不然我们会被围上来的动物活活挤死！”  
两个加隆说：“你先撑着！”说着一矮身，艾俄洛斯挥动飞快地挥动着两只胳膊，两把长剑砍着四面八方的鸟，一只恐龙趁机用尾巴扫他的腿，他冷哼一声，一个蹄子飞起狠狠踹开那尾巴，心里想：“看来多两条腿也挺好。”  
没想到那尾巴竟然是恐龙的弱点，它们尖叫着逃了，两个加隆也已经跑向不同的方向，各自带走几只鸟，一个冲向一只石头一样怪模怪样的乌龟，一个砍向一只狂奔而来的长毛野马；一个往缩着身子往乌龟身旁一躲，尖利的鸟嘴全都啄在龟壳上，一阵敲击，那看似坚硬的龟壳竟然像蛋壳一样碎了；一个的长剑竟然被马毛卷了过去，那马惊恐地看着加隆，哀叫着逃跑——带着他的长剑，加隆将从手中带了回旋镖的绳子一丢，勒住马脖子；一个忍着龟尸体的腥臭，将龟壳里面的柔软肉块和内脏用长剑挑了一地；一个快速将绳子另一端系在一块细长竖立的船板上，迅速松了手。  
战局立刻乱了套，一对老鼠虫子爬满了乌龟的尸体，紧接着是食腐的鸟类，紧接着是以鸟为食的小型动物，再来是以小型动物为食的中型动物……加隆本来只想牵制几只鸟，没想到会引起这种连锁反应。另一边那只慌里慌张的长毛野马更可笑，它左冲右撞，就是睁不开绳子，偏偏那绳子足够长，绊倒了不少动物，很多动物又开始和那条绳子纠缠。两个加隆飞快奔回原位，继续和艾俄洛斯一起砍杀一条长了鳄鱼头的野兽。  
撒加那边也换了对手，他们被一群轻型恐龙追赶，这些恐龙腿骨细，身子轻便，跑起来风驰电掣，一下子就围住了两个小孩。看他们的牙齿就知道属于肉食恐龙，撒加的衣服早就被汗水浸透，体力几乎透支，他看到这些恐龙头部较小，最好的方法便是跳起来砍掉恐龙的头，可他根本没起跳的机会。  
“修罗！”他叫了一声，随即栽下身子，引诱那些恐龙来咬自己，恐龙毫不客气地探下头张开嘴，修罗手腕一转，长剑在空中划了个圈，就割掉了几只恐龙的头，撒加狼狈地被修罗拉了起来。  
“你就不怕这些东西的脑袋不怕刀砍？”修罗不赞同地问。  
“有些风险值得冒。”撒加刚说完，就被一个加隆撞到——他被一只巨鸟摔了过来。  
“蠢货！你小心点！”撒加骂道。  
“你才蠢货！”加隆立刻对骂。  
“你们别吵。”修罗说着就去帮艾俄洛斯。  
撒加和加隆同时爬了起来，不满地看向对方，他们离得很近，同时看到了对方瞳孔中的恐惧，他们的身子竟然同时被猛兽的爪子按在地上，一只剑齿虎不知何时潜伏在这里，看到他们疏忽，就冲了上来，修罗已经走远，他根本没想到动物会偷袭，回过头时，剑齿虎抬起锋利的爪子，向双胞胎兄弟抓去。  
死亡的恐惧让两兄弟全身僵硬，他们只来得及用手臂挡住头顶，那可怕的被撕裂的感觉却迟迟没有降临，鲜血滴在地上，滴在他们身上，他们以为是自己的血，却不明白为什么身上没有疼痛感。  
“小狼！你们的狼来了！”远处的艾俄洛斯叫了一声。  
撒加和加隆一起露出眼睛，那只剑齿虎已经被咬死，狰狞的头正朝他们砸下来，他们连忙搀扶着逃跑，跑远了回头一看，那只一直和他们玩耍的小狼还咬着剑齿虎的颈子，竖起的毛代表它愤怒的心情。  
“小狼！是小狼！”两兄弟同时欢呼起来，那只狼也松开嘴，向他们跑来。原来这只小狼闻到了他们的气味，一路追踪而来，在千钧一发之际救了他们。  
两兄弟气喘吁吁地爬上狼背，另一个加隆也窜了上来，那只小狼年纪虽小，身形却大，威风凛凛地吼叫，吓到了不少动物。战场形势顿时逆转，艾俄洛斯和修罗也松了口气。撒加拽着小狼的毛，指着他们来时的方向说：“我们向那边跑！”小狼极通人性，撒开腿就跑了起来，艾俄洛斯和修罗也跟了上去。  
有了小狼，肉食动物们不敢随便靠过来，却免不了要遇到一些奇怪的青蛙，埋伏在船板下的鳄鱼，挂在天花板上的蝙蝠，幸而这五个人全都是随机应变的高手，特别是艾俄洛斯，不断提醒众人要小心哪些伏击，比亚尔迪还要周到——他看上去不显山不露水，却有丰富的野外斗争经验。他说：“没事，人根本不用怕动物，动物更怕人。”  
显然，这句话只是个安慰，他们很快就被一群虫子包围了。这些虫子种类各异大小不同，不知为何会飞在一起，石头子一样硬的苍蝇，翅膀犹如网球拍的蟑螂，椰子大小的蜜蜂，针管一样的蚊子，还有许许多多天上飞的地上爬的虫类，同仇敌忾地向他们冲过来。这一次小狼失去了作用，撒加和加隆翻身而下。  
撒加首先想到了点火放烟，但他手里的干草并不多，身边又没有易燃物，只能拿着长剑边砍边想。  
“石头！”艾俄洛斯喊了一声。  
他看到一堆石块，这些石块原本放在两只大恐龙的房间，这种恐龙不会咀嚼，需要把石头和草一起吞进胃里，在胃里充分摩擦才能消化。艾俄洛斯把一个加隆叫了过来，两个人迅速动手找了一些不成形的木板，拼凑了一个简易投石器。投出去的石头毫无准头，但从天而降的石块却把一些正在撕咬的虫子吓唬住了，在它们简单的思维里，很难将落在身旁的石头和远处的人联系起来，它们慌了，四散而逃。  
最大的虫子们快速移动它们的肢体，这些虫子大如拳头，小如指甲尖，它们的种类都不相同，因此即使聚在一起，看上去声势浩大，却也无法产生有效的集体行动，它们只是盲目地跟随着其他虫类振翼或肢体的移动，来决定自己的方向，它们向贴地的狂风一般远离，两个加隆同时耸耸肩膀，对虫子的背影投以一个蔑视的挥别。  
小K正在高空到处寻找撒加他们的踪影，遮蔽物太多，打架声音越来越杂，它只能知道大致的方向，更重要的是，正在全神贯注的撒加等人没力气大喊大叫，导致小K搞不清楚他们的方位。它和翻译官正在犯难，忽见远方本来一批虫子，两只鸟吓了一跳，连忙飞到高处躲起来，小K说：“朝那个方向飞！”  
小K的判断果然是对的，只见撒加他们刚刚躲过虫子，又被一些小型鼬类包围，这些鼬释放臭气，险些让五个人一只狼直接晕过去。小K和翻译官拼命拍打翅膀，总算给他们换了点新鲜空气。  
“你来了！”撒加滑下狼背，示意小K靠下来，低声说了几句。  
“现在找它们有什么用？”小K疑惑地看着撒加。  
“快去！带它们来和我们会合！”撒加一剑砍向冲来的古獴，又对小K喊：“小心点！”  
小K本想说“你也是”，还是硬生生忍住了，带着翻译官直飞上去。  
“那边怎么样？”艾俄洛斯问。  
“没死人！”小K回答。  
“我说他们也不会这么没用！”艾俄洛斯说着加快了脚步，离穆、艾欧里亚他们那么远，他实在不放心。

*******************************************

“虫子！”  
“这么多虫子！”  
正在努力躲避追击的穆一伙人好不容易掌握了逃命的奥秘，迎面突然赫赫扬扬地冲来一支两栖虫类联合部队，体型之大、颜色之全、种类之奇特闻所未闻。  
“真多，少说也有一个师。”伏在亚尔迪身上的迪斯一本正经地说，亚尔迪再也忍不住，哈哈大笑起来，迪斯偏偏更加一本正经：“对付虫子最好的办法就是火攻，你们谁有特异功能，能点把火吗？”众人众鸟的蹄子爪子钳子都有点痒，那些虫子转眼就到了眼前，对他们又扑又咬，他们一边抵抗着这些多节多爪的大虫子，一边寻找卡妙，卡妙停了下来，似乎想找点火的东西，一堆虫子立刻包围了他，大家连忙冲过去顶的顶拖的拖拍的拍，好不容易才把他从虫子嘴里抢了过来——卡妙身上处处有虫啮的痕迹，像蝗虫过境后的一根玉米杆子，他紧紧护住那个瓶子，里边的三只小鸟根本不知道外面发生了什么。  
“卡妙，你只需要保护你自己就行了！”穆大声说。  
“求你快跑吧，你跑了我们还能安全点。”迪斯说。  
卡妙迈开腿，转眼又没影了，艾欧利亚按住一只虫子——他只敢按腿——不满地说：“你们鸟不是虫子的天敌吗？怎么一点震慑效果都没有！”  
这句话提醒了空中飞的各种鸟，它们一直按照人类的思维感知事物，看到大虫子本能地害怕起来，一下子忘了自己的鸟类天性。又是猫头鹰首先冲上去，照着虫子的头一阵猛啄，其他鸟也叫了几声，在虫子阵里如鱼得水地啄了起来。它们的身子虽然不比虫子更大，在虫子堆里更像狼群里的大白羊，但鸟的喙子天生就是虫子的克星，它们一阵雨似的拍下去，虫子们立刻成了残花败柳，一股浪似的逃走了。  
一时间周围除了几只看上去懒洋洋的大恐龙和一些还在啃木头的小老鼠，再也没有其他虫豸野兽恶鸟，众人众鸟简直不敢相信这和平的景象，穆转了一圈，看了前后方的情况，对众人说：“前边只会更危险，我们还是在这里等他们回来。我们先把能用的木头堆起来，这样可以抵抗住小一些的动物。”  
比起未知的长征，这个任务的确简单一些，但也让他们费了九牛二虎之力。艾欧利亚认真地对米罗说：“我真怀念我的手，以后一定要对它们好一点。”米罗认真地回答：“我也是。”他们在鸟的帮助下，拖的拖推的推，好不容易搭了个奇形怪状的掩体，一只恐龙突然打了个喷嚏，甩甩尾巴向前走，那尾巴尖就扫在掩体上。  
人和鸟都闭上了眼睛，这画面太残忍，他们哭笑不得。  
“没关系，我们继续运动。”穆忍住骂街的冲动，从容地说。  
“没关系，这真不是你的错。”迪斯伏在亚尔迪背上安慰穆，米罗招呼了一声卡妙，这支无手游击大军再次前进。前方一只绿莹莹的大蜘蛛正开始结一张绿色的网，他们一看到这颜色、这物种，本能地倒吸冷气后退几步，鸟儿们并没有关于绿虫子的恐怖记忆，天鹅一口气冲了过去，猫头鹰和乌鸦抓掉了蜘蛛的几只腿，羊、牛、狮子这才敢小心翼翼地踏过去。只见那蛛丝有粗细如意面，带了点褐色粘液，众人寒毛直竖，连忙逃走。  
前方有出现几只饥饿的野兽，艾欧里亚冲了上去，正和其中一只缠斗，米罗上前一尾巴扎下去，那野兽大叫一声，全身发麻软在地上。米罗大喜，对众人说：“太好了！接下来我来开路！”说着又去扎另一只野兽，这次，那野兽却一点事都没有，反过来一口咬向米罗，幸好米罗躲得快。亚尔迪冲上去顶翻那只野兽，穆说：“你尾巴上的毒针，也许只能用一次吧。”迪斯点头说：“它是个装饰用品。”艾欧里亚鄙视地说：“还是我开路吧！还是我的爪子和牙有用！”  
埃德加见卡妙逃得神乎其神，便不再跟着他飞，转而飞到罗琳旁边，穆叫道：“能探路吗？”罗琳回答：“不行！障碍太多！”  
“我们去和他们会合！尽可能选一条障碍物少一点的！”穆下令。  
几只鸟刚要飞得更高一些，突然听到远处传来一声狼叫，它们听力极好，立刻互相看着彼此，红毛首先飞了出去：“我去看看！”埃德加对穆说：“你们先别动！”  
红毛飞向狼叫的方向，它渐渐听到了熟悉的声音，远远就看见撒加等人正在对付一只甲龙，那甲龙像个披坚执锐的中古骑士，骨头硬的像石头，武器砸上去就卷了刃，它还有一条锤子一样的尾巴，让小狼不敢轻易靠近，艾俄洛斯在远处拉圆弓射出一支箭，那甲龙却不笨重，歪头躲过了那支射向眼睛的长箭。  
一路走来艾俄洛斯用掉了不少弓箭，但他百发百中从不浪费，这甲龙却让他损失了三支箭，还是最后三支，究其原因，竟然是这甲龙运气好——第一支过去，刚好有块船板落下来；第二支，有只肉翅鸟飞过带偏了箭的方向；第三支，竟然是这甲龙想要看清小狼的位置，刚好歪过头。他的手向后摸着空空的箭囊，暗骂一声，捡起一把别人扔下的卷刃长剑准备冲过去。  
“你别动！”红毛的声音突然传来！虽然平日对艾俄洛斯大为不满，红毛还是火速冲了上去，叼起艾俄洛斯的一支箭扔给他，它拍着翅膀看艾俄洛斯，没想到艾俄洛斯瞪着它说：“看我干嘛！继续捡！一支够吗？”那红毛恨不得啄掉他的眼珠，情况紧急，它只能骂骂咧咧地继续寻找艾俄洛斯的长箭。  
埃德加大叫一声：“他们在这边！他们在这边！”  
穆心中大喜，所有人都加快了奔跑的步伐，撒加等人听说穆他们来了，立刻振奋起来，艾俄洛斯一箭射中甲龙的左眼，那恐龙惨叫起来。两方人马急切地奔向对方，尽管这个船舱危机四伏，但他们只要看到彼此的身影，就难以形容心中的喜悦，他们就像彼此的救命稻草，只要贴身收起来就是巨大的心灵安慰，他们没有感叹的机会，穆和亚尔迪、艾欧里亚一起冲上去帮忙，只见恐龙的尾巴横扫过来，将它们三个一起扫翻，亚尔迪被那尾骨敲了一下，全身的骨头都被震松了，穆和艾欧里亚没有被直接砸到，却也跌了个四脚朝天。幸好那恐龙无心恋战，快速逃走。  
撒加对众人喊道：“现在跟我走！”   
穆和亚尔迪刚刚翻过身，准备继续攻击，听到命令后硬生生地收住了蹄子，后转一百八十度，撒加等人已经跑过他们身边，跑向了前方，这急匆匆的会师，尽管只有瞬间的喜悦，却依然让他们充满信心。撒加对罗琳喊道：“方便探路吗？”罗琳大叫：“不方便！障碍物太多！”  
撒加立刻命令：“我们要回出口！选障碍物最弱的路！”  
罗琳观察一番，这些船舱横七竖八，地上有横七竖八的船板、尸体、老鼠，还有正在争斗的野兽，它一眼发现有条路上只有一只看上去很温顺的有袋子的恐龙，这只恐龙有一双无辜的大眼睛，正眨巴眨巴。  
“这条路！”罗琳带着众人冲向那只高大温顺的恐龙，撒加和加隆骑着小狼，撒加已经把手中的长剑举了起来，亚尔迪和穆一齐叫了出来：“会长！”撒加一分神，没想到那看上去温顺的恐龙一下子跳了起来，短短的前肢抓住撒加就塞进肚子上的袋子里。  
这一下众人全傻了，连加隆都来不及抓住哥哥，而那袋龙一转身就是一蹦，一蹦就有十几米，众人连追赶都来不及，穆和亚尔迪拼命冲了过去，却见那恐龙摇晃了几下，突然摔倒在地上，所有人都赶了过去，穆和亚尔迪也不管危险，用头把恐龙栽倒的身子顶开，却见撒加一身血污和不明液体，从恐龙的肚子里爬了出来——原来他被恐龙抓到的时候就已经将长剑刃朝外竖在自己身前，刚被装进袋子，一股不明液体呛得他几乎不能呼吸，他使尽力气才用剑划开一个口子，然后加大力气，开肠破肚，杀了那貌似纯良的恐龙。  
众人定睛一看，恐龙的袋子里有一些半消化的动物尸体，老鼠、虫类、小型野兽，看来这恐龙的袋子就是它的消化器官，大家后怕起来，小狼用舌头舔着撒加全身的血迹，发出低低的叫声，撒加连忙安抚它。穆和亚尔迪尤为惭愧，撒加却不生气，和颜悦色地对众人说：“大家都在和平环境里长大，不少人还养着宠物，对待动物有不忍之心，这是人之常情。但是——”他略微严肃又诚恳地看向众人：“现在是生日关头，没有人会怜悯我们，我们也不能有妇人之仁，知道了吗？”说到最后，语气严厉起来。  
“明白！”这一下，谁也不敢再有异议，撒加重新骑到小狼身上，小狼飞快地跑了起来，加隆在撒加身后低声说：“装的还挺像。”撒加冷笑：“不然呢？让他们去送死吗？”加隆冷哼一声。人多力量大，这一次，有鸟儿们开路——尤其是罗琳，它不愧是智慧女神的宠物，满脑子都有关于生存的智慧，装挑一些弱小动物聚集的路线走，小狼冲上去咬死几只，它们立刻四下逃开——即使如此，穆和亚尔迪也不再说半句抗议，小狼咬死了最初几只后，撒加和加隆便示意它只需做做样子，这一战术大为奏效，接下来，他们所到之处，稍微弱一些的动物都躲了起来。  
“你们过来做什么？”终于有了一点空闲，撒加问穆绵羊。  
穆绵羊不愿说他跟着卡妙来的，撒加也不打算多问，倒是艾欧里亚问道：“可是撒加，你为什么要朝反方向走？”撒加笑了笑，艾俄洛斯回答：“为了离你这个笨蛋远点啊。”这句话从牙缝里蹦了出来。  
他们绕了不少远路，才走回原来的路线——想要前往通道，不可能一直绕路，他们又要面对前方的强敌，众人无奈地发现，他们手里的武器几乎都坏了，这时，埃德加飞了过来，它的爪子竟然抓了一把短剑！它将那短剑扔了下来。  
“那个！那个！”此时，一把短剑就像一门迫击炮一样宝贵，修罗探下手臂把那把剑捡了起来，众人一路往前，又发现了更多的武器。  
“是阿布罗狄扔下的。”修罗说。  
“没错，他在任何时候都了解武器的重要。”迪斯说。  
余下的众人不约而同的想起，当年公寓遭遇绿色虫灾和爆炸，阿布罗狄口脚并用抱了一堆武器出来——当时觉得很滑稽，现在却觉得亲切。也不知道他和沙加现在在哪里，他们还能不能见面，至于那个黑发撒加——众人看了一眼蓝发首领，都有一种无可奈何的不满。  
“我们找个安全的地方等等吧。”蓝发首领并不知道他们的心情，继续下令：“等小K。”  
“安全的地方。”米罗他们一伙儿无手类都变成苦瓜脸，他们找了这么久，就是没看到安全地方。罗琳又抓瞎了几只企图攻击的野兽，加隆吹了声口哨，大声说：“气派！”罗琳抖抖羽毛说：“你也不赖！”有了红毛，艾俄洛斯大可不必担心箭的回收，红毛一定会帮他捡回来；水手用翅膀驱逐猎物，修罗负责砍杀，配合得天衣无缝……但撒加知道，人和鸟的体力都快耗尽了，他们必须找个地方休息。  
卡妙的瓶子里突然有鸟在叫：“这附近有特别幸福的气场！那里一定安全！”卡妙把三只鸟放了出来，黑眼睛跌跌撞撞地飞向穆，托帕斯冲向亚尔迪，蒂蒂尔到处寻找幸福的来源，众人互看一眼，决定跟着它——反正也没有更好的办法。  
“那里！那里！”蒂蒂尔兴奋地飞过去，在空中转了个漂亮的大圆圈，又飞了回来，对众人说：“好吓人啊！那里有只幸福的大蜘蛛！”鸟儿们毫不客气地给了它白眼。  
前方竟然出现一个形状完整的船舱，只有一面被啃下半片墙，其余三面还连着天花板挺立着，这房间结着巨大的蜘蛛网，一只钢铁色泽、身子足有半辆轿车大小的蜘蛛盘踞在那里。蜘蛛网也呈铁青色，上面有各种各样的猎物，从小老鼠到小型恐龙，琳琅满目。  
“杀了这只蜘蛛，我们躲在这里。”知道有人对杀啊抢啊这些词反感，加隆代替他哥做了一回坏人。  
“我来吧！我应该能及时夹断蛛丝！”米罗看向撒加，撒加权衡一番，米罗干脆自己跑了上去，他的身体被蛛丝黏住，但那大蜘蛛却并不理会他。  
“你不好吃，回来吧。”迪斯说。  
“人品不好，蜘蛛都怕拉肚子。”艾欧里亚忍不住笑话米罗。  
米罗没空顶嘴，准备用大钳子剪断蛛丝，没想到钳子也被那泛着粗铁丝色泽的蛛丝黏住，挣也挣不开。  
所有人再一次紧张起来，穆对修罗说：“看来，只能逼它出动，我过去，你找机会砍断它的腿！”艾欧里亚立刻将它挤开说：“我去！我力气大！”穆一头将他顶开，语重心长地说：“还是我去吧，你这么天真无邪，恐怕不是蜘蛛的对手。”——米罗听得哈哈大笑，穆一跃而出，修罗也跟着跃了出去，撒加想不到更好的办法，只能举着剑，准备随时上去增援。  
一只肥嫩的小羊果然更对蜘蛛的胃口，穆刚被黏住，它就迫不及待地爬了过来，修罗看准蜘蛛腿部关节，正对着砍了下去，一连四剑，剑无虚发，那蜘蛛果然坠了下去，撒加等人迅速冲上去砍了一通，又砍断了蜘蛛的其他几只腿，以及头部。  
“小心有毒。”穆提醒众人，确切地说是在提醒天真无邪的小狮子。艾欧里亚总算明白了穆的意思，嘀咕了几句“老奸巨猾”，他们小心翼翼地跳过蛛网的空隙，进入房间。

*********************************  
诺亚电脑室。  
“分散它。”经过一番慎重的思考，沙加终于下了口令。阿布罗狄索性用笔随意比划了几下，那盾牌果然自动分开，形成22个小图形。  
“哟。”黑发撒加努努嘴说：“好像地图。”  
分散的22个图形形状各异，看上去的确很像地图上的行政区域。三个人仔细辨别一番，却无法从这不够精确的外形上确定它们代表的位置。阿布罗狄说有些图形和雅典学派拥有的那些神秘古地图有边角上的契合度；黑发撒加说有些像自由海洋的行政地图；沙加没有发表意见，示意阿布罗狄点开一个。  
第一个图形迅速摊开，阿布罗狄轻轻了舒了一口气，他看到了久违的阿拉伯数字，简直就像看到了久违的亲人。这数字附着在几张扑克牌上，系统响起了几声清脆的音乐。屏幕中出现一个立体牌桌，系统自动开始发牌，两方都只能看到牌背的图案——一些有中文诗句的东方图画，系统共发了六张牌，一方三张，一声提示音，六张牌全都翻了过来，露出牌面。阿布罗狄一方的三张是红心J、黑桃Q和方块K，电脑一方是梅花4、黑桃6和梅花8。然后六张牌同时翻了过去，只能看到东方山水背面图案。  
“这是游戏示范。”阿布罗狄说。  
离屏幕较远的系统方首先发牌，两张，梅花4和梅花8。  
系统又代替游戏者一方发牌，也是两张，红心J和方块K。  
游戏者一方出现了“WIN”字样。  
系统方亮出最后一张牌，黑桃6。  
游戏方亮出最后一张牌，黑桃Q。  
游戏一方出现了WIN字样。  
游戏一方又出现一次WIN字样，绿光一闪，表示可以通过。  
“和花色无关，有一定规则，但干扰项太多，规则不完整。”阿布罗狄首先说：“倘若是单纯比大小，系统方发6和8或者留下一张8才更容易有胜算。规则数字——可能是6，可能是2，也可能是3。可以排除6。”  
“应该还有提示。”沙加看着卡牌背面的图案，半眯起眼睛，似乎在思考某种可能，阿布罗狄完全摸不到头脑，但他显得很沉着：“没关系，游戏开始，我们可以随机应变。”  
“3。”沙加笃定地说：“牌面数字总和必须是3的倍数，然后以大小取胜。”  
“怎么确定的？”阿布罗狄问。  
“牌底图案。上面的文字是一个中国人赞美家乡成都的诗句。这个人写过一本《太玄经》，这部书的基础数字是3……但我不确定这是不是游戏的规则，这规则看似考验人的渊博程度，实际只是一些皮毛知识的简单堆砌，毫无智慧可言。倘若这样就能解开主程序，这游戏也太过无聊了。”沙加实事求是地评论。  
“不愧是类……最接近神的副会长。”阿布罗狄忍不住赞叹。  
黑发撒加很不给面子地哈哈大笑起来，显然，他非常清楚阿布罗狄想说什么。他凑过来说了几句领导的场面话：“每个人对智慧的理解都不同，也许在设计这个题目的人看来，渊博和规律就是极高的智慧。” 系统似乎很有耐性地等待他们讨论，黑发撒加又开始发挥他的领导作风：“就3吧！”阿布罗狄无奈地按下了开始按钮。  
系统开始对两方同时发牌，唰唰唰唰唰唰唰，每一方发了七张。  
即使淡定如沙加，冷漠如阿布罗狄，此时也不禁在心里暗骂系统搞突袭。这个时候倒是黑发撒加尤为镇静，他满不在乎地说：“没事！只是个智力——博弈游戏而已。”  
阿布罗狄凝神记下手中的牌，从小到大依次是：A，2，5，6，J，Q，K。他迅速在心里计算组合，发现游戏演示部分还是没有给出完整规则。此时系统方已经发出两张牌：J与4。  
阿布罗狄正想与沙加商量，水中突然出现一个计时器，提示只有3秒时间，此时别说商量，连说话都浪费时间，阿布罗狄头脑里排了一串又一串的数字，各种胜负组合，却没有一种能够保证必胜。他索性扔出两张最小的牌：A和2。  
系统判定系统方胜利。  
阿布罗狄面色沉着，撒加和沙加也不发话，和阿布罗狄一样盯着水屏幕里的立体牌桌。  
系统方发出第二轮牌，K和8。  
阿布罗狄毫不犹豫地发出K和J。  
系统判阿布罗狄胜利。  
“祈祷吧！这真是运气活！”黑发撒加感叹。  
系统方亮出最后三张牌：5，8，6。  
阿布罗狄也发出最后三张：Q，5，6。  
系统发出通过绿灯。  
“运气。”沙加说。  
“运气。”阿布罗狄说。  
“运气只是实力的副产品。”黑发撒加得意洋洋地说，仿佛方才在电脑前思考操作的人都是他，沙加和阿布罗狄只负责在旁边端点心送水。他踱着小方步用戏剧腔咏叹着：“整部《哈姆雷特》只有一句话是有用的——人，宇宙的精华，万物的灵长——其余都是废话，主角只要说这一句就够了，他就是因为想的太多说的太多才失败的。”  
沙加和阿布罗狄谁也不接话，他们无话可说，但也要承认，有黑发撒加在一旁插科打诨，他们一直没有过于紧张。这时电脑上出现第二个图形，黑发撒加住了口，沙加和阿布罗狄也聚精会神地看了起来。  
第二个图形闪了闪，“嘭”地一下散成若干块，系统秒表提示只有120秒。看来，这是一个单纯的拼图游戏。这下黑发撒加也冲了上去，三个人手忙脚乱地对比图形的边角，终于在最后一秒拼出了完整的图案。绿灯闪了，沙加和阿布罗狄依然一脸平静，黑发撒加嘲笑他们俩太会装，又得意洋洋地说：“看吧，我就说，世界上哪里有难得倒人类的事？”  
“例如爱情。”沙加说。  
“你别玩柏拉图，问题迎刃而解。”黑发撒加讽刺。  
沙加不再说话，屏幕已经出现了第三个问题，沙加以极快的速度摸清了规则，这道题涉及了拉美大陆的玛雅文化，阿布罗狄看得云里雾里，只能按照沙加的提示做计算题。  
“你真是一个神奇的人。”雅弗对沙加说：“你几岁？竟然就有这样的智慧。”  
“十六。”  
“不过是凑巧罢了。百万城市有那么多难关，不可能每次都让他撞大运。”闪不屑地说。  
“我倒觉得他的运气会不错，智慧的关键在于灵活，他够灵活。”不知为什么，一向不爱说话的雅弗话多了起来，他说：“人为什么呢会是万物的统帅？不就是因为一个能抓住重点的脑子和十根能抓住东西的手指吗？”  
“不，雅弗，这一切都是神在安排，一切。”诺亚说。  
“你不要以为自己稳操胜券！”闪对雅弗本就看不上眼，此时的敌意更明显。  
含不说话，他一直看着沙加他们解题。对这些议论，沙加充耳不闻，一心一意看着阿布罗狄移动新页面的数字符号，那些游移累积的立体数字如水结晶般美丽。他在这个安全的房间里解答并不高深的智力问题，不知道底层诺亚的穆和其他人，面临着怎样的危险。

*****************************************

出乎沙加他们的意料，穆他们此时此刻倒比任何时候都安全。大蜘蛛的房间根本没有动物的痕迹，就连老鼠都害怕那可怕的蛛网，所以，这里竟然还有水和食物。众人连忙冲向水槽，不分人畜鸟地喝了起来，此时他们什么也顾不得了。他们吃饱喝足，又稍微处理了一下身上的伤口，每个人都体无完肤，好在没有缺胳膊断腿，水手和罗琳、红毛决定一起出去找小K。  
“我们回来了！”  
远处的空中，小K的叫声传来，撒加连忙出了蜘蛛船舱，叫道：“把它们带来！”  
众人好奇地跟了出来，想知道小K究竟去做了什么。只见小K抓着一只肥大的老鼠，最让人惊奇地是结巴的翻译官，它押着另一只老鼠一路回来，每当那老鼠流露出逃跑或反抗的意思，翻译官便毫不客气地用鹦鹉爪子抓它的背部，老鼠背部的皮毛已经掉了不少，渗着血，可见翻译官的厉害。众人都没想到，这只呆头呆脑的鹦鹉做事如此不含糊。  
这两只蝇鼠肥肥胖胖，众人还认得出，其中一只就是他们曾对他们哀求不已的那一只。另一只长了獠牙的母鼠，正是它的妻子。这对夫妻数日来养尊处优，俨然成了鼠类的国王王后，看到他们也不害怕，反而趾高气昂地龇着牙。一群小老鼠立刻冲了上来。修罗冷哼一声，一剑劈了下去，十几只老鼠被斩成两截。那些老鼠胆子小，看到敌人强大，立刻就躲得无影无踪。  
艾俄洛斯等人盯着撒加，他们不明白他的用意，已经到了这个时候，难道这两只老鼠能有解决问题的办法？撒加首先看了看小K，小K身上东秃一块儿西秃一块儿，还挂着彩，看上去比所有鸟受的伤都要重，也不知道它经过怎样的困难，才把这两只老鼠带回来，它也无意吹嘘自己，只是将老鼠带到半空，一撒爪，那老鼠“嗷”地一声摔到地上，它见众人围了上来，也不敢太过嚣张，但又不愿放下数日来培养起来的架子，兀自昂了昂头，立刻又把头低了下去，一双眼睛乱转，寻找逃跑的机会。  
小K立刻让大鸟带着小鸟，分别从空中把守四方，以防小老鼠来袭，大老鼠逃走。  
“你们为什么忘恩负义？”撒加质问那两只老鼠。众人身上都是伤，肚子里都是气，脑子里都是死里逃生的不愉快回忆，此时再也忍耐不住，对两只老鼠破口大骂，就连最稳重的穆和亚尔迪也和众人一起骂了起来。  
“把这句话分开说！”艾欧里亚狮子看到自己的鹦鹉急的乱飞，连忙帮它想办法。  
“你们！忘恩！负义！为什么！”翻译官结结巴巴地在空中翻译，它无法翻译艾俄洛斯等人说出的话，只能挑依据重点，以严厉的口吻质问老鼠。  
两只老鼠露出忿忿不平的神色，它们暴躁地跳，用爪子划拉地板上的木屑，露出牙齿发出声音，看上去振振有词。它们的吱吱声又快又急促，结巴的翻译官根本跟不上它们的语速，撒加问翻译官：“它们是不是说，繁衍是它们的权利，生存是它们的权利？”  
“是！是！”翻译官立刻回答，其实这两只老鼠不但说了这些，还列举了各种理由，但翻译官实在无法在短时间内翻译出来，看它气愤的样子，众人就知道这两只老鼠肯定没说什么好话。  
“你们似乎已经是蝇鼠的首领了，刚才那些蝇鼠听你们的命令。你们现在就命令所有蝇鼠不要再继续破坏船舱，让我们共同想一个万全的解决办法。”撒加说。  
“你说简单点，命令，老鼠，停止，一起，想办法。”艾欧里亚对翻译官说，翻译官磕磕巴巴地重复了一遍，两只老鼠不悦起来，表示老鼠们必须生存下去，就算方舟毁灭了——也是大家一起毁灭，何况它们的食物那么多，根本不用吃掉方舟的底部。它们夫唱妇随地说着诸如此类的自私言论，翻译官颠三倒四地抓着重点翻译，众人越听越气，又开始大骂。  
“你们！认罪！”这一回，翻译官自己总结出重点。  
“我们没罪！你们难道没有杀动物？”曾经受过众人帮助的公老鼠反问。  
“不得已的自卫和因自私造成灾难难道没有区别？”艾俄洛斯厉声。  
“结果还不是一样！”两只老鼠大叫：“你们有什么资格指责我们！我们也不过是为了活命而寻找粮食的可怜动物罢了！我们有什么错！我们是鼠族的家长，才不会因为你们的威胁做伤害子孙的事！”  
翻译官还在艰难的翻译，艾俄洛斯已经听不下去了，他冷静地走上去，反手抓过修罗手中的长剑，毫不犹豫地砍下两只老鼠的头。  
“恶心！”艾俄洛斯说。  
两只老鼠没想到死亡来的这么快，它们的头离开身体，它们的四条腿还蹬了几下，众人看得想吐。红毛大叫：“你怎么杀了它们！你太冲动了！”  
艾俄洛斯却没有后悔的意思，他看得出这两只老鼠根本无可救药，但他依然看向撒加，似乎在询问撒加的意思。撒加摇摇手，走上前观察母老鼠的头，对众人说：“你们看，蝇鼠的牙。”  
众人这才想到一个重要问题：为什么蝇鼠能够咬烂坚硬的、剑斩不断、巨大的动物撞不烂也咬不动的歌斐木？他们仔细观察那牙齿，加隆不知从哪儿拿出一个放大镜，只见蝇鼠的牙构造奇特，牙尖表面呈螺旋状，非常尖利，还能够从尖头处分泌出一种腐蚀液体，能够软化木头，这种液体配合牙上的钻头，即使坚硬的歌斐木，也会被它们钻孔，啃烂。亚尔迪猜想，歌斐木看似无摧不坚，但它也只是密度足够大的树木，这种老鼠也许就是歌斐木的克星。  
撒加忍着恶心，拿绳子捆住母鼠头，背在身上，修罗一把抓了过去，系在自己身上。简短地说：“你还要指挥。”撒加随即转过身，对小K说：“帮个忙！”  
“又要干什么！”几只小鸟正心疼地帮小K整理羽毛，小K恶狠狠地问。  
“带着这些东西。”撒加指了指地上的两具老鼠尸体和一个老鼠头。  
罗琳和埃德加立刻飞去抓起了尸体，红毛抓起了鼠头，尽管这三样东西对它们来说过于沉重，但它们都不愿意再让小K费力气。  
“然后，”撒加将翻译官叫到身边，低声嘱咐了几句。  
翻译官立刻拍着羽毛，大叫一声。  
“叛徒！叛徒！叛徒！叛徒！叛徒！”翻译官在空中高声大叫，这声音迅速传开，这是动物们听得懂的语言，它们不由得停下了自己的动作，寻找声音的来源。  
“罪魁祸首！罪魁祸首！罪魁祸首！”翻译官又在用各种语言大叫，它竭尽所能地将简短的词汇喊出来，动物们越聚越多，都在看这只奇怪的鹦鹉。  
这时，伤痕累累的小K带着红毛、罗琳和埃德加出现了，它们抓着老鼠的尸身费劲地绕了很大一圈，让更多的动物能够看到这两具尸体，翻译官还在声嘶力竭地大叫：“叛徒！灾难！祸首！叛徒！”  
动物们当然记得这两只蝇鼠，就是因为它们，原本和平的底层诺亚被破坏殆尽，如今仅仅看到它们的身体，仇恨就已经被煽动起来。在翻译官不断的叫喊中，它们也叫了起来！  
远处，撒加带着众人躲在一块船板后，他探出头冷静地听着动物们的叫声，估摸着动物情绪的临界点，当动物的喊声达到一个小高潮，又一个小高潮，他叫道：“放！”  
老鼠的尸体被扔了下去，五只鸟迅速从高空飞了回来，动物们冲了上去，它们想要撕烂老鼠的尸体，尽管它们根本看不到尸体在哪里，越来越多的动物们拥了上去，撒加对众人说：“我们快走。回出口。”  
那一刻，众人看向蓝发撒加的目光，带了隐隐的敬畏。  
蓝发撒加早已习惯了这样的目光，他毫不回避地直视众人。在他坦白而威严的目光下，众人默默地跟着他向前走，这一次，他们不用疲于奔命，动物们正被一种集体能量召唤着，争先恐后地跑向老鼠的尸体，很少留意他们。他们也不敢有太大的动作，害怕重新引起动物们的注意。他们分成几批，分散着走向来时的路。  
迪斯看了修罗一眼，修罗也正看向他，在战斗中，他们没时间看对方一眼，只能凭借声音确定对方平安。此时他们也没有废话，视线对了一下，就各自走开，修罗依然沉默地握着剑，寸步不离地跟着撒加。迪斯在亚尔迪背上，亚尔迪用它的大身体给卡妙和米罗做掩护。他们谁也没说话。  
米罗心情复杂，他根本不知该对卡妙说什么，有担心，有恐惧，有愧疚，还有许多说不清道不明的情绪，所有这些情绪加起来，也抵不过撒加带给他的复杂感觉。他根本没有想到，撒加真的能带着他们走出底层诺亚——尽管他们现在还没走出去，此时的他和众人一样，对撒加深信不疑。但是，撒加的很多行为又让他矛盾起来，他并不是一个有丰富人生阅历的人，他很难消化撒加那些果敢又冷酷的行为。他并不是对撒加有意见，而是在这些行为之中，他无法遏止心头泛起的担忧。  
“卡妙，撒加真是一个成熟的统治者。”半晌，米罗才说了这样一句。  
卡妙侧过脸，安静地看着米罗。他不能及时地做出任何表情，但在他的目光中，米罗得到了安慰，他认真地对卡妙说：“但是，不论以后发生什么，我都不会忘记他保护过我们。”  
卡妙歪着头笑了，点了一下头。  
艾欧里亚撒欢似的跑在哥哥身边，加隆也不愿跟撒加一起走，反而和这对兄弟凑在一起，艾欧里亚笑话哥哥：“别人家的哥哥又大出风头了！我哥真笨！”艾俄洛斯抬起蹄子给了艾欧里亚两脚，两兄弟说说笑笑起来，艾俄洛斯看得出弟弟还在害怕，就说了不少自己的“英雄事迹”，两个加隆一言不发，用左右手交换着提武器，看得出他们的心情并不平静。  
撒加和修罗、穆走在一起，他们走在狼的阴影下。修罗不说话，撒加和穆交换接下来的逃跑路线，他们假设了很多种情况，例如再一次遇袭后应该兵分几路；如果遇到大批动物应该如何制胜。这一次撒加的未雨绸缪并没有派上用场，穆的倒霉运气也终于扭转，一路上，他们几乎没遇到什么敌人，动物们的愤恨情绪被成功转嫁，没有那么快平息，他们又矮着身子尽量避开动物们的耳目，这段路虽然危险，却还算顺利。  
在路上，卡妙突然指着一根长木板，不论如何都不肯走动，米罗问：“你要这个木条？”卡妙点头。穆灵机一动，说：“快把这木板拿着！”时间紧急，有手的人无暇询问木板的用处，反正神通广大的外交部长和步步为营的雅典学派首席一样，都是几乎没犯过错误的谋略大师。修罗将那木板背在背上，一路上，卡妙又挑了几块长条木板，由修罗和艾俄洛斯分别背着。累得半死的鸟儿们毫不客气地站了上去。艾俄洛斯和修罗也不生气，反而尽量跑得稳稳当当，有几只鸟不好意思地飞了起来，猫头鹰敛着翅膀搭着这简易轿子，舒服地感叹：“真是累死我了！”  
“我突然想起一件事！”接近终点，兵分三路的众人聚了起来，加快了速度，米罗说：“我观察过通道，那里的门根本没有标志！我们怎么找那扇门？”蓝发撒加说：“我不知道。但也许副会长知道。”艾俄洛斯瞪了他一眼，蓝发撒加说：“他们应该会想办法留点线索。别急。”说着不急，他的额发下其实都是汗珠，手心也一样，众人听他说的这样自信，不由收起了忐忑的心情，撒加却愈发焦急，紧紧地捏住剑柄，手心的汗顺着手腕往下滑。  
“一朵花！”眼尖的鸟儿首先叫了起来。  
“门上有一朵玫瑰！”  
蓝发撒加立刻觉得神清气爽，浑身充满干劲，他加快步伐跑了起来，众人也兴奋起来，跟着他一起跑。无数动物挤在那个通道下面，它们靠着气味追到这里，确定鸵鸟和黑发撒加就消失在这个洞口，有些鸟正在一次次地撞击天花板上的船板，它们相信这里一定有什么隐藏的通道。撒加等人却一眼看到，就在动物们背后，暗处的一面墙上，一朵红色玫瑰赫然粘在那里。——危急关头，没有动物注意到这朵萎顿的花，它们一心一意盯着天花板，跳着、飞着、叫着，只有人类会在这危险又狂热的氛围中，一下子看到一朵花。  
“会长，你有什么打算？”穆问撒加——撒加已经从门上拿下那朵玫瑰，别在自己腰带上。  
“我有一个冒险的办法，需要你的帮忙。”撒加看向亚尔迪头上的托帕斯。  
“我？”小蜂鸟飞了过来，左看右看，说：“你想让我打开一扇门对吗？可是，我的嘴只能伸进钥匙孔，这门上根本没有钥匙孔！”  
“我赌这个游戏在概念规定上，依然有漏洞。”撒加说着，将修罗背上的鼠头拿了下来，切下一个獠牙，开始在玫瑰所在的墙上钻孔。这件事看上去简单，实际并不容易，他和修罗、艾俄洛斯试了半天，才对了劲道和角度。此时，有些动物已经注意到他们的动作。  
紧接着，所有动物都看了过来，它们没有发动攻击，沉默地盯着撒加的举动。这些仇视人类的动物用仅余的理智，无可救药地相信着人类的智慧，相信人类一定知道逃离的方法。  
看着撒加他们打孔，其他人好不容易才忍住询问的冲动，他们都认为撒加的想法有些匪夷所思，但又明白眼下只有这条路可以走。这时，撒加向托帕斯招招手，指了指墙壁上打好的孔洞。  
托帕斯的喙子变长变粗，它浑身僵硬，将喙子放进那个小孔中，根本不敢转动。  
“别怕。”小K鼓励它。  
众人目不转睛地盯着那个小孔，每个人都感觉到心脏马上就要从嘴巴里跳出来，撒加说：“各位，祈祷吧。”  
这个时刻，所有人都在内心祈求未知的力量保佑自己，他们刚刚死里逃生，明白在命运之前，人的生命有多脆弱。更糟的是，他们的一线生机，只能依靠所谓的奇迹。  
他们听到了锁匙转动的声音。  
托帕斯不能叫，它兴奋地、快速地拍动翅膀，蒂蒂尔凑了过去。  
鸟类发出了低低的欢呼，接着是人。  
奇迹真的发生了。  
撒加软在船板上，其他人也是如此，他们几乎失去了推开门的力气。  
奇迹真的发生了！

******************************************

电脑室内。  
“点这里。”  
沙加已经解开了21个图形，最后一个图形上，只有一些闪亮的蓝点，分布在图形各个部位上，沙加毫不犹豫地指了其中一个。  
“你刚才就是用这种方法找到那扇门的对吗？”阿布罗狄问。  
“对。”沙加说：“毕达哥拉斯学派对数字最为虔诚，他们认为数字是宇宙的真理，黄金律则是千古流传的审美法则。找那扇门的时候，我想到了他们。”  
“我没有想到，因为这是一艘希伯来文化船。”阿布罗狄说。  
“是的，希伯来文化。”沙加说：“但这条船是‘别人’设计的，它必然要遵循一定的比例，我能想到的，只有最完美的比例。”  
“这就是雅弗说的灵活吧。”阿布罗狄露出钦佩的神色，他已经点完图形的黄金分割点，此时，对这位不按规矩出牌，却处处切中要点的副会长，他由衷佩服起来。  
22个图形重新组合成盾形，三个人都紧张起来，就连鸵鸟也站了起来，昂着脖子焦急地看着。只见盾形开始变形，融化，渐渐的，一条船的轮廓形成了，那正是一条微小的诺亚方舟。密密麻麻的透明船舱机构，肉眼几乎无法看清，黑发撒加看了一眼诺亚的立体结构图，又回头看了一眼诺亚父子。  
“他们又不动了。”  
沙加和阿布罗狄一起回头，只见诺亚父子四人不知何时端端正正地坐成一排，每个人伸出一只手掌向前摊开，他们一动不动，像是已经成了雕塑。  
“剩下的东西，你可以慢慢研究。”沙加对阿布罗狄说，“我要下去接他们。”  
“谁同意你去了？”黑发撒加说。  
沙加依然平静，没有丝毫不悦，他说：“请会长把打开船板的钥匙给我。”  
“没门。”撒加一口回绝。  
“但是……”  
“你打开船板，就会有一堆动物冲上来把你撕碎，然后中层诺亚的动物会成为它们的粮食。你确定你要打开？”  
“那么我要去种子仓库那里等他们。”沙加说：“这里已经没什么需要我做的了。”  
“的确，现在不需要你，不过，你要走必须留下点东西。”黑发撒加露出一副“明人不做暗事”的豪夺嘴脸。  
沙加知道现在的自己没有和任何人打架的体力，只能无奈地在衣服里掏了又掏，终于扔了个东西给撒加，是阿特里耶送他的钉舟。撒加满意地挥挥手，沙加飞快地跳上卧在地板上的鸵鸟，命令它快走。  
“喂！我没说你可以骑走它！”黑发撒加大叫，沙加已经跑没影了。  
“稍微……有点风度吧。”如此行为，连阿布罗狄都看不下去，不由说了一句。  
“你有意见？”  
阿布罗狄不语，继续研究方舟立体图。  
“你算家禽还是家畜？”黑发撒加打量阿布罗狄半天，问了一句。  
“有鳍类家宠——就事论事而言。”阿布罗狄平静地回答。  
“多肉、有鳍、刚毛、蹄鬃，原生态家庭的标准配备。”黑发撒加来了兴致，索性和阿布罗狄聊了起来。阿布罗狄没有分神，他正输入几个程序，输入完成，几个手掌出现在屏幕上，可以看出，那分别是诺亚苍老的手掌，闪带着厚茧的刚硬手掌，雅弗洁白骨感的手掌和含那小而软的手掌。  
“分别点点看。”黑发撒加命令，又说：“你倒是听话。”  
“服从强者也是一种智慧，甚至比独立思考更高级。”阿布罗狄毫不讳言。  
“什么是强者？我还是他？”黑发撒加饶有兴致地问。  
阿布罗狄不解地侧过脸看了他一眼，缓慢地说：“你们是一个人。”  
“你难道不觉得我们分裂的很彻底？”  
“走极端是跟自己过不去。”阿布罗狄不客气地评价：“你为什么要在意这件事？难道你觉得你的另一半在底层，会像个天使一样苦苦祈祷动物们的和平？不，他会大开杀戒，他会做一切别人不愿做的残忍勾当，直到离开底层。”  
“你为什么这么确定呢？难道你不喜欢天使？”黑发撒加问。  
“这问法真暧昧。”阿布罗狄说：“我当然不喜欢天使，任何软绵绵的东西都不能吸引我。我只喜欢强者，哪怕他有脆弱的一面。”  
“你如何确定一个人的强弱？”黑发撒加继续问。  
“一个人的灵魂尺度。”阿布罗狄回答：“一个人的灵魂、意志就像土生植物，他达到能够触及更多阳光的高度，必然有同样的根须在黑暗处无尽伸展。甚至，黑暗部分远远多于光明部分，他的意志才能真正矗立，风雨不动。你就是这样的人，你接受了黑暗，并从黑暗里钻了出去，比我们更加挺拔，所以，你才是我们的首领。而我们呢，有些过于向往光明，裸露着自己的枝干，却没有牢固的根基，因此摇摇欲坠；有些过于习惯黑暗，根本不敢探出土层，因此始终不知道方向。我的强弱判断就是如此，任何时候，我相信只有意志坚定，不被黑暗光明阻挠的人，才是最后的胜利者。”  
“其实你也都在和自己过不去”黑发撒加评论：“你，迪斯，修罗，都和自己过不去。”  
“所以我们不约而同地跟随你。”阿布罗狄下了结论。  
“无条件信任一个人，哪怕被他背叛也跟随他，不觉得自己蠢？”  
阿布罗狄也不生气，反问道：“难道你离得开我们？问这种问题不觉得自己蠢？”  
黑发撒加冷哼一声，不再说话，专心看阿布罗狄点手掌的结果，每点一个手掌，立体船模就会出现一些变化，他和阿布罗狄越看越神色凝重，最后，他们不由对视一眼。  
“等他们来这里吧。”黑发撒加当机立断。

******************************************

“听着，我们不能让下层诺亚的任何一种动物进入这扇门。”  
托帕斯很机灵，它安静地在门上充当钥匙，等待小K或蓝发撒加的命令，蓝发撒加严肃地对众人说：“它们首先会破坏种子层，它们可能会将种子都吃掉。然后，诺亚中层的动物也会遭殃，它们根本不是下层动物的对手。可能这样做有些残忍，但我们不能再冒一次险！”  
“那么——”艾俄洛斯指着小狼问：“它呢？”  
“别扔下它！”亚尔迪突然说：“它实际上已经是一只狗了！人不能抛弃自己养的狗！”  
没有人想要扔下这只陪他们出生入死的小狼，撒加更不愿意，看到众人能达成一致，他松了口气。他知道接下来更要有一场恶斗，一旦门被打开，所有动物都会抢夺那扇门，他们只占据了一点点地利优势，但能不能安全地进去，还是未知数。  
“准备。”撒加下令。  
迪斯将他的钳子搭在肩膀上的弓弦上——这个武器他一直没用过。  
众人不由紧张起来，他们并不知道迪斯要发射的武器是什么，但撒加似乎一清二楚，而且，他们一直避免使用这个武器，似乎就是要留到最关键的这一步。  
“发射。”撒加下令。  
众人竖起耳朵，为的是听清撒加的下一个指令，此时他们无条件服从命令，只担心自己慢上一步、错了一步，就会影响撒加那环环紧扣、间不容发的精密计划。眼前突然烟雾弥漫，迪斯发出的似乎是一枚烟雾弹，它带着呛人的味道弥漫在空间内，所有人的眼睛都被呛的有点疼，在动物们惊恐的叫声中，撒加叫到：“没手的和鸟先走！”  
门已经被推开了，大家心里似乎早已有了默契，亚尔迪背着卡妙首先冲进去，其次是米罗和迪斯，然后是穆和艾欧里亚，鸟儿们也一股脑飞了进去。穆迅速清点人和鸟的数目，大叫：“全部进入！”  
烟雾散的很快，当艾俄洛斯和修罗进门之时，浓烟就已散了大半，一些动物早已扑了过来，撒加不知何时已经点燃了剑上的油布，那剑立刻变成一把火剑，他守着大门，为众人断后。加隆催促小狼赶快钻进大门。一些有翼类动物试图从半空中进入门内，小K早已带着鸟儿们守在那里，几只最凶猛的鸟有技巧地回击着原始鸟类的入侵，就连黑眼睛和蒂蒂尔也用它们娇小的身体投入战斗。  
小狼有些踌躇，听到加隆的声音，它还是准备迈进那扇门。这时，它听到一声嗥叫，它惊慌地回过头，加隆跟着一惊，回头一看，一只巨大的母狼不知何时出现在动物群中，它是小狼的妈妈，正在用小狼最熟悉的声音呼叫它的孩子。  
“快走！跟我们走！”加隆毫不犹豫地拍打小狼的身子，但小狼还是不由自主地回过身子，那呼唤声太熟悉了，从它出生时就不断在它耳畔，是那个哺育它的母亲呼唤它去猎食，呼唤它回家，但它也并不想离开撒加和加隆，撒加也急了，他知道自己也必须马上进到门里面，关上这扇门，否则后果不堪设想。  
“快走！”撒加对小狼叫道！他冲进门里，小狼反射性地回身，想要和主人一起冲进去。  
母狼突然跃了起来，它的目标并不是撒加，而是自己的孩子，它一口咬住了小狼毫无防备的后颈，血一下子涌了出来，沾满了它的嘴毛和雪白牙齿。  
众人大叫起来，撒加整个人都愣住了，加隆狠狠地踢了他一脚，另一个加隆格外冷静，反手去推那扇门，外面的动物正撞过来，所有人都冲向大门，用尽力气想要关上它，撒加飞快镇定下来，他不忍心听小狼临终时候的哀叫，他一定要关上那扇门，就像关上宠物的棺材。  
他将手里的火剑从门缝里扔了出去，趁着这个机会，众人终于合力推上了大门。  
一切都安静了，动物们被隔绝在另一个世界中，他们的耳边只剩鸟儿们拍翅膀的声音，众人惊魂未定的喘气声，还有一些奇怪的坠地声——几只极小的老鼠从穆的毛里落了下来，它们是被冻死的。还有一只蛇在雪地里爬了几步，也僵死过去。这狡猾的动物一直盘桓在暗处伺机而动，终于偷偷溜进了门内，修罗将它斩成几段——众人开始抖动自己的衣物，检查动物和鸟的皮毛，又找到了一些小虫子，此时他们再也不敢有任何仁义之心，将那些动物一一弄死。  
“为什么……”蓝发撒加还沉浸在小狼的惨死中。  
“有些母野兽为了不让幼崽落入敌人手里，会选择咬死它们。”亚尔迪有些不忍心，依然为撒加解释，他又说：“会长，我们快走吧，这里太冷了。”  
没有毛的人已经打起了喷嚏，是的，这里太冷了，冰天雪地，一望无际，但众人也能够感觉到，这里的温度是恒定的，并没有超过人体的承受极限。这是个天然的冷藏库，温度并不会越来越低，但倘若他们不赶快想办法走出去，他们也一定会在这里冻死。  
“会长，这里的生物并不欢迎我们。”穆提醒撒加。人和动物们的心灵联系早就切断了，众人更不可能感受到植物的感觉，但穆依然保留着赫莫族天生的与自然的沟通能力，他清楚地感觉到种子们的不友好。  
“这个不需要担心吧？”艾欧里亚看撒加难受，就暂时忘了自己心里的那些不痛快，竭力积极起来，问穆：“这些种子又不可能伤害到我们！”  
“自然有自然的力量。”穆回答：“有些古人崇拜树木，树木不能移动，就连它们的生长都像机械运动。但万物有灵，在中国，人们认为树木能够改变家宅的格局，人运与国运都与植物相连；在欧洲神话里，伤害树木的人会受到惩罚……在我们族，每个孩子从小就受到过爱护植物的教育——在自由海洋，人死后和树木合一。植物的好处是它们不会有意识地伤害我们，不论我们如何伤害它们。在我们族，不爱护植物的人，被视为忘恩负义之徒。”  
“你们从来不砍伐树木吗？”艾欧里亚问。  
“我们砍树，摘花，也会踩在草地上。但我们知道合理适度。砍一棵树，必须栽一棵树。”艾欧里亚小狮子疑惑地看着穆，以他对穆的了解，穆不会莫名其妙地说这么多深奥的废话，他一定有什么目的，但任他想破脑筋，也想不通穆究竟要干什么。  
他想破脑筋也无法了解的人还有一个，蓝发撒加早就已经镇静下来，脸上已经找不到忧伤的表情，艾欧里亚反而更加担心了。撒加和鸟儿们商量前进的方向，穆竟然滔滔不绝地给艾欧里亚和亚尔迪等人讲解赫莫族和植物的和谐历史。——穆正在竭力争取和植物对话，他在自由海洋能够感受植物的气息，不知在这里是否能和植物沟通，倘若他们能得到植物的协助，也许能够顺利走出冰雪之地。  
这一次奇迹没有发生，穆什么声音也听不到，撒加把艾欧里亚叫了过去说：“在我们这些人中，你的方向感最好——”米罗插嘴：“是踢球踢出来的方向感吗？”撒加继续说：“你带着我们走吧。”  
小狮子也没推让，真的跑到前面带起路来，他清楚地感觉到，那些鸟儿又不合作了。  
没有了身后的敌人追赶，他们轻松了不少，挤在一起互相取暖，开始前进。一开始，米罗和艾欧里亚还叽里呱啦地说东说西，试图活跃气氛，很快，他们想到在下层诺亚遇到的危险，杀掉的动物，不由沉默起来。他们各怀心事，静静地走在纯白晶莹的船舱里。  
只有蓝发撒加和穆完全没有心思伤感，一个正在思忖下一步该怎么办，一个正在努力地和植物沟通。这些人明明是死里逃生的胜利者，却觉得自己像被通缉的逃犯，栖栖遑遑地走上逃亡之路。

（第十四章·诺亚决策·待续）


	14. 十四·诺亚抉择

十四·诺亚抉择

耗时费力，结束只需一秒。  
***********************

“谢谢你们带路。”诺亚绵羊、雅典学派外交部长、万物无差别沟通协会特别专员穆正在冰天雪地里感谢带路的鸟儿。路刚走了一小段，诺亚狮子、雅典学派体育部长、运气就是好集团董事长艾欧利亚同学就失去了方向感，众人束手无策，众鸟在高空开了个秘密统战会议，决定为他们带路。  
百万城市猫头鹰、智慧向导鸟、有话好商量项目组组长罗琳说：“不客气！我们也要赶快飞出去。”它飞了一圈，和众人一样，忍不住看在冰上转圈的卡妙。  
卡妙一只手抱着瓶子，一只手抓着修罗身后的木板，大家都明白他的意思，但又觉得他着急说不出话的样子有趣，谁也不说破。他只能抓着木板不松手，不断重复：“雪橇，雪橇。”要不是太冷，谁都想多看一会儿。拥有各类发明经验、擅长因地制宜的艾俄洛斯同志指挥大家做出两个雪橇，卡妙在旁边看得直皱眉，显然，这雪橇不合他的心意。  
加隆突然想到了什么，他们从背着的袋子里拿出两条不知何时割下来的多毛狐狸尾巴，紧紧地缠在脖子上，他们轮换着转过身，帮对方把狐狸尾巴绕得更紧，露出自我满足的笑容。   
“真聪明！”艾俄洛斯夸奖，一个加隆拿出一条黑尾巴说：“这条是多余的，给你吧。”   
“我们轮流戴吧。”艾俄洛斯对众人说。其他人表示这条尾巴应该由他和修罗轮流戴，只有他们没穿衣服，还要干重活。撒加用刀把尾巴从中分开，扔给修罗和艾俄洛斯。  
大家坐上雪橇，亚尔迪、穆、艾欧里亚还有艾俄洛斯和修罗自觉为大家当脚力，两个雪橇上的人挤成一团取暖——他们一团人拽一个加隆，靠着他的暖狐狸毛，加隆刚要发怒，突然发现被其他人贴身围着更挡风，就心安理得地享受起来。  
谁也没说话，气氛沉重，就连方才一直试图寻找和种子沟通方法的穆，也因为想起下层诺亚的惨状，开始低头拉雪橇。依然是蓝发撒加最先恢复精神，他对穆说：“我们在游戏里这么多天，学校不知怎么样。雅典学派集体不在的时候，外交部遇到的麻烦最多。”  
“外交部难道会遇到更大的麻烦？”亚尔迪问。米罗不怀好意地说：“开学不到三个月，外交部遇到的麻烦级别越来越高，现在已经是国家级别了。如果再有更大的，那恐怕就是宇宙人攻打地球，不过这有什么关系，让外交部长带着熊猫、类人猿、鸟去解决！”艾欧利亚接口：“解决不了他还可以咬人。”  
穆专心拉雪橇。  
蓝发撒加说：“你们还不知道，每一届外交部都有三大难题要克服。外交部长的表现直接决定高中部今后的威望。往届一般在高二左右开始，今年似乎来的比较早。”  
“从来没听说过这个说法，会长可以说说吗？”穆终于和颜悦色地对会长说了句话。蓝发撒加将身子和身边的人靠得更近一些，身边的人嫌弃地堆了他一把，他一拳打过去，丝毫不手软，然后拉过狐狸毛取暖，心平气和地对穆说：“这是我个人总结的。”艾欧利亚说：“撒加可是从小就决定要当雅典学派首席的人，雅典学派的事他最了解！”蓝发撒加有些虚弱地说：“其实我一开始并没有……”艾欧利亚催促：“撒加你快说！”  
“好。”蓝发撒加无奈地看着小狮子毛茸茸的背脊，说道：“我发现每届雅典学派在刚刚立稳脚跟的时候，都会接连遇到三次大规模指责，很显然有舆论操纵。有时候会有一个导火索，有时候突然爆发毫无征兆，非议声会在几小时内铺天盖地，让人猝不及防。很多时候，外交部长或雅典学派成员直接被大批记者堵住，根本没时间商量对策。其他成员还可以推给外交部长或会长，会长有时能够选择沉默，但外交部长必须说话。”  
“说呗！怕什么！希腊话、外国话、猩猩话、熊猫话、植物话，有什么是外交部长不会说的！”米罗对着穆的背影起哄：“还有咬人！”  
“第一个指责是源远流长的‘高中生责任’，主要针对雅典学派。他们会抓着历任雅典学派的漏子小题大做，斥责他们不该干涉社会事务；第二个指责是违禁问题，要求高中部公开研究项目、解释学校是否藏有违禁武器，这本来是学习部的事，但雅典学派历任学习部长，大多不擅长唇枪舌战，一般由外交部长出马解释；第三个指责是招生垄断，起因是当年叶莲娜学姐花费巨资去各大洲各国宣传招生，直白一点说：抢生源。后来高中部在招生阶段，动不动就遭来自发或有组织的抵制。每一位外交部长都会针对这三个问题各召开一场记者会，面对全世界主流媒体记者的公开质问。”  
“哇！他们什么时候来质问！”艾欧利亚兴奋起来，米罗也说：“能不能快点，我们要看绵羊咬人！本届雅典学派保留技能！”  
穆认真拉雪橇。  
蓝发撒加沉稳麻木的脸上终于有了一点笑意：“不会是开学的时候。以前也有人趁老一届卸任、新一任接替的时候发动舆论攻势，反被那一届的会长抓住把柄，那届会长以泼辣闻名，在好几个世界论坛和几十家报纸上公开骂指责者趁人之危，毫无风度，还借用了雅典财团的情报网揭反对者老底，搞得反对者灰尘土脸——后来很少有人在开学阶段闹大新闻，因为初生牛犊有时比有经验的老虎更不好惹。这些年，我们的反对者首先会在开学后观察一段时间，摸清新一届雅典学派成员的底细，然后才开始一轮轮的舆论质疑。之前我们也经历过一些风波，最严重那次，其实力度一般，显然是趁势而为，没有经过事前布局。”  
“别‘我们’、‘我们’的，我可不是你们雅典学派的！”加隆说。  
“那就别在我说话的时候找存在感。闭嘴。”撒加说。  
“读个高中也真危险，你说是不是？”迪斯问前面的修罗，修罗没理他。  
“这是好事，高中部之所以有现在的凝聚力，和外界的压力有很大关系。没有一致的对外目标就会内耗，高中部天才云集，能人众多，一旦内讧，后果不堪设——比如灰色五十年。”  
“我听卓轲学姐说过，当年哈伦威德退学，雅典学派只剩三名成员，当时的能力卓绝的安全部副部长曾经带领学生要求余下的雅典学派成员道歉辞职，由全校学生投票另组雅典学派。”穆想了想，加入了谈话。  
“后来呢？”小狮子喜欢听故事，几句话就让他入了神。  
“后来双方在广场公开辩论，根本没有演讲、辩论经验的叶莲娜学姐先发制人，发表即席演讲，讲完就要求在场学生立刻投票。据说那演讲特别有水平，在场学生几乎都投了支持票。——我本来想找当时的录像带和大家一起看，可惜一直没时间。”  
“这不是辩论，是谋略。”艾俄洛斯说：“像卡斯·沃勒和童话首席那样的会长，在雅典学派历史上反而是异类。就连刚才撒加说的菲莉亚，她被称为‘泼妇首席’，其实她是在用泼辣的性格混淆视听，给人一种只会撒泼的假象，她那一届看似是副会长在做正事，事实上，那一届的功劳几乎全都是她提议、她推动的，那一届的麻烦也都是她用各种方法——包括利用性别优势、甚至有选择性地公开发飙来处理的。不懂谋略的人当不起雅典学派首席的重担，空有一腔热血，会喊几句口号的人只适合过家家。”  
“你们说，雅典学派历任会长比心机谁会赢？”迪斯插了一句。  
“他们不会。”艾俄洛斯说：“因为他们也有共同理想。雅典学派本身就是一种理想。一个为了一己私欲偏离最初理想的人不配当雅典学派首席，比如哈伦威德。”  
气氛不知为何有点沉重，米罗甜蜜地说：“我真的特别想看外交部长公开咬人！我们的绵羊部长带着一脸虚伪的笑容，以无懈可击的回答让全世界的记者咬牙切齿，这多好玩！”  
“但是我不明白！”小狮子没有米罗那份缓解气氛的自觉，但他最容易被人调动情绪，他大胆提议：“为什么不让沙加去呢？我听我认识的东方学院的人说，沙加才是最擅长辩论的！没有人辩得过他！”  
“我宁可让你去。”蓝发撒加说。  
大家惊天动地大笑起来，空中的鸟笑得直掉毛。  
小狮子很委屈，但它还是说：“为什么副会长不行呢？”  
撒加跟他解释：“不是不行，是无法估计后果。副会长出马的话，有可能比穆、比我取得的效果更好，也有可能一塌糊涂。在有选择的情况下，我们没必要铤而走险。”  
“原来让副会长主持大局就是铤而走险！”米罗又开始大笑。  
“副会长是可靠的人，但不可预料。”撒加也忍不住笑了。  
说说笑笑，大家时而坐雪橇，时而下去集体跑步，米罗和迪斯试着让穆卧在雪橇上拉着玩，艾欧利亚蹲在雪橇上缠着哥哥拉自己。这个时候，诺亚蝎子、雅典学派文艺部长、没事就使坏小分队队长米罗同学充分发挥他的文艺特长，用大钳子敲击木板，给大家讲鼓手的心得；带着大家唱歌——幸好此时的撒加会长不怎么开口；给大家讲冰雕艺术展……他发现在一片冰雪中，卡妙显得特别安静，常常对着远处洁白的地平线发呆，露出怀念的表情，他决定有时间一定要问问原因。  
他们在中途稍微休息了一下，一边转圈跑一边吃了点饼干。米罗模仿各国记者用各种刁钻的问题采访穆，穆绵羊任由他们嘲笑，偶尔回答几句。艾欧利亚说：“你们说，这个问题副会长会怎么回答？”米罗捏着嗓子奶声奶气地说：“沙加的话，肯定会这样说——我对能够问出这样问题的各位表示同情和遗憾，你们的无知让我重新定义了人类在认识上的缺陷难以弥补。”众人正笑着，穆隐约听到了什么声音。  
“你们说的人叫——沙加？”  
穆敏锐地四面跑动，想寻找声音的来源，大家都在嬉闹，只以为他在取暖，只有小黄莺黑眼睛飞下来停在穆的角上，很快又飞了起来。  
“你能听到我的声音？”  
“是的，你好。”穆终于找准了那个声音的来处。“谢谢你发出声音。”  
“你的感应能力真强，竟然能通过心灵和我对话，这个存储舱的种子们已经决定不和人类对话了。”  
“这是因为你愿意和我对话。”穆说。又问：“你是不是彩虹蔓？”  
“是啊！”彩虹蔓高兴起来，“我听你们说到沙加，他没有遇到危险吧？”  
“没有，他现在很安全。”穆回答。  
“太好了！”  
穆仔细想了想，突然说：“你想见他吗？”  
“见他？我能见他吗？”  
“我来想办法，你愿意吗？他也想见你。当然，我不能保证没有任何危险。”  
彩虹蔓似乎也在思考，最后说：“我愿意！”  
“那好。”穆微微仰头叫道：“小瞳！”  
黑眼睛兴奋地飞了过来，与穆平视，忐忑又高兴地问：“有什么事需要我做吗？”  
穆用最小的声音跟它说了自己想到的办法，然后问：“能帮忙吗？”黑眼睛连连保证：“我一定完成任务！”接着，穆用蹄子轻轻拨开冰珠，忙了半天才找到了彩虹蔓种子，小夜莺小心翼翼地用爪子抓了起来。  
“你为什么帮我呢？”彩虹蔓问。  
“因为他喜欢你。”  
“我也喜欢他！”彩虹蔓说。“现在也喜欢你！”  
“谢谢。”穆笑着说：“我们走吧。”艾欧利亚已经在前面不耐烦地催促，穆连忙赶了上去，小夜莺抓着那粒不大的种子飞，没有感到负担。托帕斯问：“你们刚才到底做了什么？”小夜莺刚想说话，想起穆嘱咐它“不要告诉任何人”，连忙说：“没什么，我们快飞吧！”其他鸟一直在和主人打闹，根本没留意它，它暗自庆幸“过了关”。

*********************************************

当沙加包着毛皮衣服，骑着鸵鸟出现在视线范围内，所有人都忍不住叫了一声。  
“我第一次觉得副会长不那么欠扁！”小狮子最先跑了过去，米罗也跟着过去叫道：“铤而走险你来了！”沙加见他们浑身上下都是伤口、血、泥土、碎木渣，冻得嘴唇发青四肢僵硬，也不知该做出什么表情，只说：“出口不远了。”他看了一眼正在拉雪橇的穆，可惜对方对他视而不见。  
迪斯抬腿踢了鸵鸟骑士一脚说：“跑得挺快。”骑士一对大眼，一脸谄媚，蹲下身无比关怀地说：“我担心你累，特意来接你。”众鸟一片嘘声，众人听得直摇头，迪斯却不骂它，一屁股坐了下去——副会长稳坐前方，丝毫没有让出坐骑的意思，他也累得没力气计较。那骑士小心翼翼地直起身子，长腿一迈，刚要跑就被艾俄洛斯喝止。  
“拉雪橇。”艾俄洛斯说。  
骑士早就判断出了这伙人地位高低，哪个能得罪哪个不能得罪。艾俄洛斯说话，他不敢不听，不但驮着沙加和迪斯，还拉了架雪橇，众鸟在旁抓的抓打的打骂的骂，托帕斯连珠炮似的骂它大难临头竟然扔下同伴逃走所有鸟都在奋战只有他躲在安全的地方简直丢人现眼，这柄小型自动机关枪弹无虚发，听得骑士连连仰脸哼气以示自己“问心无愧”，却一句也不敢回嘴，它知道骂功同样厉害还能打的猫头鹰、乌鸦正在一旁等着发挥。他低声说：“我们以后再说，不要让人类看笑话，好吗？”  
众鸟骂得更厉害。黑眼睛没有参与对骑士的团体批斗大会，它抓着那粒不起眼的种子，时不时在鸵鸟周围飞上一圈，绞尽脑汁地想着如何完成主人交代的任务。穆吩咐它把种子交给沙加，但不能让沙加发现是它给的，它想等沙加不注意将种子扔进他的衣带里，但沙加感觉灵敏，旁人旁鸟的一举一动都在他的眼睛里，它不敢轻举妄动。  
沙加对蓝发撒加和其他人说了他们在诺亚主机室解程序的经过，艾欧利亚和米罗你一言我一语说他们遇到的危险，说到后来谁也不愿再说了，沙加也不多问。蓝发撒加思考一会儿才问：“事已至此，你觉得我们还有可能保住底层诺亚吗？”沙加思考半晌才说：“我也不知道。”艾俄洛斯说：“那就别想了，先去主机室再说！”  
两个加隆依然在冷笑看热闹，一个说：“你们雅典学派这个女人怎么这么不伦不类，就不能多带几件衣服吗？”另一个说：“你们雅典学派的职权是谁划分的？目标是好的，可惜每个成员都不是好东西！”  
“雅典学派成员相互制衡。”沙加有问必答，“制约也是一种制衡，你还记得阿特里耶说过少年与雅典财团女主人相互制衡吗？在雅典学派，会长、副会长、执行者之间有最基本的权力平衡，不保持这种状态，就有可能出现事故。例如50年前的17届雅典学派。当然，也有这样的可能：当时的副会长塞维叶和执行者滕川佐治并非玩忽职守，只是他们的实力与哈伦威德差距太大，导致无法扳回局面。”  
“哎呀呀，那你们可要看好你们那万众瞩目的会长大人！”两个加隆一齐说。  
“对事不对人。对具体事务的质疑不代表对会长人品的怀疑，只要所有人愿意坦诚，同样的事发生的可能就会最大限度降低——本届会长一直称职尽心，这件事有目共睹。”沙加实事求是地说。  
“可不是，扔下你们转头就跑，称职尽心，有目共睹。”加隆打个哈哈。  
但没有人接他的话，只有沙加还在说：“做为兵分两路的策略，这件事可以接受。我和阿布罗狄留下来只会碍手碍脚。”  
“他怎么不多带走一个！”加隆看了卡妙一眼。  
“卡妙怎么了？”米罗接口：“你要是觉得自己是雅典学派的，就有点同伴爱；觉得自己不是雅典学派的，就别对我们的事指手画脚。”  
“我当然不是雅典学派的，我的爱好就是笑话你们，我的乐趣就是看你们倒霉，我的——哇！”一个加隆大叫一声，原来米罗就坐在加隆旁边，他用尾巴狠狠地扎了加隆一下，甜蜜地说：“而我的职责就是惩罚那些说我们雅典学派风凉话的大坏蛋！”  
“干得好。”蓝发撒加慢悠悠地说。  
米罗扬了扬头，又对沙加说：“几个钟头不见你连怎么说人话都学会了，真厉害。接下来就要进化成人类了吧？”  
“这不太可能，猩猩能偶尔做几个人的动作，能把它们当人看吗？”迪斯说。  
“副会长说话犀利不留情面，但这不是很好吗？他可以让我们每个人及时察觉问题所在。”撒加很有大将风度地说，加隆嗤之以鼻。大家闹了一会儿，开始讨论如何解决底层诺亚的问题，撒加把灭鼠当做首要问题，亚尔迪说恢复食物运输能安抚动物，穆认为需要一些强制措施……艾俄洛斯的推论更为奇特，他认为蝇鼠不啃咬底层诺亚的天花板，是因为感受到了天花板之上的种子储藏室的寒气；不啃咬最下层船板，是因为感受到了船板下面的寒气，这说明方舟航行在极地附近。  
至此，谈话方向完全走偏，艾欧利亚说：“你们说，方舟为什么要把那么多鱼放在船里？这不奇怪吗？”大家仔细一想，纷纷点头认为诺亚一家头脑都不太清楚，故意不夸艾欧利亚。艾欧利亚忍着气说：“圣经里好像也并没有说鱼的问题。”  
“关于这件事，我有一个猜想。”副会长说话了，奶声奶气，一本正经。  
大家全都竖起耳朵。  
“众所周知，”他看了艾欧利亚一眼，小狮子忍无可忍大叫：“别看我！我也是高分考进高中部的高材生！不是弱智！”沙加继续说：“生物之源是海洋，携带海洋，就是携带重新进化的希望。即使地球完全毁灭，方舟只需释放海水，就能重新造就地球——或者在另一个宜居无人星球重新开始生命历程。也许，真正的亚当夏娃并不是上帝造出的人，而是海水里的微生物。”  
“高见！”两个加隆一起鼓掌，笑得快要岔气，“不愧是高分考进高中部的高材生！你们雅典学派的三流科幻小说还真是跌宕起伏，奇思妙想层出不穷，我相信到了这个见鬼的游戏结束的时候，连地球都是你们创造的！”沙加依然以学者的庄重神色说：“这只是一个假设，还没有经过其他取证。”“不不不不用假设，这就是事实，事实！哈哈哈哈哈！”两个加隆继续拍手大笑。其他人想到这是对他们的集体嘲讽，只能闷不吭声，米罗没忍住又扎了加隆一下。这一次，加隆举起拳头就和米罗打了起来，撒加回头说：“不许打架！可以出去了！”  
两个人立刻忘了打架，果然，前方出现了一扇虚掩的舱门，他们激动地抚摸那久违的木头，毫不犹豫地冲了出去，互相看着对方，每个人都觉得自己丢了十分之九点九九条命。等他们终于走到电脑室，冻透的身子才缓了过来，他们累得恨不得在地上爬。  
“快点进来，别浪费时间。”他们听到了熟悉的黑发撒加的声音，其实这声音和蓝发撒加的一模一样，但就是有种高高在上的令人讨厌的把所有人当傻瓜的命令感。  
诺亚电脑室依然波光潋滟，荡漾着梦幻感，蓝发撒加疲惫地看了黑发的自己一眼，无奈地转过头；穆扫了一圈，发现诺亚父子四人如雕塑般站在电脑室中央，有些疑惑；艾俄洛斯不客气地说：“我们现在没空追究你临阵脱逃——”黑发撒加说：“你们没空我有空，来，必须先把这件事说明白。”  
众人目瞪口呆地看着他。  
黑发撒加面无愧色，理直气壮，大义凛然，掷地有声：“谁临阵脱逃？谁看到那群动物慌得连怎么动弹都忘了，难道是我？谁遇到突发情况根本想不到问题的症结，难道是我？留下来陪你们一起打就是勇敢？我如果不带走这个连跑步力气都没有的女人和连走路都不会的鱼人，你们恐怕连他们的尸体都找不到！得到了最好的结果却还是没有大局意识，难道是我？”  
艾俄洛斯脸色铁青，其他人的脸色也好不到哪儿去，他们不约而同地回想自己十几年的人生里遇到过的无耻之徒，形形色色林林总总，竟没有人比得上眼前这一个浑然天成无懈可击。凭几句话就瓦解人的战斗意志，让人不知如何反驳，也不愿反驳，只希望离他远点。  
蓝发撒加说：“够了，说你发现的解决办法。”黑发撒加从容不迫地微笑：“不行，你们先要为自己不尊重的态度向我道歉，否则就让船沉了吧，我也可以像某些坚持理想的伟大少年一样，以大无畏的精神证明自己不怕死。”看到大家的怒气马上就要爆发，连空中的鸟都想冲下来，他话锋一转，怜悯地说：“算了，看在你们伤痕累累，受惊受冻，我做为首领应该理解你们的不良情绪，我不计较你们的失礼，不谈这件事了。我来说说我们这边的发现。”说着伸手摸了摸小狮子，“真可怜，这么多伤，快歇歇吃点东西。”  
所有人都看了蓝发撒加一眼，这才抑制住冲上去把黑发撒加大卸八块的冲动。米罗拉着卡妙走到阿布罗狄身边，阿布罗狄从筐里拿出草药和布条帮他们包扎，其余的人也忍着怒火互相包扎伤口，艾俄洛斯对黑发撒加吼道：“还要我们请你说吗？”  
黑发撒加见好就收，坐上电脑室中央长桌最中心的那个位置。其余人不情不愿，陆续靠近长桌，亚尔迪小牛劝大家：“大家别在这个时候生气，时间紧迫。”只有艾欧利亚还愿意主动和黑发撒加说话，他问：“含他们在做什么？为什么一动不动？”  
“我想我们已经进入了这个游戏的最后一个环节。”黑发撒加说。  
虽然对黑发撒加有天高海阔的不满，但他一开口，众人立刻专心致志起来。  
“任何事物都有保护机制，海洋能自净，城堡有城墙，动物有与生俱来的危机感，细胞能自我修复，不论诺亚方舟是一条由神或人制造的船，还是由一堆细胞发育而成的异形木本植物，它都不会缺少自我止损的防护系统。在副会长和学习部长的努力下，诺亚主程序中的防护部分已经解开，我等你们回来，是为了做一个民主公正的决策，这个决策将决定方舟的未来，关系到我们的性命和我们的任务。在我们面前，有四个选项。”  
所有人都绷紧了身体，等待黑发撒加的下一句话，黑发撒加没开口，而是对泥塑般的诺亚父子做了一个优美的邀请手势。  
诺亚、闪、雅弗、含像是被解除了某种禁令，重新活动起来，他们并没有离开原地，也并没有像以前那样指责、质问他们，每个人的面色都很平静，像智能机器人一般，一字排开站在主电脑屏前面，接下来，诺亚郑重地开了口。

**********************************************

“万物属耶和华，世界遵循神之意志，神爱义人。人之一世所行所为，敬神、爱物、无愧本心。万物来去自有神之照拂，谓之天意。诺亚方舟生长之时，我与闪、雅弗、含已经预料会有劫难，我们根据各自的推测，每个人为诺亚加了一道程序。我将强化酶注入歌斐木细胞之中，使之具有自我修复加固功能。诸位只需静待十日，歌斐木的细胞换代便可完成，新生细胞更为坚固，不会为蝇鼠侵害。其余诸事，但凭神之裁决。我与闪、雅弗、含并非方舟之主，诺亚的未来由在座诸位决定，若诸位信奉神、遵信天意，就请推举一位代表，握我的手。神必拯救他的义人，请诸位三思。”  
诺亚说完，朝前摊开一只手掌，再无动作。  
“这船还撑得过十天吗？”两个加隆对天花板自言自语。  
闪一脸不耐，一双黑褐的眼珠怒视众人，他的声音比平日更高：  
“我不信万物平等，更不信众人平等！倘若神爱罪人和爱义人一样，人何必当义人？奖励善举惩治恶行，才叫遵循天意！诺亚生长之初，我在隔舱的种子仓库里加了纤维疏散酶，只要启动开关，便可使仓库底层的木纤维扩张，雪珠会降落到底层诺亚，不论是犯了饕餮罪和贪婪罪的蝇鼠，还是自相残杀的动物，都将在融化的雪水里得到它们的惩罚。神惩罚败坏之人，降下洪水；我们是神的仆人，也应在诺亚内部降下洪水，惩罚罪者！——你们！应该第一个放光自己的血以谢罪！现在，罪魁祸首却因裁决人的身份免灾灭顶，我无话可说！神创造方舟，是为了建立一个没有罪恶的世界，而不是延续旧的弱肉强食！已经沾染恶习的动物不能进入新世界！如果你们同意惩处有罪者，保护无罪者，就来握我的手！”  
说完，他张开五指，摆向众人，不再动弹，一脸怒意仍未消退。  
雅弗对众人礼貌一笑，刚要开口，蓝发撒加突然说：“我可以问一个问题吗？”  
雅弗颔首。  
“你们是不是也在比赛？或者……打赌？”蓝发撒加问。  
雅弗竖起食指贴在嘴唇上，依然微笑。  
蓝发撒加知道这个问题得不到答案，继续问道：“如果我们选择其中一个，另外三个会怎样？”  
雅弗收回手指，饶有兴味地看着蓝发撒加，笑着说：“不会死。”  
“别浪费时间了好吗？为什么你们都不把动物的生命当做生命？”一直沉着脸的含忍无可忍地叫了出来，认识许多天，众人还是第一次看到他发火。  
雅弗好笑似的看了含一眼，突然站直身体，严肃地说：  
“首先恭喜各位解开了诺亚终极程序，进入这个模式，你们不再是乘客，而是裁决者——诺亚抉择，决定方舟最后的命运。诺亚生长建设之初，我在三层船舱的设计中加了一个防护壁。只要启动开关，上、中、下三层诺亚便会各自隔离，除非方舟开启，否则不能相通。同时，方舟外部也会自动启动防护壁，不论外界有什么样的侵害，都不能伤及方舟。三层方舟的各自的粮食、照明、排水系统会照常运行。你们猜猜，这防护壁是什么？”  
“难道是……”沙加盯着雅弗：“钢铁一类的东西？”  
雅弗轻轻拍了一下手，赞赏地说：“果然智慧。使用金属，是人类与自然对立的开始。握我的手，保护壁立刻启动，蝇鼠、底层诺亚的动物都无法冲破包住诺亚第三层的金属。整个方舟都会被金属覆盖，坚不可摧，你们能够安然无恙直到洪水结束。”  
“那底层的动物怎么办？”亚尔迪着急地问。  
“你们想听什么？听我说这个方案的好处，可以保障方舟内至少三分之二的动物的安全？我可不愿这样说。人首先要保护自己，然后在他能力范围内保护其余的生命，底层方舟的动物？只能让他们自生自灭。我的方案是最优方案，便捷、高效、安全，不但能避免方舟沉底，还能保全上层和中层诺亚。底层的动物也未必会死光，我说完了。”  
说着他又笑了，像要与众人交朋友一般把手递了过来。  
“别再浪费时间了！”含对雅弗吼道，发现雅弗已不能动弹，回过头对众人说：“我在诺亚每层船板都预设了生命通道，就是你们去下层诺亚经过的那个！我可以开启下层诺亚的所有通道，我们每个人分别把守通道入口，将下层动物带上来安置——蝇鼠怕冷，不敢靠近通道。只要计算得当，我们能保全大部分底层诺亚生物！虽然这样做有危险，但我们不能看着无辜的动物继续死掉！握我的手吧！求你们了！”  
几声响动，有几个人想要立刻走上去握住含的手，却突然想到他们都没有手。艾俄洛斯刚想走上去，黑发撒加冷冷地说：“停下。事关重大，你没权力一个人做决定。”  
含的双眼几乎要涌出眼泪，但他不能说话了，他的身子前倾，左臂伸出，小小的手掌像在求救，让人不忍多看。  
黑发撒加跳下座位，笑着对大家说：“大家可以发表意见了。”  
亚尔迪首先发言：“我投含！”  
艾欧利亚几乎和亚尔迪同时开口：“握含的手！我们不能放着底层诺亚不管！”  
米罗也立即表态：“含！”  
迪斯冷笑道：“没有脑子的人说话最快。你们是不是以为只有植物有自我保护机制？动物也可以进化，那些蝇鼠在短短的时间内就繁殖一船舱，难道它们的耐冷能力能一直不提高？当你们在生物通道对动物嘘寒问暖的时候，蝇鼠也许已经把下层诺亚啃光，船的底板只剩下一层皮，接下来所有人一起完蛋！”  
“难道我们什么都不做？像诺亚说的那样？相信所谓的神意？”米罗大怒。  
“你以赌徒心态拿着不属于你的一大笔钱，去下不到千分之一胜算的注，你担得起结果吗？反正输了不用你买单。”迪斯继续冷笑：“我赞同雅弗。这个世界就是弱肉强食，强者有权决定自己的命运。”  
“会到这个地步，也有我们的责任。”修罗说。  
“我们的责任首先是活着，然后是完成任务，接下来才是加入动物保护协会。”迪斯回答。修罗扭过头不再吭声。  
“呵呵，雅典学派内讧了，真好看，真好看！”两个加隆又在一旁拍手风凉话，迎着一片严厉指责的目光，他们面不改色地说：“这不就是个游戏吗？目标不是完成任务拿塔罗吗？这有什么好争的？你们还真是激情出演，简直莫名其妙。我用我比你们丰富的船舶知识提个醒，我可不认为还在繁殖的蝇鼠不会去啃船底，它支撑不了太久。”  
“不对，这个游戏未必是假的。”沙加说。  
众人的表情都有震动。  
“我很想赞同诺亚。这个游戏大有深意，我们需要交一些学费，才能了解它，确定攻克它的方法，但我克服不了人的弱点，做不到全面冷静，我依然赞同有作为，而不是无所为。”沙加说。  
“你到底支持谁！这个时候还故弄玄虚！”米罗气得拍桌子，艾欧利亚也差点顶翻椅子。沙加平静地看着他们，把目光投给蓝发撒加和穆，以及艾俄洛斯。  
“冷静一点，我们并不是只有四个选项。”穆首先发言。  
众人全都看向他，穆用眼神示意大家一定要冷静，他用比平日更快的语速说：“我们有第五个选项，就是会长在底层诺亚说过的，使用底层温度调控设施，降低船舱温度，必要时可以动用含说的生命通道，甚至闪说的纤维扩张，使用雪珠强制降温。”  
众人只觉眼前一亮。  
艾俄洛斯早就冷静下来，他问：“这是个好办法，但他们说的程序都是强制、整体性的，有可能局部利用吗？”  
“我们有副会长，还有个电脑高手。”穆说。  
沙加点头，阿布罗狄一直没参与众人的讨论，而是拿着芦苇笔继续研究水面的神秘字母，此时他简短地说：“我尽力。”  
“这么大的工程，一个疏漏就会全军覆灭。”艾俄洛斯说。  
“我们有会长。”穆说：“我不担心全局统筹，这是会长的强项，我只担心时间。”  
“事在人为，就算是任务，我们也不能忘恩负义。”艾俄洛斯昂首说。  
“没错，我们首先启动诺亚模式，然后再逐一启动其他模式，大家听我的吩咐。”蓝发撒加说：“我们未必能救得了所有动物，但我们必须对自己的错误负责，对这条接纳我们的方舟负责，大家愿意听我的吗？”  
“没错！就这么办！”众人的情绪全被调动起来，虽然他们对底层诺亚仍然心有余悸，但他们还是决定再去一次，何况，经过诺亚底层的死斗和脱险，此时的他们对撒加的能力有无以复加的信赖。  
“你们真可爱，我真不知道该怎么笑话你们才好。”  
黑发撒加的声音突然从众人身后响起，大家都在讨论对策，黑发撒加一直在众人身边走来走去，露出嘲笑的表情，大家厌烦得不去理他，谁也没有注意他竟然走到了诺亚父子跟前。  
“你要做什么？”艾俄洛斯想要抢身上前，几个人同时发出叫声。  
“我来告诉你们，什么叫做——抉择。”黑发撒加微微一笑，从容地抬起手，握住了雅弗伸出的手。  
黑发撒加的动作不快，但整件事发生得太快，谁也来不及阻止。  
“合作愉快。”黑发撒加对雅弗说。  
“合作愉快。”雅弗露出同样的笑容，他走向电脑主屏，艾俄洛斯上前想拉住他，却抓了个空，雅弗瞬间就站在屏幕前，他没有拿羽毛笔，而是直接将那只和黑发撒加握过的手伸进海水中。  
鸟儿们不知从哪儿飞了过来，沉默地互相看着，和主人关心较好的鸟儿绕在各自的主人身边，似乎想要说什么，最后还是飞起来聚拢到小K身边。凤凰一直在沙加头上打瞌睡，此时竟然翻了个身，嘀咕一句，重新睡了过去。  
一个声音从远处传来，像是利器切割木材发出的声音。声音接连不断，最后，连他们脚下和头顶的木板，也发出这种声音。船舱在抖动，海水屏晃的厉害，但这晃动很快就停止了，众人的视线却还在晃。  
雅弗将手掌收了回来，从怀里拿出一块方布把手擦干，对众人说：“我们安全了，你们也安全了。”  
没有人回答他，主机室一片寂静。

*************************************

不知过了多久，诺亚方舟又开始缓慢地摇晃。  
雅弗和黑发撒加坐下来谈方舟此时的航线，众人终于缓了过来，包括诺亚老人和他的另外两个儿子。  
“你杀死了方舟！”含冲到雅弗面前，雅弗见含气得全身发抖，眼圈通红，以劝慰的语气说：“不要把这么严重的指控加在我头上，我不过给它加了义肢，为它加固。如果程序维持得好，它可以超过它本来的寿命，金属比树木更长寿。”  
“可是，它没有灵性了，我们花了一百多年的时间……”  
“做这个选择的又不是我，是你相信过的异乡人。早就跟你说过，我们费尽心思花尽力气完成的方舟，不过是别人的游戏。”  
听到这句话，闪的身体摇晃了一下，黑发撒加、修罗、迪斯盯着他的双手。但闪并没有拿出枪支，或者其他武器，他面无表情地坐了下来，似乎再也不打算说话。  
诺亚“哦”了一声，像是从漫长的梦里醒过来，他拿出一只芦苇笔，在海水屏幕上写出一道道程序，阿布罗狄目不转睛地盯着他的每一个动作。诺亚既无欣慰、又无悲伤，半晌才说：“启动了雅弗的程序啊。”过了好一阵儿，又说了一遍：“启动了雅弗的程序啊。”  
接下来，诺亚理了理白色干净的长袍，率先走了出去，闪、雅弗、含一次跟了出去，不论众人拦也好、叫也好，他们就像飘渺的只有一个表情的影子，很快消失在门口。  
电脑室只剩下空荡的海水波光，鸟儿们拍打翅膀的声音，波光间一道道寂寞的影子。  
“某个人不是说，个人没有权力代表集体进行表决？为什么会有这个结果？”出乎意料的是，艾俄洛斯非常平静，他以平静的眼光看着黑发撒加。  
“你们有集体表决的权力，我做为雅典学派的会长，有做决断的权力，矛盾吗？”  
“强词夺理有意思吗？你是不是还要说，你代替我们做了最佳决定，做救人的决定很容易，只需要善良、奉献和勇气，世界上最难的事不是救人，而是为了维护多数而杀掉少数。我们都应该感激你替我们做了坏事？”  
“实事求是地说，是的。但你们愿意为自己的负罪感和无能自责一番，或者把责任推给我，也不是不可以。”黑发撒加摊了摊手：“从我们开始做这个任务，你们指望的方舟就不是脚下的这条船，而是我！”  
主机室响起此起彼伏的嘘声，连天空的鸟都忍不住拍起了翅膀，罗琳对鸟儿们说：“这哥儿们真搞笑，你们说呢？”胆子大的鸟儿都发出不满的声音，只有小K没说话。  
“你不过是在给自己的自私找借口，你首先想到的并不是最优方案，也不是牺牲小部分换取大部分，更不是游戏任务能不能完成，而是你自己的安全！在座的人除了你，没有一个把自己的安全放在第一位！”艾俄洛斯的口吻平静、并不严厉，却让其他人不敢插嘴，即使他们有一肚子的话想发泄。  
“尽管你说了这么多，尽管你还有一大篇话要说，但我还是不觉得自己有错。”黑发撒加双手一摊，“方舟这么大，我们只有十二个人——还不到，您不会真的天真的以为，我们能在方舟沉掉之前解决所有问题吧？”  
“没在投票表决之前把你绑起来是我的错，为此我应该第一个写检讨。我也可以直说，真正投票的时候，我选择的未必不是雅弗！抉择都在一念之间，投票的时候想的是游戏人物、外界责任，就会选择雅弗；想到对方舟的责任和内疚，就会选择第五种方案。我要说的并不是你的选择，而是你对待这件事的态度。你是雅典学派首席，却罔顾其他成员的集体选择，我从来没有听说雅典学派会长有独断独行的权力！  
“还有，做为个人，你的选择无可厚非，但你偏偏是雅典学派的首席，你代表的不是你自己！圣经记载诺亚造方舟用了将近一百二十年，含说他们造方舟用了一百多年，好，我们算作一百年。一百年是什么？我们雅典学派的一百年经历了多少困境和挫折？难道就因为这是游戏，他们是游戏人物，你就可以不经任何努力，随意决定别人的一百年？不要说他们把决定权让给别人，难道我们就有决定权？”  
黑发撒加终于露出了不耐烦的表情，他冷笑说：“你们所谓的努力是什么？我来告诉你们，只因为是在游戏里，你们才有恃无恐地鼓足勇气，守着通道救动物！即使努力没用，也可以启动雅弗或者闪的方案，反正你们总是安全的。你们难道没有这么想？”  
蓝发撒加和穆同时垂下眼睛，黑发撒加没放过每个人的表情，又是一声冷笑。他继续说：“诺亚方舟凶险莫测，你们能力极其有限。我只是做了你们最后一定会做的事，在你们不幸发生意外之前。”  
“我们相信你，不单单是相信你能够保护我们，更相信你能够让我们用更好的方式延续雅典学派！”  
“你们不是安然无恙地活在这里，雅典学派的任务也完成了，你们可以继续相信我。”  
“你的主人好像吵不过黑头发的，不过也没落下风。”鸟儿们仍在交头接耳，猫罗琳最爱看热闹，一边看一边对红毛说。红毛虽然半点也不想帮艾俄洛斯说话，但它还是不悦地说：“你不要看笑话！他们在谈正经事！”托帕斯说：“我认为他们的正经事应该是吃饭和疗伤，为什么要吵架呢？”小K说：“谁也不要去搀和。”  
黑眼睛也认为主人应该尽快疗伤，它仍然抓着彩虹蔓的种子，此时它没心情想该怎样把种子给沙加，它看着主人，发现穆正看着沙加。沙加也发现了，转过头看穆，他们两个对看，沙加不明所以，穆看上去越来越生气。  
黑发撒加和艾俄洛斯还在吵，沙加就在一旁静静地听。穆忍无可忍地提醒：“会长和执行者吵架，副会长能说句话吗？”  
沙加诧异地问：“我应该说话吗？他们已经把该说的废话说了好几遍，还需要我说？”  
“咬他吧，我支持。”米罗也已经恢复冷静，用很小的声音说了一句。  
穆用了很大的自制力，才心平气和地对沙加说：“我想这个时候，副会长有义务也有能力避免无意义的争吵，毕竟我们还有很多事要做。”  
沙加似乎有什么疑问，穆用眼神狠狠地制止他问出口。  
黑眼睛看了半天也没看明白，它小声地问聪明的乌鸦埃德加：“我的主人那么聪明，那么厉害，为什么他不说话，要让凤凰的主人去说？”  
埃德加看了它几眼，简短地说：“他怕派系和分裂。”  
黑眼睛听得更糊涂，埃德加说：“你多看点书吧，一般情况下，看书能提高智商。”  
鸟儿们窃窃地笑了起来，黑眼睛讨个没趣，不敢再问，继续动脑想接近沙加的办法。罗琳和埃德加碰了下翅膀说：“那只绵羊的确厉害！”小K也发了言：“最难得的是灵活。”罗琳说：“绵羊要是和他们老大争起来，一定好看！”小K冷笑：“你以为他们不会争吗？”罗琳说：“不会吧？那绵羊一直避免争执，多有分寸！”小K说：“那绵羊只是识大体，但那群人骨子里都傲慢。这游戏无孔不入，发现他们中有两个在谋略方面旗鼓相当的人，一定会想办法逼他们对立。”埃德加幽幽地说：“谈论别人的灾祸，很快也会降到自己头上。”小K和罗琳嫌弃地瞥了它几眼。  
黑发撒加和艾俄洛斯已经停止了吵架，一起看沙加，沙加想了想才说：“我没有权力评判任何人的对错，也不觉得你们的做法有问题。我也通过这件事得到了教训，各位自然也有自己的想法。我的错误在于，我一直试图将方舟和圣经记载的洪水故事联系起来，在会长——”他看了一眼蓝发撒加，“和穆提出第五种方案的时候，没有及时做为。当时我很矛盾，一方面赞同第五种方案，一方面又想：根据圣经故事，底层诺亚以及底层之上的种子船舱，里面的动物和植物理应在这次航行中消失。如果这是注定的，那么也许我们该选择诺亚方案或者闪方案。我还是没有想清楚游戏究竟是什么，我们究竟该不该为游戏负责。”  
沙加果然不负众望，一开口就把话题拽到了十万八千里之外。  
只听他继续说：“《圣经·创世纪》有一个情节上的递进，可能你们也发现了。”  
谁也不说话，最后雅典学派新任生存部长两个加隆开口说：“谁也没发现，有话快说！”  
“耶和华创造天地万物之后，曾对人类说，他把世上一切菜蔬和果子赐给人类做食物。等到大洪水过后，他又对诺亚一家说，他把一切活着的动物赐给人类做食物。这说明在圣经创世纪这个单元剧情内，人类最开始只吃素，大洪水过后才吃肉。”  
谁也不说话，所有人都等待聆听副会长那出类拔萃的非人类智慧，他们谁也不想继续和黑发撒加争辩对错，宁可听听副会长说的谁都理解不了的高见。何况，谁都知道副会长从不故弄玄虚，他本人就是个玄虚。依然是两个加隆翻着白眼说：“所以呢？再来一次洪水人就可以吃人了？是这么递进吗？”  
大家有点想笑，但谁也笑不出来。沙加一本正经地说：“不，耶和华规定过不能自相残杀，人不能以同类当食物，你这个判断的错误在于——”“行了行了我知错了你继续说吧。”  
沙加这才继续说道：“也就是说，我们得到的结果在事实上吻合了圣经的记载，这究竟是不是一个巧合？我们现在应该想的，不只是责任问题，还有下一次当我们再进入某个传说情境时，我们应该如何利用既定的传说，来把我们和他人的危险降到最低。我建议大家不要争论任何问题，各自冷静。”  
最后一句话起了效果，谁想在这个时候说话呢？事已至此，说话又有什么用？有人想到底层诺亚此刻的情况，担心内疚地垂着头；有人想着沙加提出的设想，紧紧皱着眉。多数人都在发呆，卡妙拿着绷带和草药，一个个递过去。大家又开始包扎伤口。  
“你用这种办法压下矛盾，有意义吗？”米罗不知什么时候来到穆身边。  
“这未必是矛盾。不管这位黑发的会长做了什么，出于什么目的，我们都不能忘了还有一位蓝发的会长。”穆回答。  
米罗顺着穆的目光看蓝发撒加，他面无表情，一言不发，米罗擅长察言观色，也擅长解读别人的情绪，他分明从那刻意麻木的眼神里，感到了痛苦和无奈。他觉得自己也难过起来。对穆说：“的确，暂时没有更好的办法。”一旁的亚尔迪只是叹了口气，他什么都没说。  
黑眼睛终于鼓起勇气来到帮人上药的沙加身边，沙加问：“你来做什么？”  
“找、找凤凰玩！”黑眼睛灵机一动。  
沙加拎着凤凰的一只翅膀扔给黑眼睛，黑眼睛怕凤凰摔到，只好驮着它，但它的身体并不比凤凰大，只能艰难地飞着。还是信天翁水手好心，接过凤凰飞到角落里。可是，不论黑眼睛怎么哀求，凤凰一直在打盹，别说“帮个忙”，连眼睛都不肯睁开。红毛实在看不下去，飞过去冲着凤凰大吼：“赶快起来！帮个忙你又不会死！”凤凰这才醒过来，半梦半醒地听黑眼睛嘀嘀咕咕。  
艾俄洛斯给自己换了一回药，又帮弟弟缠绷带。小狮子一直没发表意见，它看着哥哥，有点想哭，艾俄洛斯摸摸他的头，轻声对他说：“事情已经发生了，下一次，我们不要让这种事发生。”艾欧利亚点点头。  
阿布罗狄还在看程序，沙加来到他身边，阿布罗狄对他摇摇头。迪斯和修罗走了过来，迪斯说：“我有点不明白，他自己一个人就能做决定，为什么要等一伙人吵起来。”阿布罗狄说：“投票程序只有所有游戏者在场的情况下，才能开启。你们如果不回来，诺亚他们只能雕塑一样站在那里。”  
“那么启动以后呢？他为什么不第一时间做这件事？”  
“我觉得……”阿布罗狄说：“他是真的想听听别人的意见，看有没有更好的办法。”  
“你的舌头是不是该剪剪？”黑发撒加听到了这句话，冷哼一声。他坐到蓝发撒加的对面，挑衅似的看着他。两张一模一样的脸隔着一张长桌对峙着。  
“抉择，难道一定要从利己的角度考虑？”  
“一定，所谓利他，就是帮助他人利己。”  
“那么你从没有喜爱的事物，从不想保护什么东西？”  
“喜爱，就是把狼驯化成狗，把原鸡养成家鸡，把豹子的花纹穿在身上；保护，只和数量有关，倘若世界上只剩九只老鼠，三只苍蝇，一只蚊子，照例会有人呼吁保护它们。”  
“你想过感情吗？”  
“没有感情，胜利者有权怜悯失败者，失败者只会憎恨胜利者。”  
“‘野心家本身，就是个梦的影子。’”  
“所以你连梦都不敢做了？”  
“我只是不想做一场噩梦。”  
“那你只能做蝼蚁的梦，被支配，利用，碾碎。”  
气氛越来越凝重，他们不服输的甚至带着憎恨地注视对方，一句话也不说。在这冗长的沉默里，声音渐渐消失，每个人都在思考撒加说的话，就连鸟儿们也不敢大声出气，只有两个加隆偶尔发出一两声冷笑。这沉默一直持续到舱门被粗暴地推开。  
“你们还要在这里赖多久！回你们的船舱去！”  
诺亚一家又出现了，他们四人不知做了什么，每个人露出十足十的疲倦表情。闪又端起了他的机枪。这一次，谁也没去看黑发撒加，谁也不愿再去听他的命令，小狮子第一个起身，但他还是停住了脚步，看向蓝发撒加。  
其他人也都停了下来，看着蓝发撒加。  
蓝发撒加有些意外，但他很快克制了自己的表情，沉着地对众人说：“走吧。”  
他尽职地背起了阿布罗狄，阿布罗狄和迪斯、修罗用眼神商量一番，迪斯骑着鸵鸟跟在蓝发撒加身后，修罗则陪在黑发撒加身边。两个加隆依然观察着他们的一举一动，说了句：“真有意思。”  
“含，程序启动后，没有更改的办法吗？”蓝发撒加突然问。  
“不可逆程序，没有更改办法，每个人都要为自己的选择负责。”含回头说。  
米罗一脸震惊，他听过同样的话，在自由海洋，在那个没建成的摩天轮工地。他看卡妙，卡妙艰难地思考着，无法回应他的眼神。  
“我想问个问题，”沙加一开口，雅弗就转过身，他们之间似乎达成了某种默契。  
“为什么你们的防护措施，都是生物技术介入？有一种更有效的方法。”沙加说。  
“你是说基因干涉？”雅弗笑着摇了一下头：“就像那位能言善道的绵羊先生所说，我们不能篡夺神的权威。”  
沙加秀气的眉毛皱了起来，脸也因思考绷的紧紧的，艾俄洛斯代表一头雾水的众人问：“你在说什么？”沙加也摇了一下头：“说出不成熟的想法，会给人误导。等我想明白再告诉你们。”众人已经习惯他出人意表的作风，也不勉强他。  
接下来，闪不许他们继续发问，他们如囚犯一样被关进船舱，没有人再来给他们送饭送水，幸好他们早有储备。他们没有心情说话，更没有心情游戏，甚至没有力气脱掉身上沾血的衣服，洗洗黏在一起的毛，他们在发酸发臭，困顿地捱着每一分每一秒，耳朵似乎能听到诺亚底层传来的哀嚎，那声音刀子一样搅着他们的心脏。  
这一次，连黑发撒加也不再多话，他依然占用着最好的位置、最好的毯子、最多的食物，没有人和他理论，除了迪斯、修罗和阿布罗狄，大家都将他当做空气。只有沙加偶尔和他说上几句话，谈论一些问题。即使他们说的很吸引人，旁人也不想插话。  
对众人的冷淡，黑发撒加泰然自若。有时，他的目光故意碰到那投向自己的、看似不经意的探究的眼神，露出笑容。被他抓到的人不由自主地开始思考那个他们根本不想思考的问题：“我是不是真的被他救了？”每当他们耳边仿佛响起诺亚底层动物求救般的叫声，那声音经久不绝，这个念头也就一次次浮出脑海，无法按捺。  
每个人都在思考，只有卡妙艰难地收拾着船舱里的东西，将工具一件件放进他们的口袋里，米罗也没法帮忙，只能跟在他身后。等所有东西收拾完，他们也和其他人一样，蜷缩在自己的角落里。  
时间飞快流动，不知过了多久，诺亚方舟停止了颠簸。

***********************************************

重新接触到外面的空气，撒加下意识地满满地吸了一口，他身后的同伴们也发出满足的声音。从肮脏混乱又不通气的船舱走出来，他们像重新活了过来，有些人迫不及待地跑了几步，确定自己完好无损。  
撒加一直想对含说几句话，他回头寻找含，他们父子就站在船舱口。诺亚手指上停了一只白鸽，白鸽口中衔着青色的橄榄枝，含正看着那只鸽子。闪依然卫士一样站在父亲身后，拿着那把不离身的枪。雅弗离他们较远，正在和黑发的自己以及沙加说话。  
“大水过后空气新鲜，视野开阔，一切都充满生命感。”很难想象，雅弗会说这种话。  
“难怪神要降下洪水，进行大扫除。”黑发撒加说话依然带了奚落。  
“就像搬了个新家。”沙加着脚下荒芜的土地，弯身分辨泥土和石头的类型，却毫无头绪，他问雅弗：“这里是亚拉腊山？现在是七月十七日？还是十月一日？”  
“但这个新家马上就会被旧东西弄得乱糟糟。”雅弗说：“你问的事也没有任何意义。”  
“那些动物……”  
“方舟停下来后，依次打开上层诺亚和中层诺亚，里边的动物已经跑光了。然后才让你们出来。”  
“跑？”  
“跑。”雅弗对着父亲喊：“父亲！是不是可以打开下层诺亚了？”  
诺亚点点头，闪怒视撒加等人，含沉默地咬着嘴唇。  
撒加心头一紧。他不知道经过这么多天，下层诺亚变成了什么样子，也许他们会看到堆积如山的尸体，看到血流成河，看到他们熟悉的面孔上更加憎恨的眼神，还可能再次遭遇动物们的围攻。那一定是一副地狱般的景象。他逼着自己不眨眼地盯着那些缓缓打开的舱门。  
没有人下令，所有人默默拿起了武器。  
“放下吧。你以为它们还敢攻击你们？”闪讽刺道。  
刺鼻的腥臭在空气中弥漫，撒加努力地闭住气，仍然几乎晕倒在浓烈的血腥气中，沙加的反应更严重，他紧紧闭上眼睛，还是双脚发软，他的手突然触到了柔软的皮毛，这才放心地软下去，靠在身边的亚尔迪身上。不是穆，但这一定是穆的授意。  
“哦！副会长晕血的状况果然严重！”众人之中，迪斯、修罗、阿布罗狄、黑发撒加、加隆和艾俄洛斯面不改色，迪斯还戏谑地叫了一声。  
他们听到一声嚎叫。  
有动物从船舱里跑了出来，他们看不清那是什么，黑乎乎一团，看到他们，也许只是闻到他们的气味，就尖叫着远远逃开，避若蛇蝎。  
更多的黑影出现、远远地消失，雅弗对众人说：“我们打开上面两层的时候，动物们也是这样，立约失败，这个世界，动物和人没有制约，注定是个相互厮杀的世界。”  
“够了！你不要总是这个样子！”闪大喝一声。  
雅弗始终微笑。  
“你胜利了！你那套魔鬼的理论胜利了！说吧！你想做什么？”闪喝道，诺亚和含一脸平静，一起看着雅弗。  
“做什么？”雅弗苦笑，“这个问题太难了，我真不知道应该做什么。”  
“你明里暗里和我们作对，到底为了什么？”雅弗的态度让闪的火气更大。  
“我并没有故意和你们作对。”雅弗说：“事实上你们做什么我都不反对。”  
“闪，雅弗，你们不要吵。”诺亚慈祥公允地说：“雅弗，按照约定，你是胜利者，有权决定我们今后的命运。”  
“父亲，我对世界和命运都没有兴趣，它们怎么样都好。”雅弗说：“或者，你们想做什么？”  
“雅弗哥哥，你难道没有任何愿望吗？”含忍不住开了口。  
“从来没有。”雅弗回答。  
“他从来只想证明别人都是错的，只有他是对的！”闪不客气地说。  
“是的，但这并不是愿望。”  
“我未必是错的！”含大声说。  
“你还没受够教训！”闪怒斥：“都是你不守规矩，滥用同情心，才让那么多的动物死掉！”  
“我承认！”含说：“但谁也不是全知全能的神！我只承认我判断失误！我愿意接受失败的责任！但同情别人没错！我们的诺亚来自神的同情！”  
“难道你还想再开一局？有完没完？”闪恨不得端起枪对准弟弟。  
含咬住嘴唇，看着父亲和两个哥哥。  
“我要再开一局！”含坚定地说。  
“方舟已经有了金属细胞，具备了星体航行能力，如你所愿。”雅弗对含说：“可以，我们再来一次。”  
“够了！还要多少次！”闪用枪托重重地杵着地面：“你是说那些金属细胞已经自行变异了？每次都是他在异想天开，你在胡闹，别人跟着你们受罪！”  
诺亚用手按了按闪的肩头，说：“这不是很好吗？神有神的意志，我们有我们的意志。”  
“一次一次！一次又一次！每次你们都在重复同样的妇人之仁！”闪对父亲吼道，随即他平静下来，懊悔地说：“对不起，父亲。”  
“没关系。”诺亚依然慈爱地按着他的肩头：“但是，你并没有选择退出，不是吗？”  
撒加等人一字不差地听着父子四人的对话，他们心头有种种疑问。对这个游戏，诺亚一家的身份，过往的种种细节，每想一次，疑问便会比上一次更多。  
“含，你们也是游戏者吗？”蓝发撒加上前一步。  
含一直没和他们说话，他的身子直了直，并没有转过来，以不大的声音说：“你不应该问这个问题，谁也不应该问这个问题。”  
“开始清洗吧。”雅弗对方舟说。  
撒加他们这才发现，不知不觉，动物已经跑光。就在诺亚父子说话的短短时间里，偌大的方舟已经空了，只剩下蝇鼠的啃咬声，在空气中分外渗人。那么多的动物眨眼间全都消失得无影无踪，若不是亲眼所见，谁都不敢相信。  
“他们跑的可真快。”黑发撒加说。  
“这并不奇怪，世界上那么多殚精竭虑的开始，结束时也许还不到一秒钟。”雅弗说。  
也许因为这句话的内容，也许因为雅弗说话时的表情，众人竟然伤感起来。  
方舟里发出轰然降落的声音，冰雪层被打开，雪珠开始融化，雪水冲刷着方舟内部的每一块舱壁，每一寸船板，浑浊的、带着血色的水从洞开的舱门泻了下来，一股股水流汇为急流，冲下山壁，流向遥远的平原和谷底。  
“真没想到，世界新生，竟然是这个样子。”米罗看着河流里不断浮起动物的残骸，又迅速地被冲走，不禁感叹，卡妙拉着他的尾巴，呆呆地沿着河流望去，望着看不见的远方。很快，血水的颜色变清，变透彻，种子也跟着流了出来，混在泥土中，被水流卷走。  
“请问！”亚尔迪走上去问道：“将蝇鼠放走，不会给新世界带来灾祸吗？”  
闪看了亚尔迪一眼，冷哼道：“你倒是从始至终关心动物。”他顿了顿，竟然回答了亚尔迪的问题：“蝇鼠是最贪心也最短视的动物，它们根本不会放过眼前的任何食物，所以别的动物从方舟逃跑，它们还要把那些木头和骨头啃光，啃到什么也不剩。但是，它们怕冷，怕水，融化的雪水就是它们的克星，它们很快就会被消灭的干干净净。”  
亚尔迪松了口气，他和别人一样，看到闪就觉得紧张，但他还是勇敢地问：“底层诺亚，到底剩下多少动物？”  
闪仍然严肃地瞪着他，半晌，他拿出一张白纸和一根芦苇笔，计算一番，咬牙说：“上层诺亚损失1.19%，延损率0.15%；中层诺亚损失14.04%，延损率1.13%；下层诺亚——你们干的好事——损失81.29%，延损率92.01%。”  
亚尔迪张开嘴想说什么，最后愧疚地垂下头。  
巨大的水流声中，方舟发出奇怪的响声，众人侧耳细听，有点像他们听过的，雅弗启动防护壁时的声音。  
“既然雅弗同意含的提议，我们四个人达成了一致，那么，该走了。”诺亚信步走上方舟的阶梯，闪紧紧跟了上去，亚尔迪在后面叫了声谢谢，他没有回头。  
“那些鱼？”沙加问雅弗。  
“那是种子，会跟我们一起走。”雅弗回答。  
大家全都惊讶地看着沙加，他们不得不佩服沙加奇异的智慧。  
“含，对不起！”  
看着含跟着雅弗走上阶梯，蓝发撒加再也忍不住，叫了出来。  
含终于转过身，他跑向撒加，两个人的手握在一起。  
“保重。”他们同时说。  
艾欧利亚等人也挤了上去，和含道别，这时迪斯喊了一声：“翅膀！”  
黝黑的、金属质感的羽翼从方舟一侧探了出来，一根根羽翼组成巨大的翅膀，斜斜向上伸出，几乎遮住了半个天空，众人看不到方舟的另一侧，想必也正长出翅膀。在闪的催促中，含跑上方舟，对众人挥了挥手，他身后站着始终微笑的雅弗。  
众人静静看着这壮丽的一幕。  
钢铁翅膀完全张开，巨大的方舟，千千万万洞开的舱门正在关闭，像整座城市的居民在同一时刻关上家中的窗子，翅膀带动方舟缓缓离开地面，他们脚下的山脉正在震动。清水和种子从天空洒了下来，雨丝落在他们身上，方舟越飞越高，越飞越远，一路撒着融化的清水和解冻了的种子。  
没有人说话，没有人挥手，连鸟儿们都只是静静地拍着翅膀，目送生命之舟离去。艾欧利亚和米罗的大眼睛闪了闪，小夜莺忍不住唱起了歌：

“大船要开了，  
就要开了。  
你是大地的女儿  
不爱河流海洋  
偏偏要嫁给星光。

大船要开了，  
就要开了。  
你去什么地方？  
宇宙那么大。  
我不能陪你远走  
你不会为我留下。

你去什么地方？  
宇宙那么大。  
最冷的星团，  
最亮的灯塔  
没有家的你啊，  
再也不能说害怕。

大船要开了，  
就要开了。  
你是大地的女儿，  
离开家的你啊，  
永远不能说害怕。”

它唱的似乎是一首童谣，没有人能判断这究竟是什么时代、哪个星球的童谣，只觉得那稚嫩纯真的声音异常动人，都听得入了迷。穆夸奖说：“真好听。”黑眼睛不好意思地说：“我唱歌不是最好听的。”穆说：“别谦虚，的确好听。”黑眼睛晕陶陶地乱飞起来。  
沙加突然觉得头上的凤凰动了动，一粒种子从他头上滚了下来，顺着裙子落在他脚下。  
“这是？”他弯身捡了起来。  
“是方舟洒下来的吗？”亚尔迪问。  
“不对，方位不对！”米罗说。  
“是不是通关奖励？一粒奇异的可以复活动物的种子！”艾欧利亚小狮子说。  
“会不会是……”沙加露出惊喜的表情，他从装满各种工具的袋子里翻出铲子，开始挖土，大水过后的土地肥沃松软，力气不大的他也能很轻易挖出一个小坑。  
“这个是……”黑眼睛忍不住想说话，穆静静地看了它一眼，它只能把话憋回肚子。凤凰依然睡在沙加头上，不关心发生的任何事。沙加将那粒种子放进土中，这是大水过后，人类播种的第一粒种子，此时此刻，这粒种子给他们带来了莫大的安慰。  
沙加开始用双手为种子盖上泥土，旁边的艾欧利亚和亚尔迪也用爪子和蹄子胡乱帮忙，米罗和卡妙也蹲在一旁，卡妙用一只手抓着泥土，米罗的表情渐渐开朗起来，艾欧利亚说：“把它种下去，动物们是不是就复活了？”他们的鸟也在一旁看着，听到这句话，有些好笑地看看彼此，又不愿意笑话小狮子。  
穆在不愿的地方踱步，故意不去看沙加，但沙加惊喜的表情还在他眼前，他在泥土上印了一个个蹄印，黑眼睛凑过来，小声说：“是凤凰帮了我，它一直抓着那粒种子。”穆忍不住多夸了它几句，不过，他的眼睛里没有小夜莺，他一直装作不经意地瞄向沙加。其实他很熟悉沙加现在的样子，小的时候，在东方学院，这个形象偶尔在他的脑海里走上一圈，让他每每希望重新回到小时候。  
时间太快了，他们一转眼就长大了。他希望为他做的事越来越多，能为他做的事越来越少。  
“外交部长，方舟都走了，我们为什么还是这个样子？难道还没结束吗？”迪斯不耐烦地说。  
穆刚想回头看他，眼前突然一亮，一道彩虹像飞速架起的桥梁，从山的一端搭像远处，紧接着，另一条彩虹出现在第一条彩虹尽头，彩虹连绵不断地出现，艾欧利亚和米罗奔跑着，艾欧利亚大声数着：“一条……两条……三条……”  
一共有七十七道彩虹，它们出现在天空的各个角落，所有人都仰起头，看那绚烂的颜色。时间在加快，河水飞快地流动，种子钻出泥土，鱼类跃出水面，动物们在远处出现又消失。沙加低下头，一根细嫩柔软的藤蔓钻出地面，藤蔓是深色的，但被阳光一照，又出现不同层次的变色，茎的最上部已经变为鲜红。  
“果然是彩虹蔓！”沙加脱口而出，他伸出手，隔着空气碰触那藤蔓，他发现，自己的手已经不再幼嫩，那是一只少年的手。  
“我们恢复了！”艾欧利亚大喊一声！  
穆站了起来，看到自己的双手，摸摸自己的头顶，脸和头发，还有耳朵，跺跺自己的脚，他长长地舒了一口气。他并不悲观，只是习惯性地考虑所有可能，直到方才，他还在考虑“倘若今后都是羊的样子该怎么办”。  
“四个手着地太难受了，比别人矮那么多，觉得身为人类的尊严都没有了！”艾欧利亚伸展四肢，对着空气打了几拳；米罗把十指张开，握起，张开，握起，不忘调侃艾欧利亚：“你以前也比别人矮那么多呢！”；卡妙甩着他那只一直抱着瓶子的胳膊；修罗和艾俄洛斯跺跺脚，互相看了一眼，修罗说：“有四个脚也挺好。”艾俄洛斯点头：“没错，跑得快。”亚尔迪又是伸腰又是扩胸，对他们说：“那是因为你们有手有身子！当了动物连头都回不过去，太难受了！”  
看着他们的样子，穆的心情就好了起来，他察觉到沙加的视线，那视线很快转移，再看沙加时，他正在对彩虹蔓说话。  
“努力长大吧，希望还能见到你。”  
可惜彩虹蔓不能回答他，就连穆也无法听到那神奇植物的心声。  
大概是心理作用，彩虹蔓的嫩芽似乎轻轻地摇了摇。  
迪斯也很高兴，可惜他依然是个小孩，他左看右看，问天上的鸟：“你们看到骑士了吗？”  
鸵鸟驮着一大袋食物哒哒哒地跑过来。  
“我担心水会冲坏粮食，饿着你，就去找了可以存储粮食的山洞，在那边。”骑士殷勤地说。迪斯好气又好笑地踢了它一脚，它马上伏在地上，等迪斯坐稳才小心翼翼地站了起来。众鸟毫不吝啬各自的嘘声，红毛忍无可忍地问：“它到底什么时候藏起来的？你们发现了吗？”其他鸟纷纷表示根本没注意。  
气氛似乎又热闹起来，穆知道有个大问题还没解决，他相信其他人和他一样，不知道该用什么样的目光看那位合而为一的会长。此时他们已经恢复了平日的自控能力，头脑也更加清楚，重新回想诺亚发生的一切，千头万绪，理不出个所以然，谁是谁非更是无法定夺。他当然想要自然而然地走上去，像往常一样和撒加说话，商量下一步该做什么，但这种想法本身就不自然。  
“撒加！”艾俄洛斯叫了一声。  
从身体恢复那一刻，撒加就在发呆，艾俄洛斯的声音叫醒了他。他强打精神，朝艾俄洛斯走了过去，艾俄洛斯也走过来，捶了他肩头一拳问：“分成两个人是什么感觉？”撒加苦笑，没有回答。  
“我们的第一个任务，究竟算不算完成？”艾俄洛斯问。  
“算。调度员说的很清楚，任务内容是‘完成航行’。”撒加回答。  
“但这任务完成的真不圆满，有失你一向的领导水准。”  
“……”  
“身为雅典学派的执行者，我必须警告，你下次再发挥失常，小心我弹劾你。”艾俄洛斯故作严肃地说。  
撒加忍不住笑了出来，他郑重地点了点头。  
“老实说，我都不知道这样做对不对。”艾俄洛斯点了根烟，吸了起来。  
“我也不知道。”  
“不论如何，我是你从小到大的朋友，我相信你——你的问题，只能自己解决。”  
“谢谢。”  
众人松了口气，迪斯敲着手——他忘了自己的手不再是钳子，一敲生疼——冲卡妙喊：“喂！那个智商比我们低一大半的！你还不会说话吗？”  
“通关塔罗在哪儿？”这是卡妙说的第一句话，同样不负众望，大家都笑了起来，这是久违了的笑声。  
土地里、空气里突然响起了凯旋般的音乐，皇后和白兔在音乐中走了过来，白兔不悦地叫道：“你们怎么这么市侩！我真不想再看到你们！”皇后双手拿着一张塔罗，塔罗牌的背面对着众人，上面有美丽的花纹和星星。  
“多谢。”撒加走上前，恭敬地从皇后手中接过那张纸牌，令他意外的是，塔罗没有牌面。  
“为什么牌面是空白的？”卡妙问。  
“不要问东问西！我们是调度员！不是百科全书！大阿尔克纳的牌面都是空白的，小阿尔克纳上的图案也是暂时的！真正的图案要到最后才知道！”兔子蹦起来大叫：“你们竟然能通过诺亚实验，这次算你们运气！别得意，还有更危险的任务呢！”  
“这有什么关系，有幸运的皇后保佑我们。”穆对皇后露出仰慕的笑容，后面有一伙人配合他，皇后一面做出倨傲的样子，一面笑得合不拢嘴。  
“花言巧语！好了，你们可以继续游戏了。”白兔说着，递过胳膊，皇后挽着它，一人一兔向前走去。  
“喂！接下来的任务是什么？”艾俄洛斯问。  
“一直向前走！”白兔得意洋洋地叫了一声，它和皇后越走越快，转眼移出了众人的视线。  
“一直走？”艾欧利亚等人还没反应过来，卡妙已经坐下来重新整理背囊，亚尔迪也坐了下来，学着卡妙的样子拿出一些工具，他忍不住说：“不愧是卡妙，永远知道该做什么。”米罗本想和卡妙说几句劫后余生的情话，见卡妙飞快地拿出工具，扎好背囊，又去整理另一个背囊，突然意识到比起卡妙，他的生存经验和处变经验都差了一大截。在卡妙的带动下，其他人也整理好了各自的行囊。  
撒加抬起头，看空中仍未消退的彩虹，所有事情都发生的太快，他来不及细想。那个黑头发的自己似乎没有消失，他的讥笑依然在耳边。他再一次为这种对峙战栗不已。他对这个未知的游戏产生了深深的恐惧，却也产生了极大的期待。他有预感，这个游戏将一次次逼他正视自己。也许，这个游戏里有他一直想知道的答案。  
重新回想起方舟上的一切，一切都像梦。  
他看荒原丘陵，万千沟壑，他似乎看到一只小狼的身影，就在这新生的山川河流间一跃而来，欢叫一声，与他擦身而去，奔向广阔的天和地。  
那一瞬间，他重新鼓起了勇气，向着白兔和皇后消失的方向迈开步伐，对身后的人喊道：“我们走！”

（第十五章·荒原·待续）


	15. 十五·秘思维

以工具破解工具，以思维破解思维。  
******************************

前方是一片真正的荒原。  
洪水过后，泥土表层已经有了绿意，脚下有属于大地的坚硬的软，不过，再往前，放眼看不到一丝绿色，只有灰黄的土地。两片土地从微绿到灰绿，再到灰黄，颜色过渡自然，艾俄洛斯拿出指南针，磁极稳定，他对撒加说：“指南针能用，我们暂时可以确定方向。”撒加点了下头，径直向前走。  
迈出某一步，撒加明显地感觉到场景正在切换，只听米罗在身后说：“又翻页了！”艾欧利亚好奇心特别强，他特意在两个场景的界限上多留了一会儿，强烈的眩晕感让他几乎维持不住身体的平衡，红毛在空中大叫：“快拉他一把。”  
刻意走在最后面的艾俄洛斯抬腿冲弟弟的屁股踢了一脚。  
“土匪。”红毛冷哼。  
艾欧利亚跌了个狗吃屎，一时间眼冒金星，根本缓不过劲儿，米罗用手拍他的脸，他好不容易清醒过来，回头就冲着穆喊：“外部！你不觉得这就是瞬间移动？”  
没有人理他。穆和卡妙正对着来时的方向指指点点，穆说：“就用那块绿苔当参照物。”卡妙拿出一把双头工具，用尖头那端挖了些泥土，用一块布包好，向那绿苔猛地一抛。  
奇怪的事发生了，那绿苔本来离他们不远，土包却在空气中划出长长的弧度，消失在看不见的地方，却根本没有到达或越过那块绿苔。  
“令人费解的空间构造。”撒加的足尖准确地停在他们刚刚跨过的“那条线”。他们只是跨了一小步，但从土包的路径来看，那无疑是个长度颇为可观的空间。  
艾俄洛斯已经打开手枪的保险，想了想，放下了手枪。  
加隆从他的无所不包的背包里摸出一把大弹弓和几块小石头，侧身瞄准那块绿苔，两指一放，小石头飞了出去，落在视线不及的地方，依然没有接近那块绿苔。  
“我试试。”穆说，加隆随手将弹弓和石子抛给他。  
穆和加隆一样侧过身，在瞄准前，先向身后看了看，确定无人才发射了另一枚小石子。  
“小心！”伴随着众人的叫声，穆微微侧过头，反弹回来的石子擦过他的几缕发丝，最后落在地上。  
众人露出沉思的表情。  
他们看得清楚，穆的弹弓技巧比加隆好上许多，射出的石子凌厉迅猛，飞得更远。当它飞到某个距离，突然以更快的速度弹了回来。它依然没有在视界里靠近那块绿苔。  
而且，从时间来说，这一切发生得过于迅速，仿佛穆只是用石子打了一面近在咫尺的墙壁。  
“快走吧！快走吧！”骑士一跳一跳地提醒众人，“地已经裂了！”  
众人低头一看，原本干涸的荒地出现了龟裂的痕迹。那痕迹正以细微的速度扩大。  
“如果停下来，土地就会塌陷？”撒加问。  
骑士点头哈腰，不敢说话，因为小K正在空中瞪着它。它委屈地嘀咕：“再不走我就要陷进去了，你们这群有翅膀的，怎么知道两腿走路的苦恼。”  
撒加的手向前一挥，众人迈开步子。他们注意到，地面又恢复到原来的状态。很快，土地变成了完全的土黄色，荒土没有边际，地面没有植物、动物、脚印、声音，头顶的天空一片湛蓝，没有一片云彩，也没有猛烈的阳光。这像是一个涂了颜色的理念空间，撒加说：“这一次的任务是‘一直向前走’，也许是在考验我们的耐力和体力，不知道要走多长时间，也不知道中途会不会有危险，我们会不会分开。检查一下自己身上的食物、水和武器。”  
众人按照撒加的话检查了一下自己携带的物品，没有停下脚步。米罗说：“这个时候，难道我们不该制造一些交通工具？”话音刚落，就听到地面开裂、土层剥落的声音，原来是加隆正将几个滑轮放在地面上，看到那龟裂正在延伸，他悻悻地将滑轮收了起来。  
“看来，只能用腿了。”米罗遗憾地摇头，他一打眼看着骑鸵鸟的迪斯，顺口说：“这个游戏还挺人性，至少知道照顾小朋友。”鸵鸟的双脚立刻陷了下去，迪斯迅速地跳了下去，地面恢复原状。  
迪斯仰头看了米罗一眼。米罗摊摊手，“相信我，这次真不是故意的。”艾欧利亚不满地说：“你怎么这么坏？想累死他吗？他的腿那么短！”迪斯转头又看了艾欧利亚一眼，二话不说向前走。米罗和艾欧利亚一愣。他们几个有共同目标的时候沆瀣一气挤兑外交部长，不找穆的麻烦的时候就临时拆伙互相挤兑，谁都不肯在口头上落下风，不还嘴不是任何人的性格。米罗不禁问迪斯：“你怎么了？”  
“少说几句。省点力气。”艾俄洛斯说。  
“省下一句话的力气能多走几步？”艾欧利亚反问：“我们难道不该讨论一下刚才那个——空间——你们不觉得它和穆的瞬间移动很像吗？”  
“也像哈伦威德用的移动装置。”沙加接口，“有特定的空间，有定位，有没有可能是同样的东西？”  
“而且，是不是连时间都改了呢？”艾欧利亚说：“我们在同样的时间里吗？”  
“两辨仪。”米罗突然说。  
“两辨仪？”撒加回过头。  
米罗露出迷惑的表情，“我也不知道为什么突然想到这个东西。但并不是没道理吧？达摩斯ZX航舰结合两辨仪，就能改变空间和时间。还有，当年报导出来的两辨仪的‘证物’，有没有可能是从自由海洋，或者百万城市的某个游戏环节拿出去的？”  
“游戏不允许泄密。”艾欧利亚说。  
“两位少爷，闭嘴行不行？”加隆回过头，嘲讽地看了他们一眼。  
“可是如果我们不快点把这些事弄明白，前边不知又会出现什么问题！”艾欧利亚不甘心地顶嘴，米罗赞同地点头，问沙加：“副会长，你觉得除了体力与耐力，这个环节还有什么考验吗？”  
“对孤独的抵抗能力。”沙加回答。  
“孤独？”米罗眨眨眼：“怎么突然出现了浪漫字眼？”  
“孤独只在最坚强的哲人、最乐观的学者和最善感的艺术家那里，才能称为浪漫。对绝大多数的人来说，孤独就是绝望。”  
艾欧利亚想要反驳，沙加说：“你可以几天不与人说话，几个月缩在房间里，几年过独居生活，但你并非遁世。这未必是孤独。真正的孤独是空无一人，空无一物，陪伴你的只有你，你依靠的只有你，你们有过这样的经历吗？”  
艾欧利亚和米罗摇了摇头。  
“副会长认为，人在什么时候最孤独？”撒加问。  
“死亡，降生，追求理想到达一定境界。”沙加回答。  
撒加若有所思地点了点头。  
米罗故意问：“为什么副会长一直从形而上的角度理解这个游戏？”  
“想的多了就傻了。”修罗竟然插了一句。  
“想要顺利通过这个游戏，必须做形而上的考虑。”沙加说。  
“在诺亚，你的考虑也不少，最后一点用处都没有。”艾欧利亚以一种无恶意的语调的嘟囔，加隆恶意满满地说：“有啊，马后炮。”  
沙加无意与他们争辩，只是习惯性地做出解释：“我们解决问题的途径只有两个，一是思维，一是工具。我们常常以工具破解工具，聪明的人以思维破解工具，更聪明的人以思维破解思维，也就是从根源上解决对立面的工具。”  
很多人露出泄气的表情，他们不明白为什么副会长不是不做人事，就是不说人话。但沙加有一种无精打采的一本正经，他试图让眼前的愚钝的人们了解到真理的奥秘：“当然，工具的基础依然是思维，举个简单的例子，我们平时研究问题用到的定理和公式就是工具，但它们的本质是久远的思维。”  
“副会长，那么你认为，想要通过这个游戏，我们需要破解的是思维对吗？”撒加问。  
“不对，我们既要破解工具，也要破解思维，这需要一种更加高级的思维。”沙加答。  
艾欧利亚尝试跨越某种门类的沟通，他问沙加：“副会长，我们在诺亚，只能算以工具破解工具对吗？那么我们的身体究竟算是思维还是工具？你的说法太不严密了！”  
“诡辩。”沙加冷冷地说。  
“……”艾欧利亚不太受用地看着沙加，又见众人全都闷头走路，不禁说：“这么走路更容易累吧！或者——”他看着抱着魔法书，拎着收音机的卡妙，“你放点音乐？”卡妙摇摇头，示意收音机根本不能用。米罗说：“扔掉算了，根本没用处——我来帮你拿吧？”卡妙只是摇头，米罗无法，就和艾欧利亚讨论起“收音机可能具备的奇妙用处”。  
撒加见他们没有收口的意思，略微思考，对众人说：“不如我们大家轮流讲故事，打发时间。怎么样？”迪斯冲着米罗和艾欧利亚说：“会长照顾你们呢！还不说谢谢！”米罗和艾欧利亚说得正欢，听到这一句，不太高兴地问：“我们为什么要被照顾？”  
“你们两个能不能别嚷嚷？”修罗毫不客气地说：“明明什么经验也没有，还不听指挥。碍手碍脚，看了就烦。”  
米罗和艾欧利亚同时斜眼看修罗，这两个人从小到大虽然也受到过家人或朋友的批评，但从未有人如此不客气地指责他们是累赘。米罗是美其司家飞扬跋扈的小少爷，艾欧利亚是帕帕多普洛斯家宠爱的焦点，他们从没尝过被当面奚落的滋味——或者早已被他们伶俐的口舌和飞速的拳头讨了回来——傲气和从小养成的不明显的娇气同时发作，两个人索性你一言我一语说个没完。  
修罗一向有话直说，说完就忘，根本不管听者的感受，迪斯本来想打个圆场，见米罗和艾欧利亚越发来劲，连撒加和艾俄洛斯都管不住，索性冷笑一声：“不知好歹。”干脆听他们的闲聊当解闷。天空的鸟儿们比雷达还要灵敏，感觉到有热闹，也幸灾乐祸地听了起来。  
米罗和艾欧利亚本来讨论的是那个奇怪的游戏情景转换空间，包括长度宽度和高度，他们刻意把话题说得很有趣味性，想要勾起其他人的讨论欲，可惜其他人显然都有强大的定力，都不开口搭腔，只有卡妙或亚尔迪偶尔接上一两句。他们说着无趣，就放弃了这种语言上的勾引，自顾自地谈起话来。  
他们说说笑笑，走了很长一段路，丝毫不觉得疲惫，直到他们同时拿起便携式的水袋，想要喝口水润润嗓子，当清水滚下喉咙的那一秒，艾欧利亚突然意识到一个问题——还要走多久？这念头并没有让他及时放下水袋，他像平常那样咕噜咕噜喝了几大口。  
米罗的情况比艾欧利亚好一点，干燥的口腔刚一沾到清水，他就意识到这个空间比一开始热了一些，或者是因为他们走的路程太多，导致体表温度升高，他也不可避免地想到了艾欧利亚担心的问题，以及修罗等人的劝告，他的嗓子一阵紧缩，更加需要水。这时，一只手伸了过来，抬高他拿水袋的那只手，清水顺着那力道进了他的喉咙。他被动地喝了一大口才把水袋拿开，愤怒地定睛一看，原来是阿布罗狄。  
“一次多喝点，少说几句。”阿布罗狄拿过米罗的水袋系在自己身上，将自己的满满的水袋递了过去。他对旁边拿出水袋的卡妙说：“你身上东西多，用我的就行。”卡妙想了想，默认了这个做法。  
另一边，艾俄洛斯拿过艾欧利亚的水袋，将自己的水袋塞给他。艾欧利亚不好意思，撒加对艾俄洛斯说：“我的分你一些。”修罗接口：“你的别动，我分他。你虽然有这方面的训练，但不如我们这些经过实战的。”撒加只好点点头。修罗把他的水分给艾俄洛斯，迪斯说：“我就不分给你了！”修罗嘲笑道：“自己留着喝吧，瞧你那小短腿，跟茄子似的。”  
迪斯骂了一句，也不和他斗嘴。米罗和艾欧利亚终于发现，走了这么长时间，他们之外的人全都面不改色，艾欧利亚小声对米罗说：“说不定，这次的目标就是我们俩。他们大概都有耐渴耐饿的经历。”两个人露出不服输的神色，示意对方一定要加油。他们没注意，在他们身后，穆打开自己的水袋，犹豫着究竟要喝多少水。  
“多喝一些，我这里还有。”沙加不知何时又走到了他身边，小声说。  
穆看也不看他，仰头喝水，他心烦意乱，喝的比预计更多。  
“很烦吗？我可以跟你说话？”沙加跟在后面小声说。  
穆本来听着前面的脚步声，那些或重或轻的脚步声让他越来越焦急，他不停地想这个游戏环节究竟还要走多久，在这看不到头的荒原上，他们已经走了两个钟头？三个钟头？就这样一刻不停地向前走，眼前只有微微开裂的干燥土地，没有任何视觉上的变化，单调的让人几乎打起瞌睡。他知道自己应该默默跟着大家，以最省力的速度一直走，但他从未有过这样的经历：重复一个动作，不说一句话，身体仿佛不属于自己，变成了按时摆动的钟。  
沙加知道穆生性好强不肯服输，只好默默地跟在他身后。撒加适时地指挥众人改变位置，以克服单调惯性，他调侃道：“瞧，我们刚刚走下诺亚，现在又上演出埃及记。大家虔诚一点，别掉队！”气氛稍稍活跃一些，很快又出现了无法打破的安静，空旷的空间只有脚步声。撒加不着痕迹地观察着每个人的状况，米罗和艾欧利亚的脚步有些拖沓，但他们精神不错，其余的人——撒加有些怀疑地看着穆，他不确定穆是否如表现出来的那样镇定。  
他的喉咙有些痒，发出的声音带了一点干涩：“这么走下去的确无聊，我们说点什么。”他故意不看任何人，“我们既然到了一个无法用常识理解的地方，就轮流说说自己遇到或听说过的最奇怪的事吧。”  
“比如有超能力的奇怪中国人吗？”迪斯搭腔。  
撒加笑了笑，自顾自地说了起来：“有件一直想不明白的事，发生在我六岁那年。我们一家人陪父亲去拉美做古迹调查。父母忙于工作，被带去的小孩子们整天在野地里玩。我带着他们去更远的地方探险。”  
“你从小到大做的事就没变过吗？”迪斯好笑。  
“还真没变过。”撒加回头看了看众人，“除了跟着我的人。”  
“就是你和加隆捡到狼那次吧？”艾俄洛斯问。  
“对，就是那次。”撒加回答：“那次在拉美做过什么，我印象不深。只记得有一天，我在干草垛上睡觉，不知道为什么醒了过来，一个穿着奇怪的老人坐在我旁边晒太阳。不知道为什么……我问了他一个问题。”  
“什么问题？”艾欧利亚快走几步赶到撒加身边。  
撒加犹豫了一下。  
“你知道太阳在想什么吗？”身后传来加隆阴阳怪气的声音，众人忍不住回头，加隆说：“看什么看！你们会长问的就是这个蠢问题！”  
“然后呢？”米罗问加隆。  
“忘了。”加隆昂起头说。  
“他从小到大做过的蠢事你倒是没忘。”艾俄洛斯露出揶揄的神色。  
“没错，一件都没忘！你们要听吗？”加隆得意，撒加白了他一眼，既没动手也没动口，接着说：“我也不知道为什么会问这个问题。也许我以为他是个印第安人，想问问他们为什么要崇拜太阳。我忘了他的回答，我们似乎说了很多话，他还教我唱歌……”  
“于是我就去其他地方玩了。”加隆说。众人默契地没有搭腔。撒加继续说：“后来，那位老人指着西南方向说，在十二公里以外的地方，一只离群的母狼就要死了，它旁边刚出生的小狼失去母亲，很快也会死掉。当天晚上，我睡不着觉，半夜跑到母亲的房间叫醒她，让她开车去十二公里以外的地方。在一片林子里，我们果然看到了一只刚刚死去的母狼，和一只小狼。我把小狼带了回去。”  
“难怪你们这样喜欢狼。”艾俄洛斯说。  
想到小狼，撒加有些走神，半晌才点点头，“第二天我没再见到那位老人。我一直和父母商量要把狼带回家养，没有特意找他。离开拉美那天我又问了问附近的村民，他们都说没见过这位老人，我也没在意。”  
“忙着哭呢。哪有空在意。”加隆冷笑。  
“你哭得比我欢。”撒加反唇相讥。  
“撒加，后来你有没有再见过这个知道一万米以外发生什么的老人？”此时不宜吵架，艾欧利亚技巧地打岔。  
“没见过。”撒加说：“本来，我对狼的记忆更深。今年我考上高中后，我爸爸送了我一份礼物。他收集了我从小到大写过的随笔，诗歌，论文，演讲稿，获奖发言……有些是我曾写在纸上的东西，有些是他抄录的，还有奖状，他贴到一个厚厚的本子里，送给我。”  
“哇！”大家不禁发出羡慕的声音，撒加回过头，“在这个本子里有一页纸，是从我父亲的工作记录本上撕下的，上面有我六岁时潦草的字迹。‘思维的本质是波长。’‘波长一致，人可以在海洋底下得到太阳的思想。’‘波长一致，变成植物和动物。’‘波长一致，是不是丧失了人的资格？’这的确是我写的，我小时候追求蹩脚的修辞，希望把文字修饰得华丽、独特。这张纸上面还有日期，正是我在拉美那些天。”  
“波长一致？这到底是什么意思？”艾俄洛斯问。  
“我反复回忆，也许那位老人是在说，人的脑电波倘若能和动物、植物甚至无机物的脑电波——这只是一个比喻——保持一致，就能听懂他们的语言。可是，人要借助什么方法才能改变自己的电波？开学前的一段时间，这件事吸引了我，我逼迫自己回忆，拉着父母询问，可惜再也想不出更多关于那位老人的事。”  
“可是，撒加，一旦我们真的和动物或者植物一致，我们还是人吗？”艾欧利亚说，看得出，撒加和艾俄洛斯兄弟常常一起探讨问题，他们已经不自觉地走成一个看似有距离却很亲密的前后排，加隆稍远，却也在谈话的范围内，随时可以接口。  
“我也想过。我还找了一位东方学专家，请教古代东方的印度人和中国人，为什么把物化自我看成是对人的超越，毕竟在西方最古老的神话思维里，人变成动物或植物，是神降下的诅咒和惩罚。然后，我发现自己的知识狭窄，看法片面，也根本不适合研究哲学问题。这些事还是留给副会长这样的人才去思考吧，我更适合考虑未来的雅典人靠什么填饱肚子。”  
“给半途而废找了个冠冕堂皇的借口。”艾俄洛斯善意地讽刺，撒加索性点头：“我不追求自己不适合的东西。尽管，每次回忆起这件事，想起一位老人能听到一万米以外的狼的声音，想起我拿着手电照到那只哆嗦的小狼的时候，我就有一种特别兴奋又惊悚的感觉，所以这件事一直对我有吸引力。刚才副会长说到思维，我又想起了这件事，有种……神秘的宿命感。”  
撒加不再多说，借着对这个话题的思考和探讨，大家又多走了很长一段路。迪斯提议：“你们一群人迁就我的速度，不是个办法，不如你们先走。”亚尔迪第一个反对，米罗和艾欧利亚也不同意，撒加说：“我猜这一情境和距离、速度无关，谁也不必说迁就。谁愿意再讲个神秘故事？”  
“我来吧，我也想起了一件奇怪的事。”穆接口。  
沙加一直注意着穆的举动，他知道穆的状况并不好，也知道这个人不管状况如何，一开口又是气定神闲。  
“是我族中的长辈讲的。”穆回忆，“事情大概已经过了几十年。在我们族，几乎每个人都拥有超能力。身上带有印记的是高能力者，这种能力并不遗传，我说的这位长辈出生在一个经常诞生高能力者的家庭，他本人却是个普通人。有一次，他陪一位老人去采药，遭遇了狼群，上百只狼围住了他们。”  
“你们的有高能力的族人是不是马上就能去救他们？”艾欧利亚退了几步，和穆并排，穆说：“超能力没那么神奇，我们的确能够瞬间移动，但并非随意移动。想从A地移动到B地，前提条件是去过B地，脑子里有B地的概念——具体位置，具体建筑，具体周边环境，否则就会出现偏差。”  
“那你的这位长辈也能和狼沟通吗？”  
“没有。”穆回答：“这就是我要说的奇怪的事。他们二人都不是高能力者，不，是连瞬间移动都做不到的低能力者。当时情况危险，幸好老人身边带了一只狗。那只狗只有三、四岁，根本没见过狼，却咬死了十几只狼。”  
“是獒吗？”亚尔迪插嘴。  
“一只串种的獒，个头不大。这不是重点。”穆说：“重点是那只狗的动作太快了，当狼咬它时，它突然从它们面前消失，然后出现在头狼背后，咬断对方的脖子。而后又用同样的方法咬死了另外十几只大狼。”  
“你们赫莫族真厉害，连狗都有超能力。”艾欧利亚大为佩服，其他人也听愣了。  
“不。从古到今，我们赫莫族从来没有人听说过一只狗具有超能力。”  
穆是一个很会讲故事的人，知道何时详，何时略，何时停顿，大家果然停下了脚步，一起看他。  
“在人类看来，有些动物具有神奇的能力，也有一些动物具备灵性。但那离不开动物种类的生物本能和器官功能。你们曾经听说过在现实世界中，有某只动物具有超能力吗？”  
众人觉得这个问题不难回答，但仔细一想，才发现他们平日听到的那些动物救人、动物显灵、动物的奇异力量，种种传闻不是杜撰，就是动物本身具备的能力，的确没有人听过世界上有具备超能力的动物。如果有，那只能是——他们神色复杂地看着穆，也有人不怀好意地看了沙加几眼。  
穆面色坦然，“除了赫莫族，各位或多或少听过关于人类具备超能力的例子，很多国家都有专门研究此类现象的神秘机构。但在赫莫族所有记载中，从来没有一只不带神话色彩的有超能力的真实动物。这件事的结尾也有点神秘，等狼群离开，那只狗随着两个人走到相对安全的地方，突然四肢抽搐，口吐白沫，转眼死在他们面前。多数族人不大相信他们说的话，少数人有神秘的解释，时间一长，除了当事人，人们淡忘了。当他把这件事讲给我时，还能详细地说出那只狗如何遏制住对手的行动，移动自己，做出攻击——完全是高能力者的制敌模式。我至今不敢确定这件事的真假，不过，因为这只神奇的狗，后来我遇到任何事，都不会大惊小怪。”  
“那位老人会不会是高能力者？他操纵了那只狗？”撒加问。  
“很多人都这么想，认为老人是隐藏的高能力者。但即使是人，经历一次被动的瞬间移动，都会出现头晕目眩的症状，一只狗要如何在那么短的时间内，移动数次，准确做出攻击？我们族的高能力者想要达到这种水平，也必须经过长时间的艰苦训练，何况一只家养的狗。”  
“会不会是你的长辈编故事逗你玩？”艾欧利亚问。  
“我认为不会。后来我又问了许多关于那只狗的问题，那只狗平日没有显现出任何超能力特征。我问了很多人，看过很多藏书，根本找不到类似事件。我一直以为超能力是人类才可能具备的能力，这件事挑战了我的看法，它是一个孤证，但我根本忘不了它。我想这既关系到人类做为万物灵长与动物的区别，也关系到超能力的本质。”  
穆利落地收了个尾，众人不禁思考起来，最爱设想和提问的依然是艾欧利亚：“在危险关头，人类有时也会像个超人，比如力气在一瞬间特别大，速度在一瞬间特别快。这有点像……”  
“好像在瞬间完成了某种进化。”米罗无把握地说。  
“强烈的感情爆发的确能刺激超能力。”穆说：“在我们族，这不是新鲜事，一些潜在的高能力者就是在危险的时候释放了能力。但仅仅限于人。我们的设想类似于，在危急关头，动物突然说话了，植物突然会飞了，完全超越了物种界限。这不是进化的范畴。”  
“是不是普通人也有超能力？”艾欧利亚又问：“比如我、艾俄洛斯和我妈妈的运气都特别好，这算不算是超能力呢？”  
“不算吧，你们也有运气差的时候。你可以说自己抽奖总能中，但你告白没一次成功。”  
“……”  
众人又在对神秘事件探讨的兴奋中前进了很长一段时间，迪斯像是突然想到了什么，问道：“外部，假如你们聚居的地方地震了，你们能安然无恙吗？”  
“不能。”穆干脆回答，“我们不是妖怪。躲不过天灾人祸。火灾，水灾，地震，瘟疫……我们一样会有伤亡。不同的是较大的自然灾害来临之前，族里有些人会有感应，我们能提前避祸——我没有这个能力。”说完他问迪斯：“你曾经看到过躲避地震的人？”  
“没见过。”迪斯否认，随即说：“只是突然想起在西西里听到的一件事。西西里地震多，小地震没人怕，大地震更没人怕——不是没事就是死。当地的一个酒吧老板说，他年轻时候曾经在一次大地震中看到一位美女，穿过摇摇晃晃的地面去拿她的浅绿色花纹的带着流苏的长围巾，像走在平地上。那所房子倒塌了，她却用围巾裹住肩膀走了出来，毫发无伤地消失在废墟和人群中。你们相信有这种事吗？”  
所有人都摇头。  
“我也不信。但那老头儿连美女的长相都忘了，却还反反复复说‘浅绿色花纹带着流苏的长围巾’这个细节，倒让我觉得这也许是件真事。”迪斯继续回忆，“他说的另一个细节也很有意思。他说那美女的像是在地震中走平衡木——他那时的女朋友是个体操运动员，他经常去训练场看她训练，熟悉那种感觉。”  
“平衡的感觉吗？”  
“谁知道。我们都以为那时他的妄想。”迪斯摆摆手，“他还坚持说，那个美女对他笑了一下，他说那是女神才有的微笑。女神？其实我根本不相信这些灵异事件——”众人发出嘘声，“你们别提我怕鬼，人变小了什么都怕，真遇到了，谁怕谁可难说。”  
“超能力者的平衡感比普通人好一些。”穆沉吟，说道：“但我没听说过有人能在地震时如履平地。”  
“能不能不要一遇到奇怪的事就想到超能力。”艾欧利亚纠正他们，“我给你们说我遇到的最奇怪的事！有一次我和魔铃约会——”  
“你为什么不直接给我们讲天方夜谭？”米罗不客气地问，艾欧利亚在一片笑声中红着脸叫：“我们两个出去玩，说是约会有什么不对！”撒加平静地插了一句：“然后呢？你们遇到了什么？”艾欧利亚摇头，“没有遇到什么，只是魔铃突然说，‘你怎么不说特洛伊了？’”  
“难道不是有一天你突然长大了？”加隆嘲讽。  
“不对，我现在还想去特洛伊。”艾欧利亚认真地说：“不止一个人听我说过这句话‘特洛伊是存在的’，‘我看到过特洛伊’，人在小时候都会异想天开，但是，我从小就是个注重事实的人，看到了，才会说自己看到过，但我完全想不起自己究竟用哪一种方式见过这个城市，只有隐隐约约的记忆。所以我一直不明白，我究竟看到了什么？是不是真的有谁曾带我去过特洛伊？”  
“其余不论，你是不是太自信了？小时候的事谁说得准？”米罗问。  
“但我的确没有骗人的习惯。”艾欧利亚反驳。  
“你还跟魔铃说过不少蠢话。”加隆提醒。  
“幻想归幻想，我并没有说过我见过阿喀琉斯，也没有说过我见过长出星星的树，我只说过——我见过特洛伊！”  
“那你认为，”沙加开了口，“你的记忆出了问题？”  
“有可能。”艾俄洛斯点头：“某些人学艺不精，只会添乱。”  
“我不知道记忆有没有问题，我觉得奇怪的原因是——记忆到底是什么？它可以像橡皮擦擦掉字迹一样被消除？像垃圾一样被分解？像水里的石头一样被掩埋？还是被更多的东西压制？我们到底能在多大程度上相信自己的记忆？忘掉的记忆会复苏吗？”  
“等等，”米罗问：“你觉得记忆这件事，比穆是个超能力者，比自由海洋，比百万城市沉默更加奇怪吗？”  
“当然。”  
米罗愕然。  
“超能力者，海底城市，游戏，都是眼前的东西。就算我们还没理解，客观存在的东西总能找到个道理，只有人的意识没道理。”艾欧利亚说：“你不觉得这才是最奇怪的？而且它会突然出现，突然消失，它类似一种——渗透？总之它改变了我们，你却永远说不出它是什么。刚才撒加说波长，我又想，如果记忆也是一种波长，那么我们大概可以解释，为什么人在偶然的情况下可以想起某件早就遗忘的事，也许是……波长一致？”  
“这是一个值得一谈的话题。”沙加走到和艾欧利亚并排的位置，艾俄洛斯一把扯住他甩到后面，“长谈的话，有空再说。你讲一个吧。”沙加注意到艾欧利亚的呼吸有些急促，就不再多说。他前前后后走了很长时间，显然在思考，终于，他的反射弧想起了艾俄洛斯的声音，开始讲故事。  
“我想到的最奇怪的事，也和记忆有关。是我的亲身经历。有一年，我和我的老师阿特里耶去埃及，他参加一个变异血吸虫防治的会议。开完会，我们在埃及闲逛，他的一个朋友说，帝王谷的一座神庙里正在举办一场有趣的比赛。阿特里耶是个爱凑热闹的人，立刻带着我赶过去。  
比赛是由一位古埃及学者策划的，他的本意是宣传自己的新著。他邀请有当地有高超记忆水平的智者，当场阅读他那本上下册足有1500页的还没发表的著作，以瞬时记忆的水平决定最后胜利者。可惜根本没有人来参加，只有当地的一些学者、大学生还有市民去了现场。阿特里耶当场让我参赛。”  
“不用说，你大获全胜？”米罗问。  
“我输给一个枯瘦的、至少有九十岁高龄的老人。”  
“难道他作弊？”艾欧利亚问。  
“我也觉得奇怪。”沙加说：“我没见过任何一个人，有比我更快的记忆速度。”众人忍不住在肚子里暗骂，但谁也没去打断他，“最后只剩下我和那位老人的时候，有专门的人为我们以极快的速度翻那本书的最后五百页，我记住了大部分内容，可是，那位老人答题时比我更准确，更有条理。”  
“你一定受打击了吧？”艾欧利亚说。  
“为什么？”沙加看了他一眼，“我没有争强好胜的兴趣。”  
“你和外部争强好胜是在演戏吗？”  
“那只限于我和他。”  
“好吧，你们在打情骂俏。继续说。”米罗拉了拉艾欧利亚。  
“我认为这是一位记忆强人，我的老师却说，‘不用比了，他在作弊。’”  
“果然还是作弊吧！”  
“是作弊，阿特里耶说，‘这个神庙在帮他作弊。’”  
“什么？”众人又一次停下脚步。  
“那本著作的主体内容就是神庙研究，阿特里耶说，老人用一种神秘的方法，获取了神庙的记忆。你们相信吗？”  
大家只好再一次摇头。艾欧利亚不死心地问：“是不是你的老师在给你讲故事？”  
“不。阿特里耶不喜欢故事，他说对比真实世界，艺术家的想象力太过贫瘠。他从不讲故事。他说世界上真正的占卜师，都有读取万物记忆的能力。但这种记忆并不是我们所理解的意识，而是一种共鸣。他还说，”沙加看了穆一眼，“和催眠术一样，这也许是一种超能力。”  
“是不是世界上所有奇怪的事都能用超能力解释？”加隆翻了个白眼。  
“你们这么说，我遇到的那件事，是不是也和超能力有关呢？”艾俄洛斯自言自语似的说。  
“什么？！”天上的鸟冲下来几只，红毛转得最来劲，大叫：“你还遇到过奇怪的事？你？”  
为了不给讨厌的人类以任何形式的帮助，这群向导鸟在小K的带领下，慢腾腾地在高空飞行，其实它们一直伸着耳朵听下边的对话。艾俄洛斯刚说完，它们就扑了下去，地面上走着的人反应过来，也围着艾俄洛斯连声大叫，艾俄洛斯问：“我难道就不能遇到什么奇怪的事？”撒加说：“我从来就没听你说过奇怪这个词，也没看到你对任何事表示过足够程度的惊讶。”  
“好吧，这是我在监狱里发生的事。”艾俄洛斯说。  
还在抱矜持态度的鸟也飞了下来。  
“你在哪儿？”加隆掏了掏耳朵。  
“监狱？”艾欧利亚眨着眼睛。  
“什么？”撒加定定地看着他的好友。  
“你们怎么了？”发现自己被包围起来，艾俄洛斯皱着眉头问。  
“监狱？”一直没怎么说话的修罗从头到脚打量着雅典学派执行者，一个与绝无道德品质败坏可能的正直学生，这种正直并非私人生活的毫无瑕疵，也并非教科书上的刻板印象，而是一种人格上的可以取信的坚固。这几乎是所有人对这位执行者的第一印象和深刻印象。换言之，如果他进入监狱，他们就会以为司法、警察、监狱出了问题。  
“土匪的面目暴露了！”只有红毛叫了一声。  
“有个任务，需要在监狱里呆半个月。”艾俄洛斯不愿详谈，笼统地说：“那间监狱里有个奇怪的犯人，他因谋杀自己怀孕的妻子被判刑。你们可以想象一下，监狱是个复杂又原始的地方，他没有背景，没有金钱，没有特殊技能，瘦小，力气一般。就是这样一个人，毒枭、杀手、变态犯人、狱警……没有任何一个人敢去招惹他。”  
“你为什么从来没跟我说过这件事？”艾欧利亚不开心地嘟囔。  
“别打岔。”几个人同时训他。  
“以你的年龄，怎么进监狱的？”沙加问。  
“别打岔！”  
“听监狱里的其他人说，这个犯人以前在另一间监狱，有个犯人凌辱他，被倒塌的牢房墙壁砸死；有个狱警为难他，被流弹射穿脑袋。靠近他的人会莫名其妙地心情抑郁，甚至生病。他转到这间监狱之后，食堂发生一场火灾，一个对他说三道四的犯人差点被烧死。”  
“是不是巧合？”撒加问。  
“不知道。”艾俄洛斯回答：“他不太跟人说话，倒是偶尔跟我聊聊。我不觉得他有特殊的地方，也没有任何情绪和身体上的不适。有一次，我们正在说话，监狱的两伙人械斗，我推着他想找个安全地方，突然眼前一片黑，停电。我出狱前的那天，他对我说，其实他根本没杀他的妻子。‘我如果真想杀她，根本不需要谋杀。’他又说，‘那几个人都死了，我关在这里，不算冤枉。’他还说，‘你相信人能凭借情绪制造灾难吗？我不太信。’”  
“你怎么回答的？”撒加问。  
“我回答说：‘我不明白你说的是什么意思，但我想，一个人最好不要给他人制造灾难，因为灾难最后一定会降临到自己头上。’一年后，那间监狱的所在地突然降下暴雨，继而山体滑坡，整个监狱被埋在了雨水、泥土、石块中，无人生还。”艾俄洛斯的声音有些阴郁，“那里几十年没下过暴雨。所以，要说奇怪的、想不明白的事，我第一个想起的一定是他。”  
众人众鸟又一次陷入了沉思和议论。  
“我们族的超能力不能凭空生火、无故停电、影响人的情绪，让墙壁倒塌、引起山体断裂也需要一定条件。”穆自觉地说。  
“除了奇怪，我还觉得内疚。”艾俄洛斯说：“回想起来，在我出狱之前，他说的那些话，好像是在求助。而我没能帮助他，甚至根本没有想过他在求助。”  
众人从来没听过艾俄洛斯自责，一时间也不知道该如何安慰，他也不知道该如何继续这个话题，艾俄洛斯自嘲似的说：“当时我不太想理他，总觉得他有一种介于黑暗和阴暗之间的感觉，我真是太不成熟了。”  
这个话题结束后，大家很长时间没有说话，回过神来，撒加示意修罗说一个。  
“我遇到过奇怪的事。”修罗回答。  
“是这个东西吗？”米罗指了指正拖着小短腿走路的迪斯。  
修罗发出不屑的声音，“不是。是一个怪人。是我在雇佣兵团里认识的……”  
“你们雅典学派还有没有正常人？”加隆忍不住问嘲讽。  
“好吧，你在雇佣兵团，请继续说。”米罗把话题拉了回来。他知道修罗要么不说话，说起话来直白到底。只听修罗说：“我们都不喜欢这个人，他只和儿童还有尸体睡觉。”  
“恋童？奸尸？”迪斯问。  
“没错。他说成人的细胞太复杂，骨骼声音不好听。儿童比较单纯，尸体至少安静。他没事就说这些东西。有时他会突然对某个人说，‘你的枪太吵，该换了。’我们手里有很多武器，他总能准确地指出哪些武器有了问题。最神奇的一次，我们需要经过一个雷区。这些常年战乱的地段不知埋了多少武器，甚至有几百年前的地雷。那时我们手中几乎没有像样的武器，更没有飞机、感应装置之类的东西，想平安过去，常用的方法是雇佣当地人，让他们走在前面探路，那里的穷人愿意做这种高报酬生意。”  
“真不要命。”艾俄洛斯皱起眉头。  
“修罗你也会这样吗？”艾欧利亚怔怔地问。  
修罗没理他。迪斯说：“这么好的事，这傻子不会做。”修罗瞪了他一眼：“这个人不知道感觉到什么，说什么也不去，有人肉盾牌也不去。他不去，其他人也不去，最后只剩下头领和我两个人过了那个地方，拿了东西回来。”  
“你就傻吧。”迪斯露出一个意味深长的笑容，还摇了摇头。天空上的青鸟突然飞下来，在他两边肩膀上触电似的跳了几下。  
“你幸福什么呢？”几个人同时不解地嘀咕。  
“结果当天晚上这个恶心的人跑来找我，说我的声音和古时候的刀剑差不多，还想跟我省略谈情说爱。我把他打个半死，从此他再没敢招惹我。”  
“省略谈情说爱？”众人一时间没反应过来这究竟是哪国的暗语，迪斯先笑出声来。  
“什么意思啊？”艾欧利亚问。  
米罗咬了咬嘴唇，看了眼开秒，回答说：“谈情说爱的下一个步骤是什么？”  
“结婚。”艾欧利亚脱口就来。  
“好吧，生孩子之前要做的是什么。”米罗换个说法。  
艾欧利亚脸一红，又觉得这个说法有趣，迪斯说：“这是宣传部长特有的修辞手法，你们体会一下。”修罗浑然不觉：“这就是我以前遇到的最奇怪的人，他不知道用什么方法诊断武器的状态，这是不是超能力？”  
见修罗看自己，穆自觉地回答：“不知道。我已经不太明白什么是超能力了。”修罗毫不客气地赏了他一个白眼。艾欧利亚异想天开地说：“难道他的超能力就是听力特别好？能听到细胞的声音？”修罗摇头：“好像不是，他凭感觉，不是耳朵。他佩服我们的头领，有一次跟我说，‘头领几乎没有临界点。’他就是这么满口胡言，大概精神有毛病。想起这个人我就烦，你们快说个不那么烦的！”  
“我来说！我这里有更不科学的！”米罗兴致勃勃地接话，“不是我的亲身经历，是我的音乐老师讲给我的。”  
“就是那个维也纳音乐学院的院长吗？”艾欧利亚问。  
“对，就是他。”米罗喝了一小口水，才开始说：“事情发生在他年轻的时候，距今有几十年。我的老师喜欢和具备卓越音乐才华的人做朋友。那时他有三个好朋友，一位搞复古音乐，一位是出色的指挥系学生，还有一位年纪稍小，基础较差，却有许多天才想法的作曲家。这个人和他同班的另一位作曲家是恋人，这位天才每每搭起作品的骨架，勾勒主要线条，他的恋人负责添加定稿，两个人总能做出令人惊艳的曲子。天才的恋人利欲熏心，只署自己的名字，天才一心帮对方成名，根本不在意。他还说，他只提供了一些不成熟的想法，对方付出更多。另外两位朋友总劝天才不要那么天真，我的老师建议天才自己写一套曲子送给对方做礼物，做为爱情的纪念。”  
“你的老师和你一样。”艾欧利亚中肯地评价。  
“谢谢夸奖。”米罗不理会话外音，“天才果然听从这个建议，偷偷摸摸地准备曲子。半年后，曲子刚完成，天才因为和恋人分手自杀。我的老师猜测，分手原因大概是男人看了天才独自完成的交响曲，嫉妒心发作。天才死后，男人把那份曲谱据为己有。”  
“《阿史那交响》？”听到这里，卡妙不禁开口问。  
“对，就是那首。”米罗说：“曲子首次在维也纳金色大厅公演。那个男人亲自指挥，演出一开始，镶在指挥棒前端的软木突然掉了。紧接着，爱乐的半数演奏家的乐器出现问题，奏出的曲子刺耳难听，演出厅的墙壁发出哭泣似的震动，灯光忽明忽暗，还有人说女神柱看上去在渗血，那男人大声尖叫，说他不是曲子的作者，发了疯似的冲出大楼，在临街撞上一辆汽车，变成了植物人，现在还躺在维也纳一家医院里。”  
“终于闹鬼了吗？”加隆问。  
“这是古典音乐界的一件大事，这两个人留下的曲子引发激烈争论，究竟谁是主要作曲者，《阿史那》的作者是谁，那男人为什么发疯，署名权归属……我的老师和他那两位朋友坚决维护去世的天才，另一方要么只承认天才有很好的想法，要么根本不承认这个人。关于这件事小说出了上百种，讨论持续几十年，两方人马直到现在还在等那个植物人醒过来，解决这段公案。好了我们不说这个，这件事的奇怪之处你们大概已经猜到了，巧合太多，乐器归个人保管，几十个人的乐器同时出问题，谁都没听说过这种事……我的老师说，这是音乐在帮她的天才报仇，逼迫那男人认罪的所有人和物，都和音乐有关。”  
“汽车和音乐有什么关系？”艾欧利亚问。  
“更巧。开车的是一位乐评家，是天才的超级崇拜者，在这件事之前，他不知道天才的存在。那一天，他的老婆临时摔伤，他送对方去医院才迟到，没想到撞上了冲出来的疯子。这些事固然可以用一连串的巧合解释，我的老师对外也承认巧合说。不过，私下里，他和他的两位朋友都说……”米罗压低了声音：“他们肯定在那一天，听到了墙壁、地板、立柱、回音板、乐器，很多东西发出一种奇怪而悲哀的共鸣声，仿佛它们在那一刻有了生命，有了情绪，一起为死去的天才惋惜。”  
“艺术家情绪都不容易稳定。”艾俄洛斯说。  
“的确，但我的老师并不是艺术家，他有极高的艺术鉴赏力，但缺乏才华，才会把音乐教育当做职业。他是一个非常理性的人。”米罗说：“这件事介于巧合事件和神秘事件之间，涉及很多东西，细说更有意思，有机会我详细给你们讲。今天只说奇怪的——你们相信无生命的物体会表现出情绪吗？”  
“不信。”加隆说。  
“乐器发出的声音仅仅是物理震动？在人的引导下，它们真的没有情绪吗？”米罗又问。  
加隆冷笑：“继狗能超越物种之后，乐器也能自己说话了吗？”  
米罗不和他争辩，艾欧利亚说：“谁能说个科学的东西？我头晕！”  
“科学……也未必不奇怪。”阿布罗狄搭话。  
“你也要说鬼故事？”加隆问。  
“我说个……和计算机有关的鬼故事。”阿布罗狄说得尤其简短：“两年前，我在一个有竞赛功能的封闭网站接到了一份挑战请柬，比赛内容是数字推算，我先用最保守的泽字节推进，再用欧米伽程序——简单地说，用上了我能用上的一切手段，关联我能够关联的所有数据源，输了。对方的速度太让我惊讶，我好奇我的对手究竟是个什么样的人，确切的说，我认为他不是人，也许是一种未知的机器。我冒昧地提出了这个问题。”  
众人无精打采地听着，这无疑是最无聊的故事。米罗问：“你竟然也有这种好奇心？对方怎么回答的？”  
“对方说，‘本来不想回答这种问题，不过，你并没有动用你的技术调查我们的身份，说明你是一位有风度的对手，理应表示一下我们的尊重。你的名字是哥德堡玫瑰，你的对手，是一朵真正的玫瑰花。’他说完这句话就永远地消失了。”  
众人莫名其妙地听着，又是米罗问：“你是说，你在网上和一朵花比赛计算能力，然后你输给了一朵玫瑰？”  
“是的。”  
众人哑口无言地听着，沙加说：“也许真的是一朵玫瑰。”  
“有请类人猿发表高见。”米罗乐得少说话。  
沙加不吭声。阿布罗狄说：“本来，我把这件事当成电脑高手或天才科学家和我开的玩笑。但当我看到诺亚的整个程序运行在水中，特别是在我真正接触了这套系统后，我开始怀疑，当年和我比赛的，是不是真的是一朵花。”  
众人目瞪口呆地听着。艾欧利亚大胆假设：“既然和电脑有关，有没有可能，和你比赛的是这个游戏里的人？”  
“不知道。”阿布罗狄紧紧闭住嘴巴，再也不肯多说一个字。  
“比鬼故事更像鬼故事！”加隆评论，“你们雅典学派还有没有最起码的科学精神？”没人有力气和他辩论。又过了一阵儿，亚尔迪说：“该我了，我就来说个纯科学奇怪故事吧。”  
“说吧，虽然我已经不认识科学这个词了。”迪斯嘀咕。  
“这是我的老师讲给我的。”亚尔迪说。  
“你们雅典学派每个人都有好老师。”加隆嗤笑。  
“我的老师就是沙加的老师的师弟，世界三大名医之一，瑞典的科维那医生。”亚尔迪继续说。  
“他年轻的时候遇到或听说过这样一件怪事。”加隆继续说：“一位就瑞典皇家科学院的院士……”  
“对对对，就是这样！”  
加隆冷笑：“世界上最有名的怪人、最可笑的怪事、所有和高中生扯不上关系的机构、一切不靠谱的传说，都会来找你们雅典学派！你们之中有没有外星人？”  
没人理他，亚尔迪干笑一声，接着说：“这是一位研究流体物理的科学家，他追求一位小姐。在一个下雪天，那位小姐说：‘为什么世界上没有树叶形状的雪花？’科学家发誓要为小姐研究出树叶形状的雪花。后来他研究出来了。”  
“树叶形状的雪花？这叫科学？”加隆继续冷笑，亚尔迪说：“我的老师说他亲眼看到那雪落在他手上然后融化，的确是树叶形状，还有叶脉。然后这位科学家不知所踪。”  
“一看就不会讲故事。”迪斯说：“你先说说，那位小姐怎么样了？”  
“早就嫁人了。科学家自从决定研究这个东西后，就钻进实验基地，再出来的时候已经过了二十年。小姐根本不记得这个人，他难过地弄出一场小范围的降雪，然后消失了。”  
“那么我们为什么从来没听过这么离奇的事？”艾欧利亚说：“如果有这么奇怪的事，全天下都会知道，他也应该获得诺贝尔奖之类的。”  
“根本没几个人知道。”亚尔迪说：“他消失之前毁了自己的实验室，只留下一本残缺不全的实验笔记，他的一个学生兼助手研究笔记，并没有再一次弄出树叶雪花。后来，他的研究转向武器方向，这件事也就成了国家的机密，它的成品叫……液冰。”  
众人又一次停下脚步，不知道该看卡妙，还是看亚尔迪。亚尔迪摸摸后脑：“卡妙你也知道吧？这件事。”  
“知道。”卡妙说。  
虽然有很多疑问，没有人愿意在这个时候多说。亚尔迪勉强打起精神：“卡妙，你经历的奇奇怪怪的事应该比我们多，你说一个吧。”  
“我说个与超能力、鬼、科学都无关的。”卡妙说：“是我的养父告诉我的。”  
众人沉默地听着，他们累极了，都希望卡妙能说一些轻松好玩的事，连加隆也没力气问这位养父是何方神圣。卡妙说：“他读大学时，认识一些有钱没地方花的年轻富翁，整天没事找事。有一次，他们在学校的花园喝咖啡，一个冤大头的学画画的小情人跑来哭诉，说他的老师骂他的画全是垃圾，‘从达芬奇的壁画上刮点涂料，都比你加上你那些烂画好看。’他们一面听这傻帽哭，一面讨论大师的画如果切成碎片，是不是比一般画的碎片更好看。”  
众人无言以对地听着，都觉得这群人无聊透顶。  
“然后这群有钱没地方花的人就花高价请了十位当代顶尖画家，又随便找了一些名气不错的画匠，让他们临摹同样的作品，再把两组作品以同样方式弄碎。”  
众人匪夷所思地听着，米罗说：“这是真的？还是在歧视有钱人的智商？”  
卡妙用他一贯冷静的声音说：“然后，令人惊讶的事发生了，午后的阳光从天窗照进实验用的那间画室，那两堆碎画布真的有不同效果。庸才的作品只是一堆垃圾，天才的作品却呈现出难以言喻的色泽和美感。我的养父在根本不知道哪一堆是垃圾的情况下，被天才的作品碎片吸引，他们对那些有漂亮色泽的碎片啧啧称奇。更奇怪的是，只有肉眼才能分出二者的区别，拍照、录像，出来的只是两团差不多的垃圾。”  
“那这堆……美丽的碎片一定被他们妥善地保存起来了吧？”  
“这时那个哭哭啼啼的小情人又来找他的冤大头，他一推门，一阵风卷进来，两团碎片被吹散，他们就去喝咖啡了。”  
卡妙不再说话，亚尔迪不由问：“这件事不难理解，但很难让人相信。这到底是为什么？”  
“用他的说法。”卡妙说：“衡量一位艺术家的作品是否有价值，要看作品传达的生命力。优秀艺术家会将自己的情绪、人生经历、热忱、心血、思考……许许多多东西化作作品的一个色块、一个音符、一个词语、一个镜头，而平庸的艺术家没办法传达这些东西。所以，即使是碎片，真正的艺术品依然蕴含了艺术家赋予的生命。”  
“挖了几个细胞出来，还能继续培养别的东西吗？”艾欧利亚一句话，卡妙营造的艺术氛围土崩瓦解，几只鸟毫不客气大笑起来，显然，它们比人类更有耐力，还有力气笑得全身打颤。加隆不甘示弱地嘲讽起来，米罗说：“该你了。”  
“我又不是你们雅典学派的！没那么特殊的体质，一会儿遇到鬼，一会儿遇到不正常的人。”见众人对他不依不饶，他也只好说：“我遇到的最奇怪的事，你们也遇到了，就是自由海洋！”他详细地说了是数天前，他们波士顿商学院学生会被潜流卷进海底，看到了无人城市，又莫名其妙地被海流送回海面。  
“是不是说，我们要是能制作个海中飓风，就能顺利来去自由海洋和地面？”和往常一样，米罗总是能第一个抓住事情的关键点。  
“我倒想知道，自由海洋的人有没有去过地面。”  
“不论法律还是技术，都有难度。”沙加说：“自由海洋绝对禁止公民进入陆地世界。监测雷达一旦发现有飞行器靠近上海层，立刻会发出警报，进而攻击。”沙加还想说什么，却发现他的脑子里的想法组织不出特别清晰的语言，他知道，身体太累了。他曾经独身走过许多地方，包括混乱的战区和无人的沙漠，对他来说，不吃不喝、长时间行走并不算考验，没想到，连他都感到压倒性的劳累。  
其他人也没有多余的力气说话，沙加相信时间又发生了某种程度改变，他无法确定他们到底走了多久。撒加和艾俄洛斯交换走在最前面，说些轻松的话，艾俄洛斯还说了自己在部队受训练时的趣事，以及保存体力的秘诀。后面跟着的人艰难地行走，有几个人已经在摇晃。  
米罗和艾欧利亚看上去极其糟糕，他们的腿已经有些打颤，沙加很清楚他们此时的状况，喉头干渴不敢喝水，饥肠辘辘不敢多吃东西，头脑发沉，只能拖着双腿机械地向前走，他在很小的时候有过类似的经历。人的耐力会随着经历的增多而增多，他们正在经受别人早就经受过的考验。  
不，他们经受的是比别人更加严格的考验，这是一次没有时限、没有预期条件的测验，一切都是未知数，游戏将以冗长的重复摧毁人的意志力。  
他担心的人还有一个。  
也是他最担心的人。  
穆看上去若无其事，听从撒加的调遣，时而向前时而尾随，但沙加知道，穆的状况绝不比艾欧利亚和米罗好多少，只是不肯表露出来。这种维持更加耗费精力。  
他最清楚穆的成长经历，他具备高人一等的智商和资质，但他一直过着一种充满亲情、友情和陪伴的生活，并没有经历过如此漫长难耐的体力、耐力的双重考验。而且，沙加确信，百万城市的考验不止于此。  
除了偶尔一段神秘的故事，他们一直沉默地向前走，水渐渐少了，食物渐渐没了，一开始，米罗还为“能不能随地便溺”开玩笑，这个问题很容易解决，有了第一次，第二次就顺理成章，奇怪的是，这个空间似乎能将他们以外的一切物品在一瞬间抹去，他们依然走在洁净干燥，没有任何气味的荒原里。  
中途，艾俄洛斯等人又一次把水和食物分给米罗和艾欧利亚，就连加隆也不吝啬地将压缩饼干递给他们，他们已经丧失了语言和拒绝的能力，机械地咀嚼着那些食物，化成继续走下去的一点点力气。沙加不由分说地拉住穆，将自己的水灌进他的喉咙，他顾虑着穆的自尊心，只在走在众人末尾的时候做这件事。  
穆呆呆地由他摆布，看向他的眼神有点涣散，沙加暗暗着急。再看米罗和艾欧利亚，几乎要弯着身才能向前走，他们努力地挺直身体，手脚都不太听使唤，沙加也察觉到身体上的劳累，但他和其他人一样，忍得住。他不时看一眼天空飞的鸟，这些鸟比他们更有耐力，更习惯远行。  
一只鸟在他的视线里消失了。  
他知道他最担心的事发生了。  
“红毛呢？”艾俄洛斯也发现了这件事。  
“空间分割？”睡在沙加头上的凤凰自言自语地说了一句，又小声打起了呼噜。  
“别慌。”撒加回头对众人说：“我们在特定情境中，连基本规则都不知道，只能以不变应万变。大家别慌。”他逐一扫过众人的脸，突然加隆在众人中间活生生地消失了，就像有一块巨大的橡皮，一下子擦去了白纸上的形象。  
空气紧张起来，这个平静的、看上去没有任何危险的荒原突然危机四伏，没有人知道消失的人和鸟去了哪里，是否遇到危险，脚下的土又开始裂缝，他们只能继续向前走。  
又是一段漫长难捱的旅途，艾俄洛斯、修罗、卡妙等人也忍不住擦掉额头的汗水，这一路没有任何人突然消失，但担忧和恐惧开始弥漫，沙加看了穆一眼，向前快走几步，与撒加、艾俄洛斯并肩。  
“副会长？”撒加转头看他，看得出，他也累得接近虚脱。  
“我猜加隆并没有消失，他只是在一个只有一个人的空间里向前走。”沙加说。  
“你是说，最后我们都会变成一个人？”撒加问。  
“我相信是这样。”沙加肯定地说：“这个空间会逐渐分割，最后每个人、每个鸟都只有一小部分空间，只能依靠个人意志力走下去，或者——陷下去。”  
撒加迅速地看了一眼身后摇摇欲坠地艾欧利亚和米罗，他还没说话，就变得如空气般虚无。修罗、迪斯、阿布罗狄正咬紧牙关往前走，看到撒加消失，他们并不吃惊。迪斯和修罗继续在前面走，阿布罗狄放慢了脚步，有些担心地看后面的米罗。沙加向后走了几步，毫不犹豫地抓住了穆的手腕。  
“放开！”穆的身体已经走软了，但声音依然强硬。  
“我们一起走。”沙加很惊讶地发现脚下的土地并没有开裂，卡妙也抓住了米罗的胳膊。艾俄洛斯站在艾欧利亚面前，用低沉温和又不容置疑的声音对弟弟说：“艾欧利亚，清醒一点。”  
艾欧利亚好不容易抬起头，他的脸上都是汗水。  
“你听着，我就在你前面，你什么都不用想，只需要跟着我就行，明白了吗？”  
艾欧利亚茫然地点了点头。  
艾俄洛斯用有力的手拍了拍弟弟的肩膀，转身向前走去，艾欧利亚捏了捏拳头，看着哥哥的背影，跌跌撞撞地继续向前走。  
“感人的兄弟爱。”迪斯调侃。他个子小体力差，状况并不好，但他看上去丝毫不担心眼前的状况，有一种听天由命的乐观。他对走在最后面的沙加和穆叫道：“我说副会长！你到底会不会把握机会？至少牵个手吧？”  
沙加不为所动，依然只是拉着穆的手腕，认真地说：“我是要和他谈恋爱，不是搞暧昧。”  
迪斯想笑，又觉得笑起来太费力气，但他还是笑了出来，因为修罗竟然露出了肃然起敬的表情，一个傻瓜对一个笨蛋肃然起敬，不笑的大概是白痴。  
偏偏这个时候，一直在高空里奄奄一息的青鸟像个饥饿难民一样直冲下来，在穆的头和肩膀上连蹦带跳，只差没跳个舞，见此情景，众人哪里还肯吝惜不多的力气，纷纷用生命进行起哄事业，穆本人已经有点神志不清，根本不知道旁人在叫什么，只知道沙加拉着他，让他不至于倒下去。  
沙加拉着穆软软的手腕，咬紧嘴唇，思考着让穆打起精神的办法。水没了，食物也没了，接下来的路不知道还有多长，他们随时会分开……  
他突然转过身，从衣袋里拿出阿特里耶送他的钉舟。  
“伪君子，你看这个。”他松开穆的手腕，扶住穆的肩头摇晃两下，穆勉勉强强地盯着他的掌心。  
“钉舟？”  
“对，是我的老师送给我的。”沙加将钉舟塞进穆的手里：“你帮我保管，下次见面时还给我。”  
“保管？”穆已经没有余力去思考这个行为的含义，他只是下意识地握紧了那个小小的物件。  
“沙加？”他发现沙加不见了，也许只是他看不清，周围还有人的影子，他看着指南针的方向，继续向前走，手里的钉舟刺痛了他，让他有一点清醒。  
吸满幸福气息的青鸟也消失了，更多的人和鸟在消失，阿布罗狄发现迪斯和修罗同时消失，他焦急地看向米罗，他实在想不出一个好的办法，帮米罗度过眼前的难关。  
卡妙眉头紧锁，他早就把沉重的魔法书放进背囊，也早就想把手中的收音机随便丢下，但一种惯性让他坚持下来，那是长久的忍耐、压抑、对痛苦的麻木造就的惯性，这是米罗、艾欧利亚、穆没有经历过的东西，他们没有试过一个人在一团漆黑的幽闭空间连续数日饱受死亡的威胁，也没有试过在白茫茫的西伯利亚忍饥挨饿独自行走，他早就知道任何经历都可能成为财富，而米罗他们正在取得某一笔宝藏的通行证。  
阿布罗狄没有说话，他以为卡妙一定会鼓励米罗几句，或者说一句情人间的贴心的暗语，让米罗获得继续前进的力量。  
卡妙什么都没说，只是握了握米罗的手。  
“卡妙？”阿布罗狄忍不住提醒。他知道在这个时候，米罗最需要来自爱人的鼓励。  
卡妙还是什么都没说，他只是看着米罗的眼睛。  
然后他就这样消失了。  
“卡妙！”米罗早已处于一种神智模糊的状态之中，根本没听到撒加等人之前说的话，他几乎依靠着卡妙的脚步，卡妙的搀扶，才一直行走。此刻，他只知道卡妙突然消失了。  
“米罗！”阿布罗狄刚想开口，突然发现所有人都在他眼前消失了，他知道自己已经到了所谓的被分割的空间，也许在走到出口之前，不会再看到任何一个人，获得任何一点食物。他并不担心自己，在那条由哥德堡开始漂流的船上，他早已习惯了独处和忍耐，但米罗……他最明白这个与他亲如手足的人从小到大过着怎样的生活，米罗当然不软弱，但他并没有经过真正的锤炼，不论心理还是生理。  
他定了定神，担心于事无补，他决定先做好自己的事，专心走路。  
这么想着，他竟然发现前方有一些光亮，他快走几步，发现那光亮只是错觉，所到之处依然是荒原。  
“陷阱。”他轻蔑地想。  
他继续向前走，前方似乎又有饭菜的香气，这一次他不为所动。  
又一些幻觉轮番出现，阿布罗狄只是保持着他的步调，不着急也不落后，当他迈到某一步，眼前突然一闪，他有点头晕。再一看，他正迈出一个屏幕，眼前出现一个大厅，正是他们进入游戏的黄道大厅！  
“你出来了！真慢！”变大的迪斯正在吃饭，加隆、修罗、艾俄洛斯等人也在狼吞虎咽，卡妙一边吃一边看另外几面屏幕。阿布罗狄注意到，他们已经换上了高中部的白色制服，他低头一看，自己身上的服装在穿过那面屏幕时就变成了平日的制服。所有的鸟都在，白兔嫌弃地说：“这是哪里来的没有教养的人！你们难道没学过餐桌礼仪！”皇后矜持地说：“我原谅他们，他们至少50个小时滴水未进。”  
阿布罗狄无法理解系统究竟如何计算时间。他缓慢地走了几圈，才哆嗦着坐上椅子，亚尔迪递给他一杯淡盐水。他道了谢。  
“你比我们多走了三个钟头。”修罗看着表说。  
“那么久吗？”难怪在场的人一副已经歇了过来的样子。  
阿布罗狄缓慢地喝着水，看向众人都在看的屏幕。  
一共有三块屏幕还亮着。  
这些屏幕镶嵌在墙壁上，就在他们的房门旁边，一块屏幕上是两只眼睛失去焦距，依然跌跌撞撞朝前走的艾欧利亚；一块屏幕上是步伐虽稳，但显然是在勉强支撑的穆；还有一块上面是四下张望，嘴里叫着“卡妙”的米罗。  
阿布罗狄注意到，卡妙其实没有胃口吃东西，他只是盯着屏幕。  
“这个系统的判断标准到底是什么？”沙加问皇后和白兔。两位调度员各自占据餐桌一头，他们面前的桌面自动抬高六十度，变成一个可视屏幕，两块悬空的光洁的钢板成了他们的工作台，白兔拿着怀表，喃喃有声；皇后握着羽毛笔，不厌其烦地报出三个人的身体数据，电脑立刻自动演算起来。这显然是一种地面人从未接触的计数系统，一共有20个字母状图形分别代表人体的信号值，这些图形后面跟着等号和阿拉伯数字，每一个数字都在趋于0，偶尔出现一丁点上升波动。白兔和皇后的屏幕每半分钟统计一次艾欧利亚、米罗和穆的身体数值，经过一个繁复的公式，可以得到一个醒目的最终数值。  
“两个标准。这个数值降为零时，异乡人还能辨认方向行走十五分钟，通过；或者，数值一直维持在某个恒定数值上下，三十个小时以上，通过。”  
阿布罗狄心算了几遍，怎么也分析不出数值的计算规则，艾俄洛斯说：“别算了，我们讨论大半天也没搞明白。”沙加说：“这个最终数值有没有称呼？”  
“灵魂净值。”皇后说了个很像胡诌的生造词。  
加隆不客气地冷笑起来，他笑得有点夸张，不夸张不足以表达他的不屑。  
沙加却像个万用电源转换器，瞬间接受了对方的电压，连蒙带猜，问这个数值是不是肌肉的力量，那个数值是不是脚踝的力量，白兔说：“不是不是都不是！我们的用的是高级数法，和你们的低等数学不一样！不要自不量力！”沙加说：“其实你们也不知道公式，是吗？”  
白兔傲慢地说：“我们为什么要回答这么没礼貌的问题！”皇后也倨傲地扬起脸，沙加立刻明白：他们也不知道。他也不废话，转而和撒加等人讨论起来。  
撒加眉头紧锁，担心地看着屏幕，倒是艾俄洛斯，有吃有喝，看上去根本不担心自己的弟弟。修罗突然问沙加：“你为什么不用催眠术？”他指了指屏幕。沙加回答：“长时期的深度催眠术对人有很大的伤害，不到万不得已不能用。按照这个系统的脾性，我用了催眠术，它便会最大限度地延长测试时间。”  
“这个荒原测试从一开始就把矛头对准了他们三个人。”撒加说：“趁着他们还没有机会经历更多的考验。”艾俄洛斯说：“也顺便测试我们，我们倘若不够坚定，也会被拉下。”  
“副会长，这是工具，还是思维？”迪斯指着那套“高级数法”系统问沙加。  
“我看是伪科学。”修罗不客气地批评。  
“我们这是最科学的计算！何况，你们依靠的一切——科学，宗教，经验，信念，法律，不可知论，道德，武器，个人能力——哪一样是可靠的？”白兔反唇相讥。  
这一问难住了修罗，他把白兔的话切分着想了一遍，的确找不到反驳的道理，阿布罗狄说：“在游戏中的人，一切数值都被系统掌握，计算出的结果未必不科学。这是一种简单的数据思维。”撒加问了个众人都关心的问题：“我们在游戏里，到底是不是真人？”  
皇后和白兔假装没听见，众人拿他们没办法，只好继续看屏幕。  
屏幕里的三个人正在经历严酷的考验。  
有那么几个瞬间，穆觉得自己快要死了。  
身体接近脱水，全身都住在一种下坠式的压力中，似乎有什么东西从土地里伸出来，将他的四肢向下拉上一拉，他的两条腿早已抽筋僵硬，两只眼睛几乎看不清前方，前方朦朦胧胧出现了一张铺着淡绿色床单的软床，就像他公寓里那一张，他几乎感受到僵硬的身体被软绵绵的床垫和羽毛被容纳时的惬意，他张开嘴，发出一连串干裂的声音：“……而好犯上者鲜矣不好犯上而好作乱者未之有也君子务本本立而道生……”  
“穆在说什么？”艾俄洛斯问沙加。  
“中文。小学背诵过的教材。”沙加紧盯着屏幕，他知道穆一定看到了什么幻觉，才用这种方法试图保持意识。他想起那个时候穆和他，还有同宿舍的三个男孩，都是六七岁的年纪，把一本书从头到尾背下来，再比赛谁背诵一遍用时最短，穆一手拿着计时器，一手拿着笔，在本子上记录别人背错的地方。轮到穆背诵，记录的人就变成他，穆一边用不服输的目光看他，一面以最快的语速炫耀式地说着一串串中文，那些方形文字被稚嫩的声音一裹，就像珍珠一样流畅，绵延不绝地滚动着，在他耳中发出清脆的回响。这些陈年旧事一直在潜意识中蛰伏，却在这一刻重新焕发了力量。  
屏幕中的穆露出惆怅的怀念表情，这让他的脚下一个踉跄，几乎摔倒。  
穆用手扶了一下地面，又站直了身子。  
沙加盯着穆一直握着的右手。  
那张屏幕突然黯了下去。  
“约值为零，开始计时。”皇后说。  
兔子的怀表滴答滴答地走动起来。  
穆没有看指向，他依然能够辨认前后方向，他紧握着右手，几滴鲜红的血渗了出来，他摇晃着头，曲着膝盖向前走。  
黑眼睛忍不住从900秒开始倒数。  
每一秒钟都显得过于漫长。

艾欧利亚经历的并不是幻觉，而是一种难以忍受的寂静。  
他看不到人，听不到声音，长时间的空白几乎压垮了他的心脏。  
为什么一个人都没有？  
他们去哪里了？  
我在哪里？  
我还活着吗？  
他忍不住叫了出来，那是些没有意义的声音，只想得到一个确切的回音，但周围空空荡荡，连回声都听不到。  
空白。  
空白。  
空白。  
他无法融入那空白之中，倘若他融进去，就会被那空白吞噬抹煞。  
他已经忘了自己在什么地方。  
也忘了自己在做什么。  
甚至忘了自己是谁。  
那片有魔力的空白正一步步同化他，让他麻木；挤压着他，要把他压垮；嘲笑着他，要否定他的存在。  
他感觉不到时间流动，他像被世界遗忘的人，像密封瓶子里的蚂蚁，只能在一个走不出去的角落里徘徊。  
他只剩下一个念头。  
艾俄洛斯……哥哥……在前面……  
“约值为零，开始计时。”皇后说。

米罗已经无法思考任何事。  
鼻子里呼出的气越来越热，嗓子里吸进去的气总是不够，身体分成两截，上半身软得像浸透水的面包，抬不起形状，下半身像灌水泥的钢管，插进地里几乎拔不出来，他已经发不出声音，但他仍在行走，仍在向前看，他的嘴唇颤抖着，似乎在一秒，一个名字就要又一次脱口而出。  
卡妙觉得心脏跳得厉害。  
青鸟直愣愣地朝卡妙飞去，几乎贴在卡妙肩膀，大口喘着气。  
难得的，阿布罗狄皱起眉头，看着卡妙和那只鸟。  
“这只鸟什么时候能飞到你头上呢？”迪斯问修罗。  
“滚。”修罗言简意赅。一会儿他又问：“他能出来吗？”  
“能。”迪斯回答：“你应该知道什么是爱情。”  
修罗看着屏幕中的米罗，他几乎感觉到了时间和体能在飞快的流逝，米罗像一个昏迷却仍要梦游的人。只靠直觉确定他前进的方向。  
卡妙看着他，不敢眨眼。  
青鸟离开他的肩头。  
“约值为零，开始计时。”皇后说。

*********************************************

“游戏并不是要把游戏者置于死地。它只是个考验。”  
最后三个人回到大厅，撒加肯定了他不止一次强调的观点。  
黑眼睛欢呼着飞向主人，令人景仰的外交部长竟然在看到人的一瞬间恢复为平日兵来将挡水来土掩的精英模样，众人忍不住眨眨眼，怀疑方才在屏幕里那个不成人形几乎断气的人是不是系统作弊，就连皇后和白兔也看呆了。  
“你们已经出来了？”穆暗地里缓了半天气，才问出这么一句。  
艾欧利亚和米罗没有这份死要面子活受罪的自觉，他们一个快要晕厥，一个已经虚脱，亚尔迪连忙指挥众人帮助他们休息，艾欧利亚恢复一阵子，就开始和艾俄洛斯说笑，米罗已经忘记了他方才做了什么。阿布罗狄坐在卡妙身边，低声说：  
“你是不是太无情了？”  
“有更好的办法吗？”卡妙反问。  
“我突然觉得爱上你的人——不管哪一种爱——有点不幸。”阿布罗狄依然皱着眉。  
卡妙不解地盯着他。  
阿布罗狄看了眼搞不清楚状况的米罗，露出无奈的表情，他转头对卡妙说：“你们两个的事，别人无权评论。不过，我希望你知道，在那个瞬间，就是青鸟落在你肩膀上的时候，所有人都在羡慕你。”  
卡妙愣住了。他张了张嘴，想要说什么，却听到众鸟一阵大叫，白兔说：“好了，你们可以暂时出去了！”  
“我们可以出去了？”艾欧利亚和米罗首先跳了起来，米罗连忙问：“是去自由海洋还是去地面？”  
“当然是地面，我们不知道什么是自由海洋。”皇后严肃地说。  
众人想笑又不敢笑，怕这位小小姐临时变卦。  
皇后咳嗽一声：“你们要带好通行证，系统随时有可能招呼你们回来。”  
“明白！”好几个人响亮地回答，皇后很满意。  
鸟儿们在天空转起了圈，罗琳叫道：“按照规定，我们也可以出去！”  
“你们？”  
“只能带一只。”皇后说。  
鸟儿们嘘声大起。  
“就一只。”皇后说。  
鸟儿们高声抗议。  
“一只！”皇后喊道。  
小K示意鸟儿们不要说话，它摆出谈判的姿态，白兔抢先说：“怎么可能一下子就让你们都出去！你们在做梦吗？”双方唇枪舌战，说着一大堆人类听不懂的游戏术语，皇后和白兔显然把握了真理，在一群鸟的围观下竟然不落下风。白兔按下一个按钮，黄道大厅的大门慢慢打开。  
“好了好了吵什么啊。”米罗掏掏耳朵，“不就是去外面吗？”说着他顺手兜起地上的天鹅，快步向那扇门走去，众人还在发愣，罗琳头一个大叫：“快拦住他！”米罗一把将天鹅扔向大门，那天鹅不明所以，以极快的速度回身啄了米罗一下。  
“你要干什么！”天鹅大叫。  
米罗难以置信地看着那只大发脾气的天鹅，甚至连手上的红肿都忘了，他好气又好笑地问：“你怎么这么笨？”  
鸟儿们毫不客气地笑了起来，白兔已经关上大门。  
天鹅终于回过神，它才明白米罗刚才是想把它直接带出去，但它又不相信这个恶毒的人会有这样的好心，米罗还在对朋友们吐苦水：“为什么会有这么笨的鸟？笨得让人难以理解！”它又觉得受到侮辱，冲过去凶狠地要啄米罗。  
“由异乡人决定带谁出去。”白兔故作威严地宣布。  
众人众鸟只好看向撒加。  
“那就由副会长决定吧。”撒加说。  
副会长沙加同学本来就有一头金色的长发，此刻在众鸟眼中更是金光闪闪，鸟儿们争相往他身边飞，试图引起他的注意。鸵鸟一鸟当先，凑到沙加身边，眨巴着大眼睛，挤了挤他的胳膊，谄媚地说：“这位英俊不凡的先生，我相信你记得，我们在诺亚度过了很长一段同甘共苦的时间，培养了珍贵的情谊。”  
“哦。”沙加点点头。  
“那么……？”鸵鸟的声音更加谄媚。  
沙加说：“只能带一只。”  
“你带？”  
“瞌睡虫。”  
“为什么？它出去也只是睡觉，你应该选择一只有作用，或者有愿望的鸟！”不但鸵鸟，其他鸟也加入劝说行业，它们都想去传说中的外部世界长长见识。它们对那只仍在打呼噜的鸟充满不忿。  
“麻烦。”沙加一句话回复所有疑问。一时间友好的主人安慰伤心的鸟，不友好的主人嘲笑没机会的鸟，最热闹的要算米罗和他的天鹅，米罗片刻不停地讽刺天鹅的智商，天鹅愤怒地拍翅膀发动攻击，直到一行人消失在大门口。  
一想到能回地面，所有人眉开眼笑，自由海洋也好，生死擂也好，诺亚方舟也好，真理天平也好，荒原测试也好……这些他们不能确定真假的一切被抛诸脑后，他们太需要阳光的温度和土地的坚实感，让他们确定自己是个真实存在的人。当他们毫不犹豫地迈出大门，天旋地转的晕眩感袭来，看不见的力量撕扯着他们，本就透支体力的身体经不住这种摇晃，他们挣扎着、想要交流、试图稳住身体……最后，他们全都晕了过去。  
等他们稀里糊涂地醒过来，发现自己竟然在住宿公寓外的林子里，撒加清点人数，带着一只睡觉的凤凰进了数日未见的公寓，公寓里的动物之前被送到学校里养，此时一片寂静。他们首先看了看日期和时间，接近凌晨，他们离开这里只有五天。  
没有人有力气议论这不可思议的经历，他们累得连手指都抬不起来，饭也不想吃，各自回自己的房间。那些想要省略谈情说爱的人有心无力，直接摊在床上。就连加隆也不挣扎着离开这罪恶的渊薮，宁愿和艾欧利亚挤一个房间，也要先睡一觉再说。一夜无梦，醒来时，他们有恍如隔世的梦幻感，看着熟悉的房间，抱着有温度和香味的被子，差点流出眼泪。  
他们决定去学校吃早饭，上了米罗的车，他们还沉浸在对地面世界的感动中，那是太阳，那是树，那里有一个雅典人，如果不是多了一只鸟，他们几乎认为自己做了一场梦。瞌睡虫竟然睁开了眼睛，趴在车子的操作台上，看着陌生的世界，米罗说：“你千万别说话，知道吗？”瞌睡虫哑巴一样，继续看风景。  
“总觉得有点不对劲。”终于有人清醒过来，这个人当然是雅典学派会长撒加同学，他机械地摸索着身上的制服，艾欧利亚打着呵欠说：“我怎么觉得我们在玩另一个关卡？”其他人不住点头，穆挣扎着唤醒自己的思考能力，突然说：“我们的通讯器是不是都没电？”  
确切的说，那些通讯器根本不在身上，他们依稀记得上一次看到它们时还是这个世界的几天之前，他们进入游戏的时候。那么，通讯器们去了哪里？车子已经驶进校门，他们走下车，抬起头，天出奇的蓝，那颜色让人有些不安。  
“会长！”  
他们听到了熟悉的人类的叫声。  
很多熟悉的面孔向他们冲了过来，几个外交部部员一马当先，看到穆，他们差点涕泪齐流：“部长！你终于回来了！”  
“抱歉，我们这几天有事……”穆发现他的部员们的脸色一个比一个难看，一位素以伶牙俐齿著称的高二部员哭丧着脸说：“会长，部长，你们终于出现了，出大事了！”  
“怎么了？”撒加不由严肃起来。  
“美国总统怀伯恩遇刺身亡！”  
雅典学派众人又有一种不太真实的感觉。他们不得不四下看看，确定这是现实世界，不是游戏里虚拟的场景，这种集体性的呆滞让围过来的学生又急又气，穆最先反应过来，“怀伯恩总统，是高中部校友，也是一位优秀的政治家，我们……”  
“不是校友的问题！”珍妮不知什么时候挤了进来，“会长，部长，怀伯恩总统遇刺前见的最后一个人，叫布莱德利·詹姆斯，他最后一次出现在公众视线，是和雅典学派接触。现在，这个人失踪了，雅典学派这几天也一直处于失踪状态，从昨天开始，舆论直指高中部和雅典学派！说雅典学派有可能协助、包庇这名嫌疑人！我们既联系不到你们，也联系不到雅典财团的纱织小姐……”她喘了一口气：“事不宜迟，请会长和各位部长马上想办法解决！”  
从会长到部长，从最高的到最矮的，从反应最快的到反应最慢的，每个雅典学派成员都足足愣了半分钟，才恍然清醒，明白他们又回到了错综复杂的现实世界！

（第十六章·待续）

 

附送一堆关于十七届雅典学派的八卦。

《怀伯恩》

美国总统怀伯恩，高中就读于雅典娜公学院。  
入学时的他是一个热情、开朗、有强烈领导倾向和实干精神的美国人。  
他出身于一个正在崛起阶段的政治家族，做为二子，他不太满意父亲对大哥的鼎力栽培，更不愿在未来的道路上当一个副手和陪衬，于是选择了去大西洋另一面的雅典读高中，他希望借助雅典学派的影响力让自己得到另一种资源。  
他的打算很好，但他在考试时有一点粗心，导致某一科的成绩不如平日理想，差了一两分。对于竞争激烈的雅典娜公学院入学考试来说，一两分是个严重的失误。他以总分第十二名的成绩被高中部录取。  
他并不担心，因为以他的能力，进入雅典学派只是个程序问题。  
并不是他过于自信，所有人都这么认为。  
可是雅典学派有两个不太好的传统。  
一是三年一届，不可更改，导致很多精英因为报考年份与这个团体失之交臂；  
一是会员由上届会长选出，选拔方法随上届会长的意思。  
这是被诸多在校生认为是最莫名其妙不可理喻的两件事，却没有人有能力更改。  
怀伯恩是幸运的，他进入高中部那一年，第十六届雅典学派任期结束全体毕业。  
怀伯恩又是不幸的，十六届雅典学派会长用一种简单直白的方式选择了十七届雅典学派成员。  
成绩。  
入学当天，怀着梦想的来自全世界的少男少女们去往雅典，总分前十一名的十一个人分别收到来自十六届会长的一条短信，通知他们已经成为雅典学派成员，不必去学生宿舍，直接去雅典学派公寓。  
就在怀伯恩早早到达宿舍，准备询问如何加入雅典学派时，哈伦威德等人已经先后到达了公寓，在客厅里相互介绍，滕川佐治同学直接被指名为执行者，受到了上一届执行者的晚餐邀请。十六届会长言简意赅地分配了剩余的十个人：按照成绩决定位次，最后三位随意。于是就成了我们知道的：会长——哈伦威德，副会——塞维叶，学部——安德烈亚斯，外部——埃里克……  
怀伯恩非常不服气。  
他不明白为什么这届雅典学派只要十一个人，而把他这样一位大好少年排斥在外。  
他不明白上届会长的奇怪的择人标准，他并不盲目自信，但他相信自己至少比那上蹿下跳的埃及人，说话不太敢看人的中国人，呆得像麻瓜的阿根廷人，话也不会说的日本人看上去好一些。  
他认为这有失公平，但新上任的会长告诉他，世界上的公平都是相对的，在规范的入学考试为前提下，以成绩做为选择标准是最大限度的公平，世界上所有公平考试都如此。他遗憾又有风度地说：“怀伯恩同学，这未必是一件坏事。”  
他勉强接受了这个说法。  
那一年的宣传部入部申请空前的多，原因是新任部长是个超级大美女。  
怀伯恩认为做人不能这样肤浅，他报的是安全部。因为安全部长虽然不如宣传部长漂亮，却是个非常有风情又聪明的女人。  
怀伯恩认为自己在对异性的品位上比同龄人高出一大截。  
他的选择果然没错，安全部的工作对他的胃口，还可以在闲暇之余享受和女部长的暧昧。他很快成为副部长。  
越是接触，他越觉得杰拉尔丁是个不可多得的女人。她能把一切事物的轻重缓急拿捏得分毫不差，做事干脆利落，准确狠辣，如此厉害的女人却偏偏有一张温和的让人放松的脸，她天生就适合当政治家的妻子。她也这么说。  
他认为这样的女人绝对不能错过。  
显然，那位叫埃里克的外交部长也这样想，而且捷足先登。  
他并不介意自己被做为备选项，也并没有道德上的负担，事实很明显，杰拉尔丁对他和埃里克都有好感，不相上下的好感，那么这只是个由女人决定的选择题，他是那个不巧排在后面的选项，但他只重视结果。  
结果就是杰拉尔丁还是选择了男朋友，他成了一个求爱未遂的不光彩的失败者，美丽的宣传部长每次看到他都要翻白眼，就连文艺部的那个小女孩部长看到他也冷起一张脸。  
其实他也很伤心，他和杰拉尔丁相处的那些甜蜜的时刻，并不是假的，他不信这个女人只是耍他玩——她的道歉也真心诚意，就因为这次意外真诚的道歉，他放弃了报复。每当他看到杰拉尔丁给埃里克打电话时的越来越女性化的表情，他都觉得遗憾和心痛。所以他很快交了新的女朋友，尽管恋爱不太顺利，这段情史也算被人们和他自己淡忘。  
当时他的生活重心有三个，一是学业，二是学生会的工作，三是通过经营自己的个人网站，这个网站从小学开始设立，起初是本家族的一个个人网页，他独立出去后，兄弟姐妹不甘示弱地开了自己的频道，但他已经先走一步。他从小就走务实路线，很少发布自己的照片和生活视频，或者搞一些吸引支持者的语音噱头，他有张不错的脸，这些事对他来说很简单，但他不走这条捷径，贪图捷径的人容易踏空。  
他的网站主要做慈善，文化交流和时政评论，还特别开辟了一个跨国交易板块，免费帮手工艺术家卖作品，并推广家乡的特产和趣闻。高中部的节奏太快，他考虑雇佣专业团队打理自己的网站，却有很多顾虑。这个网站的经营关系到他将来的州议员席位，他的家庭不太满意他的自作主张，不愿给他意见，他有些举棋不定。  
经过观察，他发现整个校园里和他有相似烦恼的人只有一个，就是他的曾经的情敌埃里克。埃里克务实的做派和他很像，早早地铺垫着从政的资本，不同的是，埃里克的祖辈和父辈都是政坛老将，他们毫不犹豫地给埃里克未来的事业添砖加瓦，不过，代沟在所难免，埃里克个人想法颇多，常常违背长辈的意思。  
是杰拉尔丁递过了橄榄枝，她说埃里克曾和专业竞选团队打过交道，也许能给他一些意见。他领会到她一直关心着他，但他想象不到自己要和埃里克坐在一起谈谈各自的疑问，那时他完全不理解女人的心理，认为这是一种不必要的有点可笑的求全意识。一个男人很难拒绝他曾经爱过的女人，在她的软语下，他同意和埃里克谈谈。  
第一次和埃里克谈话是在一个地下酒吧，杰拉尔丁忙着跳舞，他和埃里克都觉得异常尴尬，喝了几杯酒才终于谈了起来。等到夜深人静，杰拉尔丁困得在小包厢打盹，他们还在高谈阔论。强烈的相见恨晚让他们理解了杰拉尔丁为何一意促成这尴尬的会面，他们聊得难舍难分。很难相信世界上有一个如此理解自己的人，他们并不相像，却在思维上、志向上保持了惊人的一致。  
不愉快的往事被释怀，他们开始参与对方的事业，他们的步调既协调又互补，他们可以完全坦诚地交换一切看法，直言不讳地指出对方的失误，他们最喜欢在深夜的时候打开电话，互相分析对方的未来竞争对手，那不失热忱的旁观者视角让他们能够及时修正自己的计划。  
在某个晚上，他们相互吐露关于未来和世界的某个远大志向，再一次不谋而合，他们看着彼此，确定对方是灵魂上的盟友，亲密如手足的知己，远大未来的合谋者，他们激动地一言不发，只用年轻的眼睛交流着完全的信任和相互间的鼓励。  
为了那个关于未来的计划，他们默契地在公共场合保持着距离，谁也不知道他们的关系已经由敌对变为结盟，埃里克说：你是伟大的朋友。  
你也是。他回答。  
他们为这份友谊自豪。  
他们有漫长的路要走，因为惺惺相惜，他们不必孤军奋战。他们的起跑线相当，他有家族累积的财富，埃里克没有这份便利，但他有杰拉尔丁。他们三个常常去那个小酒吧喝酒，畅谈未来，那时候的未来就像熠熠生辉的星光，照亮他们的脸庞。  
以致他无法接受两位朋友先后去世的噩耗。  
他简直无法相信和平年代有这样险恶的反转，就发生在他所在的高中校园。接二连三的死亡让校园里人心惶惶，就连那位一向优秀的会长，也在同学的葬礼上引咎辞职。  
那一刻他对十七届雅典学派仅有的成员们失望透顶，他将重整校园当做不可推卸的责任。他迅速联合其他部门的副部长，以及所有心怀不满的在校生，要求雅典学派仅剩的三位成员辞职。他定下了一整套整顿校园的方案，得到了几乎所有人的赞同，他甚至磊落地与体育部长加西亚面谈他的计划，希望对方能与大局为重，尽快让贤。  
这个时候，文艺部的那个小女孩部长哭个没完，生活部的埃及小男孩部长只知道发呆。想到他失去了今生最好的朋友，以及他喜欢过的女人，他就不能冷静，甚至觉得还活着的三个呆若木鸡的雅典学派成员无能，无用，说不出的碍眼。  
第二天，文艺部的小女孩先声夺人，在校园投票前发表一通演讲，靠一己之力逆转局面，得到了超过九成的赞成票。  
在那之前，他几乎没和叶莲娜说过话，只知道她是杰拉尔丁总在照顾的小女孩。他从未把叶莲娜当做对手，没想到这个动不动脸红的小姑娘，让他遭遇了人生第三次失败。这个小女孩的一举一动都让他体会一个他并不喜欢的词：校园政治。  
叶莲娜牢牢地把握住学生会的权力——即使十七届学生会只剩下三个人。每一个重要部门的副部长都做着部长的工作，最终决定权却在叶莲娜手里。她整顿校园的方法几乎完全按照他当初的那一份提议，却在他提出某些意见时给予强制性的否定。多年以后校园里“身兼正负会长，时任八部部长”传为美谈，只有最冷静的学生会提出疑问：当时学校的其他学生在做什么？难道这些都是叶莲娜一个人的功劳？  
他并不喜欢叶莲娜。  
叶莲娜手段幼稚，行径恶劣，做为学生会的代表者在全世界面前装可怜，高中部明明还没倒下，她却有一种战败国的自觉。转过头，她又在校园里实行高压政策，谁也不能对她提出异议。学习部和外交部的副部长先后提出辞职，叶莲娜毫不妥协，冷笑着说：“没问题，高中部最不缺的就是人才。”这两个人最后被哈基姆和加西亚劝了回来，劝说的主力还有他，尽管他对叶莲娜有这样那样的不满，但身为这个学校的学生，做为埃里克和杰拉尔丁的好友，他不能眼看着这个脆弱的团体分崩离析。  
他最不喜欢的，是叶莲娜在校园里带动起的复仇般的狂热气氛，越来越多的学生像她一样，以受害者的自觉咬牙切齿，争强好胜，他试图提醒他们，他们的情绪甚至没有一个特定的对象，但这声音被叶莲娜压制，她一意制造一种非理性的同仇敌忾。  
他们就在这个看上去很不理智的小女孩的带领下，从泥潭中央缓慢往上爬。  
叶莲娜讨厌他，显而易见。  
每当她宣布什么决定，他习惯性地提出一些建议，让她重新考虑，后来，每当他站起身，她就像快爆炸的刺猬一样狠狠地盯着他，他谈长远，她说眼前；他说计划，她谈变化；他说进取，她谈慎重；他说西，她说东；他说她目光短浅，她说他头脑僵化——他们的思路永远南辕北辙，对话永远不对盘，他激动，她又显示出置身事外的冷静，搬出那屡试不爽的杀手锏，用雅典学派的权限打压他。  
如果她不是女人，他真想动手解决。  
加西亚想尽办法减少他们的冲突，他将他的构想以叶莲娜能够接受的形式加以汇报，再将叶莲娜的命令以恳求的形式让他执行，从此他很少直接与叶莲娜交流。他们之间也许有一种心照不宣的人格上的信任，加西亚不止一次试图让他们和解，也许是加西亚缺少杰拉尔丁的中间人手腕，也许是他和叶莲娜始终像两个不同政见者，直到毕业，他们看彼此依然不顺眼。  
他一直相信如果没有最初的轻敌，如果他能更周密地取得校园领导者的位置，他会比叶莲娜做得更好。无法验证的假设，为人生平添了挥之不去的遗憾。他始终担心叶莲娜过于强烈的个人风格，会给高中部以根本性的伤害，即使人们已经看到了她的成功。——那不是他所认为的成功，真正的成功应该庄重而昂扬。  
毕业当天他得到了叶莲娜、加西亚和哈基姆留级的消息，他错愕不已。在校友们的告别宴上，叶莲娜的行为依然引发截然不同的讨论，有人说她过于留恋权力，有人说她愿意为校园牺牲宝贵的时间，他没有发表任何看法。  
他第一次以另一种眼光评价叶莲娜。高中部建校五十二年，人才无数，但对大多数人来说，高中部只是人生的一个不错的跳板，它固然可爱，固然优秀，但它不是任何人的归依之所，更像值得炫耀的初恋。对他也是如此。他马上就要去另一个平台开始真正的人生，那个平台在美国。  
他怀疑过叶莲娜的决定，经过谨慎的分析，他确信对叶莲娜的个人前途而言，此举弊大于利，但她还是留了下来，她用将近两年的时间继续整理高中部，直到一切恢复正轨，才离开学校。那个时候，他已经在考虑联姻对象，一段从大学时代开始的爱情，在一个期待爱情的时代，会增加无形的印象分。  
他难免把那位优秀的铂迪家的小姐和杰拉尔丁做了比较，尽管她出身名门，但杰拉尔丁却是万里无一的出众女人，就像他相信此生再也无法遇到像埃里克那样的知己。那个寂寞的晚上，加西亚给他打了电话，加西亚后来也会向他询问一些关于高中部的问题，他尽职尽责地做过回答，这一次，加西亚说他很快就要来美国读书。  
“你终于肯毕业了？叶莲娜呢？”他问。  
“叶莲娜回中国。”  
有那么一个瞬间，他真不明白叶莲娜在忙什么，她已经为雅典娜公学院贡献了如此多的心血，难道不应该顺理成章地进大学部，最后留在这所学校吗？但他很快就明白了，不，他其实早就明白，只是一直没机会正视。别人视高中部为责任，叶莲娜将高中部当做生命，她对高中部有一种属于女性的说不清道不明的爱。对于高中部的任何事务，别人做不到只是遗憾，她却会发疯。她用一种不留余地的勇敢，迫使所有反对者下意识地让了步。他不是没有机会架空她，逼迫她，左右她，但他没有这样做，别人也没有，他们都知道，只有她会为这个学校义无反顾。  
那天晚上他想了很多，他又觉得理解了杰拉尔丁当年的选择，他喜欢杰拉尔丁，却到不了迷恋的程度，但埃里克爱着杰拉尔丁，坦率而真诚。他一直以高姿态掩盖他在感情上的软弱和不安，而在埃里克、叶莲娜、甚至加西亚和哈基姆身上，爱就是爱，不论哪一种。  
就在那个晚上，他决定认真地去爱那个将成为他未婚妻的陌生女人，这一场门当户对的家族联姻里，他们早已有互不干涉的共识，现在他却希望打破这个冰冷的利益局面。他试着理解她，尊重她，关心她，赞美她，接受她的优点和缺点。几年后，这个刚强的、说话总带着生硬口吻的女人在结婚典礼前在他面前留下眼泪，“我真意外，但能嫁给你，是一件非常幸福的事。”  
那一刻他也觉得非常幸福。  
时光一转眼就过了很多年，他和很多人一样，和雅典那所高中不再有交集，他从高中阶段就开始经营的竞选班底不断扩充，其间免不了来来走走，他的妻子始终与他相濡以沫。特别是在他被家族丑闻牵连，前途跌进谷底的五年，她对他不离不弃。他们共同经历了一场场演说，她亲自为他整理讲演稿，在上台前为他摆正领结，在烈日下陪他与热情的群众一次次握手，直到双手红肿，他们在相濡以沫的岁月自然而然地爱着对方。她对记者说：“我的丈夫，是一个认真，又非常有人情味的男人。”  
有人情味，成了他的标签，尽管他早已告别了青涩的真诚、信任、梦想，在刀光剑影里披上了刀枪不入的外衣，在他冷酷的做派中，始终有一丝温情让人信赖。苛刻的批评人承认他有一种矛盾的魅力。  
“理想应该根源于深刻的爱。”在某次采访中，他若有所思地说了这样一句话。  
这是他在雅典娜公学院高中部学到的最重要的东西。影响了他的一生。  
竞选成功那一年，他见到了多年未见的叶莲娜。  
那是一场慈善晚宴，叶莲娜做为东方学院的校长出席，他们不约而同地在面前的老人身上，寻找当年的影子。他突然有些遗憾，如果那个时候叶莲娜和他能够相互理解，相互妥协，高中部也许有一个更好的局面。他也不可避免地想起了埃里克——过了太多年，当初的痛心已经平静，埃里克的形象也变得模糊，就连当年的那个梦想，他也遗忘了很多年。  
“以前我和埃里克约好，他当英国首相，我当美国总统，可惜……”他感叹，在这个世界上，记得埃里克的人只剩下寥寥几个。  
“开什么玩笑，我们的外交部长被所有人称为小威廉皮特第二，那是二十四岁就当上英国首相的人物。你今年多大？和你一起当选？是要让我们的埃里克等你三十年再申请竞选吗？”叶莲娜像是被激怒了，板起了面孔。  
他哑口无言，他不明白为什么女人总喜欢把怀念当做私有物，事实上，叶莲娜并不了解埃里克，他也无意对她倾诉他和埃里克之间的任何事，他们一向无法沟通，从前如此，今后也一样。  
但他们还是一起坐了很长时间，有一搭没一搭地说上几句话，能够给他们往日回忆的人太稀有了，他们必须从最排斥的人身上寻找一点证据。如今他是深藏不露的政客，她是和蔼可亲的教育家，他们都可以在媒体面前妙语连珠，让听众深受感染，却还是找不到一个方法，改善他们驴唇不对马嘴的沟通状况。她依然不可理喻，他仍是面目可憎，他们对对方的厌恶差点又上升一个高度，想到这是因为对过去的无能为力的迁怒，他们同时原谅了对方。他们的和解是又一次不欢而散，这说明他们默认对方没有改变。  
人很难在忙碌中察觉到自己的改变，怀伯恩也不知道他和年少时的自己究竟差了什么。他没能按照自己安排的那个剧本，一帆风顺的走下去。某天他看着镜子里的自己，并没有他想象过的庄重昂扬，而是谦虚严肃，偶尔露出善意的笑容，他和他的过去判若两人。在和叶莲娜重逢后的某个夜晚，他想起埃里克，一夜无眠。他问他的妻子，是否同意他选择一条艰难的、充满危险的道路。  
“为什么不？我知道你爱这个国家。”她简单地回答，此时她已经做了四年总统夫人，沉着洗练，见微知著。  
他握住妻子的手，又一次感受到有人理解的欣慰。  
他开始走那条艰险的道路，没有埃里克，他只能孤军奋战，每一步都令他倍感艰辛。他清楚他的行为已经超越了个人荣辱，他为此骄傲。直到有一天，他被破空而来的子弹击中心脏，倒在理想的中途。

 

（完）

插八卦：传声筒加西亚的两面受气生活。

叶莲娜：我一定要想办法把那个见鬼的怀伯恩撤职！  
怀伯恩：无关私人恩怨，我就是不认同叶莲娜的作风！  
加西亚：冷静一点，这件事需要从长计议。

叶莲娜：高中部的未来在哪里？老实说我也不知道，但肯定不在怀伯恩同学的大话里。  
怀伯恩：我们根本不需要探讨尊严问题，叶莲娜同学已经把高中部的脸丢尽了。  
加西亚：有话好好说，不要攻击同学。

叶莲娜：加西亚，不要再说那个人的好话，他就是一无是处！  
加西亚：叶莲娜，你这样想，杰拉尔丁曾经看中的人，怎么会一无是处？  
叶莲娜：非但一无是处还抢人女朋友，人品都有问题！你竟然还帮他说话！

怀伯恩：加西亚，不要再替叶莲娜解释，她的所作所为和只会撒泼的市井女人有什么区别！  
加西亚：怀伯恩，你不能这么说，叶莲娜是东方学院的高材生，更是一位大家闺秀。  
怀伯恩：我知道，东方学院泼妇渣男，我以前还怀疑过这句传闻的真实性。

叶莲娜：怀伯恩除了挖人墙角，还做过什么？  
怀伯恩：叶莲娜除了意气用事，还做过什么？  
加西亚：合作，我们，你们，所有人必须合作。

叶莲娜：高中部今后怎样和怀伯恩同学有什么关系呢？高中部对他来说不过是个领带夹，坏掉了，他说一声：“哦，这真是太遗憾了。”随手就能换个新的。  
怀伯恩：某些女士早起出门前，会夹睫毛，会喷香水，会熨裙子，会擦鞋子，可是她却不懂一个学校也需要最基本的体面！没错我说的就是叶莲娜同学。  
加西亚：在和他（她）的相处中，你的能力有了长足的进步，你已经学会了使用比喻。

叶莲娜：加西亚，你和那个怀伯恩整天嘀嘀咕咕，到底什么意思？  
加西亚：叶莲娜，我不会干涉你的任何决定，我知道怀伯恩逼你退出学生会那件事让你根本不能相信任何人，但如果你怀疑我，你就失去了最支持你的人。  
哈基姆：闭嘴！吵个屁！就剩三个人你们还敢吵！

怀伯恩：加西亚，我并不是为了当雅典学派会长才反对叶莲娜，不管你相信与否。你是剩下的雅典学派成员中头脑最清醒的，你真的赞同叶莲娜的招生方案？她会给我们学校招来多少年的骂名？一旦她成功，必然有其他学校跟风，招生就会成为名校间的金钱游戏，你认为这是教育系统应有的秩序吗？  
加西亚：如果你想问我的意见，我只能告诉你：我支持叶莲娜的一切做法。  
怀伯恩：我简直不能理解你的行为。  
加西亚：……  
怀伯恩：那我们换一个话题，为什么你要由着叶莲娜，你难道从来没有想过，你比她更适合重整校园？  
加西亚：能者居之，我和哈基姆都这么认为。  
怀伯恩：为什么你们两个都觉得自己比叶莲娜差？  
加西亚：无关个人能力，你难道没有发现，历史，即使是再小的一段历史，也总是选择走在最前面的那个人。


End file.
